Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida Segunda Temporada
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Los Rangers han derrotado a Necronomica, creen que la guerra con el Undead World ha terminado, pero una nueva enemiga se ha alzado para continuar el legado de los No Muertos
1. Fin de Año

" _ **Finalmente y tras una difícil contienda, los Guardianes de la Vida y los Rangers veteranos consiguieron poner fin a la Alianza del Mal liderada por Darkonda, quien absorbió los poderes de sus aliados para convertirse en una fuerza realmente aterradora, pero al final, gracias al apoyo del Dragón Zord original y de los demás Rangers, finalmente pudieron ponerle fin a la amenaza de Darkonda, salvando al Universo de su maldad y permitiéndole a Karone poder encontrar algo de paz por su padre, a quien siempre recordara con cariño y afecto, una vez más, el legado de Zordon ha demostrado estar en buenas manos, pero…la amenaza todavía no ha terminado, pues el Undead World aún sigue esperando el momento para resurgir y continuar con su senda de destrucción, conquista y muerte"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Fin de Año**

La batalla contra Darkonda y sus fuerzas había terminado, los Rangers Veteranos volvieron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares para pasar la navidad con sus familias y lo mismo hicieron los Rangers Guardianes de la Vida, aunque Sunset le propuso a Dulcea pasar la navidad con ella y su familia, la mentora rechazo la invitación con gentileza, ya que tenía que estar segura de que los Rangers pudieran pasar la navidad sin problemas y que ella celebraría a su manera.

-¿Está segura de esto?-pregunto Sunset mirándola no muy convencida.

-Totalmente, yo disfruto de la navidad a mi manera y ustedes a la suya, además, estoy segura de que querrás pasarla con toda tu familia y me refiero a toda-señalo Dulcea mirando a Aria, que solo desvió la mirada con fastidio.

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse de manera divertida, en serio su prima era todo un caso e incluso llego a pensar que era mucho peor que ella en sus oscuros momentos, pero finalmente, cada Ranger se dirigió a su respectivo hogar para celebrar la navidad, el nacimiento del Niño Dios.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset la paso con su madre, tía y ahora padre, pues se enteró que Celestia y Discord estaban retomando su relación después de una plática bastante interesante, eso a Aria le parecía algo interesante, pero poco importante, hecho que provoco una mirada molesta de Discord y que estos comenzaran a discutir, claro que Sunset tuvo que interferir y advertirle a Discord que lo mejor era no provocar a Aria.

-Oh vamos mi pequeño rayo de sol, sé que es agresiva, pero dudo mucho que se atreva a golpear a un respetado, capacitado y sumamente apuesto maestro-aseguro Discord.

-Será mejor que no la tientes-le advirtió Sunset con diversión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth también la paso con su familia, quienes siempre organizaban una divertida fiesta de navidad, además de intercambios de regalos y algunos que le daban sus padres, su padre le dio una nueva consola de videojuegos como premio por sacar buenas notas y su madre…

-¿En serio?-pregunto al ver que su mamá le compro una pijama de conejito y sufriendo un tic en uno de sus ojos.

-Sé que ya eres un niño grande, pero siempre serás mi pequeño bebé-aseguro su madre con mucha ternura y amor, mientras su padre solo negaba con la cabeza divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight también disfrutaba de la navidad con sus padres, interpretando un poco de villancicos navideños y preparándose para colocar el niño Dios en el nacimiento, todo parecía indicar que sería una maravillosa noche para ella y su familia, hecho que realmente lo fue.

-Solo espero que mis amigos también se la estén pasando bien-dijo Starlight mirando por la ventana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Odd se encontraba con su familia y su novia, así como también su suegra, quien pudo viajar a Angel Grove debido a sus vacaciones, llevando a la pequeña hermana de Aelita con ella, ahora los padres y los chicos se reían divertidos con las anécdotas de los padres de Odd.

-Siempre bajaba corriendo para ser el primero en ver que regalos le dimos-contaba el padre riéndose.

-Querrás decir Santa Claus-corrigió Odd.

-Oh, por supuesto-dijo su padre sonriendo a modo de disculpa, mientras su madre y novia sonreían con ternura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spike también disfrutaba de la fiesta navideña, acompañada por toda su familia, incluso su hermano y su cuñada estaban en casa, con su pequeña sobrina en brazos, el Ranger Verde ya había terminado de hablar con Applejack, su amada novia y ahora se pudo dirigir a cenar con su familia.

La única que se mostraba algo distante era Twilight, recordando cómo fue su navidad el año pasado, después de haberle roto el corazón a Sunset de esa manera tan cruel y ¿todo para qué? Porque creía que estarían mejor separadas, que sus sentimientos no eran los correctos y todas esas estupideces y ahora esos sentimientos eran lo más importante para ella, sentimientos que no supo valorar y que ahora añoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Spike noto la actitud de su hermana y quiso decirle algo, pero se fijó en que Cadence se dirigía a ella, el Ranger Verde suspiro, dándose cuenta de que la única que podía hacer algo por Twilight era su cuñada, así que decidió jugar un poco con su sobrinita.

-Hola Twilight-saludo Cadence-¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-pregunto con tono serio y Twilight suspiro con cansancio.

-En realidad si y si te molestas conmigo lo entenderé, ya que yo estoy enojada conmigo por lo que hice-dijo Twilight.

-Espera, antes de que comiences mejor vayamos a otro lugar más privado-indico Cadence y ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de la peli violeta.

Una vez que tuvieron un poco de privacidad, Twilight prosiguió a contarle lo que sucedió a su cuñada, una de las personas más importantes de su vida, le conto todo, desde como llego Sunset a su vida, como logro ser su amiga y luego comenzaron una relación que no sabía cómo definir, para finalmente romperla después de que Sentry le dijera que…aún se sentía como una pobre estúpida por haberle hecho caso.

Cuando hubo terminado, siempre omitiendo la identidad de Sunset como Ranger, Cadence guardo silencio un momento, un silencio que a Twilight la ponía bastante nerviosa, ya que la expresión de Cadence no demostraba emoción alguna, pero la ponía bastante temerosa, finalmente, Cadence dijo algunas cosas.

-Por favor, explícame porque fuiste capaz de hacer algo como eso-pidió con tono tranquilo, hecho que hirió a Twilight.

Habría preferido que Cadence le gritara, que le pegara, que la insultara, cualquier cosa, ya que aunque Cadence hablo en tono tranquilo, el tono estaba cargado de decepción, una decepción que Twilight nunca había escuchado, su cuñada estaba muy decepcionada de ella y no la culpaba por ello.

Le conto los motivos, pero ni ella misma lo sabía, nunca creyó que Sentry fuera…-Yo…realmente no sé porque lo hice…estábamos tan bien…me gustaba, pero…-.

-Realmente nunca espere que fueras capaz de hacer algo como eso, Twilight, pensé que eras mucho más lista, parece que me equivoque-dijo Cadence y Twilight cerró los ojos con pesar, sabiendo que las palabras de su cuñada eran correctas-pero aprendiste de tus errores y estas tratando de corregirlos, así que eso ya es algo-.

-Si…no sabes cómo me arrepiento por haber alejado a Sunset de mí y todo por Sentry…un chico que realmente no valía la pena-reconoció Twilight sintiéndose como una estúpida.

-Y te diste cuenta de eso-señalo Cadence, pero aun manteniendo su expresión seria-ahora dime Twilight y quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo ¿hiciste todo eso por lo que te dijo Sentry o porque tenías miedo de lo que tus padres, tus hermanos o incluso yo llegáramos a pensar de que tuvieras una relación con una chica?-aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Twilight, quien se quedó sumamente muda, no sabía que responder y no necesito hacerlo, Cadence lo adivino-ya veo, no solo creíste las palabras de un chico que en serio no valía la pena, sino que además no confiaste en tu familia e incluso llegaste a pensar que ellos te darían la espalda-.

-Cadence…yo…-su cuñada alzo su mano.

-No digas nada, por favor-pidió con tono serio y algo molesto-estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Twilight-reconoció con tranquilidad y la peli violeta solo pudo asentir-pero también me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de tus errores y que estés dispuesta a enmendarlos-agrego con sinceridad-pero debes estar preparada para todo, si quieres volver con ella tendrás que esperar tanto lo mejor como lo peor-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Twilight.

-Le hiciste un gran daño Twilight, así que no puedes esperar que ella quiera volver contigo tras eso, especialmente después de todo lo que le dijiste, tal vez quiera volver a iniciar su relación, pero también puede que ella haya salido adelante y debes estar preparada para ello, porque si ella encuentra a alguien que la valore del modo en que tu no lo hiciste, entonces vivirás arrepentida por el resto de tu vida-advirtió Cadence y Twilight no pudo evitar pensar en la maestra Lapis Lazuli.

-Lo sé…una profesora me dijo lo mismo-reconoció con pesar.

-¿Quién? ¿Fue Lapis?-pregunto Cadence.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight alzo la mirada sorprendida-¿La conoces?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿A Lapis? Por supuesto, ella, Peridot y yo éramos grandes amigas antes de…bueno, antes de que Lapis se marchara, una decisión que le advertí que siempre lamentaría, pero no me hizo caso, yo estuve con Peridot todo el tiempo que la paso llorando por Lapis, Shining Armor también fue de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, de hecho, fuimos nosotros quien le presentamos a Perla-reconoció divertida-me da gusto que Peridot haya podido salir adelante, pero cuando Lapis regreso…no pude evitar sentir pena por ella, pero ya no había nada que hacer, el pasado es el pasado y muchas veces llegamos a arrepentirnos por las decisiones que tomamos-suspiro-espero que a ti no te pase lo mismo-deseo retirándose y dejando a Twilight pensando en todo lo que le dijo, Cadence tenía razón, tenía que compensar a Sunset y en grande, realmente debía hacer muchas cosas para corregir el error que cometió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La navidad paso sin muchos problemas, salvo los que siempre vienen tras las fiestas navideñas, los cuales son las preparaciones para las fiestas de año nuevo, los Rangers estaban más que emocionados por como lo iban a pasar, ya que irían al concierto de la gran Kira Ford, estaban más que ansiosos y fue cuando Spike sugirió que llevaran a Applejack, su hermana y sus amigas, ya que también eran fans de Kira.

-Creo que entonces también podríamos invitar a Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra y Bon Bon, ya que ellas también adoran a Kira-señalo Sunset.

-¡Mientras más mejor!-grito Odd emocionado.

-Como sea-dijo Aria como siempre.

-¿No sabes otra frase que "como sea"?-pregunto Kenneth.

Aria se quedó pensando-¿Qué tal "te pateare el trasero si vuelves a tratar de corregirme"?-pregunto mirando a Kenneth con agresividad.

-¡Como sea está bien!-se apresuró a decir Kenneth temeroso.

-Bien, pues no se hable más, es hora de enviar las invitaciones, ya que el concierto está a pocos días de comenzar-dijo Sunset.

No hay que mencionar que cuando sus amigas se enteraron de ello, los gritos que pegaron, incluso la siempre tranquila Fluttershy, se emocionaron muchísimo, ir a ver a la estrella del momento a su concierto en vivo era algo maravilloso, realmente emocionante y alucinante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día del concierto finalmente llego, así como el último día del año, pronto terminaría el 2018 y comenzaría el 2019, pero los Rangers estaban ajenos a ello, solo esperaban que comenzara el momento del concierto y gracias a su pase de acceso total pudieron ingresar sin tener que esperar en la larga fila.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada!-exclamo Vinyl sin poder dejar de temblar.

-¡Es la gran Kira Ford, no puedo creer que vamos a conocer a Kira Ford!-exclamo Rainbow en iguales condiciones.

-¡Y todo gracias a estos pases de acceso total!-declaro Odd emocionado y fue cuando su vista se fijó en el puesto de ventas, donde vendían refrescos, Sabritas, galletas, hot dog, entre otras cosas-espérame aquí princesa-pidió Odd dirigiéndose al puesto.

Cuando Odd llego, literalmente salto la barra de servicio, ingresando al mismo y captando la atención de los dependientes-¡Oiga! ¡No puede hacer…!-.

-¡Acceso total!-declaro Odd mostrando su tarjeta.

-¡Si señor!-exclamo el dependiente dejándolo seguir con lo suyo.

Odd termino de hacer sus "compras" gratuitas, para después dirigirse con sus amigos, Twilight no decía nada, claro que estaba emocionada por conocer a la cantante del momento, pero también miraba a Sunset sin saber cómo actuar con ella, después de todo lo que le hizo, de todo lo que le dijo, ella aun le importaba, incluso la invito a conocer a Kira, ya que según Spike, Sunset fue quien dijo que ella debía ir.

Los Rangers se dirigieron a la zona donde se sentarían, una parte donde podrían ver todo el concierto en primera fila, reservado únicamente para las personas que se podrían considerar influyentes o que hayan sido invitadas por Kira en persona, siendo guiados por un guardia de seguridad.

-Por aquí por favor-pidió el guardia guiándolos hasta sus asientos-estos serán sus lugares, espero les gusten-.

-¡Son asombrosos!-grito Pinkie Pie, pues estaban en la zona VIP, podrían ver el concierto en primera fila.

Después de algunas horas de permanecer en sus asientos, hablando de cosas tribales, finalmente, las luces se apagaron, dando paso al inicio del concierto, comenzando con la primera canción que grabó en video hace tanto tiempo, en su época como Dino Ranger, para Kira era increíble que ya hubieran pasado casi 15 años.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ScuDtpHEScQ)**

El público no tardo en emocionarse y a gritar llenos de entusiasmo, mientras Kira y su banda continuaban con su canción, la gente estaba enardecida, sumamente emocionados de ver a su ídolo en vivo y directo, Sunset no pudo evitar reírse al pensar que toda esa genta admiraba a Kira sin saber que ella merecía esa admiración y más, pues se trataba de la Dino Ranger Amarilla, quien ayudo a salvar la Tierra de las garras del malévolo Mesogog.

Cuando Kira termino con su primera canción, los gritos de ánimo no tardaron en aumentar, mientras vitoreaban el nombre de la Ranger Amarilla, así como también algunos la grababan con sus celulares o cámaras de video que llevaron exclusivamente para el concierto.

-¡Soberbio!-grito Rarity.

-¡Te amo Kira Ford!-grito Fluttershy y Myra solo se quedó muda, nunca había visto ese lado de su pareja-¡Eres lo máximo!-gritaba emocionada y con una cara que la hacía parecerse mucho a Pinkie Pie.

-Cielos, creo que Pinkie Pie contagio a Fluttershy con algo-observo Rainbow sorprendida por la actitud de la más tímida del grupo.

Cuando Kira hubo terminado con su primera canción, se acercó al público-¡Gracias damas y caballeros! ¡Que gusto me da ver a todos los fanáticos de la música de Angel Grove!-decía por el micrófono y la gente grito con emoción.

-¡Viva Kira! ¡Te amo Kira!-gritaba Fluttershy.

-¡Y antes de continuar, quiero pedirle a una banda de rock que se encuentra entre el público que suba al escenario y me haga el honor de acompañarme en la siguiente canción!-aquella revelación dejo al público emocionado y hasta ansioso por ver quién era esa banda-¡Este grupo los vi tocando por Internet y son originarios de esta bella ciudad, así que les pido a los "Fénix Celestiales" que por favor suban al escenario y se unan a mí para cantar la siguiente canción!-invito Kira, dejando a los chicos impactados-¡Vamos, no sean tímidos y suban!-.

Los Rangers subieron al escenario, aunque Sunset y Aria iban con más seguridad, Kenneth, Starlight y Spike iban con muchos nervios, y Odd…bueno, él hacía lo suyo como siempre, cuando pasaron, Kira no tardo en presentarlos.

-Esto es algo inesperado-reconoció Sunset cuando Kira les puso el micrófono para que hablara.

-Bueno, tienen que agradecer a la persona que subió el video a su blog, cuyo nombre de usuario es DJVS8VIA-explico Kira.

Sunset no tardo en adivinar a quien pertenecía ese nombre y miro hacia Vinyl, que solo la saludo con dos de sus dedos y una sonrisa-Creo que se quien fue la responsable-reconoció con seriedad divertida.

-¡Bueno, me alegra que aceptaran acompañarnos y vaya que lo esperaba!-Kira dio indicaciones y a cada uno le dieron el instrumento que tocaban, gracias al video que Kira vio-¡Porque en serio quiero que nos acompañen en esa canción que le dedicamos a las personas que diariamente arriesgan sus vidas para salvar al mundo de muchas maneras, esas personas que viven entre nosotros y son policías, bomberos, médicos y demás, pero también, quiero dedicarla a esos héroes de colores que desde tiempos inmemorables han protegido la Tierra de amenazas que muchos no podrían enfrentar, por ello y más, dedico esta canción a todos los Power Rangers que han existido, donde quiera que estén!-grito Kira.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=2MWI4DfiCG8)**

Al escuchar la canción que Kira estaba interpretando, los ánimos aumentaron casi de inmediato, la gente estaba histérica y al borde de un colapso debido a la emoción, ya que Kira se encargó de que ese momento fuera presenciado con disparos láseres y explosiones de humo en distintos colores, fue cuando le pidió a Sunset que la acompañara en el canto y la peli fuego no dudo en hacerlo.

Ambas cantaron la parte "Go go Power Rangers", haciéndolo con mucho éxito y entusiasmo encendieron el escenario, acompañadas por sus respectivas bandas, al tiempo que una pantalla se encendía y mostraba imágenes de cada generación Ranger que ha existido, cortesía de Dulcea, una forma de agradecer a los Rangers por su ayuda.

En todo el país, por no decir mundo, los Rangers veteranos también miraban el concierto con emoción, Tommy sonrió al ver que Kira había logrado su sueño, al igual que Conner, Ethan y Trent, que la miraban desde sus respectivas casas, y aunque Kira no lo supiera, ese concierto se volvió toda una leyenda, pues en el año 2025 aún se hablaba del mismo, incluso en el año 3001 se recordaba a Kira como una de las mejores cantantes del siglo 21.

En su hogar, Celestia, Luna y Discord también veían el concierto, sintiéndose profundamente orgullosos de Sunset, aunque les llamo la atención la canción que Kira dedicaba, nunca se lo esperaron, muchos estudiantes observaban eso con emoción, tratándose de los que no pudieron conseguir boletos para poder ir, Sentry entre ellos, quien se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta al ver como esa perra de cabello de fuego, así como su banda sin talento, tocaban al lado de la gran Kira Ford.

Sunset y Kira terminaron la canción alzando sus puños, provocando los aplausos de las personas-¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Y un fuerte aplauso para los "Fénix Celestiales"!-pidió Kira, Applejack sonreía orgullosa de su novio, mientras que Twilight solo podía ver como la vida de Sunset cambio para mejor después del modo en que la hirió, un triste pensamiento cruzo por su mente en ese momento.

-¡Cielos, ya casi termina el año 2018, el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes!-declaro Kira-¡Muy bien, entonces interpretemos una canción más para despedir este año y darle la bienvenida al siguiente!-.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=_zJd6fk6Q4M)**

 **En la puerta del sol  
Como el año que fue  
Otra vez el champagne y las uvas  
Y el alquitrán, de alfombra están**

 **Los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer  
Y acaloran el ánimo  
Para aceptar que ya, pasó uno más**

 **Y en el reloj de antaño  
Como de año en año  
Cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás  
Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo  
Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás**

 **Marineros, soldados, solteros, casados,  
Amantes, andantes y alguno que otro  
Cura despistado  
Entre gritos y pitos los españolitos  
Enormes, bajitos hacemos por una vez,  
Algo a la vez**

 **Y en el reloj de antaño  
Como de año en año  
Cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás  
Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo  
Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás **

**Y aunque para las uvas hay algunos nuevos  
A los que ya no están le echaremos de menos  
Y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos  
Y en el año que viene nos reímos  
Uno, dos, tres y cuatro y empieza otra vez  
Que la quinta es la una  
Y la sexta es la dos y así el siete es tres**

 **Y decimos adiós y pedimos a dios  
Que en el año que viene,  
A ver si en vez de un millón  
Pueden ser dos**

 **En la puerta del sol  
Como el año que fue  
Otra vez el champagne y las uvas  
Y el alquitrán, de alfombra están**

Cuando Kira termino con su interpretación, nuevamente los aplausos y gritos de emoción inundaron todo el estadio, mientras Kira alzaba su puño una vez más, pero esta vez, haciendo la pose característica del Ranger Amarillo Dino Trueno.

-¡Y que este sea un año muy feliz para todos!-grito con fuerza-¡Y que continúe la fiesta!-ánimo y el concierto continuo, siempre con los Fénix Celestiales acompañándola.

Esa fue una noche que se quedaría en la mente de todos por el resto de sus vidas, algo que difícilmente olvidarían, pero desgraciadamente, las cosas buenas tienen que acabar y la misión de los Guardianes de la Vida todavía no acababa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una forma muy divertida y única de despedir el año, la vida está llena de sorpresas, pero el Undead World aun esta al asecho y listo para desatar su venganza"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y con esto les doy la bienvenida al primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de "Guardianes de la Vida", espero sea de su total agrado, porque pronto veremos a la nueva jefa del Undead World en acción**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las damas hermosas y felices, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros felices, como bien dice Droppy**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Nueva Reina Primera Parte

" _ **Después de la derrota de Darkonda, los Rangers finalmente tuvieron una oportunidad para disfrutar de la navidad con sus familias tranquilamente, para después pasar el año nuevo de una manera que nunca imaginaron, asistiendo a un concierto de Kira Ford, donde no solo disfrutaron de un gran espectáculo, sino que además pudieron tocar a su lado en vivo y directo, interpretando una canción en honor a los Rangers y una más para despedir el año, realmente fue una noche que siempre vivirá en sus recuerdos y momentos más emocionantes, desafortunadamente, la calma está a punto de terminar y el momento de volver a enfrentarse al siniestro Undead World está por llegar, pues aunque Necronomica fue vencida, está lejos de estar completamente derrotado"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Nuevas Reinas**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Undead World**

Los principales enemigos de los Guardianes de la Vida habían estado inactivos en los últimos días ¿la razón? La pérdida de su líder supremo, con la caída de Necronomica, todo el Undead World debía prepararse para el momento en que Reiji tomara el trono, pero sin la corona de su madre no podría hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que aún no han encontrado la corona?-cuestiono molesta la Princesa, sentada en el trono que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre.

-¡Le ruego que nos disculpe, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla!-respondió Tsue.

-¡La batalla impidió ver en donde cayó la corona y por eso hemos tardado mucho!-explico Sheer asustada.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Envíen a los Zombis y Gremlins a la ciudad, envíen a todas nuestras fuerzas si es necesario, pero encuéntrenla!-ordeno con furia.

-¡Si majestad!-.

Cuando Reiji se quedó sola, sujeto a Lilim entre sus brazos-Cuando tenga la corona de mi mami podré tomar el lugar que me corresponde como la Emperatriz del Undead World y entonces haré que los Rangers paguen por haberla destruido-gruño con ira y odio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Liderados por Segadora, Estraga, Einar, Yabaiba y las recién llegadas Tsue y Sheer, los cuales se dividieron por toda la ciudad en el manto de la noche, buscando por todos lados la corona de Necronomica, siempre por el área en que se llevó a cabo la batalla entre los Rangers y la Emperatriz.

-Esto no tiene sentido-gruño Estraga-la Emperatriz peleo por este lugar, la corona debería estar por aquí-.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Segadora apareciendo de pronto-todos fuimos testigos de cómo esos malditos Rangers la destruían por esta zona ¿Cómo es posible que no se encuentre en ninguna parte?-.

-Solo hay una explicación-dijo Einar apareciendo de pronto y colocándose junto a sus compañeros-alguien debió encontrarla antes que nosotros, no olviden que la ciudad recién sufrió el ataque de ese grupo de sacos de mierda conocidos por ser unos traidores sin honor-.

-Aun así, dudo mucho que ellos la tengan, después de todo, la habrían usado en contra de los Rangers de ser así-dijo Estraga pensativo-quien tenga la corona debió obtenerla poco después de que Necronomica fuera destruida y creo que tengo una ligera sospecha de quien pudo ser-.

-¿Crees que los Rangers la encontraron?-pregunto Segadora temerosa de que hayan sido ellos los responsables de que la corona no se encontrara.

-No, si ese fuera el caso seguramente ya la habrían destruido-dijo Estraga-el que tenga la corona debe conocer su oscuro poder y trata de tomarlo para sí mismo-.

-Y hasta el momento solo hay dos tipos que serían tan tontos para tratar de profanar el poder de los No Muertos-reconoció Einar comprendiendo el punto de Estraga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, su rostro mostraba una calma que no había tenido recientemente, en especial por la batalla contra el Undead World, el estrés de que Sunset descubriera la verdad y el ataque de Darkonda, son cosas que realmente agotan a cualquiera, pero entonces, la esfera comenzó a manifestar energía oscura, provocando que la fiel mentora se levantara de golpe.

Rápidamente corrió a la esfera para ver cuál era el problema y se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba-No-dijo atemorizada y dándose cuenta del peligro que se avecinaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En la cabaña oculta en la espesura del bosque, Cian le mostraba a su compañero, Niall, su reciente descubrimiento, hecho que lo divertida mucho, pero a Niall no le parecía nada sensato y lo demostraba en cada instante.

-Tienes que ser un verdadero tonto al atreverte a traer la corona de Necronomica, no tienes idea de en qué te estas metiendo-gruño Niall.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, la corona de la Emperatriz del Undead World guarda el poder de los No Muertos, si solo aprendo a usarlo nadie será capaz de interponerse en mi camino-señalo disponiéndose a colocársela, pero apenas su cabeza rozo la corona, esta le dio una potente descarga eléctrica, que lo obligo a soltarla-¿Qué putas…?-.

-Realmente necesitas estudiar un poco más, si lo hicieras sabrías que la corona solo puede ser usada por aquellos que lleven el nombre "Necro", por lo tanto, con Necronomica destruida, su hija es la siguiente en la lista; Necro Reiji-revelo Niall.

-¡No voy a permitir que esa mocosa inútil se quede con el poder! ¡Encontrare el modo de controlar este poder y me desharé de todos los que se interpongan en mi camino!-aseguro con furia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea caminaba de un lado a otro con mucha ansiedad y preocupación, esperando que sus temores no fueran verdad, pero después de ver la batalla contra Necronomica otra vez se dio cuenta de que era así, fue cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por el llamado tan repentino de su mentora.

-Rangers, me temo que el Undead World ha vuelto a las andadas-revelo Dulcea con tono serio y los Rangers se quedaron sorprendidos, así como también incrédulos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Starlight.

-Creí que sin la bruja suprema ya no tendrían ninguna razón para continuar con sus ataques-dijo Kenneth confundido.

-Ojala las cosas hubieran terminado ahí-dijo Kael apareciendo repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers-me da gusto verlos de nuevo, por desgracia, quisiera que fueran en mejores circunstancias-.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando exactamente?-pregunto Spike sin entender porque motivos estaban tan preocupados.

-¡Vencimos a Necronomica! Eso debió acabar con la ambición del Undead World!-señalo Odd.

-Por desgracia no fue así-señalo Dulcea-el Undead World pudo haber perdido a su Emperatriz, pero todavía tienen una líder y temo que ella puede volverse alguien mucho peor-.

-¿Reiji? No hablara en serio-señalo Aria con sarcasmo.

-Hablo muy en serio-Dulcea suspiro con resignación-el origen del Undead World es tan antiguo como la vida misma, se dice que nació poco después de que el más grande mal de todos, la Gran Bestia del Mal fuera derrotado…-comenzó Dulcea.

" _ **Aquel terrible enemigo, cuyo poder era suficiente para destruir miles de Universos, pudo ser derrotado solo por una legión de valientes guerreros que representaban las mejores virtudes que existen, pero tras su caída, muchos de sus restos malignos quedaron en el Universo, dando origen a cientos de enemigos que se convirtieron en sus hijos; Ivan Ooze, el líder original de la Alianza del Mal, la Reina Bansheera y sus demonios, el Amo Org y sus toxinas, Octomus y su abismo, Dai Shi y sus espíritus demoniacos…y por supuesto, el Undead World mismo.**_

 _ **La historia del Undead World se empareja desde los ancestros de Sunset, cuando la primera líder del Undead World forjo una corona con el oscuro poder de los infiernos, una corona que la convirtió en un ser que no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, fue la primera Emperatriz de los No Muertos, la primera de muchos.**_

Dulcea hizo una pausa para mirar a Sunset-Es cierto que en un principio, tus ancestros eran bastante…extremistas en sus métodos-.

-Que amable fuiste-dijo Adara apareciendo de pronto-lamento si interrumpí, pero creo que yo también debo estar aquí, después de todo, yo encontré el templo de tus antepasados-.

-Nos alegra que lo estés-dijo Dulcea sonriendo-en fin, cuando el Undead World se alzó con su primera líder, las Shimmer dejaron de lado su vida de destrucción y usaron el fuego para crear vida, de ese modo pudieron vencer a la Emperatriz, pero así como nacieron más guerreras con la llama de la vida, también lo hicieron herederas de los No Muertos-.

-Entonces Necronomica ¿no era la jefa de jefas de ese mundo?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-Necronomica fue la sexta Emperatriz del Undead World, pero también fue la más peligrosa hasta el momento, ya que consiguió lo que sus predecesoras no pudieron, llevaron a los Shimmer hasta la extinción, quedando solo Sunset como una Shimmer legitima-revelo Dulcea-algo que deben entender es que cuando una nueva Emperatriz surge, obtiene los poderes de todas las Emperatrices anteriores a ellas y con Necronomica destruida, le corresponde a Reiji seguir el legado, ella se convertirá en la séptima Emperatriz y si lo consigue…será un infierno mucho peor que el de su madre-.

-¿Por qué lo dice con tanta seguridad?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y temeroso.

Aria fue la primera en dar la respuesta-Porque ella será la séptima Emperatriz y el siete es el número mágico más poderoso que existe-comprendió.

-Efectivamente, tal vez suene ridículo, pero me temo que es una terrible realidad, si Reiji obtiene la corona de su madre obtendrá su poder y el de todas sus antepasadas, se volverá tan poderosa como no tienen una idea-revelo Dulcea.

Los Rangers guardaron silencio ante eso, pero entonces Starlight hizo una pregunta inquietante-¿Cómo saben que Reiji no tiene la corona en su poder ya?-pregunto esperando que su mentora y sus amigos le respondieran.

-Porque si ese fuera el caso, ella ya estaría atacando, pero el hecho de que no lo haya hecho revela que aún no la tiene en su poder-explico Kael.

-Lo que significa que alguien más debe tenerla, Rangers, deben encontrar la corona y destruirla antes de que sea demasiado tarde-indico Dulcea.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros-aseguro Sunset.

-Ya tenemos a Daiki, Myra, Ciara y Thomas buscando por la ciudad, les pedimos a otros de nuestros aliados que se mantengan alerta fuera de la ciudad, pero en las áreas cercanas por si ven algo-dijo Kael.

-Del mismo modo hemos puesto sobre aviso a Isaac, solo para que ponga en marcha un plan de evacuación por si acaso-dijo Adara.

Los Rangers estuvieron a punto de retirarse para comenzar con la búsqueda de la nefasta corona, cuando Kenneth se detuvo-Oigan esperen ¿tienen alguna idea de donde pueda estar esa corona?-pregunto el Ranger Azul.

-Creo que sí y me preocupa la realidad-dijo Kael con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Diagon se presentó ante Reiji, quien se encontraba sentada en el trono que pronto sería suyo, al menos hasta que finalmente encontraran la corona que ahora le pertenecía, pero hasta el momento no había señal alguna de la misma.

-Lamento traer malas noticias Princesa, pero aún no hemos podido encontrar la corona de su madre-informo Diagon.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no está bien, tengo que tener la corona, solo así podré tomar el lugar que me corresponde como la nueva Emperatriz del Undead World!-bramo furiosa.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero parece que quien tiene la corona se ha ocultado muy bien-explico Diagon.

-¡Eso no es aceptable!-bramo Reiji-¡Belial! ¡Neal!-grito la Princesa con fuerza y los dos guerreros que fueron enviados a la fosa reaparición.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Belial.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Neal, ambos se veían en condiciones bastante lamentables, lo que demostraba que estuvieron peleando mientras se encontraban en ese lugar y ninguno de los dos parecía haber estado dispuesto a perder ante el otro.

-¡Yo soy lo que ocurrió!-bramo Reiji captando la atención de ambos villanos-¡Ahora yo seré la nueva líder del Undead World, esos malditos Rangers destruyeron a mi mami y por eso van a pagar, pero para conseguirlo primero necesito de la corona de mi mamá y ya que no han sido capaces de encontrarla, los saque de la fosa para que se unan en la búsqueda y me traigan mi corona!-.

-¡A mi ninguna mocosa me da órdenes!-bramo Belial lanzándose contra Reiji, pero entonces, Lilim se transformó, deteniendo el golpe de Belial con facilidad, para después darle un codazo en el abdomen, seguido de un golpe con su sable, provocando que el lunático rodara por el suelo.

-¡Pronto dejare de ser una mocosa, pero primero traigan la corona y les permitiré estar fuera de la fosa, fallen y no solo los devolveré, sino que Lilim se encargara de ustedes!-amenazo Reiji y la guerrera sonrió de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Con ayuda de sus aliados, mientras Dulcea y Kael monitoreaban todo desde el Árbol de la Vida, los Rangers se dispusieron a buscar la corona y el lugar en donde quiera que estuviera oculta, solo esperaban poder encontrarla antes de que el Undead World lo hiciera, en esos momentos, Kenneth y Odd se encontraba en la parte oeste de la ciudad, siempre cerca al lugar donde Necronomica fue derrotada, mientras los demás buscaban más lejos.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo una corona de ese tamaño pudo pasar desapercibida?-pregunto Odd confundido y refiriéndose al tamaño de la corona cuando Necronomica los ataco en su encuentro final con ella.

-La explosión debió impedir que la viéramos, ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrarla antes de que el Undead World la encuentre-dijo Kenneth buscando tras unos depósitos de basuras.

Fue cuando Odd se dio cuenta de un detalle-Creo que ya encontraron algo y no es precisamente una corona-señalo Odd y cuando Kenneth volteo…

-¡Vaya, tanto tiempo sin vernos Rangers!-saludo Yabaiba acompañado por un grupo de Zombis-¿se puede saber qué es lo que están buscando?-.

-¡Creo que eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe!-aseguro Kenneth.

-¡Si y si piensas que es la corona de tu jefa estas muy equivocado!-respondió Odd y Kenneth se golpeó la frente con su mano.

Al escuchar eso, Yabaiba se rio-Vaya, eso es un alivio, por un momento pensé que lo sabían, bueno, sigan con lo suyo-dijo Yabaiba, dejando a Kenneth en shock-un momento… ¡Buscan la corona de la Emperatriz!-reacciono Yabaiba.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-exclamo Odd alarmado de ver que Yabaiba los había descubierto y Kenneth se tuvo que jalar las greñas para no gritar por lo molesto que se puso.

-¡No podemos permitir que la encuentren! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Yabaiba enviando a sus Zombis en contra de los chicos.

-Odd, te quiero como un hermano ¡Pero a veces quisiera partirte la…!-Kenneth no pudo terminar, ya que los Zombis iniciaron su ataque, obligándolo a agacharse muy a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, los demás Rangers continuaban su búsqueda de la corona, hasta el momento no habían tenido mucha suerte, pero se encontraron con varios soldados del Undead World, lo que significaba que ellos tampoco la tenían, eso era una noticia algo alentadora.

-Pero si ellos no la tienen, entonces ¿Quién puede tenerla?-se preguntó Spike, que estaba buscando junto con Starlight.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será concentrarnos en encontrarla antes de que…-el comunicador de Starlight sonó-¿Qué pasa Kenneth?-.

-"Chicos, sé que están ocupados y eso, pero ¿podrían venir a ayudarnos cuanto antes?"-pregunto Kenneth alarmado.

-"¿Estás hablando con los demás? Mándales mis saludos"-pidió Odd, cuando se escuchó el gruñido de los Zombis.

-Creo que Kenneth y Odd encontraron otra cosa-dijo Starlight.

-¡Pues vamos a ayudarles!-grito Spike, al tiempo que Sunset y Aria también se dirigían al lugar tras recibir el llamado de Kenneth.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Normalmente, Kenneth y Odd podrían con los Zombis, pero esta vez, estaban saliendo de varios lados, tomándolos por sorpresa-¡Montoneros!-grito Kenneth cuando fue sujetado por seis y Odd por siete, mismos que los derribaron.

-¡Vénganse de a uno y les voy a dar sus pataditas!-aseguro Odd.

-¡Eso es! ¡Devoren al rubio tonto, yo me quedo con el Ranger Azul!-indico Yabaiba, cuando de pronto, fue derribado por una patada-¿Qué?-.

-¡Lo siento Yabaiba, pero hoy nadie será devorado!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!-bramo Yabaiba, cuando Kenneth y Odd fueron socorridos por Starlight, Spike y Aria, quienes llegaron a tiempo por detrás.

-Gracias chicos, la sentimos cerca-expreso Kenneth-muy bien Yabaiba ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto de una buena vez?-pregunto tronándose los nudillos de sus manos.

-¡Otro día con más calmita!-declaro Yabaiba retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Cobarde-gruño Aria ante eso.

-Bueno ¿han tenido suerte con la corona?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-No hasta el momento y esto no me está gustando nada, me preocupa que ahora esté en manos de alguien sumamente peligroso-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Donald Trump-exclamo Odd aterrado ante la posibilidad de que el ex presidente la tuviera.

-No tarado-regaño Kenneth.

-Eso ya no importa ahora-dijo Sunset-tenemos que encontrar la corona antes de que sea tarde-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Reiji se encontraba peinando a Lilim, mientras esperaba noticias de sus tropas sobre la corona, al tiempo que soltaba una risa infantil sumamente tierna y bastante siniestra-Cuando tenga la corona y tome el trono podré conseguir mi venganza, pero dime Lilim ¿Qué tendría de divertido destruir a la Ranger Roja? Cuando puedo hacer algo peor, aprisionando su alma con forma de muñeca, mi nueva muñeca favorita, sujeta a mis caprichos y deseos-expreso Reiji, mientras Lilim solo pensaba que prefería la opción de la destrucción.

La Princesa y futura Emperatriz se rio de forma siniestra, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban, pensando en lo que haría una vez que capturara a Sunset…

 **( www. youtube watch? v=kcIZ9pV6ZQY)**

 **Anda Vamos Muñequita Horrenda ¿No Querrás Que  
Mami Se Enoje Verdad…? (No…)  
Tomate Este Té Que Te Prepare Especialmente  
(No, No Quiero…)  
Vamos Solo Un Sorbito Esta Muy Rico (No, No Quiero…)  
No, No, No...**

 **Tu No Te Imaginas Lo Que Te Va a Pasar  
(Que Te Va a Pasar)  
Cuando Llegue La Hora Del Que Tu Lo Sabrás  
(Oh! Lo Sabrás)  
Veneno y Azúcar Hay Que Celebrar…  
(Hay Que Celebrar)  
Una Dulce Muerte y Un Lindo Funeral  
(Lindo Funeral)**

 **Has De Saber Que Las Muñecas Feas Me Asustan Siempre  
( Si, Si…)  
Es Por Eso Que Te Daré Un Té Muy Rico  
( Si…)  
No, No Sentirás Nada  
( De Verdad…)  
Solo Dale Un Pequeño Sorbo  
( Si…)  
Ha Este Té Que Te Matara…  
(Si, Si, Si, Si…)**

 **Tus Ojos Se Nublan y Todo Vueltas Da  
Muñequita Horrenda Este Es Tu Final  
Reina Bien Que Sepa Lo Que Sucedió En El  
Viejo Ropero Alguien Te Olvido…**

 **Tu No Te Imaginas Lo Que Te Va a Pasar  
(Que Te Va a Pasar)  
Cuando Llegue La Hora Del Que Tu Lo Sabrás  
(Oh! Lo Sabrás)  
Veneno y Azúcar Hay Que Celebra  
(Hay Que Celebrar)  
Una Dulce Muerte y Un Lindo Funeral  
(Lindo Funeral)**

Mientras Reiji se imaginaba lo que haría con Sunset cuando la tuviera en su poder, no solo se divertiría con ella de maneras que nunca se imaginaba, sino que antes de eso, la utilizaría en contra de los Rangers, usaría el poder de los Shimmer en contra del mundo que ellas juraron proteger, ese sería el destino de todos aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarla, especialmente de Sunset.

-No puedo esperar a tener el poder de mi madre y cumplir con mi destino-sentencio riéndose de forma sumamente infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, de manera diabólica-mami, te aseguro que te sentirás orgullosa de mí-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Sheer sobrevolaba las montañas, dirigiéndose a los bosques, siempre atenta a cualquier cosa sospechosa, pero hasta el momento no habría visto nada-¡Maldición! ¡Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista de quien fue el miserable hijo de perra que tomo la corona en ese momento esto sería más sencillo!-gruño volteando para todos lados, cuando se fijó en algo-que extraño, siento una sensación muy familiar que viene en esa dirección, es como si fuera la energía de la Emperatriz Necronomica… ¡Solo puede significar una cosa!-exclamo dirigiéndose en la dirección indicada.

Cuando llego al sitio indicado, rápidamente descendió para evitar ser detectada y lentamente se acercó, encontrándose con una cabaña, al asomarse por la ventana descubrió lo que estaban buscando, así como a los responsables que la tenían en su poder.

-Ya los encontré-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Gremlin Listo se acercó a la Princesa tras recibir el informe-Princesa, he recibido un llamado de Sheer, al parecer ya encontró la corona y a los responsables de robarla-informo inclinándose.

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa sádica se formó en las facciones infantiles de Reiji-Parece que voy a conseguir matar dos pájaros de un tiro, estoy más que ansiosa por que comience la fiesta-declaro riéndose.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, el Undead World está haciendo preparaciones para recibir a su nueva líder y si esto ocurre, un nuevo infierno se desatara ¿será posible que los Rangers puedan impedirlo?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _la amenaza de Reiji ya está comenzando, pero primero tiene que apoderarse de la corona de su madre para poder subir al trono, de lo contrario nunca obtendrá su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya ha comenzado una desesperada búsqueda por la corona de Necronomica, misma que convertirá a Reiji en la nueva Emperatriz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no te preocupes, eso es algo que planeo hacer, después de todo, sus emociones lo harían un blanco de Reiji. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya lo acabas de ver, han estado buscando la corona de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de hecho si lo he pensado, ya que será parte del plan que Reiji tiene para poder obtener a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _y Aelita lo considera adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _hasta los más calmados tienen un lado sumamente intenso y surge cuando menos lo esperas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora el Undead World ha vuelto a las andadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _como viste, estaban ocupados en otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _fue una despedida de fin de año algo adelantada, supongo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _antes de comenzar con su venganza, primero necesita obtener el poder de su madre para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _creo que lo has mencionado un par de veces (nótese el sarcasmo). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Karin Light, Zero One, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, The LAV, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gunda, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Naga Dragón, El Monitor, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Emperor, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Iron Mario, Berserk Inmortal, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Giorno Joestar, Ant, Freedom Gundam, Regulus Leo, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Black Hunter, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Revolver,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Nueva Reina Segunda Parte

" _ **Tras su victoria sobre Darkonda, los Rangers pensaron que finalmente podrían volver a sus vidas, pero desgraciadamente, se enteraron que el Undead World está buscando la corona de Necronomica, ya que si Reiji la obtiene, se convertirá en la nueva Emperatriz, volviéndose una amenaza mucho más peligrosa que su madre, por lo que los Rangers, junto con varios de sus aliados, se dispersaron para buscarla y destruirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, desconociendo que la corona estaba en posesión de Niall y Cian, a quienes Sheer descubrió en su escondite oculto en las montañas cercanas a los bosques de Angel Grove, ahora, comienza una carrera mucho más intensa para evitar que una nueva enemiga mucho más poderosa surja"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Nuevas Reinas**

 **Segunda Parte**

La carrera en la búsqueda de la corona de Necronomica continuaba, los Rangers seguían buscando por toda la ciudad, ignorando por completo el gran peligro que estaba manifestándose en esos momentos fuera de Angel Grove.

En esos momentos, a las afueras de Angel Grove, justo en los bosques que se encontraban detrás de las montañas, Sheer acababa de encontrar el lugar exacto donde Cian y Niall se mantenían ocultos, aunque en estos momentos, Niall se encontraba en una discusión con Cian, tratando de hacerle entender que lo que estaba buscando era demasiado riesgoso.

-¡No me importa!-bramo Cian.

-Tienes que escuchar a la razón por una vez en tu puta vida, cuando tomaste decisiones apresuradas casi acabas con tu propia existencia-señalo Niall-a menos que quieras terminar en el inframundo te sugiero que te olvides de esa estupidez-.

-¡De ninguna manera!-bramo Cian-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Con esto en nuestras manos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por obtener el poder de Segadora! Ni ella podrá hacer nada en nuestra contra, ni siquiera los Rangers podrán hacerlo-expreso sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Realmente no tienes idea de en qué te estas metiendo-señalo Niall con fastidio.

De pronto, un sonido capto la atención de ambos guerreros, hecho que los inquieto un poco, al menos, a Niall, mientras que Cian solo observaba en la ventana esperando cualquier posible sorpresa, de pronto, una de las ventanas se rompió en pedazos, dando paso a un grupo de Gremlins, los cuales se rieron sumamente divertidos.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Cian alarmado.

-¡Nos encontraron!-bramo Niall preparándose para el combate, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia, dando paso a Diagon y Segadora.

-Los encontramos-dijo Diagon sonriendo de manera cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera de cristal detecto una gran cantidad de energía maligna, misma que rápidamente Dulcea localizo-¡Rangers! ¡Varios guerreros del Undead World se encuentra en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, lo más probable es que la corona se encuentre en ese sitio!-indico Dulcea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Sunset fue quien atendió el llamado en esos momentos-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos para allá!-Sunset y sus amigos se dispusieron a ir al sitio de la batalla, pero fueron interceptados por Tsue, Yabaiba, Estraga, Belial, Neal y Einar, los cuales les cerraron el paso en cuanto ellos se disponían a dirigirse a las montañas.

-¡No tan rápido Rangers! ¡Pensaron que había escapado Rangers, pero solo fui a buscar a mis amigos para poder encargarnos todos de ustedes!-declaro Yabaiba riéndose y provocando que Tsue negara con la cabeza.

Los Rangers solo se pusieron en guardia, sabiendo que esto no era más que una distracción para que Reiji pudiera obtener la corona de Necronomica y de ser así, entonces el mundo entraría en una nueva etapa de peligro y de terror.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para perder, tenemos que ocuparnos de esto lo más pronto posible!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose listos para la acción.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Estraga transformándose-¡Es hora de enviarlos al abismo eterno!-.

Los Rangers se lanzaron al ataque de inmediato, esperando poder acabar rápidamente con ellos y volver a su búsqueda de la corona de Necronomica antes de que cayera en manos de la Princesa, realmente no querían tener que volver a enfrentar a una Emperatriz que es casi inmortal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Gremlins atacaban con todo lo que tenían a esos dos guerreros, los cuales se defendían como podían de sus atacantes, especialmente cuando Segadora y Diagon se unieron a la batalla, fue cuando Segadora diviso la corona.

-¡Ahí esta!-grito Segadora dirigiéndose a la misma, solo para ser interceptada por uno de los monstruos de dibujo de Niall.

-¡No dejes que se apoderen de la corona!-grito Niall sabiendo las consecuencias que conllevarían con lo mismo.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-bramo Cian lanzándose al ataque también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers chocaron con sus rivales con mucha fuerza, luchando con mucha valentina contra sus contrincantes, una batalla que no estaba siendo nada sencillo, los Rangers no podían perder el tiempo y por ello trataban de acabar con sus rivales lo más rápido posible, desafortunadamente, eso también evitaba que se concentraran de la manera correcta.

-¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo!-declaro Belial riéndose de forma demencial como antes-¡Estoy más que ansioso por acabar con ustedes de una vez más!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-gruño Aria preparándose para el ataque, cuando Neal apareció detrás de Aria y se dispuso a atacarla por la espalda, siendo derribado por una patada lanzada por Ciara.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro Ciara, al tiempo que Myra, Daiki, Thomas, Conan, Kalen y Sean hicieron acto de aparición, finalizando con Adara.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!-declaro Adara sonriendo emocionada por volver a encontrarse con algunos viejos sirvientes de Necronomica.

-¡Mierda! ¡Llegaron más basuras a molestar!-gruño Estraga.

Los Rangers se alegraron al ver a sus amigos aparecer-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes vayan a buscar la corona, esa es la prioridad!-indico Kalen y Sunset asintió.

-¡Entendido! ¡Andando!-indico Sunset y los Rangers invocaron sus motos, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar indicado, mientras los villanos eran entretenidos por sus amigos, la carrera comenzaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la cabaña la batalla también continuaba, los dos villanos luchaban con todo lo que tenían en contra de los siervos del Undead World, pero al verse superados tuvieron que cambiar su estrategia, rápidamente, Niall hizo algunos dibujos más y creo varias copias de ellos, así como de la corona.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Diagon ante eso.

-¡Ahora solo tienen que averiguar quiénes son los verdaderos y cuál es la corona autentica!-señalo Niall sonriendo de forma burlona.

Segadora y Diagon comenzaron a atacar a todas las copias, así como también a tomar cuanta corona estuviera a su alcance, pero ninguna de ellas o de ellos resultaba ser el verdadero-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se esconden cobardes?-cuestiono Diagon furioso.

Por su parte, Cian y Niall ya estaban fuera de la cabaña, huyendo rápidamente del lugar y con la corona en su poder, aunque Niall seguía pensando que era una mala idea y que lo mejor era destruirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, idea a la cual Cian se negaba rotundamente.

-¡No voy a destruir el poder más grande solo porque tú le temes!-declaro Cian sujetando con firmeza la corona.

-¡Tu también deberías temerle!-gruño Niall.

-¡Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo!-expreso Sheer haciendo acto de aparición frente a ellos-¡De ese modo lograras vivir un poco más!-declaro riéndose de manera cruel.

-¡Por favor, en serio crees que necesitamos preocuparnos por ti!-declaro Cian riéndose-¡Podemos contigo sin ningún problema!-.

Sheer gruño al escuchar eso, peor no fue necesario que hicieran nada, ya que Reiji hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por varios Zombis que vestían como guerreros Ninja-¡No es necesario que ella haga algo cuando yo estoy aquí para encargarme de ustedes par de ladrones!-señalo la Princesa mirándolos con enfado-¡Esa corona me pertenece, así que entréguenmela en este instante!-.

-¡Púdrete mocosa de mierda! ¡Jamás le entregare esto a una niña malcriada como tú! ¡La corona es mía!-aseguro Cian sujetándola con fiereza.

-Ese es un error que te va a costar caro-gruño Reiji-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a los Zombis a la batalla.

Cian y Niall comenzaron el contraataque con rapidez, al tiempo que Sheer también se unía a la contienda, con una patada logro quitarle la corona del brazo a Cian, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Cian la atrapo con sus hijos y la manejo como si fuera su marioneta.

-¡Maldito saco de estiércol!-bramo Sheer haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu nuevo maestro perra!-declaro Cian sonriendo de forma retorcida al ver que Sheer hacía esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Solo espera a que me libere y te daré lo que te mereces!-bramo Sheer.

Reiji buscaba la corona con la mirada y finalmente la divisó, rápidamente corrió hacia ella para tomarla, cuando un disparo la detuvo de golpe y al voltear vio llegar a los Power Rangers justo a tiempo, como suele suceder.

-¡No es justo!-exclamo Reiji molesta de esto.

-¡No vas a obtener esa corona Reiji, lo mejor será que te rindas!-advirtió Sunset.

-¡A menos que quieras terminar como tu madre!-escupió Aria mirándola con asco y burla, provocando que Reiji se molestara al escuchar eso.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto!-bramo Reiji y Lilim se elevó transformándose en su forma guerrera.

Lilim rápidamente blandió su sable y de un rápido movimiento lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía contra los Rangers, lanzándolos por los aires debido a su terrible poder, mientras que Cian y Niall continuaban enfrascados con los Zombis, la corona seguía rodando de un lado a otro, sin que nadie pudiera sujetarla en algún momento, hecho que en cierto modo era algo sumamente divertido.

-¿Dónde está mi corona?-preguntaba Reiji buscándola de manera desesperada, pero la corona no se veía por ninguna parte-¡Mierda! ¡No voy a permitir que mi reinado acabe antes de comenzar!-bramo furiosa.

De pronto la vio, rápidamente, Reiji corrió hacia la misma, pero entonces un Zombi cayó sobre ella, provocando que rodaran por el suelo-¡Cadáver sin sesos!-bramo Reiji dándole una patada con fuerza.

Odd fue el siguiente en divisar la corona-¡La tengo!-grito lanzándose a recogerla, siendo derribado por una serie de patadas voladoras de parte de Lilim, seguido de una más en la mandíbula que lo tiro contra el suelo-olvídenlo-dijo aturdido por el golpe.

Starlight le disparo varias flechas a Lilim, pero esta las bloqueo todas con su sable, para asombro de la Ranger Blanca, Aria le disparo con su Blaster y Lilim la detuvo con su sable, devolviéndole el disparo a ambas Rangers, lanzándolas por los aires, provocando una sonrisa en la villana.

Cuando Kenneth y Spike la atacaron al mismo tiempo, Lilim los bloqueo con facilidad y luego les dio varios golpes en distintos puntos de sus cuerpos con una velocidad sumamente impresionante, dejándolos en el suelo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto el Ranger Verde adolorido.

-Creo que es cierto lo que se dice, es mejor tener cuidado con los callados-dijo Kenneth en iguales condiciones.

Fue cuando Lilim fijo su atención en Sunset, quien estaba buscando la corona de Reiji, al ver eso, Lilim se enfureció y arremetió contra ella, por fortuna, la peli fuego reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque con su espada, pero no pudo evitar recibir un rodillazo en el abdomen.

Lilim rápidamente comenzó a girar y se lanzó contra Sunset, atacándola con mucha fuerza y agresividad, Sunset cayó de rodillas ante esos ataques, pero todavía no estaba vencida, levantándose con algo de dificultad, encaro a su rival, quien la miraba con profundo odio.

-Parece que te hice algo, aunque no me sorprendería, he hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso-afirmo Sunset con una sonrisa sarcástica y provocando la furia de Lilim.

Reiji seguía buscando desesperadamente la corona de su madre, tenía que encontrarla para poder tomar su lugar, pero por más que buscaba no la veía en ninguna parte, todo debido al caos de la batalla en la cual se encontraban, Reiji maldijo su suerte, esto no iba a terminar así debía encontrar el modo de…

-¡Majestad!-grito Sheer siendo lanzada por Cian sobre ella, Reiji apenas pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, siendo tan pequeña pudo hacerlo con mucha agilidad, al tiempo que Cian aparecía de nuevo.

-¡Mocosa entrometida, realmente me molesta que hayas creído que podrías tomar el poder de tu madre, ese poder no puede usarlo una mocosa tan insolente como tú!-expreso Cian sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Ese poder me pertenece!-bramo Reiji disparándolo un pequeño rayo, mismo que Cian detuvo con facilidad-¡No es justo!-exclamo alarmada.

Lilim escucho lo que pasaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta del problema de su princesa, rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset, quien decidió aprovechar el momento para buscar la corona, misma que se encontraba en manos de…

-¿Buscabas esto?-pregunto Niall mostrando la corona y provocando que Sunset, junto a sus amigos, que se reagruparon a su lado se preocuparan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Reiji retrocedía espantada, mientras que Cian se acercaba lentamente a ella, parecía que el guerrero tenía una intención muy clara de destruirla-¡Sin ti en mi camino el poder de la corona será mío y nadie podrá hacerme frente!-sentencio con malicia.

Fue cuando Lilim apareció, interponiéndose entre su Princesa y el guerrero, tomando por sorpresa a Cian-¡Lilim! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!-exclamo la Princesa contenta y Lilim sonrió.

-¡No te metas en esto!-bramo Cian lanzando sus hilos contra Lilim para dominarla, pero para su sorpresa, sus hilos no funcionaban en ella, hecho que la dejo impactada-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi ataque no funciona?-cuestiono tratando de controlarla, pero por más que intentaba no era capaz de hacerlo.

-Eres un pobre iluso-dijo Reiji sonriendo de forma siniestra-Lilim es mi muñeca favorita, lo que significa que solo me obedece a mí, además de que ella es también la mejor guerrera del todo el Undead World ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras mi querida amiga?-pregunto Reiji y Lilim asintió.

Moviéndose con mucha facilidad se liberó con gran facilidad de sus agarres, para impacto de Cian-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Lilim arremetió contra él a una gran velocidad, golpeándolo repetidamente con sus dedos, dándole en distintos puntos de presión del cuerpo, para después girar y darle un golpe con su sable con mucha fuerza.

Cian cayó al suelo tras recibir el impacto del arma de Lilim, quien se incorporó tras su victoria, acercándose a revisar cómo se encontraba su amada Princesa-Buen trabajo Lilim, ahora concentrémonos en mi corona, no voy a permitir que esos malditos Rangers se deshagan de ella antes de que mi reinado comience-gruño Reiji.

Lilim asintió ante las indicaciones de la Princesa, para después chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer a un nuevo grupo de Zombis, solo que todos estos eran de género femenino y vestidas como guerreras de la antigüedad, siendo guiadas por Lilim, se dirigieron a buscar la corona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers y Niall se encontraba en otro lado del bosque, viéndose fijamente, mientras que Niall sostenía la corona de Necronomica-Déjame ver si entendí bien esto ¿quieres ayudarnos a destruir esa corona del mal?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Efectivamente-respondió Niall.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué tan estúpidos crees que somos? ¿Cómo Odd?-cuestiono Aria.

-¡Si! Espera ¿Qué?-exclamo Odd reaccionando.

-No pretendo decirles que son "estúpidos", pero Cian está demasiado cegado en su búsqueda de poder y no se da cuenta de que tratar de usar esta corona solo lo condenara a una destrucción total-señalo Niall-y las cosas serían mucho peor si Reiji asciende al trono, por eso es mejor que la destruyamos antes de que sea tarde-.

-Jamás te importo ayudar a proteger la vida ¿Por qué te importa ahora?-cuestiono Sunset.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo, solo quiero tener que evitarme el problema de lidiar con una Emperatriz que sea mucho más peligrosa que la anterior-explico Niall y al ver que Starlight iba a hablar-miren, podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo o podemos terminar por destruir esta maldita corona antes de que sea tarde, ustedes deciden-.

Los Rangers se miraron entre sí, no sabían si podían confiar en Niall o no, pero dadas las circunstancias no les quedaban muchas opciones, sin embargo, antes de poder decidir qué hacer, los Zombis reaparecieron, atacándolos una vez más.

-¡Oh maldición! ¡Estas cosas nunca se acaban!-grito Kenneth comenzando a pelear.

Los Rangers comenzaron a defenderse de los Zombis, Niall no tuvo más opción que optar por la retirada estratégica para evitar que la corona cayera en manos del Undead World, pero apenas se volteó, fue derribado por un golpe del sable de Lilim, que lo miro de manera aterradora, antes de que Niall pudiera hacer algo más, Lilim lanzo una ráfaga de golpes con su sable, destruyendo su libreta y provocando que cayera de rodillas.

-Maldita sea…ni siquiera vi que fue lo que hizo…-gruño adolorido, mientras que Lilim colocaba su sable en su cuello, Niall se dio cuenta de que este iba a ser su final, especialmente cuando Lilim alzo su sable y lanzo su golpe final.

Niall cerró los ojos de manera instintiva esperando el impacto, mismo que nunca llego, poco a poco se atrevió a ver que estaba pasando y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, ya que Sunset y Aria se interpusieron, bloqueando el ataque con sus espadas, si bien no le sorprendía que la compasión de Sunset la hiciera protegerlo, sí que lo sorprendió el hecho de que Aria también lo haya hecho.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo!-gruño Aria entre dientes.

-¡Tienes corazón de pollo!-bromeo Sunset.

Aria se molestó al escuchar ese comentario, pero decidió sacar su ira atacando a Lilim y Sunset no tardo en unirse a la batalla, aunque eran dos vs una, mientras los demás peleaban con los Zombis, Lilim demostraba porque era la mejor guerrera del Undead World, solo estaba empleando una mano, con la cual empuñaba su sable, para defenderse de los ataques de ambas Rangers.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida y sin dejar de atacar.

-¡Entonces esto es una parte de sus habilidades!-expreso Aria comenzando a impacientarse.

Lilim dio un salto y pateo a ambas con cada pierna, de la corona no había señal alguna, cuando las dos Rangers rodaron por el suelo, Lilim se lanzó contra ellas nuevamente, golpeándolas con su sable y formando una cruz en sus pechos, misma que provoco una descarga de energía que las dejo tendidas en el suelo.

-¡Es mejor de lo que pensé!-declaro Aria adolorida-¡No puedo creer que ella tenga tanta habilidad!-.

-¡Aun no estamos vencidas!-expreso Sunset-¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Podemos lograrlo juntas!-.

-¡Bien!-acato Aria y ambas volvieron al ataque.

Lilim nuevamente empleaba solo un brazo para lidiar contra ambas Rangers, dominando la pelea con mucha facilidad, derribando a Sunset de una patada y sujetando a Aria de un brazo, aplicándole un doloroso candado, pero cuando Lilim se dispuso a liquidarla, Aria la tomó por sorpresa al lanzarle un golpe con su espada, mismo que logro rozar su mejilla.

La guerrera se quedó sorprendida ante eso y apenas pudo bloquear el ataque de Sunset, pero no pudo evitar una patada que le lanzo, misma que esquivo por muy poco, Lilim quedo sorprendida, especialmente cuando ambas primas arremetieron contra ella, atacándola con mucha maestría y agilidad, Lilim tuvo que comenzar a emplear sus dos brazos en la batalla, al tiempo que Niall observaba lo que pasaba.

-Increíble, están logrando acorralar a la mejor guerrera del Undead World-señalo sorprendido.

Sunset y Aria juntaron sus espadas, consiguiendo darle un golpe certero a Lilim y estrellándola contra un árbol con fuerza, ambas Rangers se colocaron en guardia, esperando ver el resultado de su ataque combinado, pero cuando Lilim alzo la vista se veía totalmente fresca, solo una expresión seria que demostraba lo sorprendido que se encontraba, pero no tardo en sonreír de forma emocionada.

-Creo que esta batalla no va a terminar tan pronto como esperábamos-dijo Sunset.

-Pues que intente acabar con nosotras si es que puede-reto Aria lista para continuar con la batalla.

De pronto, un gran estruendo se escuchó y un pilar de luz oscura apareció, captando la atención de todos, provocando una sonrisa despiadada y satisfactoria de parte de Lilim, así como también muy retorcida.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Odd sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Incluso en la ciudad, se pudo ver aquel pilar de luz, provocando que los Rangers y sus aliados de detuvieran de golpe-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Myra.

Kael no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba y se alarmo enormemente-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-exclamo preocupado, al tiempo que los siervos del Undead World se daban una idea de lo que pasaba.

-¡Tsue! ¿Ya viste eso?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-¡Si! ¡Lo veo! ¡Tenemos nueva Emperatriz!-grito Tsue emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera de cristal se vio envuelta en energía oscura por completo y Dulcea se aterro ante esa visión-No…la corona…ha caído en manos del Undead World-expreso horrorizada, sabiendo que eso significaban grandes problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers se reagruparon, mientras que Lilim se hacía a un lado, dejando ver a la causante de todo ese despliegue de poder maligno-¡Miren!-grito Starlight señalando al frente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Poco a poco, se revelo a la causante, se trataba de una joven que aparentaba ser de la edad de Sunset y sus amigos, su cabello negro y largo llegaba casi hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran rojos, de complexión delgada, usando un traje negro azulado, con una armadura dorada en el pecho, así como en la cintura, con detalles dorados y un rubí rojizo en el centro, inicialmente, los Rangers no la reconocieron, pero luego…

-¿Reiji?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-Emperatriz Necro Reiji o también pueden decirme Necrosis-sentencio la nueva Emperatriz riéndose.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, finalmente Reiji ha obtenido la corona y se ha convertido en la nueva líder del Undead World ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta batalla?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2019, QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN Y QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAN REALIDAD, YO SUEÑO CON UN MUNDO SIN CREPUSCULO Y SIN DONALD TRUMP, ASI COMO TAMBIEN QUE LAS SERIES BUENAS RECUPEREN SU GLORIA DE LOS 90**

 **Ángel María NF:** _sucedió lo inevitable, el Undead World finalmente tiene una nueva líder y no está dispuesta a dejar la destrucción de su madre sin ningún castigo cruel e inhumano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _no tengo la menor idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _respondiendo:_

 _1.- Habría sido bueno mencionarlo antes_

 _2.- No realmente, solo ellos dos, sentí que Abzu no me quedo tan imponente como esperaba y que Zaleska no representaba la lujuria como quería_

 _3.- Solo lo mencione en estos capítulos para dar explicación a algunos origines malignos._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora, hay otro problema muy grave, la nueva Emperatriz del Undead World ha surgido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _por el momento hay que lidiar con la aparición de la nueva líder del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _creo que serías un gran compañero de andanzas para Timón y Pumba, los creadores de Hakuna Matata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por suerte ella es muy leal a la familia real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _todo a su tiempo mi estimado, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y espera a ver lo siguiente que pasara con nuestro rubio favorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y finalmente ha surgido, de un rostro infantil paso a uno mucho más siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _por eso nunca deben subestimar a los enemigos, por más insignificantes que parezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _eso habla bien de la película, pero igual tengo muchas dudas con ir a verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _ya veremos qué pasa, estoy ansioso por verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _y vaya que sí, realmente también debes aprender a cerrar la boca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Kid Shooter, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Camilo Navas, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Heredera del Mal

" _ **La misión de búsqueda y destrucción de la corona del Undead World continuaba de manera desesperante, tras descubrir que Cian y Niall la tenían en su poder, lo que desato una batalla sumamente intensa entre los Rangers, ellos dos y el Undead World, una batalla en la cual el premio era la corona que podría convertir a Reiji en una temible enemiga, la batalla fue intensa, especialmente cuando Lilim se unió a la misma, desafortunadamente, pese a sus esfuerzos y el trabajo en equipo que demostraron Sunset y Aria, Reiji pudo obtener la corona, adquiriendo una nueva forma más madura, así como también todos los poderes de su madre y predecesoras, una nueva amenaza ha nacido"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Heredera del Mal**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La tremenda energía maligna que Dulcea sintió era una clara demostración de que sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, el Undead World finalmente tenía una nueva Emperatriz, una líder que sería mucho más poderosa y peligrosa que su predecesora, Necronomica.

-Rangers, tengan mucho cuidado-rezo por debajo al tiempo que esperaba cualquier resultado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers no podían creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, Reiji ahora se veía como toda una Emperatriz, aquella niña mimada se había transformado en una figura sumamente imponente y de grandes poderes.

-¡No puedo creer que esa sea Reiji!-exclamo Kenneth con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días!-señalo Odd con tono preocupado, mientras que Sunset y Aria se colocaban en guardia.

Reiji los miro con una sonrisa y luego enfoco su vista en Sunset-¿Qué te parece mi estimada Sunset? Parece que no eres la única que puede hacerse mucho más fuerte-señalo con una sonrisa sumamente siniestra-ahora que soy la Emperatriz una nueva era de oscuridad está a punto de caer sobre ustedes-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia-¡Será mejor que no nos subestimes o terminaras del mismo modo que tu madre!-.

Al escuchar eso, Reiji se tensó, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse de una manera sumamente siniestra-¡Realmente eres todo un caso, por eso quiero que te conviertas en mi nueva favorita!-afirmo con una sonrisa bastante retorcida, mientras que Lilim se molestaba por ello-me gustaría demostrarles mis nuevos poderes, pero como decía mi madre todo tiene un tiempo y un momento, así que primero arreglare un asunto pendiente y luego se enfrentaran a su perdición Rangers-sentencio Necro Reiji/Necrosis con crueldad, para después desaparecer junto con Lilim y Sheer, además de un extra.

Los Rangers se quedaron confundidos ante aquella declaración tan extraña-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-pregunto Spike.

-Parece que quiere asustarnos un poco antes de darnos una demostración de su poder-observo Starlight.

-Que lo intente, igual le voy a patear su real trasero-gruño Aria al tiempo que golpeaba su palma con su puño, mientras que Sunset solo se quedaba en silencio, pensando en que es lo que Reiji pensaba hacer, en esos momentos, sus comunicadores sonaron.

-"Rangers, vuelvan al Árbol de la Vida cuanto antes, temo que esto no es más que un preludio"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-respondió Sunset y los seis se retiraron, olvidándose por completo de Niall, que estaba oculto en esos momentos tras unos árboles.

-Una nueva era de maldad ha comenzado-gruño por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Todos los siervos del Undead World volvieron tras escuchar el llamado de su nueva Emperatriz, en cuanto Reiji o Necro Reiji o Necrosis, hizo acto de aparición, esta camino por en medio de todos sus esbirros, los cuales se arrodillaron ante su nueva líder suprema, quien finalmente se sentó en su ahora trono, siempre con Lilim en sus brazos.

-¡Todos aclamen a la nueva Emperatriz!-anuncio el Gremlin Listo y todos gritaron en alabanzas, incluyendo los Zombis y Gremlins.

-¿Cuál es su primera orden mi nueva Emperatriz?-pregunto Diagon.

-Primero lo primero ¡Tráiganlo!-en esos momentos, Belial y Nael hicieron acto de aparición, llevando a rastras a Cian, el cual trataba de liberarse, fue cuando ambos lo arrojaron contra el suelo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que finalmente te hayas convertido en la Emperatriz del Undead World, pero si esperas ser la mitad de lo que fue tu madre entonces estas esperando mucho y todos están esperando demasiado de una mocosa malcriada y mimada como tú-escupió Cian.

Reiji se levantó de su trono e invoco un sable, cuyo mango tenía la forma de un cráneo de color negro con dos brillantes ojos rojos-Ahora te mostrare lo que esta mocosa es capaz de hacer-sentencio y con una señal de su cabeza, todos sus siervos se hicieron a un lado.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?-cuestiono Cian.

-Necesito probar mis nuevos poderes antes de lanzarme en un ataque contra los Rangers y creo que tú serás un buen ejercicio para ello-explico Reiji sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Al escuchar eso, Cian se rio de forma burlona-¡Por favor, de ninguna manera una mocosa como tú podrá vencerme! ¡No importa que tamaño tengas, nunca serás rival para mí!-sentencio preparándose para el combate, Reiji se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, golpeando a Cian en distintos flancos con su espada, sus ataques fueron tan certeros y rápidos que nunca vio en que momento los recibió.

Cian quedo en el suelo con algunos cortes en todo su cuerpo, mientras Reiji dejaba de girar y volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué sucede Cian? ¿Y así te atreves a intentar tomar el poder que le pertenecía a mi madre y que ahora es mío?-pregunto divertida.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Cian lanzando sus hilos contra ella, pero con un movimiento de su espada, Reiji los devolvió contra Cian, dejándolo atrapado y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió una descarga de energía de parte de la nueva Emperatriz, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Eso es, arrástrate en el suelo como la inmunda sabandija que eres-se burló Reiji malignamente.

-¡Perra maldita!-gruño Cian haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, pero sentía el cuerpo terriblemente pesado debido a los ataques que recibió.

-Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores-sentencio Reiji lanzando un golpe con su espada, provocando que Cian gritara de dolor, ya que la nueva Emperatriz le corto el brazo derecho.

-¡Maldita puta!-bramo Cian con una mueca de dolor, al tiempo que miraba a la Emperatriz con odio y furia.

-¡Esto no es más que el principio de tu castigo!-afirmo Reiji lanzando otro golpe con su espada, cortándole el otro brazo, al tiempo que la cruel Emperatriz se reía de forma divertida-¡Esto realmente es divertido!-declaro riéndose.

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo-apoyo Belial sonriendo de forma retorcida.

Cian mostraba mucho valor y fuerza al no retorcerse de dolor, ya que sus brazos cortados estaban tirados en el cielo y de lo que quedaban de sus antebrazos estaban cayendo una gran cantidad de sangre, pero en ningún momento, se dejó intimidar ni molestar, Reiji se rio al ver el valor del guerrero.

-Puedo ver que realmente estas emparentado con la Ranger Negro, dime algo Cian ¿Por qué le diste la espalda a tu propia sangre?-pregunto Reiji divertida y Cian le escupió, provocando que Segadora le diera una patada por la espalda.

-¡Maldito insolente!-bramo pateándolo y dejándolo en el suelo tendido.

-Tranquila mi estimada Segadora, esa no es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo de mi madre-dijo Reiji sonriendo de forma sumamente cruel-este es el momento de comenzar con mi plan, pues verás, estoy harta de que los Rangers siempre salgan ganando, así que estoy pensando en una forma de deshacernos de ellos, apoderarme de Sunset y convertirla en mi nueva muñeca favorita, pero primero, quiero que la Ranger Roja sufra por haber destruido a mi madre, pues verás, como hija de la oscuridad y de la maldad, deseo más que nada poder vengarme del sol-sentencio con crueldad y los Gremlins comenzaron a tocar una música.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=twZCqB2c5Dg)**

 **Reiji**

 **Cuando era una niña junto a mamá  
La Diosa de la Muerte  
Secretos ella me reveló  
Acerca de su magia**

 **La herencia era mía  
Revivió hasta una momia  
Y algunos muertos que preparó  
Quedaban mejor que cuando vivían**

 **Sus enseñanzas aprendí  
Así mi aspecto yo cambié  
Con la receta que adopté  
La eterna juventud logré**

 **Fue por siempre mi ambición  
Heredar su intuición  
Obtener la aceptación  
De esos tiempos los caprichos**

 **Cada rayo de la luz del sol, quitaba juventud  
¿Quién culpar?  
¿Quién será?  
¿A quién maldecir?  
El único a quien yo podía culpar  
Sería mi enemigo el sol**

 **Extingan la luz  
Vamos ya  
Vengan las tinieblas  
Extingan la luz  
Neófitos  
De la gran tiniebla**

 **Diablo pronto ayúdame  
Mi ira se desatara  
De gozo me hincharé  
Si tu promesa cumples ya**

 **Hoy no me para nada  
Muerte, traición y mentira  
Cualquier cosa haré y así ganare  
No pueden culparme por intentar.**

 **Extingan la luz  
Vamos ya  
Vengan las tinieblas  
Extingan la luz  
Neófitos  
De la gran tiniebla**

 **Extingan la luz  
Vamos ya  
Vengan las tinieblas**

 **Extingan la luz  
Esa luz**

 **Hoy se aparecerá la obscuridad  
Dando vuelta y vuelta sin parar  
Las criaturas seductoras  
No se retorcerán más**

 **Búhos, dragones y vampiros  
Bestias de rapiña hay mil  
Giran como un torbellino  
Vienen a rendirse a mí**

 **Ánimas aparecidas  
El demonio espiritual  
Salamandras, sapos y diablillos  
Danzan hasta ver la luz morir**

Mientras cantaba, sus tropas no tardaron en unirse, exceptuando a sus guerreros más serios, la nueva Emperatriz mostraba imágenes de Sunset, quien era la luz a la que debía extinguir, el sol que pronto se consumiría en las tinieblas, mientras que ella y su gran ejército provocaban un gran terror en el mundo entero.

-Los Rangers pronto conocerán su final-señalo Reiji sonriendo de forma cruel y malvada, para después voltear a ver a Cian-espero que sepas que cometiste un tremendo pecado al tratar de usar el poder de la corona en mi contra, lo que significa que tienes que reparar el daño-.

-¿Reparar?-pregunto Cian entre dientes y con expresión seria, así como también adolorida.

-Destruyendo a los Guardianes de la Vida-sentencio Reiji sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Cian sorprendido ante esa revelación, riéndose de manera sumamente siniestra, Reiji lanzo una nueva descarga de energía a Cian, el cual no pudo evitar gritar del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto los Rangers volvieron a su base, le informaron a Dulcea lo que había ocurrido, aunque su mentora ya estaba al tanto de toda la situación-Lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Reiji ahora es la nueva Emperatriz del Undead World, lo que significa que la guerra solo ha comenzado-explico Dulcea.

-Realmente fue impactante como hizo acto de aparición en esa forma adulta-dijo Kenneth sorprendido por ello.

-No puedo creerlo, todo el trabajo que nos costó liquidar a Necronomica para que ahora su maldita mocosa asuma el trono-gruño Aria furiosa ante eso.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para evitar que la guerra comience-dijo Starlight.

-Por desgracia no creo que puedan evitarlo-dijo Dulcea-Reiji es la sucesora de un largo linaje de seres malignos y perversos, no se detendrá hasta conseguir su venganza y me temo que cuando lance su ataque nada estará a salvo-.

-Eso no importa-dijo Sunset levantándose con firmeza-la detendremos del mismo modo que lo hicimos con Necronomica, no permitiré que esa malvada destruya al mundo entero-.

-Apoyo la noción-aseguro Kenneth.

-Yo también me uno a esto-dijo Starlight.

-¡Le patearemos su sexy trasero!-grito Odd, provocando varias miradas de sus amigos-¿Qué? Se volvió muy sexy-se defendió Odd cruzándose de brazos.

-A veces no me explico cómo Aelita termino enamorándose de ti-señalo Spike.

-Ya somos dos, una vez se lo pregunte y me dijo; "me hace reír"-explico Kenneth.

-Oh, eso explica mucho-reconoció Spike, cuando de pronto, la esfera de cristal detecto una gran cantidad de energía maligna que venía de las colinas de Angel Grove.

-Parece que la nueva arpía ya está lista para atacar-gruño Aria.

-Andando-indico Sunset y el grupo abandono su base rápidamente, dejando a Dulcea atrás.

-Mucha suerte Rangers-les deseo sabiendo que esta batalla no iba a ser nada sencilla para ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colinas**

Cuando los Rangers arribaron el lugar, encontraron a Reiji en compañía de algunos de sus súbditos, como Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga y naturalmente, Lilim, quien se encontraba en sus brazos, los demás estaban esperando la indicación de su ama de actuar en el momento en que lo ordenara.

-¡Bienvenidos Rangers! ¡Los estaba esperando!-declaro Reiji sonriendo de forma divertida-¿No les trae recuerdos esto? ¡Aquí fue donde nos vimos frente a frente por primera vez, donde vieron a mi madre por primera vez! ¡Si! ¡Mi madre! ¡A quien tú destruiste!-expuso señalando a Sunset, que solo endureció la mirada ante eso.

-¡Tu madre no nos dejó muchas opciones, ella quería acabar con todo el planeta y sus habitantes!-le recordó Sunset.

Reiji se tensó al escuchar eso-¡Pero cometiste un terrible error, pues verás, al destruir a Necronomica liberaste algo mucho peor! ¡A mí!-se señaló a sí misma.

-¡Oye!-grito Starlight dando un paso al frente-¡Si tienes algún problema con Sunset entonces también lo tienes con nosotros!-aseguro con firmeza.

-¡Por si no lo sabes, nosotros también ayudamos a destruir a tu demente madre!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Algo que realmente disfrute y mucho!-agrego Aria.

Reiji gruño ante eso-Claro que lo recuerdo y todos ustedes pagaran caro por haber acabado con mi madre, realmente lo pagaran, pero Sunset es una Shimmer, su llama fue la que permitió que pudieran destruirla en esa batalla, así que ella es quien va a sufrir el peor de los destinos ¡Aparece ahora!-invoco con un grito de furia y varios rayos golpearon a los Rangers con mucha fuerza, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡Como odio que pase esto!-gruño Kenneth recordando las veces que fueron atacados de ese modo.

-¡Rangers, quiero que conozcan al primero de mi nueva horda de monstruos; el Titiritero!-presento al tiempo que el nuevo monstruo hacía acto de aparición.

Tenía una apariencia humanoide, pero su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de madera, con una cruz sobre su espalda y un rostro que asemejaba a un muñeco, sus brazos eran lo único que no estaba hecho de madera, siendo metal el material del cual estaban construidos, avanzaba lentamente y se colocó ante los Rangers gruñendo de manera desafiante y aterradora.

-Genial, ahora nos toca uno de madera-señalo Kenneth.

-Entonces esto debería ser algo sumamente sencillo-aseguro Aria sonriendo de forma siniestra-¡Si eso es lo mejor que tienes entonces te falta un largo camino para que llegues a ser como tu madre!-.

Reiji gruño al escuchar eso-Lamentaras haber dicho algo tan estúpido como eso-expreso con maldad.

-¡Morfosis!-indico Sunset y sus amigos se prepararon para la mutación.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los seis transformándose a sus formas Rangers.

Al transformarse, los Rangers encararon al Titiritero, el cual los espero en todo momento, siempre sin decir ni una sola palabra, rápidamente, los Rangers se lanzaron al ataque, rodeándolo y atacándolo de distintos flancos, más el monstruo bloqueo los ataques de los seis con facilidad.

Ante eso, los Rangers se quedaron sorprendidos, dándose cuenta de que ese monstruo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, era un caso similar al de Lilim, había que tener cuidado con los callados, pero eso no impidió que Aria se lanzara contra él de nuevo con un golpe de su espada, mismo que el Titiritero bloqueo con su brazo, para después darle un golpe con su mano libre, los demás Rangers no tardaron en unirse a la contienda.

Cada Ranger atacaba por distintas direcciones, pero el Titiritero era capaz de contraatacar sin ningún problema, fue cuando Sunset logro acertarle un golpe al monstruo, provocando que este retrocediera, pero no tardo en volver al ataque al dispararle un rayo de sus ojos, ante eso, Starlight ataco por detrás junto con Kenneth, siendo interceptados por unas patadas del monstruo.

Odd y Spike atacaron por el frente, siendo derribados por un golpe mortal del Titiritero, mismo que los hizo rodar por el suelo-¡Ya verás pedazo de madera podrida!-bramo Aria disparándole un rayo con su Blaster, mismo que el monstruo bloqueo con una barrera de energía invisible, devolviéndole el disparo con más potencia que antes.

El Titiritero comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los Rangers, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en guardia una vez más, Reiji solo observaba la batalla esperando el momento oportuno para implementar su plan, fue entonces que los Rangers nuevamente atacaron al monstruo, que se defendía de manera efectiva contra sus seis atacantes.

Cuando Sunset y Aria atacaron a la vez, consiguieron hacerlo retroceder, pero no lo suficiente para evitar el siguiente contraataque del monstruo, el cual vino en forma de misiles en forma de madera, mismos que los golpearon a todos con mucha potencia.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Este muñeco es más duro de lo que aparenta!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡No voy a ser humillada por un pedazo de leña en descomposición!-aseguro Aria levantándose de nuevo.

-¡Es hora de mostrarle el poder Ranger!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, provocando una sonrisa en Reiji-¡Modo…!-.

-¡Ahora!-ordeno Necro Reiji y el Titiritero lanzo cinco hilos de energía, mismos que sujetaron a los Rangers, excepto a Sunset.

-¿Qué?-exclamo la peli fuego, al tiempo que el Titiritero comenzaba a drenar la energía de los Rangers poco a poco-¡Chicos!-grito Sunset tratando de ayudarlos, solo para ser derribada por un ataque sorpresivo de Einar.

-Lo siento Ranger Roja, pero no es el momento de que interfieras en la diversión-expreso Einar sonriendo, al tiempo que Diagon, Belial, Neall y Segadora se unían al juego también.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mis amigos?-cuestiono Sunset mirando con furia al monstruo.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo mí estimada Ranger Roja-dijo Reiji sonriendo.

-¡Solo ten paciencia amor mío, te llevaras una gran sorpresa!-aseguro Sheer riéndose de forma emocionada y lanzándole un beso a Sunset.

Los Rangers podían sentir como sus energías se iban perdiendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, cayeron al suelo y perdieron sus transformaciones-¿Qué…que pasa…?-pregunto Starlight.

-Me siento…muy…débil…-expreso Kenneth con tono cansado.

-No…me puedo…levantar…-dijo Spike tratando de incorporarse, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, su cuerpo temblaba y caía de nuevo al suelo.

-Lo que sucede es que mi buen amigo el Titiritero les ha robado sus energías, ahora no son más que unos débiles y frágiles cascarones de huevos-explico Reiji sonriendo malignamente.

-Si piensas…que esto…me va a detener…estas…equivocado…eso…no me afecta…-aseguro Aria levantándose a duras penas, pero en cuanto trato de hacer morfosis de nuevo, cayó al suelo de forma pesada de nuevo-mierda-gruño por debajo ante eso.

-¿Qué decías?-pregunto Reiji divertida.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste a mis amigos?-cuestiono Sunset divertida.

-Eso es algo que estas a punto de averiguar, considera esto el comienzo de tu castigo por haber destruido a mi madre, ahora mismo sentirás toda mi furia y crueldad ¡Hazlo Titiritero!-ordeno Reiji.

Los ojos del monstruo destellaron un poco y la energía que robo de los Rangers comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, tomando forma poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, aparecieron como los Rangers, solo que estos estaban hechos completamente de madera, parecían ser títeres y de hecho, eso eran, solo que en un tamaño normal.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Aria apretando los dientes.

-Permítanme presentarles a mis nuevos juguetes ¡Los Rangers Títeres! Guerreros que poseen los poderes de tus amigos, pero sin voluntad propia, sujetos totalmente a mi voluntad absoluta ¿no es verdad Titiritero?-pregunto Reiji divertida y el aludido asintió.

Sunset de inmediato comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Necro Reiji quería usar sus poderes en su contra, pero había una variable que no encajaba en todo eso-Si querías usar nuestros poderes ¿Por qué no me robaste mis poderes también?-cuestiono Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Reiji se rio sumamente divertida-¿Qué tendría de divertido hacer eso? Para ti tengo algo mucho más divertido-revelo sonriendo de forma cruel-¿acaso olvidaste lo que te dije? Ya que tú destruiste a mi madre te daré una lección para que aprendas a comportarte, después de todo, debes aprender cuál es tu lugar ahora que serás mi nueva muñeca favorita-expuso la Emperatriz sonriendo y provocando que los ojos de Lilim brillaran con algo de furia.

Sunset no estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego, cuando de pronto, se vio rodeada por los guerreros del Undead World y los Rangers Títeres, todos con una clara intención de liquidarla o lo mínimo, hacerla sufrir lo más posible.

-Creo que ya comprendo lo que quieres decir-gruño Sunset al comprender todo.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, es tiempo de que comience el juego de la venganza-sentencio Reiji sonriendo de manera sumamente siniestra y cruel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La situación ha vuelto a dar un giro drástico, ahora Sunset se deberá enfrentar a sus enemigos y a los poderes de sus amigos ¿Qué hará para salir de esta situación?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Zero One, Marie Caster, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, The LAV, Franco, Dark Digimon 16, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Mista 6 Pistols, Rohan The Hand, Tetsuma Gundam, B Buccellati, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Josuke Joestar, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Ant, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Black Hunter, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Fenix Dragon

" _ **Una nueva amenaza ha aparecido finalmente, la Princesa Reiji obtuvo la corona de su madre y se transformó en la nueva Emperatriz del Undead World, lo que la ha vuelto una amenaza mucho más peligrosa para el mundo, tras castigar a Cian por el intento de robar la corona, la nueva Emperatriz ideo su primer ataque, comenzando con una venganza en contra de los Rangers por la destrucción de su madre, atrayéndolos hacia el encuentro contra su nuevo monstruo, el cual pese a su apariencia no solo demostró ser poderoso, sino que además poseía una habilidad sumamente mortal, como era el hecho de que podía absorber los poderes de los Rangers y crear versiones de ellos en títeres que sirven solo a Reiji"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Fénix Dragón**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se quedó sumamente aterrada por lo que estaba presenciando, los Rangers estaban en un terrible predicamento, tal como la nueva Emperatriz del Undead World esperaba, pero la mentora de los Rangers todavía tenía fe en ellos, sin embargo, un poco de ayuda extra nunca estaba de más, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a ir en ayuda de sus Rangers, recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo mirando hacia el cielo-es cierto, debo confiar en ellos, sé que podrán salir de esto como siempre lo han hecho-expreso sonriendo con mucha confianza, seguridad y esperanza en sus Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colinas**

Sunset se encontraba rodeada en esos momentos por sus enemigos, mientras sus amigos continuaban tendidos en el suelo, al tiempo que Necrosis se acercaba, acompañada de Tsue, Yabaiba y Sheer, quienes solo podían reírse ante lo que estaba pasando.

-Fue un buen plan nueva jefecita-felicito Yabaiba divertido.

-Sí, ahora sus nuevos muñecos tienen los poderes de los amigos de la Ranger Roja-señalo Tsue divertida.

-Ya todos sabemos eso tonta-se burló Sheer y Tsue la miro molesta-espero que esto no arruine nuestra relación querida-suplico mirando a Sunset con ojos de cachorro y dejando a Sunset confundida ante eso.

-Eso es lo de menos, ustedes ya tienen sus órdenes-dijo Reiji señalando al resto de sus tropas-me llevare al Titiritero conmigo, mientras los títeres y ustedes hacen sufrir todo lo posible a Sunset, recuerden que no quiero destruirla, después de todo, deseo aprisionar su alma por la eternidad-.

-Como diga-acato Estraga sonriendo.

El Titiritero lanzo sus lazos de energía y sujeto a los Rangers con cadenas, Sunset trato de detenerlos, pero fue derribada por un golpe de Segadora y Diagon-Me temo que no podemos permitir que interfieras en esto-dijo Segadora sonriendo.

-Nos vemos luego mi futura muñeca-expreso Reiji retirándose con sus tropas.

-¡No!-grito Sunset, cuando Neal le cerró el paso.

-¡Olvídate de ellos, preocúpate por ti!-declaro dándole varios golpes.

Sunset rodo por el suelo tras recibir esos mortales golpes, apenas estaba levantándose cuando Belial también se lanzó sobre ella, atacándola por la espalda, lo que provoco que fuera lanzada hacia Einar, que la recibió con una patada, la peli fuego rodo por el suelo, pero apenas se levantó, los Títeres Rangers se lanzaron contra ella, atacándola con sus respectivas armas.

-¡Mierda!-gruño cuando uno de ellos la ataco con su hacha, golpe que logro bloquear con su espada muy a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar el ataque de la lanza y la daga que otros dos le lanzaron.

La peli fuego estaba en una desventaja numérica y lo peor de todo era que Tsue se aseguró de que nadie pudiera ir en su ayuda, gracias a una barrera mágica que creo para bloquear la entrada de cualquier posible intruso que tratar de arruinar la diversión de Necro Reiji.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una casa antigua, cuya apariencia fácilmente podría hacerla parecer como parte de un escenario para una película de terror, Necro Reiji y sus tropas aparecieron, junto futura muñeca nueva.

-Esto es más que perfecto, veremos cuánto tiempo puede resistir la Ranger Roja-señalo Tsue.

-Será un gran espectáculo verla caer ante el poder del Undead World finalmente-dijo Yabaiba sonriendo.

Necro Reiji miraba la batalla y a los Títeres Rangers peleando contra Sunset, conforme sus guerreros peleaban, los Rangers, quienes estaban tendidos en el suelo, se debilitaban cada vez más y más, apagándose lentamente como una vela, tal como esperaba, mientras más tiempo pelearan sus guerreros, las energías de esos Rangers desaparecerían por completo, hasta que finalmente se convirtieran en cuerpos vacíos y sin vida.

Sheer también disfrutaba del espectáculo, pero estaba preocupada por un detalle-Disculpe Emperatriz…espero que no esté considerando destruir a esa sexy peli fuego ¿verdad?-pregunto temerosa ante esa posibilidad.

-No te preocupes, destruirla implicaría ser demasiado piadosa con ella y no quiero eso, quiero que sufra por haber destruido a mi madre y cuando finalmente haya destruido su cuerpo por completo, entonces consumiré su alma y la convertiré en mi nueva muñeca favorita, misma que usare para destruir todo el mundo que ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a proteger-explico Reiji sonriendo de forma retorcida y con un tono de voz sumamente frío.

Lilim solo pudo poner una expresión molesta tras escuchar eso, jamás permitiría que esa maldita Ranger ocupara su lugar, nunca, ella era la favorita de la prin…Emperatriz, ella hacía todo tal como le gustaba, ella se encargaba de hacerla feliz y de protegerla, no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a quitarle su lugar al lado de su Emperatriz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colinas**

Sunset consiguió bloquear el ataque de Belial, para luego darle una patada, al tiempo que golpeaba con su espada a dos de los Títeres Rangers, para después dar un salto y darle una patada a Diagon, el cual rodo por el suelo, pero antes de poder seguir atacando, sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro Neal sonriendo-¡Creo que ahora mismo voy a hacer lo que quise desde un principio, me quedare con tus nutrientes!-aseguro preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, pero…

-¿Qué haces tonto?-cuestiono Segadora dándole un golpe en el brazo para que soltara a la peli fuego-¡La Emperatriz no ordeno eso! ¿Recuerdas?-Neal iba a protestar, pero Estraga intervino.

-Ahora Reiji es la Emperatriz y ella quiere que la Ranger Roja-apenas la menciono, le disparo un rayo que la lanzo por los aires, siendo sujetada por dos de los Títeres Rangers y luego arrojada contra el suelo con fuerza-se convierta en su nueva favorita, así que te sugiero que tengas cuidados con tus métodos especiales, a menos que quieras terminar como ese imprudente que trato de robar la corona-.

Neal se quedó pensando en lo que el científico le dijo y finalmente acepto-Supongo que tienes razón, pero de todos modos creo que será un desperdicio, después de todo, al ser la última de los Shimmer, sus nutrientes son extraordinarios-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Casa Embrujada**

Reiji estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, pero entonces una idea más cruzo en su cabeza-¡Tengo una buena idea! ¡Por algo mi madre decía que tenía una mente sumamente retorcida!-declaro riéndose-¡Tsue! ¡Usa tu magia para que todos en la ciudad vean la batalla!-ordeno con voz divertida.

-¡En seguida!-Tsue comenzó a emplear su magia maligna para cumplir con el mandato de su ama.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Ajenos a la batalla que se estaba desatando y al peligro que se acercaba, los ciudadanos se dedicaban a sus actividades diarias o al menos, a las que se dedicaban en este periodo de vacaciones que estaba próximo a terminar, en esos momentos, Twilight había citado a sus amigas a Sugar Cubbe Corner para poder contarles todo sobre sus recientes descubrimientos y revelaciones, en serio esperaba que ellas la ayudaran, pero si se negaban no las culparía por dudar de ella, después de todo, como bien dijo Cadence, el daño ya estaba hecho y tenía que hacer muchas cosas para compensar a Sunset.

Finalmente, el grupo se reunió y se sentaron en una mesa especial que Pinkie Pie preparo, se hizo un incómodo silencio, mientras esperaban a que Twilight les dijera el motivo de la reunión, aunque también hubo algo de incomodidad por parte de Applejack y Rarity, las cosas no eran las mismas desde que se revelo que la vaquera era la actual pareja de Spike.

-Bueno…-la tímida voz de Fluttershy se escuchó-¿Por qué nos reuniste así tan de repente Twilight?-pregunto nerviosa y asustada por el silencio.

Twilight tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para armarse de valor y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se dispuso a decirles el motivo, pero entonces, la televisión del local comenzó a ser víctima de interferencia, hecho que captó la atención de todos los clientes y del matrimonio cake, especialmente cuando la imagen se restauró y en vez de ser el programa que estaban transmitiendo…

-¡Es Sunset!-grito Twilight, pero rápidamente, Rainbow le tapó la boca, afortunadamente, todos los clientes estaban absortos viendo la transmisión que no le prestaron atención a la peli violeta.

Bulk y Skull también estaban ahí, de hecho, ambos estaban justo a un lado de las chicas, lo bastante cerca para escuchar, pero debido a que se encontraban en lo suyo, no se percataron de lo que Twilight dijo.

La ciudad entera o incluso todo el planeta estaban presenciando como la Ranger Roja estaba en medio de una brutal batalla en contra de varios enemigos, los cuales la atacaban al mismo tiempo, sabiendo quien era en realidad, una angustia indescriptible apareció en el rostro de Celestia en esos momentos, al tiempo que Discord la abrazaba para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero él también se notaba realmente preocupado y alarmado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colina**

-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco Sunset logrando entrar al Modo Guardián a tiempo, logrando detener el ataque de Diagon y aplicarle un candado en el brazo-¡Débil! ¡Patético! ¡Desecho viviente!-gritaba al tiempo que atacaba a todos sus adversario con el valor que la caracterizaba-¡Mierda inservible!-bramo al darle una patada en el estómago a Segadora, para espanto de Fluttershy, fue cuando Estraga sujeto a la peli fuego por detrás.

-¡Este mundo ha estado podrido por siglos, sino es que por milenios! ¡Tú misma has sido víctima de la crueldad del mundo, siendo violada y luego humillada por quien decías amar!-gritaba Estraga lanzándola contra el suelo.

Sunset rodo y logro levantarse en el último momento, solo para recibir una tremenda patada en el rostro de parte de Estraga, seguido por un disparo de energía de Einar, para después recibir un ataque combinado de los Títeres Rangers, mismo que la lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza, su visor se rompió debido a los ataques recibido, lo que dejaba expuesto sus ojos y algunas líneas de sangre que caían por su rostro.

-¿No crees que el mundo estaría mejor sin esa asquerosa plaga llamada humanidad?-pregunto Estraga avanzando lentamente.

-En mi opinión yo diría que si-dijo Segadora sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¿Eso incluye a Fluttershy?-pregunto Sunset y al escuchar eso, Segadora se quedó congelada-me temo que no comparto esas ideas tan absurdas ¡Acabare con ustedes!-declaro lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

Los esbirros del Undead World no tardaron en contraatacar, a pesar de ser mayoría, Sunset había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses y peleaba contra todos ellos con mucho valor, determinación y decisión, hecho que provoco que todos los humanos que vieran la batalla se emocionaran, animando a la Ranger Roja en todo momento.

Einar lanzo un golpe con su mano, mismo que Sunset esquivo a tiempo, para después darle un rodillazo y derribarlo, estrellándolo contra Belial, pero los Títeres Rangers arremetieron contra ella de nuevo, atacándola por distintos flancos, logrando derribarla, momento que Segadora aprovecho para darle varios golpes feroces, lanzándola por los aires con una patada.

Una vez en el aire, Neal la detuvo y comenzó a estrellarla repetidamente contra todo el lugar, para después lanzarla por los aires una vez más, siendo interceptada por un golpe de parte de Estraga y Diagon.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Casa Embrujada**

Aria logro alzar la vista, aunque incluso hacer eso la cansó mucho, su cuerpo estaba realmente débil en esos momentos, al igual que el resto de sus amigos-Eres una cobarde-bramo entre dientes ante aquella imagen.

-Solo estoy dándole el castigo que se merece por la destrucción de mi madre-aseguro Reiji sonriendo fríamente-aunque espero que no quede muy dañada, no me gustaría que mi nueva muñeca favorita se hiciera pedazos antes de que comencemos a jugar-expuso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colina**

Sunset fue lanzada una vez más por los aires, rodando colina abajo y quedando tendida en el suelo, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía enormemente, quiso levantarse, pero apenas lo intentaba, volvía a caer, fue cuando Diagon apareció.

-¿Y tú eres la última de los Shimmer? ¡Patética!-bramo dándole una patada con fuerza, lanzándola contra una pared de rocas.

-Me cuesta creer que una chiquilla tan débil como ella haya sido capaz de lograr vencer a Necronomica-señalo Belial riéndose.

-Especialmente cuando ni siquiera pudo conseguir el corazón de la chica que amaba-agrego Neal sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si…realmente…es patética-dijo Segadora, aunque algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir mal por todo eso.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas resignando, al fin y al cabo nunca tuviste oportunidad de ganar-dijo Einar.

-La humanidad ha estado condenada desde hace siglos, yo viví durante la segunda guerra mundial, vi los horrores que Adolf Hitler desato sobre Alemania y como quería esparcir ese terror por el mundo, un pobre enano con ideas enormes, pero nunca supo sacarles provecho-dijo Estraga.

-Todo eso…suena…como si tú…lo hubieras matado…-dijo Sunset con voz débil, ya que le estaba doliendo mucho el abdomen y las costillas por los golpes que recibió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La historia tiende a ser complicada-dijo Estraga encogiéndose en hombros-pero ese no es el punto-.

-¿Hay uno?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Sarcástica hasta el final, que encantador-dijo Einar cruzado de brazos.

-Pero también debo reconocer que es muy valiente de su parte-dijo Estraga-pero bueno, el punto es que tú no eres más que una chiquilla que tuvo la suerte de nacer en uno de los linajes más antiguos y poderosos de todos los tiempos, mismo que fue destruido por el Undead World, tú lograste sobrevivir gracias a que tu amiga te trajo a este mundo, donde supuestamente estarías segura, pero dime ¿acaso lo estuviste?-pregunto Estraga y Sunset guardo silencio-tal vez lo hayas estado inicialmente, pero luego fuiste víctima de uno de los actos más cobardes que pueden existir, te arrebataron tu inocencia, y por si eso fuera poco, cuando conociste a alguien que te abrió las puertas a un mundo que creíste perdido, te lo cerro de una manera sumamente cruel y despiadada, olvidando todo lo que sufriste, solo se delito con lastimarte-señalo Estraga.

Sunset escuchaba aquellas palabras tan crueles y déspotas, pero que por desgracia, estaban cargadas de verdad absoluta, después de todo, ella fue víctima de traiciones, la dañaron de maneras que nadie debería sufrir, en serio, la vida fue muy cruel con ella.

-Si te pones a pensar bien las cosas, creo que lo mejor sería dejar que la humanidad desaparezca de una buena vez-dijo Diagon-mejor deja de luchar y acepta convertirte en la nueva muñeca de la Emperatriz-.

-De ese modo podrás vengarte de todos los que te lastimaron y te humillaron-dijo Einar sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Por mucho que seas una Ranger, es claro que también quieres vengarte de todos aquellos que te lastimaron, eso es más que evidente-dijo Neal sonriendo.

-Así que deja de lado toda esa estupidez de justicia y de proteger al mundo, únete para poder destruirlo-finalizo Belial, ya que Segadora no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada.

Sunset permanecía en silencio en todo momento, cuando finalmente recupero las fuerzas para poder hablar, lo hizo de manera lenta y pausada debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo, al tiempo que los Rangers Títeres observaban todo en silencio.

-Es verdad…tienen mucha razón-reconoció con seriedad-durante mucho tiempo viví cargando sobre mis hombros pura mierda, mi propia madre se dedicó a su trabajo por completo y por tanto ocasiono que me violaran, incluso provoco que todos los que amaba y me importaban se alejaran de mí-Celestia se quedó muda ante eso-después…cuando logre independizarme de ella conocí a una persona que me hizo muy feliz y la maldita vida me la quito, me la arrebato por culpa de un bastardo enfermo que…-Sunset apretó los puños-luego, cuando llegue a esta ciudad la conocí a ella…me abrió un mundo nuevo, uno que creía cerrado y alejado de mí, pero cuando parecía que finalmente iba a ser feliz…ella me traiciono, me humillo, rompió mi corazón en miles de pedazos…-Twilight escuchaba todo, mientras sus amigas la miraban con reproche ante eso, todos los habitantes de Angel Grove escuchaban lo que pasaba-tal vez sea cierto que el mundo es una porquería y necesita ser limpiado-.

-Vaya, realmente eres muy lista al aceptar eso-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-Al menos pensaba eso en el pasado-continuo Sunset-pero pese a todo lo que paso, finalmente logre sacarme todo ese dolor de encima, finalmente pude encontrar la manera de ser feliz y aprendí que mi felicidad solo depende de mí, de nadie más, logre reconciliarme con aquellos que me lastimaron, ahora soy una persona diferente ¡Soy una Power Ranger! ¡La Ranger Roja! ¡Y así como todos los Rangers Rojos que existieron antes que yo, además de todas mis antepasadas, yo protegeré al mundo, a la vida y a la humanidad!-aseguro Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, los siervos del Undead World la miraron con molestia, con excepción de Segadora, que quedo conmovida por las palabras de Sunset, jamás se imaginó que alguien que sufriera tanto podría llegar a pensar de ese modo.

-¡Entonces que así sea!-sentencio Estraga y todos juntos atacaron a la Ranger Roja con un rayo de energía que la lanzo por los aires, estrellándola contra una roca, pero no tardo en levantarse, mientras su casco volvía a agrietarse.

-¡Pase lo que pase…me seguiré levantando y seguiré peleando!-aseguro Sunset recibiendo un nuevo ataque, solo que esta vez era de los Rangers Títeres.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los habitantes de la ciudad solo podían ver como la Ranger Roja era masacrada y golpeada de manera brutal, pero en ningún momento dejaba de levantarse para seguir peleando, siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos, por la ciudad, por la humanidad, por el mundo entero, la gente estaba realmente conmovida con esa escena…

-Esto es horrible-dijo Luna aterrada de ver en qué situación estaba su sobrina.

-¿Celestia?-Discord miro a su pareja, quien miraba la batalla sin expresión alguna.

-Vamos Sunset…-musito-vamos hija ¡No te dejes vencer!-grito levantándose de golpe y asustando a sus dos acompañantes-¡Yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Vamos hija!-gritaba animadamente.

-Es cierto ¡Vamos pequeño brillo de sol!-gritaba Discord.

-¡Acaba con ellos!-animo Luna.

Desde su hogar, Lapis también comenzó a animar a Sunset, al igual que el resto de sus amigos y amigas que sabían su identidad, pronto, toda la ciudad comenzó a apoyarla, pero la mayoría lo hacía llamándola "Ranger Roja", Bulk y Skull, junto con los clientes y los propios dueños también comenzaron a animarla, al igual que las chicas, Twilight quedo sorprendida por ello, siempre supo que Sunset era alguien que merecía elogios, pero realmente…en serio se sentía como una estúpida por haberla alejado de ella, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, ahora mismo, lo que importaba era ayudar a la peli fuego.

-¡VAMOS!-grito Twilight con todas sus fuerzas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea miraba la batalla también y al escuchar los gritos de toda la ciudad, no pudo evitar sonreír-Puedes hacerlo Sunset, recuerda quien eres, no solo eres una Shimmer, tú eres Sunset Shimmer, la Ranger Roja-anuncio Dulcea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colinas**

Sunset volvió a caer al suelo quedando tendida en el mismo-Parece que ya está acabada-dijo Einar.

-Creo que es momento de llevarla con… ¿Qué haces?-grito Estraga al ver que Belial le disparaba un rayo más a Sunset.

La peli fuego solo pudo ver como el ataque se dirigía a ella, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para bloquearlo, solo espero a que este llegara, cuando de pronto, sintió un llamado extraño, la energía del Dragón, del Fénix y de su Titán se manifestaron en una bola de fuego que la protegió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundida, cuando imágenes en miniatura de sus tres Zords hicieron acto de aparición ante ello-Dragón Guardián…Fénix Celestial…Titán Dragón…-enlisto viéndolos a los tres, quienes comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor, la peli fuego cerro sus ojos y escucho con su corazón, pudo entender lo que sus tres Guardianes le querían decir-entiendo, adelante-acepto.

Alzando el brazo donde tenía su Morfo, los tres Guardianes se unieron al mismo y este se modificó, volviéndose de un color dorado llameante, Sunset pudo sentir el poder que emanaba, era algo tan cálido y vivo, una llama que nunca había sentido antes.

-¡Batallador! ¡Activar!-invoco.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Los tres Guardianes de Sunset se dispararon como tres llamas con sus formas, al tiempo que envolvían a la peli fuego, reparando su traje y llevándolo a nuevos niveles, entregándole una armadura con forma de dragón en su pecho, sobresaliendo sus alas como hombreras, le surgieron un par de alas de fuego en la espalda, así como una estrella llameante en la frente de su casco, un sol amarillo con rojo se materializo en su falda y las partes amarillas de su traje se volvieron doradas llameantes, al igual que los ojos de visor que tenía.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-exclamo Einar, mientras sus compañeros se colocaban en guardia.

Finalmente, Sunset hizo acto de aparición ante eso-¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco lista para la batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, Sunset ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de poder ¿será posible que pueda vencer a sus enemigos y acudir en ayuda de sus amigos?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _no realmente, ya que como acabas de ver, Sunset obtuvo su modo batallador, ahora es una llama naciente lista para impartir un poco de dolor a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _aunque Sunset estaba en desventaja todo ha cambiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _si, ya me lo imaginaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _como acabas de ver, su tarea fue darle una lección a Sunset y lo hicieron al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Odd siempre será un Odd, ese es un hecho, pero a pesar de eso, si ama a Aelita profundamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _lo siento, pero no lo considero posible, solo los seis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _temo que no es para tanto, los Psycho eran temibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _él creería en que sus Rangers encontrarían el modo de salir adelante, como ya has visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no es nada y lo mismo te deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _la pelea ha llegado a un nuevo nivel, Sunset ha obtenido su Batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _en serio tienes problemas con el número 4, por pura curiosidad ¿hay alguna razón en específico? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _ciertamente, en especial porque hubo una razón para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _eso es algo que aún se desconoce, pero por el momento hizo otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Karin Light, Zero One, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Kid Shooter, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Bowser30000000, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, Gokash Z, Kira The Killer, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Rohan The Hand, Dark Digimon 16, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Jotaro Platinum, Knight Rebelión, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, True Assasin, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Dark Emperor, Venom Spider, Poseidón, Wind Slayer, Naga Dragón, Berserker Inmortal, White Knight 44, Sentinel Fallen, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Edge Hell Razor, Speed Demon 24, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ryo Red, Odín, Ant, Hamon, Raft,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Promesas

" _ **Tras ascender al trono, Reiji comenzó con su primer ataque, atrapando a los Rangers con ayuda de su nuevo monstruo, el cual robo las energías de los amigos de Sunset, mientras que ella peleaba con los servidores del Undead World, todo siendo visto por los habitantes de Angel Grove, pese a estar superada y encontrarse en una situación alarmante, Sunset no se daba por vencida, además de asegurar que pese a todo lo que ha sufrido esta dispuesta a seguir luchando por proteger al mundo y a la humanidad, sus palabras conmovieron a todos y los emocionaron mucho, comenzando a apoyarla para que continuara peleando y gracias a eso, el espíritu de Sunset se encendió, permitiéndole alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Promesas**

Alzando el brazo donde tenía su Morfo, los tres Guardianes se unieron al mismo y este se modificó, volviéndose de un color dorado llameante, Sunset pudo sentir el poder que emanaba, era algo tan cálido y vivo, una llama que nunca había sentido antes.

-¡Batallador! ¡Activar!-invoco.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Los tres Guardianes de Sunset se dispararon como tres llamas con sus formas, al tiempo que envolvían a la peli fuego, reparando su traje y llevándolo a nuevos niveles, entregándole una armadura con forma de dragón en su pecho, sobresaliendo sus alas como hombreras, le surgieron un par de alas de fuego en la espalda, así como una estrella llameante en la frente de su casco, un sol amarillo con rojo se materializo en su falda y las partes amarillas de su traje se volvieron doradas llameantes, al igual que los ojos de visor que tenía.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-exclamo Einar, mientras sus compañeros se colocaban en guardia.

Finalmente, Sunset hizo acto de aparición ante eso-¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco lista para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea no pudo evitar emocionarse al máximo al ver que Sunset lo había conseguido, realmente lo había logrado-¡Lo consiguió! ¡Bien hecho Sunset! ¡Finalmente has revelado el poder del Fénix Dragón!-anuncio muy orgullosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Colinas**

Sunset brillaba intensamente, provocando que todos los siervos del Undead World cerraran los ojos o se protegieran como pudieran de aquel resplandor tan intenso y majestuoso, mismo que hacía parecer a la peli fuego como toda una autentica Fénix.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-cuestiono Diagon.

-¡No se supone que algo como esto debía pasar!-gruño Einar.

-¡Eso no importa, solo adquirió una armadura! ¡No es la gran cosa! ¡Igual voy a matarla!-anuncio Belial lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Sunset no solo evadió su golpe, sino que contraataco, dándole un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago, mismo que hizo que los ojos del guerrero casi salieran de su cara debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Pero aun así, el golpe fue lo bastante poderoso para lanzarlo al otro lado del lugar, dejándolo tendido y sumamente herido, provocando que sus compañeros voltearan a ver a la peli fuego con mucho asombro, fue cuando los Títeres Rangers se lanzaron al ataque también, emboscando a Sunset por distintos lados, pero la peli fuego dio un giro y una patada de fuego, con la cual les arranco la cabeza a los cinco muñecos, los cuales cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

-¡Acabo con los Títeres Rangers!-exclamo Segadora sorprendida.

-¡Eso no importa, igual vamos a vencerla!-declaro Estraga y el grupo asintió, lanzándose al ataque, siendo Segadora la única que se queda atrás, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla.

Estraga, Diagon, Einar y Neal rodearon a Sunset, la cual permanecía quieta en todo momento, cuando los cuatro guerreros se lanzaron sobre ella, la peli fuego golpeo el suelo con su puño con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda de energía que lanzo a los cuatro villanos por los aires, rápidamente, la peli fuego se lanzó a gran velocidad, abriendo sus alas y elevándose, dio un giro y golpeo a Einar con su talón.

El guerrero rodo por el suelo, al tiempo que Diagon se lanzaba en un salto contra Sunset, que detuvo el ataque de su enemigo con sus dos manos, para después darle una patada con tremenda fuerza que lo estrello violentamente contra el suelo.

Aun en el aire, Sunset bloqueo el disparo que Estraga le lanzo y se lo devolvió, el científico se protegió con sus armas, pero el impacto fue tan poderoso que igual salió disparado hacia atrás, al tiempo que Neal alzaba sus manos hacia la peli fuego.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro tratando de usar sus poderes en ella, pero…-¿Qué?-nuevamente trato de usarlos, pero sin el mejor efecto-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo…?-no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues Sunset apareció sorpresivamente ante él.

-Lo siento amigo, pero eso ya no sirve conmigo, el nivel en el que me encuentro está muy por encima de tus poderes-aseguro Sunset y Neal comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra la peli fuego, mismos que Sunset bloqueaba con gran facilidad, para después darle un puñetazo con fuerza y lanzarlo por los aires.

Los cuatro villanos se reagruparon sintiéndose sumamente heridos después de los golpes que recibieron, en verdad que ahora Sunset era muy diferente a antes-¿Cómo pudo conseguir semejante poder con tal facilidad?-cuestiono Belial.

-¡Les daré su merecido por haberme tratado tan mal!-aseguro Sunset al tiempo que reunía energía en sus manos, formando un orbe que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la apariencia de una estrella-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra los cuatro villanos, dándoles directamente y provocando que cayeran al suelo totalmente vencidos.

Fue cuando la atención de Sunset se fijó en Segadora, quien se puso en guardia, lista para la batalla, pero la peli fuego solo negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda-¿Qué haces? ¡No pretendes pelear conmigo! ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-cuestiono.

-Por supuesto que no, simplemente no quiero lastimar a alguien que es muy importante para una de mis amigas o mejor dicho para dos-respondió Sunset.

-¿De qué coños hablas?-cuestiono Segadora mirándola con furia y confusión.

-Fluttershy y Myra-revelo Sunset, dejando a Segadora congelada, tras decirle eso, Sunset emprendió el vuelo y se detuvo sobre las nubes, dejando que su espíritu la condujera a donde se encontraban sus amigos-¡Los tengo!-declaro comenzando a volar hacia donde estaban.

Aunque la peli fuego no estaba ni enterada, todos en Angel Grove presenciaron su batalla hasta el final, ahora gritaban sumamente felices por la victoria de la Ranger Roja, mientras las chicas y su familia le deseaban suerte en la búsqueda de sus amigos.

Volando a gran velocidad, Sunset podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar indicado-¡Resistan amigos! ¡Ya casi llego!-declaro lista para entrar en el lugar en cualquier momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Casa Embrujada**

Los demás Rangers aún se veían en muy mal estado, sus poderes todavía no estaban restaurados, mientras que Necro Reiji observaba todo en silencio y con una enorme sonrisa en su maligna cara.

-Pronto su fuerza vital se extinguirá por completo, Rangers-señalo Reiji riéndose al verlos cada vez más débiles.

De pronto, el techo del lugar fue atravesado por algo o mejor dicho, alguien, revelando a Sunset Shimmer, la Ranger Roja Fénix Dragón-Lamento arruinar tu juego una vez más Reiji-se burló Sunset.

-¡Sunset!-exclamo Aria en tono feliz, pero también muy agotado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-.

-¡Estas cometiendo el mismo error que cometió tu madre, subestimar a los Power Rangers!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que varios Zombis salían de la nada y la atacaban.

En su nuevo estado, la peli fuego no tuvo problema alguno para acabar con todos ellos sin muchas dificultades, para después encarar al Titiritero, el cual se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad, atacándola con varios golpes que la peli fuego esquivaba o repelía con facilidad, para después darle ella una ráfaga de poderosos puñetazos directamente al abdomen, provocando que el monstruo abriera mucho los ojos y retrocediera por el impacto.

Sunset entonces abrió sus manos y unas largas uñas como garras se materializaron, mismas que uso para golpear con más fuerza a su contrincante, para después dar un salto y darle una serie de poderosa patadas, con cada golpe que lanzaba se podía ver como el cuerpo de su oponente se calentaba cada vez más y más, como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse.

Un último golpe en el rostro del Titiritero lo lanzo contra el suelo, provocando que rodara por el mismo-¿Qué haces estúpido muñeco? ¡Levántate y pelea!-ordeno Necrosis y con algo de dificultad, su monstruo se levantó.

Era el momento, las alas de Sunset se encendieron en fuego, al igual que el resto de su armadura-¡Batallador! ¡Máximo Poder!-invoco dando un salto y girando, lo que provoco que formara un tornado de fuego-¡Llamarada del Sol Naciente!-invoco lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que tomo la forma de sus tres respectivos Guardianes.

El ataque golpeo con mucha fuerza al Titiritero, que finalmente no pudo soportar más tanto castigo y cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos, mientras Sunset aterrizaba perfectamente en pie, dándole la espalda en señal de triunfo.

-¡Ese es el poder Ranger!-anuncio Sunset con orgullo, en cuanto el monstruo fue destruido, los demás no tardaron en recuperarse-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto corriendo a ayudar a Starlight por ser la más cercana.

-Estoy bien-respondió Starlight-solo algo mareada-.

-Ese fue todo un viaje que no quisiera tener que volver a repetir-aseguro Kenneth levantándose algo aturdido.

-Y yo que pensaba que mis citas podían ser agotadoras-bromeo Spike sintiendo su cuerpo temblar todavía un poco.

-Que débiles-gruño Aria tratando de levantarse y cayendo de rodillas por haber tratado de hacerlo de manera rápida, captando la mirada de sus amigos-el que diga algo lo mato-amenazo.

-¿Cómo esta Odd?-pregunto Sunset, notando que el rubio era el único que faltaba en dar señales de vida.

-¿A esto le llamas agua de horchata? ¡Pero mami! ¡No quiero ir hoy a la escuela! ¡Quiero ayudarte en la cocina! ¡Pepe el Toro es inocente!-gritaba Odd aun tendido en el suelo.

-Sí, está bien-respondió Kenneth achicando los ojos, para luego ver a Sunset-cielos, realmente estuviste ocupada-.

-Increíble-observo Starlight al ver la armadura de Sunset.

-Tu armadura es genial-señalo Spike con ojos emocionados.

-¡Yo quiero uno en amarillo!-grito Odd de golpe y Aria gruño.

-¡No tan rápido Rangers!-la voz de Reiji se escuchó de nuevo-¡Este juego todavía no ha terminado! ¡Tsue!-grito con fuerza.

-¡A la orden Emperatriz! ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y al instante, Titiritero reapareció en su forma gigante.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia una vez más ante eso-¡Y no es la única sorpresa que tengo para ustedes Rangers!-declaro Reiji aumentando su tamaño también, convirtiéndose en una gigante.

-¡Oh genial!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Hablaremos sobre mi nueva armadura después, ahora hay trabajo que hacer!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Necesitamos Titanes Guardianes!-invocaron y los poderosos Titanes aparecieron-¡Megazord Titán Guardián!-invocaron listos para la batalla.

-"Rangers, también pueden convocar a los Zords Guardianes para la batalla"-informo Dulcea.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron nuevamente y los seis Guardianes aparecieron-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-.

Los tres Megazord encararon a sus dos rivales, listos para la batalla-¡Aunque sean tres vs dos eso no hace diferencia!-bramo Necro Reiji lanzándose a la batalla, seguida por Titiritero, el cual embistió al Titán, mientras Reiji lidiaba con Valquiria y Amazona.

El Megazord Titán lanzo un golpe contra Titiritero, mismo que el monstruo bloqueo con facilidad, para después darle un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen, seguido de una patada y un rayo que hicieron retroceder al Megazord, por su parte, Reiji lanzo un golpe con su espada contra Valquiria y una patada a Amazona, para después darles a ambos un golpe con su espada.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Valquiria y Amazona desenvainaran sus armas al mismo tiempo, listas para seguir la pelea, las tres armas chocaron con fuerza, al tiempo que la nueva Emperatriz lanzaba una onda de energía que provoco que ambos Megazord retrocedieran.

Titiritero alzo su puño y disparo varios misiles de energía, dándole con fuerza al Megazord Titán-¡Cielos! ¡Este tipo realmente es fuerte!-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos, hemos enfrentado cosas mucho peores!-aseguro Sunset animando a su equipo.

-¡Como la saga de Crepúsculo!-grito Odd estremeciéndose ante eso.

-¡Voy a hacerlos sufrir por haber destruido a mi madre!-aseguro Necrosis cargando energía en su espada y disparándole en poderosos relámpagos que golpearon a los Megazord con violencia, derribándolos.

Al mismo tiempo, Titiritero comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, embistiendo al Megazord Titán con mucha fuerza, consiguiendo derribarlo también, para luego chocar sus puños con fuerza, provocando que la Emperatriz se riera sumamente divertida.

-¡Este es su final Rangers!-aseguro Reiji.

-¡Todavía no! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

El poderoso Fénix Celestial hizo acto de aparición en el cielo, blandiendo sus ponderosas alas y descendiendo a gran velocidad, embistiendo al Titiritero con fuerza, golpeándolo repetidamente con sus patas y pico, para después dar un giro en el aire, lanzándose contra Reiji y golpeándola también, consiguiendo derribarla.

-¡Pajarraco asqueroso!-bramo disparándole un rayo, pero el Fénix lo esquivo con facilidad, reflejándose en el ojo del Megazord Titán Guardián, al tiempo que se desarmaba.

Sus alas se conectaron en los hombros del Megazord, al tiempo que su cabeza se unía al casco y sus poderosas garras se conectaban en los brazos-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invocaron los Rangers.

-¡Malditos sean Rangers!-bramo Reiji disponiéndose a atacar de nuevo, pero entonces…

-¡Valquiria/Amazona! ¡A Girar/Corte de la Luna Llena!-ambos Megazord lanzaron sus ataques contra Necrosis, dándole directamente y derribándola, al tiempo que Titiritero se lanzaba contra su enemigo.

-¡Titán Guardián! ¡Misiles de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers al tiempo que los ojos del Titán brillaban con un intenso fuego y de las alas y brazos se disparaban varios misiles hechos de fuego puro.

Los impactos fueron certeros, dándole directamente a Titiritero, que finalmente no pudo resistir más los impactos y cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos y encontrándose con su final, los Rangers celebraron ante eso, pero sus problemas no habían terminado, Reiji se incorporó y los miro con furia.

-¡Ahora si me…!-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que sintió un gran dolor en una de sus manos, provocando que soltara su espada y pusiera una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué carajos le pasa ahora?-pregunto Kenneth extrañado por esa actitud.

Necro Reiji por poco cae al suelo y encaro a los Rangers con mucha molestia-¡Parece que todavía no me he acostumbrado a mis nuevos poderes, pero no se hagan ilusiones Rangers! ¡Tal vez no sea hoy, pero algún día van a pagar muy caro por haber destruido a mi madre y cuando por fin ya no existan, el mal triunfara y los No Muertos regiremos el mundo!-con esa última declaración, la ahora nueva Emperatriz del Undead World desapareció tras ser iluminada por algunos rayos.

Desde sus Megazord, los Rangers solo pudieron ver como su nueva enemiga se retiraba-Vaya, como si no hubiésemos tenido suficiente lidiando contra su loca madre, ahora tendremos que lidiar contra su lunática hija-dijo Kenneth.

-Eso no importa, tal vez el Undead World se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero nosotros también lo somos-aseguro Sunset con firmeza y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Arrastrándose por el suelo como podía, Cian se movía lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente y se mostraba sumamente herido, además de que ahora carecía de sus brazos gracias a la vengativa Necrosis, fue cuando se encontró a los pies de Niall.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Niall-los resultados de haberse metido en algo que era demasiado para que pudiera manejarse-señalo con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Deja de decir…estupideces…y ayúdame…-pidió Cian con voz muy pausada debido a que incluso hablar la costaba bastante.

Niall solo bufo, antes de invocar un par de guerreros que se encargaron de llevar a Cian en una camilla a un rumbo desconocido, pero Niall sabía perfectamente que la situación ahora era más seria, el Undead World tenía una nueva líder, lo que solo significaban problemas para todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Tras su reciente derrota, la nueva Emperatriz apareció en su mundo, su nuevo reino, mismo que alguna vez gobernó su madre y que ahora le correspondía a ella dirigir, sus sirvientes rápidamente se arrodillaron ante ella, al tiempo que se sentaba en el trono.

-¡Todos aclamen a nuestra nueva líder!-anuncio Gremlin listo y tanto Zombis como Gremlins gritaron en apoyo de emoción.

-Esta no fue más que la primera batalla Rangers, no voy a descansar hasta que paguen por haber destruido a mi madre y cuando ya no estén, convertiré a Sunset en mi nueva muñeca favorita y la usare para destruir todo aquello que los Shimmer protegieron, esa será la venganza perfecta-sentencio con crueldad y sus tropas gritaron jubilosos ante ella.

La única que no participaba en todo ello era Segadora, quien se mantenía en silencio en todo momento, pensando en las palabras de Sunset y a su mente vinieron imágenes de Myra y…de Fluttershy, así como recuerdos felices de tiempos pasados y que ahora se veían sumamente lejanos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras la batalla, los Rangers volvieron a su base para que Dulcea atendiera las heridas de Sunset, mismas de las que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían hasta que desactivaron sus poderes, cuando casi cae al suelo, por fortuna, Kenneth y Spike la sujetaron a tiempo.

Ahora la peli fuego se encontraba recostada en una cama de la base, mientras Dulcea preparaba algunas cosas con plantas y semillas especiales, cuando hubo terminado, revelo una hoja en forma de estrella de siete picos, de un tamaño sumamente pequeño, casi como el tamaño de un frijol o grano.

-Muy bien Sunset, come esto, pero hazlo muy lentamente-indico Dulcea y Sunset lo hizo, comiéndose la hoja muy despacio como le indicio su mentora-bien, ahora trágatela-.

Sunset lo hizo una vez que la hoja se deshizo por completo en su boca y en cuanto se la paso, su cuerpo se recuperó de inmediato o al menos, ya no le dolía nada hacer el menor movimiento, sus heridas todavía estaban presentes, pero ya no dolían tanto.

-Increíble, me siento como nueva-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Aria.

-Es una "Hoja Estrella", misma que sirve como remedio para dolores sumamente fuertes e intensos, los hace desaparecer por completo, pero las heridas que quedan son las que sanan un poco más lento-explico Dulcea.

-Bueno, al menos ya me puedo mover sin hacer un solo gesto de dolor-aseguro Sunset emocionada y dando un salto para demostrar sus palabras.

-En serio es grandioso contar con usted-agrego Starlight sonriendo.

Pero una vez que el momento alegre paso, Dulcea puso una mirada sumamente seria-Rangers, me temo que ahora estamos en una situación más drástica, el Undead World ahora tiene una nueva líder en Reiji y ella no se detendrá hasta conseguir vengar la destrucción de su madre, aunque Sunset haya activado su Batallador no deben creer que tienen la guerra ganada, la confianza es muy buena, pero demasiada confianza puede llevarlos a su propia destrucción-indico Dulcea.

-Lo entendemos Dulcea-aseguro Sunset.

-Odd ¿Qué nos acaba de decir nuestra maestra?-pregunto Kenneth mirando al rubio.

-Que no nos volvamos unos súper ególatras como Rainbow-respondió Odd y Dulcea solo se le quedo viendo al rubio.

-Eso no es lo que…-.

-Créame, es la mejor manera en que él entenderá su punto-aseguro Kenneth negando con la cabeza ante su amigo.

Sunset tomo la palabra-Es claro que esta guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar, pero así como vencimos a Necronomica sé que también podremos vencer a Reiji o Necro Reiji o Necrosis o como mierda que quiera llamarse-gruño la peli fuego-pero del mismo modo en que creímos que podríamos vencer a su madre, también debemos creer que podemos vencerla a ella ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están conmigo?-pregunto Sunset colocando su mano al frente.

Los demás se vieron entre si antes de tomar la palabra uno por uno-Yo también creo en nosotros y siempre he creído en ti, sé que nos guiaras a la victoria como siempre-aseguro Kenneth estrechando la mano de la peli fuego.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre tu linaje o de tu poder real, pero nunca me he retirado de nada y jamás abandonare a mis amigos, en especial a mi mejor amiga-declaro Starlight acercándose también.

-Yo tengo un largo discurso, así que confórmense con saber que le entro-menciono Odd haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso ni se pregunta-señalo Spike estrechándola también con sus amigos, la única que quedaba era Aria.

-Como detesto las muestras de afecto-gruño acercándose y estrechándola también, provocando una sonrisa en Sunset, mientras Dulcea miraba todo a distancia con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Bien, entonces que se así-dijo Sunset.

-¡Power Rangers!-gritaron saltando y alzando sus manos hacia arriba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva aventura ha comenzado para los Power Rangers, la batalla contra el Undead World solo está comenzando"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **CON PROFUNDA PENA NOTIFICO QUE HE ELIMINADO A OTRO OC, NO VOY A DECIR QUIEN ERA POR RESPETO, PERO DEBEN TENER LA IDEA DE QUE ESTE YA NO VA A APARECER Y SI YA LO HIZO, BUENO, SERIA SU UNICA PARTICIPACION, LO LAMENTO, PERO YA COMPLETO SUS TRES AUSENCIAS**

 **Ángel María NF:** _consiguieron ganar su primera batalla, pero la guerra con el Undead World no ha hecho más que volver a comenzar, la batalla se está tornando más dura que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y una nueva forma de combinación con el Fénix Celestial ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _una clara demostración de que es digna de ser una Ranger Roja, además de que heredo mucho de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _bueno, ese es el poder Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _déjame adivinar, también odias los lunes, a los gatos tiernos, a los cuales mandas a Abudabí y te gusta torturar a pequeños cachorros ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _bueno, todos los ejemplos los acepto, excepto Megaforce, es la peor referencia que me puedan hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y vaya que el Batallador de Sunset es muy poderoso, incluso lo pudo usar en el Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, porque como acabas de ver, Necrosis o Reiji planea vengar a su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y finalmente terminaron con su primera batalla contra su nueva enemiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _esta batalla ha terminado, pero la guerra solo comienza con la amenaza de Necrosis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pero al final, el Fénix Dragón prevaleció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y nuevamente los Rangers han triunfado, pero por el momento, ya que la amenaza continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _la amenaza de la nueva líder del Undead World no ha hecho más que comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _no solo lo nivelo, sino que además lo llevo a nuevos niveles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _igual le fue muy mal lidiando contra todos ellos, pero activo el Batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _tuviste mucha razón amigo, realmente los Rangers dieron una demostración de su valor una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Kid Shooter, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Mista 6 Pistols, Freedom Gundam 96,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Mini Aventuras Rangers

" _ **Después de una intensa batalla donde sufrió una gran cantidad de heridas y crueles castigos, Sunset finalmente consiguió invocar el poder de su Batallador, con el cual no solo logro vencer a sus verdugos, sino que además encontró y salvo a sus amigos, lo que provoco que pasaran a una batalla gigante contra Reiji y su Titiritero, invocando por primera vez a sus tres Megazord al mismo tiempo, comenzando una batalla sumamente dura, pero que al final, consiguieron vencer, no sin que antes Reiji les prometiera que algún día los haría pagar por la destrucción de su madre; Necronomica, por su parte, los Rangers juraron que así como vencieron a esa malvada, también vencerían a Reiji, eliminando la amenaza del Undead World de una vez por todas"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Mini Aventuras Rangers**

 **La Aventura de Aria**

Las clases estaban próximas a comenzar, todos los estudiantes debían prepararse para volver a la escuela y a la rutina de todos los días, hecho que muchos lamentaban, la única que parecía tranquila era Aria, ya que ella decidió no volver a ir a la escuela, Sunset y los demás trataron de persuadirla, pero Aria les dijo que eso simplemente no era lo suyo, ella nació y vivió en un mundo de guerra, ella tenía otras formas de ver el mundo y la escuela no era algo que entrara en la ecuación.

Los Rangers no pudieron convencerla de lo contrario, aceptando que Aria tenía razón en cierto modo, ahora mismo, la Ranger Negro se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, siempre atenta a cualquier posible problema que requiriera su intervención, más de una vez le pareció ver uno, pero todo era solo falsas alarmas.

Suspirando con cansancio se dispuso a ir hacia el lago para relajarse un poco, ya pensaría que hacer mientras sus amigos perdían el tiempo en ese lugar, porque para ella, eso era la escuela, pero justo en esos momentos.

-¡Hola Aria!-un saludo alegre la hizo estremecerse.

-Tiene que ser una broma-gruño molesta y girando de manera muy lenta, esperando equivocarse, se topó con la alegre sonrisa de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí!-declaro la peli rosa sonriéndole a la Ranger Necro.

-Para mí es toda una pesadilla-gruño Aria y Pinkie Pie se rio divertida, pensando que la Ranger estaba siendo bromista.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Pensé que estarías con Sunset comprando sus cosas para el regreso a clases!-señalo Pinkie.

-Eso se debe a que no pienso volver a la escuela-explico Aria y Pinkie Pie quedo con la boca muy abierta-eso simplemente no es lo mío, así que solo matare mi tiempo entrenándome para continuar en la batalla con el Undead World, eso es lo que soy y no necesito que un maldito pedazo de papel me diga lo contrario-.

Pinkie Pie no supo que decir, pero la comprendió, después de todo, había gente de todo el mundo, pero fue cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza-¡Entonces aprovechemos este día para tener diversión de amigas!-grito emocionada.

-¿Qué?-antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Pinkie Pie la sujeto del brazo y la llevo a rastras por la ciudad.

Finalmente, llegaron al mejor parque de diversiones de todo Angel Grove, lugar donde Pinkie Pie le aseguro que tendrían el día más divertido, emocionante y genial de todos los tiempos, ese hecho solo provoco que Aria gruñera, ya que no pensaba pasar su día así, pero no pudo decir nada ni objetar, Pinkie Pie lo hacía imposible.

Ahora ambas estaban paseándose por todo el parque, subiéndose a distintos juegos, desde el carrusel, hasta la montaña rusa, lugar donde Aria se mareo mucho, en serio no se esperaba que los humanos crearan cosas como esas para divertirse, Pinkie Pie tuvo que consolarla cuando la Ranger Negro vomito en un cesto de basura unas tres veces.

Entraron a la casa de la risa, llegando al salón de los espejos, donde Aria se estrelló contra varios, para después pasar a la casa del terror, en donde la Ranger Roja le voló la cabeza a varios animatronicos cuando estos saltaron de la nada y Pinkie Pie…

-¡No vieron nada! ¡Corran!-grito sujetando a Aria de la mano y saliendo del lugar, ya casi era hora de irse y ahora caminaban por los puestos, en uno de ellos, había un peluche de un cocodrilo de ojos adorables que encanto a Pinkie Pie, el clásico juego de lanzar una pelota contra una pirámide de botellas de vidrio, si las derribabas todas entonces te ganarías el premio que quisieras.

Pinkie Pie lo intento y lanzo las seis pelotas que le dieron, pero aunque fallo la mayoría, la última consiguió darle a todas, pero estas no se movieron ni un poco-Lo siento señorita, mejor suerte para la próxima-le deseo el dependiente.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Un momento!-intervino Aria-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Pinkie Pie le dio de lleno a esa pila de botellas!-expuso al tiempo que miraba al muchacho con desdén.

El chico solo miro a Aria con una sonrisa burlona-Lo siento señorita, pero me temo que su amiga no tiene la suficiente fuerza para derribarlas, mejor suerte para la próxima-dijo el chico y Aria gruño ante eso, provocando que Pinkie Pie se preocupara.

-Con que así serán las cosas-Aria saco dinero y exigió las pelotas, el muchacho hizo lo suyo, pero-solo necesito una-expuso Aria.

-Como quiera, es su dinero-dijo el chico con sonrisa confiada.

Aria retrocedió y se preparó, lanzando la pelota con tal fuerza que rompió una de las pirámides, la pelota reboto en la pared y regreso a Aria, quien la devolvió contra la segunda pirámide, repitiendo el proceso hasta haber roto cada una de las botellas en forma piramidal, cuando todas las botellas quedaron hechas pedazos, se pudo notar que estaban pegadas con un adhesivo especial para evitar que se cayeran.

El muchacho quedo con la boca muy abierta y los ojos como platos ante aquella acción de la chica, poco a poco comenzó a voltear y miro a Aria, que todavía sostenía la pelota en su mano, la cual lanzaba al aire y atrapaba.

-Creo que me debes un cocodrilo de peluche, a menos que quieras que lo siguiente que se haga pedazos en este lugar sea tu cabezota-amenazo Aria y rápidamente, el chico le entrego el peluche sin vacilar, siempre temblando de miedo.

Pinkie Pie salto llena de alegría, al tiempo que abrazaba su nuevo peluche con mucho cariño y emoción, para después retirarse con Aria del parque, la Ranger Negro la acompaño hasta su casa, donde una vez más, la peli rosa le agradeció por el regalo que le dio y que esperaba que se haya divertido tanto como ella o incluso más.

-Niña odiosa-gruño Aria cuando Pinkie Pie entro a su hogar-y sin embargo, me recuerda mucho a Sonata-reconoció sonriendo levemente y retirándose a su hogar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Aventura de Kenneth**

El Ranger Azul caminaba por las calles, mientras silbaba una alegre tonada, al tiempo que comía un helado de chocolate con fresa, Kenneth estaba muy tranquilo, al día siguiente volverían a la escuela y eso lo tenía muy tranquilo, fueron días muy divertidos, salvo por los ataques de Darkonda y el Undead World, pero no todo es perfecto en la vida.

-¡Ayuda!-un grito desgarrador capto su atención y corrió a ver qué pasaba, encontrando a una chica de la tendencia vampírica, la cual estaba siendo acosada por dos matones que querían más que su dinero.

-Tranquila preciosa, solo queremos que nos des todo el dinero que tienes en tu cartera-.

-Y tal vez que nos hagas el favor de chuparnos algo, y no es sangre precisamente-señalo su amigo burlonamente.

-¡Oigan!-grito Kenneth-¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?-.

Al escuchar eso y ver quien los amenazaba, ambos matones se rieron-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-se burló uno de ellos.

-¡Mira niño, mejor vete a jugar con tus juguetes y deja que los adultos nos ocupemos de esto!-expuso su compañero y Kenneth les aventó una piedra, provocando que este lo viera con enojo-¡Ese fue un gran error mocoso estúpido!-bramo lazándose contra Kenneth.

El Ranger Azul se hizo a un lado y le puso el pie para que cayera al suelo, estrellándose contra unos botes de basura con mucha fuerza-¡Vas a pagar por…!-no puedo terminar de hablar, ya que Kenneth le dio una patada en la cara, dejándolo noqueado.

-¡Pequeño demonio!-bramo el segundo lanzándose al ataque, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Kenneth aprovecho su estatura para poder esquivar su ataque y le dio una patada en la entre pierna, provocando que se encogiera y aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la nariz.

-A veces es bueno ser chaparro-dijo al tiempo que Bulk y Skull aparecían.

-¡Llegamos en cuanto recibimos el llamado!-declaro Bulk.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Skull.

-Estos dos trataron de lastimar a esa chica-explico Kenneth y ambos amigos se vieron entre sí.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué opinas detective Skull?-pregunto Bulk mirando a su amigo.

-¡Que estos dos van a pasar mucho tiempo en el calabozo!-aseguro Skull y ambos los arrestaron, ya que aún tenían ciertos contactos con la patrulla juvenil de Angel Grove y por tanto con la policía.

-¡Gracias por su ayuda ciudadano, ojala todos fueran como usted!-felicito Bulk.

-Lo que digan-dijo Kenneth, para luego acercarse a la chica, quien estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, era un poco más alta que Kenneth-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con tono preocupación.

-Si…gracias a ti, fuiste muy valiente con esos malvados-dijo la chica.

-Ah, he visto cosas peores-explico Kenneth y la chica se rio-por cierto, me llamo Kenneth-.

-Soy Laura-se presentó la chica-me gustaría compensarte por haberme salvado ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-.

-No es nada, en serio, no tiene que hacerlo-aseguro Kenneth, aunque su mirada se fijó en la nieve que quedo en el suelo y Laura sonrió al imaginarse lo que podía hacer.

Esa fue una tarde muy divertida para Kenneth, ya que Laura era una chica sumamente divertida e interesante, fiel amante de los vampiros clásicos, algo que agradeció Kenneth, pues la mayoría de las fanáticas que conocía de vampiros eran por la que en su opinión, era la peor saga de vampiros de la historia, lo curioso de todo eso, era que Laura era una amiga de la escuela de Aelita, lo que hizo que ya tuvieran algo en común, si, en definitiva fue una buena tarde para Kenneth.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Aventura de Odd**

Las clases ya habían comenzado, al principio, Odd se sentía sumamente frustrado y triste, por fortuna, aun le quedaban los fines de semana y ese día era sábado, Odd se encontraba paseando cerca del estadio de béisbol de la ciudad, cuando una pelota de home run cayó justo en su mano, además de que se encontró 250 dólares en la calle, así como también el conductor de un camión de helados le dio un cono gratis debido a que su congelador se averió y tenía que deshacerse de todo su helado lo más rápido posible.

-Este día solo mejora a cada instante y aquí está un nuevo amigo de cuatro patas-dijo refiriéndose a un San Bernardo que estaba sentado en la acera por donde caminaba, de tamaño imponente, pero de aspecto gentil-hola amigo, no te había visto por…-no pudo terminar, ya que apenas acerco su mano, el perro le comenzó a ladrar y Odd tuvo que emprender la huida, con el tremendo perro persiguiéndolo.

El rubio apenas pudo llegar a su casa cuando sintió que el perro logro darle una mordida en el trasero, arrancándole parte de su pantalón-¡Mamá! ¡Un perro se comió mi pantalón!-grito.

-¡Si! ¡Pero aun así iremos a ver esa obra musical!-informo su madre y Odd se resignó.

En esos momentos; Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad disfrutando de una tarde de amigas, estaban divirtiéndose mucho y no se percataron que oculto en unos arbustos, Odd se preparaba para lanzarles una araña de huele para asustarlas, riéndose divertido al imaginarse sus caras, estaba tan concentrado en ellas que no se dio cuenta de que el San Bernardo apareció detrás de él y también se rio de manera maliciosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Ayúdenme!-grito Odd tras los arbustos, captando la atención de las tres chicas.

-Busquemos un lugar tranquilo-indico Apple Bloom.

-¡Ayúdenme!-grito Odd de nuevo.

-¿No es ese Odd?-pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Sí, pero él es un Ranger-señalo Scootalo.

-Es cierto, seguramente estará bien-razono Sweetie Belle y las tres se retiraron, dejando a Odd con el perro.

Los otros Rangers se encontraban reunidos en casa de Sunset para hacer su tarea, mientras Aria se dedicaba a descansar, el único que faltaba era Odd, que no tardó en aparecer rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Un primo de Cujo trata de matarme!-grito Odd alarmado.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Aria confundida.

-Se refiere al perro de la novela que te preste-explico Sunset, ya que la peli fuego le dio algunos libros de Stephen King de su colección para que se entretuviera.

-Ah, uno de esos enormes perros-Aria sonrió de forma maligna.

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo así?-pregunto Odd riéndose temeroso y Aria se acercó a la puerta.

-Si un perro de ese tamaño quiere devorarte, no veo razón para no darle gusto-expuso Aria abriendo la puerta, pero apenas lo hizo, el enorme perro se mostró sumamente dócil e incluso soltó un leve y tierno gemido.

-Ay, solo quiere hacer amigos-observo Kenneth.

-Aburrido-gruño Aria alejándose y los demás Rangers comenzaron a mimar al perro, que se dejó querer por todos, dejando a Odd perplejo, pero eso se convirtió en terror cuando el perro lo miro, gruñéndole y mostrándole sus dientes, para después dejarse consentir por los demás.

Cuando pudieron continuar con su tarea, se dieron cuenta que el perro se paró sobre una ventana para poder ver a Odd y gruñirle por la misma-Escucha Odd, a veces los perros y las personas te odian sin razón alguna-dijo Kenneth y el perro gruño, empañando el cristal, mismo que limpio con su pata para seguir viendo a Odd y gruñirle, provocando que el rubio tragara saliva.

El lunes, cuando se dispuso a ir a la escuela, Odd se aseguró que el perro no estuviera cerca y corrió hacia el autobús, sintiéndose a salvo, pero apenas se relajó, el perro apareció detrás de uno de los asientos, naturalmente, Odd tuvo que emprender rápidamente la huida, con el perro siguiéndolo.

Finalmente, cansado y algo sucio, Odd llego a la escuela, interrumpiendo la clase de Discord, que solo lo miro confundido, pero decidió no decir nada, Odd se dispuso a sentarse, pero al ver por la ventana quedo aterrado, ya que ahí afuera, en el patio de almuerzo, sentado en una mesa y viéndolo fijamente, se encontraba aquel San Bernardo.

Al día siguiente, Odd estaba comenzando a despertarse-¡Date prisa Odd o llegaras tarde para ser asesinado por el perro!-grito su madre.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Odd.

-¡Dije que llegaras tarde a la escuela!-repitió su mamá y Odd se estremeció al ver que estaba volviéndose paranoico.

Odd corría por las calles esperando tener suerte, por desgracia, se topó con el tremendo perro-¡Comete la saga de Crepúsculo de mis hermanas!-grito lanzándole los tres gruesos libros, mismos que el perro hizo pedazos antes de comenzar a perseguirlo.

La persecución continúo hasta que Odd quedó atrapado en un callejón, mientras el perro se acercaba lentamente, listo para destrozarlo, pero en ese momento-¡Odd!-la voz de Aelita se escuchó y la chica hizo acto de aparición-¿Me quieres decir que estás haciendo? ¡Te pedí que me consiguieras esos materiales desde hace horas!-.

-¡Princesa corre! ¡Ese perro es peligroso!-grito Odd, al tiempo que el perro arremetía contra Aelita, quien le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Quieto! ¡Perro malo! ¡Perro muy malo!-regaño Aelita y el perro se encogió-¡A tu casa ahora!-ordeno la peli rosa y el perro se retiró sumamente apenado, dejando a Odd con la boca abierta-listo, ya no te molestara más, ahora ¿podrías ir por esos materiales por favor?-.

-¡Uno de estos días, Aelita! ¡Uno de estos días! ¡Crash! ¡Pum! ¡Clank! ¡Directo a la luna!-aseguro retirándose molesto, pero no tardo en regresar con Aelita y sonriendo de forma cariñosa-princesa, eres grandiosa-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y dándole un apasionado beso, mismo que Aelita no dudo en corresponder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Aventura de Spike**

El Ranger Verde se presentó en la casa de su novia, ya que ese día iba a llevarla al cine, además de que también la linda hermanita de Applejack le conto de su relación a su abuela y hermano mayor, cuando la puerta se abrió, Big Mac hizo acto de aparición.

-Hola Big Mac ¿se encuentra Applejack?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Si-Big Mac le permitió pasar y ambos se fueron a sentar a la sala, donde se hizo un largo silencio, mismo que solo era roto por el tic tac del reloj, la abuela Smith se encontraba tomando una siesta y Apple Bloom había salido con sus amigas.

Ahora, ambos chicos solo se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quien iniciaba una conversación, aunque era bien sabido que Big Mac era de pocas palabras, el peli verde solo miraba a los alrededores, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la mirada que le dedicaba su hermano, el silencio parecía ser sumamente tétrico, Spike decidió mirar fijamente a los ojos de Big Mac.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que parecían ser horas, mientras Spike se mostraba cada vez más nervioso, pero en ningún momento bajo su vista ni titubeo, tras todo ese tiempo que se volvió eterno, Applejack finalmente bajo.

-¡Lamento la tardanza, pero es que mis deberes me tomaron más tiempo de lo que esperaba y pues tarde más de lo previsto en arreglarme!-señalo Applejack apareciendo para alivio de Applejack-bueno, me voy al cine, volveré luego Big Mac-aseguro.

-Si-dijo Big Mac sonriéndole, una sonrisa que esperaba que se divirtiera.

La pareja salió de la casa-Bueno ¿y qué película veremos?-pregunto la vaquera, cuando noto la tensión de su novio-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Esa fue…la conversación más rara, incomoda y algo tétrica que jamás tuve-respondió Spike y Applejack se rio divertida, al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo de su pareja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Aventura de Starlight**

La Ranger Blanca caminaba por las calles, mientras pensaba en como las cosas habían cambiado para ella, nunca se imaginó que su vida daría un giro tan grande, que ella sería una Ranger, que…sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó contra alguien.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!-grito una chica de piel azul, peli plateada y que vestía como una hechicera.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Venia distraída!-se disculpó Starlight-oye…yo te conozco…-.

-¡Claro que me conoces! ¡Todos conocen a la grande, fantástica y poderosa Trixie!-anuncio la chica de manera dramática.

-De hecho te conozco porque vamos juntos a la misma escuela-señalo Starlight y Trixie se quedó callada.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Tiraste todos mis utensilios mágicos y tengo una presentación esta tarde!-señalo rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

-¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento!-se disculpó Starlight al ver que efectivamente, las cosas de Trixie quedaron hechas pedazos.

-¡Sentirlo no basta! ¡Vas a tener que hacer algo para compensar eso!-señalo Trixie sonriendo y Starlight se quedó confundida.

Lo siguiente que la Ranger Blanca supo fue que estaba actuando como asistente de la grande, fantástica y poderosa Trixie, cuya magia se limitaba únicamente a los trucos ya más conocidos, aunque debía admitirlo, era bastante divertido, se preocupó un poco cuando el siguiente truco de Trixie consistía en lanzarle varios cuchillos con los ojos vendados.

-¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?-pregunto temerosa.

-Tranquila, cuando lo vi en televisión resulto ser sencillo-respondió Trixie.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-exclamo antes de que Trixie le lanzara los cuchillos, gracias a sus batallas Rangers, pudo evitar los golpes de los mismos, aunque vaya que estuvieron demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Aquello provoco las risas y encanto del público, que estallo en fuertes aplausos, mientras que Trixie agradecía por los mismos y pedía un fuerte aplauso para su valiente asistente, quien seguía temblando, pero igual se las ingenió para agradecer, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que ya tenía una nueva amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Aventura de Sunset**

La peli fuego se dirigía hacia Sugar Cubbe Corner tras recibir un extraño mensaje de Pinkie Pie, ya que querían verla cuanto antes, ya casi llegaba al local, cuando de pronto y para su sorpresa se topó con alguien inesperado.

Por su parte y dentro del establecimiento, Twilight y sus amigas esperaban la llegada de la peli fuego, la tensión entre Applejack y Rarity ya era un poco menor, pero todavía se podía sentir, más en esos momentos, lo importante era ayudar su amiga, ya que el grupo se reunió para poder asegurar que Twilight hiciera las paces con Sunset.

-Ya llego y no viene sola-expreso Rainbow quedando muda al ver quien acompañaba a Sunset.

Cuando el grupo volteo, se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida, pues Sunset iba acompañada por nada más y nada menos que Kira Ford, la cual no tardó en ser rodeada por fanáticos pidiéndole su autógrafo, hecho que Kira dio encantada, cuando hubo terminado, ambas chicas se acercaron al grupo.

-Hola-saludo Sunset-sé que esto es algo inesperado, pero bueno, a mí también me sorprendió-.

-¿Qué tal?-saludo Kira-las recuerdo a todas, estaban en el concierto de fin de año y te recuerdo a ti más que nada-dijo señalando a Fluttershy-ciertamente me emocionaste al escucharte gritar de ese modo-.

Fluttershy trato de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, fue cuando Pinkie Pie le trajo una silla con cojín extra para que la estrella se sentara, hecho que Kira agradeció, les explico que tras el concierto decidió tomarse un pequeño y conocer la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers.

Twilight también estaba emocionada, nunca se esperó ver a una de las más grandes estrellas de música sentada junto a ella y sus amigas, era como un sueño, miro a Sunset y vio que ella hablaba con mucha familiaridad con Kira, hecho que la sorprendió a ella y a sus amigas, este era un cuadro sumamente hermoso y sería mejor si tan solo ella…no hubiera estropeado las cosas con Sunset.

Fue cuando los Cake se acercaron y le pidieron a Kira el gran honor de que tocara algo en su negocio, la Ranger Amarilla acepto gustosa, pero solo si Sunset cantaba con ella, ya que quería que la vocalista y líder de los "Fénix Celestiales" la acompañara, hecho que Sunset acepto.

Ambas subieron al escenario tras escoger la canción que ambas tocarían, una canción que esperaban fuera del agrado de todos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Gg1JmPj90cY)**

 **Sunset y Kira**

 **Te siento gritar,  
pero ni una palabra llega  
hablo por hablar  
sin que decir  
Me críticas, pero tus armas  
no funcionaran  
Dispara y veras que volveré**

 **No me derribaras jamás  
dispárame, dispárame  
fuerte estoy aquí me ves  
dispárame, dispárame  
Nunca me... veras caer  
Soy de titanio...  
nunca me ceras caer  
soy de titanio**

 **No lo puedes ver  
pero eres tu quien va a perder  
tu juego perverso me atrapo**

 **Siento tu voz  
quiere herirme una y otra vez  
hablo por hablar sin que decir**

 **No me derribaras jamás  
dispárame, dispárame  
fuerte estoy aquí me ves  
dispárame, dispárame  
Nunca me... veras caer  
Soy de titanio...  
nunca me veras caer  
soy de titanio  
**

 **Lo sé, lo sé bien  
no me dejare convencer  
dispárame que yo decires...**

 **No me derribaras jamás  
dispárame, dispárame  
fuerte estoy aquí me ves  
dispárame, dispárame  
Nunca me... veras caer  
Soy de titanio...  
nunca me veras caer  
soy de titanio **

La gente del local gritaron llenos de emoción ante eso, las chicas también se emocionaron mucho e incluso la tierna Fluttershy salió de su letargo para gritar emocionada, cuando ambas chicas terminaron, los clientes gritaron emocionados y animados.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a ir a sus lugar, pero Kira detuvo a Sunset un momento, le dijo algo que dejo a la peli fuego sorprendida-No tienes que darme tu respuesta ahora, piénsalo y luego me dices si te interesa-aseguro Kira-por ahora, disfrutemos de la compañía de tus amigas-.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, pero decidió hacer lo que Kira dijo, esa fue una tarde realmente divertida, la Ranger Amarilla no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo y Sunset tampoco, Twilight también se estaba divirtiendo y mucho, tal vez todavía no arreglaba su situación con Sunset, pero lo haría, era una promesa, repararía todo el daño que le hizo y recuperaría su amor.

Mientras que afuera del local, un frenético Odd huía lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían del San Bernardo que una vez más se empeñó en tratar de capturarlo entre sus dientes.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una serie de pequeñas aventuras en la que cada Ranger fue protagonista han concluido y la amenaza del Undead World aun esta al asecho"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _bueno, esta vez, los Rangers tuvieron una serie de mini aventuras, en donde a Odd…bueno, ya viste como le fue a él y como le fue a la peli fuego, realmente tiene mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _lo siento, pero yo soy nostálgico en cuando a Yugioh y prefiero el original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _realmente deberán ser cuidadosos, aunque esta vez tuvieron unas aventuras individuales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo espera a ver que he planeado para tu personaje, tendrá mucha relación con otros OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré cuando las puedo usar, ya que van a haber algunos problemas con el amor de Sunset y Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Olivia, Éire, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Marie Caster, Zero One, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Bowser30000000, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Mista 6 Pistols, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Jotaro Platinum, Valentín D4C, Dio The World, Neo Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, True Assasin, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Blood Avenger, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Ant, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Revolver, Black Hunter, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Spectrum Prime, Sentinel Fallen, Odín, Ryo Red, Raft, Hamon, Dark Emperor, Naga Dragón, White Knight 44,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Comedia Justiciera

" _ **Después de una batalla donde Sunset despertó el Modo Batallador, cada Ranger fue protagonista de su propia mini aventura; Aria acompaño a Pinkie Pie al parque de diversiones, donde se divirtió, aunque no lo admitiría; Kenneth salvo a una chica de unos matones; Odd…bueno, él fue perseguido por un perro San Bernardo; Spike tuvo una… ¿conversación? Con Big Mac o lo que parecía haber sido una conversación de hermano mayor actuando como padre; Starlight conoció a Trixie y participo en su espectáculo de magia, donde casi fue atravesada por varios cuchillos; y finalmente, Sunset se encontró con Kira, quien se encontraba de vacaciones en esos momentos y ambas encendieron el escenario en Sugar Cubbe Corner al tocar juntas para un público emocionado de escuchar buena música"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 Comedia Justiciera**

Un avión se encontraba llegando al aeropuerto principal de Angel Grove, mientras activaba sus llantas de aterrizaje, el piloto hizo las maniobras indicadas y finalmente, lento pero seguro, el enorme vehículo se detuvo tras un suave aterrizaje, al tiempo que agradecían a los tripulantes por haberlos acompañado en la travesía.

Una vez que todos los pasajeros descendieron de la nave, uno de ellos, siendo un joven con el cabello azabache color negro ojos azules piel una chaqueta color azul esta esta desabrochada revelando una camisa un cuerpo bien unos pantalones color negro zapatos negros, posee unos audífonos junto a su celular.

-Sí, no te preocupes, todo el viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, no es necesario, yo te encontrare, después de todo, eso hace divertida la vida-aseguro el chico mientras hablaba por teléfono, para después colgar-bueno, es el momento de ir a buscar a mi vieja amiga, será un buen tiempo de calidad juntos-expreso sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Estraga se presentó ante Necrosis, llevando con él a un nuevo monstruo, el cual tenía la apariencia de un reptil humanoide de color negro, con picos rojizos en su espalda y dos cuernos similares al de un toro, con uno más en la nariz, sus brazos eran alargados y se veían sumamente fuertes, sus ojos eran amarillentos y cada vez que rugía, abriendo sus fauces, además de mostrar unos afilados dientes, también emitía un leve vapor.

-Mi Emperatriz, permítame presentarle a mi nueva creación, Dark Lizard-presento Estraga.

-¿Qué es lo que hace este monstruo de especial?-pregunto Reiji sentada en su trono y con su muñeca en brazos.

-Le haré una demostración ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Atáquenlo!-indico mirando a Tsue, Sheer y Yabaiba.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tsue.

-¿Quieres que ataquemos a tu creación?-pregunto Yabaiba confundido.

-Efectivamente, vamos, háganlo y no se contengan-indico Estraga.

-Bueno, si quieres verla caer antes de que se enfrente a los Rangers-dijo Sheer encogiéndose en hombros y los tres se lanzaron contra el monstruo.

Pero apenas arremetieron contra este, Dark Lizard desapareció y reapareció detrás de ellos, dándoles una ráfaga de poderosos golpes con sus garras, para luego sujetar a Yabaiba con su cola y estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, para después sujetar a Tsue y Sheer de sus piernas, girando y lanzándolas contra el suelo.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo Sheer antes de ser atacada por una lluvia de shurikens, ataque que era muy usual en ella.

Tsue trato de usar su magia, pero entonces, Dark Lizard hizo lo mismo que ella, atacándola con uno de sus propios hechizos, lanzándola contra el suelo, finalmente, quedo ante Yabaiba, el cual palideció, especialmente cuando el monstruo desenvaino una espada exactamente igual a la suya.

-Oye amigo ¿Por qué no lo discutimos como personas civilizadas?-pregunto antes de ser atacado por Dark Lizard.

-Impresionante-reconoció Necrosis.

-Gracias Emperatriz, como puede ver, este nuevo monstruo puede aprender las maniobras de quien lo ataque, ya sea con técnicas, armas o incluso magia-explico Estraga-un arma como esta hará que incluso ese Batallador se convierta en un arma de doble filo para los Rangers-.

-Me agrada lo que dice profesor, ahora veo porque mi madre lo acepto, muy bien, Dark Lizard, ve a la Tierra y acaba con los Rangers, excepto con la Roja, a ella le tengo un destino mucho peor-indico Necro Reiji.

-Como ordene-acato Dark Lizard retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba en esos momentos en su hora de trabajo, esperando a que sus amigas llegaran en cualquier momento, durante esos últimos días, el local había estado hasta el tope de clientes, todos esperando volver a ver a la gran Kira Ford cantando o presentándose, pero hasta ese día ya no había vuelto, después de todo, Kira quería relajarse un poco, ser una estrella de música podía ser sumamente agotador.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz alegre y cuando Pinkie Pie volteo, no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.

-¡Ashton!-grito contenta.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-grito Ashton y ambos corrieron a abrazarse con mucha emoción-¡Amiga, mírate, te ves terrible!-bromeo Ashton.

-¡Tú te ves igual! ¡TERRIBLE!-grito Pinkie Pie y ambos se rieron divertidos, al tiempo que las amigas de Pinkie llegaban, ya que habían recibido un llamado de su alegre amiga sobre que les tenía una sorpresa.

-Parece que la sorpresa de Pinkie llego antes que nosotras-observo Rainbow sorprendida por ello y sus amigas se rieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Bulk y Skull caminaban por las calles haciendo lo suyo, como seguir pensando en formas de descubrir la identidad de los Power Rangers o cerrar su agencia de detectives y volver a la vida de la patrulla juvenil o mejor dicho, a convertirse en policías.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor Skull, la última vez que ayudamos a arrestar a esos depravados se sintió maravillosamente bien-dijo Bulk.

-Concuerdo gordo y hay que recordar que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres en uniforme-recordó Skull.

-Tienes toda la razón viejo amigo, es todo, volveremos a la policía y nos convertiremos en protectores de la ciudad-dijo Bulk.

-Y nada podrá detenernos-apoyo Skull.

Apenas dijeron eso, Dark Lizard hizo acto de aparición justo frente a los dos amigos-Excepto eso-señalo Bulk.

-Sí, excepto eso-repitió Skull y ambos gritaron aterrados, para después comenzar la graciosa huida, mientras el monstruo lanzaba una llamarada contra ellos, quemándoles el trasero.

-¡Esto si es divertido!-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea detecto la presencia del monstruo y rápidamente informo-¡Rangers! ¡Hay un nuevo monstruo en el centro de la ciudad, deben detenerlo cuanto antes!-indico su mentora.

-"Vamos para allá"-respondió Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cubbe Corner**

Pinkie Pie presento a Ashton como un viejo amigo suyo, mismo que conoció mientras estuvo de vacaciones en New York, ambos se habían entendido rápidamente, a los dos les encantaba hacer bromas para hacer reír a la gente, así como también un enorme gusto por las fiestas, el pastel, el chocolate, el pastel de chocolate, etc.

-Ya veo-dijo Applejack.

-Habíamos querido vernos después de mucho tiempo, pero como entre a trabajar aquí casi no puedo salir de viaje, así que Ashton vino a verme para pasar un tiempo en Angel Grove-explico Pinkie Pie.

-¡Y estoy más que encantado, ya que quiero conocer todos los lugares donde los Power Rangers han enfrentado a los malos más malos de la historia!-declaro Ashton emocionado-¡Todo gracias a este mapa de las estrellas que compre!-.

Las chicas no supieron que pensar sobre eso, pero no tuvieron que decir nada, ya que la alarma de ataque de monstruo se escuchó, al tiempo que las noticias informaban sobre este nuevo ataque y que una vez más debían depositar sus esperanzas en los Power Rangers, quienes no tardaron en llegar al campo de batalla, ya transformados y listos para la acción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers se presentaron ante Dark Lizard, el cual los volteo a ver-¡Bienvenidos Rangers, los estaba esperando!-declaro el monstruo sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¡Parece que nos han enviado a una lagartija súper desarrollada!-observo Kenneth.

-¡No hay problema, yo me hago cargo!-declaro Odd lanzándose a la batalla al tiempo que desenvainaba sus dagas, pero apenas hizo eso, el monstruo hizo lo mismo-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo sorprendido.

Dark Lizard se lanzó contra su oponente y ambos chocaron sus armas, pero el monstruo no solo copio las armas de Odd, sino que además las manejaba tan bien como él lo hacía, logrando darle un par de golpes y después un coletazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Aléjate del tarado!-grito Aria apuntándole con su Blaster y disparándole, pero Dark Lizard lo esquivo dando un salto y con su propio Blaster en brazos.

-¡Te lo devuelvo!-declaro disparándole y dándole directamente.

-¡Spike! ¡Acabemos con él!-grito Kenneth, al tiempo que él y su amigo se lanzaban contra Dark Lizard.

-¡Veamos si puedes copiar dos armas al mismo tiempo!-reto Spike atacándolo por un lado y Kenneth por el otro, para asombro de ambos Rangers, Dark Lizard logro copiar ambas armas y detenerlos con suma facilidad.

Con un rápido giro, Dark Lizard golpeo a Spike con la lanza y a Kenneth con el hacha-¡Tenías que decir algo como eso!-gruño Kenneth.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Spike adolorido por el golpe que recibió.

-¡Aléjate de mis amigos feo!-grito Starlight disparándole varias flechas de energía.

Dark Lizard giro a gran velocidad y repelió todas las flechas, devolviéndoselas a Starlight, al tiempo que invocaba su propio arco y disparaba sus flechas contra ella, dándole directamente y provocando que rodara en el suelo, rápidamente, Sunset invoco su espada y ataco a su enemigo, que también invoco una espada para bloquear el ataque de Dark Lizard.

-¡Buen intento, pero sin importar que usen en mi contra podré usarlas en su contra!-aseguro Dark Lizard.

-¡Igual voy a patearte el trasero!-aseguro Sunset lanzando varios golpes con su espada, mismos que Dark Lizard bloqueaba con facilidad, para después demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Cargando fuego en su espada, Dark Lizard lanzo un golpe con fuerza contra la peli fuego, provocando que rodara por el suelo, al tiempo que sus amigos se colocaban a su lado, por fortuna, los Rangers aún estaban en condiciones para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Este tipo realmente sabe cómo darnos sorpresas!-señalo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Y aun les tengo unas más!-declaro Dark Lizard invocando un arma combinada como la de los Rangers.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-gruño Aria, al tiempo que Dark Lizard disparaba y lanzaba a los Rangers por los aires.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cubbe Corner**

Las chicas y todos los clientes observaban todo lo que pasaba por el noticiero con mucha preocupación, Ashton se dio cuenta de que los Rangers estaban en graves problemas, así que alejándose lentamente, se dispuso a hacer algo al respecto, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

-No creí que tendría que hacer esto en mi visita, pero bueno, el trabajo nunca acaba-dijo Ashton retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dark Lizard se lanzó a gran velocidad contra los Rangers, al tiempo que invocaba otros dos pares de brazos, en cada uno de ellos sostenía una de las armas de los Rangers, atacándolos a todos con la misma, los Rangers apenas y podían defenderse de los ataques de ese terrible monstruo.

-¡Esto es realmente divertido!-declaro Dark Lizard riéndose.

Dark Lizard junto las armas de nuevo y reunió una gran cantidad de energía, misma que lanzo contra los Rangers con fuerza, golpeándolos de nuevo y derribándolos, el maligno monstruo se rio divertido ante esa escena.

-¡Creo que ya es el momento de terminar con ustedes!-declaro avanzando lentamente hacia ellos-¡Lo más irónico de este asunto es que ustedes caerán ante el poder de sus propias armas!-se burló listo para terminar con ellos, cuando de pronto, una figura hizo acto de aparición, dando un paso y pateando a su atacante.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los Rangers.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta su armadura-reconoció Odd sorprendido.

El guerrero que acababa de aparecer empleaba una armadura de color plateado en su pecho, hombros, antebrazos y piernas, con la imagen de un Pegaso incrustado en el pecho, al tiempo que se alzaba y encaraba a su rival.

-Oye amigo, si te metes con los Rangers te metes conmigo-aseguro el chico sonriendo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Dark Lizard molesto por la intervención de ese humano.

-En estos momentos puedes llamarme "Caballero de Pegaso"-se presentó el guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea quedo muda al escuchar eso, al tiempo que alzaba la vista y comprendía todo-Un Caballero de Pegaso, no puede ser-dijo sorprendida, para luego sonreír-el mundo es demasiado pequeño-agrego divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

-¡Muy bien humano, si vas a meterte en mis asuntos entonces te eliminare a ti primero antes que a los Rangers!-aseguro Dark Lizard preparándose para atacar al guerrero con su propia arma una vez que este la usara, pero para su sorpresa, el chico le lanzo un pastelazo a la cara-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Oh nada, solo un pequeño saludo para ti mi feo amigo-dijo el guerrero sonriendo divertido.

-¡Ya verás!-bramo lanzándose al ataque, pero tropezando con una pila de canicas que el joven arrojo cuando no se daba cuenta, estando en el suelo, no pudo evitar el puñetazo que el guerrero le dio directamente al rostro, seguido de una patada y un codazo en el abdomen.

Dark Lizard se dispuso a atacarlo, pero nuevamente fue víctima de una broma, ya que el chico le roció en su cara agua por medio de una flor de broma-¡Ahora veo que tenía razón! ¡Puedes copiar las armas y el modo de usarlas mientras estas tengan un patrón, pero si este desaparece y te atacan de maneras que no puedas deducir entonces estas acabado!-señalo el chico.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers no tardaron en comprender lo que su misterioso salvador quiso decir-¡Es cierto, esa es la solución!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es tan simple!-grito Odd en apoyo.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que están diciendo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth achicando los ojos.

-No, la verdad no-reconoció Odd y Kenneth suspiro resignado.

-Solo has lo que nosotros-pidió Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

Dark Lizard se levantó y miro a su oponente con furia-¡Muy bien, ya me hartaste mocos torpe, voy a…!-los Rangers aparecieron en el momento oportuno-¿Ustedes de nuevo?-.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora nos encargaremos nosotros!-aseguro Sunset.

-Como quieran, denle la golpiza de su vida-animo el guerrero, al tiempo que los Rangers se colocaban en guardia.

-¡Parece que no han aprendido su lección, voy a acabar con ustedes empleando sus armas y luego me encargare de ese molesto mocoso que se atrevió a interponerse en mi camino!-bramo Dark Lizard con furia.

-¡Te demostraremos lo que es el poder Ranger!-aseguro Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron transformándose y preparándose para el encuentro.

-¡Aun con esa forma los voy a despedazar!-aseguro Dark Lizard cuando Starlight se lanzó contra él, rápidamente invoco el Arco, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Starlight saco el Blaster de Aria-¿Qué?-.

-¡Fuego!-invoco disparando y dándole directamente al tomarlo por sorpresa, provocando que rodara por el suelo, encontrándose con Kenneth, que lo ataco con el hacha de Spike.

El siguiente fue Odd, el cual usaba la lanza de Kenneth, dándole un fuerte golpe con la misma, seguido de un golpe con las dagas del Ranger Amarillo, las cuales estaban en manos de Spike, mientras Aria aparecía barriéndose y golpeándolo con la espada de Sunset, dejando a la peli fuego disparándole varias flechas de fuego con el arco de Starlight.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo el guerrero emocionado.

-¡No están usando sus armas correspondientes, así no puedo copiar sus movimientos!-exclamo aturdido y confundido.

-¡Tal como lo sospeche!-señalo Sunset-¡Solo puedes copiar nuestras armas y movimientos cuando hacemos lo típico, pero si cambiamos de estrategia no puedes hacer nada!-señalo Sunset.

-¡Igual voy a destrozarlos!-aseguro Dark Lizard lanzándose al ataque, siendo interceptado por un puñetazo cargado de energía de parte del guerrero.

-¡No lo creo amigo! ¡Parece que te olvidaste de mí!-anuncio al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de batalla, provocando un resplandor de energía que fue más que suficiente para provocar la derrota del monstruo-lamento eso, pero no quería que siguiera hablando-.

Los Rangers solo se rieron ante su comentario, cuando Tsue y Yabaiba hicieron acto de aparición-Para ser un tipo que copiaba otras habilidades no parece ser capaz de crecer por sí mismo-observo Yabaiba.

-Descuida, para eso estoy aquí ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y al instante, Dark Lizard apareció convertido en gigante.

El guerrero retrocedió ante eso-¡Cielos! ¡Creo que esto ya es demasiado para mí!-reconoció.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora nos encargaremos nosotros!-aseguro Sunset-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando la combinación.

-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-invocaron.

-¡No crean que solo puedo copiar sus habilidades humanas, Rangers!-señalo invocando su versión del Sable de Luz, con el cual se lanzó al ataque.

Con su propio Sable, Dark Lizard lanzo varios golpes contra el Megazord, dándole directamente y provocando que este retrocediera, pero para asombro de los Rangers, Dark Lizard también pudo copiar el ataque final de Valquiria, girando a gran velocidad para golpearla y derribarla.

-¡Resistan chicos! ¡Dragón Espectral Despierta!-invoco Aria y su Zord no tardó en llegar-¡Megazord Amazona!-.

Dark Lizard volteo para encarar a la Amazona-¡Parece que ustedes no han comprendido lo terrible que soy, muy bien, ahora mismo se los demostrare!-anuncio invocando la lanza de Amazona, pero esta entonces saco el arco de la Hada-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo sorprendido.

Amazona disparo varias flechas contra Dark Lizard, dándole directamente, una de ellas logro darle en su cabeza, misma donde se encontraba su principal escáner, lo que provoco que sufriera un terrible dolor y una gran cantidad de energía saliera de su cuerpo.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!-exclamo Starlight.

-¡Sable de Luz!-invoco Sunset y Valquiria empuño su Sable.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Valquiria se lanzó a gran velocidad en contra de Dark Lizard-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-invocaron, al tiempo que Valquiria giraba y daba su ataque final al monstruo.

Dark Lizard finalmente cayó al suelo y encontró su final en una poderosa explosión, mientras Valquiria y Amazona posaban en señal de triunfo tras su nueva victoria en contra de las fuerzas del Undead World.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de la victoria de los Rangers, el guerrero se dispuso a retirarse, pero fue detenido cuando los Guardianes de la Vida aparecieron ante ella-Hola-saludo Sunset.

-Hola-correspondió el joven.

-Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado en este encuentro-agradeció Sunset-de no ser por ti no habríamos descubierto el punto débil de ese reptil-.

-No es nada, me alegra haber podido ayudar-aseguro el joven disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Bueno, creo que puedes seguir haciéndolo-dijo Dulcea apareciendo ante ellos repentinamente-no es necesario que te vayas, ya que todos comparten algo en común, además de su deber y entrega en la lucha contra el mal-.

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo de que está hablando señorita-dijo el guerrero tratando de sonar convencido.

-Creo que si lo sabes, ya que esa cosa es común es una chica alegre llamada Pinkie Pie-revelo Dulcea, dejando a los Rangers y al guerrero sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Más tarde y tras haber llamado a Pinkie Pie, que llego acompañada de todas sus amigas, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que el guerrero que ayudo a los Rangers en esta batalla no era otro que Ashton Wilson, el amigo de Pinkie Pie.

El chico revelo que obtuvo sus poderes de su abuelo, Tadeo Wilson, a quien Dulcea confeso conocer en el pasado, siendo un valioso amigo y aliado, él también fue un conocido de Zordon e incluso pudo haber sido otro mentor Ranger, pero Tadeo opto por una vida normal y pacífica, pero siempre estuvo alerta en caso de que algo terrible ocurriera.

Pinkie Pie no pudo evitar gritar emocionada ante el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera otro defensor de la paz, hecho que divirtió mucho a Dulcea, Odd también estaba encantado, ya que Ashton era otro amante de la diversión, las bromas y la comedia, hecho que provoco que Aria gruñera molesta.

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma-gruño Aria cruzada de brazos.

Sunset no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba, al voltear se topó con Twilight, quien le pidió que hablaran en privado, aquella acción capto la atención de Aria, pero no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos, en especial porque Pinkie Pie se acercó para asegurarle que la próxima vez tendrían triple diversión, ya que Ashton se uniría al juego.

-Estoy emocionada-gruño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Twilight salieron a uno de los balcones, una vez ahí, se hizo un silencio que si bien podía ser incomodo, para Sunset era sumamente relajante, Twilight pudo ver que ella ya no era la misma de ante, definitivamente había cambiado mucho, en cambio ella…

-Bueno Twilight, dime que sucede-pidió Sunset.

Twilight asintió y se armó de valor-Yo solo…quería pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice…realmente no sé…en serio yo…-.

-Oye, ya te lo dije antes, no tienes que pedirme nada, es cierto que fue muy duro y doloroso para mí, pero también me sirvió para liberarme de muchas cosas, mi vida dio un cambio para mejor y por eso te doy la gracias-dijo Sunset y Twilight se quedó muda-y creo que le debo las gracias también a Necronomica-aquella revelación dejo confundida a Twilight-es cierto que nos causó muchos problemas, pero de no ser por ella quizás nunca habríamos podido volver a juntarnos y ahora que estamos en buenos términos, espero que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido-.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight se emocionó mucho, su corazón dio un salto de felicidad y sus ilusiones se dispararon-¡Me alegra que pienses eso, porque yo también quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido!-aseguro.

-Entonces ¿volvemos a ser amigas?-pregunto Sunset sonriéndole.

"Amigas", esa sencilla palabra de solo seis letras terminaron por destruir todas sus ilusiones, devolviéndola a la realidad, Sunset quería que fueran amigas, debió habérselo imaginado ¿Cómo pretendía que las cosas fueran como antes después del modo en que la lastimo y le rompió el corazón? Era una estúpida, perdió algo maravilloso, un amor genuino que alguien sintió hacia ella y todo por su culpa, sacando valor de lo más profundo de su ser, logro sacar una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Sunset, pero solo si somos las mejores amigas del mundo-dijo Twilight.

-Eso será un poco difícil, ya que Starlight se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga-señalo Sunset divertida y Twilight soltó una risa, una sumamente fingida y que escondía el enorme dolor que había en su interior.

Starlight…ese nombre le causaba un gran pesar y lo peor de todo es que no podía odiarla, porque ella misma sabía que fueron sus malas decisiones las que lanzaron a Sunset a los brazos de otra, ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias, más sus subconsciente le dijo que no se rindiera, pues Sunset dijo que Starlight era su "mejor amiga", lo que significaba que aún tenía esperanzas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo y valioso aliado se ha unido a los Rangers, mientras una amiga sufre las consecuencias de sus malas elecciones"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _de hecho al final, volvió a perseguirlo, ya que Odd estaba tratando de escapar de él una vez más, un San Bernardo no es cualquier raza de perro, después de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _bueno, de hecho hubo un factor importante que provoco que ese perro terminara persiguiendo a Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _como le dije a Luna, hubo algo que provoco que el perro reaccionaria así con Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _bueno, no todos los días te enfrentas a un perro del tamaño de un hombre adulto cuando se para en dos patas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque las hermanas de Odd se van a poner furiosas con él cuando lo averigüen, ya que lo dijo, eran de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no lo sé, tú dímelo, después de todo, no todos los días a un Ranger lo persigue uno de esos perros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora recomenzamos con los OC que quedan pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y nuevamente comenzamos con los OC, esta vez los que hacen falta por aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no creo que Odd comparta tu opinión al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Carlos DNQ 96:** _aunque vaya que Aelita le ayudo en su momento, pero el perro volvió a perseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _vaya, eres el único que descubrió el motivo por el cual el perro persiguió a Odd, felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _más bien un desafortunado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _siempre es bueno poner algo para reírse un rato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y volvemos con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ya veo, bueno, te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento Sunset tiene otras prioridades en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _también son buenas elecciones y eso cualquier lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _solo que Odd fue salvado por su novia, nunca pudo evitar al perro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _bueno, no creo que Odd se haya sentido muy relajado, al igual que Spike. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _Odd tendría muchos puntos para estar en desacuerdo contigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _eso lo entiendo, yo tampoco soy muy bueno haciéndolos, aunque he tenido momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _lo que dijiste es realmente muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pues ya viste que todo iba bien para Odd y luego se vino abajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Karin Light, Marie Caster, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Sombra 02, Carlos DNQ 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, The LAV, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Kira The Killer, Revolver, Wham Pillar One, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Iron Mario, B Buccelati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Mista 6 Pistols, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Joestar, Zeppeli, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, El Monitor, Kurtlaraperdomo, The Shadow Void, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Rohan The Hand, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Espadachín de la Luz, Crimson Bullet, Tetsuma Gundam, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Blood Avenger, White Knight 44, Berserk Inmortal, Ant, Venom Spider, Poseidón, Wind Slayer, Naga Dragón, Knight Rebellion, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, True Assasin, Jotaro Platinum,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Proyecto Genesis

" _ **El Undead World envió a un nuevo monstruo que poseía las habilidades de copiar las habilidades y armas de los Rangers, lo que los puso en serios aprietos, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de un nuevo aliado, mismo que más tarde se revelo como un viejo amigo de Pinkie Pie, para desagrado y molestia de Aria, pues ahora lidiaría con dos en lugar de uno, mientras tanto, Twilight finalmente pudo hablar con Sunset por como dejo que las cosas entre ellas terminaran y aunque por unos instantes se emocionó, todas sus ilusiones se destruyeron cuando Sunset revelo que deseaba que fueran amigas, algo que la hirió, pero que igual manera comprendió, después de todo, la lastimo de manera muy cruel y no podía esperar que eso se olvidara"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombis y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 Proyecto Génesis**

La noche caía una vez más sobre la ciudad de Angel Grove, al tiempo que cuatro figuras aparecían dando saltos de un edificio a otro, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa inesperada, pero todo parecía estar sumamente tranquilo, finalmente, llegaron al lugar indicado, la biblioteca de Angel Grove.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la puerta de entrada, descubriendo un letrero que indicaba que en el día de mañana se recibirían nuevos documentos y libros importantes, mismos que han sido importados desde Alemania, mismos que según las investigaciones y los estudios datan desde la segunda guerra mundial, siendo escritos por científicos Nazis.

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?-pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Teníamos razón, los documentos van a ser traídos a este lugar y por lo que se puede ver son de Hitler o al menos, pertenecieron a él en cierto tiempo-respondió su camarada.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto el tercero.

-Lo que debemos hacer, evitar que esta amenaza tan terrible llegue al mundo, vamos a impedir que esos documentos caigan en malas manos-aseguro el cuarto miembro y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Estraga también veía las noticias y los informes sobre los objetos que llegarían dentro de poco tiempo a la biblioteca de Angel Grove como parte de un programa de cultura, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando Sheer apareció.

-Has estado viendo eso todo el día-dijo Sheer.

-Es cierto-intervino Necrosis desde su trono-estoy harta de ver los noticieros y Lilim quiere ver el programa "1000 Maneras de Morir", es u favorito-expreso, ya que también era el suyo.

-Lo siento gran Emperatriz, pero creo que esto puede ser de su total interés-informo Estraga-ya que se trata de un viejo proyecto mío, de mis tiempos con los Nazis-.

-Exactamente de qué se trata-dijo Necro Reiji mostrando interés en eso, pues por lo que sabía del científico, durante sus tiempos con los Nazis creo todo tipo de proyectos sumamente peligrosos y letales, mismos que desaparecieron después del final de la guerra y de la misteriosa desaparición de Adolfo Hitler.

-Se trata del "Proyecto Génesis", uno de los primeros intentos de Hitler para crear su raza de súper hombres y también fue parte de uno de mis primeros proyectos para la creación de seres superiores a ello, fue gracias a esos primeros trabajos que pude conseguir evolucionar más allá de lo que ese idiota esperaba-explico Estraga.

-No lo entiendo, si usted es el resultado de ese proyecto ¿Por qué muestra tanto interés en esos planos?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-Es cierto, todo indica que ya encontró el nivel más alto que cualquier humano podría desear-señalo Tsue y Estraga gruño.

-Están muy equivocados, conseguí un poder que superaba por mucho al de un simple humano, desafortunadamente, como todo genio, tuve algunos tropiezos en el camino y cuatro sujetos de prueba consiguieron escapar de mis garras-explico Estraga al tiempo que recordaba ese momento-esos guerreros fueron reclutados por los antiguos discípulos de Zordon de Eltar y con su ayuda destruyeron el que habría sido mi más grande proyecto, la criatura más poderosa que jamás ha existido, debido a que perdí mis expedientes y demás documentos en la batalla, no he podido completarlo, todos mis intentos por replicarlo han sido…infructíferos, con resultados sumamente desastrosos-.

-Comprendo-dijo Diagon interfiriendo en la conversación-eso quiero decir que si tuvieras esos archivos podría completar ese misterioso proyecto ¿verdad?-.

-Exactamente-confirmo Estraga sonriendo ante la deducción de su socio.

-Ya veo-dijo Necro Reiji desde su trono-y dígame profesor ¿confía en que ese misterioso proyecto acabara con los Rangers y sus aliados?-.

-Lo puedo asegurar-dijo Estraga con mucha confianza.

-Bien, entonces es claro lo que haremos, debemos recuperar esos documentos antes de que los Rangers puedan lograr poner sus manos en ellos, para eso necesitaremos de un buen monstruo y creo que ya tengo el indicado ¡Barón Zombi!-invoco Necrosis.

Fue cuando un Zombi de aspecto fornido, vistiendo un uniforme militar de alto rango de color negro con detalles rojos, ojos blandos y sin vida, careciendo de labios y solo enseñando sus afilados dientes, hizo acto de aparición, llevaba guantes negros, con una pistola en su cinturón, así como un hacha en su espalda, además de sostener entre sus manos una vara de metal en sus manos.

-¡A su servicio mi señora!-se presentó haciendo un saludo militar y con asunto ruso.

-Espero que este monstruo pueda ayudarlo a conseguir su objetivo profesor, ya que no quisiera que algo saliera mal en esta operación-indico Necrosis sonriendo de forma siniestra y Estraga asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente, los Rangers se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca, esperando el momento en que comenzara todo, Twilight también estaba presente, como fiel amante de los libros, misma razón por la que estaban Sunset y Starlight, Kenneth y Aria estaban presentes porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, Spike fue a acompañar a su hermana y Odd…

-¡Estoy emocionado!-gritaba Odd sumamente contento-¡Estoy ansioso por entrar y comprar todos los comics de Batman, Wolverine, Pantera Negra y los Mangas más nuevos de todos!-exclamo contento.

-Oye Odd ¿Dónde piensas que estamos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Pues como Twilight dijo que iríamos a un mundo donde leer es muy divertido, seguramente nos encontramos en la mejor tienda de comics de toda la…! ¿Qué? ¡La biblioteca! ¡Pensé que iríamos a ver a Memin Pinguin!-grito molesto y cayendo de rodillas, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos de forma dramática, provocando que muchas miradas cayeran sobre él, lo que hizo que sus amigos desviaran la mirada algo apenados por la manera de actuar de su amigo.

Así mismo, otras cuatro personas se encontraban esperando el momento en que se abriera la biblioteca para hacer lo suyo, ellos cuatro eran:

Izan Aterick, un adolescente alto (1.82cm) y delgado de piel clara, ojos verdes y pelo azul oscuro mediano y con dos mechones. Su vestimenta estándar consiste en una chaqueta de color pizarra con líneas de color azul claro y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y un par de pantalones negros y zapatos blancos y negros.

Alexandre Zenick; un joven alto y delgado (mide 1.85cm) de piel clara. Él tiene el pelo azul claro desaliñado y ojos azules. Viste unas gafas con montura verde. Su vestimenta consiste en un suéter de color azul oscuro, pantalones blancos y zapatos blancos, junto con una larga bufanda roja, envuelta alrededor de sus hombros que llegan hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Leah Acuaris; joven alta de un 1 metro con 79cm, tiene ojos oscuros y de color rosa, ella tiene la piel pálida y el pelo de color púrpura oscuro con dos flequillos de color azul. Su atuendo incluye una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa púrpura claro, con dos faldones, jeans negros y zapatos blancos. El faldón izquierdo de su chaqueta es bastante largo.

Y finalmente, Alizeé Leben; una mujer joven y bella. Alta (1.78cm) y esbelta. Tiene el pelo muy largo de color rojo oscuro que se extiende más allá del final de su espalda, incluso cuando está atado en un estilo con forma de arco (en un pasador en forma de ala). También tiene flequillos de color lila más cortos (llegan hasta la parte inferior de su pecho,) y dos grandes pendientes con forma de plumas. Sus ojos son de color amarillo claro. Lleva un chaleco color negro con un vestido rojo que se divide en tres piezas, con pantalones desgastados, botas marrones, dos cinturones de color marrón y una faja de color verde.

Los cuatro también esperaban con mucha impaciencia a que se les permitiera ingresar al lugar, esperando poder sustraer los documentos Nazis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, esos documentos no podían ser vistos por nadie más, debían ser destruidos antes de que hicieran más daño a personas inocentes, eso era algo que los cuatros sabían mejor que nadie.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Academia de Policía**

El oficial a cargo de recibir a quienes desean enlistarse en la policía revisaba los perfiles de sus dos nuevos voluntarios, al tiempo que los miraba fijamente-Déjenme ver si entendí bien esto ¿ustedes dos quieren enlistarse en la policía de Angel Grove?-pregunto mirando a Bulk y Skull.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Nosotros dos somos lo mejor de lo mejor en toda la ciudad-aseguro Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡Formamos parte de la Patrulla Juvenil en nuestros mejores tiempos!-apoyo Skull.

-Aún estamos en nuestros mejores tiempos-corrigió Bulk y Skull asintió ante eso.

-Bueno, es cierto que ambos han hecho grandes cosas mientras estuvieron en la Patrulla Juvenil, incluso trabajaron como detectives, pero me preocupan todos esos incidentes en los cuales siempre se han visto involucrados-señalo el oficial al revisar el expediente de los dos amigos.

-Seamos honestos, esos incidentes siempre tuvieron monstruos de por medio-dijo Bulk.

-Sí y siempre aparecían cuando menos los esperábamos-apoyo Skull y el oficial se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de sus dos candidatos, tenían un buen punto al respecto, además de que su historial en la Patrulla Juvenil era impresionante, mismo que se vio truncado únicamente cuando Bulk trato de salir con la hija del jefe de policía de aquel entonces.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, bienvenidos a la academia-felicito el oficial y los dos amigos se sonrieron emocionados al ver que lo consiguieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Biblioteca**

El tiempo pasaba y la biblioteca aun no abrían, eso comenzó a desconcertar a todos los visitantes, mientras que Odd se emocionó, ya que eso significaba que si no abrían entonces podrían irse a la tienda de comics, pero Sunset no creía que fuera tan fácil, ya que incluso los trabajadores del lugar no sabían el motivo del retraso, la respuesta vino en forma de una explosión, la cual tiro abajo la puerta principal, lo que provoco que muchos se protegieran como pudieran de ese impacto.

Los responsables se manifestaron con Estraga, acompañado de Segadora, Tsue, Sheer, Yabaiba y Barón, así como también un grupo de Zombis, entre ellos se reconocían a algunos de los encargados de la biblioteca que debían acomodar los documentos, a los cuales se les notaba una enorme mordida en sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

-Creo que ya sabemos la razón del retraso-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Algunos Zombis cargaban cajas que contenían los documentos necesarios para llevar a cabo los planes del científico, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto Twilight temerosa.

-Causando problemas, pronto, vete a un lugar seguro cuanto antes-indico Sunset y Twilight asintió, mientras la gente huía despavorida.

Los cuatro chicos que también estaban presentes se retiraron, pero ellos por otros motivos, dejando a los Rangers encarar a las tropas del Undead World-¡No tan rápido!-grito Sunset desafiante.

-Vaya, realmente es un fastidio tener que lidiar con ustedes cada vez que venimos a la Tierra-gruño Estraga.

-Habla por ti mismo ¡Hola Sunny! ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Sheer saltando emocionada y con ojos en forma de corazón, dejando a Sunset algo incomoda, mientras que Twilight, que se ocultó detrás de un auto algo apartado, gruño ante la forma en que esa perra se refería a Sunset.

-¿Qué es lo que están tramando esta vez?-cuestiono Aria molesta y mirándolos con desafío.

-Eso es cosa nuestra, no de su interés Rangers ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Estraga y los Zombis se lanzaron a la batalla, rápidamente, los Rangers contratacaron en sus formas de civiles, lidiando con los mortales Zombis.

Si bien algunos de ellos eran empleados de la biblioteca, otros iban vestidos como soldados rusos, empleando armas de fuego, con las cuales disparaban en contra de los rayos, una de ellas paso demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Odd para su gusto.

-¡Esa la vi cerca!-exclamo aliviado de que el disparo fallara por muy poco, solo por muy poco.

Otro Zombi lo ataco, empleando su rifle como un garrote, pero Spike salvo al rubio a tiempo, el hecho de que los Zombis usaran rifles de asalto contra ellos, fue suficiente para que los Rangers decidieran iniciar morfosis antes de que recibieran un tiro en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron de inmediato y lanzándose a la batalla.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Barón también se uniera a la contienda, lidiando con Sunset, mientras que Tsue hacía lo propio con Starlight, Yabaiba con Kenneth y Sheer con Aria, dejando a los demás con los Zombis, al tiempo que Estraga y Segadora optaron por retirarse.

-¿No deberíamos quedarnos en la batalla?-pregunto Segadora mirando al científico.

-No por el momento, tenemos otros asuntos que atender, debemos llevar esto de regreso al Undead World antes de que esos molestos Rangers hagan de las suyas-indico Estraga y Segadora asintió.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que los dos villanos se retiraban con lo que sea que sustrajeron de la biblioteca-¡No tan rápido!-grito tras patear a Barón y lanzarse contra ellos, pero Barón alargo su vara, volviéndola un látigo y enredándolo en la pierna de la peli fuego-¿Qué?-.

-¡No iras a ningún lado camarada!-declaro el monstruo comenzando a girar y lanzando a Sunset contra un poste de luz-¡Esta batalla es entre nosotros Rangers!-aseguro el Barón lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Barón lanzo un puñetazo contra Sunset, mismo que la peli fuego esquivo rodando por el suelo y vaya que hizo lo indicado, pues el golpe de Barón termino por derribar el poste de luz con suma facilidad, demostrando que se trataba de un monstruo sumamente poderoso.

-Cielos, lo bueno es que me hice a un lado a tiempo-dijo aliviada y esquivando una patada del monstruo, el cual saco su hacha para continuar con su ataque.

Sunset apenas pudo invocar su espada y bloquear el ataque del hacha, ese monstruo realmente era fuerte y le estaba dando mucho trabajo a la peli fuego lidiar con él, por fortuna, Aria le dio una patada a Sheer y le disparo con su Blaster por la espalda, logrando distraerlo, momento que Sunset aprovecho para darle un golpe con su espada.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo el monstruo sumamente furioso por el ataque, al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo al blandir su hacha, mismo que Aria esquivo rodando por el piso, pero Sheer no tuvo nada de suerte y recibió el impacto directamente.

El disparo la lanzo por los aires, estrellándola contra una pared y dejándolos con los ojos en espiral, lo que provoco una sonrisa burlona en Twilight y Tsue por igual, del mismo modo, Estraga y Segadora ya casi se retiraban, cuando cuatro figuras saltaron ante ellos, quedando frente a los dos villanos.

-Ha pasado tiempo Estraga-dijo Leah mirando al científico con profundo odio, hecho que captó la atención de Estraga, el cual miro a la chica y a sus compañeros fijamente.

-¿Acaso los conozco?-pregunto cruzado de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea presencio lo que pasaba y la repentina aparición de esos cuatro jóvenes llamo mucho su atención, había algo en ellos que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, aunque no podía recordar donde los había visto antes, algo en ellos le provocaba esa sensación de familiaridad que no sintió en mucho tiempo.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer-No…no puede ser-dijo sorprendida-¿será posible?-se preguntó confundida y recordó las palabras de Zordon.

" _Nunca des por sentado que ya has visto todo lo que se puede ver, porque muchas veces, la vida nos da muchas sorpresa, ni siquiera lo sabios pueden evitarlas"_

Esas fueron las palabras de su mentor y amigo, entonces pudo comprobar que era cierto, esos cuatro guerreros eran ellos, los mismos a quienes no había visto en años, no desde el fin de una de las guerras más devastadoras que ha sido vista en el mundo.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo sorprendida, ya que como bien dijo, no los había visto desde ese tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers se detuvieron al ver lo que pasaba, incluso Barón dejo de pelear para contemplar lo que ocurría-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-No lo sé, pero parece que conocen a Estraga-señalo Starlight al notar el comportamiento de los cuatro chicos, en especial de la que dio un paso al frente y saludo al científico.

Estraga miraba fijamente a los cuatro, había algo en ellos que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba recordar que era, después de todo, estuvo mucho tiempo bajo tierra y muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo.

-Tal vez con esto me recuerdes-dijo Leah-ya que tú me quitaste lo que por derecho era mío, la oportunidad de castigar al maldito que me arruino la vida en el pasado, el monstruo que mato a cientos de personas inocentes por su absurda creencia de crear una raza de súper hombres y que…-Leah apretó sus puños y su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro.

Estraga gruño algo extrañado, ya estaba comenzando a sospechar lo que estaba pasando y quienes eran ellos, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro-Tal vez con esto nos recuerdes-dijo Alexandre y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Modo Combate!-invocaron transformándose los cuatro en formas de batalla, sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

Izan obtuvo una armadura de color purpura con azul su brazo derecho no posee diseño unido al antebrazo sin separación, el izquierdo posee una protección más grande que llega hasta los codos, los protecciones de muslos se unen a los pies sin separación, al igual que el brazo izquierdo posee un diseño similar a una "gota", el pecho posee una protección completa unida a los hombros y al protector del cuello, la pechera se une a los pies atreves de los protectores laterales de la cintura, Posee un yelmo con forma puntiaguda en la nuca que cubre todo su rostro salvo sus ojos que se tornan rojos, en su centro posee una gema y en sus laterales posee dos especie de "Cuernos", la armadura presenta dos hombreras superpuestas entre si la hombrera inferior se única al pecho mientras que la superior se única al protector de cuello.

Alexandre un traje de cuerpo completo gris, con rayas naranja que parecen flamas en las piernas con y rojo, botas grises. Sus ojos son amarillos. Su cabello es azul claro con pinchos naranja que están envueltos en llamas posee una armadura encima de color naranja con negro, los brazos y los protectores de antebrazos son separados por una especie de "esfera" a la altura de los codos, esta misma "esfera" se presenta en las rodilleras separando los protectores de muslos de los pies, en ambas protecciones presenta un diseño similar a unas "llamas". Las hombreras son semicirculares y alargadas unidas completamente al pecho, el mismo presenta una protección "semicircular" en el lado izquierdo del pecho, la tiara presenta un diseño similar al del rostro de un dragón, agregado lentes con visor en forma de V de color negro.

Leah una armadura muy elegante y estilizada, echa por completo de hielo posee una tiara con la forma de un dragón, 2 hombreras han cambiado siendo una más grande que la otra sobre la hombrera más pequeña hay dos más superpuestas que son de forma circular alargadas que terminan en punta como si fueran dos alas de menor tamaño y tienen una gema circular color rosado con bordes en dorado. El bloque central tiene una joya central grande y una decoración a los lados como dos alas doradas. La falda metálica tiene protección con unas piezas metálicas más gruesas de color rosado con plateado y en los costados mantiene la falda Enlazada a la cintura alargada y estilizada. La protección de los brazos es muy gruesa ya que protege hasta más arriba de los codos es de color verde con detalles en blanco. Las perneras tienen mayor protección y son más hermosas y elaboradas en la parte de arriba está rodeada por una protección circular rosada la gema tiene mayor tamaño siendo rosada con los bordes dorados y los tacones son blanco claro con un araron estilizado en un lado.

Finalmente, Alizeé una armadura que posee un hermoso diseño y le brinda una gran protección a su portadora. La armadura presenta un color celeste claro con adornos en color dorado. Posee una tiara que representa la cabeza de un ave, dos hombreras superpuestas entre sí, en el pecho se encuentra una gema. El peto se une con el protector de cintura el cual consiste en una falda dividida en tres partes, la central más pequeña que la de los lados, las cuales también presentan gemas de color celeste; los protectores de brazo presentan una gema para cada brazo, estos llegan a proteger hasta más arriba de los antebrazos. Las perneras protegen completamente las piernas de su usuaria y presentan un alerón para cada pierna y una gema de gran tamaño en el centro. La armadura posee alas de energía siendo de color claro que desaparecen si la usuaria desea.

Al ver aquellos cambios, los Rangers se sorprendieron, pero Dulcea y Estraga comprobaron sus sospechas-¿Ustedes?-bramo el científico molesto.

-Es hora de la revancha demente-aseguro Leah mirándolo con furia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es increíble, un total de cuatro nuevos guerreros han aparecido ¿serán amigos o quizás…?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _es bueno ejercitarse, yo prefiero caminar y andar en bicicleta, siento que es lo que más me agrada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _bueno, esta vez aparecieron cuatro OC en vez de uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _siempre hay que ir un paso a la vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, más vale paso que dure y no trote que canse, por ahora ya dieron el primer paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias, eso me alegra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y otros secretos de la Segunda Guerra que pronto se revelaran, más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es cierto, debe ir un paso a la vez y no esperar que todo se resuelva de golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _voy a tratar de que todos aparezcan lo más pronto posible, por ahora aparecieron cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _espero sacarlos a todos pronto, esta vez tuve que sacar a cuatro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _ya lo cheque y hasta te deje un comentario, además de enviarte un PM. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _Zordon de Eltar fue muy precavido, después de todo, él sabía que el mal no se limitaba solo a la Alianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _hay que ir paso a paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y esta vez aparecieron cuatro OC en vez de uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _un error que muchos, en especial Devin, realmente lamentaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _Twilight no puedo esperar que todo se resuelva mágicamente, el mundo no es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _hay otra razón y es que Sunset tiene mayores prioridades que pensar en su propia felicidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _creo que te hace falta tener tu propio programa, con un tipo sin suerte con las mujeres, un cachorro latoso y una gatita que envíes a algún país árabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Wild Boy, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, Venom Spider, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Revolver, Blaitor21, Regulus Leo, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, Nero Metallic, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Tetsuma Gundam, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Crimson Bullet, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Zeppeli, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Secretos de Guerra

" _ **Mientras se esperaba ansiosamente que la biblioteca abriera para mostrar los más recientes documentos descubiertos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Estraga revelo que dichos papeles podrían serle muy útil, ya que contenían los proyectos que diseño para Adolfo Hitler, pero que debido a ciertas circunstancias no fue capaz de perfeccionarlas en su momento y que ahora esperaba poder hacerlo, fue por eso que con apoyo del Undead World se dispuso a recuperarlos, topándose con los Rangers y con cuatro misteriosos guerreros, los cuales al parecer conocen a este científico despiadado desde hace mucho tiempo, al menos, eso fue lo que una de ellas demostró cuando lo encaro ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Por qué hasta la misma Dulcea está sorprendida por verlas? ¿Serán amigos o enemigos?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 Secretos de Guerra**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Acompañada del resto de sus tropas, Necrosis observaba lo que pasaba en la Tierra en esos momentos, siempre con su fiel Lilim en sus brazos, a pesar de haber adquirido una forma mayor, aún conservaba algunos pensamientos infantiles, como el tener a Lilim siempre a su lado.

-Parece que el buen Estraga también tiene algunos enemigos del pasado-observo Diagon.

-Creo que esto será algo sumamente interesante-aporto Einar viendo lo que estaba pasando con total interés.

-¡A mí me da igual todo esto, yo solo quiero salir de aquí y pelear!-bramo Beleal.

-Que se podía esperar de un sujeto tan primitivo como tú-observo Neal con tono calmado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Beleal encarándolo-¡Repíteme eso si te atreves!-.

-Lo haría con gusto, pero dudo mucho que tu pequeño cerebro entienda mis palabras-se burló Neal, más antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Necro Reiji les disparo un rayo.

-Ya basta de tonterías, estoy intentando disfrutar del programa-advirtió con tono frío y demostrando que pese a ser ahora una temible monarca, aún conservaba aquellos aspectos infantiles que la caracterizaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers solo observaban en silencio lo que pasaba ante ellos, al igual que el resto de las tropas del Undead World, mientras Estraga miraba fijamente a los cuatro guerreros, en especial a Leah, ya que ella lo veía fijamente y con mucho odio, fue cuando el científico soltó una risa divertida.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que en serio sean ustedes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, a estas alturas creí que estarían muertos, veo que me equivoque, en serio mi genio me sorprende hasta a mí mismo, ustedes han sobrevivido todos estos años al igual que yo-señalo con tono burlón.

-Tu…-Leah apretó sus puños con fuerza y casi arremete contra él, de hecho, el casi fue porque se abalanzo contra él a gran velocidad, atacándolo, pero Estraga se hizo a un lado a tiempo, del mismo modo que Segadora dio un salto para esquivar el ataque muy a tiempo.

Estraga aterrizo perfectamente en pie y miro a la guerrera-Veo que aún me guardas rencor, dime cual es el mayor motivo ¿Qué gracias a mí se volvieran más que simples humanos o que haya sido yo el que evito que consiguieras tu venganza hace tantos años?-pregunto sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

Leah miro con furia a Estraga, al tiempo que varios recuerdos la golpeaban de nuevo, recuerdos del pasado, viendo a Adolfo Hitler y a Estraga, persiguiendo al perverso alemán, solo para encontrarse con…

-No debiste haberlo matado ¡Él era mío!-grito Leah con furia-¡Lo mataste e impediste que pudiera conseguir la justicia!-.

Estraga se rio al escuchar eso-Por favor, deberías darme las gracias de rodillas, después de todo, de no ser por mí, aun seguirías tu vida persiguiéndolo, ahora solo te dedicas a perseguir un fantasma, él murió, acéptalo de una puta vez-apenas dijo eso, Estraga dio un salto, esquivando el ataque sorpresivo de Alizée, Alexandre e Izan, hecho que sorprendió a los tres guerreros.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha vuelto más hábil que antes!-gruño Alizée ante eso.

-Ustedes son patéticos, realmente pensaron que perdí mi tiempo mientras estuve todos estos años encerrados, además, les recuerdo que ustedes fueron creaciones mías ¿o acaso lo olvidaron?-pregunto con tono siniestro y malévolo.

 **-Flashback-**

Durante la mitad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Adolfo Hitler estaba más que desesperado por conseguir a su raza de Súper Hombres para poder ponerle fin a los detestables aliados que se atrevían a tratar de impedir que erradicara a toda esa raza de seres inferiores que contaminaban su amada Alemania, Estraga era uno de los científicos encargados de esa labor, siendo el más brillante de todos, además de ser muy cercano al Fuher de ese momento, es decir, Hitler.

Sus primeros intentos terminaron muy mal, sus conejillos de indias, prisioneros capturados y que no fueron llevados a campos de concentraciones para servir precisamente para los estudios de Estraga no sobrevivieron a la primera fase, otros mutaron de forma grotesca y los últimos cuatro…

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Hitler cuando llego al laboratorio, encontrando a todos sus soldados sumamente lastimados, mientras Estraga revisaba los resultados de lo ocurrido.

-Parece que nuestro cuatro últimos voluntarios desarrollaron habilidades sumamente impresionantes-dijo mostrándole los informes a Hitler.

El cruel alemán los reviso y se dio cuenta de que era cierto-Y así fue como consiguieron escapar, parece que su suero finalmente está dando resultados profesor-dijo Hitler felicitándolo.

-Cierto, desafortunadamente, parece que esos cuatro se tomaron la molestia de destruir todos y cada uno de ellos, me tomara tiempo poder crearlo otra vez-reconoció Estraga con pesar.

Al escuchar eso, Hitler se puso bastante serio-¿Qué tanto tiempo?-.

-No lo sé, quizás un año o unos cuantos meses, destruyeron gran parte de mi investigación, será como volver a empezar de cero-explico Estraga.

Normalmente, cualquier líder tiránico se molestaría ante esa información, pero Hitler se mostró comprensivo por varias razones; Estraga era el científico más brillante de todos los Nazis, sus investigaciones podrían marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, pero sobretodo, Estraga era…alguien muy importante para Hitler, el Fuher lo consideraba lo más cercano a un hijo.

-Muy bien, toma todo el tiempo que necesites, no importa cuánto requieras, si lo conseguiste antes, podrás hacerlo de nuevo-aseguro Hitler.

-Gracias mi Fuher, le aseguro que no lo defraudare-prometió Estraga, mientras escondía entre su bata de laboratorio un frasco con el suero que necesitaba, demostrando que lo que había dicho sobre su destrucción era mentira, el siguiente tiempo que paso, Estraga se dedicó a hacer sus experimentos, mismos que eran solo para sus propios beneficios, lo que provoco que Hitler comenzara a preocuparse por los prontos resultados.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Estraga sonreía mientras recordaba todo ese momento-Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes cuatro fueron la prueba de que mis investigaciones estaban yendo por el camino correcto, pero cuando escaparon se unieron a los aliados y ayudaron a la caída del Régimen Nazi-recordó Estraga.

-Como si tú le hubieras sido totalmente leal a Hitler-señalo Izan mirándolo con rabia y casi odio.

-Lo fui en su momento, hasta que me di cuenta de que todo lo que ese idiota hacía no conduciría a ningún lado, ese tonto no veía más allá de su ridícula visión, me avergüenza recordar que alguna vez lo admire-reconoció Estraga.

Los Rangers solo escuchaban la conversación, aunque la mayoría estaban confundidos y no comprendían del todo lo que pasaba, una cosa era segura, ellos cuatro conocían a Estraga desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo que significaba que ese demente había hecho cosas mucho más terribles que la guerra en sí.

-Creo que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Segadora apareciendo junto a Estraga-tenemos que volver al Undead World y entregarle esos documentos a la Emperatriz-.

-Tranquila mi estimada amiga, después de todo, no todos los días te vuelves a encontrar con tus primeros logros-dijo Estraga transformándose-y quiero ver que tanto han mejorado en este tiempo-.

Los cuatro guerreros quedaron mudos al ver la transformación del científico-¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hiciste?-cuestiono Alexandre mirándolo con sorpresa y aberración.

-Me moldee hasta ser perfecto, ahora mírenme y tiemblen-señalo Estraga sonriendo.

-Debes estar sumamente orgulloso, al fin eres un monstruo por dentro y por fuera-aseguro Alizée, fue cuando Estraga se lanzó contra ellos, quienes esquivaron su ataque haciéndose a un lado muy a tiempo.

Los Rangers se dispusieron a ayudar, pero Barón hizo acto de aparición cerrándoles el paso, cabe mencionar que antes de la llegada de esos guerreros, los Rangers entraron al Modo Guardián, pues Barón era sumamente poderoso e incluso en ese modo les era muy difícil poder pelear contra él.

-¡No irán a ninguna parte basura americana!-escupió Barón.

-¿En serio? ¿Acento ruso y ahora insultos contra americanos?-pregunto Kenneth.

Barón no respondió, simplemente junto su vara y su hacha, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, misma que disparo contra los Rangers, golpeándolos con fuerza y lanzándolos por los aires, momento que aprovecho para atacarlos a gran velocidad, golpeándolos en distintas parte del cuerpo, para después sujetar a Kenneth y Odd, estrellándolos contra Spike.

Antes de que Starlight y Aria pudieran hacer algo, Barón las miro y les disparo una llamarada, misma que la lanzo por los aires, Sunset encaro al monstruo-¡Muy bien amigo! ¡Tú lo pediste! ¡Batallador!-invoco transformándose a su forma más poderosa e imponente-¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-.

-¿Crees que tu sucio juguete americano va a poder detener al poder de la Madre Rusia?-cuestiono Barón lanzándose al ataque y Sunset bloqueo su ataque con gran facilidad, para después darle una patada con mucha fuerza, estrellándolo contra un auto-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ni la Madre Rusia ni América se comparan al poder de un Fénix y un Dragón cuando pelean juntos!-declaro Sunset lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, Barón ataco con su hacha, golpe que la peli fuego detuvo con su mano, para después romperla con suma facilidad.

-¿Qué?-antes de que pudiera saber que pasaba, la peli fuego le dio una ráfaga de poderosos puñetazos en el abdomen, seguido de una patada que lanzo al monstruo contra el aire, dio un salto y abriendo sus poderosas alas, le dio un golpe más que lo estrello contra el suelo.

Barón se levantó algo tambaleante y fue cuando Sunset cargo su energía-¡Llama del Sol Naciente!-.

El impacto fue certero, dándole directamente a Barón, que finalmente cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos, marcando su final, mientras le peli fuego aterrizaba perfectamente en pie, al tiempo que sus amigos se acercaban a ella.

-Buen trabajo jefa-felicito Kenneth.

-Realmente tienes mucho más poder del que creí-observo Aria cruzada de brazos, pero…

-Que decepción-dijo Tsue-pero no han ganado Rangers ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue y Barón hizo acto de reaparición en su forma gigante.

-¡Típico!-gruño Spike.

-¿Qué hay de esos cuatro?-pregunto Starlight preocupada por el bienestar de esos chicos.

Los Rangers se hicieron a un lado cuando Barón trato de aplastarlos, pero Sunset no logro hacerlo a tiempo, siendo pisoteada, para espanto de sus amigos-¡La hicieron tortilla!-grito Odd alarmado, pero para su asombro, el pie de Barón comenzó a encenderse en fuego y no tuvo más opción que retirarse, revelando a Sunset en perfecto estado.

-¡Cielos! ¡Eso fue realmente desagradable!-gruño la peli fuego-¡Hay trabajo que hacer!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Necesitamos Zords Titanes!-invocaron y los Titanes aparecieron en el momento apropiado, comenzando la combinación-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-.

-¡Su patético robot americano no es nada contra el poder de la Madre Rusia!-aseguro Barón lanzándose contra el Megazord y ambos comenzaron una contienda a puño limpio, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, Barón lanzo una patada, misma que el Megazord detuvo con sus manos, para luego levantarlo y girar con él, arrojándolo por los aires.

Pero Barón logro aterrizar de pie y tomando impulso se abalanzo contra el Megazord de nuevo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y haciéndolo retroceder, para después sacar su hacha y atacarlo con la misma, el Megazord recibió todos los impactos directamente, para después lanzar uno más con su vara.

El Megazord logro bloquear aquel golpe con su brazo, para después darle un puñetazo con fuerza en el pecho, provocando que retrocediera, logrando quitarle su hacha y golpearlo con la misma, para después darle una patada, Barón retrocedió y dividió su vara en dos de energía, listo para continuar con la feroz contienda.

-¡Espada de Luz y Oscuridad!-invocaron los Rangers y el Megazord obtuvo sus dos espadas.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Barón volvió a lanzarse contra el Megazord, atacándolo una vez más con sus armas y el Megazord contraataco con las mismas, chocando sus armas con mucha fuerza y violencia, provocando destellos metálicos que se podían ver a distancias, pero cuando Barón lanzo un golpe con sus dos armas, el Megazord contraataco de nuevo, destruyéndolas con facilidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nadie puede vencer a la Madre Rusia!-bramo con furia.

-¡Titán Guardián! ¡Marea de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers y el Megazord lanzo su triple ataque mortal, dándole directamente a Barón.

El monstruo lanzo un rugido de dolor, antes de caer al suelo y encontrarse con su final definitivo, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo al bajar sus armas, otra victoria para los Rangers.

-¡EU! ¡EU! ¡EU!-gritaba Odd alzando los brazos y moviéndolos frenéticamente de un lado a otro, lo que le valió una patada en el trasero-¡Oye!-.

-Exageraste-regaño Kenneth y Odd puso una mala cara por ello.

-Andando, todavía tenemos un trabajo más por hacer-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, abandonando el Megazord.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los cuatro guerreros atacaban a Estraga por distintas direcciones, pero el científico demostraba ser capaz de lidiar con los cuatro, dándole un golpe a Izan para derribarlo, por fortuna, fue salvado por Alexandre antes de que lo atacara de nuevo, al tiempo que Alizée saltaba sobre él, la guerrera luchaba por mantenerse en la espalda del cruel científico, que se movía de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

-¡Olvídalo bastardo enfermo! ¡Jamás me quitare de ti!-aseguro Alizée y Estraga retrocedió para chocar con fuerza contra una pared, lo que provoco que Alizée se soltara debido al fuerte golpe que recibió-me gusto…jamás lo vi venir-reconoció adolorida por el impacto.

-¡Alizée!-grito Izan lanzándose en su ayuda, pero Estraga reacciono y le dio una patada, para después sujetar a Alexandre y arrojarlo por los aires, cuando se dispuso a dispararles un rayo, su pie se congelo.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono encarando a la responsable, siendo Leah, la cual lo miraba con mucha frialdad, ante eso, el científico no pudo evitar sonreír de forma divertida-ya veo, aun conservas mucho de los poderes que te di en el pasado-.

-Tu nos convertiste a mí y a mis amigos en unos monstruos, unos fenómenos, por culpa tuya y de Hitler…-Leah gruño.

-¿Me culpas a mí por lo que hizo Hitler? Yo no asesine a tu familia, no asesine a tus padres ni a tu hermana-al escuchar eso, Leah se quedó congelada, esas palabras siempre la dejaban en shock.

Al ver eso, Estraga vio una oportunidad para derribarla, hecho que sus amigos notaron con alarma-¡Leah cuidado!-grito Alizée, pero antes de que Estraga pudiera darle su golpe, Sunset apareció aun con su Modo Fénix activado-¿ah?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo siento mucho nerd, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie-aseguro la peli fuego dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, seguido de una poderosa patada que lanzo a Estraga por los aires, donde fue interceptado por los demás Rangers, quienes lo atacaron en distintos flancos.

Estraga rodo por el suelo y cuando se levantó, fue atacado por los amigos de Leah, quienes se recuperaron a tiempo, el científico se dio cuenta de que no podría vencer a los Rangers y a sus viejos amigos al mismo tiempo, estaba atrapado, por fortuna…

-¡Alto!-grito Segadora dando un salto y colocándose al frente de Estraga-creo que no tenemos más opción que retirarnos por el momento-le señalo.

-Con mucho pesar tengo que concordar contigo-acepto Estraga-¡Pero no crean que esto ha terminado, porque no fueron los únicos que alcanzaron el poder de los cielos!-sentencio retirándose junto con su compañera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Estraga y Segadora se presentaron ante Necrosis, quien se encontraba en su trono esperando los informes de sus dos subordinados-Parece que tiene muchos secretos ocultos mi estimado amigo-dijo Necro Reiji mirándolo y alzando a Lilim-creo que pudiste haberle dicho a mi madre y a mí que tenías algunos amigos escondidos por ahí-.

-No estaba seguro de que hubieran sobrevivido tras el final de la guerra, excelencia-explico Estraga a modo de disculpas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Diagon cruzado de brazos.

-Ellos cuatro fueron parte de mis primeros experimentos por alcanzar mi mayor meta, Adolfo Hitler me los proporciono junto con otros pobres que tuvieron la mala fortuna de nacer siendo judíos, árabes o cualquier otra clase de raza que Hitler considerara inferior, todos ellos fueron parte de mis experimentos en el pasado-.

-¿Y hay más como ellos por ahí?-pregunto Reiji.

-Lo dudo mucho, la mayoría de los sujetos de prueba no sobrevivieron ni siquiera a la primera fase, ellos cuatro lo consiguieron y apenas salieron con vida, después de eso se unieron a los aliados y con su ayuda lograron ponerle fin a la guerra, acabando con todo el ejército de Hitler y la mayoría de sus altos comandantes-narro Estraga.

-Aunque esta chica parece guardarte un gran odio-observo Einar-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos exactamente?-.

Estraga miro a Einar y suspiro-Esa chica me odia porque yo impedí que obtuviera lo que tanto quería en aquellos días; venganza-respondió Estraga-en contra del monstruo que destruyo a su familia y la entrego a mí en su momento-.

-Oh, eso ya me suena a algo muy interesante-dijo Necrosis mirando a Lilim con una sonrisa sádica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Bulk y Skull ya habían pasado por todos los requisitos necesarios para entrar a la academia, comenzando por el corte obligatorio de cabello, suceso que les trajo muy malos recuerdos a ambos, así como también la entrega de sus respectivos uniformes, una vez que estuvieron listos, acompañaron al oficial que los asignaría con su futuro instructor.

-Tienen mucha suerte, él es todo un veterano en el arte de entrenar a cadetes, estoy seguro de que se entenderán muy bien con él-aseguro el oficial.

-Estamos más que listos para comenzar-aseguro Bulk y Skull asintió sonriendo.

-Oiga ¿y quién será nuestro instructor?-pregunto Skull.

-Ahí lo tienen-presento el oficial, cuando el instructor vio a sus nuevos cadetes, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al igual que su boca y los dos amigos no se quedaron atrás.

-No puede ser-se lamentó el oficial a cargo de la instrucción.

-¡Teniente Stone!-gritaron Bulk y Skull emocionados, así es, se trataba de Jerome Stone, el hombre que hizo muchas cosas por los dos amigos y que siempre de manera inesperada, también acababa siendo víctima de las desgracias que acompañaban a los dos amigos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Stone negando con la cabeza y pellizcándose para averiguar si era una pesadilla, descubriendo que realmente lo era, pero una real.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que Estraga se retiró; Izan, Alexandre y Alizée corrieron al lado de su amiga, quien finalmente salió de su letargo, aunque cuando lo hizo se molestó al ver el tremendo error que cometió.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Volvió a escapar!-gruño furiosa.

-Tranquila, ya lo atraparemos en su momento-aseguro Alexandre.

-Oigan, tenemos compañía-señalo Izan y los cuatro voltearon a ver a los Rangers, quienes los veían fijamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-cuestiono Aria de manera desafiante y Sunset dio un paso al frente.

-Gracias por dar el primer paso, pero yo me encargo ahora, saludos, somos los Power Rangers y…-.

-¡Chicos!-grito Alizée-¡Son los Power Rangers! ¡Los guerreros de los que nos habló Zordon de Eltar!-.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre sí con mucha sorpresa-¡A ver, a ver! ¿Conocieron a Zordon?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido tras escuchar esa revelación.

-Y no solo a Zordon-dijo Dulcea haciendo acto de aparición, lo que provoco que los cuatro guerreros quedaran mudos.

-¡Dulcea!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Dulcea avanzando hacia ellos-Rangers, permítanme presentarles a los Guardianes Aliados, guerreros que combatieron contra el Régimen Nazi de Adolfo Hitler en el pasado, siendo guiados por el mismísimo Zordon de Eltar-revelo Dulcea, dejando a sus amigos pasmados.

Los Rangers no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, cuatro jóvenes que lucharon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que además conocieron a Zordon y que aún se conservaban…pues jóvenes, era algo que nunca se esperaron oír, tenían muchas preguntas y los guerreros también, pero Dulcea les dijo que no era el lugar para hablar de ello y les indico que la siguieran, pues el Undead World podía estar asechando y en esos momentos, el Árbol de la Vida era el sitio más seguro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, estos cuatro guerreros pelearon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial ¿Quiénes serán y cuál será su historia, así como su relación con Zordon?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO ENLISTAR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO HOY FUE UN DIA ALGO ESTRESANTE EN MI TRABAJO Y ME SIENTO SUMAMENTE CANSADO, EN SERIO…ESTOY AGOTADO**

 **Ángel María NF:** _no te preocupes, que Odd nunca cambiara, después de todo, a Aelita le gusta tal como es y las cosas no son tan sencillas, hay mucho más de que hablar sobre esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _quiero sacar los más posibles en cada capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo espera a que conozcas la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _prepárate para el siguiente capítulo, porque conocerás muchas cosas del pasado, incluso lo que ocurrió con Hitler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _para eso está Kenneth, solo que él se desespera mucho por las actitudes del rubio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _algo sumamente cierto y bastante acertado en muchos sentidos, ahora solo espera a conocer la historia de fondo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y pronto toda la historia de lo que ocurrió con ellos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. El Fin del Dictador

" _ **Tras descubrir los documentos de la antigua guerra contra los Nazis, los Rangers y cuatro misteriosos guerreros lucharon ferozmente contra Estraga para evitar que los obtuviera y se los llevara al Undead World para continuar con sus siniestras operaciones, una vez que la batalla termino, Sunset y sus amigos se sorprendieron al descubrir que Leah, Alizéen, Izan y Alexandre pelearon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, además de haber conocido a Zordon, que los guio en la batalla y apoyo a los Aliados en contra de Hitler, la misma Dulcea los reconoció y les aseguro a los Rangers que les explicaría todo en el Árbol de la Vida, un nuevo misterio se ha manifestado ¿Cuál será la historia de estos cuatro héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 El Fin del Dictador**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Afortunadamente para Estraga, sus planos y antiguos diseños lograron recuperarse a pesar de la intervención tanto de los Rangers como de sus viejos conocidos, ahora, el maligno científico los revisaba detenidamente, muchos de ellos ya los había olvidado o los consideraba demasiados obsoletos como para usarlos en estos tiempos modernos.

-Más vale que haya algo de gran valor en este montón de papeles-dijo Necrosis-a Lilim no le gusta que la hagan perder el tiempo-agrego en tono amenazador, para todos esa era una clara amenaza de que si fallaban, tendrían que lidiar con la mejor guerrera de la Emperatriz.

-Creo que se sentirá feliz con esto mi señora, había olvidado este proyecto-señalo sonriendo de forma retorcida y entregándoselo a Necrosis.

-Tiene un buen nombre-reconoció al leerlo-¿Por qué motivos lo desechaste?-pregunto curiosa.

-Porque en aquellos tiempos era imposible de realizar, aun con todos los recursos Nazis resultaba realmente imposible, un sueño que nunca se cumpliría, pero actualmente creo que podré construirlo, mi mayor meta, construí un prototipo en el pasado y aunque fue mejor de lo que esperaba no tuvo los resultados que quería, ya que fue destruido por esos cuatro entrometidos y sus detestables Aliados-.

-Ya veo, dígame ¿confía en poder construirlo en la actualidad?-pregunto Necrosis.

-Totalmente y estoy seguro de que será mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás soñé-aseguro Estraga.

-Bien, entonces esa será su prioridad, construir esta magnífica arma de destrucción y luego la usaremos contra los Rangers-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Después de una larga presentación, así como también una larga explicación, misma que fue confirmada por Dulcea, al parecer, ellos cuatro si vivieron desde los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siendo de las personas que los Nazis capturaron y usaron como sujetos de prueba para sus crueles experimentos, liderados por el científico Estraga.

Ellos les contaron como consiguieron escapar de ese lunático y su cruel líder, a quien Leah odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pues Hitler asesino a su familia, su padre, un respetado oficial alemán que se opuso totalmente al Régimen Nazi, haciendo campañas publicitarias en contra de los mismos, lo que provoco su arresto y el de toda su familia, siendo asesinados cruelmente, incluso la hermana menor de Leah, que solo tenía cinco años en ese entonces.

Los cuatro se conocieron mientras fueron prisioneros de los Nazis, cada uno con una historia diferente, pero todas con algo en común, sus vidas arruinadas por estos, cuando los usaron como sujetos de prueba, consiguieron habilidades que les permitieron escapar de sus garras, sin saber a dónde ir, los cuatro fueron tele transportados al Centro de Mando, donde conocieron a Zordon de Eltar.

Zordon les dijo que sus poderes provenían de gemas preciosas que cayeron del espacio exterior hace más de 10000 años, en su última batalla contra Ivan Ooze, el líder original de la Alianza del Mal, pero después de que Rita lo encerrara en ese tubo de energía nunca supo que paso con ellas y otros artefactos mágicos de gran poder, mismos que descubrió que ahora estaban en manos de los Nazis, siendo usados para sus crueles experimentos, les pidió que se unieran a los Aliados en la lucha contra esos malvados para evitar que siguieran usando esos artefactos tan peligrosos, una tarea que los cuatro aceptaron, aunque Leah tuvo una meta más, capturar a Hitler, aunque todos sufrieron por culpa de ese malvado, ella no podía dejar de lado su rencor y su promesa de capturarlo para entregarlo a la justicia.

-Una misión que nunca pude cumplir-reconoció Leah con pesar.

-Porque el bastardo desapareció ¿verdad?-dedujo Kenneth.

-No exactamente-respondió Izan-eso fue lo que los libros de historia dijeron, que el paradero de Hitler quedo en total misterio, pero Zordon, Dulcea y nosotros…supimos que paso con él-.

-Y no fue nada agradable-señalo Alizée.

-Aunque tuvo su merecido-agrego Alexandre-fue a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, EU había lanzado la bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki, lo que obligo a Japón a rendirse, dejando a los alemanes solos, pronto, los Aliados comenzaron a ganar terreno, creímos que pronto tendríamos a Hitler en nuestras manos, pero…-.

 **-Flashback-**

Los cuatro guerreros hablaban con Zordon por medio de un orbe que este les facilito-La guerra está a punto de acabar Zordon, una vez que capturemos a Hitler será el final definitivo-aseguro Leah.

-"No contaría con eso, no olviden que muchas veces el mayor peligro esta donde menos se espera"-advirtió Zordon-"es cierto que sin Hitler los Nazis se rendirán, pero Estraga es quizás mucho más peligroso que él"-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Alexandre cruzados de brazos-mientras que Hitler usa todos esos ridículos ideales para inspirar a sus tropas, él los lleva a otro nivel, me temo que aunque atrapemos a Hitler la guerra no terminara-.

-A menos que también atrapemos a Estraga-comprendió Alizée con seriedad.

-Pues entonces eso es lo que haremos-aseguro Izan y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en uno de los ya abandonados laboratorios Nazis, Estraga caminaba por un pasillo, no había mucha diferencia en su aspecto de esa época a la actual, conforme se acercaba a donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser una máquina de guerra sumamente peligrosa.

-Muy pronto estarás listo, los Aliados pueden creer que han ganado la guerra, pero la guerra no termina aun-sentencio acercando un fragmento de meteorito radiactivo y colocándolo como fuente de energía-¡Ahora vive mi Death Stinger! ¡Vive!-ordeno y un visor rojizo se activó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro sitio oculto, mientras los generales y todos los que seguían a Hitler estaban comenzando a suicidarse por las indicaciones de su Fuher para evitar ser prisioneros por esos bastardos americanos, el dictador y su esposa se preparaban para partir, aunque Hitler estaba preparándose para hacer un último trabajo antes de huir.

-Me voy, Eva-informo, al tiempo que su esposa se acercó a él.

-Estoy segura de que volverás pronto y entonces nos iremos antes de que sea tarde-aseguro Eva confiando plenamente en su esposo.

-Si logro asesinar a Estraga entonces todo saldrá bien-señalo Hitler cargando su arma.

-¿Estás seguro de poder hacer esto? Después de todo, tú y él tienen mucha historia-le recordó Eva.

-Cierto, la tenemos, él fue uno de mis mejores aliados, de mis mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, con su ayuda reuní una gran cantidad de tropas, conseguimos ascender y me fue leal por bastante tiempo, sin embargo, hay algo que jamás pudimos obtener, ni él ni yo-reconoció Hitler.

Al escuchar eso, Eva miro a su esposo con confusión-¿Qué? Nunca creí escucharte decir algo como eso, no te entiendo, tenías poder y el cariño de Alemania ¿Qué era eso que no pudiste obtener?-pregunto con confusión.

-Tengo un vacío aquí-señalo Hitler en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, pero no en él, sino un poco más abajo-y no importa cuánto poder tenga, no importa cuánto dinero o cuantos alemanes me hayan admirado, respetado y querido, nunca he podido llenarlo…-Hitler se hundió en sus recuerdos.

 _ **-Sé que…no debí venir…pero yo…yo quería estar…con usted…mi Fuher…-decía un herido y más joven Estraga, el cual se presentó en el comedor de Hitler, tambaleándose y cayendo precipitadamente al suelo.**_

 _ **-¡Estraga!-grito Hitler levantándose y corriendo a auxiliarlo.**_

Al momento de recordar eso, una mirada de pena apareció en el rostro de Hitler-Pobre Estraga, me imagino lo grande que debe ser su vacío-expuso con mucha pena por el científico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los campamentos de refugiados y de todos los que fueron rescatados por los Aliados de los campos de concentración Nazi, donde se les daba comida, tratamiento médico y otras cosas, la gente estaba recuperándose poco a poco, pero les tomaría mucho tiempo poder volver a vivir como antes, en ese campamento se encontraban los cuatro guerreros, que llegaron recientemente para ayudar.

Todo estaba en la más profunda calma, cuando de pronto, un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos, al tiempo que una parte del campamento explotaba en pedazos, provocando que todos los soldados se pusieran en guardia, al tiempo que la gente escapaba despavorida, cuando vieron la causa de esos disparos quedaron impactados.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo un soldado.

Lo que los atacaba era una máquina escorpión de color azul con detalles plateados, un visor de color rojo que se mostraba como sus ojos, sus poderosas pinzas se abrían y cerraban en forma amenazadora, al tiempo que la punta de su colar terminaba en un cañón que disparaba un rayo de energía.

-¡Fuego!-ordeno el capitán a cargo y rápidamente comenzaron a dispararle, pero sus armas no le hacían el menor daño a esa cosa, que abrió sus pinzas y arremetió contra todos ellos.

Fue entonces que Izan y Alexandre aparecieron al mismo tiempo, dándole una poderosa patada en equipo para hacerlo retroceder-¡Esto es demasiado para sus armas, retrocedan!-ordeno Izan.

Leah y Alizée se encargaron de distraer a esa máquina asesina, mientras los soldados llevaban a la gente a un sitio seguro, dejando a los cuatro encargarse de esa cosa, a cierta distancia, Estraga observaba todo sumamente complacido.

-¡Eso es Death Stinger! ¡Demuestra tu gran poder y acaba con todos esos inútiles aliados!-ordeno sonriendo de forma siniestra, observando la batalla con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Estraga volteo y se topó con Adolfo Hitler en persona-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí mi ex Fuher-reconoció Estraga-no puedo hablar en estos momentos, como podrá ver, me encuentro muy ocupado-dijo volteando de nuevo hacia la batalla y un sonido lo hizo volver a encarar al dictador, descubriendo que le estaba apuntando con su arma-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso planeas matarme?-pregunto Estraga con tono tranquilo y algo burlón.

-Destruirás a toda Alemania y al mundo entero si no lo hago-respondió Hitler sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma.

Alizée sujeto a Death Stinger de su cola, mientras sus amigos lo atacaban por ambos flancos, Leah estuvo a punto de unirse a la pelea, cuando sus ojos se toparon con…-¡Hitler!-exclamo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

-¡Leah!-grito Alexandre al ver eso.

Estraga y Hitler continuaban viéndose fijamente, esperando ver que pasaría ahora, fue cuando Estraga se rio-Por favor, no podrías matarme, aun si realmente quisieras hacerlo, después de todo, tú me ayudaste a convertirme en lo que soy ahora-.

-Lo sé y ese fue el más grande error que pude haber cometido-reconoció Hitler con pesar.

-Te estoy agradecido por ello, gracias a ti estoy cada vez más cerca de convertirme en un dios-señalo Estraga alzando sus brazos.

-¡No eres ningún dios, Estraga! ¡Eres un demente, un enfermo que retorció mi visión y se convirtió en un ser abominable y retorcido!-acuso Estraga.

-¡No quieras hacerme ver como un tonto!-bramo Estraga-porque no lo soy, mi mente es diez veces más brillante que la de todos tus lacayos juntos, yo vi tu visión y me di cuenta de lo pobre que era, por eso la lleve a un nivel superior, uno que tú nunca imaginaste-.

-Tú has hecho esto solo por demencia, no eres más que un loco, yo sé quién eres realmente, la persona que alguna vez fuiste-señalo Hitler.

-Cállate-gruño Estraga.

-No Estraga, esto es algo que tú debes recordar ¡Tú fuiste…!-.

-¡Te digo que te calles!-bramo Estraga disparándole, pero en esos momentos, Leah apareció y protegió a Hitler, recibiendo ella los disparos y cayendo herida, ese momento, Hitler lo aprovecho para disparar, dándole en la mano a Estraga e hiriéndosela.

-¿Tu?-exclamo Hitler confundido y sorprendido.

-¡Leah!-grito Alexandre apareciendo de pronto, en medio de la confusión, Estraga aprovecho para escapar, dejando al Fuher con los dos chicos, al tiempo que Alexandre corría al lado de Leah-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Estoy…bien-respondió adolorida, pero aun lista para seguir.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Hitler mirando a ambos guerreros con molestia y fastidio.

Levantándose poco a poco, Leah encaro a Hitler-No pienso permitir que mueras, no hasta que te haya llevado ante la justicia, ese es mi deber-aseguro Leah mirándolo con determinación.

Hitler gruño ante eso-Ustedes no son más que unos estorbos, eliminar a Estraga es mi deber y mi prioridad, así que no se metan en esto-advirtió Hitler disparando al suelo para provocar que ellos se distrajeran, momento que aprovecho para retirarse.

-¡No escaparas!-grito Leah tratando de perseguirlo, pero una herida en su pierna la detuvo, hecho que alarmo a Alexandre.

-¡No puedes ir tras él con esa pierna!-señalo el chico, cuando la explosión de la batalla capto su atención-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a los otros!-.

-¡Ve tú si quieres!-indico Leah-¡Yo tengo que ir tras Hitler!-.

-Leah…-.

-¡Ya he esperado por mucho tiempo!-grito Leah comenzando a ir tras del alemán a paso lento, pero firme, dejando a Alexandre indeciso en qué hacer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Hitler consiguió alcanzar a Estraga y ahora tenía al científico acorralado en el suelo, apuntándole con su arma-Adolfo-expreso Estraga.

-Estraga-nombro Hitler mirándolo con profundo pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Avanzando a paso lento, debido a la herida en su pierna, Leah se dirigía hacia donde Hitler se encontraba, cada paso le costaba mucho, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, debía capturarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia para que enfrentar un juicio por todos sus crímenes.

-Mamá…papá…Mei…-nombro al recordar a su familia-no dejare que Hitler escape tan fácilmente…lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir-aseguro caminando aun con su pierna ensangrentada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Estraga y Hitler continuaban viéndose fijamente, esperando ver que alguien hiciera algo, el científico sostenía su mano herida, mientras que Hitler le apuntaba con su pistola-¿Realmente piensas matarme? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Lo que has hecho por mí?-pregunto Estraga con cierto temor en su voz, aunque con su mano sujetando la que tenía herida.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Adolfo Hitler comenzara a titubear, ahora no veía a un demente, sino a un buen amigo, el amigo que alguna vez fue su mano derecho, el dedo en su gatillo comenzó a temblar y poco a poco, bajo el arma…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Leah cayó al suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pues su pierna herida se cansó en esos momentos, por suerte, Alexandre llego a tiempo-¡Leah!-grito acercándose a ella-¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto, necesitas reposar!-señalo Alexandre.

-¡No! ¡Lo que tengo que hacer es…!-Leah se vio interrumpida con el sonido de varios disparos que se escucharon a la distancia.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron mudos al escuchar eso, preguntándose qué fue lo que había pasado, pero en Leah un sentimiento desagradable apareció y siendo sostenida por Alexandre, se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Dark Raging!-invoco Izan sujetando firmemente una katana que tiene el mango espiral y la guardia cruzada, la punta de los cráneos se divide por la mitad, con la mitad delantera más elaborada formando una pequeña hoja que se curva alrededor de la parte inferior de la hoja. Posee una hoja de forma de una cuchilla larga y curva pareciendo más la ola de una guadaña. La parte superior tiene un gran objeto rojo brillante parecido a una gema en el centro. El otro lado tiene dos gemas significativamente más pequeñas, que brillan en naranja y rosa.

Lanzando un grito de batalla, Izan se lanzó contra el Death Stinger, dándole un golpe con la misma y logrando cortar parte de su cola, momento que Alizée aprovecho para colocarse en posición de ataque.

-¡Esta es la mejor oportunidad!-grito y los Aliados volvieron a disparar contra el monstruo, dándole directamente, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo demasiado duro de atravesar.

-¡Esa cosa es demasiado resistente, las armas normales no lograran derribarlo!-gruño Izan.

-¡Entonces le daremos algo que no pueda resistir!-anuncio Alizée comenzando a concentrar su energía de luz, su mano derecha se convirtió en un cañón, mismo donde comenzó a reunir la energía.

-¿Estas segura de que será lo suficientemente fuerte? ¡No hay mucha luz por estos alrededores!-señalo Izan.

-¡Lo será si doy en el punto correcto!-menciono Alizée apuntando a su objetivo, cuando el Death Stinger arremetió contra ellos-¡Toma esto! ¡Light of Ruin!-invoco disparando un rayo de energía de color blanco, mismo que golpeo a la máquina justo en el rostro, logrando atravesarlo y finalmente destruirlo.

Al ver eso, los aliados gritaron llenos de júbilo ante la victoria, pero tanto Alizée como Izan sabían que aún no terminaba, en especial porque de sus amigos no había señal alguna y rápidamente corrieron en su búsqueda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Recargado sobre una roca, Hitler encendió un puro y ahora fumaba con algo de lentitud, sus ropas estaban manchadas en sangre, misma que le pertenecía, pues Estraga lo sorprendió al dispararle con un arma que tenía oculta bajo su manga, fue cuando Leah y Alexandre llegaron, quedando sorprendidos ante aquella visión.

-¡Hitler!-grito Leah.

El aludido volteo a verla y suspiro-Vaya…no esperaba verlos…esto es humillante…no quiero que…me vean así…-dijo Hitler tratando de levantarse, pero le era muy difícil-tengo que decirles…no pude evitar que Estraga…lleve a cabo su plan demente…debí detenerlo…tenía que asesinarlo…pero no pude… ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo?-se preguntó riéndose.

-Sabía que Estraga era el peor-menciono Alexandre.

-Tienen que detenerlo…o su demencia…destruirá…todo…-Hitler comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y al ver eso, Leah dio un paso al frente.

-¡No!-grito con fuerza-Hitler, si te atreves a cerrar tus putos ojos, si te atreves a morir, jamás te lo perdonare, no puedo dejarte morir, mi deber es arrestarte y entregarte a la justicia para que pagues por tus crímenes-.

-¿Por qué no quieres dejarme morir…después de todo…lo que he hecho…?-pregunto Hitler con voz cada vez más débil y alejada.

Leah apretó los puños-¿Recuerdas al oficial alemán que mandaste matar junto con su familia? Yo fui la única sobreviviente de aquella matanza-revelo Leah.

Hitler la miro y luego suspiro-He matado a cientos…de personas…no puedo recordarlos…a todos…-reconoció con calma.

Al escuchar eso, Leah abrió sus ojos-¿Lo olvidaste?-exclamo incrédula-yo…no he podido olvidarlo…Mei…ella…solo tenía cinco años… ¡TU!-grito con furia y trato de arremeter contra el débil dictador, peor Alexandre la detuvo-¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! ¡BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-gritaba tratando de soltarse.

-Deben…evitar…que Estraga…logre su objetivo…háganlo…como…un último favor…-pidió Hitler levantándose como pudo-Eva…mi amada…Alemania…lamento…no haber…podido cumplir…con mis…aspiraciones…lamento…haberles…fallado-soltando su puro y cerrando sus ojos, Hitler cayó al suelo, donde quedó tendido, muriendo desangrando.

Al ver eso, Leah se soltó de Alexandre-No…Hitler…abre tus ojos…abre tus malditos ojos… ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MUERAS! ¡ABRELOS BASTARDO! ¡ABRELOS!-gritaba desesperada y nuevamente, Alexandre la abrazó.

-¡Leah! ¡Leah! ¡Tranquila!-gritaba y finalmente logro sujetarla-Hitler…se ha ido…-señalo y Leah rompió en llanto, aferrándose a Alexandre, al tiempo que Alizée e Izan llegaban, quedando ante aquella visión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando la noticia llego a oídos de Eva, la mujer se levantó de golpe-¿Adolfo murió?-exclamo sorprendida-entonces no pudo matar a Estraga…ese tonto…creí que todo saldría bien-la mujer camino de un lado a otro preocupada-traigan mi equipaje, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes-les indico a sus últimos aliados Nazis, para después escapar rápidamente a un sitio seguro.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando la historia terminó se hizo un largo silencio, mismo que Alizée rompió-Nunca hablamos de esto con nadie y por eso el mundo creyó que Hitler consiguió escapar-explico Alizée.

-Con ayuda de Zordon encontramos el escondite de Estraga y lo detuvimos antes de que pudiera escapar o eso creímos, el lugar se derrumbó tras la batalla-señalo Izan.

-Creímos que había muerto-agrego Alexandre-supongo que el maldito logro lo que quería-.

-Por culpa suya no pude vengar a mis padres, les falle a él y a toda mi familia-expreso Leah con pesar.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset se levantó y avanzo a ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro-Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti, por haberlo perseguido todo ese tiempo, por no haberte rendido nunca, lo que ocurrió estuvo fuera de tu control-aseguro Sunset.

-Es cierto-apoyo Kenneth.

-Los cobardes solo merecen un destino-señalo Aria con malicia.

-Pero si en verdad quieres concluir con tu misión, entonces te sugiero que pienses en un modo de detener a Estraga, ayúdennos a ponerle fin a la amenaza del Undead World y a evitar que otros sufran-pidió la peli fuego.

Leah miro a Sunset y luego a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron con un movimiento mutuo de sus cabezas, para después asentir-Bien, lo haremos, pero cuando llegue el momento, nosotros terminaremos con Estraga de una vez por todas-.

-Como quieras-Sunset y Leah se estrecharon de la mano, Dulcea observo todo sonriendo, ese día, una nueva alianza se había formado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una historia del pasado, una nueva alianza, una nueva misión, la batalla por la vida continua"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _ya se ha revelado el pasado de estos cuatro jóvenes y como sufrieron a manos de Hitler, aunque Leah siempre se propuso llevarlo ante la justicia, pero Estraga se adelantó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _muy bien, lo veo algo factible, solo veré en que momentos se pueden encontrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _bienvenida a los comentarios, espero que lo que resta del fic sea de tu total agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _bueno…pues ya viste lo que se me ocurrió hacer con tu personaje, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _debes esperar lo inesperado, porque no solo es malvada, sino que conserva mucho de su cruel imaginación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _veamos que tienes y pues acabas de ver cómo fue que termino la dictadura de Hitler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento has conocido la otra historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y lo que paso con Hitler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _esa fue una época sumamente oscura para muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _eso es muy cierto, la nueva Emperatriz tiene una pequeña y diabólica mentecilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, ya acabas de ver la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _eso se debe a que hice una revisión y todavía me quedan muchos OC por sacar, si entro mucho en detalle de las habilidades de cada uno nunca podré sacarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _y ahora conoces un poco más de esa triste historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _se ha revelado todo, Estraga fue quien asesino a Hitler tras el fin de la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _supongo que también ya mandaste a un gatito tierno a otro continente ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _lo comprendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _ya vamos a empezar con eso, estoy viendo que todavía faltan cientos de OC y por eso no puedo detallar a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _bueno, acabas de ver lo que ocurrió con Hitler antes de que pudiera escapar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _supongo que esto explica todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ya conociste como finalizo toda la dictadura de Hitler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _pues a ver qué opinas ahora, porque mientras Hitler fue incapaz de matarlo, este no titubeo al hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _honestamente me dieron asco, en especial el tipo que creo a Galvatron o mejor dicho, revivió a Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _pues ya viste que Hitler trato de frenar a Estraga en su momento, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora a ver qué piensas de esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y finalmente supimos que paso con el despiadado Hitler tras el fin de la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Tenzaculard123, Josuke Joestar, Camilo Navas, E.I. Lara, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Zedd Hirose, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. El Enemigo de la Guerra

" _ **Después de haberse presentado con sus nuevos aliados, los Rangers descubrieron un poco más del pasado de Estraga, al parecer, él fue el responsable de la muerte de Adolfo Hitler, después de que este descubriera que su demencia ocasionaría un gran pandemonio, sin embargo, no fue capaz de detenerlo, siendo asesinado por el mismo, lo que puso fin a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero los cuatro jóvenes todavía no terminaban, pues tuvieron que hacerle frente a Estraga una vez más, creyéndolo muerto después de que su laboratorio se viniera abajo, ahora se unieron a los Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida para luchar en contra del Undead World y de su antiguo enemigo"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 El Enemigo de la Guerra**

El día comenzaba una vez más en la ciudad que ha sido testigo de cientos de ataques de monstruos desde hace mucho tiempo, la gente estaba comenzando con sus actividades diarias, pero por el momento nos centramos en la casa de Sunset, la Ranger Roja y líder de los Guardianes de la Vida, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la escuela, dejando a su prima en casa, pero no precisamente sola.

Aria ahora estaba sentada en un sillón, viendo a los cuatro chicos de la guerra frente a ella y viceversa, se podía sentir un cierto aire de incomodidad, en especial por parte de los invitados, ya que Aria no les quitaba la vista en ningún momento, lo que provocaba que la incomodidad se volviera algo tétrica.

-Que silencio, mucho silencio-susurro Alizée con cierto temor en su voz.

-No me explico porque Sunset me pidió que hiciera esto-gruño Aria con molestia y los cuatro solo sonrieron nerviosos, esa chica tenía una mirada que en serio aterraba.

-Bueno, si gustas podemos ayudar con algo que nos pidas, después de todo, Sunset nos aceptó aquí mientras encontrábamos un lugar para vivir-aseguro Alexandre y sus amigos asintieron.

-Sí, podemos…-Izan se quedó en silencio al tener un extraño presentimiento, provocando la atención de sus amigos, en especial por la seriedad que puso en su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Leah y Aria también noto el cambio drástico de actitud.

-S…si…creo que sí-respondió Izan, aunque algo en su tono de voz no convenció del todo a sus amigos y mucho menos a Aria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Jugando con Lilim en esos momentos, Necrosis contaba todo lo que haría una vez que tuviera a Sunset como su nueva favorita, comenzaría por ordenarle que destruyera a sus amigos y que quemara a toda la ciudad, con sus habitantes dentro, viéndolos a todos arder como si se encontraran en el Infierno mismo, hecho que provocaba varias risas en la Emperatriz.

Sheer también tenía muchas ideas para cuando Sunset estuviera con ellas, pero su mente imaginaba a Sunset, a ella en bikinis totalmente provocadores, aguas termales, con varios pétalos de rosas negras, un par de copas de vino, una cabaña solitaria, una cómoda cama de dos piezas y una larga, apasionada y frenética noche, lo que provoco que se sonrojara y pusiera una sonrisa soñadora.

-Otra vez que soñando despierta-observo Yabaiba.

-Que patética es-gruño Tsue mirándola con burla, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Sheer.

-¡Te escuche!-bramo mirándola con furia y desenvainado su arma, al tiempo que Tsue sujetaba su cetro lista para el combate, cuando la puerta del salón del trono se abrió, dando paso a Estraga, que avanzaba hacia el trono de Necrosis.

-Profesor, más vale que la interrupción de su trabajo se deba a algo bueno-dijo Necrosis sin dejar de jugar.

-Por supuesto señora, verá, como voy a estar muy ocupado con mis experimentos, he decidido que alguien tome mi lugar en su armada mientras tanto-explico Estraga.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Necrosis al tiempo que alzaba a Lilim y miraba al profesor.

-Permítame presentarle a un viejo amigo mío, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del ejército Nazi original y también, uno de mis más grandes logros del "Proyecto Génesis"-anuncio Estraga-adelante General Mael Dessan-indico Estraga.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre alto de 1.97cm, de piel ligeramente bronceada, musculatura apenas notable. Cabello negro largo hacia atrás. Tiene los ojos negros, y viste una armadura completa de plata con guanteletes y botas de tacón. Como vestimenta un abrigo largo de color gris oscuro con adornos blancos y bordes amarillos que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo. El chaleco termina por la cintura en la parte delantera, y por la parte trasera es más largo, llegando hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Por debajo de su abrigo usa pantalones de color negro.

El misterioso individuo dio un paso al frente y quedo ante Necrosis-Estoy a sus órdenes-anuncio arrodillándose ante la Emperatriz.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-pregunto Necrosis con interés por los comentarios de Estraga.

-El General Mael fue uno de los altos mandos del ejército de Hitler, pero al igual que yo, tenía un visión mucho más grande que la de ese tonto-explico Estraga presentando a su compañero-Mael fue el primer gran logro que obtuve, la primera obra de perfección, antes de que yo consiguiera alcanzar mi evolución también-explico.

-Ya veo, es impresionante que hayas tenido tantos guerreros así, en especial cuando cuatro de ellos te dieron la espalda-señalo Necrosis.

-Creo que se refiere a Izan y a sus amigos ¿verdad?-pregunto Mael con tono tranquilo.

-Oh, lo conoces-señalo Necrosis.

-Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-explico Mael.

-El General Mael fue quien lo capturo a él y asesino a su familia antes de convertirse en el guerrero que es ahora-explico Estraga-desde entonces, ha habido cierta rivalidad entre ellos-.

-Muy bien, si quieres tener un lugar en el ejército más temible del mundo, muy superior a los aburridos Nazis, entonces te daré una pequeña tarea, demuéstrame tu valor acabando con ese humano de una vez por todas y de paso, si puedes cargarte a algunos de los Rangers en el proceso será un bono extra-señalo Necrosis.

-Me parece perfecto-acepto Mael sonriendo de forma tranquila, pero siniestra.

-Por cierto-Necrosis lanzo a Lilim, quien se transformó a su forma guerrera-Lilim irá contigo para evaluarte, después de todo, ella es la mejor guerrera del Undead World, si la convences a ella entonces estarás dentro-.

-Ya veo-dijo Mael comprendiendo, para luego levantarse-por mí no hay problema-aseguro preparándose para ir a la misión, mientras Estraga sonreía, esto iba a ser sumamente divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Academia de Policías**

Bulk y Skull estaban entrenando arduamente como aquellos tiempos en que fueron parte de la Patrulla Juvenil, nuevamente siendo adiestrados por el Teniente Stone, el cual les ponía la misma presión de siempre, hecho que los tenía sumamente desconcertados, al tiempo que corrían por la pista de obstáculos.

-Oye gordo… ¿no crees que el Teniente Stone está siendo más duro con nosotros que con el resto?-pregunto Skull.

-Solo trata de que seamos lo mejor de lo mejor, que explotemos todo nuestro potencial-aseguro Bulk respirando agitadamente, al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

-Me alegra ver que ustedes dos no han cambiado para nada ¡Ahora muévanse!-grito Stone provocando que ambos emprendieran la marcha de nuevo, aunque el viejo oficial estaba haciendo eso como una forma de venganza por todas las malas fortunas que le causaron, en el fondo estaba feliz de volver a verlos, podrían haber sido un par de tontos, pero eran también muy buenos amigos, que siempre lo respetaron y admiraron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Alizée e Izan caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, mientras hacían las compras que Aria les pidió-¿No crees que Aria está exagerando con los favores que nos pide?-pregunto Izan, ya que cuando se ofrecieron a hacer algo para poder agradecer la hospitalidad de Sunset, esta no dudo en ponerles un sinfín de quehaceres, mientras ella se relajaba jugando videojuegos sumamente violentos, una forma de sacar parte de la agresividad que aún vivía en ella.

-Solo quiere que nos entretengamos-dijo Alizée-además no querrás hacerla enojar ¿verdad?-.

-Buen punto-reconoció Izan, cuando de pronto, su expresión volvió a volverse seria, deteniéndose de golpe y captando la atención de Alizée, quien lo miro con confusión.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto y entonces se fijó en su mirada, sus expresiones y abrió sus ojos de golpe al comprender de todo-no…no puede ser ¿acaso él…?-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Izan empujándola para hacerla a un lado, al tiempo que él recibía una descarga eléctrica, misma que lo lanzo por el suelo, dejándolo tendido y algo aturdido.

Poco a poco, logro alzar la vista, encontrándose de frente con el misterioso General Nazi-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Izan-dijo Mael-realmente ha pasado un largo tiempo, nunca me imaginé que tú y tus amigos hayan conseguido sobrevivir al pasar del tiempo-.

-Mael-gruño Izan levantándose, al tiempo que Alizée corrió a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-¡No puedo creer que se trate de él! ¡Creí que habías muerto hace mucho tiempo!-escupió Izan.

-Por favor, si ustedes sobrevivieron al paso del tiempo, es claro que yo también lo haría, después de todo, fui el primer gran logro de Estraga, admito que ese científico siempre me pareció algo tétrico, pero él tenía visión, algo que Hitler jamás tuvo-dijo Mael.

-Y ahora estas colaborando con él y sus nuevos amigos ¿no es cierto?-escupió Izan mirándolo con profundo odio.

Al ver la mirada de Izan, Mael solo sonrió de forma siniestra-Mate a tus amigos, tu familia y todo lo que amas ¿Porque me odias? No ves el bien que hago pero pronto todos lo verán incluso si debo matarlos a todos-señalo Mael sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¿Masacrando y matando a inocentes? ¿Qué bien puedes hacer con todo eso?-cuestiono Izan con asco.

-Es simple, tú mismo lo has visto durante la guerra, Hitler pensaba que él y sus tropas eran puros, los salvadores del mundo, pero no veían que ellos también eran un asco, seres inferiores que nunca verían más allá de sus propios deseos y hambre de poder, yo por otro lado vi más allá de eso, incluso Estraga lo hizo, ahora ustedes han vuelto con la única intención de seguir jugando a los héroes, que patéticos son-se burló Mael.

Izan grito y adquirió su forma guerrera, al tiempo que desenvainaba su katana, lanzándose al ataque, hecho que alarmo a Alizée, ella también invoco su armadura y se dispuso a ayudar, pero en esos momentos, Lilim hizo acto de aparición ante ella, negando con un dedo y sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-¡No estorbes!-grito atacándola, pero Lilim se movió a una gran velocidad, recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes en todo el cuerpo, mismos que nunca vio en que momento los lanzo, lo último que supo es que termino estrellada contra un árbol-ok…callada y mortal…no es una buena combinación-reconoció con seriedad.

Lilim se preparó para la contienda, al tiempo que miraba de reojo como iba la batalla del aliado de Estraga con Izan, al parecer, Mael convoco una katana hecha de energía eléctrica, misma que uso para bloquear los ataques de su oponente con mucha facilidad, Izan lanzo una patada, misma que Mael detuvo con facilidad y lo lanzo por los aires.

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender si quieres llegar a mi nivel, tal vez hayan pasado los años, pero comparado conmigo solo eres un niño torpe-señalo Mael, al tiempo que Izan se levantaba de golpe.

-¡Shadow Slash!-invoco lanzando un golpe con su katana en forma de luna, mismo que Mael casi recibe, pero Mael lo detuvo al alzar su mano y crear un campo magnético que repelió el ataque, mismo que fue desviado hacia…

-¡Alizée cuidado!-grito Izan alarmado, al ver lo que se avecinaba, Alizée consiguió saltar a tiempo, pero el ataque logro rozarla, provocándole un corte profundo en un brazo, para espanto de Izan.

Cuando el ataque de Izan llego a esta Lilim, esta alzo su sable y lanzo un golpe con el mismo, cortando aquella energía en dos como si de mantequilla se tratara, para asombro de Mael, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendidos por la tremenda habilidad de aquella guerrera.

-Ya veo, esa Emperatriz no bromeaba, en serio ella no es ordinaria-reconoció con sentimientos encontrados.

Lilim alzo su mirada y vio a su contrincante tendida en el suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo herido y luego a su amigo, quien estaba en completo shock por lo que acababa de pasar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lilim arremetió contra él, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y dejándolo de rodillas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mael-ni siquiera vi en qué momento se movió de ese lugar a este-expreso impactado.

Lilim miro fijamente a Izan en el suelo y alzo su sable, disponiéndose a terminar con él-¡Aléjate de él!-grito Sunset apareciendo junto a los demás Rangers, así como Leah y Alexandre.

La guerrera evadió el ataque de Sunset al saltar hacia atrás, colocándose junto a Mael-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Alexandre.

-¡Mael!-grito Leah al ver al hombre ante ellos.

-Chicos, sospecho que se conocen-señalo Odd.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Mael miro a los Rangers fijamente-Entonces ustedes son los Power Rangers, otros tontos que piensan que pueden evitar lo inevitable, que tristeza me da ver a tantos seres tan extraordinarios desperdiciando su talento de ese modo-dijo Mael con profunda tristeza.

-¡No sé qué quieras decir con eso!-declaro Sunset-¡Pero si te metes con nuestros amigos entonces te metes con nosotros!-.

-Que aburrido, el típico comentario de héroes que no tienen nada que perder, al menos, eso es lo que quieren hacer creer a otros-se burló Mael.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-grito Aria lanzándose al ataque, solo para ser derribada con mucha facilidad por Mael, el resto de los Rangers no tardo en unirse a la contienda, mientras que Leah y Alexandre cuidaban a sus amigos en caso de que Lilim intentara algo, pero la guerrera del Undead World parecía haber perdido en interés en participar en la batalla.

Sunset lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Mael detuvo y le propino una potente patada, con la cual la lanzo por los aires, momento que aprovecho para dispararle una descarga eléctrica, pero Starlight lo detuvo antes de que pudiera fijarla como blanco, al tiempo que Kenneth, Odd y Spike también atacaban en equipo, pero Mael giro a gran velocidad y los lanzo a los cuatro por los aires.

-¡Blaster Fuego!-invoco Aria disparándole y consiguiendo darle de lleno, lo que provoco que Mael retrocediera e hiciera un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate, hecho que demostró cuando lanzo un rayo contra ella, dándole de lleno.

Alexandre y Leah se prepararon para la batalla, hecho que provoco que Mael sonriera, pero entonces-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco Sunset-¡Tú te lo buscaste amigo! ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-.

Al ver eso, Mael abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, pero ni así se inmuto un poco, solo sonrió de forma tranquila y siniestra-¿En serio piensas que un truco como ese podrá vencerme? Que patética eres-se burló disparándole una onda magnética, misma que Sunset repelió dándole un manotazo-¿Qué?-.

-Creo que el patético es otro-antes de que Mael supiera que iba a pasar, Sunset se movió a gran velocidad, dándole un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen, hecho que provoco que abriera mucho los ojos y escupiera un poco, momento que la peli fuego aprovecho para darle una patada que lo lanzo por los aires.

Abriendo sus alas, Sunset lo siguió y lo intercepto dándole un golpe con su codo, repitiendo la acción varias veces, siempre interceptándolo con distintos golpes, mientras los guerreros solo observaban impresionados lo que pasaba, los Rangers también estaban atónitos, ya que el Modo Batallador era algo sorprendente.

-¡Dele duro jefecita!-grito Kenneth animando a Sunset, Lilim gruño al ver eso.

Sunset descendió a gran velocidad, interceptado a su enemigo con un poderoso golpe en el abdomen, empujándolo hasta el suelo y lanzándole una serie de potentes puñetazos de fuego, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de una pierna y girando a gran velocidad, lo estrello contra un poste, mismo que derribo.

Con algo de dificultad, Mael se levantó, sintiéndose bastante tambaleante y algo mareado-Maldita ¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono con furia y Sunset se puso en guardia de nuevo.

-Si quieres que te lo demuestre con mucho gusto lo haré otra vez-aseguro la peli fuego colocándose en guardia una vez más.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí!-bramo Mael preparándose para la batalla, pero entonces Lilim hizo acto de aparición, deteniéndolo en el acto-¿Qué haces?-.

La guerrera no respondió, sencillamente miro a Sunset y luego a él, con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que era suficiente y ambos se marcharon al Undead World, dejando confundidos a los Rangers y a sus amigos.

-¿Qué carajo?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Por lo menos se han ido-observo Starlight aliviada-además, tenemos que llevar a Alizée cuanto antes con Dulcea-agrego y todos asintieron ante aquella verdad, ya que la herida en el brazo de Alizée se veía algo seria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Mientras Dulcea preparaba la Hoja Estrella para Alizée, Alexandre prosiguió a contarles sobre Mael, al parecer, fue otro de los pioneros Nazis, uno de los primeros y principales generales de dicho ejército, pero que al igual que Estraga, él tenía una visión mucho más retorcida del mundo y de los ideales de Hitler, para Mael, todo estaba mal, todo era malo, sin importar de que nación fueran, todos eran un virus que debía ser destruido.

-Mael fue uno de los primeros que logro sobrevivir al Proyecto Génesis, junto con Estraga y nosotros, pero ellos dos siempre se mantuvieron al margen, pensando en sus propios planes-explico Alexandre.

-Parece que tiene cierta rivalidad con Izan-observo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Es algo personal-intervino Leah-así como yo lo tuve con Hitler, él lo tiene que Mael, pero al igual que con Estraga, pensamos que él había muerto tras el fin de la guerra-.

-Bueno, espero que sea el último enemigo Nazi con el que nos topemos-dijo Odd-ya es suficiente tener que lidiar con unos monstruos que no mueren como para tener que lidiar con un par de sujetos que pertenecían al partido más odiado de la historia-.

-Increíble, eso sonó muy coherente-señalo Spike sorprendido por las palabras del rubio.

-Tiene sus momentos-reconoció Kenneth.

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando Alizée apareció ya curada, definitivamente esas Hojas Estrella de Dulcea eran milagrosas, Izan no tardo en pedirle perdón por su error, pero ella le aseguro que todo estaba bien, después de todo, Mael siempre fue un hueso duro de roer.

-Rangers, tal vez tengan nuevos aliados, pero el Undead World también tiene uno nuevo y temo que con él en sus filas las cosas van a complicarse cada vez más, especialmente si tiene un pasado compartido con Estraga-advirtió Dulcea.

-La balanza de poder ha vuelto a cambiar-comprendió Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se encontraba en su trono, con Lilim en sus brazos de nuevo en su forma de muñeca, mientras la acercaba a su oído-¿En serio? No me digas-dijo Necrosis con una sonrisa divertida-¿y que más paso?-pregunto interesada y Lilim le conto todo lo que ocurrió en el ataque, hecho que extraño mucho a Mael.

-No sé cómo tomarme todo esto-dijo confundido.

-Lilim es una guerrera temible, pero también es la muñeca favorita de la Emperatriz, aunque nunca la he escuchado decir una sola palabra, creo que cuando se trata de Necrosis no las necesita realmente-observo Estraga pensativo.

Necrosis se rio divertida tras algo que le conto Lilim, la guerrera estaba haciendo más que darle el informe, estaba haciendo esfuerzos para demostrarle que ella todavía podía ser su muñeca favorita y que no necesitaba reemplazarla, especialmente por esa detestable peli fuego.

Pasaron algunos minutos que parecieron horas y finalmente, Necrosis miro a Mael-Lilim me conto lo que ocurrió, tenías a esos guerreros y a los Rangers contra las cuerdas, incluso obligaste a Sunset a usar su Batallador, algo realmente impresionante-reconoció Necrosis-si lograste que ella recurriera a su arma más poderosa entonces significa que tienes un nivel y poder impresionante, además de que tu astucia militar es de mucho valor, sumémosle también lo que Estraga me ha contado ¿Qué más da? Bienvenido a las filas de los No Muertos-acepto Necrosis riéndose con su muñeca en brazos.

-Muchas gracias Emperatriz Necrosis, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por conseguir la victoria para su imperio, además de acabar con los Rangers y con esos cuatro de una vez por todas-prometió Mael.

-Eso es lo que espero y Lilim también lo espera-agrego en tono amenazador.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y se ha unido a las fuerzas del Undead World, la situación ha vuelto a dar un giro aterrador"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _también estarían orgullosos porque nunca dejo de perseguir a Hitler, siempre lo persiguió para poder detenerlo y entregarlo a la justicia, nunca con intención de matarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _con eso me dices todo, definitivamente es otra serie que entra a mi lista de no ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por ahora ha aparecido un viejo amigo de Estraga y enemigo de Izan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _bueno, ya se encontraron con un viejo conocido de la segunda guerra mundial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por ahora tienen un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _eso es muy cierto y no te preocupes, que la rivalidad aún se mantiene intacta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _deben prepararse para lo que se aproxima, ya que hay un nuevo enemigo con el que lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _recuerda que en ese entonces no lo eras del todo, pero Hitler fue incapaz de matarte, debo decirlo, me extraña que no mencionaras nada de lo que se contó sobre eso y veré como usar la escena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, en especial porque su mente no ha cambiado de idea con respecto a la peli fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _solo hay que recordar que el protegía a los animales, una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo o mejor dicho, la única. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _bueno, ahora has conocido a otro de los enemigos de estos cuatro guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ciertamente, pero vivió lo suficiente para ser un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _Hitler fue incapaz de conseguir matar a Estraga y pago un alto precio por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues como has visto, Estraga también tiene un aliado temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pues como acabas de ver, Estraga no es el único que sobrevivió a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _al menos en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _la guerra siempre deja marcas en las personas, sin importar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _yo no creo eso, ese tipo era realmente un lunático y un enfermo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _cielos, bueno, ya no es sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _al final no pudo hacerlo debido a la intervención de Estraga y fue más doloroso que Hitler la haya olvidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _Leah estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ya que Hitler murió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _Estraga en esos momentos pensaba que ya era un dios, aunque Hitler no lo pensó así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _especialmente ahora que un viejo enemigo hizo acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Leah nunca quiso matarlo, ella sabía que la muerte era demasiado buena para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Kuro Alter, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, E.I. Lara, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Josuke Joestar, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gaou Tyranus, Marco Sorairo, Gokash Z, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Dark Digimon 16, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bat Kryptoniano, Tetsuma Gundam, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Espadachín de la Luz, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Hiruma Demon, Joestar, Zeppeli, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Kira The Killer, Ryokan Shield, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Seito Ghost, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Freedom Gundam 96, Edge Hell Razor, Ermanspin, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Sentinel Fallen, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Odín, Ant, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Dark Emperor, Blood Avenger,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Escuadra de la Caza de Dragones

" _ **Tras conocer la historia de sus nuevos amigos y como ellos influyeron en el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se descubrió que un viejo amigo de Estraga, enemigo jurado de Izan, el temible General Mael, también sobrevivió al fin de la guerra, presentándose en el Undead World tras ser convocado por Estraga para que asumiera su puesto como general mientras que él preparaba el que sería su mayor creación de destrucción, Necrosis le puso la tarea de probar sus habilidades ante la mejor guerrea del Undead World, Lilim, aunque Mael no pudo vencer a los Rangers ni a sus amigos, gracias al Modo Fénix Dragón, dejo sumamente complacida a Necrosis y ahora es un miembro más de este cruel enemigo"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Escuadra de la Caza Dragón**

Ese día, la clase escuela de Canterlot organizo una nueva excursión, esta vez a unas antiguas ruinas las cuales según las leyendas antiguas, habían pertenecido a un grupo de guerreros que al parecer tuvieron encuentros con las míticas y legendarias criaturas llamadas "dragones", hecho que emociono mucho a todos.

-¡Esto será genial!-declaro Thorax muy emocionado-¡No puedo creer que conoceremos la historia de los Jinetes de Dragón y de los Cazadores!-.

-Honestamente espero que no sea algo aburrido, se escucha emocionante, pero siempre es una aburrida clase de historia-dijo Odd bostezando y Kenneth le dio un zape-¡Oye!-se quejó Odd.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar indicado, el cual se encontraba a las afueras de Angel Grove, a unos cuantos kilómetros, las ruinas parecían ser sumamente antiguas, los expertos aseguraban que podían llegar a tener casi 10000 años de antigüedad, lo que significaba que existían desde el primer ataque de la Alianza del Mal.

-Muy bien montón de monos amaestrados-dijo Discord, quien iba guiando al grupo-ya hemos llegado, bajen del autobús en orden y no como los animales que soy-advirtió el profesor sonriendo divertido y poco a poco, los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del autobús sin saber que decir ante la manera en que Discord los llamaba.

-Profesor ¿realmente tiene que llamarlos de ese modo?-pregunto Lapis con mirada molesta, ya que ella también fue a esa excursión.

-No digo nada que no sea cierto, mi estimadísima colega-expreso Discord, Twilight estuvo a punto de bajar, pero Lapis la detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo profesora?-pregunto la peli violeta.

-No realmente, solo quería decirte que me alegra que tú y Sunset parece que se han arreglado en cierto modo-señalo Lapis y Twilight abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Se dio cuenta?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No es difícil hacerlo, me alegra que ambas ya sean amigas de nuevo, eso es algo maravilloso-aseguro Lapis.

-Gracias profesora, pero…me gustaría que pudiéramos ser más que amigas-reconoció Twilight con cierto pesar en su tono de voz, sabiendo que todo eso no era posible debido a su estupidez.

-Créeme, para mí habría sido suficiente haber podido seguir siendo amiga de Peridot-reconoció Lapis-pero…eso era imposible, porque yo no quería eso, creo que en eso eres mucho más fuerte que yo-.

Twilight sonrió ante las palabras de su maestra, pero no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de compasión, ambas eran muy parecidas, tuvieron algo maravilloso, lo mejor de sus vidas, pero no supieron valorarlo y lo alejaron de su lado, ahora ambas lamentaban aquella decisión.

Observando todo a cierta distancia se encontraba Sentry, como él era de los últimos estudiantes que faltaban en bajar, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y ahora apretaba los puños con furia, sabiendo que Twilight añoraba a Sunset con todas sus fuerzas, hecho que lo enfurecía.

Finalmente, todos los estudiantes bajaron del autobús y Discord tomo la palabra-¡A ver montón de mentes sin sentido! ¡Quiero presentarles a nuestros guías del día; la señorita Arlet Bestack y el señor Hisato Ryuto!-presento el profesor.

Arlet era una chica alta de 1.88cm delgada con musculatura notable, sin un brazo izquierdo siendo una prótesis mecánica de color negro, así como sin un ojo derecho, cabello negro lacio hasta la espalda, ojo rojo, camiseta verde y pantalones gris con botas negras.

Mientras que Hisato era un hombre alto (1.92cm), de ojos café y cabello color verde aunque se nota el tiempo le ha pasado a ser un poco gris, posee una notable musculatura, lleva una camisa verde azulenca, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

Arlet se mantuvo al margen y muchos estudiantes se sintieron intimidados, ya que la chica tenía una mirada sumamente intimidante y Sunset no pudo evitar recordar a Aria, que se quedó en casa haciendo lo suyo, por su parte, Hisato tomo la palabra.

-Bienvenidos sean a las Ruinas de la Escuadra de Dragón-anuncio Hisato-espero que su visita sea realmente emocionante y se diviertan mucho, ahora comencemos por favor-pidió Hisato.

Siendo guiados por los dos encargados, los estudiantes aprendieron la historia de ese lugar, la gente creía en el poderío de los dragones, considerándoles seres divinos que podían crear y al mismo tiempo destruir, los dragones buenos colaboraban con los humanos para enfrentar a los malos, de ahí los nombres de jinetes y cazadores respectivamente.

-Por lo general-continuo Arlet-los dragones eran bestias generosas, pero debido que muchos de ellos convivieron con humanos corruptos estos también se volvieron malos, lo que dio comienzo a la caza de dragones malignos-.

-¿Cómo se podía llegar a ser un jinete de dragón?-pregunto Thorax alzando la mano.

-Preguntas hasta el final del recorrido o mejor no las hagan-amenazo Arlet y el chico se asustó.

-Por favor Arlet-regaño Hisato y la chica gruño-esa es una pregunta interesante, para poder ser un jinete de dragón tenían que conseguir hazañas tan impresionantes que los dragones mismos los escogían como uno-.

-Cielos-dijo Thorax admirado.

-Pero creo que estas soñando mucho-dijo una voz y al voltear se toparon con Troy, un miembro de la banda de Sentry-sería absurdo que alguien como tú pudiera ser reconocido como un jinete de dragón-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Thorax extrañado, ya que el resto del grupo se entretuvo escuchando a los dos guías sobre la historia de esa civilización.

-Todos saben que no eres más que un cobarde, un sujeto sensible que piensa que la paz y la armonía son lo mejor-escupió Troy.

-Yo…creo que podría ser uno…-Thorax se vio silenciado cuando Troy se acercó mucho a él con una mirada sumamente intimidante, hecho que lo hizo retroceder involuntariamente-eso pensé, no eres más que un cobarde, ningún dragón se atrevería a escogerte ni por error-se burló alejándose de él y dejando al chico sumamente decepcionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis sintió las emociones de Thorax y sonrió de forma siniestra-Nada como la tristeza por el hecho de que destruyan tus ilusiones y sueños ¿no estás de acuerdo Lilim?-pregunto alzando su muñeca-es una buena oportunidad para jugar-expuso al tiempo que invocaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño murciélago-ve mi mascota y haz tu trabajo-indico enviándolo a la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aun herido por las palabras de Troy, Thorax se mantuvo en pie, sin moverse, el resto de los estudiantes siguió a los guías y maestros, dejándolo solo, ya que ninguno se percató de ello, fue entonces que aquel murciélago apareció y se introdujo en su brazo.

-"Hola, soy la Emperatriz Necrosis y hoy vengo a darte la oportunidad de que demuestres tu valor ante aquellos que dudan del mismo, si no te dejan ser un jinete, entonces te convertirás en un feroz cazador, el mejor de todos, cazaras a cada dragón existente, en especial al Dragón Rojo y Negro, puedes quedarte con la cabeza del negro, pero el rojo es mío ¿entendiste?"-.

-Por supuesto majestad, haré lo que me dice-dijo Thorax al tiempo que su cuerpo se transformaba drásticamente.

El resto de los estudiantes se preparaba para continuar con la excursión, cuando Apple Bloom noto la ausencia de alguien-¿Dónde está Thorax?-pregunto y antes de obtener respuesta, el nuevo monstruo del Undead World hizo acto de aparición.

Este vestía con una armadura que tenía la apariencia de un dragón, de color plateada con detalles negros, guantes y botas negras, una larga capa verde oscura, un casco en forma de cabeza de dragón que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando visibles solo un par de ojos rojos.

-¡Yo soy Hunter, el más grande cazador de dragones de todos los tiempos y hoy vengo para cazar a los dragones más temibles, poderosos y legendarios de todos los tiempos!-anuncio Hunter blandiendo una poderosa hacha de gran tamaño.

-Vaya, ya me parecía que estaba siendo un día muy tranquilo-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Zombis!-invoco Hunter y un grupo de Zombis hizo acto de aparición, estos vestían con ropas nórdicas, armados con hachas más pequeñas y mazos, los Zombis gruñeron y provocaron que los estudiantes se asustaran.

Lanzándole una mirada significativa a Discord, Sunset le indico que rápidamente los llevara a un sitio seguro y el profesor asintió, llevándose a los estudiantes, con ayuda de Lapis, de modo que nadie se percatara de que la peli fuego y sus amigos se quedaban atrás, junto con…

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-cuestiono Arlet-¡Váyanse de aquí antes de que salgan lastimados!-.

-¡Lo mismo podríamos decirles a ustedes!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Hunter enviando a sus tropas a la batalla y los Rangers no tardaron en contraatacar, con ayuda de los dos guías, los cuales demostraban grandes habilidades de combate, incluso Arlet lo hacía muy bien.

-¡Peleas bien!-felicito Odd-¡A pesar de tener…!-el rubio se quedó callado rápidamente y la chica lo miro.

-¿A pesar de que?-cuestiono con mirada desafiante y asesina, provocando que el rubio tragara profundamente.

-Lo olvide-respondió temeroso, cuando un Zombi estuvo a punto de decapitar a la chica, por fortuna, Starlight reacciono y le dio una patada, momento que Hisato aprovecho para terminarlo con un puñetazo.

Sunset por su parte, pasó a algunos Zombis para atacar a Hunter sin transformarse aún, dándole una patada en varias secciones del cuerpo, pero el monstruo las resistió y la empujo con algo de fuerza, preparándose para terminarla.

-¡Todos aquellos que interfieran en mi búsqueda de la gloria serán destruidos!-anuncio preparando el golpe, pero en esos momentos, Aria apareció ya transformada y detuvo el golpe con su espada-¡El Dragón Negro!-.

-¡Soy tu madre perro de la calle!-bramo Aria dándole una patada para alejarlo-parece que llegue a tiempo-.

-Supongo que Dulcea te aviso del peligro-dedujo Sunset sonriendo y Aria solo gruño.

-No esperaba que estuvieran con la Escuadra de la Caza de Dragón-señalo con frialdad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Me refiero a que ya conocieron a Arlet y a Hisato-expreso Aria, dejando a los Rangers confundidos, mientras que Arlet miraba sorprendida a Aria.

-¿Aria? ¿De verdad eres tú?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarles a ustedes-dijo Aria con frialdad y enfado.

-Sí, es ella-confirmo Hisato recordando su siempre actitud de malhumorada, misma con la que solo Sonata podía.

La repentina risa de Hunter provoco que todos se pusieran en guardia de nuevo-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡El Dragón Negro ha venido a mí, ya no tendré que ir a buscarlo para eliminarlo!-decreto riéndose.

-Hablaremos después, ahora hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Aria y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose.

-Son Rangers-exclamo Hisato en tono tranquilo, pero sumamente sorprendido.

-Gran cosa ¡Armadura Caius!-invoco Arlet obteniendo su armadura de batalla-¡Kiryuin!-esta vez, Arlet desenvaino una espada, cuya hoja es larga y ancha de forma enorme y de doble filo, con el borde orientado hacia adelante curvado hacia afuera para formar la protección. El guardamano está diseñado para parecerse a un vórtice que se invierte en el centro del guardamano. El pomo lleva una pieza redonda que casi se asemeja a una cara.

-Veo que sigues usando esa arma tan anticuada-se burló Aria y Arlet gruño ante eso, pero no era el momento para hablar sobre eso.

Hisato se quitó parte de su ropa y revelo que llevaba una armadura blanca de tonos destellantes, bloque central que cubre todo el cuerpo unido a unas escarcelas muy filosas, hombreras pentagonales, protectores de brazo llegan a cubrir hasta los antebrazos, los protectores de piernas hasta los muslos, en el pecho se denota una figura de un dragón.

-¡Dragón Lance!-invoco y de inmediato obtuvo una lanza con forma de dragón-anda, dime lo mismo a mí-reto mirando a Aria, que solo gruño.

-No te haría ningún daño de todos modos-reconoció con molestia.

-¡Ok! ¡Ya entendimos!-exclamo Kenneth-¡Tienen historia, eso es obvio, pero podríamos en estos momentos concentrarnos en el monstruo que nos quiere hacer pasar a mejor vida!-.

-¡Apoyo las palabras del enano!-reconoció Arlet con cierto tono frío y algo despiadado.

-Gracias, espera ¿enano?-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Spike, ya que Hunter lanzo un golpe con su hacha, mismo que vino en forma de una onda de energía, que los ocho guerreros esquivaron dando un salto al mismo tiempo.

-¡La cacería comienza!-anuncio lanzándose al ataque, golpeando a diestra y siniestra todo a su alrededor, atacando con un golpe de su mortal arma a Starlight, que logro bloquearlo con su arco, momento que Arlet aprovecho para atacar por detrás, pero el cazador reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque con su brazo.

Rápidamente, el monstruo empleo su fuerza y lanzo a las dos chicas por los aires, momento que Spike aprovecho para atacar, ambas hachas chocaron con fuerza, pero la superioridad de Hunter hizo que el Rangers Verde cayera sobre una de sus rodillas debido al impacto, afortunadamente, Kenneth y Odd actuaron a tiempo para ayudarlo.

-¡No son más que unos viles criados del mal que se interponen en mi búsqueda por la gloria eterna!-declaro Hunter.

-¿Acaso nos dijo "criados del mal"?-pregunto Odd confundido ante aquella forma tan extraña en que fueron llamados.

-¡Se nota que está confundido!-señalo Kenneth y fue cuando Hunter presiono un botón de su hacha, provocando que esta se disparara como un misil que golpeo con fuerza a los dos Rangers, dejándolos en el suelo.

Sunset, Aria y Hisato se presentaron para atacar, pero el monstruo también lo hizo, embistiéndolos con fuerza y lanzándolos por los aires, pero Hisato logro tomar impulso y en el suelo, logrando contraatacar, pero justo cuando iba a dar otro ataque sintió un aura sumamente extraña, misma que provenía del monstruo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo alarmado y en su distracción, Hunter le dio un codazo y una patada que lo lanzaron contra el suelo, el monstruo se dispuso a terminarlo con un golpe de su hacha, pero afortunadamente Sunset y Arlet reaccionaron a tiempo, dándole una patada con fuerza a Hunter, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

Aria fue la siguiente en atacar, dando un giro en el aire y luego un golpe con su sable-¡Modo Tinieblas!-invoco transformándose en su Modo Guardián.

Arlet se unió a la contienda y entre las dos golpearon con fuerza al monstruo con sus respectivas armas, para luego darle una patada que lo obligo a retroceder, momento que aprovecharon para cargar energía en sus espadas y lanzarla en una onda de energía, siendo negra la de Aria y blanca la de Arlet, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y el monstruo cayó al suelo, explotando.

-Vaya-dijo Kenneth.

-No mostraron piedad alguna-agrego Spike asustado.

Aria y Arlet se vieron fijamente por unos instantes-Me da gusto ver que no te has ablandado con los años-se burló Arlet.

-Grandes palabras para una chica que perdió un brazo-devolvió Aria y Arlet le apunto con su espada, hecho que hizo que la Ranger Negro reaccionara también, provocando que ambos filos chocaron con fuerza, provocando preocupación en el resto de los espectadores.

-Esto se va a poner feo-dijo Odd preocupado.

-Y tienes razón Ranger-apoyo Tsue apareciendo de pronto-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su hechizo y de inmediato, Hunter reapareció en forma gigante.

-¡La cacería continua!-anuncio preparándose para aplastar a los Rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Hisato, más Alter detuvo el pisotón con sus dos manos, para asombro de los Rangers, antes de lanzar al monstruo hacia atrás.

-Cielos-expreso Kenneth sorprendido.

Pero Hunter no tardo en levantarse sumamente molesto, lo que significaba que era tiempo de la artillería pesada-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y sus poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

Hunter blandió su hacha a gran velocidad-¡Voy a acabar con su patético robot!-anuncio lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Sable de Luz!-invoco Sunset y Valquiria obtuvo su sable, bloqueando el ataque de Hunter, lo que dio rienda suelta a una batalla de colosos, en la cual sus armas chocaban con mucha fuerza.

-¡No van a poder evitar que logre la máxima cacería!-anuncio Hunter atacando con su hacha, logrando darle un golpe a Valquiria, seguido de otro y un golpe con su codo.

Valquiria recibió todos los impactos con mucha fuerza, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, Hunter avanzo hacia ella y comenzó a darle feroces patadas, sacudiendo la cabina principal con mucha violencia.

-¡Spike! ¡Creo que te toca!-grito Starlight.

-¡Entendido!-rápidamente, Spike enredo las piernas de Valquiria en el cuello de Hunter.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestiono el monstruo tratando de soltarse y fue cuando Valquiria empleo el letal Giro de la Muerte, lanzándolo por los aires.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Valquiria se incorporó y blandió su sable, al tiempo que se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra el monstruo-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria comenzó su giro.

-¡Nada de eso Rangers!-sentencio Hunter lanzando su hacha en un golpe, mismo que Valquiria esquivo dando un salto-¿Qué?-antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Valquiria logro darle el golpe de gracia, provocando que el cazador cayera al suelo y explotara, encontrándose con su final definitivo.

Hunter cayó al suelo en su forma pequeña y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, revelando a Thorax, rápidamente, los Rangers corrieron a socorrerlo-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Me siento…algo mareado…pero creo que estoy bien-respondió Thorax algo aturdido por lo que sea que le haya pasado y los Rangers solo pudieron reírse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis golpeo el mango de su trono con fuerza al ver que acababa de fracasar una vez más-Tal vez falle en esta ocasión, pero recuerden mis palabras Rangers, todos ustedes y en esto incluyo a Sunset, son simples mortales, algún día su suerte se les terminara y conocerán la otra cara de la muerte, yo soy eterna y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ustedes no-sentencio sonriendo de forma despiadada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De regreso a las ruinas y una vez que se aseguraron de que Thorax volviera con los demás, los Rangers fueron a buscar a Aria, la cual estaba frente a frente con Arlet, mientras Hisato observaba todo en silencio, cuando sintió la presencia de los Rangers.

-Entonces tú eres Sunset Shimmer-expreso con tono serio-eres idénticas a tu madre, a Shen-.

-¿Conociste a mi madre?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-Muy bien de hecho, ella fue una gran guerrera y una valiosa amiga, creímos que habías muerto cuando nuestro mundo cayó-explico Hisato-es un alivio ver que no fue así, aunque no esperaba que Aria también estuviera viva-.

-Parece que ella y la señorita Arlet no se llevan bien-observo Starlight con preocupación.

-Su relación es algo complicada-explico Hisato-ya que Aria estuvo presente cuando Arlet perdió su brazo, de hecho, fue Aria quien se lo corto-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todos.

-Creo que sería mejor dejar de provocarla-dijo Odd con cierto temor en su voz.

-No es por lo que ustedes creen, realmente Aria no tuvo muchas opciones, un Zombi la mordió en su brazo en medio de una batalla, Aria le corto el brazo antes de que la infección se propagara por su cuerpo, pero Arlet nunca estuvo feliz por ello, para ella era mejor haber muerto en batalla que vivir con un solo brazo-explico Hisato-la gota que derramo el vaso fue el hecho que Arlet también amaba a Sonata-.

-Eso si duele-comprendió Kenneth.

Aria y Arlet se vieron fijamente a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras en esos momentos, ya que en sus miradas se decían todo, Aria desactivo su poder y encaro a Arlet-¿Aun sigues molesta porque salve tu perra vida al cortarte tu brazo?-cuestiono.

-Eso es lo de menos a estas alturas-gruño Arlet-lo que me tiene molesta es que no hayas podido proteger a Sonata ¡Dejaste que Necronomica la matara!-.

-¿Tú crees que yo quise eso? ¡Habría dado mi vida por ella!-.

-¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho!-bramo Arlet lanzándose al ataque y Aria bloqueo su golpe con su espada.

-¿Qué derecho tienes a decirme eso? ¿Dónde estabas tú en ese momento?-cuestiono Aria.

-¿Deberíamos detenerlas?-pregunto Spike temeroso y Sunset solo observo todo en silencio.

-No, dejemos que se desahoguen, no creo que vayan a matarse, a lo mucho se quedaran inconsciente-respondió la peli fuego.

-Eres muy sabia para ser tan joven-reconoció Hisato-¿les gustaría comer algo mientras tanto?-pregunto el joven y los Rangers asintieron, dejando a ambas chicas peleando.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Increíble, dos nuevos guerreros han aparecido y se han unido a los Rangers, en cierto modo"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Zeus:** _me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno, los OC siguen apareciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _bueno, Aria es alguien a la que es mejor no decirle que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _hay que tomarla en serio y demasiado, ya que en su mente, todo sigue siendo un juego y mucho más vengativo, por la muerte de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _los OC cambian mucho la balanza de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ciertamente, Necrosis no se rendirá hasta conseguir todo lo que ella quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Reimi Orus, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Kid Shooter, E.I. Lara, Josuke Joestar, Kurtlaraperdomo Blaitor21, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Maestro del Aura

" _ **Mientras realizaban un viaje recreativo a unas ruinas que contaban la historia de humanos que convivieron con dragones en el pasado, Thorax fue víctima del ataque de Necrosis, mismo que lo convirtió en un nuevo monstruo, durante la batalla, los Rangers se sorprendieron al descubrir que sus dos guías eran guerreros que también pelearon contra el Undead World al lado de Shen y de Aria, quien parece tener cierta rencilla con Arlet, una de las guerreras que conocieron, ya que Aria le tuvo que cortar el brazo para salvarla de la infección de los Zombis, además de que ambas amaban a Sonata, lo que hizo que esa rivalidad creciera aún más, al igual que la balanza del bien y del mal, que crece y cambia radicalmente"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Maestro del Aura**

Los Rangers se encontraban ese día a los pies del Árbol de la Vida, recibiendo un entrenamiento especial de parte de Dulcea y de un viejo amigo de su mentora, un hombre alto y fornido midiendo 1m con 96cm, tiene el cabello alborotado marrón rojizo con varias canas, ojos color azul y barba de candado, lleva una chaqueta negra debajo una camiseta tank top azul, pantalones grises hasta la mitad del tobillo y botas negras, de nombre Leonard Berón, quien también fuera un gran amigo de Zordon en el pasado, además de ser conocido como el Gran Maestro del Aura.

-Me puedo dar cuenta de que tus Rangers son excelentes guerreros, Dulcea, pero por desgracia, les falta mucho en el aspecto espiritual-señalo Leonard.

-Starlight es quien más fácilmente ha conseguido ese factor-reconoció Dulcea, para después agregar-ni siquiera Sunset ha podido conseguirlo del todo-.

-No puedes culparla, el aspecto espiritual siempre ha sido algo complicado para los Shimmer, su madre, Shen, era también muy torpe en esos aspectos, siempre fue alguien más entusiasta, llena de energía, que siempre buscaba acción y la paciencia no era su mayor virtud-recordó Leonard.

-Sunset es muy parecida en ella en cientos de aspectos, mucho más de lo que se parece a su padre, aunque Lantis tampoco era el más espiritual de todos-reconoció Dulcea riéndose divertida y su risa contagio a Leonard.

Los Rangers debían encontrar un modo de poder sentir el aura de las cosas a su alrededor, de ese modo podrían saber cuándo el Undead World convertía a un inocente en uno más de sus monstruos, ya que cuando un ser vivo, sea animal, humano o incluso vegetal, su aura sufría un cambio radical, uno sumamente oscuro y perturbador, el saber sentir el aura de esos seres y poder notar sus cambios, les sería de mucha utilidad en el futuro.

-Esto sí que es muy difícil-dijo Kenneth tratando de sentir el aura de una flor, tarea que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

-¡Escúchame bien pedazo de madera inservible! ¡No te pongas pesado conmigo o vas a conocer lo que es una sierra!-grito Odd amenazando a un árbol, cuya aura no podía sentir-¡Así que te quieres poner rudo! ¡Órale pues! ¡Que yo soy experto en Kung Fu!-declaro colocándose en guardia y lanzando un puñetazo contra el árbol, solo que se equivocó de blanco, en vez de darle al tronco, le dio a un panal de abejas, lo que provoco que sonriera nervioso.

El resto trataba de sentir el aura de todo a su alrededor, pero a Sunset también le costaba y mucho, y ni qué decir de Spike y mucho menos de Aria, que se mostraba cada vez más molesta por no tener resultados, la más cercana era Starlight, aunque ella todavía no comprendía del todo como lo hacía.

-Oigan ¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Spike al escuchar un extraño zumbido.

-¡Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa!-grito Odd apareciendo en una frenética huida.

Fue entonces que los demás vieron el motivo de la huida de Odd-¡Ay mierda!-gruño Sunset.

-¡Odd! ¡Te voy a matar por esto!-grito Kenneth y el grupo comenzó a correr del feroz enjambre de abejas.

Dulcea y Leonard vieron lo que pasaba con evidente confusión en su rostro, sin comprender del todo que pensar al respecto y fue cuando el Maestro del Aura miro a su amiga, que solo se encogió en hombros ante su mirada confusa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Applejack y Rarity se encontraban en una de las muchas cafeterías de la ciudad, la vaquera había citado a la modista al lugar para poder hablar con calma, su temor de que Rarity no apareciera se desvaneció cuando su amiga hizo acto de aparición, sentándose en una silla frente a ella, ahora, las dos estaban sumergidas en un largo e incómodo silencio.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir o mejor dicho, Applejack no sabía que decir, ya que Rarity solo estaba ahí porque la vaquera la llamo, tras unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas, Applejack respiro profundamente y miro a su… ¿amiga? En estos momentos no estaba segura de que lo fueran.

-Gracias por haber venido Rarity-comenzó Applejack.

-Por favor, ni lo menciones, solo dime para que me mandaste llamar-pidió Rarity con tono algo serio, pero sin desdén ni furia o enojo, al menos, así lo sintió Applejack, que tomo un gran trago de agua antes de continuar.

-Sé que las cosas han estado algo…incomodas entre nosotras…-.

-Yo no lo llamaría de ese modo-dijo Rarity con tono serio y Applejack suspiro-escucha, sé lo que estas intentando hacer, pero no me siento lista para esto, después de todo, nunca me imaginé que la chica por la que Spike me…cambio fueras tú, lo he pensado mucho y acepto que nunca le di el cariño que se merecía, pero a decir verdad, el descubrir que se trataba de ti…-.

-Lo sé…realmente lo siento-se disculpó Applejack.

-No estoy segura de que pueda o quiera seguir siendo tu amiga-aquellas palabras dejaron a Applejack congelada-pero…creo que necesito tiempo, eso es todo, un poco de tiempo para asimilar esto y aceptarlo por completo-.

El silencio volvió a aparecer a su alrededor, ni siquiera el ruido de todas las personas a su alrededor parecía distraerlas, fue entonces que un grito desgarrador se escuchó a lo lejos y entonces vieron la causa, un nuevo monstruo del Undead World.

Este tenía la apariencia de un hechicero, de barba y bigote blancos, sumamente largos, vistiendo una larga túnica negra, con manos esqueléticas y ojos rojos, sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de hechicero, en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo de color rojizo.

-¡No escaparan!-declaro disparando un rayo contra varias personas, a las cuales dejo convertidas en ancianos-¡La juventud de los humanos será de mucha utilidad para la Emperatriz Necrosis!-aseguro riéndose.

Al escuchar eso, ambas amigas se ocultaron donde pudieron, viendo como aquel monstruo atacaba sin compasión alguna a las personas, fue entonces que Sheer hizo acto de aparición, sonriendo de forma siniestra al ver como el ataque de su nuevo monstruo funcionaba a la perfección.

-¡Excelente! ¡Sigue drenando la vida de los humanos, mientras más rápido envejecen más rápido llegan al fin del camino de sus vidas y se convertirán en nuevos Zombis para el ejército!-sentencio riéndose de forma cruel.

Las dos chicas no tuvieron que decir nada en esos momentos, rápidamente, Applejack saco su teléfono y marco el número de Spike, mismo que tenía en marcación rápida para situaciones como estas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers consiguieron escapar de las abejas después de que Leonard usara su habilidad de aura para calmar a las abejas, asegurándoles que el responsable de que se enfurecieran recibiera su castigo, mismo que ahora era bien dado por Aria, que lo sujetaba del cuello y lo sacudía de forma violenta, al tiempo que…

-¡Pedazo de rubio sin sexo definido! ¡Idiota estúpido! ¡Mendigo! ¡Hijo de puta!-.

-¿Podríamos discutirlo con un cafecito?-pregunto Odd a duras penas.

El celular de Spike se escuchó y el peli verde respondió al ver que se trataba de su novia-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto Spike con tono de enamorado.

-"Spike, hay un problema, los bandoleros volvieron a enviar a otro matón a la ciudad"-informo Applejack.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spike alarmado y sus amigos lo vieron con preocupación ante aquella reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sunset imaginándose lo que estaba pasando.

-El Undead World ha vuelto a lanzar un ataque, al parecer hay otro monstruo que está robando la juventud de las personas-informo Spike-Applejack, quédate donde estas, iremos de inmediato-le aseguro.

-Iré con ustedes-dijo Leonard-creo que un monstruo como ese puede ser de mi área, así que podrían necesitar de mi ayuda-.

-Siempre es bueno recibir todo tipo de ayuda-aseguro Sunset sonriendo y sus amigos asintieron, aunque Aria lo hizo con su típica actitud de "me da igual", hay que agregar, que en ningún momento Aria soltó a Odd, lo seguía estrangulando y golpeándolo con fuerza-creo que ya debes soltarlo-.

-De acuerdo-gruño Aria soltando a Odd, quien se sintió profundamente aliviado.

-Que agresiva-dijo Odd respirando agitadamente.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Sheer y su nuevo monstruo, al cual llamo Mago del Tiempo, continuaron robando la juventud de cientos de personas sin compasión alguna, por más que trataban de escapar, el Mago los atrapaba con lazos de energía, hecho que lo divertía mucho, ya que le gustaba ver a los humanos corren inútilmente del lugar, fue entonces que sus ojos se fijaron en un par de niños que estaban ocultos detrás de una columna.

-Ya vi a otras víctimas-dijo el Mago comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, al ver eso, Applejack y Rarity no pudieron quedarse sin hacer nada, saliendo de su escondite y corriendo para protegerlos.

-¡Déjalos en paz!-grito Applejack.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima!-amenazo Rarity.

-Parece que las amigas de los Rangers vinieron a molestar-dijo Sheer sonriendo divertida-pero bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Mago-.

-Será un placer-el Mago alzo su cetro y se dispuso a robar la juventud de las dos chicas, pero Spike apareció y le dio una patada, derribándolo.

-¡Ah mierda!-gruño Sheer, pero su rabia cambio drásticamente al ver a Sunset-¡Hola mi amor!-grito emocionada y Sunset volvió a quedarse incomoda.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Spike acercándose a las dos chicas, deteniéndose al ver que ambas estaban juntas-oh cielos…-.

-No es el momento, tienes trabajo que hacer-señalo Applejack y Spike asintió.

-Váyanse de aquí y llévense a estos niños con ustedes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto-le aseguro.

-Ten cuidado-le pidió Rarity y Spike asintió, para luego colocarse junto a sus amigos, los cuales ya estaban listos para el ataque.

Aria miro a su alrededor y vio a toda la gente que se encontraba en el suelo, muchos ya se veían de más de 90 años y continuaban envejeciendo a cada instante-¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron a estas personas?-cuestiono Aria.

-Solo les quitamos algo que de por si están desperdiciando mucho, su preciada juventud, mientras hablamos envejecen a un ritmo sumamente rápido, muy pronto no serán más que unos vejetes sin movimiento alguno y cuando eso pase, solo será cuestión de una simple mordida-Sheer chasqueo los dedos y varios Zombis aparecieron-para tener un nuevo ejército de Muertos Vivientes-.

-¡Solo si nosotros lo permitimos!-declaro Sunset desafiante y Sheer se emocionó.

-¡Como me encanta escucharte hablar de esa manera! ¡Hasta me moje!-revelo sumamente ruborizada de vergüenza y amor, hecho que dejo a Sunset más que petrificada-¡Tengo entendido que una vez le dijiste a la tal Vinyl que era una "dinamita en la cama", estoy ansiosa por comprobarlo!-.

Leonard observaba la situación desde la distancia, esperando una oportunidad para actuar-Esa tipa tiene serios problemas-observo con extrañeza.

-Ah…Sheer ¿no tenemos trabajo que hacer?-pregunto el Mago mirando a su compañera, que reacciono.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, primero es el deber y luego la pasión-Sheer miro a Sunset de nuevo y se emocionó-¡Solo ataquen! ¡Ataquen!-indico desviando la mirada muy apenada y los Zombis se lanzaron a la contienda, rápidamente, los Rangers también atacaron, comenzando una nueva batalla contra las fuerzas del mal.

Los Zombis no solo atacaban a los Rangers, algunos de ellos trataron de acercarse a los ancianos para morderlos, por fortuna, los Rangers reaccionaban a tiempo y los repelían, Sunset se encontraba peleando contra el Mago, ambos chocaron sus armas y comenzaron una feroz contienda, mientras que Leonard observaba lo que pasaba, esperando la oportunidad.

-¡Así se hace mi amor!-grito Sheer al ver que Sunset le daba un rodillazo al Mago-¡No te dejes vencer idiota o la Emperatriz te hará polvo!-amenazo-¡Buen golpazo amada mí! ¿Qué crees que haces torpe? ¡Ay, me encanta verte pelear! ¿Por qué no esquivaste una patada tan simple como esa?-.

-¿Pero de qué lado esta?-se preguntó Leonard con los ojos achicados ante aquella batalla tan confusa que presenciaba.

-¡Ya verás niña!-bramo el Mago disparando un rayo de su cetro, mismo que Sunset esquivo a tiempo y el rayo le dio a un Zombi, lo que provoco que este se convirtiera en polvo, Leonard sintió el aura y lo vio todo, era el momento.

-¡La vi cerca!-declaro aliviada.

EL Mago se dispuso a volver a atacarla con su letal rayo, pero esta vez, una espada hecha de energía pura lo golpe con fuerza, revelando a Leonard-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono mirándolo molesto.

-Soy un amigo de los Rangers y alguien que no soporta ver cómo le robas la vida a estas pobres personas-respondió Leonard.

Sheer escucho todo y gruño con furia-¡Ay no! ¡Es otro idiota que vino a arruinar la diversión!-escupió con furia.

-¡Si eres amigo de los Rangers entonces eres mi enemigo!-declaro el Mago disparándole su rayo, mismo que Leonard bloqueo con un escudo hecho de aura, para después reflejarlo de vuelta hacia el Mago, que consiguió agacharse a tiempo, lo que hizo que el rayo le diera a Sheer-¡Ay Infiernos!-grito el Mago alarmado al ver a Sheer.

La guerrera llevo sus manos hacia su cara y luego saco un espejo para descubrir que ahora estaba vieja-¡Mi belleza! ¡Me quitaste mi belleza pedazo de idiota! ¡No me mires Sunset! ¡No me mires! ¡Te voy a dar asco!-grito cubriéndose el rostro con mucha vergüenza, dejando a Sunset sin palabras, pero Sheer arremetió contra el Mago-¡Tu pedazo de idiota! ¡Devuélveme mi belleza ahora!-exigió furiosa y sujetándolo del cuello.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Si lo hago podría devolverle toda la juventud a los demás humanos!-respondió el Mago asustado por la rabia que Sheer mostraba en ese momento-¡Por favor no te enfades conmigo!-.

-¿Cómo me pides eso cuando me convertiste en una horrenda bruja de cuento frente a mi amada novia?-cuestiono Sheer molesta.

-¿Novia?-pregunto Sunset confundida ante aquellas palabras, pero Sheer no le hizo el menor caso, debido a que estaba muy ocupada sacudiendo al Mago violentamente para obligarlo a devolverla a la normalidad.

-Esto es quizás lo más raro que he visto en mi vida-dijo Leonard viendo la situación sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-bramo Aria disparándole un rayo de energía a ambos, mismo que Sheer esquivo apenas, pero el Mago no tuvo la misma suerte, recibiéndolo directamente y cayendo al suelo, explotando-ya me tenían harta-gruño.

-Cielos, sí que es dura-observo Leonard.

En esos momentos, Tsue y Yabaiba hicieron acto de aparición-Parece que ese Mago no fue más que otro fracaso-señalo Yabaiba cruzándose de brazos, cuando noto a Sheer-¡Oye! ¿Qué te paso?-.

-No preguntes y no te atrevas a verme-gruño Sheer.

-En lo personal creo que te ves muy bien así-se burló Tsue y Sheer gruño, quiso responderle, pero simplemente no pudo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y el Mago volvió a la vida.

-¡Hora de la revancha Rangers y esta vez consumiré toda la fuerza vital de la ciudad entera!-decreto malignamente.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten! ¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-invocaron cada Ranger subiendo a sus respectivos Megazord, los cuales se colocaron en guardia.

El Mago levanto su cetro y comenzó a crear un sello mágico-¡Les voy a enseñar el verdadero poder de la magia!-sentencio lanzándolo contra los dos Megazord, atrapándolos a ambos y dejándolos inmóviles.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Spike.

-¡No podemos liberarnos!-grito Starlight alarmada.

-¡Puedo robar la juventud de los humanos y a sus preciados Guardianes les robo la energía, pronto no serán más que chatarra inservible!-sentencio riéndose.

-¡Tenemos que invocar a los Titanes!-indico Sunset, pero el sello impedía que pudieran llamarlos.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Leonard se alarmo-¡Necesitan ayuda! ¡Palladion te necesito!-invoco con rapidez y fue cuando un nuevo Zord apareció.

De aspecto humanoide de proporciones titánica siendo de piel blanca, posee cuatro brazos, cubierto de una armadura dorada y roja Tiene llaves de oro en sus muñecas y tobillos, garras doradas están ubicadas en sus nudillos cerca de la mano, y garras doradas ubicadas en sus pies. Tiene seis alas acorazadas rojas que parecen cuando están abiertas liberan fuego, y tiene un diseño del fuego en la cubierta de las alas. Posee dos aros giratorio en su espalda uno con la imagen del sol y otro de la luna.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el Mago antes de ser derribado por una poderosa patada de Palladion, mientras que Leonard subía al mismo.

-¡Vaya! ¡También tiene un Zord!-exclamo Odd emocionado.

-¡Eso puede cambiar la balanza a nuestro favor!-declaro Starlight emocionada.

Palladion se acercó a donde estaban ambos Megazord y con un golpe de sus brazos destruyo los sellos que los contenían, provocando que ambos Megazord cayeran de rodillas, ya que el sello les robo mucha de su energía.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Leonard.

-¡Nosotros estamos bien, pero los Guardianes necesitan descansar, invocaremos a los Titanes para continuar la batalla!-informo Sunset.

-¡Me encargare de distraerlo!-aseguro Leonard y Palladion encaro de nuevo al Mago, mientras los Rangers descendían de sus Zords y los enviaban a descansar.

-¡Un Zord más no hace la diferencia!-aseguro lanzándose a la batalla, atacando con su cetro, golpe que fue detenido por la mano de Palladion, que contraataco con una serie de codazos en el abdomen del monstruo, seguido de una patada.

-¡Modo Guardián! ¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder de la vida! ¡Zords Titanes Despierten!-de inmediato, los Titanes aparecieron.

El Mago volvió al ataque, lanzando varios golpes de fuego, mismos que golpearon con fuerza a Palladion haciéndolo retroceder-¡Ahora sentirás el mismo dolor que esos dos Megazord!-sentencio preparándose para lanzarlo, siento interceptado por una patada del Titán Dragón-¿Qué?-.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Antes de que el Mago reaccionara, el Titán le dio un puñetazo y le quito su cetro, mismo que lanzo al aire, donde el Titán Dragón Espectral lo destruyo-¡No! ¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo furioso, pero los Titanes lo rodearon.

-¡Leonard estamos listos!-indico Sunset.

-¡Bien!-tomando los aros de sus espaldas, Palladion se las envió al Dragón, quien las sostuvo en sus manos, para luego pasársela a la Serpiente, este al Hada, al León, al Cocodrilo y al Dragón Espectral, devolviéndolos a Sunset y repitiendo la operación repetidamente, siempre con el Mago en medio de ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestiono molesto, al tiempo que ambos aros comenzaban a brillar intensamente, para después atraparlo en un tornado de energía que lo lanzo por los aires, para luego caer con fuerza contra el suelo y explotar, encontrándose con su final.

-¡Eso es!-grito Leonard complacido, mientras los ocho Zords posaban en señal de triunfo, al tiempo que las personas recuperaban su juventud, incluyendo a Sheer.

-¡Mi belleza! ¡Volví! ¡Realmente volví!-grito emocionada.

-Que felicidad-dijo Tsue con sarcasmo.

-¡En cuanto a ti perra celosa!-bramo Sheer saltando sobre ella y comenzando una pelea, mientras Yabaiba solo observaba en silencio.

-Oh bueno, creo que mejor me voy-dijo el guerrero retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su victoria, los Rangers volvieron a su base, donde Leonard les pidió que se pusieran en fila-Los felicito, realmente son un gran equipo, les hace falta aprender a manejar el poder del aura, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo lo conseguirán, son excelentes Rangers, Dulcea no se equivocó al elegirlos-expuso complacido.

-Querrás decir que los Guardianes no se equivocaron-corrigió Dulcea sonriendo y Leonard sonrió también.

-Sé que con el tiempo dominara el control del aura y entonces podrán sentir la amenaza del Undead World en donde sea, solo recuerden, siempre manténganse juntos y nada los podrá vencer, honran a todos los Rangers que los precedieron mucho antes, ciertamente son mejores que los que conocí en otra dimensión-reconoció Leonard.

-¿Hay Rangers en otra dimensión?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen por ellos, honestamente, creo que a su mentor le falto algunas lecciones de Zordon para saber escogerlos-reconoció Leonard-pero bueno, ustedes sigan con el excelente trabajo y siempre escuchen a su mentora-.

-Gracias por toda su ayuda-le dijo Sunset.

-Cuando quieran-aseguro Leonard retirándose y los Rangers sonrieron ante eso, Dulcea también estaba complacida, aunque sabía que todavía quedaban muchos retos por delante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado y maestro ha aparecido, pero la balanza entre el bien y el mal siempre está cambiando drásticamente"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Zero One, Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, Regulus Leo, Naga Dragón, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Spectrum Prime, Marco Sorairo, Freedom Gundam 96, Gaou Tyranus,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Deshonra

" _ **Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido, un noble guerrero y viejo conocido de Zordon, lo que significa que también es amigo de Dulcea, un gran Maestro del Aura, el cual debía enseñarles a los Rangers a poder sentir el aura y sus cambios, en caso de que Necrosis tratara de volver a convertir a un inocente en un nuevo monstruo, pero en esta ocasión, envió a un villano llamado Mago para que robara la juventud de las personas y de ese modo poder convertirlas en Zombis con mayor facilidad, por lo que los Rangers y su nuevo amigo tuvieron que unirse para poder vencerlo y evitar que siguiera dañando a inocentes, ahora la balanza de poder ha cambiado, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán seguir así?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Deshonra**

Mientras los Rangers se encontraban en clases, Aria acudió a la cantera a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontró con Arlet, la cual ya la esperaba con una mirada sumamente intimidante, pero para Aria no significaba absolutamente nada, después de todo, ella también intimidaba solo con su fría mirada.

-Veo que te decidiste a venir, eso me da gusto-gruño Arlet mirándola con algo de rabia en sus ojos y tono de voz.

-¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera? Tal vez temías que te pateara tu culo-se burló Aria y Arlet gruño ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono furiosa, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y Aria hacía lo mismo-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a invocar tu poder Ranger?-.

-Tú no has invocado tu "gran" armadura, así que no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, me cuesta creer que me guardes rencor por haberte cortado el brazo, deberías agradecer que te salve de un destino peor que la muerte-señalo Aria.

Arlet gruño al escuchar eso y en su mirada apareció una gran furia-¡Tonta arrogante, esto no es por eso y lo sabes a la perfección!-bramo lanzándose contra Aria, quien contraataco, ambas chocaron sus armas con fuerza, provocando un estruendo metálico que se escuchó incluso a la distancia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis jugaba con Lilim, a quien movía de un lado a otro al tiempo que se reía sumamente divertida-Como podrá ver mi estimado amigo, algunos de sus viejos conocidos siguen con vida-señalo Necrosis mirando un orbe de fuego.

-Eso veo-dijo un nuevo enemigo para los Rangers y aliado del Undead World.

Se trataba de un hombre de complexión fornida, pelo blanco plateado largo atado en una coleta y cejas pequeñas al estilo muviano, lleva una túnica blanca con bordes de colores, una bufanda turquesa oscuro, un cinta a modo de cinturón de color purpura oscuro y zapatos simples.

Posee una armadura púrpura metálica con protecciones para el peto parcialmente, brazos hasta los codos, piernas, pie, tobillos, cintura, muslos, posee cuatro hombreras dos en cada uno de los hombros colocadas de manera superpuestas entre sí. Su tiara se compone de dos grandes piezas que extienden desde los cachetes hasta llegar a sobrepasar por poco la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que esos miserables hayan sobrevivido a la gran guerra-gruño el guerrero.

-Muchos de los enemigos del Undead World lo hicieron-dijo el Gremlin Listo-incluyendo a la hija de Shen-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el guerrero mirando a Necrosis y al Gremlin.

-Lo que dice es cierto ¿Por qué crees que yo he tomado el lugar de mi madre?-pregunto Necrosis con cierta rabia en su voz-esos despreciables Rangers la destruyeron y todo porque la hija de Shen Shimmer es su líder-.

-Ya veo, en ese caso no solo me encargare de esos tontos, sino también de la hija de Shimmer de una vez por todas-aseguro el guerrero.

-No te emociones más de la cuenta, Siege Feldum-amenazo Necrosis-después de todo, yo tengo mis propios planes para la última de los Shimmer, si quieres eliminar a tus antiguos amigos adelante, hazlo con gusto, pero no te atrevas a lastimar a la Ranger Roja, como ya he dicho, tengo otros planes para ella-.

-Como desees-acato Siege retirándose del lugar.

-Y para ayudarte en esta tarea-Necrosis chasqueo los dedos y un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

Este tenía la apariencia de un Minotauro, siendo de color negro con detalles plateados, ojos rojos y armado con un hacha, llevaba una armadura hecha de huesos, además de una poderosa y larga cola, en cuanto el Minotauro apareció, lanzo un rugido de furia listo para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Acompañada por Leonard y Hisato, Dulcea observaba la batalla que llevaban a cabo Aria y Arlet, la mentora de los Rangers suspiro con cansancio-Han pasados los años y sin embargo, ellas dos siguen enfrascadas una contra la otra-dijo Dulcea.

-Uno pensaría que Arlet estaría un poco agradecida, es decir, es cierto, le tuvo que cortar el brazo, pero fue por una buena razón-dijo Leonard tratando de ser amable.

-No es por eso que la detesta-dijo Hisato cruzado de brazos-es cierto que cuando Aria le corto el brazo, Arlet entro en una fuerte depresión, pero siempre se repetía que Aria hizo lo que creyó correcto, incluso reconoció que ella también habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar, pero…al final, todo tiene una razón y esa razón era una persona-.

-Sonata-murmuro Dulcea con tono comprensivo.

-Ambas la amaban y aunque Sonata escogió a Aria, Arlet nunca pudo superarlo, pero deseaba que Aria la hiciera feliz, ya podrás imaginar lo triste que se puso cuando se enteró que ella había muerto-dijo Hisato.

-Me lo imagino-reconoció Dulcea con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Aria y Arlet volvieron a chocar sus armas, siempre viéndose fijamente y con mucho odio, al menos, eso era lo que ambas querían demostrar-¡Tu debiste protegerla! ¡Debiste cuidarla! ¡Era tu deber!-grito Arlet dándole una patada, obligando a Aria a retroceder.

Cuando Arlet volvió a atacar, Aria esquivo el golpe y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, seguido de un golpe en la cara-¿Crees que no lo intente? ¿Crees que no hice todo lo posible por protegerla?-cuestiono con furia-¡Hice todo lo que pude, estuve a punto de morir por hacerlo, pero…!-.

-¡Entonces debiste haber muerto tú!-bramo Arlet mirándola con rabia y Aria quedo muda ante eso.

A la mente de la Ranger Negro vinieron aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, cuando vio morir a su amada sin que pudiera evitarlo, apretando el mango de su espada, derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, Arlet también lo hacía, el corazón de ambas estaba lleno de dolor en esos momentos, ninguna de las dos había hablado sobre eso, nunca lo hicieron, ya que cuando encontraron a Aria tras aquel ataque, Arlet se limitó a golpearla sin piedad alguna, los que atestiguaron eso trataron de separarlas, hecho que consiguieron tras varios esfuerzos, Aria solo se limitó a recibir los golpes, debido a su desgaste físico y emocional.

Aria alzo la vista y miro a Arlet, ambas lloraban en silencio, recordando cada momento que pasaron con Sonata, en verdad la extrañaban y mucho, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un rayo salió de la nada, golpeándolas con fuerza y derribándolas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Arlet.

-¡Bienvenida a la nueva guerra!-gruño Aria, en especial cuando apareció el Minotauro.

-¡Ese fue solo un saludo mocosas!-declaro riéndose.

Aria y Arlet se levantaron con algo de dificultad, listas para la batalla, pero entonces, un guerrero más hizo acto de aparición-Hola Arlet, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo Siege con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Tu!-bramo Arlet al reconocerlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea y sus acompañantes se preocuparon al ver lo que estaba pasando-¡El Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque!-exclamo Dulcea alarmada.

-¡Y parece que un viejo amigo también ha llegado!-gruño Hisato.

-¡Será mejor ir a ayudarlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-señalo Leonard y Hisato asintió.

-¡Vayan cuanto antes, yo llamare a los demás Rangers, espero que ellos lleguen a tiempo!-indico Dulcea y sus dos amigos asintieron, dirigiéndose lo más rápido al lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Aria miro a Siege, el cual sonrió al ver a la Ranger Negro-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creí que siguieras con vida, veo que Lilim no hizo un buen trabajo-señalo con tono burlón y Aria sonrió ante ese comentario.

-No creo que debas decir esas palabras, tal vez ella se encuentre por aquí-advirtió Aria y Siege gruño, nadie que se haya atrevido a ofender a Lilim ha vivido para contarlo, esa guerrera aun no mostraba todo de lo que era capaz.

-¡Sucio y asqueroso traidor!-bramo Arlet-¡Tú no te metas en esto, yo me haré cargo de él!-aseguro la guerrera y Aria la detuvo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme que hacer? ¡Si alguien va a patearles el maldito culo a estos dos soy yo!-aseguro Aria.

-¿Cómo harás eso cuando ni siquiera fuiste capaz de proteger a Sonata?-cuestiono Arlet.

-¿Y cómo lo harás tu cuando fuiste mordida por un Zombi solo por distraerte durante 5 segundos?-devolvió Aria.

Siege y Minotauro solo observaban como ambas se insultaban, olvidándose por completo de ellos dos y el monstruo se rasco la cabeza confundido-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Las atacamos o las dejamos matarse entre ellas?-pregunto mirando a su compañero, que se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Aunque sería lo más prudente y lógico ¿Qué tendría de divertido?-pregunto Siege al tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura de color purpura oscuro, para luego dispararle un rayo a las dos chicas.

Por estar en su pleito, ninguna de las dos se percató del ataque hasta que fue demasiado tarde, recibiéndolo directamente y provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, al tiempo que Minotauro se rio sumamente divertido.

-¡Me gusta como piensas!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque, al tiempo que ambas chicas se levantaron, pero el repentino ataque les impidió poder activar sus poderes, el Minotauro las embistió con fuerza.

Arlet trato de levantarse, pero Minotauro la sujeto de la pierna y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándola contra Aria, lo que provoco que las dos cayeran al suelo una vez más, lo que provoco que los dos villanos sonrieran.

Minotauro les disparo un rayo, dándoles directamente, las dos chicas se veían sumamente cansadas por los ataques que recibieron, fue cuando Siege uso su magia para capturar a ambas en lazos de energía.

-Es tiempo de que ustedes cumplan con su destino, unirse al Undead World, como seres vivos o cadáveres vivientes-sentencio preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, cuando un disparo los hizo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

El resto de los Rangers apareció ya transformados y listos para la acción, acompañados por Leonard e Hisato, los cuales saludaron a los Rangers, mientras Sunset liberaba a ambas chicas, las cuales casi caen al suelo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la peli fuego preocupada.

-Estamos bien…aunque ese tipo se merece un buen castigo-gruño Aria.

Siege miro a los Rangers y luego a sus tres aliados-Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa, mis viejos amigos, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

-Siege, creí que habías sido destruido después de que el Undead World atacara aquella aldea-señalo Hisato.

-Ya deberían saberlo, no pueden acabar conmigo tan fácilmente-se burló Siege.

-Muy bien, me rindo ¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a los chicos.

Leonard fue el que respondió-Siege es uno de los miembros fundadores de la Escuadra de Caza Dragones, solía ser un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiábamos y por quien daríamos nuestras vidas-explico Leonard.

-Hasta que nos traiciono y se unió al Undead World, de hecho, fue debido a él que Aria tuvo que cortarle el brazo a Arlet-revelo Hisato.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado, deberían estar felices de que trate de darles una nueva vida, después de todo, esta vida es limitada y al final, todos moriremos, pero en el Undead World, la vida y la muerte no tienen valor alguno-.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Starlight-¡Tal vez no lo sea para tus amas, pero para algunos de tus amigos seguramente lo vale!-la Ranger Blanca recordó a Big Daddy.

-Si tú lo dices-expreso Siege con tono burlón.

Starlight quiso decirle algo más, pero Aria la detuvo-Olvídalo, ese tipo no es de los que escuchan-gruño Aria.

-Solo hay un lenguaje que escucha y es de la golpiza-agrego Arlet invocando su armadura, al tiempo que Aria iniciaba Morfosis.

Al ver eso, Siege gruño, ya que ambas se veían muy bien a pesar de la enorme golpiza que recibieron, antes de que pudieran iniciar el ataque, Tsue hizo acto de aparición-¡Hola Siege! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-saludo la hechicera.

-Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí-dijo Siege sin mirarla.

-Te tengo un regalo de bienvenida de parte de la Emperatriz Necrosis ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y transformando a Minotauro en un coloso.

-¡Esto sí que me gusta!-declaro Minotauro riéndose divertido ante aquel poder que le dieron.

Los Rangers y sus amigos retrocedieron ante eso-¡Nos encargaremos de esto! ¡Ustedes encárguense de él!-indico Sunset.

-Yo me quedare con ellos, ya que también quiero darles su merecido-aseguro Aria dando un paso al frente.

-Como quieras-acepto Sunset y el grupo se alejó.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes volvieron a hacer acto de aparición, comenzando su combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria Despierta!-invocaron los Rangers.

-¡Pobres Rangers! ¡Deberían saber que nadie puede vencer al Minotauro!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, embistiendo con fuerza a Valquiria, haciéndola retroceder, peor aún no estaba vencida y contraataco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria y los demás arremetieron contra Siege, quien los esperaba listo para la contienda, siendo atacado primero por Hisato-¡Me da pena lo bajo que has caído Siege!-señalo Hisato atacándolo, pero Siege bloqueo el ataque con su magia y le disparo un rayo, enviándolo por los aires.

-¡No tienes que sentir pena por mí! ¡Porque yo soy muy feliz por ello!-declaro riéndose y creando una barrera mágica a su alrededor, para lanzar varias flechas de energía contra sus contrincantes, quienes los esquivaron moviéndose con gran rapidez.

Leonard se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su oponente, atravesando su barrera mágica y envolviendo sus manos en energía, al igual que Siege, ambos chocaron con fuerza, sujetándose con mucha fuerza, los dos comenzaron a forcejar, siempre manteniéndose en el aire.

-¡Eras nuestro héroe más condecorado! ¡Eras un hermano!-grito Leonard con profunda tristeza y decepción, ya que Siege fue un gran amigo en el pasado, realmente fue uno de los mejores, hasta que decidió unirse al Undead World.

-¡No nos pongamos sentimentales!-bramo Siege lanzando una onda de energía que golpeo a Leonard con fuerza, provocando que cayera al suelo pesadamente, cuando intento levantarse, Siege se dispuso a terminarlo con un disparo más, pero Aria y Arlet aparecieron, dándole un golpe con sus respectivas espadas.

Siege apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse del ataque de ambas con escudos mágicos, pero el impacto fue realmente poderoso, incluso sus escudos se agrietaron un poco debido al tremendo ataque del que fue víctima, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos.

-¡Modo Tinieblas!-grito Aria invocando su siguiente nivel, sorprendiendo tanto a Arlet como a Siege, el ataque de Aria fue lo bastante fuerte para romper el escudo de Siege, lo que hizo que apenas pudiera esquivar el ataque de la Ranger Negro, pero en su distracción, recibió una poderosa patada de parte de Arlet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Valquiria invoco su Sable de Luz y ahora chocaba armas contra Minotauro, el cual demostraba ser un rival sumamente duro de contener, fue cuando Valquiria le propino un rodillazo para hacerlo retroceder, seguido de un golpe con su sable.

-¡Ahora verán!-bramo Minotauro disparándoles un rayo de sus cuernos, dándole directamente a Valquiria y provocando que esta retrocediera, para después embestirla como un toro y arrojarla contra el suelo.

-¡Creo que ya se lo que sienten los toreros!-señalo Odd algo aturdido por el golpe.

-¡Entonces mostrémosle el poder de los Rangers! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **www.** **Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

El majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus poderosas alas, al verlo, Minotauro no se inmuto-¡Su pollo gigante no me asusta!-declaro disparándole un rayo, mismo que el Fénix evadió dando un giro en el aire, para después descender y comenzar a darle varios golpes con sus patas, así como también picotazos.

Minotauro rodo por el suelo tras recibir aquellos ataques, fue cuando el Fénix se reflejó en el ojo de Valquiria y comenzaron la combinación-¡Megazord Valquiria! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria emprendía el vuelo.

-¡Ya verán!-bramo Minotauro disparándoles un rayo, mismo que Valquiria repelió con una patada, para después comenzar a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria lanzaba su ataque definitivo, atravesando a Minotauro y provocando que este desapareciera tras una poderosa explosión, mientras Valquiria posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria y Arlet atacaron al mismo tiempo a Siege, dándole con sus respectivas espadas y provocando que saliera por los aires debido al fuerte ataque que recibió de ambas chicas, quienes se colocaron en guardia, cuando Siege se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado por Leonard y Hisato, además del Megazord Valquiria.

-Esta vez han ganado, pero no olviden mis palabras, el final está cada vez más cerca, después de todo, los que fracasan una vez siempre lo harán-sentencio con crueldad, para después retirarse.

-¡Gusano cobarde!-bramaron Aria y Arlet sin darse cuenta, provocando que los dos chicos se vieran entre sí.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Cuando Siege regreso al Undead World, se dirigió ante Necrosis, quien estaba hablando con Lilim, en cuanto apareció en el salón del trono, lo que escucho lo dejo algo preocupado y no fue el único, todos los siervos del Undead World estaban presentes y escuchando la charla de Necrosis.

-Tienes razón Lilim, todos ellos son unos fracasados, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto y Lilim parpadeo-oh, pero eso suena sumamente drástico y bastante cruel, así como extremo, creo que sería mejor simplemente borrarlos del mapa ¿no crees?-la muñeca asintió y todos palidecieron-pero por otro lado, si hacemos eso nos quedamos sin tropas para luchar contra los Rangers y aunque sean unos tontos no podemos darnos ese lujo ¿no crees?-Lilim asintió.

Los siervos del Undead World no sabían cómo tomarse la conversación que su líder sostenía con su mejor guerrera, cuando la Emperatriz los miro, todos palidecieron-Lilim dice que deberíamos lanzarlos a los calabozos donde pelearan entre ustedes hasta que los más fuertes surjan victoriosos-explico sonriendo-pero yo le dije que mejor los elimináramos de una vez, aunque al final, decidimos seguir conservándolos, ya que necesitamos de todos ustedes para llevar a cabo nuestros planes-.

-Una loable decisión eminencia-dijo Gremlin Listo mientras pintaba un nuevo retrato de la Emperatriz, lo que provoco muchas miradas de furia en los demás.

Era bien sabido que como Gremlin Listo solo desempeñaba el rol de mayordomo, nunca tenía que preocuparse por fracasar en el campo de batalla, ya que nunca estaba presente en el mismo, así que él era el único, además de Lilim, en todo el Undead World, que se encontraba totalmente a salvo de la furia de Necrosis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Tras culminar con su misión, tanto los Rangers como los dos guerreros se sentaron para ver cómo se desarrollaba la batalla entre Aria y Arlet, aunque era más apropiado decir cómo iba a concluir, ya que las dos entraron a un punto muerto en esos momentos.

-Esto se pondrá bueno-dijo Odd emocionado-solo quisiera unas buenas palomitas de maíz para disfrutarlo mejor-.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-pregunto Starlight.

-Deja que se arreglen entre ellas-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Aria y Arlet continuaban viéndose fijamente, esperando ver quien hacía el primer movimiento, fue cuando Aria alzo su mano en señal de paz-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Arlet con seriedad.

-Aclaremos una cosa, tu no me simpatizas y yo no te simpatizo, pero ambas sabemos que en estos momentos tenemos un enemigo en común, así que sugiero una tregua temporal entre nosotras, luego podremos matarnos si quieres-esas palabras preocuparon a todos-pero hasta terminar con el Undead World creo que debemos estar en paz-.

Arlet miro la mano de Aria y luego a la Ranger, para finalmente suspiro-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón-reconoció estrechándosela-pero será una tregua temporal-.

-Lo sé-reconoció Aria.

-¿Es todo?-exclamo Odd sin poderse creer lo que vio-¡Vamos! ¡Nos perdimos el inicio de su pelea por las clases! ¡Se supone que son guerreras de verdad, no luchadoras de la WWW o de la AAA!-acuso Odd molesto.

Aria y Arlet miraron al rubio de manera atemorizante-Sugiero que como primera acción de nuestra tregua le demos a este tonto lo que pide-dijo Aria.

-Concuerdo-apoyo Arlet.

-Ay mami-dijo Odd tragando profundamente.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que Odd emprendió una veloz huida, con sus dos perseguidoras tras él, blandiendo sus espadas de manera sumamente amenazadora, gritándole muchas cosas y describiendo con detalle lo que le harían cuando le pusieran las manos en cima.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha surgido y una alianza temporal se ha formado entre dos rivales que alguna vez amaron a la misma persona"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES TENGO UNA TRISTE NOTICIA, ALGO QUE NO ME GUE SENCILLO DE DECIDIR, PERO…ES QUE LA VERDAD YA SE ME VOLVIO TODO MUY COMPLICADO, CONTE CUANTOS OC QUEDABAN Y AUN RESTAN CASI 30 Y MUCHOS TIENEN HISTORIAS QUE YA NO TENDRIAN SENTIDO EN LA HISTORIA, POR ESO Y POR MUCHO QUE ME COSTARA TOMAR ESTA DECISION, HE DECIDIDO QUE SOLO SACARE LOS OC HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 22, DE LO CONTRARIO LA HISTORIA SE HARÁ MÁS LARGA DE LO NECESARIO Y NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE, ASI QUE LOS OC QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ HASTA EL 22 SERÁN TODOS**

 **EN SERIO LO LAMENTO Y MUCHO, PERO POR FAVOR, LES PIDO QUE ME ENTIENDAN, REALMENTE NO FUE UNA DECISION QUE TOME A LA LIGERA, REALMENTE LO LAMENTO Y MUCHO, YA VERE UN MODO DE PODER COMPENSARLO, BUENO, DE HECHO, CREO QUE TENGO UNA IDEA Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO EN CUANTO VEA CUALES OC NO SALIERON**

 **EN VERDAD LO SIENTO**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades (por supuesto), Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Seiryu.001, Spectrum Prime, El Monitor, Bowser3000000, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, The Shadow Void, Okuyasu Vortex,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Los Viejos Discipulos

" _ **Tras conocer a algunos nuevos amigos, los Rangers se encontraron con un nuevo enemigo, mismo que peleo al lado de la Escuadra de los Cazadores de Dragones, siendo uno de sus fundadores, pero que los traiciono para unirse al Undead World, ya que Necronomica le había ofrecido aquellos que los mortales siempre han buscado, la inmortalidad y el no morir nunca, mientras tanto, Aria y Arlet se encontraban en medio de una disputa personal, pues ambas debían aclarar muchas cosas que ocurrió en el pasado entre ellas, aunque siendo guerreras feroces dejaron que sus espadas hablaran, tras terminar una nueva batalla, decidieron hacer una tregua temporal hasta que la amenaza del Undead World haya sido eliminada de una vez por todas"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Los Viejos Discípulos**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Después de su encuentro con el nuevo integrante del Undead World, mismo que resultó ser un viejo aliado de Leonard y sus amigos, el cual los traiciono para unirse a Necronomica en la antigua guerra, el viejo amigo de Zordon decidió que lo mejor era preparar a los Rangers de la manera más adecuada en el manejo del poder del aura, para lo cual mando llamar algunos viejos amigos suyos.

Altaira Alpha, una chica de 18 años, esbelta y alta (1.85cm), tiene un cabello azul pálido su cabello es largo y ondulado, pero se enrosca en la punta. Su flequillo va en dos direcciones, pero un pedazo de su flequillo es recto. Ella también tiene ojos pequeños, de color rosa lino claro y tiene cejas bastante gruesas, lleva una camisa roja larga la cual dobla las mangas, encima en un chaleco negro, jeans azules, botas negras con tacón.

-¿No te parece curioso que te llames como el antiguo asistente de Zordon?-pregunto Odd.

-Muchos me lo han dicho, al menos, los que los conocieron-reconoció Altaira

Kaito Blacklight, un joven alto y delgado de 1metro con 86cm, ojos grises, piel pálida y pelo azul alborotado hacia atrás. Su traje incluye un abrigo negro con cuello alto sobre una camisa gris y pantalones blancos con botas de color negro.

Ilias Lance, un hombre esbelto y pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado, ojos verdes y patillas largas. Viste una camisa blanca con una corbata roja debajo de un chaleco negro, así como pantalones negros con zapatos de vestir marrones, lleva un juego de guanteletes y grebas negros con un aspecto algo animal. Los guanteletes se parecen vagamente a una cabeza de tigre, con colmillos y crines. Los duelos parecen patas con garras. También tienen venas brillantes que tienen luz blanca que fluye a través de ellos.

Douglas Engraf, un hombre alto (2m 10cm), bien entrado en edad y con anchos hombros. Tiene el pelo color castaño oscuro, una cicatriz desde su cuello a su ojo izquierdo. Unos lentes quevedos, una polera blanca arropada bajo sus pantalones, pantalones negros y zapatos oscuros.

Drake Faraud, un joven que usa gafas, que normalmente se ve vestido con un traje negro y corbata azul, con una camisa blanca con botones, zapatos negros. Él es alto y delgado midiendo 1metro con 94cm, tiene los ojos azules, usa un gorro plano de color naranja que oculta casi todo su cabello.

-Rangers, es un gran placer para mí presentar a los demás miembros de la Escuadra de Caza Dragones-anuncio Leonard-todos ellos son grandes guerreros-.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-aseguro Kaito sonriendo.

-El placer es todo nuestro-señalo Sunset sonriéndoles de manera amistosa, mientras que Kenneth parpadeaba confundido.

-No entiendo ¿Cuántos grupos de guerreros tenía Zordon exactamente?-pregunto confundido.

-Eso tiene una fácil respuesta-dijo Drake-y es que Zordon creo a los Power Rangers cuando llego a la Tierra, pero en el transcurso de sus viajes conoció a varios guerreros con habilidades impresionantes y por eso les pidió que lo ayudaran en la lucha contra la Alianza del Mal-.

-Pero la mayoría de ellos quedo fuera de servicio después de la muerte de Zordon-continuo Dulcea-ese fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros, nadie esperaba que él tuviera que sacrificarse por el bien del Universo-.

-Aunque eso es algo que siempre considero-recordó Leonard con nostalgia-en fin, supongo que se preguntan porque los traje aquí-.

-No realmente-dijo Douglas-Arlet ya nos lo dijo o mejor dicho, nos lo grito cuando nos llamó-.

-Típico de ella-gruño Aria cruzada de brazos y Spike la miro confundido.

-Creí que estaban en tregua-señalo el Ranger Verde.

-Eso no le quita lo molesta que es-respondió Aria con frialdad y Spike se encogió en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se levantó de su trono, al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro, captando la atención de todos sus siervos-¿A dónde se dirige majestad?-pregunto el Gremlin Listo.

-Ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí sin hacer nada, voy ir a jugar un poco y quiero un monstruo que me acompañe-dijo mirando a sus súbditos-pero quiero algo novedoso…y divertido… ¡Lo tengo!-grito emocionada.

Antes de que alguien preguntara que tenía en mente, Necrosis disparo un rayo contra uno de los Gremlins, dándole directamente y provocando que comenzara a sufrir una mutación, su tamaño aumento un poco, comenzando a obtener patas de araña, así como la cola de la misma, además de que obtuvo un par de alas y sus garras se hicieron mucho más filosas, además de que obtuvo unas guadañas que surgían de sus muñecas.

-¡Por los Infiernos!-exclamo Tsue.

-¡Este es un monstruo divertido!-declaro Necrosis riéndose-¡No quiero que nadie más que mi monstruo y Lilim me acompañen! ¡Quiero divertirme un poco jugando con los Rangers!-expuso sonriendo de forma siniestra y sus sirvientes asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras las presentaciones, Leonard sugirió que comenzaran con el entrenamiento, en el cual cada guerrero les enseñaría algunos secretos del arte del aura a los Rangers, realmente era algo complicado, especialmente para Aria, cuya actitud no ayudaba mucho que digamos, los más fáciles de enseñar fueron Starlight y para sorpresa de todos; Odd, ya que como dijo Arltaira, su mente era algo sencilla y por eso podía entender eso con facilidad.

-No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido-dijo Odd confundido.

-Siéntete de las dos formas-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Buena idea!-grito Odd contento y Kenneth se dio un golpe en la frente, mientras los demás parpadeaban confundidos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull ya se habían graduado de la academia en los días pasados, su tiempo en la Patrulla Juvenil y las recomendaciones del Teniente Stone realmente les ayudó mucho, ahora ambos se encontraban patrullando las calles de la ciudad, caminando con sus uniformes y siempre atentos a cualquier cosa.

-Te lo dije Skull, esto era precisamente lo que necesitábamos, volver a nuestros inicios, siendo defensores de la ley-expuso Bulk formando un puño con su mano.

-Sí y lo mejor es que tenemos un sueldo fijo, no tendremos que preocuparnos por la falta de clientes-agrego Skull y ambos se rieron.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero no olvides que nuestra prioridad es proteger y servir a la comunidad, no importa que se aparezca ante nosotros, debemos estar atentos-.

-Atentos-apoyo Skull.

-¡Ojo de Tigre!-.

-¡Ojo de Tigre!-.

Mientras ellos hablaban y usaban cada metáfora que se les ocurriera, ninguno se daba cuenta de la que gente a su alrededor estaba siendo sujetada por unos extraños hilos que salían de la nada, mismos que se los llevaban al cielo o al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

-Y recuerda Skull, pase lo que pase, no debemos distraernos en ningún momento-indico Bulk.

-Exactamente, oye gordo ¿no había más personas en la calle?-pregunto Skull al notar que la gente era cada vez menos, apenas lo notaron, ambos fueron sujetados por aquellos hilos, siendo jalados hacia una inmensa telaraña.

Fue entonces que el Gremlin Monstruo hizo acto de aparición, volando alrededor de la telaraña y riéndose de forma sumamente divertida ante las caras de terror de las personas, al tiempo que se relamía lo que se podrían considerar sus labios, ya que frente a él tenía una gran cantidad de comida, Necrosis observaba todo sentada en uno de los edificios, con Lilim en brazos.

-Esto sí que es divertido, realmente me hacía falta salir de casa, pero creo que falta algo ¿Qué dices?-pregunto acercando a Lilim a ella-tienes razón, faltan los Rangers, causemos un poco más de daño para captar su atención-.

Necrosis alzo su brazo y convoco una gran cantidad de nubes de tormentas, las cuales disparaban rayos a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones, provocando que la gente que no fue capturada por el Gremlin emprendiera la huida de manera desesperada, buscando algún refugio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera detecto energía maligna y rápidamente Dulcea actuó-¡Rangers! ¡El Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque!-informo y rápidamente, los Rangers y sus nuevos aliados corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

-Parece que volveremos a lidiar con una araña gigante-dijo Odd preocupado.

-¿Qué el Undead World no se toma algún día libre?-pregunto Kenneth algo molesto de que siempre les causen molestias.

-Me pregunto si les darán seguro social a sus empleados-dijo Odd confundido y sus amigos se quedaron en silencio.

-Creo que el problema es mayor del que pensamos-dijo Sunset-ya vieron quien está ahí-señalo y entonces la esfera les mostro a quien dirigía al monstruo.

-Necrosis-gruño Aria.

-Rangers, esta vez la situación es muy seria, probablemente ahora tenga más control en los poderes que heredó de su madre, lo mejor será que peleen con ella en el Modo Guardián desde el principio-indico Dulcea.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes-aseguro Ilias-no dejaremos que esos malditos sigan lastimando a personas inocentes-.

-Siempre es bueno contar con ayuda-aseguro Sunset.

-Leonard, quédate aquí por si ocurre algún otro incidente-indico Dulcea y Leonard asintió.

-Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja-les deseo Leonard.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral! ¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron de inmediato.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Necrosis seguía sentada en su lugar, meciendo a Lilim entre sus piernas, la guerrera se sentía soñada, ya que ahora que su ama era adulta, era casi como si fuera su hija y por tanto, la nueva Princesa del Undead World, aunque para Necrosis, seguía siendo solo su muñeca favorita, al menos, hasta que obtuviera a Sunset.

-Se están tardando mucho-gruño Necrosis con fastidio.

-¡Necrosis!-la voz de los Rangers captaron su atención y miro hacia abajo.

-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran, aunque no esperaba que trajeran a algunos amigos a jugar!-observo viendo a los guerreros, oigan, yo a ustedes los conozco-.

-Sí y nosotros te conocemos a ti-dijo Drake siguiéndole el juego.

-Vaya, nos conocemos, que divertido, pero tenía pensado que este juego fuera solo entre los Rangers, yo y mi nuevo monstruo-expreso Necrosis.

-¿Juego?-exclamo Douglas.

-¿Nuevo monstruo?-pregunto Altaira y fue cuando el Gremlin hizo acto de aparición, volando a gran velocidad y embistiéndolos con fuerza a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Kaito desde el suelo, al tiempo que el Gremlin se detenía y miraba a todos con una sonrisa sádica y burlona.

-Parece que le inyectaron esteroides a ese Gremlin-dijo Starlight preocupada.

-Es solo parte de mi nuevo juego-dijo Necrosis divertida-una nueva bestia sedienta de sangre y otras cosas, como podrán notar-dijo mostrando a las personas que estaban atrapadas en la telaraña creada por el Gremlin.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente!-grito Starlight al ver eso.

-Pero como hay más jugadores vamos a ponerle un poco de sazón al juego ¡Gremlins!-grito invocando a más de esas criaturas demenciales, las cuales aparecieron en una gran cantidad, riéndose y danzando de forma macabra.

-¡Espada Sagrada Shireh!-invoco Altaria, obteniendo una espada occidental con una longitud de noventa centímetros y un ancho de doce centímetros; desprende fuego de color azul, la misma cuenta con letras de hadas inscritas en ella para mostrar que no fue hecha por la humanidad.

-Ya esperaba un poco de acción-dijo Kaito al tiempo que invocaba una lanza de fuego azul, misma que tomo más la forma de un tridente, además de que obtuvo un par de alas de fuego azul en su espalda, lo que hizo que Necrosis silbara impresionada.

-¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros de reptil o mamíferos o lo que sea que sean esas cosas!-grito Ilias colocándose sus guanteletes y preparándose para la gran batalla que estaba por desatarse.

Douglas cerro sus ojos y se concentró en invocar su arma-¡Hacha de los Tornados Vaiu!-invoco obteniendo un hacha gigante ornamentada, con la cuchilla en forma de luna creciente. Es completamente plateada, la mayor parte del peso se concentra en la cabeza, lo que deja al arma fuera de balance, y lo que la hace aún más difícil de manejar es su peso, pero para Douglas, que ya se había acostumbrado a la misma no era la gran cosa.

-Hay que darles una lección a los que sirven al mal-dijo Drake colocándose en guardia.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes vayan a salvar a esas personas, ese es su deber principal-indico Altaira mirando a los Rangers, quienes asintieron.

-¡Andando!-indico Sunset y sus amigos corrieron a salvar a la gente.

-Temo que eso no va a ser tan fácil-sentencio Necrosis sonriendo de forma divertida, al tiempo que enviaba a Lilim al encuentro, la muñeca paso a su forma de guerrera, lanzándose contra la peli fuego, quien bloqueo su ataque con su espada.

-¡Sunset!-grito Starlight.

-¡Ustedes sigan, rescaten a esas personas, yo me encargo de ella!-indico la peli fuego mirando a Lilim de forma desafiante, para luego esquivar un ataque de Lilim y retroceder a tiempo.

Los Rangers no estaban del todo seguros, pero Aria les indico que cumplieran la orden de Sunset-A menos que quieran que esas personas se conviertan en comida para un Gremlin Murciélago Araña o lo que sea-gruño Aria.

-Sí que sabe cómo motivarte-dijo Kenneth y el grupo siguió su avance.

Sunset miro a Lilim fijamente y esta le devolvió la mirada, aun con su casco, Lilim pudo sentir la mirada desafiante de la peli fuego-No sé qué tienes en mi contra, si es porque tu loca jefa quiere convertirme en su muñeca no tienes de que preocuparte, por eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo-Lilim se enfadó cuando Sunset llamo a su ama "loca"-ok, creo que no escogí las palabras indicadas-reconoció al tiempo que Lilim arremetía contra ella lista para eliminarla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Gremlin caminaba por la telaraña, mientras saboreaba a sus víctimas, se podía ver que estaba ansioso por comer, pero en esos momentos, varias flechas lo golpearon con fuerza, provocando que casi cayera de la telaraña, encontrándose con los demás Rangers.

-¡Apártate de ellos!-advirtió Starlight.

Necrosis se molestó al ver esto, definitivamente su juego no estaba saliendo como esperaba, pero igual quería ver que tanto podían hacer esos nuevos guerreros, así que opto por sentarse y observar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Altaira se encontraba luchando contra un grupo de Gremlins, los cuales iban armados con varios cuchillos, ella bloqueaba sus ataques con su espada y contraatacaba dándoles varias patadas o golpes con su arma, provocando que los Gremlins salieran volando por los aires, luego se concentró y preparo un ataque más.

-¡Corte Divino!-invoco haciendo que su espada se volviera más larga, al tiempo que brillaba con intensidad, volviéndose de unos 4 metros, lanzando el golpe contra los Gremlins, provocando que salieran volando por la fuerza del impacto.

Kaito también se defendía hábilmente de los Gremlins, solo que estos también obtuvieron un par de alas, lo que llevo su batalla al cielo, donde luchaban con mucha ferocidad, aunque Kaito no tenía muchos problemas en lidiar con esas criaturas tan dementes, las cuales no paraban de reír y de atacarlo de distintos modos.

Finalmente, Kaito alzo su lanza y disparo varias llamas en contra de los Gremlins, dándoles con mucha fuerza y provocando que cayeran al suelo heridos o mejor dicho, derrotados, mientras que él se mantenía en el cielo triunfal.

Ilias también estaba enfrentándose a varios Gremlins, solo que estos lo rodearon de manera sorpresiva-¡Acábenlo!-exclamo uno en un gruñido, al tiempo que se lanzaban contra él, pero Ilias hizo su cuerpo intangible, lo que provoco que los Gremlins se estrellaran entre ellos.

Cuando alzaron la vista, Ilias reapareció, pero sus guanteletes brillaron y lo transformaron en un tigre de color neón y de un aspecto sumamente impresionante, así como un gran tamaño, los Gremlins lanzaron un grito de pánico, antes de ser atacados por el feroz tigre.

Douglas se mantenía totalmente sereno, los Gremlins estaban frente a él y listos para atacarlo, pero él solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, fue cuando estos se lanzaron contra él, que abrió sus ojos de golpe y blandiendo su poderosa hacha, lanzo una ráfaga sumamente poderosa de viento, que lanzo a los Gremlins por los aires.

Finalmente, los Gremlins que atacaban a Drake no podían hacerle nada, ya que cada vez que lo intentaban, este desaparecía y reaparecía en otro lugar, sonriéndoles con burla, este hecho se repitió una diez veces, antes de que finalmente, Drake se aburriera y los eliminara, revelando que lo que estaba haciendo era detener el tiempo para poder atacarlos con total tranquilidad.

-Impresionante-dijo Necrosis-este juego sí que es divertido-reconoció, cuando vio a su monstruo caer-creo que es tiempo de invitar a más jugadores-dijo chasqueando sus dedos y un ejército de Zombis salió de la nada-Tsue, has lo tuyo-indico la Emperatriz.

-Como diga majestad-dijo Tsue apareciendo-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y al instante, el Gremlin hizo acto de reaparición en su forma gigante.

Tanto los Rangers como sus nuevos amigos se alarmaron, ya que ahora tenían que lidiar contra los Gremlins que quedaban, Zombis y un monstruo gigante-¡Yo me encargare de él! ¡Ustedes encárguense de los Zombis y de liberar a esas personas!-indico Aria.

-Ten cuidado-le deseo Starlight.

-Yo no necesito tener cuidado-respondió Aria siniestramente-¡Dragón Espectral! ¡Megazord Amazona!-invoco al tiempo que su Megazord se colocaba en guardia.

Altaira y Kaito se vieron entre sí, asintiendo con la cabeza-¡Arisen! ¡Te necesito!-grito invocando a un espíritu que poco a poco se transformó en un Zord.

Lucía como un caballero con armadura color azul con bordes dorados la armadura posee de varias placas, en su casco destacan 3 cuernos en especial el cuerno frontal en forma de cuchilla, el pectoral y las hombreras están unidas, va montado sobre un dragón serpentiforme blanco con armadura roja de tamaño apenas superior al suyo, está armado con una lanza y escudo.

-¡Arcelion!-grito Kaito clavando su lanza y liberando una onda de luz, al tiempo que su espíritu/Zord también aparecía.

Se trataba de un dragón humanoide de piel azul neón cubierto de armadura dorada y blanca, que lleva un casco dorado con tres cuernos y marcas rojas en la máscara del casco y las puntas de los dos cuernos en la parte posterior. Su cuerno frontal en el frente tiene forma de cuchilla. Tiene llaves de oro en sus muñecas y tobillos, tres garras doradas están ubicadas en sus nudillos cerca de la mano trasera, y garras doradas ubicadas en sus pies. Tiene seis alas acorazadas dobladas doradas que parecen casi angelicales cuando están abiertas se forma con un espectro de energía cristal y. Tiene una larga cola acorazada que es la lanza de Kaito. Tiene púas ubicadas en la rótula y lleva hombreras con la forma de la cabeza de Arcelion pero más pequeñas las hombreras se unen con las alas con púas en forma de cuchillas que se muestran hacia el frente.

-Uh, también tienen Zords-dijo Necrosis con sonrisa divertida-este juego es más emocionante de lo que pensé-.

El Gremlin lanzo un rugido y abriendo sus poderosas alas se lanzó contra los tres Zords, embistiéndolos con mucha fuerza, provocando que por poco cayeran al suelo, pero lograron mantenerse estables.

-¡Ahora verás cómo se vuela!-grito Kaito, haciendo que Arcelion emprendiera el vuelo y comenzara a perseguir al Gremlin en el aire, el cual le disparo varias telarañas para tratar de detenerlo, pero Arcelion las destruyo todas y lo embistió con fuerza, para luego darle un golpe con su poderosa cola.

Cuando estaba cayendo al suelo, Arisen lo recibió con un golpe de su escudo, además de uno con su lanza, al tiempo que Amazona también invocaba su arma, dándole un golpe más, los tres Zords se agruparon y se prepararon para continuar con la batalla, fue cuando el Gremlin abrió sus poderosas fauces y disparo un rayo de energía contra ellos, momento que Arisen se colocara al frente y lo detuviera con su escudo.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Cuando los tres Zords reaparecieron, Arisen dio un paso al frente-¡Lanza Real!-invoco Altaira y Arisen le dio su golpe definitivo, dándole directamente en el abdomen.

Arcelion preparo su ataque más poderoso, encendiéndose en llamas-¡Stream de Destrucción!-invoco al tiempo que sus alas se encendían en fuego y reunía la energía en su boca en forma de orbe, lanzándola contra el Gremlin dándole directamente.

-¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria y Amazona dio el golpe definitivo, provocando que el Gremlin rugiera de dolor y cayera al suelo explotando, mientras los tres Zords posaban en señal de triunfo.

Necrosis no pudo evitar reírse-Este fue un día sumamente entretenido, pero ya es hora de volver a casa-dijo chasqueando sus dedos e invocando a Lilim, al tiempo que retiraba a sus tropas-nos veremos después Rangers-.

Sunset y sus amigos quedaron confundidos por aquella acción de la Emperatriz, pero para ella, todo eso había sido un juego sumamente divertido, ni siquiera le importo que los Rangers liberaban a las víctimas, para ella, eso no fue más que un entretenimiento de momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Nuevos amigos han aparecido, pero a Necrosis eso no parece preocuparle ¿Qué intenciones tendrá ocultas?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SER TAN COMPRENSIVOS AL RESPECTO DE LOS OC, YA ESTOY CONSIDERANDO UNA FORMA PARA QUE ESTO NO SE REPITA EN EL FUTURO, YA QUE ME ENCANTA INCLUIR OC, ES ALGO QUE SE HA VUELTO TRADICION PARA MI, SOLO TENGO QUE BUSCARLE EL MODO, SIEMPRE HAY SOLUCION**

 **Y TAMBIEN PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO RESPONDER COMENTARIOS, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTOS DIAS HE ESTADO HACIENDO DEMASIADAS HORAS EXTRA, EN SERIO, HA SIDO MUY ESTRESANTE…REALMENTE MUY AGOTADOR**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Éire, Olivia, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Bowser30000000, Draizen, Zeus, Hades (muy buena), The LAV, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Franco, Spectrum Prime, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Edge Hell Razor, Moon-9215, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Zeppeli, Valentín D4C, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Hiruma Demon, Ant, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Tetsuma Gundam, White Killer 09, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, Spedd Demon 24, E.I. Lara, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Radical

" _ **Un nuevo grupo de guerreros se ha unido a los Rangers en la lucha contra el Undead World, la Escuadra de Cazadores de Dragones, quienes combatieron en la guerra contra Necronomica en el pasado y que ahora han vuelto para ayudar a los Rangers en estas circunstancias tan terribles, revelando sus habilidades en batallas y que además también poseían Zords, por otro lado, a Necrosis eso la tuvo sin cuidado, ya que para ella, su ataque no fue más que un simple juego, algo para entretenerse un momento, pues se encontraba sumamente aburrida en esos momentos, sus planes no han cambiado del todo y aun quiere a Sunset como su nueva muñeca ¿Qué nuevo y macabro plan estará maquinando su mente infantil y diabólica?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 Radical**

La luz de la luna cubría la ciudad de Angel Grove, cuando una figura hizo acto de aparición, caminando por las calles de la misma, cuando paso junto a una lámpara, se pudo apreciar su aspecto.

Se trataba de un hombre con cabello carmesí oscuro y reflejos rojos. Sus orejas están perforadas con aretes de estilo egipcio con un diamante azul y una "ficha" de bala de oro. Lleva un casco que cubre los alrededores de su cabeza, usa una visera de color marrón que le da ojos sin rasgos amarillos, la visera de su máscara puede cubrirse con una lente oscura para protegerlo de las luces brillantes.

Usa una gabardina blanca forrada de verde con líneas doradas que modelan tanto el interior como el exterior del abrigo. Encima lleva un peto gris a la medid. Usa protectora de brazos hasta el codo de color gris con forma de diamante rojo en el antebrazo, protectora de piernas grises, botas negras con tacones verdes y patrones rojos.

Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, se pudo dar cuenta de algo, una energía oscura como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a concentrarse, teniendo algunas visiones que lo dejaron sorprendidos.

-Necronomica comenzó su ataque en este mundo, pero se enfrentó a… ¿Quién lo diría? La hija de Shen está viva y con ayuda de sus amigos, quienes adquirieron los poderes de los legendarios Power Rangers pudieron acabar con ella, pero al parecer, la hija de Necronomica ha tomado su lugar como ama y señora del Undead World-fue todo lo que sus visiones le mostraron-muy bien, entonces yo me encargare de eliminar al Undead World de una vez por todas-aseguro caminando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Sentada en su trono, Necrosis esperaba a que le presentaran al nuevo monstruo que enviarían a la ciudad, mismo que no tardó en aparecer, siendo guiado por el Gremlin Listo-Majestad, permítame presentarle al nuevo monstruo que seguramente le parecerá muy interesante, él es Scarface-presento el Gremlin.

-Mucho gusto majestad-saludo Scarface cuya apariencia era la de un Zombis vestido como mafioso de los años cincuenta, con su camisa de manga larga, sus pantalones vaqueros, llevando un sombrero blanco en la cabeza, sosteniendo un puro sobre su boca y una metralleta en su mano derecha, así como una rosa en su traje.

-¿Por qué se ve como un criminal de los años 50?-pregunto Necrosis extrañada.

-A mí me agrada-reconoció Belial sonriendo ante la apariencia del monstruo.

-Gracias, a mí también me agrada-aseguro Scarface-majestad, entiendo que mi apariencia no es la de un monstruo tradicional, pero le puedo asegurar que yo me encargare de esos molestos Rangers de una vez por todas, solo los voy a hacer que den un paseo o que se vayan a dormir con los peces, si es que me entiende-.

-Un monstruo que habla con metáforas, ciertamente estoy impresionada, muy bien señor Scarface, son todos suyos, haga lo que quiera con ellos, excepto con la Roja, ella es mía-advirtió Necrosis.

-Seguro majestad, yo me encargare de todo-aseguro Scarface.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente, las actividades diarias estaban comenzando una vez más, los comercios estaban abriendo, incluyendo los bancos, donde se pudo ver a dos oficiales a cargo de la seguridad, asignados por el buen Teniente Stone, así es, se trataban de Bulk y Skull.

-Muy bien Skull, tenemos nuestra oportunidad de brillar, así que no hay que desperdiciarla-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-Sí, protegeremos el banco y su dinero con nuestras vidas si es necesario-aseguro Skull.

-Bien dicho amigo mío y nada nos va a hacer desistir-aseguro Bulk, fue cuando un auto clásico, un Mercedes-Ben 260 de color negro y con un adorno en la punta del capo, mismo que era una calavera sosteniendo una guadaña, hizo acto de aparición.

De este bajaron un total de 6 Zombis, los cuales iban vestidos como mafiosos de aquella época, siendo guiados por Scarface, el cual dio un paso al frente y se puso frente a los dos oficiales, quienes solo lo vieron.

-Buenos días caballeros-saludo moviendo un poco su sombrero.

-Buenos días amigo, espero que tenga un excelente día-respondió Bulk.

-Sí y ojala su experiencia en el banco sea por demás agradable-apoyo Skull.

-Oh créanme amigos, lo será, andando muchachos-indico Scarface y los Zombis ingresaron al banco-con permiso caballeros, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

-Bien por usted, que le vaya muy bien-deseo Bulk.

-Hasta luego señor-se despidió Skull y Scarface ingreso al banco, después de sus compañeros.

Bulk y Skull miraron hacia el cielo con una radiante sonrisa, el día prometía ser uno de esos días en que nada malo podía pasar, todo estará en calma total-Que monstruo tan educado era-dijo Skull.

-Sí, ojala todos fueran así-señalo Bulk y fue cuando un tic sonó en sus cabezas.

-¡Monstruo!-gritaron alarmados, cuando varios disparos se escucharon en el interior del banco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba trabajando en algunas nuevas plantas medicinales, mismas que esperaba no solo ayudaran a curar heridas de los Rangers, ella esperaba que con el tiempo pudieran ser capaces de hacer algo más, como restaurar extremidades perdidas en batalla, después de todo, el Undead World provoco muchas cosas en aquel mundo.

-Cielos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé y pensar que para Zordon todo esto era tan sencillo como respirar-bromeo y fue cuando la esfera detecto energía maligna-oh no-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Era la hora del receso en la preparatoria de más alto prestigio en la ciudad, Sunset y sus amigos ya tenían sus bandejas de comida, ahora se dirigían a su mesa para disfrutar del banquete, aunque esto último era más para Odd, ya que el rubio casi dejo toda la mesa de bufet vacía.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Hora de comer! ¡El único momento del día que definitivamente hace que venir a la escuela valga la pena!-aseguro Odd sonriendo emocionado y disponiéndose a darle la primera mordida a un taco, cuando sus brazaletes se activaron.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset acercándose al brazalete de manera disimulada, mientras sus amigos la cubrían lo mejor posible.

-"Rangers, el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque, esta vez se encuentran en el primer banco de la ciudad"-informo Dulcea.

-Iremos de inmediato-aseguro Sunset cortando la comunicación, mientras que Odd aún estaba con su taco muy cerca de la boca.

-¡Oh maldición!-se quejó soltándolo y siguiendo a sus amigos, Twilight y las demás vieron lo que pasaba, imaginándose lo que ocurría.

Discord también lo presencio y ya tenía una idea de que ocurría, acababa de recibir un mensaje de que el primer banco de la ciudad estaba siendo robado por un grupo de Zombis armados, cuando vio a Sunset y los demás marcharse.

-Ojala se den prisa, tengo dinero en ese banco-reconoció preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Primer Banco de la Ciudad**

Scarface y sus Zombis comenzaron a robar todo el dinero, hecho que no era muy común en los monstruos del Undead World, pero Scarface era un tipo de criminal de la mafia, mientras disfrutaba de inhalar el humo de su puro.

-Dense prisa muchachos, tenemos que irnos antes de que la ley llegue-indico Scarface y los Zombis le mostraron que ya tenían 15 sacos llenos de dinero-buen trabajo, amigos, muchas gracias por haber sido rehenes tan cooperativos, aquí les doy un regalo, cortesía de la Emperatriz Necrosis-.

Scarface disparo una ráfaga de balas, mismas que la gente esquivo ocultándose donde pudieran y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, Scarface se rio y siguió a sus compañeros, encontrándose con Bulk y Skull en la entrada.

-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!-grito Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡En nombre de la ley!-apoyo Skull.

Scarface le dio una muy profunda inhalada a su puro y los miro-Parece que no entienden ¿verdad? ¿Saben quién soy yo? Soy el jefe, el amo del crimen, el padrino entre los Zombis ¿entienden? Si, entienden, ahora escúchenme muy bien, ya robamos este banco y ahora tengo pensado robar Florida, si Florida-aseguro Scarface.

Bulk y Skull se miraron entre sí confundidos-Este…no creo que hayamos entendido del todo lo que está diciendo-dijo Bulk rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces permítanme explicárselos de otro modo-Scarface les apunto con su arma, provocando que los dos amigos comenzaran a temblar de miedo.

-¡Alto!-grito Kaito haciendo acto de aparición muy a tiempo, para alivio de los dos oficiales-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Estamos bien, por suerte llego a tiempo-dijo Bulk.

-Váyanse de aquí, los Rangers ya vienen en camino, ellos se ocuparan de esto-les aseguro Kaito.

-¡No tienes que decírnoslo dos veces!-declaro Skull y ambos amigos emprendieron la graciosa huida.

Scarface volvió a inhalar de su puro-Esto es realmente un fastidio, no dejan a un criminal dedicarse a lo suyo honestamente, que fastidio-gruño Scarface.

Kaito se puso en guardia para pelear en lo que los Rangers llegaban, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir-¡Kaito!-grito Sunset, llegando con sus amigos, incluso Aria estaba presente.

Cuando los Rangers vieron al monstruo quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Kenneth-Oh vaya, ahora un Zombi que parece un criminal de los años 50-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy un criminal de los años 50, soy el jefe ¿entiendes? El que se sienta en la cima del poder, el jefe de jefes, el líder de la mafia ¿entiendes? Si, entiendes-dijo Scarface, dejando a Kenneth confundido y no fue el único, todos los demás se vieron entre sí, el único que parecía entender fue…

-Tiene sentido para mí-aseguro Odd sonriendo.

-Me alegra que lo digas, aunque es una lástima que de todos modos te tenga que liquidar ¿entiendes? Si, entiendes ¡Fuego!-ordeno y sus Zombis dispararon con sus armas, provocando que los Rangers y Kaito se quitaran.

-¡Morfosis!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose.

-Esto amerita un poco más de ayuda ¡Hora de que el segundo comando aparezca!-indico y varios Gremlins vestidos como mafiosos también aparecieron, comenzando a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Los Rangers se protegieron detrás de todo lo que pudieron, ya que se dieron cuenta que esas no eran armas comunes, especialmente cuando vieron como una bala literalmente atravesó un auto y se estrelló contra un poste de luz, además de un árbol.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-grito Spike preocupado, ya que se encontraban arrinconados.

Starlight y Aria trataron de disparar, pero la gran cantidad de balas les impedían poder hacerlo, ni siquiera lograban fijar sus blancos-¡No podemos disparar, cada vez que lo intentamos nos llueve plomo!-grito Starlight.

-¡Habrá que pasar al Modo Guardián!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-¡Black Out!-se escuchó de pronto y uno de los Gremlins fue envuelto en una oscuridad que lo consumió.

Aquella acción provoco que cesara el fuego y todos voltearan a vez quien fue el responsable, pero Kaito abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que acababa de ver-No puede ser…esa técnica es de…-.

Scarface buscaba al responsable de aquel ataque-¿Quién se atrevió a hacer eso?-cuestiono.

-Ese fui yo-dijo el hombre de la noche anterior, el cual avanzaba lentamente por las calles, hacia los guerreros del Undead World-hola Kaito, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo con tono frío.

-Varum-gruño Kaito sorprendido y Aria abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Espera ¿dijiste Varum? ¿Es acaso Varum Xanatos?-pregunto Aria mirando a Kaito, quien no respondió en ese momento, pero asintió.

-Así es, es él precisamente-reconoció Varum con tono serio y desafiante.

-No pensé que fuera él, realmente no esperaba verlo después de mucho tiempo-gruño Aria molesta y sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Está bien, me doy ¿Quién es el tal Varum?-pregunto Spike.

-Varum es un renegado que lucho en contra del Undead World en el pasado, pero nunca se alió con nadie más, de hecho, él formo su propio sequito para pelear contra Necronomica, lo último que se supo de ellos fue que esa cretina los había eliminado, parece que eso no fue del todo cierto-expreso sonriendo.

Varum miraba fijamente a Scarface, ignorando por completo a los Rangers, pero sintiendo la mirada de Kaito-No se vayan a meter en esto, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Varum con tono severo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Kaito-¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que dejare que hagas lo que quieres!-.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?-pregunto Starlight mirando a su amigo con confusión en su rostro y Kaito gruño, siendo Aria la que respondiera.

-Se dice que Varum peleaba contra el Undead World, pero que nunca se medía ni le importaba pelear en lugares habitados, estuvo a punto de matar a muchos ciudadanos inocentes en aquel entonces-explico Aria.

-Entonces se parece mucho a ti-dijo Odd y Aria le dio una patada, que lo estrello contra un árbol-¿ahora que dije?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Acábenlo!-ordeno Scarface mandando a su banda al ataque, Varum se quedó en silencio un momento y espero a que se acercaran.

-¡Rebelión!-materializando siete espadas, mismas con las cuales ataco a todos los soldados de Scarface, pero que también…por poco alcanza a la gente que estaba cerca y a los Rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kaito creando un escudo de fuego, protegiendo a los Rangers.

-¡Olvídate de nosotros! ¡Hay que proteger a esas personas!-grito Sunset y Kaito asintió-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vas a matar a gente inocente!-.

-Pues si no quieren que les pase nada entonces llévenselos a otro lado-gruño Varum y Sunset se tensó ante eso.

Varum encaro a Scarface, el cual gruño ante eso-¡No permitiré que me molestes en medio de mi atraco! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer!-declaro disparando un rayo contra Varum, mismo que el guerrero esquivo haciéndose a un lado y moviéndose a gran velocidad para esquivar los demás disparos que le lanzaba.

Scarface comenzó a molestarse cada vez más, en especial porque sus balas no lograban dar en el blanco debido a la agilidad del guerrero-Ya me canse de solo hacer esto-gruño preparándose para contraatacar-¡Hellblaze!-invoco lanzando llamas oscuras que capturaron a Scarface de manera sorpresiva.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo tratando de liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-Este es el destino de todos aquellos que sirven al Undead World-sentencio Varum viendo como el monstruo era consumido por las llamas hasta finalmente desaparecer.

-Cielos…eso fue realmente intenso-dijo Kenneth.

-Me agrada-reconoció Aria cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Por desgracia, como los Rangers ya bien sabían, las cosas no siempre quedaban así-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue apareciendo de pronto y lanzando su hechizo.

Al instante, Scarface hizo acto de aparición-¡Este si es un ascenso en el mundo del crimen!-anuncio riéndose y los Rangers se pusieron en guardia.

-De acuerdo, eso sí es nuevo-reconoció Varum, ya que durante la primera guerra, nunca vio que hicieran eso.

-¡Es hora de pedir refuerzos!-indico Sunset-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, rugiendo listos para la batalla.

-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-invocaron cada Rangers preparándose para la batalla.

Varum gruño ante eso y se preparó para participar también en el encuentro, mientras que Kaito se aseguraba de que no hubiera civiles lastimados, Scarface levanto su metralleta y le apunto a los dos Megazord.

-¡Voy a llenarlos de plomo!-sentencio preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, cuando un disparo salió de la nada y lo derribo.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Miren!-señalo Starlight.

Un dragón humanoide de proporciones titánicas, de escamas oscuras metálicas que asemejan ser una armadura, ojos rojos, escamas color morado cubierto de armadura gris y oscura, que lleva un casco dorado con tres cuernos que asemejan la forma de un tridente, dos cuchillas afiladas extra que salen de su mentón. Posee grandes cuchillas en la zona de sus antes brazos. Tiene alerones conectados a sus hombros que se conectan con unas turbinas enormes con 6 cuchillas escondidas. Tiene una larga cola acorazada con varias púas en esta. Los protectores de brazos y piernas destacan por ser grandes y masivos son de color gris y el pecto está unido a sus alas con el símbolo omega, hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad.

-Parece que el uso de Zords es algo demasiado común-dijo Spike sorprendido.

Varum apareció en la cabina de aquel imponente dragón-Permítanme presentarles a Dakrium, el Señor Dragón Oscuro-presento Varum con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-¡No me importa como se llame, igual voy a borrarlo del mapa!-aseguro Scarface lanzándose al ataque una vez más, pero fue derribado de una poderosa patada por Dakrium, que luego le dio varios golpes con fuerza, provocando que el monstruo rodara por el suelo.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Varum con gesto aburrido, cuando de pronto, unos lazos de energía salieron de la nada, sujetando a Dakrium con mucha fuerza-¿Qué?-.

Scarface se levantó riéndose sumamente divertido-¡Debiste ser más atento a lo que ocurría a tu alrededor! ¡Ya que de ese modo te habrías dado cuenta de mi pequeña trampa!-declaro con burla.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me confié!-bramo furioso.

Scarface entonces levanto su metralleta y disparo una ráfaga de rayos contra Dakrium, dándole directamente y provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con mucha violencia, para encanto del monstruo, que saco su puro de su boca y lo lanzo contra el Zord, en cuanto entraron en contacto, este exploto, provocando que Dakrium retrocediera violentamente, pero siempre sujetado por los lazos.

-Creo que es el momento de que te vayas a dormir con los peces ¿entiendes? Si, entiendes-sentencio preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, cuando…

 **(** **www.** **Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Valquiria apareció repentinamente, dándole una potente patada a Scarface, misma con la cual lo volvió a derribar, mientras Amazona se encargaba de liberar a Dakrium, sorprendiendo a Varum, ya que no se esperó eso.

-Aunque no estemos de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, mientras pelees en contra del Undead World te ayudaremos-aseguro Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-A mí me da igual-dijo Aria con seriedad y Varum se rio.

-Me agrada esa actitud-reconoció.

-¡Ya me canse de ustedes malditos Rangers!-bramo Scarface lanzándose a matar contra ellos.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Flecha de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que Valquiria disparaba su flecha, atravesando a Scarface en el abdomen.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria y Amazona lanzo su último golpe contra él.

-¡Destello Oscuro!-invoco Varum, al tiempo que su energía y la de su Zord se reunían, siendo lanzada en un poderoso rayo, que provoco una explosión increíble que termino por desintegrar a Scarface, dejando a los tres Megazord posar en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Cuando Necrosis se enteró de los sucedido, la Emperatriz comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro-Ya que los Rangers están aumentando sus fuerzas, creo que lo justo sería que nosotros también lo hiciéramos, es hora de llamar a nuestros amigos ¿no crees Lilim?-pregunto mirando a su muñeca, misma que asintió y cuyos ojos brillaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Después de que la batalla terminara, los Rangers se encontraron con Varum, quien dirigió su vista hacia Kaito, que lo veía de manera reprobatoria-¿Vas a volver a decírmelo?-pregunto con fastidio.

-Si vas a pelear contra el Undead World no puedes poner en peligro a las personas-gruño Kaito.

-Creo que proteger a los inocentes es parte de la labor de los Rangers, no es de mi interés ni mi problema, tal vez hayan vencido a Necronomica, pero aún no han derrotado a todo el Undead World, tendré que encargarme de eso-dijo Varum comenzando a retirarse.

-Te deseo suerte-dijo Aria de pronto, provocando que Varum la viera.

-No necesito suerte para pelear contra ellos-señalo con molestia.

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Aria-te deseo suerte para que puedas seguir manteniendo esa actitud de frialdad y de poca importancia a todos los demás seres vivos, porque créeme, no es fácil seguir así por siempre-aseguro la Rangers Negro, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos, pero Sunset sonrió.

-Patrañas-gruño Varum retirándose tras decir eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo y misterioso aliado ha aparecido, sin embargo, posee unos ideales muy similares a los que solía tener Aria, será acaso que esto traiga problemas en el futuro"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _puedes estar segura de que ella tiene planes muy siniestros en su mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _esta semana fue muy dura con el trabajo, además del estrés de no saber cómo se iban a tomar la noticia de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _para Necrosis, aunque ya es adulta, todo esto no es más que un juego, uno muy sádico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no creas que lo toma a la ligera, después de todo, quiere a Sunset a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente me agrada y quiero usarla en cuanto se dé la oportunidad, ya estoy pensando en ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _una idea bastante interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _Zordon fue muy precavido en muchos aspectos, después de todo, no hay que olvidar quienes conformaban la Alianza del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _bueno, ya casi terminamos con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _a la que más trabajo le está dando aprenderlo es a Aria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _esa es una ventaja que ellos dos tienen, ya que ni Batman tiene energía infinita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _lo malo es tener que trabajar, como diría el buen y sabio Don Ramón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _solo hasta el capítulo 22, así que solo hay que ver cuantos salen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hamon:** _es bastante pesado, estoy pensando en alguna solución para los futuros fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _gracias, ya solo falta ver cuantos OC más van a aparecer dado mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Edge Hell Razor:** _ya le pedí que me las dijera de nuevo, ya que ahora tengo menos presión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _si gustas volver a decírmelas para responderlas, ya que ahora tengo menos presión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Regulus Leo, Hamon, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Spectrum Prime,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Mecanica Peligrosa

" _ **Un nuevo y misterioso guerrero ha aparecido, otro enemigo del Undead World, mismo que al parecer posee los mismos ideales que Aria tenía en el pasado, en el cual no se preocupaba en nada por lo que sucediera con los inocentes, lo que parece demostrar que tiene cierta rivalidad, tras escuchar esto, Necrosis ha decidido que es hora de aumentar su imperio y por eso ha decido llamar a algunos de sus amigos para poder divertirse en grande, una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar y la balanza de poder entre el bien y el mal seguirá cambiando de manera constante ¿Quién será el que obtenga la mayor ventaja en esta situación tan crítica? La guerra en contra del Undead World continua"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Mecánica Peligrosa**

El día había comenzado una vez más en la ciudad de Angel Grove, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación más aquellas que la vida siempre traía consigo, algo sumamente normal, hasta que…

El sonido de un motor capto la atención de algunos ciudadanos que estaban cruzando la calle y fue cuando una motocicleta paso a una velocidad sumamente peligrosa, con la cual casi atropella a muchos ciudadanos inocentes, detrás de ese maniático se encontraban los Power Rangers, quienes iban a bordo de sus motos.

-¡Ese sujeto está loco!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

-¡Aunque su moto sí que es muy rápida!-señalo Odd sorprendido por la velocidad de la moto de su atacante actual.

El monstruo se detuvo de manera sorpresiva, provocando que los Rangers frenaran bruscamente, quedando ante el monstruo que los estaba atacando, este era del género femenino, con un penado estilo punk, un visor de color rojo, piel azul oscura, chaqueta de cuero con picos, unas muñecas con picos, al igual que sus botas y pantalones algo rotos.

-Cielos-dijo Spike sorprendido.

-Hola perdedores, yo soy Speed Phantom, la reina de la velocidad y lo último que verán en sus pobres y patéticas vidas-sentencio Speed Phantom sonriendo siniestramente.

-Por favor, como si no hubiéramos escuchado eso antes-se burló Aria alistándose para la batalla.

-Seguramente han enfrentado uno que otro monstruo peligroso, pero ninguno se compara a mí, yo soy la máxima corredora de todo el planeta y si no me creen, solo intenten atraparme-sentencio comenzando a correr.

-¡Tras ella!-indico Sunset y los Rangers comenzaron a perseguir a Speed Phantom, la cual no bromeaba al decir que su moto era sumamente veloz.

En esos, en una de mecánica, una joven estaba saliendo de la misma con algunas cosas que compro, se trataba de una chica de estatura normal, pelo cobrizo amarrado en una media cola con trenza, su tono de piel es pálida, sus ojos son azules y el largo de su pelo es poco después de los hombros. Su vestimenta consiste en una playera de manga larga color negra y encima una de manga corta color gris espacial y una chaqueta de cuero negra, usa jeans de mezclilla rasgados y Vans negras con guantes de motociclista negros.

-Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto-le dijo el dependiente.

-Hasta la próxima-se despidió la chica sonriendo-oh si, este va a ser un gran día-dijo sonriendo levemente, cuando de pronto, un sonido capto su atención, al voltear, se topó con Speed Phantom.

-¡Ahí hay una víctima!-declaro sonriendo siniestramente-¡Zombis!-invoco liberando a un grupo de Zombis, para que la atacaran.

Al ver eso, los Rangers se alarmaron y mucho-¡Oh no!-grito Starlight preocupada por la chica.

-¡Kenneth! ¡Odd! ¡Spike! ¡Ayúdenla, nosotras seguiremos a ese monstruo!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, mientras los chicos se dirigían a ayudar a la chica, que grito asustada al verse rodeada por los Zombis.

Fue cuando Kenneth apareció y le dio una patada a un Zombis, mismo que estuvo a punto de morderla-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-S…si…gracias…-agradeció la chica.

-Busca un sitio seguro, pronto-le dijo Spike colocándose junto a su amigo, para después comenzar la batalla contra los Zombis.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría, Sheer los estaba viendo desde la cima de una casa, con una sonrisa sumamente satisfecha-Parece que Speed Phantom está haciendo un excelente trabajo, aunque esos Zombis necesitan mejorar y mucho-gruño viendo como los soldados estaba siendo derrotados, de nuevo.

Los tres Rangers estaban teniendo una buena racha en contra de los Zombis, pero estos seguían atacando sin detenerse, repentinamente, Speed Phantom reapareció una vez más, la motociclista sonrió al ver eso, el resto de los Rangers aún no llegaba y fue cuando la maligna criatura les disparo a traición.

El impacto fue certero, lanzando a los tres Rangers por los aires y provocando que cayeran al suelo, perdiendo su transformación y quedando tendidos en el suelo, lo que provoco la risa de parte de Speed Phantom.

-Ahora me desharé de tres Rangers de una vez más-sentencio riéndose, de pronto, un disparo salió de la nada, viniendo de la moto de Sunset.

-¡Resistan chicos!-grito Sunset.

-Ya nos veremos en otro momento-aseguro Speed Phantom retirándose.

Cuando las tres Rangers llegaron, rápidamente bajaron de sus motos y corrieron a su lado-¿Se encuentran bien amigos?-pregunto Starlight.

-Esa cosa dispara fuerte-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

-Y es sumamente rápida, ni siquiera no nos acercamos ni a diez metros de ella-gruño Aria molesta.

-Será mejor volver con Dulcea, ella debe saber que hacer-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Lo que nadie sabía, eras que aquella chica había visto todo, incluso cuando los tres chicos perdieron sus poderes, ellos habían salvado su vida, lo justo era que ella debía hacer algo para poder ayudarlos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Speed Phantom regreso al Undead World y dejando la moto afuera del palacio, ingreso al mismo, encontrándose con Necrosis-He vuelto triunfal mi señora-aseguro Speed Phantom reverenciándola.

-Supongo que tu misión fue todo un éxito ¿no es así?-pregunto Necrosis sonriendo.

-Esos Rangers no pudieron verme ni el polvo, mi motocicleta es demasiado para ellos-aseguro Speed Phantom-y estuve a punto de eliminar a tres de ellos-.

-Eso ya es algo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien estuvo cerca de destruir a los Rangers, pero recuerda muy bien lo que te dije, yo quiero a Sunset Shimmer como nueva muñeca…-

-Yo también la quiero como una muñeca-intervino Sheer imaginándose a Sunset en esos momentos.

-Claro, a los demás mátalos, pero quiero que me dejes a Sunset vivita y coleando ¿entendido?-pregunto Necrosis amenazándola con su espada.

-Por supuesto gran líder-acepto Speed Phantom.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras contarle a Dulcea lo sucedido, su mentora se quedó sumamente pensativa-¿Emplearon la velocidad de reserva?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Lo hicimos y ni siquiera alcanzamos a rozarla-respondió Aria cruzada de brazos.

-La moto de Speed Phantom es demasiado veloz, casi atropella a varias personas y si no lo hizo fue por pura suerte-dijo Starlight.

-O porque ella no quiso hacerlo-corrigió Sunset con seriedad-¿Cómo vamos a detenerla si no podemos ni alcanzarla?-pregunto la peli fuego y Dulcea se quedó pensando.

-No será sencillo, pero no pierdan las esperanzas, recuerden que siempre apareceré una solución, solo tenemos que ser pacientes, por el momento deben ir a la escuela, los llamare si Speed Phantom vuelve a aparecer-aseguro Dulcea.

Los Rangers asintieron y se dispusieron a retirarse, pero Kenneth no pudo evitar decir-Esperemos que esa solución no tarde en aparecer-dijo con preocupación y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las clases estaban en curso en esos momentos, aunque a esas horas, Kenneth, Odd y Spike tenían clase de E.F., por lo que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela haciendo algunas abdominales, mientras el maestro revisaba la condición física de los estudiantes.

Fue entonces que aquella chica de la mañana hizo acto de aparición, acercándose al profesor-Disculpe señor-llamo con voz tímida.

-¿Qué sucede jovencita?-pregunto el maestro.

-Busco a esos tres chicos que están ahí-señalo la chica con bastante temor en su voz, ya que no le agradaba interrumpir una clase.

-¡Kenneth! ¡Odd! ¡Spike!-grito el entrenador con voz potente, captando la atención de los tres.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esta jovencita los está buscando-señalo el maestro.

Los tres Rangers se vieron confundidos y se acercaron a la chica-¿Podemos ayudarla?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Hola…me llamo Arisa Raymell y solo…quiero agradecerles por haberme salvado en la mañana-dijo Arisa con voz tímida.

Los tres chicos se vieron entre sí confundidos y fue cuando Odd la reconoció-¡Es la chica que Speed Phantom intento atropellar en la mañana!-grito y Kenneth le tapó la boca.

-Lo que MI amigo…al cual voy a patearle el trasero más tarde-dijo entre dientes-quiso decir…es que no sabemos de qué está hablando señorita-dijo Kenneth.

-No tienen que ocultármelo, los vi transformarse después de que esa loca en motocicleta les disparara-explico Arisa y los tres se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Creo que ya nos cacho-dijo Spike.

Kenneth índico con la mirada que se retiraran a un lugar donde pudieran hablar con más calma antes de que alguien los escuchara, una vez que se apartaron, el Rangers Azul le pidió que no dijera nada sobre eso.

-En serio lo agradeceríamos mucho-dijo Kenneth.

-No se preocupen, yo sé guardar un secreto, pero…me gustaría poder ayudarlos…quiero pagarles por haberme salvado la vida…si gustan pueden visitarme en mi taller-dijo entregándoles una tarjeta con su nombre y dirección-sé que esto es…muy raro…pero les puedo asegurar que…quizás sepa cómo ayudarles…-dijo retirándose.

Los tres Rangers se vieron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, pero una cosa era segura, tendrían que decirles a las demás, por lo que esa tarde tendrían que acudir al taller de aquella chica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras haberle informado a Dulcea lo que ocurrió, una vez que pusieron al tanto a las demás, se dirigieron al taller de aquella chica, su mentora les dijo que tuvieran cuidado en caso de que fuera una trampa, pero que también tuvieran un poco de fe.

Una vez que los Rangers llegaron a casa de Arisa, esta los saludo con mucha timidez, en especial por la mirada que lanzaba Aria-Muy bien chiquilla, dinos ¿Cómo pretendes ayudar exactamente?-cuestiono Aria y Arisa retrocedió asustada.

-Aria por favor-intervino Sunset y la aludida solo aparto la vista con fastidio-dinos ¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente?-.

-Yo…solo…quiero ayudar…aunque fue…muy rápido…me di cuenta de que…sus motos no pueden igualar la velocidad de su enemigo…-.

-¿Y tú podrías hacer algo por eso?-pregunto Starlight con amabilidad.

-Yo…creo que puedo…quiero intentarlo…bueno…si ustedes me lo permiten…-dijo Arisa con mucha timidez en su voz.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, no tenían muchas opciones en esos momentos, así que decidieron correr el riesgo, aunque Aria estuvo a punto de darle una advertencia bastante amenazante, por fortuna, Sunset impidió que dijera o hiciera algo indebido.

Sabiendo que ese era el trabajo de su vida, Arisa comenzó a trabajar con las motos de los Rangers, quienes la ayudaban en todo lo que podían, la chica tuvo que reconocer que esas motos tenían un mecanismo que nunca antes había visto, pero tras analizarlo desde otros puntos de vista, se dio cuenta de que podía trabajar en ellos.

El tiempo pasó, con los Rangers ayudando en lo que podían y Arisa trabajando duramente, Aria tuvo que reconocerle que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, aunque nunca diría algo como eso, después de todo, la Ranger Negro no era de los que animaban mucho a otros.

Odd paso una de las llaves a Arisa, para luego colocar su mano en uno de los asientos de las motos de los Rangers, siendo la de Aria, la cual tiro por accidente, ante eso, Odd trago profundamente y volteando con mucho miedo, se topó con el rostro molesto de Aria.

-¿Debería empezar a correr ahora?-pregunto Odd nerviosamente y Aria solo gruño como un perro rabioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con las clases terminadas, los niños ya estaban libres para divertirse en los parques de la ciudad, fue entonces que Speed Phantom hizo acto de aparición, siempre en su mortal moto, teniendo su vista fija en los pequeños.

-Cielos, que escena tan linda, niños jugando tranquilamente en el parque, mírenlos, tan inocentes y tan felices, listos para ser arrollados-sentencio acelerando y emprendiendo la persecución.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba pensando en la situación actual, cuando la esfera detecto energía maligna del Undead World, rápidamente, se dirigió a ver lo que estaba pasando-¡Rangers! ¡Speed Phantom ha vuelto y está tratando de atropellar a unos niños en el parque!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Taller**

Sunset recibió el informe y miro a todos alarmados-Problemas, esa loca motociclista ha vuelto-dijo con tono preocupado.

-¿Aún falta mucho para que estén terminadas?-pregunto Aria, que tenía a Odd sujetado del cuello, aplicándole una llave sumamente dolorosa, de tal manera que el rubio ya estaba poniéndose morado.

-De hecho…ya termine…-respondió Arisa con cierto temor-a pesar de que tu moto se dañó un poco con la caída y se le doblo el manubrio…-.

-No me ayudas-dijo Odd a duras penas, ya que conforme Arisa le decía todo a Aria, estaba aumentaba el agarre al cuello de Odd.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con timidez.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a la acción-indico Sunset-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron transformándose y dejando a Arisa sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Speed Phantom perseguía a los niños sin compasión alguna, pero mientras lo hacía jugaba con ellos, ya que les daba la idea de que estaban consiguiendo escapar de ella, solo para sorprenderlos después acelerando a gran velocidad, asustándolos mucho, sus madres tomaron a los más pequeños en sus brazos y ahora corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, por desgracia, una mujer cayó al suelo con su niña pequeña en brazos, que grito asustada, especialmente cuando Speed Phantom acelero para atropellarlas.

-¡Las primeras víctimas!-sentencio sonriendo sádicamente, la mujer solo pudo abrazar con fuerza a su hija, con intención de protegerla con su cuerpo, pero un disparo detuvo el avance de Speed Phantom-¿Qué mierda?-cuestiono molesta.

Los Rangers aparecieron en sus motos-¡Esta carrera termina aquí!-aseguro Sunset junto con sus amigos.

-Vaya, ustedes no saben cuándo rendirse, realmente tienen que aprender que hay batallas que no pueden ganar o mejor dicho, carreras que nunca podrán ganar-sentencio riéndose.

-¡Eso es lo que vamos a ver!-aseguro Starlight desafiante y Speed Phantom se rio divertida.

-¡Muy bien, si eso quieren, traten de atraparme!-reto acelerando y comenzando con su huida, los Rangers no tardaron en comenzar la persecución, siguiéndola muy de cerca, aunque eso era lo que Speed Phantom quería hacerles creer-¡Coman mi polvo patéticos Rangers!-declaro acelerando y moviéndose a una velocidad tan impresionante, que dejo un rastro de llamas detrás de ella.

-¡Creo que es hora de ver que tanto mejor las motos Arisa!-indico Sunset.

-¡Más vale que esto funcione o de lo contrario la destripare!-aseguro Aria y sus amigos no sabían si tomarse eso en serio o no, optaron por lo primero y desearon que funcionaran a la perfección.

Apenas aceleraron un poco, las motos salieron disparadas a una velocidad impresionante, las mejoras que Arisa les hizo, sumado al espíritu de los Guardianes fue una combinación realmente ganadora.

Speed Phantom se rio divertida, especialmente cuando creyó que ya los había dejado atrás, pero cuando miro de reojo-¿Qué coño?-exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Te sorprendimos?-pregunto Sunset desenvainando su espada, lanzando un golpe contra la moto de Speed Phantom, quien ante eso se enfureció y saco una cadena, la cual alzo sobre ella, encendiéndola en fuego negro.

-¡Veamos quien puede más Ranger!-bramo Speed Phantom comenzando a perseguirla y lanzando varios golpes con la cadena como si fuera un látigo, Sunset esquivaba los golpes maniobrando peligrosamente.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sunset!-grito Starlight.

-¡No lo digas, solo hagámoslo!-indico Aria y el grupo acelero, alcanzando a Speed Phantom, tomándola por sorpresa, la motociclista disparo todas sus armas, mismas que los Rangers esquivaron maniobrando.

-¡Tal vez sean igual de rápidos que yo, pero aun así no son nada para mí!-sentencio disparando varios misiles contra los Rangers, quienes los esquivaron, Kenneth, Odd y Spike se ocuparon de distraer la atención de Speed Phantom, momento que Sunset, Starlight y Aria aprovecharon para atacarla de manera sorpresiva.

El inesperado ataque de las tres Rangers, fue suficiente para que la moto de Speed Phantom explotara en pedazos, mientras que ella saltaba de la moto, aterrizando en pie en el suelo, solo para ver como los Rangers se agrupaban ante ella.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto!-declaro furiosa.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Es hora de que te detengas!-anuncio Sunset y acelerando, los seis Rangers embistieron a Speed Phantom en sus motos.

La criatura no soporto tantos impactos y finalmente cayó al suelo, explotando y marcando su final, mientras los Rangers se detenían y bajaban de sus motos-¡Es fue totalmente radical!-grito Odd.

-Voy a reconocerlo, esa torpe hizo un buen trabajo-reconoció Aria.

Pero en ese momento, Tsue y Yabaiba hicieron acto de aparición en el campo de batalla-Vaya, es una pena, realmente pensé que con su velocidad lo haría mucho mejor-dijo Yabaiba.

-Bueno, ahora ciertamente lo hará-dijo Tsue-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y Speed Phantom hizo acto de aparición en su forma gigante.

Al ver esto, los Rangers se pusieron en alerta total, pero decidieron que era el momento de actuar-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Titanes Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición, iniciando la combinación-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-.

El Titán apareció de perfil ante Speed Phantom, quien comenzó a hacer girar su cadena ante los Rangers-¡Vamos a bailar Mega Tonto!-declaro y fue cuando el Titán la reto con su mano.

Speed Phantom arremetió contra el Megazord, lanzándole varios golpes con su cadena, mismos que el Titán evadía haciendo su cuerpo a un lado, más la corredora no dejaba de atacarlo, esta vez, empleando dos cadenas en contra el Megazord, quien seguía evadiéndolos moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado.

Finalmente, una de las cadenas de Speed Phantom logro enredarse en el brazo derecho del Megazord y no falto mucho para que la otra consiguiera lo mismo, para encanto de Speed Phantom, que se rio siniestramente.

-¡Los atrape!-anuncio riéndose de forma despiadada.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

De pronto, el Megazord Titán enredo sus manos por complete en las cadenas y las sujeto con fuerza-¡Más bien diría que nosotros te atrapamos!-declaro Sunset.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Speed Phantom antes de ser jalada por el Megazord.

Con un fuerte movimiento, el Megazord estrello repetidamente a Speed Phantom contra el suelo, una y otra vez, para después lanzarla por los aires, liberándose del agarre de las cadenas, Speed Phantom aterrizo violentamente contra el suelo y cuando se incorporó, fue solo para recibir varios golpes de parte del Megazord, mismos que la lanzaron por los aires.

-¡Espada de Luz y Oscuridad!-invocaron los Rangers y el Megazord obtuvo sus dos espadas-¡Marea de Fuego!-.

Lanzando sus golpes finales contra Speed Phantom, quien los recibió todos directamente sin poder evitarlo, cayendo al suelo y encontrándose con su final definitivo en una explosión, dejando al Megazord posando en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba sumamente decepcionada con el resultado obtenido tras este nuevo intento-¡No es justo! ¡Creí que las carreras de moto tenían que terminar con accidentes y muertes, no con un final feliz!-gruño molesta.

-Eso pasa cuando los Rangers interfieren su alteza-explico el Gremlin Listo haciendo una nueva pintura de ellos.

-Rayos, los juegos ya no son tan divertidos como solían serlo antes-dijo con pesar y tristeza en su voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Arisa acababa de terminar de revisar el motor de un auto que le llevaron para revisar, ya estaba disponiendo a lavarse, cuando se topó con los Rangers-Hola-saludo Sunset.

-H…hola-respondió Arisa con cierto tono de miedo en su voz, recordando mucho a Fluttershy.

-No tienes que sentir miedo-dijo Sunset-solo queremos agradecerte por habernos ayudado-.

-Las mejoras que le hiciste a las motocicletas fueron de mucha ayuda-aseguro Starlight-incluso Aria lo reconoce-la aludida desvió la mirada con molestia.

-No le hagas caso a su actitud, ella es así-señalo Kenneth-pero el punto es que trajimos a alguien que le gustaría hablar con ustedes-.

Arisa se quedó confundida y fue cuando Dulcea hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a la chica-Hola Arisa-saludo con una sonrisa amistosa-los Rangers me contaron como los ayudaste, estoy muy agradecida por ello y como muestra de gratitud quisiera ofrecerte algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Arisa confundida.

-Nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a darle mantenimiento continuo a las motos, con tus habilidades estoy segura de que las motocicletas estarán en muy buenas manos, considera una Ranger honoraria-dijo Dulcea, dejando a Arisa sorprendida y muda.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-dijo cuándo pudo hablar.

-Solo di que aceptas, por favor-pidió Dulcea con gentileza y Arisa se quedó pensando un momento, para finalmente sonreír y asentir, nunca se imaginó que la vida le daría una sorpresa como esa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva ayuda ha aparecido en la vida de los Rangers, alguien que se encargara de mantener las motos en perfecto estado, más la amenaza del Undead World sigue presente"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Marie Caster, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, The LAV, Spectrum Prime (no me dejo ingresar al enlace, por eso no los puse en su momento), Espadachín de la Luz, Revolver, Tenzalucard123, Iron Mario, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Giorno Joestar, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, B Buccellati, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metalli, Doppio The Diavo, Polnareff Silver, Joestar, Zeppeli, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, White Killer 09, El Monitor, Kurtlaraperdomo, E.I. Lara, Dio The World, Blaitor21, Ermanspin, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Edge Hell Razor, Revolver, The Shadow Void, Black Hunter, Odín, Ryo Red, Hamon, Raft, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Tetsuma Gundam, Dark Emperor, Ant, Wind Slayer, Blood Avenger, Poseidón,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Guerrero Antiguo

" _ **Mientras los Rangers se encontraban en una nueva batalla en contra de un monstruo llamado Speed Phantom, quien empleaba una motocicleta que le daba una gran ventaja, conocieron a una chica llamada Arisa, que se dedicaba a la mecánica, con ayuda de esta chica, que descubrió la identidad de los Rangers después de que Kenneth, Odd y Spike la salvaran de los Zombis, se ofreció a ayudarlos modificando sus motos o mejor dicho, mejorarlas para combatir a este terrible monstruo, gracia a ella, pudieron darle batalla a Speed Phantom y finalmente vencerla, consiguiendo una nueva aliada, pues Dulcea le ofreció ser parte del equipo Ranger, ayudando a dar mantenimiento constante a las motocicletas y otros aparatos que puedan necesitar en el futuro"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Guerrero Antiguo**

 **Hace 20 Años**

En el mundo de origen de Sunset y de Aria, una nueva batalla estaba desatándose en contra del Undead World, en medio de ese ataque de Zombis y Gremlins, se encontraba Shen, acompañada de varios de sus amigos y aliados, todos luchando por defender su hogar de la maldad de Necronomica.

-¡No se rindan! ¡Sigan luchando!-grito Shen con fuerza, animando a todas sus tropas y amigos.

En medio de aquella batalla, se encontraba un guerrero cuya vestimenta es igual a la que usaban Merrick y los guerreros de Animarium en la primera batalla contra los Orgs, pero con ropas grises en vez de blanco y una máscara de tigre que cubre su rostro.

Aquel guerrero luchaba con unas cuantas hordas de Zombis, a los cuales derribaba usando un par de Katanas en la batalla, de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente y el monstruo a cargo de ese ataque hizo acto de aparición.

Parecía un elefante humanoide de color gris oscuro, con algunas partes del cuerpo podridas y otras exponiendo parte de sus músculos, así como huesos y una que otra costilla en el abdomen, aquel monstruo alzo su trompa y lanzo un atronador rugido de batalla con la misma.

-¡Shen Shimmer!-bramo con furia-¡Por órdenes de la Emperatriz Necronomica estoy aquí para acabar con tu miserable existencia!-sentencio preparándose para atacar.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-reto Shen lanzándose a la batalla y viceversa, Shen lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero la piel de ese monstruo era increíblemente dura, pero Shimmer no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no cuando sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir.

Dando un salto y un giro en el aire, ataco al monstruo con varias patadas, seguido de un golpe con su espada, pero entonces, el elefante la sujetó de una pierna con su trompa y la lanzo contra una roca, estrellándola con fuerza de espaldas, lanzando otro rugido de furia, el elefante arremetió contra Shen listo para embestirla.

-¡Shen cuidado!-grito el guerrero empujándola a tiempo, recibiendo él el tremendo impacto de la cabeza del monstruo.

-¡Ryan!-grito Shen al ver eso, provocando que activara su Armadura Fénix y lanzara una llamarada contra el monstruo, dándole directamente y lanzándolo por los aires, aunque no se supo si lo había vencido, pero la prioridad ahora era atender a un malherido Ryan, cuyo cuerpo se veía gravemente lastimado, incluso su máscara cayó al suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hoy**

 **Angel Grove**

Un barco de pasajeros, mismos que acababa de llegar del oriente, anclo en los muelles de la ciudad y de este bajo un pasajero en especial, se trataba de un chico de 18 años, de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes, piel blanca y mide 1,75. Normalmente viste una túnica negra con bordados de plata juntos con unos pantalones y zapatos deportivos, pero cuando está en sus entrenamientos, cuando esta con la gente normal usa una remera gris, chaqueta blanca, con pantalones largos color negro y zapatillas de color verde con rayas negras, en cuanto el joven descendió del barco, miro la ciudad que estaba a su alrededor.

-Entonces, esta es la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, es impresionante-reconoció sin darle mucha importancia-ahora, a cumplir con mi deber-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la ciudad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Yabaiba se presentó ante Necrosis sumamente emocionado-Disculpe majestad, quiero decirle que mientras me encontraba revisando algunas cosas en uno de los cementerios que rodean el palacio encontré algo que seguramente le interesara y mucho-informo Yabaiba.

-¿De qué se puede tratar?-pregunto Necrosis mirando a Lilim y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-Jefa, quiero presentarle a uno de los monstruos más temibles y poderosos que han existido en todo el imperio del Undead World, el buen y poderoso Elephantom-presento Yabaiba y el monstruo hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo ferozmente.

-¡A su servicio!-se presentó el monstruo.

Necrosis miro al monstruo sin entender de que estaba hablando Yabaiba-Si me permite informarle mi señora-intervino Segadora-este es uno de los monstruos más temibles que su madre uso en la guerra en contra de Shen Shimmer y sus fuerzas, y fue el que más cerca estuvo de acabar con ella en su momento-.

-Vaya, eso sí que es impresionante-reconoció Necrosis-pero yo no quiero eliminar a la Shimmer actual, yo quiero que se convierta en mi nueva muñeca favorita-.

-No se preocupe gran jefa, estoy consciente de su deseo y no planeo destruir a la actual Shimmer, solo la dejare algo lastimada para poder traérsela sin problema alguno, aunque espero que se me permita acabar con el resto de los Rangers-pidió Elephantom.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo, muy bien, te permitiré ir en esta misión y Segadora irá contigo, solo por precaución-señalo Necrosis y la aludida asintió ante las órdenes de su líder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Sunset y Leah habían decidido salir de compras, aunque la peli fuego pidió que Leah la acompañara, ya que quería tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella, después de todo, Leah aún tenía muchas cosas dentro de sí, como el hecho de que nunca pudo cumplir su promesa de entregar a Hitler a la justicia.

Después de hacer algunas compras, Sunset le invito a Leah un helado, hecho que la chica acepto por educación, mientras comían, Leah tuvo un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-No…no es nada…-dijo Leah, para luego sonreír-es solo que…no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que disfrute de algo como esto, algo tan sencillo y simple como un helado-.

-¿Qué es lo que tú y los demás hicieron durante todos estos años?-pregunto Sunset.

-Buscamos a los Nazis que aún quedaban vivos, aquellos que se escondieron por todo el mundo para evitar su justo castigo, no puedo creer lo miserables que eran…cuando los Aliados atacaron los campos de concentración, muchos de ellos rogaron por sus vidas, uno de ellos me rogo a mí…me dio mucho asco…recuerdo que le pregunte cuantas personas le rogaron por sus vidas y no se compadeció de ellas, pero yo nunca pude matarlos, siempre fue bastante débil-reconoció con tristeza.

-Yo creo que fuiste muy fuerte-señalo Sunset captando la atención de Leah-si Zordon los escogió a ustedes para ayudar a poner fin a esa guerra, entonces fue porque se dio cuenta de que en su interior había algo maravilloso, no creas que no te entiendo, ya que yo también tuve esos pensamientos sobre el desgraciado que me violo, pero luego entendí…que al final, la venganza no resolvería nada, eso no cambiara lo que me hizo, así como tampoco matar a esos malditos devolvería a todos los que mataron-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Leah con seriedad-pero…a veces quisiera haber podido hacerles sentir el mismo dolor y terror que hicieron sentir a tantos, en especial a Hitler-.

-Concuerdo-reconoció Sunset y ambas se rieron.

A lo lejos, se encontraba el chico que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, manteniendo su vista en Sunset, mientras hablaba con Leah, el joven veía fijamente a la peli fuego-No puedo creer lo parecida que es a ella, realmente es como ver a Shen, excepto por el cabello, pero todo lo demás…es la viva imagen de ella-reconoció.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba practicando sus movimientos de batalla, cuando de pronto, sintió una energía sumamente familiar, misma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, rápidamente se acercó a la esfera y quedo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ryan-murmuro comenzando a sonreír-no puedo creer que este aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo-la sonrisa de Dulcea desapareció para dar paso a una de alarma, ya que la esfera comenzó a emitir la neblina oscura, señal de que había problemas-oh no, temo que no es el único que regreso-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Sunset y Leah ya habían terminado sus helados, la conversación fue sumamente agradable y tranquila, por lo que ahora era el momento de volver a sus respectivos hogares, cuando de pronto, el suelo tembló de manera violenta, lo que provoco que la gente gritara de terror.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Leah.

-¡Ahí está tu respuesta!-señalo Sunset y fue cuando Elephantom hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Segadora, al ver a los villanos, la gente emprendió la huida rápidamente.

-Bien, hela allí-señalo Segadora y Elephantom miro a Sunset, viéndola de arriba abajo con mucho detenimiento.

-Es verdad, tú eres la hija de Shen Shimmer, este es un verdadero regalo de los Infiernos, es como si la Bestia del Mal en persona me diera otra oportunidad de vengarme-sentencio riéndose.

-¿Acaso te conozco? Porque recordaría haberle pateado el trasero a un adefesio como tú-señalo Sunset con burla.

-Tal vez tu y yo no nos conozcamos, pero tu madre y yo tuvimos una historia, una batalla que quedó inconclusa, ahora voy a terminarla eliminándote a ti de una vez por todas-sentencio bramando con furia y disparando sus colmillos como si fueran misiles.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Leah y ambas saltaron hacia un lado a tiempo, mientras los colmillos destruían una gran parte del lugar.

-¡Guardián Dragón!-invoco Sunset transformándose-¡Dulcea! ¡Llama a los otros cuanto antes!-pidió Sunset lanzándose a la batalla.

Leah se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Sunset, pero Segadora hizo acto de aparición-Lo siento, pero esta es una pelea privada, tú peleara conmigo-reto la guerrera sonriendo y Leah se puso en guardia.

-Si eso quieres-acepto Leah preparándose para la batalla.

Sunset ataco a Elephantom con su espada, pero el monstruo resistió el golpe de la espada que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza, su ataque no solo no lo hirió, sino que la lanzo por los aires como si hubiera golpeado un resorte, Elephantom embistió a Sunset con su cabeza, para después sujetarla de una pierna y lanzarla contra un poste de luz.

La peli fuego quedo algo aturdida y el sonido de fuerte pisadas la hizo reaccionar, haciéndose a un lado muy a tiempo, ya que por poco era aplastada por los gigantescos pies de Elephantom, quien reconoció que para ser tan pequeña era muy ágil.

-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco Sunset transformándose al siguiente nivel y atacando al monstruo de nuevo, lanzando varios golpes con su espada, al tiempo que Elephantom atacaba con sus colmillos, un choque sumamente poderoso, pero para Sunset era como intentar golpear algo mucho más duro que el acero.

Con un potente puñetazo, Elephantom lanzo a Sunset contra una pared, misma que hundió debido a la fuerza con la que se estrelló contra la misma, provocando la risa del temible y gigantesco monstruo.

-¡Esto es demasiado fácil! ¡Estoy comenzando a dudar que realmente seas la hija de Shen Shimmer e incluso me cuesta trabajo creer que hayas sido capaz de derrotar a la Emperatriz Necronomica!-se burló Elephantom.

-¡Con gusto te demostrare lo contrario!-aseguro Sunset levantándose como pudo, pero entonces, Elephantom soplo de su tropa una ventisca de hielo, congelando las piernas de Sunset-¡Mierda!-.

-¡Sunset!-grito Leah disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero Segadora la detuvo.

-¡Olvídate de ella, preocúpate por ti!-sentencio atacando.

Sunset trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas heladas le impedían hacer cualquier clase de movimiento, fue cuando Elephantom le disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándole directamente en el pecho, provocando que la peli fuego quedara en el suelo.

-Ya es momento de terminar con esto-declaro el monstruo preparándose para disparar sus colmillos de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo una voz detrás de Elephantom-y ya es tiempo de darte el castigo que te mereces-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el monstruo volteándose y encontrándose con el rostro de Ryan-¿Tu?-

-Me sorprende que sigas con vida y en tu inútil intento de acabar con los Shimmer-al escuchar eso, Sunset pudo comprender que ese joven no era ordinario, después de todo, era muy raro que alguien en ese mundo supiera de su linaje, fue cuando Ryan se quitó sus ropas, revelando el traje de combate que usaba en aquella guerra, para después colocarse la máscara de tigre-espero que no hayas olvidado que aún tenemos cuentas pendientes-declaro desenvainando sus Katanas.

-¡La última vez impediste que acabara con Shen, no vas a impedir que acabe con esta mocosa!-bramo lanzándose al ataque, Ryan evadió el golpe y Elephantom se estrelló contra un poste, mismo que derribo.

Ryan corrió con mucha agilidad y quedo ante Sunset-¿Te encuentras bien? Descuida, en seguida te liberare-dijo golpeando el hielo con sus Katanas y rompiéndolo.

-Si…no quiero sonar malagradecida, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Sunset.

-Me llamo Ryan Balork-se presentó el guerrero y el rugido de Elephantom llamo su atención-ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, primero tenemos que ocuparnos de ese tipo-.

Al escuchar eso, Elephantom se rio de manera burlona-¡Por favor! ¿Realmente creen que van a poder vencerme? ¡Si Shen no pudo hacerlo, entonces mucho menos lo harán ustedes!-sentencio preparándose para atacar a sus oponentes, cuando varios disparos lo golpearon-¿Qué?-.

-¡Quieto ahí Dumbo deforme!-grito Kenneth apareciendo junto con sus amigos.

-¿Quién putas es Dumbo?-cuestiono Aria con tono de fastidio.

-Tu mundo realmente era muy triste ¿verdad?-pregunto Odd y Aria lo amenazo con el puño, al tiempo que gruñía de forma muy aterradora-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!-grito Odd protegiéndose con sus brazos.

-Parece que has estado entretenida en estos momentos-observo Starlight.

Elephantom bramo con mucha fuerza, haciendo estremecer todo el luego, en especial cuando dio un pisotón con tal fuerza que provoco un pequeño sacudimiento de la Tierra-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que es fuerte!-exclamo Spike sorprendido por la fuerza de Elephantom.

-¡Esto es algo que requeriría de más poder! ¡Batallador Activado!-invoco Sunset-¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-.

-¡No creas que solo porque tu traje se volvió más llamativo vas a vencerme!-declaro Elephantom lanzándose contra Sunset y viceversa, aunque la peli fuego lo hizo abriendo sus alas para volar.

Ambos chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva que sacudió todo el lugar, pero al que más le dolió aquel golpe fue a Elephantom, el cual retrocedió sorprendido por el tremendo dolor que le causo aquel choque, Sunset rápidamente lanzo una serie de patadas a la cara del monstruo, para después dar un giro y golpearlo con su talón.

Sujetándolo de los colmillos, la peli fuego lo levanto sin problema alguno y girando a gran velocidad, lo arrojo contra el suelo-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco Sunset lanzando su estrella contra Elephantom, dándole directamente-¡Llama del Sol Naciente!-esta vez lanzo su ataque más poderoso, golpeándolo con fuerza.

Elephantom lanzo un bramido de dolor, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, mientras le peli fuego aterrizaba perfectamente de pie-Increíble-dijo Ryan sorprendido.

-Ese Modo Batallador es realmente asombroso-dijo Kenneth cruzado de brazos.

Justo en ese momento, Tsue y Yabaiba aparecieron-Vaya, creí que sería mucho más fuerte que eso-señalo Yabaiba.

-Bueno, ahora lo será ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y no paso mucho tiempo para que Elephantom reapareciera.

-¡Este si es que es un tamaño adecuado para un paquidermo!-declaro riéndose y provocando que los Rangers se reagruparan.

-¡Todavía hay trabajo que hacer!-señalo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder de la vida! ¡Zords Titanes Despierten!-los poderosos Titanes aparecieron y comenzaron su combinación-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Segadora logro derribar a Leah al dispararle un rayo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla de nuevo, Ryan apareció-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te importa si me uno a la batalla?-pregunto con seriedad.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Leah.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora, confórmate con saber que soy alguien que tiene un gran desagrado por el Undead World-respondió Ryan lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Elephantom lanzo un bramido de furia y arremetió contra el Megazord, embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza, para luego darle un golpe con su trompa, su cabeza, sus puños y sus pesadas patas, todos esos golpes eran realmente poderosos y provocaban un gran daño al Megazord.

-¡Cielos! ¡Este tipo golpea fuerte!-grito Odd preocupado.

-¡Tomen esto!-Elephantom disparo sus colmillos una vez más, dándole directamente al Megazord y derribándolo.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Elephantom lo aplasto repetidamente con sus patas, para luego comenzar a patearlo, lo que provocaba que la cabina principal se sacudiera violentamente, el Megazord trato de levantarse, pero el peso del monstruo sobre él le impedía poder hacer cualquier movimiento.

-¡Nos van a hacer tortilla!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Aun no! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

El majestuoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición en el cielo, blandiendo sus poderosas alas y embistiendo con fuerza a Elephantom, tomando por sorpresa al monstruo, que antes de poder reaccionar, recibió una serie de golpes con el pico y patas del poderoso Fénix, quien le disparo varias bolas de fuego.

-¿Con que quieren jugar rudo?-cuestiono Elephantom disparándole sus colmillos de nuevo, mismos que el Fénix evadía sin problema alguno y con mucha agilidad.

Girando de forma majestuosa, el Fénix se dirigió rumbo al Megazord, reflejándose en el ojo del mismo y comenzando la combinación, en cuanto ambos se combinaron, los ojos del Megazord brillaron intensamente.

-¿Lo hacen para impresionar? ¡Que patéticos son!-se burló Elephantom.

-¡Megazord Titán! ¡Misiles de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers disparando sus misiles.

Elephantom recibió todos esos impactos directamente, sin poder resistirlo y cayó al suelo, encontrándose con su fin en una poderosa explosión, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Segadora rodo por el suelo y cuando se levantó, recibió un golpe directo de parte de Leah, al tiempo que Ryan juntaba sus Katanas y disparaba un rayo de energía, mismo que fue suficiente para lanzarla por los aires y provocar que cayera al suelo.

-¿Te rindes?-cuestiono Leah, Segadora estuvo a punto de responder, cuando se dio cuenta de que los Rangers estaban por llegar.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-aseguro retirándose rápidamente del lugar, al tiempo que los Rangers llegaban al sitio.

-Vaya, parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo-señalo Starlight viendo al chico.

-Ni siquiera sé quién demonios es-dijo Leah mirando al guerrero con bastante desconfianza.

-Pero parece conocer a mi madre-dijo Sunset.

-¿A la directora Celestia?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio una patada-¡Oye!-

-Su otra madre-le señalo Kenneth y Odd comprendió a quien se refería.

-¿Conoce a Shen?-exclamo Aria mirando al guerrero fijamente.

-¿Por qué no habría de conocerla? Después de todo, yo pertenecí a sus tropas hace mucho tiempo-dijo Ryan quitándose la máscara y revelando su rostro, sorprendido a Aria.

-Debí haberlo sabido-gruño la guerrera cruzándose de brazos y desactivando su poder-solo tú podrías haber venido con un traje tan anticuado como ese-.

-Perdóname pero discúlpame, pero este es un traje sagrado, usado por los mismos guerreros antiguos que hace 3000 años defendieron y salvaron la Tierra del Amo Org-narro Ryan.

-Si…pero eso no nos dice quién eres-señalo Spike y sus amigos asintieron ante eso.

-Su nombre es Ryan-la voz de Dulcea se escuchó y la mentora de los Rangers hizo acto de aparición-y es uno de los guerreros que peleo al lado de tu madre contra el Undead World, Sunset-.

-Dulcea-saludo Ryan con una respetuosa reverencia.

-No te había visto en mucho tiempo-observo Dulcea.

-No desde que resulte herido en aquella batalla, recuerdo que Shen me envió a un templo en el oriente, donde fue atendido por monjes de mis heridas, esas heridas fueron peor de lo que pensé-señalo Ryan.

-Shen se dio cuenta de ello, por eso te envió a ese lugar, aunque fue principalmente por sugerencia mía, ya que ella sabía que en ese lugar podrían sanarte por completo, sin importar cuanto tiempo tardaran-explico Dulcea.

-Y vaya que tuvo razón-reconoció Ryan-por cierto, me doy cuenta de que ella…-Dulcea asintió y Ryan se rio-esa tonta, siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar, supongo que en eso se parece a ti-señalo viendo a Sunset-eres idéntica a ella, toda una guerrera, estoy segura de que estaría muy orgullosa de cuanto has crecido, al igual que tu padre, Lantis también fue un gran guerrero y un gran ser humano-.

-Gracias-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Bueno Ryan, bienvenido al equipo-dijo Dulcea alzando su mano.

-Es bueno volver-reconoció Ryan estrechándosela con fuerza, este era el comienzo de una nueva historia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado ha llegado a la guerra contra el Undead World, así como también una rivalidad ha nacido en esta batalla"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Zeus:** _bueno, ya apareció otro aliado que al parecer peleo al lado de Shen hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Aria podrá haber cambiado un poco, pero sigue siendo la misma gruñona del equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _incluso Batman necesita de uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que el Caballero de la Noche también tiene su mecánico personal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y nadie es mejor ejemplo que ello que Batman, que también cuenta con su mecánico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _debo decir que ya me siento un poco aliviado con el hecho de que ya van a terminar los OC…aunque me sigo sintiendo mal por mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _seguramente sería la plática más larga de todos los tiempos, con cada una tratando de comenzarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _a veces es bueno contar con algo de ayuda normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _por el momento ha llegado un viejo amigo de Shen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _¿será algo tipo "Fuerza Mística"? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Franco, Camilo Navas, Kid Shooter, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Ant, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Polnareff Silver, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Blaitor21, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Kurtlaraperdomo, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Revolver, Ryo Red, Odín, Raft, Hamon, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Knight Shadow, Blood Avenger,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Visitante del Espacio

" _ **Mientras Sunset y Leah tenían una salida de chicas, en la cual Sunset trato de mostrarle a la guerrera que la vida debe seguir a pesar de no haber conseguido lo que te proponías, fueron atacadas por un viejo enemigo de la madre de Sunset, un monstruo llamado Elephantom, el cual era sumamente poderoso, por fortuna, también recibieron la ayuda de un viejo amigo de Shen, un guerrero llamado Ryan, que también había peleado contra Elephantom en el pasado, siendo lastimado gravemente por este, después de una difícil batalla en contra de este temible monstruo, misma que pudieron ganar una vez más, obteniendo así un nuevo aliado en la lucha contra las fuerzas malignas de los No Muertos ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Visitante del Espacio**

En el espacio exterior, una nave se dirigía hacia el Planeta Tierra, siendo piloteado por un joven de pelo medio gris, Ojos Azules, Tez Clara. Camiseta amarilla con un círculo celeste, viste una chaqueta blanca de mangas largas con cuello alto, pantalón y zapatos marrones.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto una voz conocida por medio del sistema de comunicación.

-Por supuesto, me han hablado tanto de este planeta y sus maravillas que quiero conocerlo, estoy deseando conocer el mundo que vio nacer a los primeros Power Rangers, quienes lucharon valientemente contra la Alianza del Mal-dijo el chico emocionado.

-Como quieras, solo recuerda que el que haya nuevos Rangers significa que es porque están enfrentando una nueva amenaza, así que no te sorprendas si te encuentras con algo desagradable-le indico su amigo por el comunicador.

-Descuide maestro, estoy al tanto de ello-aseguro el chico viendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Sentada en su trono, Necrosis bostezo en señal de aburrimiento, viendo uno de sus programas favoritos de los humanos, "1000 Maneras de Morir", el problema es que eran los mismos episodios que vio la última vez, ya que ya había visto todas las temporadas y episodios.

-Esto ya es aburrido-dijo molesta-pensé que un programa que mostraba tantas maneras de morir mostraría algo mucho más divertido, parece que los humanos se les agota las buenas ideas con mucha facilidad, solo miren las porquerías de series que sacan en cada canal, quisiera que pasara algo interesante ¿Qué dices tú Lilim?-.

A la aludida le brillaron los ojos y Necrosis sonrió al comprender lo que su muñeca estaba pensando-Tienes razón, tal vez usar un monstruo y enviarlo a causar destrucción me animaría mucho-reconoció sonriendo y levantándose-pero ¿Qué clase de monstruo podríamos usar esta vez? Piensa, piensa ¡Lo tengo!-grito emocionada-¡Tu! ¡Ven aquí ahora!-.

A quien se refería la Emperatriz era un Zombi que tenía atuendo de pescador, lo que significaba que en vida fue un hombre que se dedicaba a la pesca o que por lo menos, pasaba el tiempo en esa actividad que se consideraba muy relajante, acercando ese a la Emperatriz, Necrosis le disparo un rayo y lo transformo en su nuevo monstruo.

-¡Soy Mad Fish y estoy a sus órdenes mi Emperatriz!-se presentó el nuevo monstruo.

Mantenía el atuendo de pescador, solo que su rostro ahora parecía el de un pescado mutante, más específicamente como una piraña, pero su cuello era tan largo que parecía el de una anguila, sus manos fueron reemplazadas por aletas, además de tener una cola de pez, escamas sumamente duras y una boca que sacaba filosos colmillos.

-Algo extravagante, pero sumamente divertido-expreso riéndose muy divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea recibió un llamado de parte de Andros, aunque el planeta de KO35 se encontraba sumamente lejos de la Tierra, la tecnología y recursos Rangers realmente eran algo sumamente útil para ellos, ya que podían comunicarse pese a la enorme distancia.

-Ya veo, un discípulo tuyo viene a la Tierra, eso me sorprende-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Qué alguien de KO35 vaya al planeta sin que haya una amenaza de por medio?-pregunto Andros divertido.

-No, que tú hayas aceptado tomar un discípulo-bromeo Dulcea, dejando a Andros con una mirada algo molesta, pero divertida.

-Oye-bromeo Andros.

-En fin, le informare a los Rangers que se preparen para recibirlo-aseguro Dulcea.

-Por favor, avísame cuando haya llegado a la Tierra y se haya encontrado con ustedes-pidió Andros.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Dulcea cortando la comunicación para seguir monitoreando lo que pasaba en la ciudad o en cualquier parte de la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Tras aterrizar en un lugar seguro, el joven llego a la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers en la Tierra, los que enfrentaron a la malvada Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Maestro Vile, el Imperio de las Maquinas, Divatox y a la mismísima Astronema.

-Ahora que lo pienso, básicamente esta ciudad fue atacada por todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal-dijo riéndose, cuando algo capto su atención y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Cerca de ahí, se encontraban Bulk y Skull, a los cuales se les asigno la tarea de multar a todos aquellos que viajaran a exceso de velocidad o se estacionaran en algún prohibido, etc. Una tarea que les parecía algo degradante.

-Oye gordo, creí que con todos nuestros años sirviendo en la Patrulla Juvenil, para luego convertirnos en detectives nos pondrían a hacer algo mucho mejor que dedicarnos a infraccionar a la gente-dijo Skull.

-Tranquilo Skull, no olvides que todos los grandes comenzaron con pequeñas cosas-dijo Bulk sonriendo-además, recuerda lo que dijo el Teniente Stone, si hacemos bien esto, nos asignaran tareas mucho más importantes, mira, ahí hay un infractor-dijo Bulk señalando una camioneta que se estaciono en doble fila y cuyo conductor apenas estaba por bajarse.

-Sí, un infractor-ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba la camioneta.

-Disculpe amigo, pero me temo que se estaciono en doble fila, tendremos que infraccionarlo-dijo Bulk preparando la multa, cuando el conductor bajo del auto y se revelo como un hombre increíblemente alto, musculoso y de mirada bastante intimidante, dejando a ambos amigos impactados.

-Oye gordo…de pronto no me dieron deseos de infraccionarlo-dijo Skull son mucho miedo.

-A mí tampoco-respondió Bulk sonriendo nervioso-que tenga un buen día amigo mío-le deseo Bulk.

El hombre solo los miro y siguió su camino, mientras los dos oficiales se despedían de él con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto, fueron jalados de manera sumamente brusca por alguien, mismo que se trataba de Mad Fish, que los atrapo con su caña de pescar, atrapándolos en una cesta.

-¡Cielos! ¡Atrape uno gordo y uno flaco esta vez!-observo riéndose-¡Ya llevo quince, hoy la pesca está muy buena!-anuncio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea aun esperaba que llegara el joven de quien Andros le hablo, cuando de pronto, la esfera detecto energía oscura-Problemas-dijo preocupada-Rangers, un nuevo ataque del Undead World en el centro, deben ir cuanto antes-indico Dulcea.

-"Vamos para allá"-respondió Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

El joven de KO35 se detuvo en un puesto que vendía pizzas, por suerte, Andros le hablo del dinero de la Tierra y le proporciono un poco para ayudarse, definitivamente la comida de la Tierra era una delicia, se preguntaba porque la comida de KO35 no era igual de buena, de pronto, un estruendo capto su atención y vio a muchas personas salir volando por los aires.

-No sabía que los terrícolas podían volar-dijo asomándose para ver qué pasaba y entonces vio a un monstruo en el techo de un edificio-ok, eso no me lo esperaba-.

Mad Fish siguió con su pesca, riéndose de forma muy divertida-¡Los humanos siempre comen pescado, pero hoy el pescado se los comerá a ellos!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Sunset captó la atención de Mad Fish y del joven de KO35.

-¿Un monstruo pescado?-pregunto Spike sorprendido y extrañado.

-Odio el pescado-gruño Kenneth asqueado, ya que el pescado no era precisamente su comida favorita.

-¡No van a interrumpirá mi grandiosa racha! ¡Zombis!-invoco Mad Fish y varios Zombis hicieron acto de aparición, vistiendo como buzos y armados con arpones-¡Entreténganlos mientras yo continuo pescando!-indico comenzando a saltar para retirarse y seguir con su pesca.

-¡No escaparas!-grito Aria disponiéndose a seguirlo, pero Sunset la detuvo a tiempo, ya que uno de los Zombis le disparo el arpón, mismo que se clavó en el suelo-no debiste haber hecho eso-gruño Aria con malicia.

Los Zombis se lanzaron al ataque y los Rangers contraatacaron sin transformarse, el joven observaba la batalla sorprendido por las habilidades de combate de esos terrícolas, definitivamente la Tierra estaba llena de sorpresas, Sunset derribo algunos Zombis y sus amigos le ayudaron con los que faltaban.

-¡Cuidado con sus arpones!-grito Starlight esquivando el golpe de uno y dándoles una patada.

-¡Es raro que se puedan mover teniendo aletas en esos pies!-observo Odd, ya que el traje de buzo que los Zombis usaban iban con todo y sus aletas.

Aria tomo el arpón que le dispararon y con el mismo comenzó a decapitar a cada Zombi uno a uno, para después clavárselo a uno más, atravesando su visor y clavándoselo en el ojo, siendo el mismo que le había disparado en un principio.

-Eso se sintió bien-dijo sonriendo sádicamente y el chico trago profundamente.

-Esa chica da miedo-observo asustada.

-Ese fue el último-dijo Kenneth acercándose a sus amigos.

-Es hora de ir por ese pescado-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers transformándose.

-¡Guau! ¡Ellos son los nuevos Power Rangers!-exclamo el chico sorprendido-¡Debí haberlo sabido!-tras ver como se retiraban, el chico decidió seguirlos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mad Fish llego hasta otro punto de la ciudad, disponiéndose a continuar con su pesca, estuvo a punto de lanzar la punta de su caña, cuando recibió una patada por la espalda-¡No tan rápido pescado asqueroso!-grito Kenneth desafiante.

-¡Vaya, no puedo creer que esos Zombis no los hayan distraído el tiempo suficiente! ¡Supongo que tendré que convertirlos en carnada de tiburones yo mismo!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque y los Rangers se pusieron en guardia.

La batalla comenzó, Mad Fish ataco con sus aletas y cola, empleando su caña como un tipo de espada o vara, más los Rangers lo esquivaron con suma facilidad, para luego darle un golpe y provocar que rodara por el suelo, al tiempo que Kenneth saltaba y le daba una patada en la cara.

-¡Blaster!-invoco Aria disponiéndose a dispararle para convertirlo en pescado frito.

-¡Un momento!-grito Mad Fish-¡Espero que tengas buena puntería, un disparo en falso y toda la pesca se convertirá en carbón!-sentencio levantando su canasta.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gruño Aria.

-¿Crees poder darle sin dañar a la gente que atrapo?-pregunto Starlight preocupada por ello.

-En otro tiempo ni me habría importado, como extraño esos días-gruño Aria molesta por haberse ablandado.

Mad Fish se rio ante eso-¡Eso es! ¡Parece que el tiburón soy yo!-declaro abriendo sus bocas y disparando lo que parecían ser peces asesinos, los cuales golpearon con mucha fuerza a los Rangers, mordiéndolos en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Los Rangers cayeron al suelo, debido a que los peces los mordían como si fueran feroces y mortales pirañas, Mad Fish se rio al ver eso, mientras que sostenía la canasta en sus manos, siempre agitándola violentamente.

-¡Mendigos peces!-grito Odd cuando uno de ellos lo mordió justo en la entrepierna.

-¡Realmente odio el pescado!-gruño Kenneth haciendo esfuerzos por quitarse a esas pequeñas pirañas.

Mad Fish se rio ante eso-Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes-señalo disponiéndose a cumplir con su palabra-pero primero voy a capturar al pez más grande del estanque, después de todo, la Emperatriz dio órdenes muy claras con respecto a ti, Ranger Roja-señalo preparándose para lanzar su caña y capturar a Sunset.

-¡No lo creo!-grito el joven apareciendo y dándole una patada, con la cual le quito la canasta.

-¡Mi canasta!-grito molesto-¡Maldito! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-.

Los Rangers también vieron a ese joven con mucha sorpresa, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo, pero sin dejar de luchar por quitarse de encima a esos peces que no paraban de morderlos, fue cuando el muchacho los vio.

-Un placer conocerlos Rangers, mi nombre es Nexus de KO35-se presentó el joven.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Eres de KO35?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida por esa noticia y Nexus sonrió ante eso, para luego encarar a Mad Fish.

-Luego les cuento todo con detalles, primero hay un pescado que debe convertirse en sushi-dijo sonriendo-¡Albion Morpher! ¡Al Ataque!-grito sacando un artefacto parecido a los astro morphers pero con limitación de color blanco-4 9 9 6-tecleo, activando su poder.

Nexus obtuvo una armadura que consistía en Gafas de Aviador Azul, un traje negro con líneas celestes, y armadura de torso, hombreas, brazo y botas y cinturón blanco con detalles dorados con una gema circular celeste en el ubicado en el centro del pecho.

-¡Armadura Albion!-invoco Nexus colocándose en guardia y mirando fijamente a Mad Fish, el cual solo gruño ante eso.

-¡Ahora un mocoso con traje llamativo! ¡Como si eso me asustara!-declaro disparándole sus letales peces, mismos que Nexus esquivo rodando por el suelo.

-¡Aige Blaster!-invoco Nexus sacando un arma parecida a los Astro Blaster de los Rangers, de color rojo con detalles blancos y dorados, misma con el cual les disparo a todos los peces, eliminándolos por completos.

-¡Mis niños!-grito Mad Fish antes de recibir el disparo en su boca de parte de Nexus.

-¡Eso lo mantendrá ocupado un momento!-dijo, para después dirigirse hacia los Rangers-¡Resistan!-pidió y prosiguió a dispararle a los peces, quemándolos por completo y liberando a los Rangers-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Definitivamente no voy a comer pescado otra vez…por un tiempo-reconoció Odd.

-En serio odio el pescado-gruño Kenneth molesto, al tiempo que Sunset se levantaba algo aturdida.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo sonriéndole a través del casco-así que eres discípulo de Andros-.

-Sí, el Ranger Rojo Espacial, también lo soy de su hermana, Karone-confirmo sonriendo emocionado y orgulloso, fue cuando Mad Fish hizo acto de aparición de nuevo.

-¡Ustedes no deberían bajar la guardia tan rápido, ya que todavía no han terminado conmigo!-bramo con furia y se lanzó corriendo hacia ellos, siendo derribado por varias flechas disparadas por Starlight, así como también un disparo del arma de Aria, los Rangers rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, listos para darle a ese pez la golpiza que se merecía, con ayuda de Nexus, que no pudo evitar ocultar su emoción al pelear al lado de los nuevos defensores de la Tierra y que continuaban con el legado de Zordon de Eltar, el sabio más grande que jamás haya existido.

Los Rangers comenzaron su ataque en contra de Fish Made, ayudados por Nexus-¡Strike Saber!-invoco Nexus al tiempo que obtenía un sable blanco, con el filo negro y el mango azul con detalles dorados.

Con ayuda de Sunset y Aria, Nexus le dio varios golpes al pescador monstruoso, el cual rodo por los suelos con el ataque-Oye, tus armas son muy impresionantes-reconoció Spike.

-Gracias, ahora observen esto ¡Strike Cannon!-invoco combinando sus dos armas.

-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?-pregunto Mad Fish sin sentirse atemorizado por aquella arma.

-¡Esto!-grito Nexus disparando y dándole directamente al pescado monstruo, mismo que cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos, mientras los Rangers solo pudieron reconocer que esas armas en serio eran muy poderosas y que su nuevo amigo de verdad era impresionante.

Pero en esos momentos, Tsue y Yabaiba volvieron a hacer acto de aparición-¡Lo hicieron pescado frito!-grito Yabaiba-¡A la Emperatriz no le va a gustar nada esto!-.

-Tal vez se tranquilice si lo convertimos en el pez más grande de la Tierra ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco Tsue lanzando su conjuro.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Mad Fish reapareciera en su forma gigante-¡Esto es a lo que llamo evolución!-declaro riéndose y provocando que los Rangers y su nuevo amigo se colocaran en guardia.

-¡Santas Estrellas!-grito Nexus.

-Primera vez ¿verdad?-pregunto Odd divertido y el chico no respondió, escucho sobre eso, pero nunca lo vio en persona.

-¡Hora de terminar con esto!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los Guardianes aparecieron listos para comenzar con la nueva batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Activados!-invocaron y los dos Megazord encararon a Mad Fish.

-¡Les tengo una sorpresa Rangers!-declaro abriendo sus fauces de nuevo y atacándolos de nuevo con sus pequeños, pero mortales peces, mismos que se clavaron sobre los dos Megazord, mordiéndolos en todas partes.

-¡No de nuevo!-gruño Aria.

-¡Realmente odio el pescado!-exclamo Kenneth ya harto de esto.

Mad Fish se rio ante eso-¡Los humanos siempre han comido peces, bueno, hoy es el día en que los peces se los comerán a ustedes!-declaro riéndose.

Nexus se alarmo al ver lo que pasaba se alarmo-¡Tengo que hacer algo, es hora de ver que puede hacer mi nave o debo decir, mi Zord!-expreso sonriendo y tecleando el código de activación-¡GX3 Phenex!-invoco Nexus y fue cuando un nuevo Zord hizo acto de aparición.

Parecía ser una mezcla entre Jet de combate con el ave Fénix, rápidamente, Nexus subió al mismo y comenzó a volar hacia Mad Fish-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo el monstruo antes de ser embestido por el Phenex, provocando que rodara por el suelo-¡Pagaras por esto!-bramo levantándose y disparándole varios rayos, mismos que Phenex esquivaba con mucha agilidad, su enorme velocidad dificultaba mucho que Mad Fish lo enfocara.

-¡Ahora! ¡GX3 Phenex Modalidad SEED!-invoco Nexus al tiempo que su Zords comenzaba a transformarse.

La transformación se caracteriza por la expansión del armazón del Zord. Las placas de la armadura se separan y se interconectan en varios hard-points, mientras las líneas expuestas emiten un brillo azul estelar.

Una vez completada esta forma, su velocidad aumento tres veces más, lo que provoco que sus ataques fueran más inesperados para Mad Fish, quien no lo pudo ubicar a tiempo, recibiendo cientos de golpes de parte de ese Zord, rodando por el suelo, al tiempo que Nexus disparaba algunos rayos hacia Valquiria y Amazona, liberándolas de los peces.

-¡Gracias de nuevo!-agradeció Sunset.

-¡Cuando quieran!-aseguro Nexus desde su Zord.

-Es hora de la venganza-dijo Aria con tono sumamente siniestro.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Mad Fish se levantó bastante mareado, solo para toparse de frente con Amazona-¿Podemos discutirlo?-pregunto.

-¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria y Amazona lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Mad Fish dándole directamente.

Fue el turno de Valquiria-¡Sable de Luz!-invocaron los Rangers-¡Combinación Poder Serpiente y Cocodrilo!-el sable de Valquiria brillo con los poderes de ambos Guardianes, convirtiéndose en un tipo de caña de pescar-¡Al Ataque!-.

Valquiria lanzo su ataque contra Mad Fish, sujetándolo de la boca y levantándolo como si fuera un pez, al tiempo que este gritaba sin poder hacer nada, para luego ser lanzado al cielo, donde exploto y se encontró con su final, dejando a los tres Zords posando en señal de triunfo, al tiempo que todas las personas volvían a la normalidad.

-Oye gordo… ¿Por qué apestamos a pescado?-pregunto Skull.

-Este olor no se va quitar fácilmente-se lamento Bulk.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se encontraba esperando que le sirvieran su comida-Bueno, creo que los peces no fueron la mejor opción para un monstruo, pero de los errores se aprenden-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

-Concuerdo su alteza-dijo Gremlin listo-espero sea de su agrado, tal como pidió, una hamburguesa con doble carne y queso-.

-Bien, al fin es hora de comer algo rico-expreso Necrosis comenzando a comer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Tras su misión, los Rangers se acercaron a Nexus, al tiempo que desactivaban sus poderes-Vaya, no puedo creer que realmente seas un visitante de KO35, espero que no hayas venido por…-Sunset no puedo terminar, ya que Nexus comenzó a correr hacia cada uno sumamente emocionado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Realmente son Power Rangers! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas! ¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre? ¿Qué se siente usar los poderes que alguna vez fueron creados por Zordon? ¿Quién es el Ranger Malvado?-pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Aria-respondieron y señalaron Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Odd y Spike al mismo tiempo, la aludida solo se encogió en hombros, se cruzó de brazos y no le dio importancia, sabía que era cierto.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡No puedo creer que finalmente tenga frente a mí a los nuevos Power Rangers!-grito Nexus emocionado-¿Y Dulcea? ¡Estoy ansioso por conocer a una de las primeras discípulas que Zordon de Eltar tuvo!-.

-Creo que tu deseo se cumplió-dijo Odd justo en el momento en que Dulcea hizo acto de aparición.

Al ver a Dulcea, Nexus se quedó mudo y comenzó a titubear-Saludos joven Nexus, es un placer conocer a un aprendiz de Andros, espero que tu estancia en la Tierra sea de tu total agrado y que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos-expreso Dulcea extendiendo su mano hacia el chico, que finalmente termino por desmayarse ante eso, para sorpresa de la mentora-¿dije algo malo?-pregunto confundida y preocupada.

Los Rangers solo se vieron entre sí y se encogieron en hombros sin saber que responderle a su maestra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo aliado de un mundo lejano ha aparecido, la vida tiene un nuevo protector, pero…"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _aunque debes reconocer que ese monstruo fue un hueso muy duro de roer, en serio le hacía honor a su apariencia de elefante, siendo increíblemente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _no te preocupes, recuerda que la otra semana ni siquiera pude responder un solo comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _bueno, me alegra que te gustara el inicio de la que espero sea una larga rivalidad, en lo que resta del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _por el momento si tendrán que esperar, lo siento, pero estoy muy retrasado con la historia original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ese motivo Necrosis quiere que te enfoques en esos experimentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Odd es Odd y no va a cambiar tan fácilmente de un día para otro, además, es parte de su encanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es algo muy posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, ya que ella querrá saber más de sus padres biológicos, a quienes nunca conoció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _y ahora ha llegado un visitante del lejano planeta de KO35, hogar del Ranger Rojo Espacial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _un equipo que en serio no se detendría ante nada para conseguir sus metas y que solo Batman podría frenar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente lo es, pero nunca uses ese término con Baymax de "Grandes Héroes". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _descuida, muy pronto aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _tomando en cuenta que los villanos no se toman descanso no es difícil de adivinarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _pues tomando en cuenta la temática de esa serie, Fuerza Mística es un buen ejemplo para ayudarte, después de todo, la serie trata de magia y aventuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _y no hay que olvidar que Necrosis quiere a Sunset como su muñeca a toda costa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _solo te falto burlarte de un pobre caricaturista que ni sabe cocinar ni cocina novia y atormentar a un pobre cartero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Saint Femme, Kuru Alter, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Wild Boy, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, Iron Mario, The Shadow Void, Wham Pillar One, Doppio The Diavo, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Dio The World, Speed Demon 24, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Freedom Gundam 96, Revolver, Zeppeli, Joestar, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Okuyasu Vortex, Mista 6 Pistols, Josuke Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Nero Metallic, Edge Hell Razor, Black Hunter, Regulus Leo, Ant, Knight Shadow, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Raft, Hamon,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Asesino del Pasado

" _ **Un visitante del distante planeta KO35 llego a la Tierra, siendo un joven llamado Nexus, que al parecer es un discípulo de Andros y de Karone, llego con la finalidad de aprender más del planeta que vio nacer a los Power Rangers hace mucho tiempo y que combatieron a todos los miembros de la Alianza del Mal, llegando en el momento en que un nuevo monstruo atacaba la ciudad, con su ayuda pudieron derrotarlo y salvar a las personas que fueron capturadas por este enemigo, los Rangers cuentan con un nuevo aliado y un nuevo amigo, lo que significa que la lucha por la vida está mejorando, desgraciadamente, la situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento, la balanza de poder está en constante cambio"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Asesino del Pasado**

Daiki se encontraba en aquel extraño cementerio donde tuvo esa experiencia con el niño…o mejor dicho, con el demonio en forma de niño, nunca se imaginó que algo como eso le ocurriría, pero no era el momento, desde que le informo a Dulcea sobre ese lugar, esta le pidió que por favor siguiera investigando un poco más sobre ese misterioso sitio, mismo que lo hizo a su manera.

Aparentemente, ese cementerio estaba envuelto en historias de ultratumba y maldad, mismas que siempre comenzaban de la misma forma, con la pérdida de un ser querido, siendo familiar o mascota, con la familia desecha y sepultándolos en ese lugar, lo que provocaba que revivieran, pero ya no eran los mismos, sino…

Un aire helado apago sus pensamientos en ese instante, provocando que dirigiera su vista hacia el cielo, reconocía aquella sensación-Finalmente ha aparecido-gruño con furia y odio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Una figura hizo acto de aparición en el palacio principal del Undead World, adentrándose al mismo y caminando por los pasillos, a su paso, provocaba que cada Zombi y Gremlin con el que se topaba se hiciera a un lado, incluso se topó con algunos de los siervos del Undead World.

-El hijo prodigo ha regresado-observo Diagon.

-Esto se pondrá más interesante-dijo Neal con tono serio y divertido.

Finalmente, la figura ingreso al salón del trono, donde Reiji se encontraba comiendo una rebanada de pizza que pidió-Vaya, pero miren nada más quien apareció-dijo la Emperatriz sonriendo divertida-bienvenido de nuevo Darkness-saludo con una sonrisa.

Darkness era monstruo humanoide, mide como 2 metros, tenía totalmente una armadura de la edad media que lo cubre todo de color negro con algunos detalles morados, unas alas gigantescas que hasta cuando camina en las arrastra, y de su cabeza solo se puede ver unos ojos rojos a través de su casco, su casco terminaba en dos puntas curveadas.

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos-dijo Darkness con tono tranquilo y serio-realmente has tomado el lugar de tu madre-.

-Mi madre fue destruida por esos odiosos Power Rangers, creo que tú eras uno de sus mejores generales y sin embargo, no estuviste ahí para evitar su destrucción-gruño Necrosis mirándolo con un brillo de enfado en sus ojos.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de nuestra líder, realmente fue una sabia gobernante, le aseguro que esos molestos Power Rangers van a pagar muy caro por lo que hicieron-aseguro Darkness, para después darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Necrosis lo detuvo.

-Por cierto, su hijo también está con ellos-dijo con tono divertido, provocando que Darkness se detuviera, no era necesario que la nueva Emperatriz le dijera de quien hablaba, él lo sabía a la perfección.

-Ya veo, eso no será un problema para mí-aseguro retirándose y dejando a Necrosis con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece Lilim? El mejor general de mamá ha vuelto-dijo sonriendo y los ojos de Lilim brillaron-oye, tú eres la mejor guerrera de todo el Undead World, pero Darkness tiene cierto encanto que le gustaba a mi madre, estoy segura de que los Rangers encontraran muy divertido a nuestro viejo amigo-sentencio sonriendo con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La clase de Sunset se encontraba en la clase de Educación Física, ahora mismo, el grupo estaba realizando el calentamiento para comenzar con las verdaderas actividades, para Sunset era muy sencillo todo eso, después de todo, ella tenía muy buena condición física.

Starlight también la tenía, todo gracias a las batallas que han tenido con tantos monstruos y enemigos ¿Quién diría que actividades como esas ayudarían mucho al bienestar físico? La Ranger Blanca se encontraba al lado de Trixie, que apenas podía hacer una abdominal.

-¿En serio? Necesitas realizar más actividades físicas-dijo Starlight haciendo algunas sentadillas.

-¡La fantástica y poderosa Trixie no necesita perder su tiempo con cosas sin importancia como el ejercicio!-aseguro Trixie tratando de hacer la segunda, pero no puedo y termino cayendo al suelo con los brazos extendidos-no me explico…porque alguien…querría hacer esto…-.

-Es necesario para tener una muy buena salud-explico Starlight sonriendo, pero al ver que Trixie no se levantaba-¿quieres un poco de agua?-.

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie solo necesita refrescarse un poco para…olvídalo…estoy…muy cansada!-reconoció.

-No creí que se pudiera callar de alguna manera-bromeo Sunset y Starlight la miro de manera reprobatoria, pero no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su mejor amiga.

De pronto, los comunicadores de ambas chicas sonaron, viendo a Trixie reposando en el suelo y al maestro ocupado con otros estudiantes, ambas aprovecharon para escabullirse, encontrándose con Spike en un sector escondido de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sunset.

-Aria llamo, al parecer hay un nuevo ataque del Undead World, Dulcea ya la envió para allá, pero cree que sería mejor que todos fuéramos-explico Spike.

-Pero ¿Dónde están Kenneth y Odd?-pregunto Starlight.

-Aquí estamos-saludo Kenneth apareciendo todo sucio, con la cara y ropas manchadas con polvo y una extraña sustancia verde, Odd venia exactamente igual.

-¿Qué demonios les paso?-pregunto Sunset extrañada por el aspecto de los chicos.

-Un pequeño incidente en el laboratorio, cuando el tarado de Odd mezclo unos químicos que no debían mezclarse-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya dije que lo siento, no sabía que las hojas del libro se había pegado!-se defendió Odd.

-Luego veremos eso, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer, Aria ya va para allá-informo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo!-invocaron los Rangers, para luego dirigirse al lugar donde ocurría el desastre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Caminando entre una multitud espantada, Darkness avanzaba lento pero firme por las calles, provocando que la gente huyera aterrada ante él, hecho que lo divertía mucho-Había olvidado esta sensación, realmente es encantador ver a los humanos huir de esa manera, que patéticos son-.

-¡Oye!-grito Aria haciendo acto de aparición de un salto y quedando ante él, pero al reconocerlo-no puedo creerlo, eres tú-gruño al ver a Darkness, quien al verla tampoco pudo creerse lo que veía.

-Ya somos dos, nunca me espere ver que tú también estabas vivas, que gusto verte de nuevo, aunque si he de ser franco, creí que Lilim había acabado contigo en el pasado, veo que esa guerrera no fue capaz de conseguirlo-señalo Darkness con tono serio y cruel.

-No esperaba volver a verte, en serio estoy harta de encontrarme con escorias como tú-gruño Aria mirándolo con molestia-pero eso no importa, porque ahora mismo voy a acabar contigo-.

-Eso me parece bien-dijo Darkness desenvainando una Espada Rapier de mango negro y con púas, con un filo de color gris, así como también siendo un arma sumamente grande.

Aria desenvaino su espada también y se preparó para la batalla, cuando de pronto, el resto de los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a Darkness-¡Tenían que llegar a tiempo!-declaro Aria con tono serio.

-¡Perdónanos por haber nacido!-se disculpó Odd y Aria le puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo espere que dijeras algo como eso-dijo sonriendo conmovida por aquella frase, dejando a Odd confundido, pero al mismo tiempo insultado.

-Logro arreglaran sus asuntos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-señalo Sunset disponiéndose a entrar en la batalla, pero Darkness se rio ante eso, más su risa desapareció al sentir un olor sumamente familiar.

-Ese olor…no puedo creerlo-aspiro un poco más el aire y se dio cuenta de que era la misma esencia que pertenecía a un Shimmer, sus ojos se posaron en Sunset-ya veo, tú eres una Shimmer, eso explica por qué pudieron vencer a Necronomica, nunca me imaginé que todavía quedaran Shimmer con vida en el mundo-gruño.

-Pues creo que te sorprendí-dijo Sunset.

-Esto será muy divertido-dijo Darkness-voy a acabar con la última de los Shimmer, estoy seguro de que será una buena ofrenda a la Gran Bestia del Mal-.

-¿Gran Bestia del Mal?-pregunto Spike.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Darkness arremetió contra ellos a gran velocidad, atacándolos con un potente golpe de su espada, provocando que los Rangers salieran volando y se estrellaran contra distintos lugares de la ciudad, cayendo al suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Carajo! ¡Este tipo no es cualquier cosa!-reconoció Kenneth sorprendido.

-¿Qué sabes de él?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Aria.

-Darkness fue uno de los generales claves de Necronomica durante la gran guerra, fue uno de sus mejores guerreros, de hecho, los rumores decían que solo Lilim podía superarlo en habilidad de combate-explico Aria.

-Eso no suena nada alentador-señalo Kenneth.

Darkness se rio ante eso-Así que eso dicen los rumores-dijo riéndose-bueno, supongo que es algo justo, pero ahora mismo les mostrare porque era considerado uno de los mejores guerreros de la Emperatriz Necronomica-.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-grito Sunset lanzándose al combate, seguida por sus amigos, quienes rodearon a Darkness para atacarlo por distintos blancos.

Darkness golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva que los lanzo por los aires, rápidamente, Darkness se lanzó contra Aria y comenzó a patearla con mucha fuerza, Starlight le disparo varias flechas, mismas que le dieron en la espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa, cuando volteo, solo pudo ver como Starlight le disparaba de nuevo, dándole en un ojo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto desafiante y por toda respuesta, Darkness la sujeto con fuerza del cuello y la lanzo por los aires, para después dispararle un rayo de energía.

Kenneth y Odd se colocaron en posición de ataque, lanzándose por ambos flancos, siendo derribados por un movimiento veloz de parte de Darkness, que después dio un salto y ataco a Spike, quien se protegió con su hacha, el ataque igual fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzarlo por los aires.

Sunset y Aria se lanzaron al ataque también, atacándolo con sus espadas, pero Darkness las bloqueo con facilidad, para después lanzarlas por los aires con un golpe de su arma, los Rangers se agruparon y se prepararon para continuar con la batalla, pero…

-¡Perforador de las Tinieblas!-invoco volando y elevándose muy alto, para después lanzarse en picada, girando con la espada al frente y chocando contra los Rangers, provocando una explosión de energía que los arrojo por los aires.

Los Rangers cayeron con demasiada fuerza al suelo, quedando aturdidos por el tremendo golpe que recibieron-¿Anotaron la matricula del auto?-pregunto Odd adolorido.

Darkness se rio al ver eso-Debo decirlo, me impresiona que hayan podido resistir un golpe como ese, en serio esperaba que con mi ataque más poderoso fueran eliminados, creo que los he subestimado y sobrestimado, ya que me dijeron que ustedes eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero no me lo parecen mucho, estoy comenzando a preguntarme si realmente vencieron a Necronomica o su hija la liquido-.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset apretó los puños-¿Quieres ver como lo hicimos? ¡Con mucho gusto te lo demostrare!-declaro Sunset preparándose para mostrarle su fuerza, pero…

-¡Alto!-una voz se escuchó y tanto los Rangers como Darkness buscaron al dueño de esa voz, cuando vieron de quien se trataba, Darkness quedo sorprendido.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo sonriendo de manera maligna.

-¿Daiki?-exclamo Sunset.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y Aria solo se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que recordaba la historia de Daiki.

-Es posible que…-murmuro por debajo.

Darkness miro a Daiki fijamente y se rio-Vaya, esta sí que es una inesperada sorpresa, no creí que te vería después de tanto tiempo, aunque tampoco esperaba ver a Aria y a la hija de Shen Shimmer, este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas-reconoció, más Daiki no respondió ni dijo nada-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa mirada? ¿No me digas que aún me guardas rencor por lo sucedido?-Daiki apretó los puños.

-¿De qué rayos está hablando ese sujeto?-pregunto Starlight confundida y preocupada por la actitud de Daiki.

-Darkness…es el monstruo que asesino a los padres de Daiki-revelo Aria, dejando a los Rangers impactados.

Daiki guardo silencio, recordando cómo sus padres lucharon contra ese malvado en el pasado, mientras que Lantis peleaba con Kavaxas, sus padres lucharon en contra de Darkness, pero aun cuando pelearon con valor y lo dieron todo en esa batalla, no fueron capaces de vencerlo y ambos perdieron tanto la batalla como sus vidas, todo ante la mirada de su pequeño hijo.

-Finalmente has aparecido, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por volver a ver tu horrenda cara y hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste-gruño Daiki.

Al escuchar eso, Darkness se rio sumamente divertido-¿Quieres decir que has estado buscándome todos estos años solo para conseguir vengarte? Que patético resultaste ser-dijo Darkness sonriendo, al tiempo que Daiki se colocaba en guardia.

-¡No voy a dejar que todos tus crímenes queden sin castigo! ¡Esta vez me asegurare de vengar a mis padres y a todos aquellos a quienes asesinaste!-aseguro listo para la batalla, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en Darkness.

-Muy bien, si lo que quieres es que te de la misma lección que les di a tus padres por mí está bien, después de todo, la aniquilación de los Rangers no tiene prisa-señalo colocándose en guardia también.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en círculos, viéndose fijamente y esperando ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque, mismo que vino de la mano de Daiki, que se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de Darkness, el cual lo espero con total tranquilidad, cuando Daiki lo ataco, este lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la nuca, provocando que el chico cayera al suelo, más logro sostenerse con sus manos y darle una patada a Darkness, misma que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido.

Daiki rápidamente se lanzó contra Darkness de nuevo, atacándolo con mucha rapidez, pero Darkness tampoco era un debilucho y sin muchos problemas logro derribarlo dándole un potente golpe en el estómago, para después darle un golpe en la cara.

-Debo reconocerlo, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que pudieras hacer eso, realmente has mejorado mucho en este tiempo-reconoció divertido.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad, Daiki encaro a Darkness con los ojos llenos de furia-No voy a detenerme hasta haber acabado contigo-aseguro.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Tus padres no pudieron conseguirlo ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú tendrás éxito donde ellos fracasaron?-pregunto con tono burlón.

-¡Ahora mismo te lo demostrare!-grito Daiki lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla y Darkness se puso en guardia.

Daiki ataco con mucha ferocidad a Darkness, pero este lograba esquivarlo con mucha facilidad, para después darle una patada en el rostro, provocando que se estrellara contra una pared, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Darkness lo sujeto de la cara, apretándolo y encajando sus garras en las mejillas del chico.

-¡Voy a serte sincero, realmente me sorprendiste con todo lo que mejoraste, pero al final, fue una imprudencia de tu parte tratar de vencerme con ese nivel! ¡Ya es tiempo de que vayas a reunirte con tus padres, tal vez la nueva Emperatriz te conceda el honor de convertirte en uno de sus Zombis!-sentencio preparando el golpe final, pero…

-¡Modo Guardián!-.

-¿Qué?-los Rangers aprovecharon su distracción para pasar al Modo Guardián y atacarlo de manera sorpresiva.

Kenneth, Odd y Spike lograron hacer que soltara a Daiki, para luego alejarlo de su amigo con un golpe combinado, cuando Darkness se dispuso a atacarlos de nuevo, Stalight y Aria le dispararon varios rayos de energía, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No debieron meterse en esto-gruño Daiki.

-Oye relájate, ya tenemos suficiente con la amargada de Aria-señalo Odd y la aludida lo miro con furia, al igual que Daiki, que gruño peligrosamente, más el rubio no se percató, ya que Darkness volvió a levantarse.

-Ustedes realmente son una verdadera peste, voy a tener que mostrarles cuál es su lugar-sentencio preparándose para la batalla.

-¡No! Deja que yo te lo demuestre a ti ¡Batallador Activado! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco Sunset activando su siguiente nivel.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Darkness-¡Esa armadura se parece a la que Shen solía usar!-recordó sorprendido.

Sunset se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, Darkness trato de detenerla con un golpe de su espada, pero Sunset lo esquivo de una manera que el guerrero nunca vio venir, recibiendo un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que sus ojos salieran un poco de su cara.

Sunset prosiguió a darle una serie de puñetazos en el abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, aun cuanto todavía empuñaba su espada en su mano, la peli fuego ceso su ataque de manera sorpresiva, dándole una patada con fuerza en la quijada del guerrero, que salió disparado hacia el aire.

Rápidamente, Sunset abrió sus alas y lo intercepto en el aire con una nueva ráfaga de golpes, antes de darle un puñetazo más que lo estrello contra el suelo, Darkness se levantó bastante aturdido, mirando sorprendido a la peli fuego, nunca se esperó que esa chiquilla tuviera tanto poder, cuando Sunset aterrizo frente a él, el guerrero gruño un poco, se limpió un poco de sangre que caía de su labio y miro a la última de los Shimmer.

-Si…ya veo, ahora comprendo a la perfección porque la Emperatriz Necronomica fue derrotada por ti y tus amigos, realmente eres la hija de Shen, la última del linaje de los Shimmer-reconoció sorprendido por el poder que tenía Sunset.

-Si aún te quedan dudas te demostrare todo mi poder de una vez por todas-aseguro Sunset preparándose para lanzar el que sería su último ataque.

-¡Espera!-grito Daiki captando su atención.

-¿Qué?-.

-No te atreves a eliminarlo, yo soy quien debe acabar con esa basura, así que tú no te metas en esto-gruño Daiki.

-¡No digas tonterías!-regaño Kenneth.

-¡En tu estado apenas y puedes moverte!-observo Spike, más eso no iba a detener a Daiki, eso era algo que Aria sabía a la perfección.

Darkness volvió a reírse-Me gustaría quedarme y terminar contigo de una vez, pero…-Darkness hizo una mueca de dolor-los golpes de la Ranger Roja me dañaron más de lo que creí, por hoy me retiro, pero no olviden esto, tal vez seas una Shimmer, pero al igual que tu madre y tus ancestros…sigues siendo mortal, pronto llegara el día en que tu suerte se terminara-sentencio retirándose.

-Eso lo veremos-reto Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Cuando Darkness regreso al Undead World y se presentó ante Necrosis, estaba mirando la batalla que tuvo y no se veía muy contenta-Veo que ya conociste a los Power Rangers y también te encontraste con su hijo-observo divertida.

-Debo decir que fue una sorpresa inesperada, aunque ahora comprendo a la perfección por qué su madre fue derrotada por esos molestos Rangers, esa chiquilla le hace honor al legado que carga en sus espaldas-reconoció.

-Lo sé, por ese motivo quiero que se convierta en mi nueva muñeca favorita-revelo Necrosis, dejando a Darkness sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Darkness.

-Oh ¿no te lo dije? Los otros Rangers pueden ser destruidos, pero quiero que Sunset Shimmer se convierta en mi nueva muñeca favorita, esa será la venganza perfecta por la destrucción de mi madre-revelo sonriendo siniestramente, provocando que Darkness se asustara un poco.

-Comprendo-dijo tranquilizándose y viendo a Lilim, dándose cuenta del brillo molesto que apareció en sus ojos-esto será interesante-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea le dio una Hoja Estrella a Daiki, quien se la comió para recuperarse, una vez que se hubo recuperado por completo, miro a los Rangers, quienes solo esperaban que dijera algo-Si piensan que voy a pedirles ayuda, pueden olvidarse de eso, esta es mi batalla-señalo Daiki.

-Ya tenemos otro-negó Odd y Daiki lo miro amenazadoramente, provocando que el rubio se encogiera en su lugar.

-Daiki, sé que tienes asuntos personales con Darkness, pero no debes olvidar que él forma parte de las filas del Undead World, necesitaras ayuda para poder enfrentarlo a él y al resto de sus tropas-señalo Dulcea.

-Ustedes concéntrense en el Undead World si lo desean, pero yo me encargare de Darkness-expreso retirándose del lugar y dejando a los Rangers en silencio.

Un nuevo enemigo acababa de aparecer, lo que significaba que la balanza de poder había vuelto a cambiar.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Daiki se ha reencontrado con el asesino de sus padres, lo que significa que los asuntos personales han vuelto para provocar problemas entre los dos bandos"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _comentarios como esos me alegran mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo que la actitud de Aria la hace merecedora del apodo de "Ranger Malvado", por eso respondieron aquello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tomando en cuenta su actitud, por eso la respuesta a la pregunta fue "Aria" sin duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ok, lo checare en cuanto pueda, gracias por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _siempre hay que estar atentos a cualquier posible trampa, de lo contrario los resultados son mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _espero que la respuesta del Ranger Malvado haya sido de tu total agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _de hecho, por su actitud, Aria podría ser considerada la malvada del grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y a Aria le da igual que la crean la mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Éire, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Marie Caster, Photon Girl, Olivia, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Franco, Sombra 02, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dark Digimon 16, Ant, Iron Mario, B Buccellati, Giorno Joestar, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, White Killer 09, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Regulus Leo, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Ryo Red,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Circo de Terror

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha hecho acto de aparición, se trata del General Darkness, uno de los guerreros clave que sirvió a Necronomica en el pasado y que junto a Kavaxas, eliminaron a los padres de Daiki y a Lantis, el padre de Sunset, por lo que Daiki hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla para hacerle frente al monstruo que asesino a sus padres, pero Darkness demostró porque motivos era uno de los guerreros clave de la Emperatriz al darles una golpiza a los Rangers y a Daiki, fue necesario que Sunset recurriera al poder Fénix Dragón para derrotarlo, ahora un nuevo enemigo se ha unido a las fuerza del Undead World, la balanza de poder ha vuelto a cambiar"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Circo de Terror**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba sentada en su trono, esperando un nuevo plan para poder atacar a los Rangers, pero el tiempo pasaba y aun no tenía un buen plan para lanzar su devastador ataque en contra de sus enemigos, fue cuando Gremlin Listo hizo acto de aparición.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero insistió en verla-informo de manera extraña.

Necrosis miro al Gremlin-¿Quién se atreve a creerse tan importante para querer hablar con la nueva Diosa de la Muerte?-cuestiono molesta.

Antes de que el Gremlin respondiera, una figura hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono-¡Ese sería yo!-bramo un chico de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos azul zafiro y piel acanelada, para pelear usa un atuendo de mallas azules con diseño de escamas, peto azul liso, protectores para brazos y botas azules, como civil viste siempre playeras y camisas azules y jeans negros, además de tenis azules con negro, quien ingreso haciendo a un lado al Gremlin.

-Que grosero-gruño el Gremlin con cierto tono molesto en su voz.

-Vaya, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, se trata de Isis-saludo Necrosis sonriendo divertida-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, creí que habías muerto-.

-¡Ni lo sueñes mocosa!-gruño Isis mirándola con mucha furia y odio-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a mis hermanas? ¡Necronomica tenía las cartas donde las capturo y…!-.

-Relájate, relájate-dijo Necrosis bostezando con aburrimiento-tus hermanas están bien, después de todo, aunque mi madre ya no este no quiere decir que yo no respete el pacto que hizo contigo, por ese motivo quería verte-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Isis mirándola con confusión, pero sin dejar de lado aquella mirada llena de odio.

-Como ya deben haberte informado, estoy teniendo ciertos problemas con un grupo de guerreros llamados Power Rangers, los responsables de la destrucción de mi madre-explico Necrosis con tono dramático en su voz.

Al escuchar eso, Isis no pudo evitar reírse-Ya veo, supongo entonces que les debo las gracias, después de todo, se deshicieron de esa malvada bruja-se burló.

-Si fuera tu cuidaría mi lengua, no olvides lo que les puede pasar a tus hermanas-advirtió Necrosis divertida e Isis dejo de sonreír-eso está mejor, como puedes ver he estado teniendo muchos problemas para deshacerme de ellos, por eso requiero de tus servicios, el resto de mis tropas no han conseguido nada más que fracasos tras fracasos, por ese motivo espero que tú me des la victoria, ya que tienes una poderosa razón para no fallar-señalo Necrosis sonriendo cruelmente.

Isis guardo silencio un momento y alzo la vista-Si hago lo que dices ¿prometes que finalmente las dejaras libres?-pregunto con duda.

-Por supuesto que sí-aseguro Necrosis sonriendo-siempre y cuando me des la victoria que estoy esperando-.

-Bien, entonces permíteme mostrarte algo-dijo Isis sacando un cuaderno de dibujo y dibujando a un monstruo en una hoja, misma que arranco y lanzo al aire, la hoja brillo y se transformó en un monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia del clásico Hombre Fuerte de un circo, sus músculos, su camisa de tirantes, sus pantalones ajustados, etc. Su cara era completamente blanca, como si usara maquillaje, su nariz rojiza y tenía un poblado bigote en el rostro, al verlo, Necrosis ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué se supone que hace ese monstruo?-pregunto Necrosis confundida.

Por toda respuesta, Isis chasqueo los dedos y su monstruo se acercó hacia una pared, misma que destruyo de un solo golpe, dejando a la Emperatriz complacida, ahora sí que se estaban entendiendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers se encontraban ese día descansando a la orilla del lago de la ciudad, relajándose después de tantas batallas que habían tenido en los últimos días, incluso Aria parecía estar totalmente relajada, algo que era muy poco común en ella, mientras que Odd se dedicaba a lanzar piedras al lago, junto con Kenneth y Spike, Starlight leía un libro y Sunset se encontraba mirando una flor con mucha atención.

-¿Hay algo interesante en esa flor?-pregunto Starlight como broma, pero Sunset no respondió, seguía viendo fijamente la flor y alzando una mano, la acerco hacia ella, cerro sus ojos y se concentró.

El grupo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para fijar su atención en su líder, que parecía estar concentrándose mucho, algo que se notó cuando gotas de sudor cayeron por sus mejillas, para después abrir los ojos de golpe.

-No puedo hacerlo-se lamentó.

-¿Sigues intentando hacer lo del aura?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Si…necesito aprender a controlarlo, bueno…necesitamos aprender a controlarlo, no hay que olvidar que Necrosis puede convertir a cualquier otro inocente en uno de sus demonios para tratar de destruirnos-les recordó Sunset.

-Eso del aura me recuerda al Ki, Cosmo, Chacra y la Fuerza-dijo Kenneth lanzando una piedra más al lago.

-Me pregunto si también se podrá sentir el aura de la comida-dijo Odd pensativo y Kenneth se dio un golpe en la frente.

-Si fuera tú me relajaría-gruño Aria, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset y a los demás-finalmente parece que estoy teniendo un poco de tranquilidad, ni siquiera el idiota ha hecho algo para molestarme el día de hoy, todo está muy tranquilo-.

-Te insulto Kenneth-le murmuro Odd a su amigo y este negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Aria tiene un punto, el sol brilla, las aves cantan y no hay una sola nube en el cielo-apoyo Spike, cuando de pronto, se escuchó un estruendo que venía de la ciudad.

-Bueno, no nos duró mucho el gusto-gruño Aria molesta.

-Andando-indico Sunset y sus amigos se dirigieron rápidamente a donde ocurría todo el estruendo de la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Hombre Fuerte lanzaba autos contra la gente, provocando que esta huyera aterrada y lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, mientras que Isis observaba todo a lo lejos, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que estaba haciendo, no quería lastimar a nadie, su impulso fue detenerlo, pero…

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Yabaiba apareciendo junto con Tsue y Sheer-entonces es cierto lo que dijeron, el viejo esclavo de la Emperatriz Necronomica ha vuelto-.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes tres aquí?-cuestiono Isis con molestia.

-La Emperatriz Necrosis nos envió para recordarte lo que puede pasar si es que no tienes éxito en tu misión, vimos que estabas considerando detener a tu nuevo monstruo en medio del ataque y eso no parecía ser una buena elección-respondió Tsue con burla.

-Espero que sepas lo que puede pasar si es que te niegas a obedecer a la líder del Undead World-agrego Sheer malignamente.

-No tienen que decírmelo, sé a la perfección lo que estoy arriesgando-aseguro Isis.

-¿En serio lo sabes?-pregunto Sheer con crueldad e Isis gruño.

Fue cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, captando la atención de los cuatro-Parece que llegamos en medio de una fiesta-dijo Kenneth sorprendido por la destrucción que ese monstruo estaba causando.

-Y ahí están los organizadores-señalo Odd hacia donde estaban.

-Parece que tienen un nuevo elemento-observo Starlight al ver al chico que se encontraba con ellos.

Aria abrió los ojos al reconocerlo-¿Isis?-murmuro y al escuchar que lo llamaban, el guerrero quedo mudo ante quien veía.

-¿Aria?-.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estas con el Undead World?-cuestiono Aria e Isis desvió la mirada con mucha vergüenza, no se sentía digno de ver a una de las guerreras más valientes que jamás han existido a la cara.

Isis quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía, más cuando quiso decir algo-¡Hola Sunset! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo amor mío!-grito Sheer asustando a Isis y provocando que este retrocediera, al igual que los otros dos villanos.

-Este…hola Sheer…-saludo Sunset algo nerviosa.

-¡Que felicidad verte después de tanto tiempo! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe! ¡No te veía desde aquella vez en que ese estúpido mago me quito mi belleza, misma que te pertenece por completo amor mío!-.

Isis solo observaba lo que pasaba sin saber que pensar y miro a los dos guerreros del Undead World con confusión-Mejor no preguntes-pidió Yabaiba.

-Por ahora concentrémonos en acabar con ellos ¡Zombis!-invoco Tsue y los Zombis hicieron acto de aparición.

Esta vez, los Zombis que aparecieron tenían apariencia de trabajadores de circo, tales como payasos, domadores, acróbatas, entre otros. Al verlos, los Rangers se pusieron en guardia, aunque no pudieron evitar pensar que acababan de entrar a un macabro espectáculo de circo.

-Espero te gusten los Zombis que la Emperatriz preparo para ti, creo que encajan muy bien con sus apariencias-dijo Tsue señalando a Isis y a Yabaiba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestionaron ambos mirando a la hechicera, que solo sonrió de forma burlona.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Tsue enviando a sus tropas a la batalla.

Los Rangers se lanzaron al ataque también, estos Zombis atacaban con todo lo que tenían, los payasos con armas de globos, los acróbatas con todo tipo de movimientos acrobáticos y algunos malabares, así como también sus propios puños, los Rangers se deshicieron de ellos como pudieron, pero antes de que pudieran terminar, el Hombre Fuerte apareció de la nada, sujetando a la peli fuego y arrojándola por los aires.

Sunset cayó con mucha fuerza al suelo, sorprendida por lo fuerte que era ese monstruo, el cual choco sus puños, provocando un estruendo que sacudió el lugar-¡Este va a ser mi mayor logro! ¡La destrucción de los Power Rangers!-declaro sonriendo y hablando con acento británico.

Los Rangers se agruparon y miraron a su contrincante-Parece que el monstruo en turno es un tipo de Hombre Fuerte de circo-observo Kenneth.

-Pues le hace honor a su nombre, hay que tener mucho cuidado-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron transformándose y colocándose en guardia.

Rápidamente, Odd se lanzó a la batalla, dando un salto y atacando con una patada, misma que el Hombre Fuerte repelió solo inflando su pecho, lo que hizo que Odd rebotara contra el suelo, antes de que se levantara, el Hombre Fuerte lo sujeto de una pierna.

-¡Muy bien gatito, vamos a dar un paseo!-declaro comenzando a girar con Odd en su mano a gran velocidad, para después lanzarlo contra el suelo, rápidamente, Kenneth y Spike lo atacaron por dos flancos, dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, lo que hizo que sus manos les dolieran.

-¡Hijo de…!-grito Kenneth con su mano adolorida.

-¡Tiene el abdomen como si fuera acero!-exclamo Spike.

Hombre Fuerte se rio ante eso-Gracias, hago mucho ejercicio-explico sujetándolos a ambos y levantándose con gran facilidad, para después arrojarlos por los aires-nada que un par de fuertes brazos no puedan arreglar ¿no están de acuerdo muchachos?-pregunto besando sus bíceps.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué besas otra cosa?-cuestiono Aria lanzándose contra él y atacándolo con un golpe al rostro, mismo que le termino doliendo mucho-¡Mierda!-gruño.

Hombre Fuerte se rio ante eso-¡Buen intento niña, pero eso no basta para detenerme!-declaro dándole un cabezazo que la arrojo contra el suelo.

Sunset y Starlight fueron las siguientes en atacar, tomando al Hombre Fuerte por sorpresa, pero por más que trataban de derribarlo, este era un hueso increíblemente duro de roer, la peli fuego le dio un golpe en un brazo y Starlight una patada en el trasero, pero nada de eso tenía el menor efecto.

-¡Sus golpes me hacen cosquillas!-declaro riéndose y comenzando a girar les dio varios golpes a las Rangers, arrojándolas contra el suelo.

-Vaya, ese monstruo parece muy simple, pero sí que es muy fuerte-reconoció Yabaiba.

-Su cuerpo es más duro que el acero, no les será tan fácil a los Rangers derrotarlo-explico Isis con mucho pesar.

Aria volvió a levantarse y se lanzó contra el Hombre Fuerte con mucha rabia, al ver que la Ranger iba tras él de nuevo, el Hombre Fuerte se rio-Parece que la pequeña Ranger Negra no aprende la lección, muy bien amiguita, como soy un hombre sumamente justo te daré la oportunidad de que intentes derribarme una vez, adelante, dame tu mejor golpe, puedes golpearme donde quieras pequeña amiga-reto el Hombre Fuerte dejándose expuesto para alentar a la Ranger Negro a que lo golpeara.

Aria gruño y se enfureció por el atrevimiento de ese monstruo, lanzando una patada directamente a la entrepierna, justo en la única área vulnerable, aquel golpe provoco que se encorvara y abriera mucho los ojos por el tremendo golpe que recibió, mientras los chicos, incluyendo Yabaiba, hacían muecas de dolor ante eso.

-¿Sirvió?-pregunto Aria con burla, antes de darle una patada en el rostro, debido a su estado vulnerable actual, el Hombre Fuerte no fue capaz de resistir ni ese ni los siguientes ataques que la Ranger Negro le lanzo.

Rápidamente, Aria desenvaino su espada y le dio un golpe mortal con fuerza, provocando que el Hombre Fuerte cayera al suelo derrotado, dejando a los villanos y a sus amigos más que sorprendidos por aquella demostración de poder.

-Guau…eso no lo vi venir-dijo Kenneth sorprendido y aterrado.

-Parece que tu monstruo si tenía un punto débil después de todo-señalo Yabaiba.

-Bueno ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo golpearían de ese modo? ¡Son los Power Rangers!-se defendió Isis tras ver aquel ataque tan mortal que le dieron a su creación.

-Eso no importa ya, hay trabajo que hacer-dijo Tsue-¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su hechizo y no paso mucho tiempo para que Hombre Fuerte hiciera su reaparición en su forma gigante.

-Vaya-señalo Isis sorprendido.

-¡Parece que el trabajo no ha terminado!-señalo Spike.

-¿Alguna vez termina con la destrucción del monstruo en su versión miniatura?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Buen punto-reconoció Spike.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten! ¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-invocaron los Rangers y los dos Megazord se prepararon para la batalla contra Hombre Fuerte.

-¡Muy bien amigos, veamos quien es más fuerte, si la máquina o el hombre!-declaro haciendo musculo en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué eso me suena tan familiar?-se preguntó Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Los dos Megazord se lanzaron contra el Hombre Fuerte, quien recibió los golpes de sus adversario sin recibir daño alguno, al tiempo que se reía de manera divertida-¿Con eso me quieren vencer? ¡Ni siquiera me hicieron cosquillas!-declaro, recibiendo una patada de parte de Valquiria-¡Esto les va a doler!-.

Rápidamente, Amazona ataco con un puñetazo, mismo que Hombre Fuerte resistió con facilidad, para después sujetarla del brazo y a Valquiria de la pierna-¡Se los dije!-expreso sonriendo burlonamente, para luego lanzarlas a ambas por los aires.

Los dos Megazord intentaron volver al combate, pero Hombre Fuerte dio un salto y lanzo una patada a cada una, para después darles un golpe con sus brazos, sujetando a Amazona del rostro y estrellándola contra el suelo, barriendo literalmente el suelo con ella.

-¡Puedes decirme "papi"!-se burló Hombre Fuerte.

Valquiria trato de rescatar a su amiga, pero Hombre Fuerte le lanzo a Amazona contra ella, provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, sacudiendo las cabinas con violencia-¡Cielos!-exclamo Starlight.

-Sabía que te irías corriendo con tu… ¡Mamá!-grito Odd cuando Hombre Fuerte dio un salto y cayó sobre ambas Megazord, aplastándolas con fuerza, levantándose tras hacer una maroma y riéndose divertido.

-¿Qué les pareció pedazos de hojalata?-pregunto volviendo a besar sus bíceps.

-Es muy fuerte-dijo Starlight sorprendida.

-Entonces debemos cambiar de estrategia ¡Aria! ¿Estas dispuesta?-pregunto Sunset.

-Hagámoslo-acepto Aria.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Ambos Megazord se levantaron listos para continuar con la batalla, provocando la risa de Hombre Fuerte-¿Quieren más? Por mí está bien, aplastar Megazord es un buen ejercicio-reconoció colocándose en guardia, de pronto, los dos Megazord desaparecieron-¿Qué?-.

No era que habían desaparecido, sino que se estaban moviendo a una velocidad impresionante, hecho que impedía que el Hombre Fuerte las localizara, fue cuando Amazona apareció y le dio un gancho que lo envió por los aires, donde Valquiria lo intercepto con una patada, cuando estaba cayendo, Amazona lo sujeto con unos lazos de energía y le lanzo unas rocas para aplastarlo.

Hombre Fuerte se liberó y fue embestido por Amazona, dirigiéndose hacia el cielo, donde se unió a Valquiria en un ataque combinado, dejando a los cuatro villanos sorprendidos por la velocidad de los Megazord.

Amazona le propino una patada doble en la espalda a Hombre Fuerte y Valquiria un puñetazo, lanzándolo contra el suelo, levantándose algo aturdido por los golpes que recibió, cuando los dos Megazord aparecieron, cada uno a un lado opuesto.

-¡Sable de Luz/Lanza Oscura!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que sus Megazord atacaban-¡Doble Destello Solar Oscuro!-invocaron los Rangers, atacándolo al mismo tiempo.

Fue todo lo que Hombre Fuerte pudo soportar, cayendo al suelo y explotando, marcando el final de otro de los planes del Undead World para la conquista de la Tierra, hecho que sorprendió y alarmo a Isis.

-Otro monstruo que fracasa-gruño Tsue.

-¡Así se hace amor mío! ¡Bien hecho!-grito Sheer.

-¡Se puede saber de qué maldito lado estas!-bramo Tsue.

Aria bajo del Megazord y corrió hacia donde estaba Isis, que tras ver a la Ranger Negro, no tuvo más remedio que retirarse junto con el resto del Undead World, aunque se pudo ver que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando.

La Ranger Negro se detuvo de golpe ante eso y suspiro con confusión-Isis…no puedo creer que estés vivo y menos que sirvas al Undead World ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo?-se preguntó.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir?-pregunto Sunset apareciendo junto a los demás, Aria suspiro con cansancio, pero primero debían ir a ver a Dulcea cuanto antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Cuando los Rangers volvieron a su base, Aria fue directamente al grano, cuando le revelo lo ocurrido, su mentora quedo perpleja y preocupada-¿Isis? ¿Estas segura de que era él?-pregunto Dulcea.

-Si no era él, entonces era alguien idéntico a él-respondió Aria cruzada de brazos y sin asomo de duda en sus ojos ni en su tono de voz, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Dulcea.

-Muy bien, me rindo ¿Quién es Isis?-pregunto Sunset.

Dulcea suspiro y comenzó a contarles todo-Isis fue un guerrero que junto a sus hermanas se hacían llamar "Trio Amazonas", eran los protectores de su reino, eran leyendas, valientes y honorables, pero el Undead World logro atacar su reino y destruir todo a su paso, tengo entendido que ellos tres pelearon con valor, pero no fueron capaces de detener el avance de Necronomica y sus fuerzas-.

-Lo último que supimos de ellos fue que habían muerto, al menos, hasta que vimos a Isis hoy-gruño Aria.

-Nosotros los conocimos cuando llegaron a nuestro mundo a pedir ayuda, desafortunadamente, el Undead World ya había lanzado su ataque a su reino también y la situación se salió de control para todos-explico Dulcea.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo enemigo-dijo Kenneth preocupado por eso.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello-dijo Sunset sumamente pensativa ante las actitudes de Isis durante la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

En cuanto Isis se presentó ante Necrosis, esta lo saludo con una sonrisa-¡Isis! ¡Pequeño demonio! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías crear monstruos tan divertidos como ese?-pregunto saltando de su trono y cayendo a un lado del chico-¡Realmente fue muy divertido, estoy encantada con ello, tal vez fallo, pero casi logra la aniquilación de los Rangers! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos monstruos han estado cerca de lograrlo?-.

-No lo sé, ni me importa-respondió Isis.

-Oh, que amargado eres-dijo Necrosis-vamos, solo porque mi madre encerró a tus hermanas en unas lindas tarjetas y destruyo tu mundo no es razón para que no podamos ser amigas-.

-¡Son razones más que válidas!-bramo Isis.

-¿Eso piensas?-pregunto Necrosis divertida.

-¡Me niego a seguir lastimando personas, no quiero hacer esto, no quiero hacerlo!-aseguro Isis.

-Uh, supongo que tampoco quieres recuperar a tus hermanitas, que triste-dijo Necrosis haciendo un puchero e Isis apretó sus puños con furia-creo que necesito recordarte que tú y tus hermanas le causaron muchos problemas a mi madre, así que creo que ahora es justo que se los causes a los Rangers, a menos que quieras ver como tus hermanas se pierden en el abismo-Isis apretó sus puños y Necrosis sonrió-eso creí-agrego sonriendo siniestramente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, pero esta vez, es algo diferente ¿será posible que Isis pueda cumplir la voluntad de Necrosis o quizás…?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 **CON ESTO TERMINAN LOS OC Y PODEMOS CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL, ASÍ QUE AHORA ABRO UNA NUEVA VOTACION PARA QUE ESCOJAN CUAL FIC SERA EL QUE SIGA TRAS EL FINAL DE "GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA", SUS OPCIONES SON:**

 **1.- Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla; el Caballero de la Noche y su nueva pupila se unen para combatir a los peores monstruos de la historia, tales como Freddy Krueger, Jasón, Eso, Christine, entre otros, además del psicópata de psicópatas (fic sin OC)**

 **2.- Power Rangers Guerra Galáctica; Astronema ha triunfado, la Alianza del Mal ha tomado el dominio del Universo, depende de Tommy un grupo pequeño de rebeldes el rescatar a Zordon y detener la ambición de la Reina del Mal (Multicrossover)**

 **3.- Transformer Equestria; los Autobots se unen a una joven llamada Sunset Shimmer y a las Crystal Gems para salvar al universo de las tiránicas garras de Megatron y su despiadado imperio Decepticon**

 **Dependiendo del fic elegido les informare sobre que decide con los OC, hasta entonces, primero la votación**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Reimi Orus:** _yo me opino más por una venganza como la que Batman representa, justa, pero nunca cayendo al abismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _gracias y bueno, finalmente han terminado los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _ya me imagino como se deben sentir en estos momentos con el estómago lleno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _ya lo cheque y te deje comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _puedes estar muy seguro de eso y de más cosas que se vienen en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la mayoría de los OC los puso así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es lo que estoy detallando con muchos personajes, por ahora he abierto una votación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tuvo suerte de que en ese momento te encontraras algo débil, porque si no le habría ido muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _pues ya fue el último y ya inicie una votación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, al menos ya concluimos con los OC y podemos seguir con la trama original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _realmente el Caballero de la Noche es el mejor ejemplo de cómo se debe buscar la venganza más adecuada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _finalmente va a avanzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, tampoco estar mucho tiempo con Odd ayuda mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _muchas gracias amigo, son palabras que en serio me emocionan y animan a continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ese Don Ramón era único, flojo, pero de muy buen corazón y con buenas frases. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _Trixie es Trixie, como Odd es Odd, cada quien tiene lo suyo, aunque a veces son muy molestos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _en serio te encanta el helado ¿verdad? Bueno ¿a quién no? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Karin Light, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Marco Sorairo, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Dark Emperor, Venom Spider, Poseidón, Ermanspin, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Crimson Bullet, El Monitor, Giorno Joestar, Nero Metallic, Josuke Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Iron Mario, Franco, The Shadow Void, Gappy Joestar, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Noticia Inesperada

" _ **Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, un guerrero llamado Isis se ha unido al Undead World, pero no por las razones que todos piensan, sino porque no tienen muchas opciones, según la historia de Dulcea, Isis y sus hermanas eran defensores de la paz, pero cuando el Undead World ataco su mundo, Necronomica lo destruyo todo y por mucho tiempo se pensó que Isis fue una de las víctimas, pero resulta que no lo fue y que ahora es obligado a servir a Necrosis para poder recuperar a sus hermanas, quienes han sido prisioneras del Undead World desde la caída de su hogar ¿será posible que pueda salvarlas? ¿Qué harán los Rangers una vez que se enteren de esto? La balanza de poder ha cambiado drásticamente"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 Noticia Inesperada**

 **Canterlot**

Era el mediodía, las clases ya estaban por la mitad y faltaba muy poco para poder salir, en esos momentos, Starlight se encontraba en la clase de la profesora Lapis Lazuli, misma que compartía con Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, la maestra les estaba dando una clase en esos momentos de las ballenas, los animales más grandes el planeta Tierra.

-Muy bien, antes de que suenen la campana tengo un anuncio muy importante-dijo Lapis captando la atención de sus estudiantes-como ya deben saber, he estado preparando un viaje de investigación a la playa, misma que espero dure una semana, ya le he pedido permiso a la directora Celestia y le parece una gran idea, así que les he informado a los otros grupos, entregándoles los permisos que sus padres deben firmar, mismos que deberán entregar mañana en caso de que les den permiso-explico Lapis-ya que este viaje se realizara mientras la escuela sufren algunas modificaciones, por ese motivo se me permitió llevarlo a cabo, ya que así no se verán afectados en las vacaciones, ahora mismo les entregare los permisos, recuerden que deben entregarlos el día de mañana, los que no puedan ir tendrán que venir una semana extra durante las vacaciones para recuperar las clases perdidas-.

Al escuchar eso, los alumnos rápidamente pensaron en modos de poder convencer a sus progenitores de que les permitieran asistir a ese viaje, definitivamente nadie quería quedarse en la escuela durante el periodo de vacaciones, así que debían pensar en algo y pronto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de la clase de Lapis, Starlight se reunió con sus amigos, siendo Odd el único que faltaba en esos momentos, según Kenneth, recibió un llamado de Aelita y el rubio quería hablar con ella antes de ir a comer.

-Veo que ya te dieron la noticia-dijo Kenneth cuando vio el papel de permiso de Starlight.

-Creo que suena a una experiencia muy divertida-dijo Starlight-especialmente porque escuche que durante esta época se puede ver la migración de Ballenas Grises-.

-Será divertido-reconoció Sunset-me pregunto si podré convencer a Aria de que nos acompañe-.

-Creo que eso va a ser algo complicado-dijo Spike.

Sunset tuvo que reconocer que las palabras del peli verde eran muy ciertas, de pronto, Odd entro corriendo a la cafetería, entro con tal velocidad que no pudo evitar tropezar y caer al suelo, más no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y corrió al lado de sus amigos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué creen?-pregunto Odd emocionado-¡Nuestra representante nos consiguió trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más populares de la playa!-informo emocionado.

Los demás quedaron confundidos ante aquella declaración-¿Tenemos representante?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es Aelita!-respondió Odd con cara de que no se creía lo que su amigo le preguntaba.

-¿Cuándo acordamos eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

Odd se quedó confundido y miro las caras de sus amigos-Oh…creo que olvide mencionárselos-dijo riéndose de manera nerviosa y algo divertida-lo siento-.

-¿Cómo convenciste a Aelita de que aceptara esto?-pregunto Starlight.

-No te preocupes, sé que parece mucho, pero les aseguro que Aelita puede con esto y más-dijo Odd con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Kenneth comenzando a comer y sus amigos lo siguieron.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no se daban cuenta de que dos mesas los observaban con atención, una de ellas era la de Twilight y sus amigas, quienes seguían pensando en un modo de lograr que Sunset y su amiga peli violeta volvieran a estar juntas, una misión que sonaba muy complicada, debido a que Sunset se estaba enfocando más en su deber como Ranger.

Por otro lado, Sentry y su banda, escucharon todo, incluso cuando Odd dijo "representante", aunque tomando en cuenta que Odd lo grito en toda la cafetería, era muy difícil que alguien no lo haya escuchado, en serio el rubio se emocionaba tanto como Pinkie Pie.

-No puedo creer que ellos tengan representante-dijo Troy sorprendido.

-No es lo único que tienen-gruño Sentry mirando con furia y casi odio a Sunset, pero ella comía sin prestarle la más mínima atención, mientras que Odd seguía contándoles lo que su representante consiguió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Gremlin Listo hizo acto de presencia ante Necrosis, quien estaba jugando con Lilim en esos momentos-Disculpe majestad, pero le tengo noticias sumamente interesantes-dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Espero que lo sea, no me gusta que interrumpan mis juegos por cosas inútiles-dijo Necrosis con fastidio.

-Se trata de algo que le podría interesar, ya que al parecer, los Rangers irán de viaje a la playa-informo el Gremlin.

-¿La playa? Eso suena muy divertido, será el lugar perfecto para causar una gran devastación, después de todo, siempre existe algo que es totalmente poderoso e invencible, una fuerza de la naturaleza que nadie puede detener-dijo Necrosis sonriendo divertida-el poder del océano será desatado muy pronto-sentencio riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Los Rangers se encontraban fuera de la escuela, esperando a su amiga/representante, aunque a excepción de Odd, algunos no confiaban del todo que Aelita pudiera lidiar con tanto estrés como lo era el ser un representante, especialmente de un grupo de jóvenes que se han vuelto increíblemente populares desde que tocaron lado a lado con la gran Kira Ford.

-¿Dónde está Aelita?-pregunto Starlight preocupada de que ella todavía no llegaba.

-Ahí viene-respondió Spike señalando hacia la derecha, justo donde Aelita venia caminando, mientras los hacía, parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

-Escúchame muy bien amigo, si quieres que los "Fénix Celestiales" toque en tu negocio necesitaras mejorar tu propuesta-decía Aelita con un tono de voz sumamente autoritario, hecho que dejo sorprendidos a todos-¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? Pues puedes ir a buscar otro grupo juvenil que haya tocado con la famosa Kira Ford, porque no parece muy justo…ok, mi contraoferta, el triple de ello…está bien, está bien, dejémoslo en el doble que ofreciste y mis clientes podrán comer gratis en tu negocio en el tiempo que duren en la playa ¿Qué dices?-pregunto y pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el hombre con el que hablara respondiera-bueno, si te parece demasiado, entonces le diré al dueño de las papas fritas que aceptamos su oferta para…-

-"Está bien, está bien, tenemos un trato"-respondió el hombre tras el teléfono.

-Gracias, eres el mejor, nos vemos en tres días, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en llamarme ¿tienes mi numero? Me alegra, hasta la próxima amigo-se despidió colgando, para luego ver a los Rangers-hola, les conseguí una presentación en Ciudad Playa, Odd me conto de la excursión y logre que tocara en uno de los negocios de ese lugar-.

-Órale, no te conocía ese lado-dijo Kenneth sorprendido y aterrado.

-¿Qué lado?-pregunto Aelita sonriendo con mucha inocencia, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos por lo tranquila que se mostraba ahora.

-¡Ese lado que te hace ver aún más endemoniadamente sexy de lo que ya eres!-declaro Odd abrazándola con fuerza y provocando que Aelita se riera divertida.

El grupo miro eso con mucha diversión y ternura, fue cuando Spike recordó algo-¡Me lleva! ¡Olvide que quede de verme con Applejack! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!-expreso alarmado.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, no es que no sea vean…prácticamente se ven diario-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasar con ella, todos estos ataques del Undead World han provocado que casi no lo pasemos juntos-explico Spike algo avergonzado.

-Oye, no te sientas mal-dijo Starlight-Applejack es comprensiva, sabe que si no estás con ella no es porque no quieras, sino porque nuestros enemigos no nos dan mucho tiempo para descansar-.

-Aun así tengo que asegurarme de hacer algo para compensarla, después de todo, no soy considerado un caballero por nada-aseguro Spike inflando su pecho con orgullo.

-Calladito te ves mejor-dijo Kenneth y el grupo se rio, mientras Spike se retiraba algo ofendido.

-Bueno y cuéntanos Aelita ¿Cómo te convenció Odd de que fueras nuestra representante?-pregunto Sunset.

-Bueno…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Aelita y Odd se encontraba en una mesa de picnic del parque de la ciudad, ambos comían unos deliciosos sándwiches, cada uno en un extremo de la mesa-Oye Aelita ¿quieres ser la representante de los "Fénix Celestiales"?-pregunto Odd tras darle un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Será divertido-respondió Aelita de manera muy natural y fluida.

-Grandioso-dijo Odd contento y ambos siguieron comiendo sus sándwiches en un agradable silencio.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Solo digamos que sé cómo lidiar con algunas situaciones-respondió Aelita sonriendo divertida y Odd se rio muy divertido, al igual que el resto del grupo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Lapis se encontraba en esos momentos en el salón, revisando los permisos que algunos de sus alumnos ya le habían entregado, la mayoría obtuvieron el permiso de sus padres, lo que significaba que su proyecto iba a salir como esperaba, definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de la ciudad durante ese tiempo, es cierto que este viaje lo planeo como forma de ayudar a los alumnos, pero también por una razón personal.

Y es que se acercaba la fecha del día más doloroso de su vida, el día que se atrevió a volver a la ciudad, que se reencontró con Peridot, solo para recibir aquella terrible y dolorosa noticia, ella sabía que no podía odiarla ni molestarse, pero nunca podría dejar de lado el sentimiento de saber que todo eso paso por su estupidez.

-¿Disculpe profesora Lazuli?-la voz de uno de sus estudiantes capto su atención.

-Ah, Twilight ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

La peli violeta suspiro y se adentró, no le era fácil hablar con la maestra Lapis de esto, pero desde que se alejó de Sunset, desde que cometió el peor error de su vida, su relación con la directora se volvió demasiado tensa, tanto que sus charlas eran mínimas, si acaso, la directora solo la saludaba de manera cordial y fría.

-Yo…quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo…-dijo Twilight.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lapis con amabilidad y Twilight se sentó en una banca.

-Se trata de esto…quería decirle que…he descubierto cuales son mis sentimientos por Sunset…yo…la amo-reconoció y Lapis se quedó sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto.

-Era obvio-dijo Lapis, pero luego comprendió lo que pasaba-ya veo, te preocupa que ella ya no quiera tener una relación contigo, no es verdad-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación y Twilight asintió-ahora estas pasando por lo mismo que yo pase hace tanto tiempo y que aún hoy me atormenta-señalo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Sé que fui una estúpida, una idiota, una ciega…Cadence…una persona muy importante para mí me hizo ver lo idiota que fui…ahora el solo pensar que solo somos amigas me es…muy doloroso-reconoció Twilight.

-Créeme Twilight, yo me habría conformado con ser solo la amiga de Peridot si con eso ella siguiera a mi lado, aunque no fuera como yo quería-reconoció Lapis con tristeza.

-Sé que tiene razón…pero…no quiero perder la esperanza de que pueda conseguir estar con ella más como amiga, aunque sé que no me merezco su amor…sé que no merezco que ella lo diera todo por mí, en especial después de todo lo que le dije, de todo el daño que le cause…aun puedo ver su mirada llena de dolor, escuchar su grito, todo…-.

-Escucha Twilight, si quieres volver con Sunset entonces debes decirle cómo te sientes-dijo Lapis-si la respuesta es positiva o negativa al menos ya podrás darle vuelta a esa página, créeme, es mejor eso a seguir aferrándote a una fácil esperanza-.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight alzo la vista y miro a la peli azul, cuya triste mirada le dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba-Usted…aunque cree que Peridot volverá a su lado-dedujo sorprendida.

-He vivido con esa ilusión durante todo este tiempo, esperando que se canse de Perla y venga corriendo a mis brazos, pero…es una simple ilusión, un sueño, una falsa esperanza, algo que no puedo sacarme del pecho, especialmente porque sé que fui yo quien la envió a los brazos de esa chica, yo fui la estúpida que no supo valorar lo que tuvo en su momento, por ese motivo espero que tú puedas tener el final feliz que yo no tuve-expreso alzando la vista.

-Yo…-.

-Twilight, Sunset es una Ranger, la Ranger Roja, tu escuchaste a esa malvada, ella es a quien más odia y a quien quiere destruir a toda costa, todos los días, ella y sus amigos, incluyendo a tu hermano, luchan contra todo tipo de monstruos por el bien de la ciudad, hasta ahora han salido victoriosos, pero si algo he aprendido, si algo me ha enseñado esta vida llena de altibajos, es que está llena de sorpresas y muchas veces, algunas no son agradables, espero que no te tome tanto tiempo como a mí darte cuenta de lo valioso que es cada instante, cada segundo y cada minuto-deseo Lapis y Twilight guardo silencio.

Era cierto, su hermano arriesgaba su vida todos los días, siendo liderado por Sunset en contra de un sinfín de monstruos que solo tenían como meta eliminarlos, aun así, ellos nunca se rendían, seguían luchando hasta el final, incluso la liberaron a ella, a Rarity y a Sweetie Belle cuando cayeron víctimas de esos malvados.

-Tiene razón profesora-reconoció Twilight y Lapis sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo admitas, anda, ven, te invito algo de tomar, creo que las dos necesitamos conversar mucho-dijo Lapis sonriendo y Twilight asintió-oye… dijiste que conoces a Cadence, ¿verdad?-.

-Si-respondió Twilight, recordando lo que su cuñada le conto-¡Lo siento, no quise…!-.

-Está bien, tranquila, esa chica siempre hizo todo lo posible por abrirme los ojos, pero yo no la escuche, debería molestarme con ella y tu hermano por haber presentado a Perla-señalo la profesora dejando a Twilight algo asustada-no te preocupes, estoy bromeando-aseguro retirándose del salón, seguida por su estudiante.

Twilight se sentía bastante bien con tener otro buen amigo que le ayudara en esas circunstancias, aunque realmente extrañaba mucho las conversaciones con la directora Celestia, sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas, en especial por todo el daño que le causo a su hija, ella que tanto la admiraba, que siempre hizo todo lo posible para ser más que una alumna, tenía su cariño y lo echo a perder, todo por ser una gran estúpida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En casa de Sunset y Aria, la peli fuego ya había compartido lo que ocurrió en ese día en la escuela, sobre el viaje a la playa y lo que Aelita consiguió para el grupo-¿Quieres que yo vaya?-pregunto Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Por supuesto, no sería lo mismo si tú no vas-aseguro Sunset sonriendo.

-Pero yo ya no soy más una estudiante de Canterlot, no tiene sentido que vaya a ese lugar-dijo Aria con tono tranquilo y confundido.

-Pero creo que será divertido, en especial porque sé que mi mamá no dudara en permitirte acompañarnos-aseguro Sunset.

Aria se rio al escuchar eso-Me parece extraño que sigas llamándola "mamá", cuando es claro que ella no lo es-dijo Aria.

-Tu mundo era bastante rígido ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset con diversión-mira, sé que hay muchas cosas que no te agradan de este mundo, pero por favor, solo me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, después de todo, ambas somos familia-.

Aria se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente suspiro-Esta bien, iré con ustedes, no me explico cómo me dejas convencer para hacer esto-gruño Aria.

-No es muy difícil en realidad-bromeo Sunset sonriendo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Esa noche, Sunset se encontraba en el techo de su casa, Aria ya se había dormido, no era raro que la peli fuego y líder de los Rangers se quedara algún tiempo en el techo de su hogar viendo las estrellas, lo hacía mucho, en especial porque eso le ayudaba a pensar y vaya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Para comenzar, aunque ya se había adaptado a la idea de ser una Power Ranger, así como también de conocer su origen y que su padres si la amaban, pero que por desgracia…eso era lo que generalmente ponía a Sunset melancólica, se preguntaba cómo habría sido su niñez y su vida al lado de ellos, Dulcea y todos los que los conocieron siempre decían que ellos eran personas extraordinarias, que se querían y amaban profundamente, y que amaban con todo su corazón a su hija.

Suspirando con resignación, Sunset tomo su guitarra y miro hacia el cielo, al tiempo que comenzaba a tocar unas cuantas melodías para después comenzar a cantar, un tono de voz bastante melancólico y algo triste, pero que le ayudaba mucho a sacar muchas cosas que tenía en su cabeza y mente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=EXPv1OvPXVk)**

 **Sunset**

 **Soy la pregunta del millón  
Siempre la interrogación  
No respondas que sí porque sí  
Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
Si yo no te voy a oír  
No me entiendes  
Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí  
Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
Niño y hombre puedo ser  
No me uses y apartes de tú  
Y vi como alguien aprendió  
Lo que nadie le enseñó  
No me entienden  
No estoy aquí  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual  
Que los otros seguir siempre así  
Por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
Nadie más lo va a intentar  
Y no entienden  
Que sigo aquí  
Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
Te daría el cien por cien  
Me conoces y ya no hay temor  
Yo mostraría lo que soy  
Si tú vienes donde voy  
No me alcanzan  
Si eres mi amigo mejor  
Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
Yo no soy lo que ven  
Todo un mundo durmiendo  
Y yo sigo soñando por qué  
Sus palabras susurran mentiras  
Que nunca creeré  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual  
Que los otros, por ellos, por mí  
Por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
Nadie más lo va a intentar  
Estoy sólo  
Y sigo aquí  
Sólo yo  
Estoy aquí  
Sigo aquí  
Sigo aquí**

Conforme cantaba, Sunset se imaginaba como pudo haber sido su vida al lado de sus padres biológicos, Lantis, un guerrero que pese a sus responsabilidades, siempre buscaba maneras de estar con su hija, a quien amaba enormemente, la mente era algo increíble, ya que ella pudo imaginarse siendo una bebé, gateando a los brazos de su padre y este la levantaba, sonriéndole con mucho cariño.

Lo siguiente que pasaba era que Lantis la lanzaba al aire para poder atraparla, luego su mente viajo a verse así misma en los brazos de Shen, que le sonría de manera muy amorosa, como solo una madre podía hacer, la guerrera jugaba con ella y le enseñaba algunos movimientos de batalla para que se riera.

Del mismo modo, Shen le contaba anécdotas para dormir y siempre se reía de forma divertida al ver las caras de su niña, para después abrazarla y besarla muchas veces en la mejilla, Sunset pudo verse a sí misma con sus padres en un cuadro sumamente amoroso, con ella pasando por cada etapa de su niñez, siempre al lado de sus verdaderos padres, era cierto, quería a Celestia, la amaba por ser la madre que siempre necesito y se dio cuenta de ello después de mucho tiempo, pero…parte de ella…querría haber crecido con sus padres biológicos.

Sunset canto con más fuerza, pensando en la vida que pudo haber tenido y que por culpa del Undead World nunca la pudo experimentar, nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres y nunca podría saber lo que era crecer a su lado, pero al menos ahora tenía una familia y eso la consolaba.

Tocando las últimas melodías, la peli fuego se quedó viendo un rato más el firmamento nocturno, pensando en la vida que jamás conoció ni conocerá, sin darse cuenta de que Aria había escuchado todo.

-Que patética-se burló, para luego suspirar-pero la comprendo a la perfección, porque yo también soy patética-reconoció volviendo a su cama.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un nuevo viaje está a punto de comenzar, los Rangers se preparan para su viaje a la playa, sin saber lo que el Undead World está tramando"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _muy bien, gracias por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Sheer solo actúa así cuando esta frente a Sunset, en serio está loca por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _bueno, mientras no se les ocurra insultar a Aria estarán bien, ya que ella no es muy paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aún estoy pensando en quien más apareciera como compañeros de Bulkhead y Bumblebee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _retomamos la historia original con una noticia importante para todos, además de la revelación de que los Fénix ya tienen representantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ok…entonces ¿Cuál va a ser tu elección? Ya que no me quedo muy claro en tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _veremos que sale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _piénsalo con calma y dame tu elección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _muy bien, pero dime ¿Cuál fic eliges? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ok…solo cuenta uno de los votos y es el de Transformers, porque fue el primero que mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _bueno, ya hemos vuelto a la trama principal de esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _ese fic sigue en paro hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _siempre habrá movimientos como ese, además, Aria perdió la paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, finalmente hemos vuelto con la trama principal del fic, comenzando con un nuevo viaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _la historia original finalmente esta continuando, así que veremos qué es lo que pasa en breve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Freedom Gundam 96, Draizen, The LAV, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Bowser30000000, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Iron Mario, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Ant, Spectrum Prime, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Polnareff Silver, Edge Hell Razor, Black Hunter, Speed Demon 24, Blaotor21, Odín, Hamon, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ryo Red, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Encuentro Inesperado

" _ **Tras muchas batallas y encuentros con nuevos amigos, así como también nuevos y temibles enemigos, los Rangers recibieron la noticia de que dentro de poco tiempo harían una excursión a la playa, dirigida por la profesora Lapis Lazuli, ya que quería llevarlos al momento en comenzaba la migración anual de ballenas, algo que entusiasmo mucho a los Rangers, así como a otros estudiantes, sin embargo, el Undead World también se enteró de esto y Necrosis piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta de tenderles una trampa a los Rangers, empleando una de las fuerzas de la naturaleza más poderosas y destructivas que han existido por milenios ¿Qué será lo que trama la cruel líder del Undead World"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 Encuentro Inesperado**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se encontraba sumamente emocionada, la noticia que acababa de recibir de los Rangers la había inspirado para idear un nuevo plan con el cual acabaría con los Rangers de una vez por todas, algo que nunca pudieran frenar, algo que en serio los vencería a ellos y arrasaría con todo el lugar a donde irían.

-¡Soy un genio! ¡Una total y perfecta genio!-anuncio levantándose de su trono sumamente contenta ante la idea que acababa de tener.

-¿Qué nuevo plan tiene en mente mi diabólica y temeraria líder?-pregunto Gremlin Listo con mucho interés en los planes de su ama.

-Es muy simple mi estimado pintor, he decidido que no voy a perder mi tiempo usando a monstruos que fallan uno tras otro, los Rangers irán a la playa a pasar unos días, entonces eso es lo que voy a usar en su contra, la fuerza imparable del océano mismo y no hay nada más destructivo, imparable y que deja una gran cantidad de muerte tras de sí que un tsunami-sentencio Necrosis sonriendo de forma siniestra y cruel ante esa idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

El día finalmente había llegado, los estudiantes que lograron obtener el permiso de sus padres se presentaron en la escuela muy temprano, por fortuna, Celestia acepto llevar también a Aelita, como representante de los "Fénix Celestiales", y a Aria, siendo la prima de Sunset, de su hija, algo que muchos estudiantes no comprendieron del todo, pero Fluttershy también había invitado a Myra, así que no era muy raro eso.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para esto-gruño Aria cruzada de brazos muy molesta.

-Vamos, estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho, después de todo, el mar es uno de los sitios más hermosos y maravillosos de todo el mundo-dijo Starlight.

-Concuerdo, nadar es sumamente divertido-apoyo Kenneth-lo único malo es el maldito pescado, como lo odio-gruño haciendo una mueca de asco al imaginarse los platillos de pescado.

-Realmente no te gusta el pescado ¿verdad?-observo Sunset.

-Hay gustos para todas las cosas y el pescado no me gusta para nada; huele mal, tiene espinas y no puede comerse sin sentir que te está mirando, lo mismo pasa con los camarones y cangrejos-explico Kenneth.

-¡Muy bien estudiantes!-el grito de Lapis capto su atención-¡Partiremos dentro de poco tiempo, así que por favor forme una fila para que vayan subiendo ordenadamente al autobús, recuerden que antes de subir deben presentar sus permisos firmados!-.

Además de Lapis, la subdirectora Luna iría también como apoyo, ya que Celestia y Discord decidieron pasar esa semana juntos, para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, una idea que a Sunset le encanto y mucho, parecía que estaba recuperando la familia que alguna vez conoció.

Poco a poco, los estudiantes fueron pasando y mostrando sus permisos firmados, aunque el de Sunset y Aria ya se les había entregado a las maestras de la mano de Celestia, una de las ventajas de ser hija de la directora, los estudiantes fueron abordando el autobús, para luego ocupar sus respectivos asientos, Aria se sentó al lado de la ventana, no se acostumbraba a viajar en vehículos como esos, los humanos de ese mundo realmente inventaban cada cosa para poder salir adelante.

Odd se sentó, aunque primero le dio el lugar de la ventana a su amada princesa, mientras que Kenneth se sentaba con Thorax, Starlight con Trixie, lo que significaba que a la Ranger Blanca le esperaba un largo viaje, finalmente, Spike se sentó con Applejack, mientras sus amigas se sentaban en los demás asientos, aunque muy cerca de la otra para poder hablar.

Cuando Sentry hizo acto de aparición, su mirada se topó con la de Twilight, quien desvió la mirada con molestia, el chico se molestó, pero no tardo en calmarse para tratar de hablar con ella, pero…

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Rainbow con un tono de voz sumamente amenazador y el peli azul no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a un asiento.

Finalmente, el último estudiante subió a bordo y ya estaban listos para dirigirse a la playa, donde la profesora Lazuli esperaba que fuera una experiencia sumamente divertida y emocionante, ya que verían la migración anual de ballenas.

-¿Están todos listos?-pregunto Luna sonriéndoles a los estudiantes y estos gritaron emocionados-entonces pongámonos en marcha y que esta sea una semana provechosa-señalo la subdirectora, sabiendo que su hermana no solo iba a pasar tiempo de calidad con Discord, sino que también iba a supervisar el trabajo que se iba a realizar en la escuela.

Observando todo a cierta distancia, Sheer se encontraba oculta de la rama de un árbol, colgada de cabeza, viendo como el autobús comenzaba a alejarse-Parece que la Emperatriz tenía razón, esos tontos se dirigen a la playa, tal como esperaba, un momento…van a la playa-a la mente de Sheer vinieron imágenes de Sunset en un atrevido, sexy e increíblemente revelador bikini, lo que provoco que se sonrojara de manera soñadora y babeara mucho-¡No puedo quedarme aquí nada más!-grito con ojos en forma de corazón negro y abriendo sus alas se dirigió rápidamente hacia la playa.

El camino hacia la playa iba a durar alrededor de hora y media por la autopista, afortunadamente no era época de vacaciones, así que no tuvieron muchos problemas para ir a buen tiempo, mientras viajaban, Aria se la pasaba en silencio, viendo por la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Sunset pensaba en nuevas canciones que tocar cuando les tocara entrar en acción como el grupo musical, Odd trataba de hablar con Aelita, pero esta se encontraba muy ocupada preparando la agenda de los "Fénix Celestiales", buscando maneras de que no interfirieran en las clases ni en sus momentos de descanso, algo que no era difícil, ya que ella era muy inteligente, Starlight solo escuchaba como su nueva amiga se la pasaba hablando y hablando de lo que haría cuando llegara a la playa, montaría su show y les demostraría a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Playa lo que la fantástica, grandiosa y poderosa Trixie era capaz de hacer.

La Ranger Blanca tuvo que reconocer que entendía porque muchos no se sentaban tanto tiempo con ella-Y yo que pensaba que Sheer era ególatra-murmuro entre dientes, mientras que Trixie seguía hablando y hablando.

Finalmente, Kenneth se dedicaba a comer el almuerzo que su madre le preparo para el viaje, convidándole un poco a Thorax, hecho que el chico agradeció mucho-Vaya, tu madre sí que te preparo una gran cantidad de comida-observo.

-Mi mamá es algo…sobreprotectora conmigo-explico Kenneth algo avergonzado por ello.

Por su parte, Twilight y sus amigas planeaban maneras de hacer que la peli violeta pudiera revelar sus sentimientos a Sunset, buscando el mejor modo de conseguirlo sin que su amiga pareciera una vil mentirosa e hipócrita, tomando en cuenta todo lo que dijo e hizo en el pasado, no sería raro que Sunset no le creyera.

Naturalmente, Twilight saco una larga lista de un plan bastante detallado que había pensado en las últimas semanas, el cual consistía en 100 pasos para disculparse con Sunset y poder mostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella era totalmente reales, al ver eso, Myra suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo, yo tengo una mejor idea-dijo Myra.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Twilight.

-Solo habla con ella y ya-respondió Myra como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo-solo ve con ella, discúlpate y luego dile tus sentimientos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? ¡Eso nunca funcionara! ¡Y menos por la manera en que deje las cosas con ella!-grito Twilight, dándose cuenta de que todos en el autobús la estaban mirando.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir señorita Sparkle?-pregunto Luna mirando a su estudiante con seriedad y Twilight se encogió en su asiento avergonzada-bien, por favor, quédense en sus asientos hasta que lleguemos a la playa-indico la subdirectora, mientras que Lapis comprendía de qué estaba hablando Twilight con sus amigas.

-Eso pudo ser menos vergonzoso-dijo Rainbow.

-No ayudas querida-regaño Rarity.

-Lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente, para después continuar con el plan, Spike quiso decir algo, pero Applejack le pidió que guardara silencio, Spike intento decirles lo que Sunset decidió, pero la vaquera no lo dejo, además de que ni Twilight, ni su novia ni el resto de las chicas le prestaba atención.

-Oh bueno, que ellas se den cuenta por sí mismas-se rindió sentándose en su asiento y siguiendo con lo suyo.

Lo que ninguna de ellas supo, era que Kenneth también escucho la conversación, así como el plan que idearon para que Twilight pudiera tener una charla a solas con Sunset, algo que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, ya que a pesar de haberse reconciliado, la peli fuego pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos y compañeros Rangers como para poder estar sola un momento.

El Ranger Azul puso una expresión preocupada y pensativa al escuchar lo que las chicas planearon y negó con la cabeza, las cosas ya estaban muy complicadas ahora, no era el momento para que se volvieran mucho más duras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba en esos momentos en una charla con un viejo amigo-Oh Zordon, Sunset se está convirtiendo en una Ranger increíble, ha evolucionado mucho desde que la conocí, cada día se parece más y más a su madre, algún día ella también se convertirá en una inspiración para futuros Rangers, tal como todos aquellos que la precedieron antes-dijo sonriendo con orgullo, pero su sonrisa desapareció-pero…Necrosis sigue obsesionada con la idea de que se convierta en su nueva favorita y debido a lo que Twilight le hizo, el corazón de nuestra peli fuego se ha negado a volver a amar a alguien, lo que ocurrió con Sunflower y ahora con Twilight…eso me preocupa Zordon, las cosas no son como esperaba…no-dijo con pesar.

De pronto, las hijas del árbol comenzaron a mecerse por un viento que salió de la nada, hecho que captó la atención de Dulcea-¿Tienes un plan?-pregunto Dulcea mirando las hojas y de pronto algunas cayeron al suelo, donde tras danzar en el aire antes de aterrizar en la superficie del piso, formaron dos figuras-¿Qué?-.

Dulcea se agacho y reviso las hojas, una de ellas tenía la forma de un sol y la otra de una estrella, la mentora de los Rangers analizo ambas cosas y poco a poco entendió el mensaje-Sol y Estrella; Sunset y Twilight…juntas… ¿ese es el plan?-exclamo Dulcea-¡Estás loco! ¡Eso jamás funcionara! ¡Has estado demasiado tiempo arriba, tu cabeza está loca!-acuso Dulcea.

Fue entonces que el viento soplo como una fuerte ventisca, misma que golpeo a la mentora de los Rangers de tal manera que su cabello se levantó y la comenzó a empujar con mucha fuerza, Dulcea resistió todo lo que podía aquella ventisca.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-grito y el viento se calmó-¡No creo que esto funcione, en especial por como terminaron las cosas! ¡Solo espero que sepas lo que haces! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eres Zordon, esa era una de tus características-reconoció divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Tras la hora y media de viaje, finalmente el grupo estudiantil llego a su destino, el hotel en el que se quedarían durante esa semana se llamaba "Gema del Océano", siendo Luna quien había hecho las reservaciones desde hace semanas.

-Muy bien, bajen en orden por favor-indico la subdirectora y los estudiantes bajaron precisamente en orden, con excepción de Aria, ella básicamente se levantó de su asiento y cuando vio que todos se preparaban para levantarse, una mirada suya basto para que volvieran a su lugar y le permitieran descender primero.

-Esa chica en serio da miedo-dijo Thorax asustado.

-No tienes ni idea-agrego Kenneth.

Aria bajo del autobús y se recargo en la pared, esperando que los demás bajaran, cuando todos estuvieron listos, la subdirectora y la maestra encargada de organizar dicho viaje les indicaron que entraran al hotel y que esperaran mientras se registraban.

-Bienvenidos al hotel "Gema del Océano", esperamos que su estancia sea totalmente acogedora…vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la recepcionista revelándose como Sonia.

-Oigan ¿no es ella la que trabajaba en la casa de las montañas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Es verdad, usted trabajaba en la cabaña a la que fuimos hace algunos meses-recordó Lapis.

-Como ese lugar se volvió muy peligroso debido a los ataques de monstruos que ocurrieron, mejor decidí cambiar de aires, además de que el frío ya me estaba volviendo loca-explico Sonia sonriendo.

-Tiene sentido para mí-aseguro Odd y Kenneth se dio un zape en la frente.

Sonia/Sheer registro al grupo, pero internamente pensaba…- _"No puedo esperar por ver a mi linda Sunset en bikini"-_ la imagen hizo que se sonrojara al máximo y babeara de nuevo, pero logro calmarse y les entregó las llaves-bien, aquí tienen sus llaves, tal como lo pidieron, habitaciones individuales-dijo Sonia entregándoles las llaves.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Luna sonriendo amistosamente.

-En seguida llamare a un botones para que los conduzca a sus distintas habitaciones, espero que su estancia sea por demás agradable-dijo Sonia.

-Disculpe ¿podría decirnos quien podría darnos un recorrido por el mar para ver a las ballenas?-pregunto Lapis.

-Claro, en esta época es muy común verlas, así que les entrego estos folletos con los mejores barcos que se dedican a llevar a los turistas en paseos para poder ver a estos magníficos cetáceos, tienen suerte, se dice que este año también se ha avistado un tiburón ballena e incluso una manada de orcas-explico Sonia.

Al escuchar eso, Fluttershy palideció-¿Orcas?-pregunto temerosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre querida?-pregunto Rarity viendo extrañada que su amiga se pusiera rígida-creí que te gustaría ver ballenas-señalo confundida.

-Las orcas son un caso especial-dijo Myra cruzada de brazos-en especial si pensamos que están aquí por la migración de las ballenas-.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con las orcas?-pregunto Odd confundido y muchas caras se centraron en él.

-Odd…las orcas van tras los ballenatos, tras las crías de las ballenas-explico Kenneth-y es que las orcas…se los cenan-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de monstruos se comen a los bebes de un animal inocente?-exclamo Odd horrorizado.

Myra iba a responder, pero Kenneth la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, ya que él tampoco le diría que lo único que las orcas se comían de los ballenatos era la lengua, dejando todo el cuerpo como sobras para otros depredadores, algo muy cruel si te lo pones a pensar.

Lapis y Luna revisaban los nombres, horarios y barcos que se dedicaban a guiar a los turistas en la búsqueda de las imponentes ballenas, algo sumamente increíble y emocionante, la profesora Lazuli pensaba en cuáles serían las mejores condiciones para poder ver a estos imponentes animales en toda su gloria.

-Este parece ser un buen barco-señalo Luna, mostrando la imagen de uno de ellos.

-Ciertamente lo es y en un horario perfecto, creo que sería la mejor opción para que los estudiantes las vean y luego tengan un descanso-apoyo Lapis.

-Muy bien, entonces está decidido-dijo Luna-en especial porque eso tampoco va a interferir con el concierto de los "Fénix Celestiales"-señalo algo asustada y Lapis se estremeció.

-¿Quién diría que una chica tan dulce como Aelita podría ser tan aterradora?-expreso Lapis recordando la cara de Aelita cuando actuaba como representante y hablando de ello…

-Escucha amigo, ya estamos en la ciudad, pero como acordamos, los "Fénix Celestiales" se presentaran hasta mañana, después de que hayan terminado con sus clases y de que se hayan relajado un poco, el que sean estrellas no quiere decir que tengan que estarse matando haciendo varias cosas a la vez-decía Aelita por teléfono-por supuesto, todo será tal como esperas, siempre y cuando tú cumplas con nuestro acuerdo, muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-se despidió Aelita-listo, todo arreglado para el concierto de mañana-.

-¿Quién diría que tendrías tanto talento para algo como eso?-señalo Spike sorprendido y Aelita sonrió divertida, al tiempo que sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona y algo burlona.

-Muy bien estudiantes, ya han asignado las habitaciones, así que cada uno venga a tomar su llave y luego diríjanse en orden a su habitación correspondiente, tienen 30 minutos para instalarse y luego deberán reunirse todos en el salón principal para hablar sobre el itinerario que tendremos durante la semana-indico Luna y los estudiantes asintieron.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación, llevando sus respectivas maletas, mientras que Odd solo gritaba y gritaba que las orcas eran asesinos despiadados, sin corazón y otras cosas, provocando que Aria lo sujetara del cuello con mucha fuerza.

-Y si no te callas en estos momentos, esos bebés no serán los únicos cadáveres que quedaran flotando en estas aguas-amenazo y Odd asintió, al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre de la Ranger Negro.

Los estudiantes se fueron a instalar, ya solo faltaban Luna y Lapis por ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, al tiempo que Sonia les deseaba una feliz estancia en el hotel, las dos profesoras agradecieron todo y se retiraron, una vez que estuvo sola, Sonia solo pudo pensar una cosa.

-Bien… ¡Espero que la primera cosa que hagan sea ir a la playa!-exclamo emocionada e imaginándose a Sunset con el bikini más revelador que su mente podía ofrecerle-¡Estoy ansiosa!-grito sumamente contenta y babeando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras llegar a su habitación, Lapis dejo sus cosas en el armario y se dirigió hacia la ventana, por fortuna, tenía una magnifica vista hacia el mar, la profesora miraba fijamente hacia el océano, al tiempo que recordaba que hace mucho tiempo, ese era el sueño que tenía, vivir en una ciudad como esa, disfrutando del mar, al lado de…

Todos esos sueños y cosas que tuvo en mente desaparecieron por completo, nuevamente se puso muy melancólica, como siempre solía ocurrirle, se sentía patética por vivir tanto tiempo aferrándose al pasado, pero hacerlo era la única cosa que le quedaba ahora, en especial porque extrañaba mucho aquellos días, los días en que fue feliz, antes de echarlo todo por el caño, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Peridot en esos momentos.

Al ver el reloj de la repisa, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por concluir el tiempo acordado, así que suspirando, decidió sacarse eso de la cabeza por el momento y concentrarse en la tarea, después de todo, era una profesora y tenía que comportarse como tal en esos momentos.

Cuando Lapis abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba pasando corriendo en esos momentos, lo que provoco que chocaran y cayeran al suelo, lo que provoco que la maestra se molestara.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde…?-.

-¡Peridot!-grito una voz con preocupación, al escuchar ese nombre, Lapis se quedó rígida, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar, lentamente alzo la vista y descubrió que efectivamente, la persona con la que acababa de chocar era la misma en la que había estado pensando hace tan solo unos instantes, la chica que le robo el corazón y a quien abandono tan tontamente.

Peridot estaba igual de sorprendida que ella, tanto que no parecía haber escuchado a quien la llamaba con preocupación, viendo fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a ella y viceversa, fue cuando una tercer mujer apareció, alta, delgada, de nariz puntiaguda, pelo claro, misma que se agacho a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te dije que tenías que ir con cuidado-regaño la mujer esperando una respuesta de la impactada chica.

-Yo…lo siento…ya sabes cómo me emociono-respondió Peridot sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, pero sin dejar de lado su expresión de sorpresa.

-Por favor discúlpela, mi esposa es algo…entusiasta-pidió la mujer mirando a Lapis, quien quedo muda al escuchar "esposa".

-N…no…no se preocupe…realmente…no me paso nada malo…-aseguro Lapis levantándose, pero sin dejar de temblar-yo…lamento mucho…haberme alterado…-.

-No se preocupe, me alegra que ambas estén bien-dijo la mujer sonriendo gentilmente.

-Perla…creo que debemos irnos-dijo Peridot.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No queremos llegar tarde a nuestra cita, después de todo, es nuestra luna de miel!-expreso Perla emocionada.

Peridot se levantó y tomo de la mano a Perla, para luego comenzar su andar-Por favor discúlpenos, pero tenemos algo de prisa-pidió Peridot.

-Descuide…lo entiendo…muchas felicidades-dijo Lapis sintiendo como su corazón volvía a romperse, mientras la pareja se retiraba del lugar, una extraña y espantosa coincidencia para la profesora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis dio un trago a la bebida que tenía en su mano, para después sonreír-Uh, sentimientos tristes, decepcionados y oscuros, creo que encontré a mi nuevo monstruo-expreso siniestramente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje a la playa ha comenzado de una manera inesperada y ahora que Lapis ha descubierto una dolorosa verdad, Necrosis está a punto de atacarla"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _creo que si lo he visto, aunque han sido muchos videos de series que realmente nunca debieron existir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _voy a pensarlo, ya que si las incluyo me arriesgo a que a cada rato me repitan "prefiero a esas Gemas que a las de Steven" una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _bueno, me alegra que la reconocieras, ya que no es una película muy conocida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno…pues espera lo peor de ella, después de todo, quiere venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _bueno, nunca sé cuántos capítulos van a ser, siempre hasta el momento en que decida que ya fue suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Dumblendore una vez dijo que "los tiranos siempre temerán que alguien se alce en su contra y logre derrotarlo". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ella siempre tendrá algo que la calme y eso es masacrar a quien la molesta hasta hartarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _el viaje ha comenzado, con Sheer esperando algo ansiosa y con un encuentro inesperado para la maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _Odd es un caso sumamente especial, ya que es bastante alegre y despistado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _muy bien, ya veremos que resulta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _bueno, espero que te haya gustado la manera en que Aelita arreglo las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _lo dudo mucho, realmente lo dudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y eso es algo que Necrosis puede aprovechar en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ciertamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _no habías votado, así que tu voto ya fue incluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _tu presentimiento fue bastante acertado, se encontró con ella y en plena luna de miel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Bowser300000, Franco, Kid Shooter, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Venganza de la Sirena Primera Parte

" _ **Finalmente el viaje que la profesora Lapis organizo ha comenzado y han llegado a su destino, Ciudad Playa, donde pasaran una semana de clases, diversión y trabajo, ya que Aelita como representante de los "Fénix Celestiales", les consiguió trabajo en uno de los negocios de dicha ciudad, aunque todo iba bien, la profesora de bilogía se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al encontrarse con su ex novia, a quien todavía seguía amando, Peridot, que al parecer estaba en su luna de miel con su esposa, una joven llamada Perla, algo que hizo que finalmente comprendiera que todos sus sueños y anhelos de que Peridot volviera a su lado se vieran destruidos por completo, lo que ha captado la atención de Necrosis, algo terrible esta por suceder"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Venganza de la Sirena**

 **Primera Parte**

La subdirectora Luna comenzó a preocuparse al notar que los estudiantes ya estaban reunidos, pero de la profesora Lazuli no había señal alguna, ese hecho la inquieto un poco y decidió ir a buscarla, pero necesitaba que alguien mantuviera el orden y a los alumnos en la entrada del hotel a su regreso, pensó en la opción más indicada y suspiro.

-Disculpa Aria-la aludida volteo a verla-ya que la profesora Lazuli parece estar retrasada, quiero ir a asegurarme de que se encuentra bien ¿puedo confiarte en que mantengas el orden entre los alumnos y no dejes que se vayan a ninguna parte?-pregunto la subdirectora.

-Como sea-gruño Aria.

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo Luna adentrándose de nuevo en el hotel para buscar a Lapis.

Al ver que la subdirectora entro al hotel, algunos estudiantes optaron por ir a recorrer el lugar antes de que volviera, pero basto una mirada gélida de Aria para que todos desistieran de sus intenciones, esa chica en serio daba más miedo que Sunset durante sus primeros días en Canterlot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Luna encontró a Lapis viendo hacia la nada, la profesora todavía no salía de su sorpresa, de aquella terrible coincidencia, no solo volvió a encontrarse con la chica que tanto extrañaba y deseaba que volviera a sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, sino que además…ahora estaba casada y acababa de conocer a la misteriosa Perla, a quien nunca se atrevió a ver cuando supo su nombre.

-Profesora Lazuli ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Luna cuando la encontró sumida en sus pensamientos, al escuchar que la llamaban, Lapis volteo a verla, con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-¿Qué le paso?-Luna se notó muy preocupada por la actitud de Lapis.

-Nada…estoy bien…vamos…no hagamos esperar a los estudiantes-dijo Lapis limpiándose las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, no muy segura de las palabras de su colega, Luna la siguió y ambas llegaron los alumnos.

Twilight fue la primera en notar lo decaída que se mostraba la profesora Lazuli, algo que ya había visto antes, pero en esta ocasión, todo era muy diferente, Lapis se aclaró la garganta y dio las indicaciones, al parecer tenían reservas para ir en barco mañana temprano a ver a las ballenas, dicho paseo se llevaría a cabo a las 9 de la mañana, para que se prepararan mentalmente, ese día lo iban a tener libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, muchos alumnos se emocionaron al escuchar eso, pero otros pudieron notar que algo malo pasaba con la profesora, ya que la manera en que hablaba lo indicaba, era como si acabara de descubrir algo que la tenía muy dañada, algo que…

-Muy bien alumnos-la voz de la subdirectora Luna capto su atención-ya escucharon a la profesora Lazuli, pueden ir a divertirse a donde quieran, pero recuerden siempre mantenerse cerca y no se alejen ni vayan a lugares peligrosos, deben volver al hotel exactamente a las siete en punto ¿entendido?-los estudiantes asintieron, pero lo hicieron de manera despreocupada, como solían hacerlo los jóvenes, así que Luna decidió sacar la artillería pesada-de lo contrario, tendré que pedirle a nuestra acompañante, la señorita Aria que vaya a buscarlos-.

Aria miro a los alumnos y sonrió de forma sumamente siniestra, eso basto para que todos volvieran a asentir, prometer y jurar por sus vidas, por su sangre o por el Dios Todopoderoso que volverían al hotel exactamente a la siete en punto, mejor eso a tener que lidiar con la aterradora Aria.

-¡La fantástica y poderosa Trixie no sigue…!-la aludida se quedó callada al ver la mirada de Aria-quise decir, la fantástica y poderosa Trixie no tiene problemas en volver a la siete, profesora-aseguro sonriendo nerviosa.

-Muy bien, pues vayan a…-Luna ni siquiera pudo comenzar con la palabra final, cuando todos los estudiantes desaparecieron, dejando solo un rastro de polvo detrás de ellos-¿divertirse? Adolescentes-suspiro divertida, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la cara de Lapis-oye Lapis ¿segura que te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Si…solo…necesito estar sola un momento-dijo Lapis comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dejando a la subdirectora con una expresión de preocupación.

Twilight también se preocupó mucho al ver la cara de la profesora con la cual había comenzado a forjar un lazo sumamente especial, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que Pinkie Pie la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a rastras del lugar.

Caminando por las calles de Ciudad Playa, Lapis seguía recordando ese encuentro tan inesperado que tuvo hacia tan solos unos minutos, nunca se esperó encontrarse con Peridot y menos que se encontrara en plena Luna de Miel.

 _-"Esa habrías sido tu si no te hubieras marchado"-_ le reclamo una voz en su interior, provocando que Lapis se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza con dolor y frustración, aquella voz tenía mucha razón, si no se hubiera ido, si se hubiera quedado…ella estaría casada con Peridot y no esa tal Perla ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no escucho las suplicas de Peridot ni los consejos de Cadence? ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía mucho en su cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis sintió el dolor, la tristeza y desesperación de Lapis, hecho que la divirtió mucho-Cielos, un corazón destrozado, una sensación que no había sentido desde Twilight Sparkle y ese par de divas, la grande y la mini, pero esta es diferente a la de ellas, es un dolor y sufrimiento que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo, lamentaciones y sufrimientos, es lo que necesito para poder crear a la criatura perfecta que inicie el tsunami del siglo-sentencio sonriendo y creando una criatura de sombras, misma que tenía la forma de un pez volador de ojos rojizos-ahora vuela mi pequeña mascota y has tu trabajo sucio, es tan lindo y divertido ser la villana-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Lapis se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, camino por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se cansó y se sentó en una banca, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en lo que pudo haber tenido y dejo ir por ser tan estúpida.

Como si el destino quisiera aumentar su sufrimiento, así como también restregárselo en la cara, ya que muchas parejas felices pasaron frente a ella, como queriendo hacerla sufrir mucho más, no era justo ¿Por qué ellas podían ser felices y ella no? La vida no era justa, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida.

Apenas pensó, aquel pez volador oscuro se unió a su brazo, provocando que alzara la mirada-"Saludos señorita Lapis Lazuli, yo soy la Emperatriz Necrosis y el día de hoy te voy a otorgar el poder para que recuperes todo lo que es tuyo, lo que el mundo y la vida te negó, la felicidad que siempre mereciste y que querías"-decía Necrosis-"a cambio de eso quiero que te encargues de provocar que esa ciudad y todos sus habitantes tengan un final feliz bajo el mar, como dice la canción, serán más felices debajo del mar, excepto con Sunset, ella tienen que convertirse en mi nueva muñeca favorita"-.

-Por supuesto Emperatriz, me asegurare de cumplir tu voluntad-dijo Lapis sonriendo con maldad, al tiempo que se levantaba y su cuerpo era envuelto en energía oscura, misma que se iba a encargar de darle un nuevo poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y sus amigas decidieron detenerse en un establecimiento de la playa para poder hablar sobre el plan que tenían para que la peli violeta pudiera confesar sus sentimientos a Sunset y que está realmente creyera que eran reales, y no una cruel broma, pero Twilight se mostraba muy distante.

-Oye niña-la voz de Myra se escuchó-estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso, mismo que podría estar disfrutando en estos momentos con Fluttershy tratando de ayudarte en este plan tan complicado y sin sentido como para que no hagas caso-gruño y Twilight reacciono.

-Lo que Myra quiso decir es que parece que estás preocupada por algo más-observo Fluttershy.

-Lo siento chicas…en serio aprecio que me quieran ayudar a que todo vuelva a la normalidad con Sunset, es lo que más deseo, pero…estoy preocupada por la profesora Lazuli-reconoció-nunca la había visto tan decaída y triste-.

-Bueno, ella siempre ha tenido un aire melancólico a su alrededor-dijo Rainbow acomodándose sobre su silla.

-Seguramente el viaje le cayó algo mal-dijo Applejack tratando de animar a Twilight, hecho que no parecía haber funcionado, ya que la peli violeta seguía muy preocupada.

-Es solo que…desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida…la profesora Lapis ha sido un gran apoyo para mí…especialmente porque mi relación con la directora Celestia se vio destruida por mi estupidez-confeso con tristeza.

-Oh cariño, en verdad lo siento-dijo Rarity colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Parece que muchas cosas se vieron dañadas por eso-dijo Myra con algo de seriedad-en serio, para ser muy inteligente resultaste ser una pobre estúpida-Fluttershy la miro con regaño, pero Myra solo estaba siendo honesta.

-Tienes razón, mi error me costó mucho-reconoció Twilight con pesar, pero entonces algo llamo su atención-oigan, yo conozco a esa chica-expreso señalando hacia una mesa que estaba un poco más a la derecha.

En aquella mesa, conversando tranquilamente, se encontraban Peridot y su ahora esposa, Perla, tras aquel episodio, Peridot volvió a lo suyo, disfrutar de su Luna de Miel, así que no había razón alguna para que no se encontrara feliz.

-¿De dónde la conoces exactamente?-pregunto Rainbow, ya que nunca antes la habían visto.

Antes de que Twilight respondiera-¡Ella era la novia de la profesora Lapis Lazuli, pero debido a ciertos problemas que tuvieron, los cuales fueron principalmente provocados por nuestra maestra, ambas terminaron de muy mala manera, lo que dejo a esa chica muy triste y destrozada por mucho tiempo, mientras que la maestra se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pero cuando quiso volver ya era demasiado tarde, pues su ex había seguido con su vida y ahora tenía una nueva pareja, con la cual contrajo nupcias recientemente y ahora están de Luna de Miel!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo, dejando a sus amigas en estado de shock y con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Cómo mierdas sabes todo eso?-pregunto Myra mirándola entre espantada y sorprendida.

-¡Mi Pinkie Sentido me lo dijo!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Qué?-Fluttershy la tomo de la mano y con la mirada le indico que no tenía caso tratar de comprender lo que la peli rosa quería decir con su "Pinkie Sentido".

-Esa cosa tuya deja el "Sentido Arácnido" del Hombre Araña en ridículo-opino Rainbow, muchas veces no comprendían si Pinkie Pie era humana o que rayos era ella.

Pinkie Pie solo sonrió divertida, mientras que Applejack miro a Twilight-Ya veo, entonces por eso te has entendido bien con la maestra ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Applejack.

-Ella y Cadence me ayudaron a abrir mis ojos, la profesora Lazuli me ha dicho que no quiere que mi historia termine como la de ella, llena de remordimiento y aferrándose a una falsa esperanza, así como a un sueño que nunca ocurrirá-explico Twilight con tristeza.

-Creo que te comprendo a la perfección querida-reconoció Rarity recordando su propia historia y Applejack se sintió incomoda al respecto, aunque ambas estaban tratando de mantenerse en buenos términos, lo cierto es que aún no estaban al 100% bien, seguían siendo amigas, pero la confianza ya no era igual.

El silencio que se formo fue realmente incomodo, Myra pensó que lo mejor sería llevarse a Fluttershy a un sitio más agradable, cuando de pronto, se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, captando la atención de su pareja y sus amigas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Se acerca-respondió Myra en tono de gruñido, mismo que sonaba más animal que humano-¡Ahí viene!-.

De pronto, un pilar de agua, mismo que provenía del océano mismo se levantó de forma violenta, captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de la feliz pareja que disfrutaba de su Luna de Miel, entonces, una risa se escuchó y una figura hizo acto de aparición, parada sobre el pilar de agua.

-¡Saludos mis queridos humanos! ¡Es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Sirenoid! ¡Ama y señora de los océanos y fiel sirviente del Undead World!-revelo riéndose y provocando que Myra gruñera.

Sirenoid tenía la apariencia de una joven de piel azul celeste, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, sus brazos y piernas tenían algunas escamas y sus ojos parecían vacíos, sin vida, como los de un tiburón antes de atacar, además de que sus dientes eran sumamente filosos, como los del depredador más temible de los mares, al momento de sonreír daba una apariencia sumamente aterradora.

-Parece que Sunset y los demás van a tener trabajo-dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada.

Sirenoid sonreía de forma siniestra y su mirada se fijó en donde estaba Peridot-Hola de nuevo amada mía-expreso sonriendo con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers habían estado caminando por la ciudad, siendo guiados por Aelita, quien los llevo al sitio donde al día siguiente darían su concierto, después de hablar con el duelo y gerente del lugar, lo cual tomo una hora, finalmente pudieron salir tras llegar a un buen acuerdo.

-Vaya, finalmente salimos de ese sitio, ese hombre en serio necesita relajarse-dijo Kenneth harto de escucharlo decir sus demandas para pagarles por su actuación.

-Lo bueno es que Aelita se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar, realmente eres una representante estupenda-felicito Sunset y la peli rosa se sonrojo apena por los cumplidos de la Ranger Roja.

-Bueno, ya que finalmente tenemos libre lo que nos queda del día ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?-pregunto Starlight.

-Quede de verme con Applejack en la playa, creo que todos podríamos ir a divertirnos un poco-sugirió Spike, aunque él no iba a nadar ni a quitarse su playera, después de todo, tenía una poderosa razón para no hacerlo.

-Si eso los hace feliz-gruño Aria.

-Anda, será divertido y podría enseñarte a surfear-aseguro Sunset guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

-¿Qué es surfear?-pregunto Aria.

-Cielos, tu mundo realmente era muy aburrido-dijo Odd con diversión y una mirada de Aria lo alarmo-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-gritaba alarmado por la mirada de la Ranger Negro.

-Bueno, está decidido, vayamos a cambiarnos y entremos a la playa-animo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, sin percatarse de que Sheer observaba todo oculta y al escuchar eso.

-¡Van ir a la playa! ¡Van ir a playa!-expreso emocionada de poder ver a Sunset en bikini, pero su mente fue más lejos-¡Si soy cautelosa y juego bien mis cartas tal vez incluso pueda verla mientras se está cambiando, presenciar su cuerpo en toda su maravillosa gloria!-declaro cada vez más roja al imaginarse aquella visión, estaba tan emocionada, pero entonces…

Los comunicadores de los Rangers sonaron-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Rangers, el Undead World ha lanzado un nuevo ataque, la esfera lo detecta muy cerca de su localización"-informo Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, los chicos miraron alrededor, pero todo se veía perfectamente normal-¿Esta segura jefa? Porque por estos alrededores todo se ve…-un fuerte sonido silencio a Kenneth y fue cuando vieron aquel pilar de agua a distancia-olvídelo, ya lo vimos-.

-¡Andando!-indico Sunset y el grupo se dirigió a donde se veían el pilar.

-¡Pero…pero…pero…pero…!-repetía Sheer con decepción y una enorme lágrima cayendo por su ojo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sirenoid se alzó sobre el pilar de agua, riéndose de forma cruel y despiadada, provocando que todas las personas comenzaran a correr, al menos la mayoría, ya que otros, los más intrépidos o estúpidos, se quedaron grabando lo que pasaba con sus celulares.

-"Bien mi estimada Sirenoid, recuerda el plan, tienes que preparar la ola más grande que el mundo jamás haya visto, la cual arrasara con todo aquello que se cruce en su camino"-indico Necrosis.

-Por supuesto mi señora, haré lo que me pide, pero primero, tengo algo que hacer-dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Peridot con su ahora esposa, sonriendo de forma siniestra, Sirenoid lanzo un brazo de agua hacia ellas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Twilight, al tiempo que Peridot abrazaba a Perla a modo de protección, pero antes de que el brazo la atrapara, Sunset apareció y bloqueo el ataque con su espada, por fortuna ya estaba transformada y lista para el combate.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sirenoid sorprendida.

-¡Oh vamos, ahora tenemos que lidiar con una loca que domina el agua!-exclamo Odd.

-Y lo peor es que tiene una gran cantidad de agua detrás de ella-señalo Spike preocupado.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda-agradeció Perla sonriéndole y Peridot hizo lo mismo.

-Vayan a buscar un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello-indico Sunset y ambas mujeres asintieron-y por cierto, muchas felicidades, espero que sean muy felices-les deseo, ya que se percató en los anillos.

-Gracias, que amable es-dijo Peridot tomando del brazo a Perla y comenzando a correr.

-¡Ustedes también váyanse de aquí, a menos que quieran convertirse en comida de pescado!-indico Myra.

-¿Qué harás tú?-pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación.

-Ayudare a los Rangers, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-respondió Myra disponiéndose a entrar en batalla.

-Te cuidado-dijo Fluttershy dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que la guerrera se ruborizara, pero no era el momento, tenía que prepararse para entrar en acción.

Sirenoid se vio rodeada por los Rangers, cuando su vista se fijó en…

-¡Peridot!-grito al ver que la mujer estaba huyendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto la aludida extrañada.

Sirenoid formo un brazo de agua y trato de atraparla, más Odd apareció y lo bloqueo-¡No se queden paradotas! ¡Corran!-las dos mujeres asintieron y corrieron.

-¡No interfieran en esto!-bramo Sirenoid lanzando varios picos de agua contra los Rangers, quienes los repelieron como mejor pudieron, después de todo, estaban atacando agua, lo que significaba que no sería fácil lidiar con eso.

Sirenoid gruño ante eso, sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir, pero no haría nada hasta que no tuviera a Peridot de vuelta en sus brazos, fue cuando Tsue, Yabaiba y Segadora hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Lucy!-exclamo Myra y la aludida gruño.

-¡Zombis!-invoco Segadora y los Zombis surgieron del mar, estos parecían ser una mezcla de humanos con plantas acuáticas, ya que estaban cubiertos totalmente por estas-¡La Emperatriz quiere que te apresures en el plan, así que ve por tu premio y luego enfócate en la misión, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos!-.

Sirenoid asintió y se sumergió en el mar, dejando a los Rangers con sus enemigos a punto de luchar, algo que le encantaba a Aria, definitivamente el viaje a la playa empezó de una manera que a ella le agrado y muchísimo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Peridot y Perla corrían junto con Twilight y las demás, hasta que finalmente se alejaron lo suficiente del mal-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Perla preocupada y las chicas asintieron-me alegra saber eso ¿Qué hay de ti Peri? ¿Peri? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la chica colocando una mano en el hombro de su pareja.

-¿Cómo ese monstruo conocía mi nombre? No tiene sentido-dijo Peridot confundida por ello.

Twilight ya había armado el rompecabezas, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ello, armándose de valor, se acercó a la mujer-Disculpe señorita…yo…sé que no nos conocemos…pero creo tener una idea de porque sabe su nombre…-.

Peridot miro a la peli violeta con extrañeza-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Como bien dijiste, no nos conocemos-señalo Peridot de manera sospechosa.

-Usted y yo no…pero sé quién es ella…y por qué hace esto…ella es…-Twilight no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un chorro de agua salió del suelo y formo a Sirenoid.

-¡Debieron haberse alejado más del mar para evitar que las encontrara!-expreso sonriendo de forma siniestra y divertida.

-Si…creo que eso habría sido lo más acertado-reconoció Pinkie Pie con inocencia, provocando que sus amigas quedaran mudas.

-¡Muy bien amiga! ¡Si lo que quieres es pelear, puedo complacerte!-grito Rainbow lanzándose contra ella con un puñetazo, pero cuando la golpeo, fue como tratar de darle al agua-¿eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser lanzada al suelo con una bola de agua.

-¡Detén tus establos amiga!-declaro Applejack atacándola por la espalda y sujetándola con fuerza, pero Sirenoid se transformó en líquido, liberándose-¿Qué establos?-fue todo lo que Applejack pudo decir antes de recibir un golpe de parte de un puño de agua, al tiempo que Sirenoid se solidificaba de nuevo.

-Patético-dijo sonriendo y fue cuando Pinkie Pie salto sobre ella, siendo repelida por un látigo de agua, fue entonces que su mirada se fijó en Peridot y sonrió.

-¡Alto!-intervino Twilight colocándose en medio de ambas-¡Detenga esto! ¡Profesora Lazuli! ¡No deje que la controlen de este modo!-suplico.

Al escuchar como la llamaban, Peridot abrió mucho los ojos y miro de nuevo a la villana, reconociéndola-¿Lapis? ¿En serio eres tú?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Que gusto que me hayas reconocido amor mío, he venido para recuperarte, finalmente voy a hacerlo y esta vez no voy a dar marcha atrás-sentencio con frialdad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje a la playa se ha visto alterado de manera inesperada ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora que la profesora Lapis se convirtió en la terrible Sirenoid?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LA VOTACION ESTA BASTANTE REÑIDA, ASI QUE TODAVIA NO TENGO GANADOR, ESTOY ESPERANDO A VER QUIEN MAS QUIERE VOTAR, YO LES AVISARE CUANDO CIERRO LAS VOTACIONES Y QUE FIC GANO**

 **QUIERO DECIRLES QUE HE PENSADO EN ESTO Y DECIDI QUE EL FIC QUE SEGUIRA A ESTE SERA EL DE BATMAN Y FIREBIRD, YA QUE ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA CORTA, PUES NO TENDRA OC, SERA UN DESCANSO DE LOS MISMOS Y UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE SEGUIRA EL FIC GANADOR DE ESTA ENCUESTA, DE HECHO…NO ME DI CUENTA QUE INCLUI ESA HISTORIA HASTA QUE SUBI EL CAPITULO Y ME DISCULPO POR LA CONFUSION, COMO DIJE, EL FIC QUE GANE SEGUIRA DESPUES DE ESA HISTORIA CORTA**

 **ASI QUE LOS QUE AUN FALTAN POR VOTAR, ADELANTE, DEN SU VOTO, PORQUE AMBOS FICS ESTAN MUY REÑIDOS Y PAREJOS**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Kuro Alter, Ángel María NF, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Venganza de la Sirena Segunda Parte

" _ **Lo que prometía sería una experiencia sumamente divertida y agradable para la profesora Lapis se convirtió en algo mucho más, por una desagradable coincidencia se topó con su ex, a quien abandono hace mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba casada, celebrando su Luna de Miel con Perla, su actual esposa, lo que provoco que cayera en una profunda depresión, tristeza y dolor, misma que Necrosis ha aprovechado para convertirla en su nuevo monstruo, la temible Sirenoid, cuya misión principal es crear un poderoso tsunami para hundir a la ciudad entera e incluso mucho más, una fuerza de la naturaleza tan devastadora e indestructible, algo que ni siquiera los Power Rangers serán capaces de detener si es desatada, pero primero, corregiría su error"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Venganza de la Sirena**

 **Segunda Parte**

Peridot quedo sorprendida al ver frente a ella a la que alguna vez fuera su gran amor-¡Peri!-grito Perla preocupada por su ahora esposa, al escuchar como la llamaba, Sirenoid gruño furiosa, ese era el apodo que ella le puso de cariño, esa era SU forma de llamarla.

-Tranquila Perla…yo…realmente la conozco-reconoció Peridot mirando a la chica-no entiendo ¿Qué te paso Lapis?-pregunto Peridot confundida por la apariencia de la que alguna vez fuera su novia.

-¿Esto? Solo me dieron el poder para recuperar aquello que perdí hace mucho tiempo, aquello que no vi lo valioso que era, pero que ahora sé que no podré continuar con mi vida sin ti en ella, Peri-respondió Sirenoid mirando a la chica de lentes.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, comprendiendo por qué la profesora Lapis fue controlada por el Undead World, algo que Rarity también comprendió, después de todo, ambas ya habían estado en esa misma situación hace unos cuantos días.

Peridot no parecía comprender al principio lo que Sirenoid/Lapis quería decirle, pero no tardó en hacerlo-Lapis… ¿aun sigues pensando en eso?-pregunto con tristeza.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo como si fuera algo malo! ¡Tú y yo éramos muy felices!-acuso Sirenoid.

-Tú lo dijiste; "éramos"-señalo Peridot-pero luego te fuiste, nunca más volví a saber de ti, yo vive destrozada por mucho tiempo, añorándote, esperando que volvieras en cualquier momentos-Perla escuchaba con mucha atención-pero al final…me di cuenta de que solo estaba aferrándome a una falsa esperanza, tarde tres años en poder superarte y salir adelante con mi vida, pero gracias a mis amigos lo conseguí, incluso conocí a alguien maravillosa, alguien que me hizo volver a creer en el amor, ese alguien es mi ahora esposa, admito que me habría gustado que lo nuestro hubiera terminado de otro modo, pero el pasado es el pasado y tienes que aprender a seguir, yo lo hice, tu también puedes hacerlo-aseguro Peridot mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

Sirenoid escucho las palabras de quien alguna vez amo, tenía razón, vivir aferrada al pasado solo ocasionaba dolor y sufrimiento, Peridot consiguió salir adelante, ella también debía hacerlo, tenía que seguir con su vida.

-"No la escuches"-expreso Necrosis en su mente-"solo esta confundida, ella sabe que quiere volver contigo, tal como tú quieres volver con ella, recuperara ahora mismo y luego sigue con el plan"-ordeno la cruel Emperatriz.

Sirenoid fue controlada por Necrosis y asintió-No Peridot…tu sabes que eso no es cierto, sé que aún me amas y…y… ¡Te voy a recuperar!-grito creando un brazo de agua con el cual la capturo.

-¡Peri!-grito Perla tratando de salvarla, más Sirenoid la repelió con un chorro de agua, estrellándola contra la pared y comenzando a ahogarla.

-¡Perla!-grito Peridot al ver eso y las chicas se llenaron de terror.

-¡Profesora basta!-suplico Twilight.

-¡No se metan en esto!-bramo continuando con lo suyo, cuando recibió un disparo que la hizo retroceder, mismo que vino de parte de Aria.

-Es una suerte que haya decidido venir a ver qué tal les iba-gruño la Ranger Negro lanzándose al ataque, lo que provoco que Sirenoid escapara convirtiéndose en agua, llevándose a Peridot con ella.

En cuanto Sirenoid se marchó, Perla quedo libre de su prisión de agua y rápidamente, Rarity y Fluttershy corrieron a auxiliarla-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

-Estoy bien…pero Peri…se la llevo… ¡Se llevó a mi esposa!-grito Perla angustiada y Aria gruño por ello.

Aria se contactó con los Rangers-Sunset, parece que la sirena que Necrosis creo se llevó a una rehén con ella-informo Aria.

-"¿Puedes rastrearla?"-pregunto Sunset.

-Haré lo que pueda, yo me encargare de ello, mientras ustedes se ocupan de los lacayos de Necrosis-indico Aria.

-"Bien, nos reuniremos contigo en cuanto podamos"-finalizo Sunset y Aria corto la comunicación.

-Dulcea, necesito un poco de ayuda ¿sabes a donde esa loca acuática con su rehén?-pregunto Aria.

-"La acabo de localizar, pero no será sencillo llegar a ella"-informo Dulcea.

-Si las cosas fueran tan simples entonces no seriamos los Power Rangers-gruño Aria, para luego ver a Perla y no pudo evitar verse reflejada en ella, recordando su propia angustia cuando Necronomica asesino a su amada Sonata-no se preocupe, traeré a su esposa sana y salva-aseguro.

-Muchas gracias-.

Aria comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que Dulcea le indico, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, al igual que sus amigos, mientras que Twilight y sus amigas atendían a Perla, así como a unas heridas Applejack y Rainbow, quien se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada con un balón de fútbol americano.

-Vaya, quien habría dicho que el agua podía golpear tan fuerte-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la playa, los Rangers lidiaban con los Zombis, Tsue y Yabaiaba, al tiempo que Segadora se lanzaba contra Myra, ambas rodaron por la arena, aunque Myra se defendía y trataba de someter a Segadora en vez de pelear como se debía, hecho que molesto a Segadora.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Pelea como se debe!-exigió Segadora.

-¡No voy a lastimar a quien es una gran amiga!-aseguro Myra tratando de dominarla, algo que era muy difícil.

-¡Entonces prepárate a morir!-sentencio Segadora preparando el que sería el golpe decisivo, pero en esos momentos, una mano la detuvo y cuando miro a la responsable.

-Creo que necesitas aprender algunos modales-dijo Leah dándole un golpe con fuerza, derribándola en la arena-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si…gracias por llegar a tiempo-dijo Myra, fue cuando Alizée, Alexandre e Izan también hicieron acto de aparición, listos para dar batalla.

-¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Dulcea nos informó que había problemas, así que vinimos a ayudarles-respondió Alizée.

-¿Qué tipo de peligro es del que estamos hablando?-pregunto Starlight temiendo la respuesta.

Antes de que alguien respondiera a la pregunta, Dulcea se comunicó con ellos-"Rangers, dejen a sus amigos lidiar con Segadora y los demás, Sirenoid está planeando crear un tsunami"-informo alarmada.

-¿Un qué?-grito Kenneth preocupado.

-¿Qué es un surimi?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth se golpeó el casco con frustración.

-¡Tsunami tarado!-regaño molesto.

-Ah, eso ya tiene más sentido, por un instante pensé que… ¿Qué? ¡Tsunami!-grito Odd alarmado.

Al escuchar eso, Segadora se rio divertida-Veo que finalmente lo descifraron, estoy sorprendida por su hazaña, Rangers, pero me temo que no podrán hacer nada para evítalo, ni siquiera con sus Zords podrán detener una de las fuerzas de la naturaleza más poderosas y destructivas que existen-.

-Cuando esa gran ola llegue a estas costas todo lo que ven será tragado por el océano y esta ola serán tan poderosa que incluso tenemos la confianza de que llegue hasta su amada ciudad-señalo Tsue sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Ok…eso ya no me gusto-dijo Spike preocupado.

-Los tsunamis son sumamente destructivos, pueblos y ciudades enteras han desaparecido por causa de ellos, tenemos que encontrar a Sirenoid y detenerla-dijo Sunset con preocupación.

Pero apenas dijeron eso, Diagon, Neal y Mael hicieron acto de aparición frente a ellos-Parece que los refuerzos han llegado-señalo Segadora divertida.

-La Emperatriz quiere ver su ola, así que tenemos que estar aquí para asegurarnos de que nadie interfiera-respondió Mael.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia, pero Myra los detuvo-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-.

-Ustedes tienen que detener a esa malvada y evitar que cree el tsunami, de lo contrario tendremos que despedirnos de todos-señalo Leah y los Rangers asintieron.

-De acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado-les deseo Sunset.

-Lo mismo para ustedes-dijo Alexandre, los Rangers rápidamente se dispusieron a retirarse, aunque los villanos trataron de detenerlos, sus aliados les cerraron el paso muy a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, en un islote que se encontraba mar adentro, Peridot quedo sobre la cima, mientras Sirenoid la miraba fijamente-¿Por qué haces esto Lapis?-pregunto Peridot incrédula de lo que la chica que alguna vez conoció y amo estaba haciendo.

-Son las ordenes de la Emperatriz Necrosis y debo cumplirlas, fue la condición que pidió para que pudiéramos estar juntas de nuevo y finalmente lo estamos, Peri-dijo Sirenoid-¿no recuerdas lo felices que éramos? Yo lo recuerdo, cada día de mi vida, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme ido, de haberte hecho sufrir, sé que fue una tonta y una estúpida, pero…aquí estoy de nuevo, suplicando tu perdón, que vuelvas a mi lado, sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti-dijo Sirenoid tomándola de la mano.

Peridot miro a Sirenoid fijamente y suspiro-Lapis…te extrañe mucho, realmente lo hice, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo sufrí por tu ausencia, en serio, fue el peor momento de mi vida, casi no comía, no salía, no quería hacer nada, no quería saber de nada, pero…me ayudaron a salir adelante, mis amigos me mostraron que la vida todavía seguía, yo creí en eso, realmente lo hice, Lapis, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve esperando que volvieras, pero no lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste, después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento y de espera inútil, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir aferrándome a una falsa ilusión, un falso sueño, logre seguir con mi vida, logre avanzar, cuando nos volvimos a ver en ese café yo finalmente estaba curada de todas mis heridas, finalmente logre dejar atrás esos días, incluso conocí a alguien maravillosa, Perla y a diferencia de ti…ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, cuando recién nos conocimos empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero poco a poco nos fuimos conectando y gracias a ella…volví a ser feliz y realmente lo soy, yo siempre quise que tu también lo fueras, lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, pero…en serio creo que debes seguir adelante-.

Sirenoid miro fijamente a Peridot, el control de Necrosis aumento su rabia y dolor, a puntos que ahora realmente parecía un tiburón en ataque-¡No! ¡Yo sé que quieres que volvamos a estar juntas! ¡Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo! ¡No entiendo porque lo niegas tanto! ¿Por qué…? ¡Eso es!-exclamo como si acabara de tener una gran revelación-¡Siempre has sido tan tierna y gentil mi dulce Peri!-la aludida miro hacia los lados con confusión.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso-dijo confundida.

-Dices todo eso, pero lo que realmente quieres es evitar lastimar a esa bruja que te robo de mi lado-risa-cielos, realmente fui una tonta, en verdad pensé que todo se resolvería así nada más, es claro que mientras ella exista no podremos tener nuestra vida juntas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Peridot con temor.

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglare, después de todo, la Emperatriz Necrosis fue muy clara con sus órdenes y quiere un tsunami-explico Sirenoid.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-exclamo Peridot con verdadero terror ahora en su tono de voz.

-Tranquila mi dulce amada, pronto todo estará resuelto-Sirenoid se dispuso a crear la ola que arrasaría con toda Ciudad Playa y más allá, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Aria salió de la nada y le embistió con fuerza-¿Qué?-.

-¡La Ranger Negro!-grito Peridot emocionada de ver a la Ranger más ruda de todas frente a ella.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo sonriendo a través del casco, al tiempo que Sirenoid se levantaba aturdida.

-¿Qué mierdas? ¿Cómo carajos me encontraste?-cuestiono Sirenoid-¡O mejor dicho! ¿Cómo putas llegaste hasta aquí?-.

-¡Como si te lo fuera a decir!-respondió Aria sonriendo de manera burlona ante la mirada confusa de Sirenoid.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

En el muelle de la ciudad, un joven fisicoculturista se disponía a disfrutar del día en la playa, pero al momento en que llego al muelle-Oigan ¿Dónde está mi moto acuática?-pregunto confundido, ya que estaba seguro de haberla dejado atada al muelle.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islote**

En la parte baja del mismo, hundiéndose lentamente en el mar, después de haber sido estrellada accidentalmente a propósito por la Ranger que la tomo "prestada" del muelle de ciudad, desaparecía una moto acuática de última generación, por cuya apariencia se podía ver que había valido mucho dinero, además de ser extremadamente lujosa y rápida en el agua, pero que ahora se convertiría en uno de los tesoros más que se pierden en el fondo marino.

Sirenoid se elevó en el aire, creando alas de agua en su espalda y volando alrededor del islote, siempre con su vista fija en Aria-¡No te metas en esto! ¡No dejare que te la lleves de nuevo! ¡He esperado toda mi miserable vida para esto!-.

-No me digas, en serio eres patética, perdiste en el amor niña, reconócelo-gruño Aria-la abandonaste y te marchaste sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto te traerían, ahora vienes rogando para que vuelva a tu lado, pero ella siguió con su vida y ha mejorado mucho ¿Por qué no lo haces tú también?-pregunto con tono de fastidio.

-Lo haré ¡Cuando ella vuelva conmigo!-grito Sirenoid atacándola con varios picos de agua, mismos que Aria repelió con ayuda de su espada, Peridot estaba sorprendida, deseo haber llevado su celular con ella para poder…

-Momento, si lo traje-recordó sacándolo, solo para darse cuenta de que el agua salada lo había destrozado-ay mierda-gruño molesta ante eso.

Aria rodo por el suelo para esquivar el ataque, luego convoco su Blaster y disparo contra Sirenoid, quien hizo liquido su cuerpo para evitar el golpe-Maldita sea, esa habilidad es todo un fastidio-gruño molesta por ello, tan absorta estaba viendo a Sirenoid, que no se percató de que un tentáculo de agua salió del suelo, sujetándola de una pierna-¿Qué?-exclamo siendo amarrada por ese tentáculo.

Sirenoid se rio al ver eso y descendió un poco hasta quedar frente a ella-Parece que ya te tengo en mi poder Ranger, tal vez pudiste haberme vencido en tierra firme, pero aquí estamos a mitad del océano, rodeados de agua, no hay forma de que me venzas sola-señalo sonriendo.

-¡No te sientas la muy poderosa solo porque estamos en pleno océano!-gruño Aria haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, algo que no estaba consiguiendo, definitivamente estaba en un predicamento.

-¡Sí que eres una insolente!-bramo Sirenoid comenzando a estrellar repetidamente contra el suelo, para luego hacerlo por cada parte del islote, lo que provocaba que la Rangers Negro se lastimara cada vez más, afortunadamente, su traje impedía que las heridas fueran más serias.

-¡Lapis basta! ¡Vas a matarla!-grito Peridot.

-¡Eso es lo que pretendo hacer!-declaro Lapis preparándose para hacerlo de nuevo, cuando una flecha la golpeo por la espalda-¿Qué?-.

El resto de los Rangers apareció muy a tiempo, listos para ayudar a Aria, que finalmente se vio libre de aquel látigo de agua, cayendo al suelo y levantándose con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que sus amigos corrían a auxiliarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola!-grito Aria levantándose con algo de dolor.

-Sí, está bien-respondió Kenneth al ver que la actitud de Aria no cambio ni un poco.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?-pregunto Aria mirando a sus amigos con seriedad a través de su casco.

-Bueno…-Spike rodo los ojos al tiempo que pensaban en lo que hicieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

En otra parte del muelle, un hombre que se disponía a llevar a unos turistas a un viaje de pesca se llevó una sorpresa-¿Y mi lancha de motor?-pregunto el joven confundido al no encontrar su lancha donde la había dejado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islote**

Dicha lancha tuvo el mismo destino que la moto acuática, se estaba hundiendo lentamente en el fondo del océano-Les dije que no dejáramos que Odd manejara-dijo Kenneth cruzado de brazos.

-¡Oye! ¡No lo hice tan mal!-se defendió Odd.

-¡Concéntrense!-indico Sunset-¡Que el trabajo todavía no ha terminado!-señalo refiriéndose a Sirenoid, quien seguía volando sobre ellos, viéndolos de manera molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué interfieren en esto? ¡Este no es su asunto!-grito con furia.

-¡Se volvió nuestro cuando secuestraste a esta mujer!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia.

-¡Yo no secuestre a nadie! ¡Solo recupere lo que es mío!-bramo Sirenoid con furia y lanzándose al ataque.

Los Rangers la esperaron y comenzaron con la batalla, misma que no estaba siendo nada sencilla, ya que Sirenoid era capaz de cambiar su estado físico de sólido a líquido en un instante, además de que creaba armas con el agua que convocaba y estar cerca del mar solo la hacía más fuerte.

Elevándose en el aire, Sirenoid reunió una gran cantidad de agua sobre ella y la lanzo como una gigantesca bola de agua-¡Protejan a la mujer!-ordeno Sunset y Starlight se encargó de ello, mientras recibían el ataque, mismo que por poco los tiro del islote.

-¡Es inútil!-gruño Kenneth-¡Esa tipa está en su elemento!-.

-¡Es hora de aumentar la intensidad!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron transformándose y preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

Al ver lo que paso, Sirenoid se rio sumamente divertida ante ello-¡Patético! ¡Parece que no entienden que es imposible vencerme! ¡Ya que yo estoy unida con el elemento más poderoso del planeta!-aseguro lanzándose de nuevo contra ellos.

Los Rangers se prepararon de nuevo para la batalla, al tiempo que Sirenoid chocaba contra ellos, pero esta vez, el Modo Guardián les ayudo a tener algo de ventaja en contra de Sirenoid, quien se defendía con todo lo que tenía, al tiempo que los Rangers contraatacaban a mayor velocidad, lo que provocaba que los cambios de Sirenoid no fueran tan efectivos esta vez.

-¡Toma esto sirenita mutante!-grito Odd dándole una patada.

Spike salto y sujeto a Sirenoid con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires, donde recibió varios disparos de parte de Starlight y Aria, al tiempo que Kenneth saltaba y le daba un golpe con su lanza, Sirenoid se levantó y preparo el contraataque, más Sunset se lanzó al ataque, dándole un fuerte golpe con su espada, provocando que Sirenoid abriera mucho los ojos.

-¡Malditos sean!-grito con furia y mirándolos a todos con odio.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron los Rangers corriendo y transformándose en los destellos de luz, chocando con fuerza contra Sirenoid, pero en el último momento, la guerrera consiguió transformar su cuerpo en líquido, lo que impidió que el daño fuera devastador.

-¡Maldición, volvió a cambiar el estado de su cuerpo!-gruño Aria molesta.

-Pero aun así parece que logramos herirla-observo Spike.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que ahora, Sirenoid parecía estar en muy mal estado, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y poder sostenerse en pie, señal de que estaba a punto de ser derrotada, Peridot solo observaba sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse, pero esperaba que los Rangers supieran lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo, ellos hacían eso prácticamente a diario.

-¿Ya estas lista para rendirte o prefieres que te haga pasar al estado de vaporización?-pregunto Aria apuntándole con su Blaster.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡No exageres! ¡Recuerda que ella sigue siendo una persona inocente!-exclamo Starlight alarmada.

-Que fastidio-gruño Aria molesta.

Peridot parpadeo ante aquella visión-Cielos…esa Ranger en serio da miedo-reconoció sorprendida por lo extremista que era.

Sirenoid miraba a los Rangers con mucha rabia y fue cuando Sunset dio un paso al frente-Aun así, Negro tiene un punto-dijo refiriéndose a Aria por su color debido a que estaban cerca de un civil-estas acabada, lo mejor será que te rindas y nos dejes ayudarte, a menos que quieras que lo hagamos de la manera difícil-.

La guerrera del mar gruño ante eso-"¿Qué estas esperando? Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, comienza con el plan ahora mismo"-indico Necrosis.

Sirenoid sonrió de forma siniestra-No crean que han ganado, después de todo, aún falta lo peor-sentencio lanzándose hacia el mar en un colosal salto.

Los Rangers corrieron a la orilla del islote para ver que iba a suceder, pero no había señal alguna de Sirenoid-¿Creen que ya ganamos?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-No lo creo, tengo un mal presentimiento-respondió Sunset.

De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, señal de un terremoto, pero cuando esto ocurría en el mar, era el preludio de algo muchísimo peor-¡Miren!-grito Starlight alarmada y es que a lo lejos, una ola comenzaba a formarse y mientras más se alejaba, se podía ver que su tamaño aumentaba cada vez más y más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se rio al ver lo que estaba pasando, sintiéndose muy feliz-¡Muy bien Rangers, veamos cómo pueden frenar la fuerza de la naturaleza más destructiva e imparable que jamás ha existido!-declaro riéndose.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Aunque tuvieron a Sirenoid contra las cuerdas, ahora los Rangers deben evitar que una ola gigante arrase con todo a su paso ¿podrán detener esta fuerza de la naturaleza?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD, PARA MI FAMILIA ES UN DIA ESPECIAL, YA QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA CONSENTIDA DE MI CASA, MI PEQUEÑA SOBRINA, ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR ELLA Y SUS DIEZ AÑOS DE VIDA, SE QUE SU PADRE SE SIENTE FELIZ Y ORGULLOS DE ELLA, Y LA CUIDA DESDE EL CIELO**

 **Kuro Alter:** _bueno, podrías guiarte por la imagen del arma, es decir, cuando yo tengo problemas al describir algo, busco en Internet una imagen de lo que quiero describir, ya sea paisaje, armas o alguna referencia en un cuerpo, por lo que me guio por la imagen, tu puedes guiarte por la imagen del video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zero One:** _he visto anuncios, pero cada vez que los pongo resultan ser falsos o hechos por fans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _con los OC ya tengo una idea, para evitar que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no hay de queso nomas de papa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si lo leí, pero como me entretuve ayudando a mi papá con algunos de sus trabajos olvide enviar el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no hay de queso nomas de papa, por ahora la batalla con Sirenoid continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la confianza es algo que tarda mucho en restaurarse y muy bien, ya tengo tu voto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no va a ser sencillo enfrentarla y menos en donde se encuentra en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _por ahora no puedo dar datos de eso, primero quiero ver que fic gana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _pues ya acaba de ponerse un poco peor, pues ahora tiene un rehén en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _de hecho no hubo tercer candidato, solo eran esos dos fics, por lo que pronto dare el anuncio de la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _supongo que te refieres a la versión original y no a la de Disney. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y evitar que hunda todo bajo el agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _siempre hay algo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ya te envié un comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _bueno, la altura de los Autobots es mayor a la de las Gemas, las Diamantes alcanza a un Bot como Arcee, siendo Blanco quien es ligeramente más pequeña que Optimus y Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Berserk Inmortal:** _ya estoy pensando en una solución para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Zero One, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light, Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Franco, Seiryu.001, White Killer 09, Berserk Inmortal, Poseidón, Jotaro Platinum, Naga Dragón, Polnareff Silver, Espadachín de la Luz, Ichiro Rider, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Fugo Distorsión, Freedom Gundam 96, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, El Monitor, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, The Shadow Void, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Edge Hell Razor, Revolver, Blaitor21, Spectrum Prime, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Venganza de la Sirena Tercera Parte

" _ **Sirenoid, la nueva creación de Necrosis, misma que nació gracias a los sentimientos dañados de la profesora Lapis, rapto a su ex novia para tratar de recuperarla y poder evitar que ella fuera víctima del plan de la Emperatriz, por lo que los Rangers tuvieron que entrar en acción cuanto antes, enfrentándose a Sirenoid en un islote para salvar a Peridot, desafortunadamente, cuando tuvieron la ventaja en contra de ella, la guerrera del Undead World se lanzó al mar, llegando a las profundidades del mismo, donde canalizo su energía para poder crear una ola gigantesca, un tsunami, mismo que arrasaría con Ciudad Playa y debido a su fuerza y tamaño, incluso podría llegar hasta Angel Grove ¿será posible que los Rangers logren evitar esta tragedia?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 Venganza de la Sirena**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Gremlin Listo apareció ante Necrosis, inclinándose una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-Majestad, me complace informarle que Sirenoid ha cumplido con su misión de manera satisfactoria, la ola gigante que solicito se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Ciudad Playa-informo el leal mayordomo.

-Son estupendas noticias-dijo Necrosis sumamente contenta-ni siquiera los Power Rangers serán capaces de frenar la fuerza de la naturaleza más destructiva y poderosa que jamás ha existido-sentencio riéndose divertida y de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Myra, Leah y los demás continuaban con su batalla contra las fuerzas del Undead World, misma que estaba a punto de continuar, cuando el suelo comenzó a sacudirse de manera sumamente violenta, señal de que estaba temblando, pero para los aliados de Necrosis, significaba otra cosa.

-¡Parece que Sirenoid lo consiguió!-declaro Mael.

-¡Pues entonces sugiero retirarnos de aquí antes de que llegue a la costa, a menos que quieran ser tragados por la misma!-declaro Segadora y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Espero que disfruten sus últimas horas de vida humanos!-sentencio Diagon retirándose junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Luz!-grito Myra tratando de detenerla, pero el suelo volvió a temblar de manera violenta-¿Qué está pasando?-.

-¡Miren!-grito Alizée señalando hacia el mar, cuyas aguas estaban retrocediendo cada vez más, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Tsunami!-gruño Izan entre dientes.

-¡Tenemos que evacuar a las personas cuanto antes!-grito Alexandre y rápidamente corrieron a auxiliar a la gente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con Twilight y las demás, la alarma de tsunami se activó, hecho que alarmo a las chicas, al tiempo que las personas comenzaban a correr desesperadamente-¡Se avecina un tsunami!-grito un salvavidas y rápidamente, la gente comenzó a correr de manera desesperada.

-¡Esto es malo!-declaro Applejack preocupada.

-¡En estos momentos es cuando me gustaría ser una persona religiosa!-reconoció Rainbow preocupada de que fueran sus últimos momentos de vida.

-¡Todo termino señores! ¡No tenemos salvación!-grito un sacerdote corriendo desesperadamente en búsqueda de salvación, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas y confundidas.

Perla miro hacia el mar, preocupado por su esposa, Twilight también miro hacia el océano, esperando que Sunset, su hermano y los demás pudieran salvarlos como siempre lo habían hecho, ella confiaba plenamente en que lo conseguirían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islote**

Los Rangers observaban como la ola aumentaba de tamaño cada vez más y más, de seguir así, nada podría evitar que arrasara con todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, tenían que actuar y rápido.

-¿Cómo vamos a detener un tsunami?-pregunto Odd esperando que los genios del equipo le dieran la respuesta.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a los Zords! ¡Tal vez eso nos ayude a frenar la ola!-sugirió Spike.

-¡Aun con los Megazord no podremos detener esa ola y menos si sigue creciendo!-señalo Starlight.

Sunset tampoco sabía qué hacer, enfrentar monstruos era una cosa, pero una ola gigante, un tsunami, eso era algo totalmente diferente, era una fuerza de la naturaleza y el agua era algo que no se podía frenar, menos cuando estaba en esa forma tan destructiva.

-"Rangers"-la voz de Dulcea se escuchó-"Pueden detener la ola, aunque esta sea una fuerza de la naturaleza, realmente no fue la naturaleza quien la creo, fue Sirenoid"-.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Sunset.

-Eso quiere decir que si detenemos a Sirenoid detendremos la ola-dedujo Aria pensativa.

-Ese va a ser otro problema-dijo Kenneth-¿Cómo vamos a detener a Sirenoid cuando ella está bajo el agua?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"Valquiria y Amazona no están diseñadas para pelear bajo el agua, pero los Titanes pueden hacerlo"-informo Dulcea.

Sunset y sus amigos se vieron entre sí, tendrían que llevar al Titán al fondo marino para encontrar a Sirenoid y detenerla antes de que la ola llegara hasta la playa-¿Podrá resistir un poco más aquí?-pregunto Sunset.

-Tomando en cuenta lo que se dirige hacia la ciudad, creo que estoy muy segura aquí, pero por favor, deténganla, mi esposa esta allá-suplico Peridot.

-Descuide, lo haremos-aseguro Sunset-¿listos?-.

-¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder de la vida! ¡Zords Titanes Despierten!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-.

El Megazord Titán no tardo en sumergirse debajo del mar y mientras lo hacía-Bajo el mar, bajo el mar, eres sirena, vives contenta bajo el mar-cantaba Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada.

-Gracias-agradeció Aria.

-Con mucho placer-respondió Kenneth.

El Megazord Titán aterrizo en el suelo marino y comenzó a buscar a Sirenoid, sus ojos brillaron y eso le permitía ver en la oscuridad, encontrándose con varios peces y otras criaturas marinas que trataban de escapar desesperadamente de las fauces de la muerte que venía con esa ola.

-¿Hay alguna señal de ella?-pregunto Sunset.

-Todo se ve en calma-respondió Spike-que extraño, se supone que…-de pronto, el Megazord fue golpeado por algo, provocando que cayera contra el suelo marino.

-¿Qué carajo?-exclamo Kenneth.

El Megazord se levantó y busco al responsable del ataque, pero por más que buscaba, no había señal alguna de ella, nuevamente, recibió un golpe sumamente poderosa por detrás, provocando que casi cayera sobre el suelo, al tiempo que Sirenoid se materializaba en su forma gigante.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi casa Power Rangers!-declaro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Ya verás!-gruño Aria lanzando un golpe contra ella, pero este ni siquiera la toco-¿Qué?-.

-¡Tontos!-se burló Sirenoid dándole un golpe más, para luego alzar sus manos y lanzar un chorro de agua que golpeo al Megazord con mucha fuerza-¡Venir aquí abajo fue una idea totalmente estúpida!-declaro sonriendo siniestramente-¡Porque bajo el agua mi poder es mayor que en la superficie! ¡Aquí abajo yo tengo el control absoluto!-agrego riéndose.

El Megazord volvió a levantarse y ataco de nuevo, pero una vez más, sus golpes no tuvieron el menor efecto en ella, debido a que como bien dijo, debajo del agua no tenía un cuerpo físico, ella era el mar, todo el océano.

Nuevamente, Sirenoid uso el poder de los mares en contra de los Rangers, dándoles varios ataques por distintos flancos, el Megazord no podía defenderse de ellos, fue cuando la guerrera lo atrapo con cadenas de agua, mismos que lo sujetaron de las piernas, brazos y cuello.

-¡Nos atrapo!-grito Starlight alarmada.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Sirenoid, derribo al Megazord, dejándolo tendido en el suelo marino, al tiempo que se reía de manera cruel-Podría acabar con ustedes de muchas maneras, pero creo que voy a dejar que la presión del océano los destruya lentamente, veamos cuanto tiempo pueden resistir sus Titanes-sentencio aumentando la presión sobre el Megazord.

-¡Me lleva el chanfle! ¡No quiero que aplasten!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Llama al Fénix pronto!-grito Odd alarmado.

-¡No puedo! ¡El Fénix no podría ayudarnos debajo del agua, solo haríamos que cayera bajo el control de Sirenoid!-respondió Sunset.

Los Rangers estaban en una encrucijada, si no hacían algo pronto, se verían aplastados por la presión del agua, pero era difícil poder pelear en un lugar donde su enemiga tenía todas las ventajas, Sirenoid se rio al ver esto.

-¡Rangers patéticos! ¡Tal vez en la superficie pudieron haberme vencido, pero debajo del agua soy invencible!-sentencio riéndose.

Los Rangers no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, más la presión era cada vez mayor y el Megazord comenzó a hundirse sobre el suelo marino, de pronto, los morfos de Starlight, Kenneth y Spike comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Starlight al ver su morfo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Aria.

-No, es solo que Hada me está llamando-respondió Starlight mirando su morfo con mucha atención.

-Serpiente también-intervino Kenneth.

-Y Cocodrilo igual-dijo Spike.

-Dice que ellos tres pueden ayudar en esta batalla, que los convoquemos cuanto antes-explico Starlight.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento, la situación no era muy favorable, así que finalmente tomo una decisión-Muy bien, entonces llámenlos, si ellos creen poder hacerlo tenemos que confiar en ellos-indico Sunset.

-¡Entendido! ¡Serpiente/Hada/Cocodrilo Despierten!-invocaron los tres Rangers.

En tierra firme, los tres Zords hicieron acto de aparición, dirigiéndose hacia el mar, sumergiéndose al mismo tiempo que la ola continuaba su crecimiento, esperando el tamaño más adecuado para poder arrasar tanto con Ciudad Playa como con Angel Grove por igual.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sirenoid, cuando los tres Zords hicieron acto de aparición, Serpiente y Cocodrilo la embistieron, y aunque no le hicieron el menor daño, si consiguieron que desapareciera por unos instantes, momento que Hada aprovecho para disparar flechas de luz para poder liberar al Megazord.

Una vez libre, el Titán se levantó y se preparó para continuar con la batalla-Vaya, por unos instantes pensé que nos convertiríamos en sardinas-dijo Kenneth aliviado, al tiempo que los tres Zords se colocaban a su lado.

Sirenoid hizo acto de aparición de nuevo-¡Así que llamaron a sus Zords! ¡No importa, con uno o miles igual no podrán vencerme debajo del mar! ¡Yo sigo teniendo la ventaja absoluta!-declaro riéndose de forma cruel.

En la cabina, los Rangers tuvieron que reconocer que Sirenoid tenía razón, aun bajo el agua, ella tenía toda la ventaja, lo que significaba que la ayuda de sus Zords no les serviría de mucho, pero igual tenían fe en ellos, fue cuando estos volvieron a hablarles.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Starlight-¡Hada dice que tenemos que combinarlos con el Titán Guardián!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Aria.

-¡Si, Serpiente me dijo lo mismo!-señalo Kenneth-¡Dice que con el poder de los Titanes y ellos unidos obtendremos una combinación que nos ayudara en esta situación!-.

-¡Cocodrilo me dijo lo mismo!-agrego Spike.

Sunset no estaba muy segura, pero decidió confiar en ellos, después de todo, los Guardianes jamás los habían defraudado, así que debían hacerlo-¡Entonces adelante!-.

-¡Serpiente/Hada/Cocodrilo! ¡Combínense!-invocaron los Rangers y los tres Zords se prepararon para la combinación.

El Cocodrilo se unió a las piernas del Megazord, mientras la Serpiente se conectó en los brazos y finalmente, el Hada se desarmo, para convertirse en una armadura extra para el Megazord, al tiempo que su magia provocaba que este, junto con los otros dos Zords adquirieran un modo de batalla que les permitiría poder pelear bajo el agua.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Modo Acuático!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que el Titán se preparaba para la batalla.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡La Serpiente y el Cocodrilo son dos especies de reptiles que pueden estar tanto en tierra como bajo el agua!-comprendió Starlight.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del Hada?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¡Un Hada es un ser místico, por lo que puede estar también en donde le plazca y con su magia fusionada con dos depredadores acuáticos le permitirán al Megazord poder tener un encuentro más justo!-comprendió Sunset.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría?-gruño Aria divertida.

El Megazord Titán Guardián se preparó para retomar la batalla en contra de Sirenoid, que solo se rio-¡Por favor! ¿En serio piensan que esa patética forma de su robot les va a ayudar en algo? ¡Son unos pobres ilusos!-se burló lanzando varios golpes con el agua a su alrededor.

Esta vez, el Megazord pudo repelerlos con gran facilidad, lanzándose contra Sirenoid y dándole un potente golpe en el rostro, dejándola sorprendida, en especial cuando después de eso, recibió una patada que la estrello contra el fondo del mar, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¡Bajo el agua nadie puede vencerme!-bramo molesta.

-¡Ya deberían saber que nada es imposible para los Power Rangers!-aseguro Sunset, al tiempo que el Megazord se preparaba para continuar con la contienda.

Sirenoid se preocupó ante eso, el nuevo Megazord era capaz de atacarla, pero su preocupación no tardo en convertirse en una sonrisa despiadada-¡Pobres ilusos, aunque me estén superando en estos momentos ya es muy tarde para que frenen mi gran ola!-sentencio alzando sus brazos, lo que provoco que la ola se abalanzara contra la ciudad a una gran velocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

La ola ya había alcanzado un tamaño tan colosal que podía verse a lo lejos, por lo que mucha gente grito aterrada y comenzó a huir de manera desesperada, tratando de encontrar refugio, pero por el tamaño, se podía ver que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, esa ola era lo bastante grande, rápida y poderosa para llevarse todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

-¡Creo que este es el fin!-grito Rarity alarmada, al tiempo que la ola se acercaba cada vez más y más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Sirenoid comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía al Megazord, el cual se movía de manera sumamente ágil debajo del agua, usando la agilidad de la Serpiente y la velocidad del Cocodrilo para atacar, mientras el Hada se ocupaba de lo demás, permitiéndole poder atacar a Sirenoid, aunque ella tratara de emplear sus poderes.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Bajo el agua yo soy imparable!-grito Sirenoid con furia.

-¡Ya canta otra canción!-bramo Aria molesta de escucharla decir lo mismo una y otra vez.

El Megazord lanzo varias patadas contra Sirenoid, dejándola tendida en el suelo marino, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Hada empleo su magia para sujetarla con fuerza, envolviéndola en una esfera que poco a poco comenzó a congelarla, hasta que finalmente la dejo paralizada.

-¡El agua también se puede congelar amiga!-declaro Starlight sonriendo.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Abriendo las alas del Hada y alzando sus brazos, invocando los poderes de la Serpiente y el Cocodrilo, el Megazord creo lo que parecía ser un taladro hecho completamente con el agua del mar, mismo que serviría para derrotar a su enemiga de una vez por todas.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Chorro de Oxigeno!-invocaron los Rangers lanzando el taladro como si fuera un tipo de misil, dicho ataque, golpeo con fuerza el bloque de hielo donde Sirenoid estaba atrapada, atravesándola y provocando que gritara de dolor, cayendo en el suelo marino, explotando y encontrándose con su final.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

La gigantesca ola ya casi estaba sobre los habitantes de la ciudad, algunos ya se habían resignado y esperaban el inminente final, por fortuna, la ola desapareció en el último instante, para alivio de la gente, al escuchar eso, Twilight y sus amigas no pudieron evitar sonreír de manera emocionada, así como feliz y tranquila.

-Lo lograron-dijo Twilight sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¡Sabia que lo conseguirían!-declaro Applejack sonriendo emocionada después de su victoria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islote**

Peridot seguía esperando a ver el resultado de la batalla, mismo que no tardo en revelarse cuando el Megazord emergió de las profundidades del mar, llevando a Lapis en su mano y colocándola en el islote, rápidamente, Peridot se acercó a ver como se encontraba, al tiempo que los Rangers descendían de su Megazord.

-¿Esta…?-pregunto Peridot con cierto temor en su tono de voz, ya que Lapis fue muy importante para ella.

-No se preocupe, ella se encuentra bien-aseguro Sunset y poco a poco, Lapis comenzó a volver en sí, mirando hacia alrededor sumamente confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis suspiro con cansancio y bastante molestia en su tono de voz-¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que esa ola acabaría con todo a su paso, nuevamente esa molesta suerte de los Rangers conspiro a su favor!-declaro furiosa y los ojos de Lilim brillaron-¡Tienes razón, esta derrota no significa nada, tal vez los Rangers detuvieron a la sirena y su rabia, pero aún se encuentran en el mar, lo que significa que todavía tendremos una oportunidad para divertirnos en grande!-declaro sonriendo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Necrosis hizo aparecer una pecera con varios pescados Zombis que nadaban en la misma-La ley del mar es que el pez más grande siempre se comerá al pequeño-expreso metiendo un pescado más chico, mismo que fue devorado rápidamente por uno más grande-en ocasiones, los humanos también entran en el menú de los peces más grandes y temidos de todo el océano, cuyos dientes siempre se manifiestan como pesadillas en las mentes de las personas-decía al tiempo que colocaba un muñeco en la pecera.

En cuanto el muñeco apareció, un pez se lanzó sobre él, mostrando solo su aleta dorsal un poco en la superficie, devorando el muñeco y despedazándolo, Necrosis sonrió ante eso, al tiempo que continuaba su monologo.

-Existen tantas especies de este temible depredador, pero ninguno de ellos le llega a los talones al pez más grande y temible que jamás existió en los mares, una criatura de dientes tan poderosos y boca tan grande que era capaz de devorar incluso a los mamíferos más grandes del mar, incluso los que eran depredadores se convertían en sus presas y pronto esa gran bestia volverá a atemorizar estos océanos-sentencio sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Islote**

Poco a poco, Lapis comenzó a volver en sí y cuando finalmente lo hizo, miro para todos lados confundida-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto extrañada.

-Solo fue convertida en un monstruo por la líder del Undead World para intentar liquidar a todos nosotros con una ola gigante-respondió Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada-¡Ya deja de patearme el orgullo por favor!-grito molesto y Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

Lapis comprendió todo y fue cuando su vista se dijo en Peridot, lo que provoco que agachara la mirada-Peridot…si hice algo para lastimarte…otra vez…en verdad lo lamento y mucho…-dijo Lapis con mucho pesar en su voz.

Peridot suspiro y se acercó a ella-Me alegra que estés bien, pero creo que debemos hablar y aclarar algunas cosas-dijo la chica y Lapis asintió.

-Oigan ¿no deberíamos regresar a la playa?-pregunto Spike confundido por el hecho de que todavía estuvieran en el islote.

-Démosles un momento y luego regresaremos todos a Ciudad Playa, esto es algo que deben hacer, necesitan hablar, en especial, la profesora Lapis necesita sanar sus heridas-dijo Sunset.

-Esto puede tardar mucho tiempo-dijo Kenneth y Aria solo se limitó a recostarse sobre la mano del Megazord.

-Despiértenme cuando sea hora de irnos-dijo cerrando sus ojos y disponiéndose a tomar una siesta.

Fue un largo rato, en el cual ambas chicas soltaron todas sus emociones, Lapis más que nada, diciendo lo mucho que extrañaba a Peridot y como anhelaba que volviera a su lado, pero Peridot le dijo que eso ya no sería posible, ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Perla, aunque estaba dispuesta a volver a ser la amiga de Lapis, a ayudarla a superar el pasado y salir adelante.

-No creo que eso sea lo apropiado, ya que usted es su ex y no sería la mejor manera de…-Kenneth le dio otra patada a Odd-¡Oye!-.

-¡Esta es una plática privada!-regaño Kenneth llevándose al rubio-lo lamento, continúen con lo suyo-les dijo a las dos mujeres, quienes continuaron con su conversación con total tranquilidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

La ciudad ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, los alumnos de Canterlot ya estaban preparándose para volver al hotel, pero la única que se veía muy preocupada era Perla, quien estaba siendo consolada por Twilight y sus amigas, la comprendían a la perfección, después de todo, no había señal alguna de su esposa, le preocupaba enormemente lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Miren!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando al mar y fue cuando el Megazord Titán Guardián hizo acto de aparición, bajando su mano y dejando a dos personas en la arena, siendo Lapis y Peridot, quienes bajaron de la palma del Megazord.

-Cielos, ese fue un viaje que nunca voy a olvidar-dijo Peridot sin dejar de temblar de la emoción que sintió ante aquella experiencia.

Tras dejar a las chicas en la arena, el Megazord se retiró-¡Peridot!-grito Perla corriendo a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza-¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con mucha preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, aunque este va a ser uno de esos días que jamás voy a olvidar-bromeo la chica de lentes riéndose.

Lapis solo observaba aquella escena, la charla con Peridot le sirvió de mucho, pero aun así…fue cuando Twilight se le acerco-Profesora ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto la peli violeta con preocupación.

-Si…estoy bien…solo tengo que…aceptar la idea de que he perdido y debo seguir con mi vida-respondió Lapis sonriendo con cierta tristeza en su voz, pero dispuesta a seguir adelante por ella misma.

Mientras tanto, tras el incidente de la ola gigante, dos personas notificaban a la policía sobre la desaparición de su moto acuática y lancha de motor respectivamente, lo único que los oficiales dijeron fue "que el mar se los había tragado".

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **A veces el corazón no es fácil de curar, pero con el tiempo, puede sanar y puedes volver a tener una oportunidad"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _los Rangers lograron vencer a Sirenoid con ayuda de una nueva combinación Megazord, y Lapis pudo hablar con Peridot, por fortuna, la gente ya pensó que tanto la lancha como la moto se perdieron en el fondo del mar por la enorme ola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _cuando gustes, como dije, ese es un método que a mí me ha servido y me ha ayudado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _y en mi hogar fue el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, así que tuve que comprar regalo doble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _creo que esa es una idea que encaja muy bien con el joven e hiperactivo Mickey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y aunque Sirenoid fue derrotada, Necrosis planea usar algo más temible que previene del mar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso ya fue resuelto, pero aún queda por lidiar con una nueva amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _usar los Zords habría sido buena idea, pero recuerda que debido a su inmenso tamaño, Sirenoid los hubiera visto venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _esta batalla ha terminado, pero Necrosis no ha terminado con su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _quiero aceptar OC, por estoy pensando en cómo hacerle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso espero, por el momento, la sirena fue vencida, pero Necrosis va a soltar a una imponente bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _bueno, se debe a que mi sobrina cumplía años el 14 de febrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _por fortuna la encontraron, esa ola no fue creada por la naturaleza, sino por Sirenoid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _Sirenoid fue vencida y la ola detenida, pero Necrosis tiene un plan nuevo para usar el mar a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo también lo pienso, sería un excelente héroe, pero para mí, solo hay un héroe que cumple todos los atributos necesarios que lo vuelven el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente, aunque a mí me da algo de pena el recordar que su padre no alcanzo ni siquiera a celebrar su primer año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _o quizás al máximo depredador que alguna vez surco lo mares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _pues es la consentida de mi papá y de mi abuela, así que ya te imaginaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Knight 44:** _me disculpo por mi error, ni me di cuenta en ello, bueno, pues haz lo que consideres apropiado para ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo entiendo, espero que todo haya salido bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _eso es extraño, considerando que siempre dices que eres bastante perezoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _el sueño que siempre voy a tener presente es el de disfrazarme para pedir dulces, nunca lo pude cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _lo estoy considerando, pero si acepto, voy a poner un aviso en el que expreso que no quiero estar leyendo en los comentarios "yo prefiero estas Gemas a las de Steven", como ocurrió con mi error de hacer a Athena la Gran Sacerdotisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues tuvieron que retirarse debido a la inmensa ola que se acercaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es bastante cierto, de alguna manera te puedes conectar con tu Zord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _y aunque este plan fallo, espera a ver que tiene pensado soltar Necrosis ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Camila Navas, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, White Knight 44, Franco, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Nero Metallic, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Fiesta en la Playa

" _ **La venganza de Sirenoid estaba a punto de cumplirse, ya que por órdenes de Necrosis, se dispuso a crear una ola tan poderosa y destructiva que no dejaría nada más que agua a su paso, los Rangers Guardianes la desafiaron entrando en el fondo del mar, donde sostuvieron una intensa batalla con ella, por fortuna, gracias al poder del Hada, la Serpiente y el Cocodrilo consiguieron vencerla, evitando que la ola llevara a cabo su destrucción, una vez que Sirenoid fue derrotada y Lapis volvió a la normalidad, esta hablo con Peridot, logrando superar todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior desde hace años, una vez cumplida su misión, volvieron a la playa y se dispusieron a descansar para al día siguiente continuar con sus deberes"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 Fiesta en la Playa**

Después de la batalla que tuvieron en contra de Sirenoid y del plan de Necrosis de hacer que el mar se tragara todo a su paso, los Rangers pudieron volver a su hotel para descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente, cuando fueran a ver a las ballenas, aunque antes de irse a descansar…

-Profesora-la voz de una estudiante llamo la atención de Lapis, quien ya estaba volviendo a su cuarto.

-Ah…señorita Sparkle ¿le ocurre algo?-pregunto en tono amable la maestra tratando de sonreír y aunque lo consiguió, Twilight pudo darse cuenta de que era una sonrisa fingida, ya que se podía notar que la profesora había estado llorando.

-Yo…quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, después de todo, hoy fue un día muy intenso para usted-dijo Twilight tratando de sonar convincente.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día de trabajo, con el paseo para ver a las ballenas, además del concierto, estoy segura de que no querrás perderte eso-dijo Lapis sonriéndole con gentileza y dulzura.

Twilight sabía que la profesora tenía razón, pero no quería irse y dejarla sola, por ese motivo se acercó a ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro, provocando que la maestra la viera fijamente, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, antes de que Twilight finalmente se decidiera a romper dicho silencio.

-Yo…lamento mucho que las cosas no se hayan solucionado como quería, en verdad…lamento que en ese viaje se haya topado con…esa gran sorpresa-dijo Twilight con cierto tono de lamento en su voz.

-No tienes que lamentarlo, después de todo, son las consecuencias de mis actos, yo fui quien se alejó de Peridot y no se atrevió a volver, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ahora ella está casada y realmente espero que sea feliz-dijo Lapis, sorprendiendo a Twilight-te debe sorprender que diga algo como eso ¿verdad?-suspiro-después de que los Rangers me salvaron de ser ese monstruo…tuve una larga platica con Peridot, entendí que por más que quisiera que ella volviera conmigo era algo que jamás iba a ocurrir, todo lo que estoy sufriendo ahora…debió ser lo que Peridot sintió en su momento, no sé si esto se llama castigo divino o qué, pero en serio, espero que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo-.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con usted? ¿Qué es lo que hará?-pregunto Twilight mirándola con preocupación.

-Supongo que tendré que seguir con mi vida, no sé si algún día pueda superar este dolor u olvidarla, aunque dudo mucho que la pueda olvidar, ella fue muy importante para mí y el saber que por mi culpa la perdí…es algo que se quedara en mí por siempre, pero…al menos tratare de ser feliz-aseguro Lapis sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera, pero que también mostraba un gran dolor-bueno, ya es muy tarde, ve a tu cuarto a dormir, recuerda que hay que levantarse temprano-Twilight asintió y se dispuso volver a su habitación-y Twilight…espero que tu historia termine con un final feliz y no como la mía-deseo Lapis entrando a su cuarto.

Twilight no supo que decir ante aquellas palabras, pero no pudo evitar ver un reflejo de su futuro, si no se atrevía a arreglar todo con Sunset y a demostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella eran reales, tal vez algún día, ella estaría en el mismo lugar que la profesora Lapis, quien lloro en silencio en el interior de su cuarto por un rato, sacando todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados hasta ese entonces.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Después de desayunar, finalmente llegó el momento de ir al barco que los llevaría a ver a las imponentes ballenas, los estudiantes estaban sumamente emocionados, para muchos sería la primera vez que vieran a las imponentes ballenas en su hábitat natural, realmente iba a ser una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

-¡Todos a bordo!-grito el capitán del barco, mismo que disfrutaba mucho de su rango, aunque era un hombre muy cuidadoso y sabia tratar a sus pasajeros.

El viaje comenzó y los estudiantes esperaban el momento en que pudieran ver a los animales más grandes del planeta, aunque Fluttershy esperaba que no aparecieran las Orcas detrás de un inocente ballenato.

Antes de comenzar con el viaje, tuvieron que ver un video de seguridad, el cual comenzó con un comercial que presentaba una mermelada australiana llamada "Bejemita", la cual según el comercial era sumamente delicioso, que era el acompañante perfecto para pan tostado, frutas y tostadas, eso le encanto a Odd, en especial cuando el comercial mostro que se podía comer con miel y mermelada, todo con una canción sumamente pegajosa.

Cuando finalmente se pusieron en marcha en el barco, el rubio llamo a una de las trabajadoras del barco-¿Si joven? ¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto la joven.

-¿Tienen Bejemita en este barco?-pregunto el rubio sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca.

-Oh, lo siento, pero ese señor pidió el último frasco-respondió la joven y fue cuando Odd vio a un señor de mediana edad dándose un banquete con el último tarro de Bejemita.

-Bejemita, Bejemita, Yumi, Yumi-canturreaba, provocando que rubio pusiera cara triste ante eso.

-Que fastidio-gruño Aria cruzándose de brazos, viendo hacia el mar.

Finalmente, llegaron a la zona indicada y las ballenas no tardaron en aparecer, algunas incluso saltaban y movían sus aletas, como si estuvieran saludando a los estudiantes, muchos tomaron sus celulares y comenzaron a grabarla, mientras la profesora Lapis daba algunas explicaciones sobre las imponentes ballenas, hablando de su alimentación, el tamaño que eran capaces de alcanzar, la velocidad que podían alcanzar.

Una de las ballenas dio un salo colosal, al momento de caer al agua, salpico a varios estudiantes, provocando que estos se rieran divertidos, ya que parecía que lo hizo a propósito, hecho que molesto a Aria.

-¡Voy a convertir a esa ballena en el sushi más grande del mundo!-bramo disponiéndose para lanzarse a cumplir su amenaza, pero Sunset la tranquilizo.

-¡Miren!-grito Spike, ya que también se vieron varios delfines a la distancia.

-¡Son hermosos!-grito Rarity emocionada, al tiempo que los delfines daban saltos cada vez más altos, siempre para encanto de los estudiantes.

De pronto, uno de los delfines apareció, parándose sobre su cola y haciendo unas piruetas que encantaron a todos, fue cuando una cola de ballena apareció y golpeo con fuerza el agua, provocando una ola que meció el barco de forma suave, pero que provoco cosquillas en los estómagos de algunos.

-¡Son impresionantes!-grito Aelita emocionada.

Spike y Applejack se tomaron de la mano para seguir viendo el espectáculo, Twilight miro a Sunset, quien estaba hablando con Starlight, mientras que Aria solo trataba de evitar el impulso que le ocasionaba el estar escuchando a Pinkie Pie hablar y hablar, para colmo, se acercó Trixie, haciendo otro de sus monólogos.

-¿Por qué nadie me arranca las orejas?-gruño Aria molesta.

El paseo duro alrededor de tres horas, incluso un poco más y de hecho, a los estudiantes se les hizo muy poco, ya que querían seguir disfrutando de ese viaje, por lo que Lapis les aseguro que seguirían yendo, pues todavía tenía muchas cosas que mostrarles antes de que la semana terminara.

Finalmente, el barco volvió al muelle, ya que los estudiantes debían descansar y prepararse para asistir al concierto que habría al anochecer, los Fénix Celestiales estarían en vivo y directo, muchos estaban emocionados por ver ese evento.

Aelita desempeño a la perfección su rol como representante, encargándose de algunas cosas más antes de que pudieran comenzar con el concierto, ahora estaban listos para relajarse un poco y divertirse antes de la gran noche, en serio les hacía falta un poco de descanso.

-¿Qué dicen si vamos a la playa un rato?-pregunto Starlight y los Rangers estuvieron de acuerdo, definitivamente necesitaban sentir el agua del mar sobre sus cuerpos, aunque Aria solo acepto por compromiso, ella prefería las aguas termales, pero igual acepto.

Sonia/Sheer no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar eso, finalmente iba a poder ver a su amada en su bikini, esperaba que fuera lo más revelador posible y si no lo era, igual la podría ver en el momento en que comenzara a cambiarse, estaba por seguirla, cuando de pronto…

-¡Sonia! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! ¡Tenemos problemas con algunos de nuestros clientes y necesitamos de tu ayuda!-declaro uno de los trabajadores del hotel, tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a rastras, provocando que la chica gritara en desesperación por perderse aquello que tanto deseaba ver.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de algunos minutos, los Rangers finalmente estaban listos para ir a la playa, Starlight quedo maravillada por el tatuaje de Sunset, diciéndole que era muy lindo y la peli fuego solo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, por su parte, Aelita usaba un traje de baño un poco modesto, ya que ella era una chica algo tímida, pero a Odd le encantaba eso.

Kenneth y Odd usaban solo sus shorts, disponiéndose a ir a nadar en cualquier momento, por su parte, Spike usaba una playera y no parecía tener deseo alguno de ir a nadar, esa acción capto la atención de Aria.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No piensas bañarte?-pregunto Aria, que tenía el cuerpo cubierto en una capa de baño, ya que la Ranger Negro no estaba del todo segura de nadar o no.

-Bueno…no es que no quiera…es que…-Spike no sabía que decir y Applejack tuvo que intervenir.

-Sucede que Spike tiene…algo…que le da un poco de…-Applejack no sabía que decir, ella ya lo había visto y hasta lo toco, pero no quería dejar al descubierto algo como eso en frente de Aria, pero parecía que ella lo adivino.

-Tienes una horrible marca, cicatriz o herida en tu cuerpo y no quieras que más personas la vean por temor a que sientan asco de ella o debo decir, de ti-dijo Aria, no como pregunta, sino como algo seguro, al escuchar eso, Spike y la vaquera quedaron mudas y no fueron las únicas, Twilight y las demás, quienes acababan de llegar, escucharon todo y ahora miraban a Aria sin saber que pensar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Spike.

-No eres el único cuyo cuerpo ha sido lastimado-respondió Aria quitándose la capa y revelando su cuerpo, los que la vieron quedaron impactados, incluso Spike.

Ya que el cuerpo de Aria, brazos, piernas, espalda, pecho, todo estaba lleno de cicatrices, heridas de todo tipo, incluso algunos cortes que se asemejaban al que tenía Spike en su pecho, ya que también mostraban partes de sus músculos, de color rojizos, señales de las muchas batallas en las que había estado.

El ver el cuerpo de Aria provoco muchas reacciones, pero ella no les dio importancia, solo se encamino hacia el mar, no le importaba que le tomaran fotos o videos, algo en lo que se asemejaba mucho a Sunset, le importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

-Si te preocupa lo que la gente piense de ti por esa herida, entonces era más débil de lo que pensé-dijo Aria con fastidio-realmente esperaba más de ti, incluso creí que eras mejor que tu hermana traicionera-.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes hablarle a mi hermana de ese modo!-acuso Spike.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? Además, no dije nada que no fuera cierto, pero debo decirlo, me sorprende lo rápido que cambias el tema-agrego Aria dirigiéndose al mar, pasando al lado de Sunset y Starlight.

-Aria…-la voz de Starlight capto su atención-todas esas son cicatrices de tus batallas con el Undead World ¿verdad?-.

-Exactamente-respondió Aria sin verla y dirigiéndose al mar.

Spike, por su parte, solo veía como Aria se dedicaba a quedarse en pie, mirando hacia el mar e ignorando por completo a la gente a su alrededor, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que toda esa manada de curiosos pensaran de ella, no le importaba lo que otras personas dijeran de su cuerpo o los juicios que estos pudieran crearse ante aquella visión.

Spike tomo su camisa, más específicamente el área del pecho, luego miro a Aria, mientras que Applejack solo lo observaba en silencio-Dulzura ¿está todo…?-para asombro de Applejack, de Twilight, Rarity y de los demás, Spike se quitó su playera, dejando expuesta aquella marca que sus padres biológicos le dejaron hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Estoy más que perfecto!-respondió Spike sonriendo-¡Anda! ¡Vamos a nadar!-invito tomándola de la mano y corriendo con Applejack al océano, dejándola sorprendida, pero también provocando una sonrisa en ella.

Cuando Spike paso al lado de Aria, le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, provocando que esta solo desviara la mirada con fastidio, realmente la gente de ese mundo era bastante extraña, en su mundo, su tierra natal, una herida como esa era símbolo de que era un gran y poderoso guerrero, definitivamente ya no estaban en su mundo.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que Aria hiciera eso-dijo Kenneth sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-Creo que es su manera de ayudar a sus amigos-dijo Sunset-ella podrá negarlo, pero sé que le importamos y mucho, por ese motivo siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a su modo, por esa razón hizo lo que acabábamos de ver-.

-Me da gusto saber que en serio nos considera sus amigos-dijo Starlight sonriendo contenta.

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Odd apareciendo con una charola de comida, provocando que sus amigos suspiraran resignados, mientras Aelita solo se reía.

El día en la playa transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, Sunset nuevamente demostró sus habilidades de surf, mientras que Aelita y Starlight disfrutaban del sol, Spike y Applejack jugaban en el mar, Kenneth y Odd solo se dedicaban a bucear en esos momentos, claro que algunos chicos trataban de invitar a Twilight y sus amigas a salir, incluso trataron de hacerlo con Sunset, pero esta los rechazo gentilmente.

Otros chicos, queriendo pasarse de listos, trataron de convencer a Aria de que saliera con uno de ellos, un tipo de apuesta, el que consiguiera no solo invitarla a salir sino que además se acostara con ella, tocando ese cuerpo tan…interesante, se ganaría 100 dólares, el resultado, todos esos chicos terminaron con las cabezas metidas bajo la arena, ya que apenas decían una sola palabra, Aria los agarraba del cuello y los sepultaba en la arena.

Al final, decidieron que el dinero no valía la pena y tuvieron que sacarse arena de hasta las narices para comprender eso, en serio esa chica era bastante agresiva, su mirada era muy similar a la de un tiburón listo a atacar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El tiempo paso y finalmente llegó la hora del concierto, por lo que los "Fénix Celestiales" se dirigieron al negocio donde tocarían esa noche, Aelita estaba hablando con el dueño, terminando de arreglar el acuerdo que tomaron para que finalmente el grupo comenzara a tocar.

-No puedo creer que este sitio se llame "Pizza y Pescado", que asco de nombre-gruño Kenneth.

-Bueno chicos, saldrán en cinco minutos, espero que estén listos, porque tenemos casa llena-bromeo Aelita sonriéndoles con muchos ánimos.

-En serio eres la mejor representante del mundo-dijo Odd, cuando su vista se fijó en algo hermoso, algo que Sentry, cuya banda fue a comer pizzas al establecimiento, llevaba en su mano, por lo que el rubio rápidamente corrió a su lado.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Sentry asustado por la repentina aparición de Odd.

-¿Eso es Bejemita?-pregunto señalando el pan con dicha mermelada.

-Pues sí…hay un tarro en la mesa del bufet-respondió Sentry.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Odd emocionado y dispuesto a ir a buscar su parte de la deliciosa Bejemita.

-Sí, pero era el último frasco-agrego Sentry siguiendo con lo suyo, provocando que Odd se quedara en shock.

-¡Vamos Odd! ¡Ya es nuestro turno!-exclamo Kenneth sujetándolo de su ropa.

El dueño del lugar, Koffe Pizza (nombre que provoco la risa de Odd cuando lo escucho, lo que le hizo ganarse un zape de parte de Kenneth), se paró en escenario y aclarándose la voz, hablo por el micrófono.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Pizza y Pescado orgullosamente presentan a una banda que seguramente llegara muy lejos! ¡Ellos son los "Fénix Celestiales"!-presento y se hizo a un lado.

En cuanto el grupo apareció, comenzaron a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, ya tenían pensada su primera canción, misma que se inspiró gracias a los acontecimientos del día, la batalla con Sirenoid en serio les dio algo en que inspirarse y mucho.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Pjb3idp9-SI)**

 **Sunset**

 **Buscando senderos de gloria  
viajan los sueños que nacen en mi  
perdidos en el horizonte  
donde la magia nunca debe morir  
Allí se esconde un hechizo  
entre las notas de un bello cantar  
donde la voz de las sirenas  
se funde con el mar**

 **Sus ojos son como estrellas  
que brillan en la oscuridad  
tocar su mano es poder  
tocar el cielo**

 **Su dulce canto me atrapa  
su voz me guía hacia allí  
más allá de las nubes  
allí donde quise vivir**

 **Quiero huir lejos de tus engaños  
Fingir que mi sueño acabó  
Maldecir el embrujo de tus encantos.  
Y comenzar de nuevo a vivir **

El resto de los chicos continuaron con la canción, tocando sus respectivos instrumentos y fue cuando Sunset siguió con la siguiente parte, entonando su melodiosa voz en todo momento.

 **Envuelto en un manto de seda  
buscando la llama de la pasión  
llegué embrujado a mi destino  
perdí la cordura y la razón.  
Quise escapar de su canto  
mas nunca pude imaginar  
que si un día yo parto  
su canto por siempre morirá**

 **Sus ojos son como estrellas  
que brillan en la oscuridad  
tocar su mano es poder  
tocar el cielo  
Y aunque su canto me atrape  
debo marcharme de allí  
donde se esconde el hechizo  
que no me deja vivir **

El público seguía la canción a su manera, mientras que Lapis no pudo evitar reconocer que esa canción realmente le quedaba, ya que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se inspiraron en su forma de monstruo.

 **Quiero huir lejos de tus engaños  
Fingir que mi sueño acabó  
Maldecir el embrujo de tus encantos.  
Y comenzar de nuevo a vivir**

Cuando el grupo termino con la primera canción, la gente comenzó a aplaudir sumamente emocionada, admirados por el sentimiento y la emoción que la peli fuego transmitía en su voz, algo que muy pocos cantantes podían conseguir, definitivamente, no era raro que alguien como Kira Ford se fijara en ellos para que la acompañaran en el escenario en su concierto.

La gente estaba maravillada y admirada, definitivamente esa banda iba a llegar muy lejos, ese grupo estaba destinado para ser grande, aunque la mayoría de ellos no sabían que también se trataban de los Power Rangers y Aelita era una excelente representante, ya que ella no solo hizo un buen trabajo con los arreglos con el señor Koffe, sino que además se las ingenió para que su negocio se vieran bastante beneficiado de muchas maneras, ofreciendo mercancía en la compra de una pizza familiar, llevándose un disco, playera, taza o todo autografiado, algo de lo que se encargaron antes de ir a la playa.

-Realmente tienes talento para los negocios-dijo Luna sonriendo.

-¿Usted cree?-pregunto Aelita con tono apenado.

Twilight solo miraba como Sunset ponía mucho entusiasmo a su canto, recordando la primera vez que la escucho cantar, definitivamente era una gran tonta, su mirada se dirigió hacia la profesora Lapis, que solo le sonrió en señal de apoyo, Twilight no debía darse por vencida.

-Tú aun tienes tiempo, yo…-Lapis cerró los ojos y sonrió con melancolía-ya no-agrego finalmente y Twilight guardo silencio, sabiendo que el tiempo no duraba para siempre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Algunos Zombis hicieron acto de aparición en el salón del trono, llevando consigo lo que parecía ser un diente-Majestad, los Zombis volvieron con el diente que solicito-informo el Gremlin Listo, que se dedicaba a hacer una de sus pinturas.

-Excelente-dijo Necrosis sonriendo-tal vez Sirenoid fallo, pero ella era solo una bestia del océano, existía una mucho más temible y poderosa, una criatura que era capaz de devorar todo a su paso-sentencio sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un tranquilo momento en la playa está a punto de romperse ¿Qué tipo de bestia será la que Necrosis desate esta vez? Una criatura que aterrorizo los océanos está a punto de aparecer"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Trish Lumino, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Saint Femme, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Mista 6 Pistols (yo preferiría que se abstuvieran de pedir Stands, sé que son geniales, pero me gustaría que se enfocaran más en lo que tratara el fic), Kid Shooter, Nero Metallic, Moon-9215, Marco Sorairo, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Espadachín de la Luz, Seiryu.001, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsion, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Valentín D4C, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Revolver, El Monitor, Freedom Gundam 96, The Shadow Void, Crimson Bullet, Edge Hell Razor, Black Hunter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Bestia de los Mares Primera Parte

" _ **Después de la intensa batalla que tuvieron contra Sirenoid, los Rangers y su grupo estudiantil finalmente pudieron enfocarse en el punto principal del viaje, el cual era ver a las imponentes ballenas en toda su gloria, además de disfrutar tranquilamente de la playa, aunque Aria hizo lo suyo…después de todo, es la villana del grupo, finalmente, llego la hora del concierto y como siempre, encendieron el escenario con mucho entusiasmo, ya que la voz de Sunset siempre transmitía una gran emoción cuando cantaba, por desgracia, la paz y la tranquilidad no son para siempre, ahora Necrosis está preparando su siguiente jugada en contra de los Rangers, que involucra a una antigua bestia que fue temida en todos los océanos del mundo ¿Qué tipo de monstruo será liberado?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 Bestia de los Mares**

 **Primera Parte**

Al día siguiente después del concierto, los estudiantes continuarían con su viaje de estudio, esta vez, la profesora Lapis tenía pensado llevarlos al acuario que se ubicaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de Ciudad Playa, su intención es que vieran las dos caras de la vida del mar, aquella donde los animales eran libres y vivían en donde les correspondía, y por el otro lado, aquella donde vivían en cautiverio, siendo la razón principal el hecho de encontrarse en peligro de extinción.

Los estudiantes ya estaban preparándose para partir, para angustia de Sheer/Sonia, pues nuevamente le iban a quitar la oportunidad de ver a su adorada Sunset en bikini, pero en esos momentos, justo cuando los estudiantes abandonaron el hotel, se encontraron con un espectáculo impactante.

Varada en la playa, se encontraba una ballena jorobada o también conocida como ballena gris, lo cual ya de por sí era un triste espectáculo, pero lo que vieron los dejo perplejos, pues esa ballena había sido partida a la mitad por algo, encontrándose solo su cabeza y parte de su lomo, de la cola no había rastro alguno, se podía ver como sus intestinos y otros órganos se regaban en la arena, mientras el agua del mar se llevaban algunas manchas de sangre, así como los órganos.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

Fluttershy quedo muda ante aquella visión, sintiendo enormes deseos de llorar, cuando Myra la sujetó y la volteó con brusquedad-No mires Fluttershy, ni se te ocurra mirar-indico apartando la vista de la chica de aquella visión.

La gente se reunió alrededor del cuerpo, la policía hacia esfuerzos por apartar a la muchedumbre, pero los curiosos solo se apartaban un poco y tomaban fotos, así como videos con sus celulares, nadie comprendía que acababa de pasar, de la noche a la mañana, aquella ballena apareció, cuando el sol se alzó en la playa, ilumino aquel imponente cuerpo.

Como especialista en criaturas marinas, Lapis pudo acercarse a hablar con otros especialistas del acuario que acababan de llegar, todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho eso a una ballena de este tamaño?

La primera opción fueron las Orcas, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, después de todo, las Orcas iban tras los ballenatos, una ballena adulta y más de ese tamaño, era demasiado para cualquier manada de Orcas, incluso atacándola en grupo numeroso.

-¿Qué pudo haberle hecho eso a este pecesote?-pregunto Odd impactado.

-Odd…las ballenas no son peces, son mamíferos-corrigió Kenneth.

-¿En serio?-Kenneth se golpeó la frente con la mano.

Aun así, aquello era algo sumamente misterioso y extraño, Sunset miro alrededor y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie prestándole atención, por lo que Starlight y Aria se colocaron en posición para cubrirla, lo que le permitió activar la comunicación.

-Dulcea ¿estás viendo lo que paso?-pregunto la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, ahora lo estaba viendo todo por medio de su esfera-Lo estoy viendo en estos momentos, pobre e inocente criatura-dijo con profunda tristeza al ver aquella imagen tan desgarradora.

-"¿El Undead World lanzo un nuevo ataque?"-pregunto Sunset.

-No ha habido ninguna señal de ataque desde Sirenoid, pero voy a estar al tanto, después de todo, no existe algo que pueda hacerle ese daño a una ballena de ese tamaño-dijo Dulcea preocupada.

-"Bien, estaremos listos para todo"-aseguro Sunset cortando la comunicación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, la líder de los Rangers les indico que se alejaran un poco para investigar, no iba a ser sencillo, pero debían hacerlos, tanta gente grabando no ayudaba mucho que digamos y la policía no era capaz de repelerlos, por fortuna, los Rangers se las arreglaron para acercarse al inmenso cuerpo, tantas batallas con monstruos sí que sirven de algo.

Los Rangers buscaron lo más discretamente posibles, así como también atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa, siendo Starlight la que encontró algo entre la piel mutilada del inmenso mamífero, tomándola con cuidado y muy a tiempo, ya que la policía los descubrió y los hizo alejarse.

-¿Pudieron encontrar algo?-pregunto Sunset.

-No tuve suerte-respondió Spike con pesar.

-Yo si encontré algo-dijo Starlight mostrando lo que encontró.

Los demás se acercaron a ella para poder ver lo que su amiga descubrió, siendo Kenneth el primero en reconocerlo-Vaya ¿lo encontraste en el cuerpo de esa ballena?-pregunto y Starlight asintió-esto es algo que no me esperaba-.

-¿Reconoces el diente?-pregunto Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Es el diente de un tiburón, más específicamente, parece ser el diente de un Gran Tiburón Blanco, el pez carnívoro más grande que existe, pero…este diente es más grande que cualquier otro que haya visto-lo que Kenneth decía era muy cierto, ese diente era tan grande que superaba por mucho la palma de un hombre adulto-ha habido encuentros de dientes grandes, pero nunca de este tamaño, al menos no en tiburones modernos-.

-¿Modernos?-Aria frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, se han descubiertos dientes de este tamaño, pero eran fósiles, dientes de tiburones extintos-explico Kenneth.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth suspiro.

-Yo hago investigaciones de temas que me gustan y me interesan-le respondió.

-Ah, pues yo también lo hago-a la mente de Odd vinieron los temas que le interesaban, comida, Aelita, deportes, Aelita sosteniendo comida o haciendo deportes, chicas en trajes de baños, Aelita en traje de baño, con lencería-oh si, temas muy interesantes-respondió orgulloso, dándose cuenta de que nadie le prestaba la menor atención.

-¿Puedes reconocer el diente?-pregunto Sunset.

-Bueno…estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes, pero no logro recordar la especie…-Kenneth miraba el diente fijamente-pero sin duda alguna es muy similar al de un Tiburón Blanco-.

-Uno muy grande al menos-agrego Spike viendo el tremendo diente que Kenneth sostenía, Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento y tomo el diente.

-Vamos-indico mirando a sus amigos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Starlight.

-A pedir ayuda de una experta-respondió Sunset con cierto tono de misterio en su voz, mientras sus amigos la seguían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De regreso al hotel, el viaje al acuario había sido cancelado debido a que la profesora tenía que ayudar a los especialistas a ver lo que ocurrió, los estudiantes tuvieron el día libre entonces, pero sin tener permitido el acceso a la playa, el cadáver de ese tremendo animal fue suficiente razón para que cerraran las playas hasta descubrir lo que pudo haberle hecho ese daño a un animal tan inmenso.

Cuando los chicos se presentaron ante la profesora Lapis, esta se sorprendió, especialmente cuando le dijeron que necesitaban su ayuda, aunque estaban confundidos, al final, Sunset fue directo al grano, mostrándole lo que encontraron en el cuerpo de la ballena, Lapis reviso el diente, quedando perpleja, por lo que rápidamente fue a buscar uno de sus libros.

-¿Quién trae libros a la playa?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¿Es de un tiburón, maestra?-pregunto Sunset extrañada por la reacción de Lapis.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero no de cualquier tiburón! ¿Están seguros de que lo encontraron en el cadáver de la ballena?-pregunto Lapis sorprendida por aquella revelación, Starlight asintió-efectivamente se trata del diente de un tiburón, pero no de cualquier tiburón, se trata de un Megalodon-respondió Lapis.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¡El Megalodon! ¡Debí haberlo sabido!-exclamo Kenneth sintiéndose como un tonto.

-¿Alguien podría decirme de que se trata todo esto?-pregunto Odd confundido, pero esta vez no era el único, Spike también estaba confundido, no entendía del todo lo que era un Megalodon.

-¿Qué es exactamente el Megalodon?-pregunto Spike con extrañeza.

-El Megalodon fue el tiburón más grande que jamás haya existido, tan grande e imponente que nadie era capaz de detenerlo, era capaz de devorar a las ballenas, los animales más grandes de aquel entonces y actuales-explico Lapis-incluso los Cachalotes estaban indefensos ante él-.

Lapis les mostro algunas imágenes de un libro, en la cual mostraban al Megalodon, físicamente se veía muy parecido al Tiburón Blanco, pero según sus medidas, era el doble o incluso el triple del tamaño de un Gran Tiburón Blanco, un depredador hecho y creado para matar, destruir y acabar con su objetivo, siendo estos claramente las ballenas, sus presas predilectas.

-Si el Tyrannosaurio Rex fue el depredador más terrible que piso la tierra, el Megalodon fue el depredador supremo de los mares, no había nada que lo detuviera o impidiera sus objetivos-explico Lapis.

-¿Y este es uno de sus dientes?-pregunto Aria sorprendida por ello, al tiempo que tomaba el diente en su mano.

-Todo parecía indicar que es así, además de que tiene bastante sentido, solo un Megalodon podría haber dejado a una ballena en ese estado, solo un tiburón de ese tamaño podría haberlo partido a la mitad con esa enorme facilidad-aseguro Lapis.

-Pero…se supone que los Megalodones se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que haya uno en los mares ahora?-pregunto Starlight confundida por el hecho de que el depredador marino supremo haya vuelto.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento-Creo que sé cómo es posible-dijo Sunset alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Parada sobre una pila de rocas que le permitían tener una Hermosa vista del mar, Necrosis observaba en silencio, siempre con Lilim en sus brazos, fue cuando algo comenzó a acercarse hacia ella por el mar, revelando una aleta dorsal de un tamaño colosal, deteniéndose antes de llegar a las bajas profundidades del agua.

-Buen trabajo mi pequeña mascota, estoy realmente complacida con lo que estás haciendo-dijo Necrosis sonriendo sumamente satisfecha, has hecho que la gente comience a estar paranoica, la muerte de un inútil y gordo pez es algo sumamente divertido, pero creo que podemos divertirnos mucho más-expreso Necrosis sonriendo malignamente-¡Ve mi mascota, ve y continua aterrando en el mar! ¡No te detengas hasta acabar con todas las ballenas del mundo si es necesario!-sentencio riéndose.

Agitando el agua con violencia, la inmensa bestia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mar de nuevo, Necrosis sonrió ante eso, el mar estaba lleno de misterios y algunos de ellos eran tan aterradores como una pesadilla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un yate que se encontraba navegando por el mar en esos momentos, mismo que venía desde Europa en un viaje vacacional para las personas que podían pagarse todos esos lujos y más, se dirigía hacia Ciudad Playa, donde anclarían y descansarían un poco antes de retomar su viaje rumbo a las paradisiacas islas de Hawái, dentro del yate, la mayoría de invitados se encontraban en el casino del barco, ganando o perdiendo todos sus ahorros y más.

La gente estaba tan concentrada y ocupada con lo suyo, que no notaron que el barco se sacudió con fuerza hasta que recibió un golpe mucho más potente, mismo que por poco hace que se voltee, lo siguiente que paso fue que más golpes comenzaron a sacudir todo, algunos pasajeros se asomaron por estribor y babor del barco, alcanzando a ver una inmensa forma nadando en el agua.

-¡Tiburón!-grito una mujer asustada, al tiempo de que la bestia se daba la vuelta y volvía a embestir el barco, esta vez, dándole una poderosa mordida que termino por arrancar un buen pedazo de metal del mismo, lo que hizo que comenzara a hundirse.

-¡A los botes salvavidas!-grito un marino, pero el capitán lo calló, ya que ir a los botes, significaba entregar a los pasajeros a esa imponente bestia, pero por otro lado…de todos modos se iban a encontrar con ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Sunset ya les había dicho su teoría de que podría ser la causa de que el Megalodon volviera a aterrorizar las aguas del mundo, no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, después de todo, Necrosis tenía la magia y el poder para conseguir eso.

-Escuchen, si realmente Necrosis trajo a la vida a un Megalodon, entonces deben detenerlo antes de que sea tarde, esa bestia podría fácilmente destruir todo el ecosistema marino, así como también hacer que tratar de acercarse al mar sea algo sumamente peligroso-dijo Lapis.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a un pez gigantesco que se oculta en agua aún más grande?-pregunto Odd.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, sus comunicadores sonaron-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Rangers, un barco de pasajeros acaba de ser atacado por una bestia marina de gran tamaño, esta criatura irradia mucha energía del Undead World, hay muchas vidas en peligro"-informo Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-Sunset corto la comunicación.

-Que conveniente-dijo Odd.

-Tengan mucho cuidado Rangers-dijo Lapis-si realmente están usando a un Megalodon, no deben ser descuidados, esta bestia era temida por muchas razones-.

-Lo tendremos ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sin perder el tiempo, los Rangers invocaron a los Guardianes, formando el Megazord Valquiria, al tiempo que también llamaban al Fénix Celestial, combinándolo para poder volar y dirigirse hacia donde estaba ocurriendo el caos, Aria, por su parte, iba en el Dragón Espectral en su forma de Bestia para poder emplear sus alas.

-¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos, debemos encontrar ese barco!-indico Sunset.

-¡Allá esta!-señalo Spike, ya que al frente se podía ver el barco que estaba hundiéndose lentamente, mientras la gente gritaba aterrados, algunos incluso saltaron por la borda cayendo al mar, otros optaron por soltar los botes salvavidas para escapar del hundimiento.

-Parece que el pánico los hace hacer estupideces-gruño Aria con fastidio.

De pronto, la cabeza de un enorme tiburón emergió, abriendo sus poderosas fauces y tragándose a un bote entero, junto con sus pasajeros a bordo-¡No!-grito Starlight horrorizada ante eso.

-¡Santa mierda!-grito Kenneth sorprendido de ello.

-¿Qué clase de pececito era ese?-pregunto Odd sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-Ese es un Megalodon-respondió Sunset en iguales condiciones que sus amigos, nunca espero que realmente se tratara del tiburón más grande que jamás existió.

-¡Comparado con ese pez el Tiburón Ballena es una sardina!-declaro Spike impactado por esa visión.

Aria también tuvo que reconocer que estaba sorprendida, nunca se esperó ver un depredador de ese colosal tamaño, el cual se acababa de sumergir nuevamente en las profundidades del mar, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, antes de que supieran que planeaba hacer, el imponente monstruo emergió una vez más, partiendo el barco a la mitad con su poderosa mandíbula.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo pronto!-grito Starlight al tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos de terror y pánico de la gente que era devorada por esa inmensa bestia.

-¡Hay que llamar a Godzilla cuanto antes!-grito Odd espantado.

-Normalmente te daría un zape por decir una idiotez, pero esta vez…estoy de acuerdo contigo-reconoció Kenneth.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, ahora la prioridad era muy diferente y debían actuar cuanto antes-¡Tenemos que ayudar a esas personas, hay que sacarlas del agua y llevarlas a tierra firme antes de que devore a más inocentes! ¡Aria! ¡Haz todo lo posible por distraer su atención!-indico Sunset.

-¡Confía en mí!-aseguro Aria-¡Megazord Amazona Activado!-invoco Aria transformando a su Zords y sumergiéndose en el agua.

Una vez dentro del agua, Aria comenzó a buscar al inmenso pez depredador, siempre atenta a cualquier posible sorpresa, misma que no tardo en venir cuando el Megalodon arremetió violentamente contra ella, abriendo sus poderosas fauces, rápidamente, Amazona se protegió con su lanza, deteniéndolo muy a tiempo, pero…

-¡Mierda! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que pensé!-exclamo entre dientes sorprendida por la fuerza del Megalodon.

La bestia de los mares comenzó a mover su boca de un lado a otro en un intento por quitarle la lanza y dejarla indefensa, pero Aria no se lo iba a dejar tan simple, así que le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, sin embargo, debido a que se encontraban bajo el agua, los movimientos del Megazord no eran tan rápidos como eran en la superficie, el golpe solo atonto al Megalodon, pero no basto para alejarlo.

-¡Ya verás!-logrando girar sobre su eje, Amazona lanzo al Megalodon hacia el fondo, pero la bestia se detuvo antes de llegar al mismo, para después sumergirse y perderse-¿A dónde se fue?-.

Por su parte, Valquiria, estaba recogiendo a los pasajeros que aún quedaban en el barco, así como a los que luchaban por sus vidas dentro del mar, con sumo cuidado, Valquiria los subió a sus espaldas y se dispuso a elevarse de nuevo, pero el Megalodon emergió repentinamente, mordiendo a Valquiria en una pierna con fuerza.

-¡Nos atrapo!-exclamo Spike alarmado.

Amazona volteo y vio lo que ocurría-¡Resistan!-grito Aria lanzándose en su ayuda.

Valquiria luchaba por elevarse, pero la mordida del Megalodon seguía sujetándola con fuerza de la pierna, de seguir así podrían perderla, por fortuna, Amazona llego a tiempo y lo golpeo con su lanza en la espalda, consiguiendo que la soltara y le permitiera elevarse.

-¡Aria sal de ahí rápido!-ordeno Sunset.

Sin tener muchas opciones, Aria acato la orden de Sunset, sabía que bajo el agua no tendría ninguna posibilidad de vencer a semejante bestia, así que salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la Amazona a su forma de Dragón, permitiéndole elevarse a una distancia segura.

Fue cuando el Megalodon reapareció, terminando por hundir el barco con mucha facilidad, lo último que los Rangers vieron fue la cola de la inmensa bestia desapareciendo en el fondo del mar, llevándose consigo a cientos de personas inocentes.

-La película de Tiburón…era un hermoso documental de la vida marina comparado con esto-dijo Odd tragando saliva profundamente.

-Realmente es una bestia de los mares-gruño Sunset preocupara-por ahora llevemos a estas personas a la ciudad cuanto antes, una vez que estemos en la playa haremos un plan para detener a esa…bestia-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, llevándose a la gente a un lugar seguro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Mientras se dirigían a la playa, Sunset le pidió a Dulcea que pusiera sobre aviso a las autoridades correspondientes, para que nadie se metiera al mar en esos momentos, además de que necesitaban atender a la gente que se encontraba herida o en un profundo estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasarles, lo que prometía haber sido un viaje divertido y maravilloso, se convirtió en una aterradora pesadilla.

-Me recuerda al Titanic, solo que ahí el iceberg no tenía una boca llena de afilados dientes para tragarte entero-dijo Odd tragando profundamente.

Valquiria y Amazona llegaron a la playa, dejando a las personas en un sitio seguro, para que fueran atendidos cuanto antes, una vez hecho eso, los Rangers devolvieron a sus Zords a sus escondites, pudieron dirigirse a la biblioteca para reunir toda la información necesaria para saber cómo actuaba el Megalodon.

-¿Cómo vamos a detener a ese peje lagarto súper desarrollado?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-No será sencillo-dijo Starlight leyendo el libro-según esto, el Megalodon era una perfecta máquina de matar, no solo por su tamaño y su gran cantidad de dientes, su color también le beneficiaba mucho, su espalda era de color gris oscuro, lo que significaba que si se encontraba bajo su presa, esta no podría verlo y lo mismo pasaba si se encontraba encima, ya que su vientre era de color blanco-.

-Eso explica porque no pude verlo después de que se ocultara bajo el agua-dijo Aria.

-Valquiria y Amazona no podrán hacerle frente, el Megazord más resistente que tenemos es el Titán, pero incluso con nuestra nueva combinación no será nada sencillo lidiar con la bestia más poderosa que jamás nado en los mares-señalo Kenneth.

-Nuestra mejor oportunidad será sacarlo fuera del agua, es nuestra única solución-dijo Sunset con seriedad-pero por desgracia, eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer-.

Se hizo un silencio algo alarmante, sabiendo que esta batalla no iba a ser sencilla, una lucha en contra de la bestia acuática más poderosa y temible que jamás existió, el Megalodon.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una bestia prehistórica ha vuelto a la vida, el monstruo que aterraba hasta a las ballenas ha vuelto a causar destrucción en los mares actuales ¿será posible que los Rangers puedan detenerlo?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE DOY POR TERMINADO EL TIEMPO DE VOTACION, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DARE LOS RESULTADOS DEL FIC GANADOR Y QUE CONTINUARA DESPUES DEL DE "BATMAN Y FIREBIRD CASOS DE PESADILLA"**

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _eso me parece mucho más aceptable que el hecho de que quieran tener un Stand o algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _bueno, esta vez tienen problemas con el temible Megalodon, la bestia esta lista para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _un antiguo depredador alfa ha regresado, el Tyrannosaurio Rex de los mares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Necrosis ya lanzo a su nuevo monstruo, la bestia marina más temible que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no la he podido ver, mi sobrina se apodera del Netflix y cuando no es ella, es mi papá o mis hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _bueno, Aria es una guerrera y por tanto, para ella es un honor tener tantas marcas de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que la respuesta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _bueno, ya viste que se trataba del depredador marino más temible que jamás ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _cada quien tiene sus momentos en ese detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _solo espera a ver lo que Necrosis ha planeado con esta temible y poderosa bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _Aria vivió toda su vida en la guerra contra el Undead World, a excepción de Sonata, nunca conoció nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y no duro, ahora hay que lidiar con la bestia de los mares más poderosa y aterradora que jamás existió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _eso ya es mucho más aceptable, a ello no le veo el menor problema, lo considero bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _podría decirse que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso se debe a que Necrosis estaba preparando al monstruo más aterrador que jamás cruzo los mares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ya lo acabas de ver mí estimado colega. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _la verdad no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _me pregunto quién ganaría en una competencia de siestas entre tú, Garfield, Patricio y Homero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Photon Girl, Éire, Olivia, Enya Berserk, Ángel María NF, Diane Noir, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Mista 6 Pistols, Bowser3000000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Franco, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Espadachín de la Luz, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Abbacchio Leone, Narancia Aeron, Nero Netallic, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Polnareff Silver, Freedom Gundam 96, Wham Pillar One, Valentín D4C, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Okuyasu Vortex, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Spectrum Prime, Revolver, Regulus Leo, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Bestia de los Mares Segunda Parte

" _ **Una sorpresa inesperada se manifestó ante los Rangers y sus amigos, ya que el cadáver de una ballena, misma que había sido partida a la mitad, apareció en la playa de la ciudad, sorprendidos por aquella visión, Sunset sospecho del Undead World, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando descubrieron que el nuevo monstruo de Necrosis era un antiguo depredador alfa, mismo que domino y aterrorizo los mares antiguos, un ancestro del Gran Tiburón Blanco, el temible y poderoso Megalodon, el tiburón más grande que jamás ha existido y cuya fuerza era por demás legendaria, atacando un barco de pasajeros, el Megalodon causo un gran caos y destrucción, ahora, los Rangers deben encontrar un modo de detener a la bestia más poderosa que jamás haya existido en los mares"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Bestia de los Mares**

 **Segunda Parte**

En mar abierto, una Ballena Jorobada se encontraba nadando, dirigiéndose hacia las costas de Ciudad Playa, su objetivo era claro, debía llegar para dar a luz a su cría, una vez que haya cumplido su misión, entonces deberían viajar hacia aguas árticas para que la cría pudiera crecer sin peligro a los depredadores, desafortunadamente…eso era algo que nunca pasaría.

Lo último que supo la ballena, fue que recibió un tremendo golpe en un costado, siendo mordida en una de sus aletas, la cual fue arrancada de una manera muy violenta, antes de saber que pasaba, aquel atacante le arranco su otra aleta de una potente mordida, provocando que sangrara de ambos costados.

La ballena todavía no se recuperaba de esos ataques, cuando de pronto sintió una tremenda mordida en su cola, misma que quedo casi arrancada, todos esos ataques provocaron que su cría naciera de manera prematura y debido a ello, no nació en las mejores condiciones, quedando a merced de la criatura que los atacaba, la madre finalmente pudo ver a lo que los ataco, se trataba de un enorme tiburón, más grande que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto, el cual arremetió contra su bebé y lo devoro, para después abalanzarse contra ella y devorarla también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

El Gremlin Listo hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono-Su majestad, me complace informarle que su bestia está cumpliendo con todo lo que esperaba-informo sumamente complacido.

Necrosis sonrió al escuchar eso, sintiéndose sumamente complacida-Excelente, mientras más torpes y gordas ballenas devore, así como más personas y humanos, más poderoso se volverá, el Megalodon pronto alcanzara su máxima forma y entonces comenzara la siguiente parte de la diversión-sentencio sonriendo cruelmente.

-Según este análisis, el Megalodon ya alcanzo la parte decisiva de su poder-informo Tsue.

-Bien-Necrosis sonrió con maldad-¡Es hora mi bestia, es el momento de que aumentes tu fuerza!-invoco con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Megalodon nadaba y se dirigía una vez más hacia la ciudad, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir un cambio, su cuerpo brillo intensamente y algunas extremidades extra comenzaron a salirle del cuerpo, la bestia de los mares estaba a punto de dar una sorpresa más desagradable a los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Los Rangers continuaban pensando en una forma de detener al Megalodon antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, estaban consciente de que no sería una batalla sencilla, en especial porque el Megalodon tenía todas las ventajas debajo del agua, pero si lograban sacarlo, entonces tendrían una oportunidad de ganar.

-Ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿Cómo vamos a sacar a ese pez súper desarrollado sin terminar convirtiéndonos en su comida?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, el Megalodon es conocido por ser una bestia de terrible poder, si no lo detenemos, pronto todo el ecosistema marino podría ser destruido-dijo Sunset con preocupación.

De pronto, el lugar se sacudió violentamente, al tiempo que los sonidos de pisadas se escuchaban-No me gusta ese sonido-dijo Kenneth, de pronto, los gritos de la gente comenzaron a escucharse fuera de la biblioteca, rápidamente, los Rangers salieron del local para ver que ocurría, quedando ante una visión impactante.

-¿Creen que se avecina otro tsunami?-pregunto Odd y de pronto, algo emergió del mar, se trataba del Megalodon, solo que esta vez, tenía brazos y piernas, al tiempo que se levantaba como si fuera un enorme y poderoso reptil gigante.

-¡Les dije que no me gustaba!-grito Kenneth impactado.

El Megalodon comenzó a avanzar hacia la ciudad, rugiendo con ferocidad, al parecer también desarrollo pulmones para respirar fuera del agua, mientras avanzaba, el suelo temblaba bajo sus nuevos pies, una vez que salió del agua, levanto el cadáver de la ballena y lo devoro de nuevo, provocando una lluvia de sangre en la ciudad.

-Eso fue desagradable-dijo Spike, mientras que Odd hacia esfuerzos por no vomitar.

-¡Es hora de entrar en acción!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Necesitamos Titanes Guardianes!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Titanes reaparecieron listos para la batalla.

Rápidamente, los Titanes rodearon al Megalodon, el cual rugió con ferocidad, preparándose para la batalla, los Titanes comenzaron el ataque, siendo el León y el Cocodrilo los primeros en atacar por ambos lados, sujetándolo con fuerza, para permitir que sus amigos lo atacaran.

Rápidamente, el Hada y la Serpiente se lanzaron al ataque, dándole un par de patadas, al tiempo que los dos Titanes Dragones atacaron juntos, golpeándolo en el costado, pero la piel de aquella bestia se volvió increíblemente dura y con un movimiento de sus brazos, arrojo a León y a Cocodrilo contra el suelo, para después levantar con sus mandíbulas al Titán Cocodrilo.

-¡Spike!-grito Applejack viendo la batalla desde un lugar seguro, al tiempo que Twilight también se preocupaba por su hermano.

El Megalodon comenzó a sacudir violentamente al Titán en un intento por destrozarlo-¡Oye! ¡Suéltalo marisco mutante súper desarrollado!-grito Kenneth.

Al escuchar eso, el Megalodon lanzo al Cocodrilo por los aires, estrellándolo contra ambos Dragones, para luego encarar al Titán Serpiente y arremeter contra él, embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza y derribándolo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Megalodon comenzó a aplastarlo con su pie.

Titán Hada sujeto la cola del Megalodon, lo que provoco que la imponente bestia rugiera y con un movimiento violento, la arrojo contra el suelo, el Megalodon rugió con fuerza, al tiempo que comenzaba a pisotear al Titán Serpiente con fuerza, Titán León ataco también, más el Megalodon lo detuvo mordiéndole un brazo y arrojándolo contra el suelo de un movimiento violento.

-¡Ahora sí creo que necesitamos a Godzilla!-reconoció Kenneth adolorido.

-¿Quién necesita a Godzilla cuando me tienen a mí?-pregunto Aria lanzándose al ataque en su Titán, más el Megalodon repelió el golpe y contraataco con un coletazo, mismo que derribo a Aria.

-¿Decías?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Cállate o te masacro-gruño Aria.

Sunset y el Titán Dragón entraron en acción, cargando su espada en fuego lanzo un potente golpe contra la bestia, quien lo detuvo con sus poderosas mandíbulas, la peli fuego quedo muda al ver que incluso podía resistir las llamas en su boca, el Megalodon dio un giro violento y lanzo al Titán contra el suelo.

-¡Es muy poderoso!-exclamo Starlight.

-¡Inicien la combinación del Megazord!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, listos para retomar la intensa batalla que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.

El Megazord se puso en guardia y el Megalodon ataco de nuevo, abriendo sus poderosas fauces, rápidamente, el Megazord lo detuvo con sus dos manos y ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por dominar al otro, la batalla parecía estar pareja, pero para sorpresa de los Rangers, los dientes del Megalodon se dispararon como si fueran misiles, golpeando con fuerza a su Megazord, el cual retrocedió, al mismo tiempo que el Megalodon obtenía una nueva hilera de dientes.

Rugiendo con fuerza, el Megalodon arremetió contra el Megazord, mordiéndolo con fuerza en un brazo, para después lanzarlo contra el suelo de un movimiento sumamente violento, antes de que el Megazord pudiera levantarse, el Megalodon comenzó a pisotearlo muchas veces, para después golpearlo con su afilada cola, volviendo a rugir con fuerza.

-"Excelente trabajo mi masco, ahora termina con ellos, pero recuerda, quiero a Sunset Shimmer con vida, a los demás trágatelos"-ordeno Necrosis.

El Megalodon rugió con fuerza y se dispuso a cumplir con su orden-¡No! ¡Yo quería morir atragantado por la comida!-grito Odd alarmado.

Antes de que el Megalodon pudiera cumplir con la orden, varios disparos lo hicieron retroceder-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Starlight.

-¡Miren!-grito Spike señalando hacia el este.

Los Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, aunque los Rangers no los habían convocado-¡Son los Guardianes!-grito Kenneth emocionado.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-pregunto Aria confundida.

-Debieron saber que necesitábamos ayuda y por eso vinieron-dedujo Sunset sonriendo aliviada al ver que sus Guardianes llegaron, comenzando con su combinación y transformación, invocando a Valquiria y Amazona.

Ambas Megazord se prepararon para la batalla, el Megalodon lanzo un rugido y se dispuso a acabar con ambas, pero Valquiria dio un salto y ataco con una patada para hacerlo retroceder, al tiempo que Amazona corría y le daba un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen.

Mientras el Megalodon retrocedía, el Megazord Titán pudo ponerse en pie para continuar con la difícil batalla que estaba sosteniendo, al tiempo que Valquiria y Amazona se colocaban a su lado, haciendo movimientos y gestos que indicaban preocupación.

-Descuiden, estamos bien gracias a ustedes-aseguro Sunset, al tiempo que los tres Megazord se preparaban para la batalla.

El Megalodon lanzo un nuevo rugido, lanzándose contra los tres Megazord con mucha fuerza, Valquiria y Amazona atacaron con sus respectivas armas, pero el Megalodon detuvo el ataque con suma facilidad, para después levantarlas y estrellarlas contra el suelo con una fuerza sumamente aplastante.

Megazord ataco también, más el Megalodon lo repelió de una poderosa embestida, para después morderlo en un costado-¡No otra vez!-exclamo Spike.

Valquiria y Amazona se unieron para golpearlo por la espalda, logrando que el Megalodon soltara a su presa, pero eso solo lo hizo enfurecer más, dándoles un golpe con sus poderosas aletas, mismas que se encontraban adheridas a los codos de sus brazos.

-¡Esta cosa no se cansa en ningún momento!-grito Kenneth comenzando a molestarse.

-¡No cabe duda que es el depredador máximo que alguna vez surco los mares!-gruño Aria molesta.

-Es cierto que lo fue, pero eso ocurrió en el pasado, estamos en la época moderna-señalo Sunset-no podemos darnos por vencidos, si perdemos…todos perderán, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder-.

El Megalodon se lanzó de nuevo contra ellos, embistiéndolos con violencia y luego golpeándolos con sus aletas, para luego darle un coletazo a Valquiria, seguido de una patada a Amazona y un puñetazo al Megazord, derribándolos a los tres con fuerza, el Megalodon volvió a rugir, abriendo sus poderosas fauces y disparándoles varios dientes en forma de misiles.

El impacto fue certero y los tres Megazord cayeron, aunque el Titán logro sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, pero se veía que también estaba afectado por el ataque-¡Tenemos que llamar al Fénix Celestial!-grito Aria gruñendo.

-¡No creo que eso funcione!-declaro Sunset-¡Aun con el Fénix la piel de esa bestia es demasiado dura, no lograremos hacerle mucho daño, tenemos que encontrar un modo de poder debilitarlo cuanto antes!-.

Kenneth se quedó pensando un momento en alguna solución, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos de golpe-¡Eso es!-grito emocionado.

-¿Tienes un plan?-pregunto Aria mirando al Rangers Azul.

-¡No tengo tiempo para darles detalles, pero escuchen, mientras el Titán lo distrae, Valquiria y Amazona deben atacarlo por ambos flancos!-indico Kenneth.

-¡Eso no servirá de nada!-señalo Spike-¡Su piel ni siquiera lo sentirá!-.

-¡Como dije, no tenemos tiempo para que les de los detalles, pero les pido que confíen en mí, estoy seguro de que Serpiente ya sabe lo que planeo y pondrá al tanto a los Guardianes!-explico Kenneth.

Los Rangers se quedaron en silencio, viendo fijamente a Sunset, ella era la líder y por tanto, tenía que tomar la decisión, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar-Muy bien Kenneth, si crees que funcionara, entonces seguiremos tu plan-aseguro Sunset.

-Bueno…estoy un 95% seguro de que va a funcionar, el otro 5% que queda…nos devora y tenemos una muerte sumamente dolorosa-reconoció Kenneth.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo en toda la cabina, mismo que fue roto por Starlight-Un 95% no es tan malo-apoyo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sunset y sin dudarlo por más tiempo, el Megazord se preparó para continuar con la batalla contra el Megalodon.

El Megalodon rugió con ferocidad de nuevo, lanzándose al ataque una vez más, el Megazord Titán fue el primero en contraatacar, chocando contra la imponente bestia del océano, una batalla que solo podría verse una vez en la vida, el Megalodon mordió con fuerza el hombro del Megazord Titán, provocando que los Rangers hicieran muecas de dolor.

-¡No se den por vencidos!-grito Sunset-¡Tenemos que resistir!-.

-¡Maldita sea Kenneth! ¡A la hora que quieras!-gruño Aria.

Kenneth se fijó en el Megalodon, los movimientos de su cabeza y todo, hasta que…-¡Ahora!-grito Kenneth con fuerza.

Valquiria y Amazona se colocaron a ambos lados del Megalodon, lanzando un golpe con su Sable y Lanza respectivamente, golpeándolo justo en sus agallas, lo que provoco que el Megalodon soltara al Megazord Titán y rugiera de dolor, mientras de sus agallas comenzaba a salir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Una vez libre, el Megazord Titán Guardián pudo contratacar dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen, para después darle una patada, aun con sus agallas heridas, el Megalodon no era capaz de defenderse.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!-indico Sunset.

 **( www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Los tres Megazord se colocaron en guardia, listos para finalizar la batalla-¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset y el poderoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, volando majestuosamente y embistiendo con fuerza al Megalodon.

Lo siguiente que hizo el Fénix fue combinarse con Valquiria, quien voló hacia la imponente bestia-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-Valquiria lanzo su ataque más poderoso, atravesando al Megalodon, el cual aún se mantuvo en pie, por lo que el Fénix se desconectó de Valquiria y se combinó con Amazona.

-¡Amazona! ¡Flecha de Fuego!-invoco Aria disparando el ataque de Amazona, la flecha atravesó al Megalodon en la cabeza, pero aun no caía por completo.

-¡Nomas se tambalea, pero no se cae!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido por la tremenda resistencia de aquella bestia.

-¡Entonces es hora de terminar con esto!-indico Sunset, al tiempo que el Fénix se desconectaba de Amazona y se dirigía hacia el Titán, combinándose con el más poderoso de los tres Megazord.

El Megalodon lanzo un nuevo rugido, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, se podía ver que cada paso le costaba mucho, señal de que ya estaba sumamente debilitado por todos los ataques que recibió, siendo el golpe de las agallas el que más le afecto.

-¡Megazord Titán! ¡Misiles de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers disparando sus misiles contra el Megalodon, dándole directamente y prendiéndolo en fuego.

La bestia de los mares lanzo un rugido de dolor, antes de caer al suelo y explotar, encontrándose con su final de una vez por todas, mientras los Rangers esperaban cualquier posible señal que indicara lo contrario, pero poco a poco, el humo comenzó a disiparse y del imponente depredador no había señal alguna.

-¿Lo ven?-pregunto Spike con cierto tono de intranquilidad en su tono de voz.

-Parece que no-dijo Kenneth también en tono intranquilo, al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones cualquier posible sorpresa.

-Parece que se fue-dijo Starlight, pero también atenta y lista para cualquier posible sorpresa.

-Sí, definitivamente se fue-confirmo Aria cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo conseguimos-afirmo Sunset sonriendo aliviada de haber sido capaces de vencer al máximo depredador de los siete mares.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Odd emocionado y los Rangers no tardaron en unirse a la celebración.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ese era el máximo depredador que alguna vez nado en los mares del mundo y nosotros lo hemos vencido!-exclamo Kenneth emocionado por su nueva victoria.

-¡Buen trabajo amigos!-felicito Sunset, al tiempo que los tres Megazord posaban en señal de triunfo, aunque claro, tendrían mucho tiempo para recuperarse después de esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Tras su nueva derrota, Necrosis ahora estaba sentada en su trono en posición fetal, sosteniendo a Lilim y abrazándola con fuerza-¿Por qué Lilim? ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Cuándo conquistar el mundo se volvió tan difícil? El Megalodon estuvo muy cerca de acabar con ellos y al final fracaso como todos los monstruos, y todos los inútiles que viven en este palacio ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Necrosis acercándose a la muñeca al oído-tienes razón, el Megalodon demostró que los Rangers pueden ser derrotados, tal vez el mar no fue capaz de acabarlos, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos vencidos, aún tengo muchos planes en mente, los Rangers en algún momento conocerán a su final y Sunset Shimmer finalmente se convertirá en mi nueva muñeca favorita-.

De acuerdo, aunque la intención de Lilim era animar a su ama y dueña, esa última parte no le gusto en lo más mínimo, ella era su favorita, nadie más que ella hacia las cosas como a Necrosis le gustaban, ella se encargaba de hacerla feliz y de entretenerla, no iba a perder su lugar en manos de la peor enemiga del Undead World, lo juraba en nombre de la Gran Bestia del Mal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Playa**

Una vez que la batalla termino, los Rangers tuvieron que hacerse cargo de otra cosa, misma que no era del todo agradable, pero no les quedaba otra opción, ellos tomaron el cadáver de la ballena con su Megazord y lo llevaron hacia mar abierto, más concretamente, a la zona donde se sabía que los Tiburones Blancos cazaban focas, así que dejaron el cuerpo en ese lugar y dejaron que los depredadores oceánicos se ocuparan del mismo.

-Muy bien, esto no fue del todo agradable, pero realmente es mejor ver tiburones de tamaño normal-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Tú lo has dicho padre santo!-apoyo Odd con una sonrisa que no se vio por su casco.

Después de eso, los Rangers volvieron a la ciudad para asegurar a todos sus habitantes que ya era seguro volver al mar, al escuchar eso, Sonia/Sheer, volvió a emocionarse y mucho, ya que significaba que por fin podría ver a Sunset como quería hacerlo, como no había podido hacerlo desde que llegaron, ya estaba sumamente emocionada, lista para poder verla, su hermosa y tersa piel, misma que algún día esperaba poder tocar, besar, lamer y mucho más, pero…

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde ¿Qué dicen si vamos a cenar para luego volver a descansar?-pregunto la peli fuego, dejando a Sonia congelada, para luego ver rápidamente hacia una ventana, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, ya estaba comenzando a atardecer.

-Me parece una idea formidable-dijo Odd hambriento como siempre-además, Aelita tiene algo que decirnos-.

-Es cierto-dijo su representante-al parecer toda la ciudad amo su concierto en las "Pizzas y Pescado", y otro de los locales de la ciudad quiere contratarlos para que den un show este viernes por la noche, que será el último día en que estaremos aquí-informo la peli rosa.

-Eso me suena muy bien-dijo Kenneth-será una buena forma para despedirse de la playa-.

-Yo también creo lo mismo-dijo Spike-oigan, lamento mucho no poder ir a cenar con ustedes, pero quede con Applejack para ir al cine, así que…-

-Descuida, lo comprendemos, ve y pasa tiempo de calidad con tu chica-permitió Sunset sonriéndole y Spike sonrió, alejándose rápidamente para ir en búsqueda de su novia, dejando a sus amigos con una sonrisa-bueno, supongo que iremos nosotros a cenar-.

-Bueno, ya que Spike menciono el cine, creo que prefiero llevar a mi princesa también a un paseo romántico por la playa-dijo Odd abrazando a la susodicha.

-Pero Odd, creo que…-.

-No princesa, no hemos estado juntos por un buen tiempo, así que hay que aprovecharlo, además no tienes que preocuparte, ya tengo todos los gastos pagados-aseguro Odd besándola y llevándosela corriendo, siempre tomándola de la mano, al tiempo que Aelita se reía divertida.

Los tres Rangers quedaron atrás solo se pudieron reír, cuando se percataron de un detalle-Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Aria?-pregunto Starlight, pero nadie la había visto desde que volvieron y es que a Aria siempre le gusto más la soledad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En esos momentos, la Ranger Roja se encontraba viendo el mar desde el faro de la ciudad, dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que era, en su mundo también existía, pero debido a la guerra, nunca se tomó el tiempo para contemplarlo, aspiro el aire marino y cuando más relajada estaba.

-¡Hola!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada.

-Ratas-gruño Aria al darse cuenta de que la tranquilidad se había acabado, mientras la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro, saludándola con mucho entusiasmo y haciéndole muchas preguntas, mismas que Aria ni siquiera era capaz de responder debido a que la peli rosa no terminaba de decir una pregunta, cuando ya comenzaba otra.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el Megalodon fue derrotado y el ecosistema marino se ha salvado, pero…la amenaza del Undead World aún persiste y Necrosis tiene nuevos planes en mente"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Y AHORA LO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO, EL GANADOR POR DIEZ PUNTOS DE DIFERENCIA ES…"TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA", ASÍ QUE ESE SERÁ EL FIC QUE SEGUIRA DESPUES DE "CASOS DE PESADILLA"**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VOTARON**

 **Ángel María NF:** _creo que los Rangers habrían preferido enfrentarlo bajo el agua, como bien pudiste leer, respecto a ese fic, será uno totalmente ajeno a "Hijas de la Noche", al menos, en cuanto a la trama principal de ese fic, será un tipo de Spin Off en el que se centrara en Batman y Sunset, ya que además, el Guasón también estará presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _conozco esa especie, pero por lo que he escuchado, el Megalodon era capaz de comérselos también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y como viste, parte del juego de Necrosis fue hacerlo capaz de salir fuera del agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y vaya que el Megalodon les dio un buen susto, porque incluso consiguió darles batalla en tierra firme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _muy bien, espera a que los comience a pedir, ya que aún no es el momento de darlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _algo así, como bien habrás leído, pues el Megalodon incluso peleo fuera del agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _me doy una idea de a quién te refieres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _bueno, acabas de ver que Necrosis hizo algunas mejores con las que casi obtiene la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _como acabas de ver, Necrosis se ocupó de ello a su modo, yo también conozco esa especie, pero por lo sé, solo podrían darle batalla en grupo, ya que uno solo no era contendiente para el Megalodon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _uno que también ha evolucionado para dar batalla en tierra firme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _realmente es uno de esos casos, recuerdo que unos meses antes de que mi cuñado falleciera, unos tipos le chocaron su auto mientras estaba estacionado, intentaron escaparse, pero su auto se les detuvo, lo que me pareció curioso fue que estaban sangrado y heridos ninguno soltaba los malditos botes de cerveza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _pero el Tyrannosaurio Rex ha sabido mantener su trono, ya que se encuentran nuevas y más temibles especies. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _será corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _¿y te esperabas esta jugada de Necrosis? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y acabas de ver algo mucho más intenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y pues viste que Necrosis le dio un poco más de poder al Megalodon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _yo pienso que ambos son depredadores sumamente temibles y poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _el Megalodon fue demasiado fuerte para los Rangers, en especial porque pudo salir del agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Franco, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Mista 6 Pistols, Marco Sorairo, Seriyu.001, Iron Mario, Tetsuma Gundam, Espadachín de la Luz, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Valentín D4C, Knight Rebellion, Raft, Hamon, Jotaro Platinum Odín, Ryo Red, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Josuke Joestar, Polnareff Silver, Venom Spider, Zeppeli, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Giorno Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Freedom Gundam 96, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, B Buccellati, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ant, Edge Hell Razor, Speed Demon 24, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Black Hunter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Adios Ciudad Playa

" _ **Tras el fracaso con su sirena, Necrosis recurrió a invocar al depredador más poderoso y temible que jamás existió en los mares, el Megalodon, la bestia que era capaz de devorar incluso a las ballenas, mismo que en el mar ya era peligroso, pero tras devorar lo que necesitaba, logro evolucionar hasta convertirse en una criatura capaz de salir del mar con sus poderosas patas y brazos, enfrentándose a los Rangers, a quienes puso en serios aprietos, aun cuando estos usaron a sus tres Megazord, al final, gracias a la brillante estrategia de Kenneth, lograron ponerle un alto al mayor depredador que el mar jamás haya conocido, una vez cumplida su misión, se disponían a seguir disfrutando de los últimos días que les quedaban en la playa"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 Adiós Ciudad Playa**

La semana siguió sin ningún tipo de sorpresa desagradable, al parecer, el Undead World decidió cesar sus ataques en contra de Ciudad Playa, el Megalodon ya había sido derrotado, por lo que Necrosis se encontraba en esos momentos planeando un nuevo ataque, solo que esta vez necesitaba de algo más potente.

Si bien la mayoría de las personas estaba sumamente tranquilos y relajados, en especial por todos esos días tan estresantes que tuvieron, los Rangers no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia en ningún momento, siempre atentos a cualquier posible llamado de Dulcea o llamándola seguido para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-"Hasta este momento, el Undead World no ha vuelto a lanzar un nuevo ataque, parece que Necrosis está dándose algo de tiempo mientras planea su nuevo golpe"-explico Dulcea.

-Siempre es así, la calma antes de la gran tormenta-dijo Kenneth molesto ante eso.

-Muy bien, de todos modos mantennos informados, por favor-pidió Sunset dirigiéndose a su mentora y amiga.

-"Pueden contar con ello"-aseguro Dulcea sonriéndoles a través del comunicador-"por ahora, disfruten del tiempo que les quede en la playa, les avisare si se vuelve a requerir sus servicios, además, no olviden que tienen que prepararse para un nuevo concierto"-les recordó Dulcea.

-Puede contar con ello-dijo Odd sonriendo emocionado y finalmente, la comunicación se cortó-bueno, parece que este será otro día sumamente tranquilo-.

-¿Qué hacemos hasta que sea la hora del concierto?-pregunto Spike con curiosidad.

-Creo que sería buena idea volver a ir a la playa para relajarnos un poco, es lo mejor que podemos hacer antes de comenzar con el concierto-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Al escuchar eso, Sonia/Sheer se emocionó de nuevo, esta vez iba a asegurarse de que nadie impidiera poder ver a su adorada peli fuego en un bikini sumamente revelador, algo que le encantaba, estaba segura que podría hacerlo, porque ese era su día libre, además de ser el último en el que trabajaría en ese lugar, ya que también debía volver al Undead World.

Después de desayunar, los Rangers se dirigieron a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la playa, donde Spike se encontraría con Applejack, quien en esos momentos se encontraba desayunando con sus amigas, mientras Aelita se encargaba de fijar los últimos detalles con el dueño del otro restaurante de la ciudad, definitivamente debía ser un gran concierto, tanto como el que dieron en "Pizza y Pescado".

Twilight y sus amigas estaban hablando en esos momentos sobre el plan que a la peli violeta se le ocurrió para poder volver a estar junto con Sunset, así como también revelarle sus sentimientos, como a Myra no le hacían caso sobre el hecho de simplemente acercarse y decirle de frente, la chica opto por mejor ir a pasear por la playa o mejor dicho, ir a trotar, dejando a Fluttershy planeando con sus amigas, algo que en su opinión era una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos todo bien planeado-dijo Rarity sonriendo-una vez que los demás estén ocupados procederás a darle la carta-.

-Solo espero que Sunset entienda porque le escribí la carta y no se lo digo de frente-dijo Twilight con cierto tono de temor en su voz.

-Estoy segura de que lo comprenderá-aseguro Fluttershy con cariño.

-Y si no lo hace, haré que lo comprenda-dijo Rainbow golpeándose la palma con su puño y sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo con caras que claramente indicaban que dudaban mucho que ella pudiera hacer algo en contra de la líder de los Power Rangers, algo que Rainbow creía imposible, después de todo, ella era la mejor de lo mejor, estaba segura que podría vencerla, solo si se le diera la oportunidad.

Quien estaba inusualmente callada, era Pinkie Pie, ella no había dicho nada en todo el desayuno, es más, ni siquiera estaba comiendo, el desayuno que pidió todavía estaba en su plato y completo, eso era algo totalmente inusual en la siempre alegre peli rosa, que se veía bastante distraída y pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Rarity extrañada-no es normal que estés tan callada-.

-¿Acaso te ocurrió algo dulzura?-pregunto Applejack, pero Pinkie no las escucho, sumida en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho…recuerdos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Ocurrió la noche anterior, cuando decidió salir a perseguir luciérnagas, ya que le gustaba mucho verlas emprender el vuelo y encender sus lindas luces, para la peli rosa era una forma muy divertida de pasar el tiempo y la noche, cuando su vista se fijó en Aria, quien estaba sentada en la orilla del risco que daba hacia el mar, justo donde se encontraba el faro.

La Ranger Negro se encontraba sumamente tranquila, disfrutando de la vista que le daba el imponente océano y de la brisa marina, definitivamente eran cosas tan sencillas, pero que realmente valían la pena, durante su vida, solo conoció el campo de batalla, pelear contra el Undead World para poder sobrevivir y proteger a quienes más ama, entre ellos, a su adorada Sonata, a quien todavía seguía extrañando y mucho.

Aspirando el aire marino profundamente, Aria se dispuso a relajarse un poco, cuando…-¡Hola!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo repentinamente.

-Ratas-gruño Aria al ver que su intento de relajación se fue al caño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás tan sola? ¿Por qué no estás en el hotel con los demás?-preguntaba Pinkie Pie al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro, mientras Aria solo sufría de un tic en el ojo.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero descansar y relajarme un poco, deseo disfrutar de esta vista y aspirar el aire marino-explico Aria en un tono de voz cortante y algo grosero, esperando que eso alejara a Pinkie Pie, pero…

-Oky Doky-respondió sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Aria.

-¡Voy a hacerte compañía!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada, antes de que Aria dijera algo, la peli rosa comenzó a hablar y a hablar, de todo tipo de cosas triviales, dejando a Aria con una expresión sumamente seria.

La Ranger Negro ahora estaba comenzando a tensarse, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mientras Pinkie Pie continuaba hablando y hablando, una parte de Aria deseo con todas sus fuerzas darle un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que la dejara sin unos cuantos dientes o incluso noquearla, pero ella jamás lastimaría a una persona que no era capaz de defenderse, no había honor en ello, aunque deseara hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Aria tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar cerrarle la boca a Pinkie Pie de una manera sumamente violenta y extrema, pero la peli rosa no ayudaba en lo más minino, cada frase que salía de su boca iba acompañada por otra y otra, mientras que Aria no encontraba una forma de taparse los oídos o de lanzarla por el acantilado, la idea le sonó muy tentadora, pero por desgracia, la chiquilla sin duda no sobreviviría.

Finalmente no lo soporto más e hizo algo que nadie, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie con su infalible Pinkie Sentido se hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años, la Ranger Negro la sujeto de los brazos, la hizo verla y mientras seguía hablando, Aria la beso con mucha fiereza y pasión, provocando que Pinkie no solo se callara, sino que además abriera los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios de Aria sobre los suyos, nunca se imaginó que eso pasaría, por cierto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _-"Aria me esta…me esta…me esta… ¡BESANDO!"-_ fueron los pensamientos de Pinkie Pie, mientras sentía los labios de Aria aun sobre los suyos, la Ranger Negro tenía sus ojos cerrados y continuaba besándola sin piedad, incluso fue más lejos y se aventuró a meter su lengua en la boca de Pinkie Pie, que abrió mucho más los ojos ante eso.

La peli rosa nunca había sido besada de ese modo, es cierto que tuvo algunos besos con Cheese, su ex novio, pero este…este era un beso sumamente diferente a cualquier que se haya dado con él, Aria realmente era toda una experta, de la impresión, comenzó a pasar al gusto, Pinkie comenzó a disfrutar de ese beso, realmente lo disfrutaba y mucho.

Desafortunadamente y más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, Aria se separó de ella, con un hilo de saliva que separaba las bocas de ambas, cuando la Ranger Negro miro a Pinkie Pie y la vio en shock, en total silencio, supo que consiguió su objetivo.

-Por fin-gruño aliviada y se dispuso a volver a ver hacia el mar, disfrutando de la hermosa vista, claro que no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y parte de ella se sintió un poco culpable, pero había valido la pena, vaya que lo valió, por finalmente la había callado.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Pinkie Pie aún seguía perdida en su recuerdo y aquel beso que Aria le dio, después de ello, la peli rosa no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con la Ranger Negro, no se atrevía a hacerlo, se sentía sumamente intimidada con su sola presencia, lo que significaba que finalmente comprendía como debían sentirse todos a su alrededor, en serio Aria era alguien temible, no cabía duda alguna de que era pariente de Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers finalmente pudieron disfrutar de la playa con calma, Aria dijo que tomaría una siesta debajo de la sombrilla y que no la molestaran o pagarían muy caro el precio, una amenaza que nadie debía tomarse a la ligera, absolutamente nadie.

Sunset ya se encontraba con su bikini y tal como esperaba, Sonia/Sheer finalmente pudo verla por completo, quedando maravillada por su esbelta figura, su cuerpo tan sexy, sus pechos de buen tamaño, no muy grandes, simplemente perfectos, mismos que deseaba lamer y chupar, para luego mirar hacia su entrepierna, el calor que sintió en esos momentos fue tanto que no soporto más y cayó al suelo desmayada, ante la mirada confundida de algunos turistas.

-¡La amo, la amo, la amo, la amo…!-repetía atrapada en su propio mundo.

Odd se disponía a nadar, cuando escucho que un trabajador del hotel estaba ofreciendo muestras gratis de pan untado con su adorada…-¡Bejemita!-grito corriendo-¡Pronto, deme todos los que tenga!-.

-Lo siento amigo, pero solo es uno por cliente-dijo el trabajador dándole su muestra gratis, aunque era poco para Odd, en serio estaba emocionado de por fin poder darse el gusto que tanto quería.

El rubio se alejó y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una mordida al pan con Bejemita, una gaviota salió de la nada y se lo quito de las manos-¡Oye! ¡Regresa pajarraco ladrón!-grito Odd comenzando a perseguirla, ya que la gaviota aún no se elevaba lo suficiente y rubio alzo sus brazos tratando de atraparla.

Los demás solo se rieron ante eso, con excepción de Aria, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras que Sunset les enseñaba a surfear a Starlight y a Kenneth, quienes se la pasaban más cayendo al agua que logrando sostenerse sobre la tabla, hecho que divertía a la peli fuego.

El tiempo siguió su curso y finalmente llegó el momento de ir a arreglarse para el concierto que darían, el único que faltaba era Odd, que no tardó en llegar todo lleno de plumas, algunas incluso las tenía en su boca.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Prefiero no hablar sobre ello-dijo Odd entrando al hotel y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, dejando a sus amigos sin saber que pensar al respecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La hora del concierto finalmente había llegado, Aelita estaba hablando con el dueño de ese restaurante y arreglando los últimos detalles, mientras sus representados se estaban preparando para actuar, Sunset acordó que sería bueno comenzar con la canción que Spike escribió, hecho que sorprendió al peli verde.

-¿Estas segura? No creo que sea del gusto de nadie-dijo el chico imaginándose las reacciones de todo el público.

-Oye, no importa qué clase de canción hiciste, estoy segura de que será del encanto de todos-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole con mucha confianza.

-Y si no es así, me asegurare de ponerlos en su lugar cuando acabe el concierto-dijo Aria formando un puño con su mano y en un tono de voz sumamente amenazador, mismo que indicaba que hablaba en serio con su amenaza.

-Ojala les guste, en serio, ojala les guste-dijo Spike ya no solo nervioso por sí mismo, sino por la pobre gente que se atreviera a decir algo malo de su canción.

Kenneth estaba revisando su instrumento, cuando se dio cuenta de que Twilight y sus amigas acababan de llegar, el Ranger Azul aún tenía muy presente lo que escucho en el autobús y aunque Necrosis los mantuvo ocupados con sus ataques, eso no impidió que no estuviera al tanto de lo que la peli violeta y sus amigas habían planeado.

-Muy bien querida, nosotras nos encargaremos de distraerlos y tú pones la carta en el estuche de la guitarra de Sunset-indico Rarity.

-Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien-animo Applejack.

-Gracias amigas-dijo Twilight sonriéndoles con mucho cariño a sus mejores amigas.

-No puedo creer que perdieron una gran cantidad de tiempo planeando este momento y solo se les haya ocurrido algo como esto-dijo Myra con los ojos achicados y mirándolas sin comprender porque no simplemente hablaba con ella y listo.

-No seas mala Myra-pidió Fluttershy haciéndole ojos de cachorrito.

-No soy mala, solo digo la verdad-aseguro Myra, Pinkie Pie quiso decir algo, pero entonces, su vista se centró en Aria y las palabras no salieron, aun pensaba en lo que ocurrió en el faro.

El momento de poner en marcha el plan de las chicas llego, mientras ellas distraían a todos los demás, Twilight se dirigió discretamente hacia el estuche de Sunset, pero nunca se esperó toparse con Kenneth.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto con tono serio y cruzado de brazos, dejando a la peli violeta congelada-sé lo que estas planeando y lamento decirte que no puedo permitirlo, Sunset es como una hermana para mí y no dejare que la lastimes otra vez-.

-No quiero hacer eso, yo solo…-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo lloro? ¿De todo lo que sufrió? Me imagino que estabas muy ocupada con Sentry para notarlo-Kenneth suspiro y se calmó-ahora Sunset tiene otras prioridades en mente, el Undead World sigue lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra, tal vez Necronomica ya no este, pero su hija es incluso más peligrosa que ella, eres una chica lista, así que usa esa mente tuya ¿Cómo crees que le afecte si le llegas a decir…lo que quieres decirle?-.

Twilight escucho las palabras de Kenneth, su razón le decía que el chico tenía un buen punto, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa y un nuevo conflicto comenzó en su interior, pero Kenneth no estaba dispuesto a ceder, así que el Ranger Azul decidió continuar.

-Si quieres decirle algo, espera a que la batalla contra Necrosis termine, porque si lo haces ahora, solo provocaras que se preocupe y se confunda, ahora no necesita distraerse y no lo digo solo porque yo lo crea así, ella también lo ha mencionado-revelo Kenneth.

Sin tener forma de replicar, Twilight solo pudo derramar algunas lágrimas-Esta bien…-acepto resignada y disponiéndose a retirarse, pero se detuvo de golpe-¿podrías darle esto al menos, por favor?-pregunto entregándole el papel, mismo que Kenneth tomo, una vez que lo hizo, la peli violeta se retiró y el Ranger Azul hizo bola el papel, para luego tirarlo a un cesto de basura.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero no es el momento-dijo con pesar, para luego volver con sus amigos.

En cuanto ambos se retiraron por su respectivo lado, una sombra apareció y tomo el papel del cesto, lo desdoblo y leyó su contenido-Lo sabía-dijo Sentry entre dientes y con una mirada de rabia.

Kenneth apareció junto a sus amigos muy a tiempo, pues ya era el momento de comenzar-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Spike.

-Ocupándome de algo-respondió Kenneth y los demás solo lo pasaron por alto, comenzando a tocar, la canción que Spike había escrito para la ocasión, misma que Sunset le ayudo a escribir poco después de se descubriera el secreto de su pecho, había pasado tiempo de ello y esta era la primera vez que tocaba en público.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=abLwErDrwJc)**

 **Spike**

 **Cuando un sueño se te muera  
o entre en coma una ilusión,  
no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo.**

 **Y jamás des por perdida  
la partida, cree en ti.  
Y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.**

 **Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte  
y la vida huele a besos de jazmín,  
la mañana está recién bañada,  
el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 **Si las lágrimas te nublan  
la vista y el corazón,  
haz un trasvase de agua  
al miedo, escúpelo.**

 **Y si crees que en el olvido  
se anestesia un mal de amor,  
no hay peor remedio  
que la soledad.**

 **Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa  
que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.  
Que la pena se muera de risa,  
cuando un sueño se muere  
es porque se ha hecho real.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 **Las estrellas en el cielo  
son solo migas de pan  
que nos dejan nuestros sueños  
para encontrar  
el camino, y no perdernos  
hacia la Tierra de Oz,  
donde habita la ilusión.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que tu cuerpo es el viento,  
porque hoy tú vas a sonreír,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

Nadie podía creerse lo que estaban viendo y escuchando, en especial Twilight, Applejack y Rarity, nunca se imaginaron que Spike tuviera ese talento para el canto, aunque la peli violeta ya lo sospechaba, pues ella ya lo había escuchado cantar en ocasiones pasadas, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, su hermano evadía el tema.

El resto de los Rangers seguía la melodía de Spike, incluso Aria supo seguirles el ritmo, aunque ella preferiría otro tipo de canción, comprendía por qué su amigo cantaba una canción como ella, finalmente, terminaron con su primera canción y siguieron con nuevas, esta vez, recitadas de la hermosa voz de Sunset, quien una vez más demostraba ser una chica sumamente talentosa.

El concierto duro bastante tiempo y cuando finalmente termino, los Rangers se dispusieron a retirarse, cuando Aelita apareció, abrazando a Odd y viceversa, entonces la peli rosa les revelo que los dos conciertos fueron todo un éxito, tanto que les dieron más de lo acordado, además de una dotación para un año de la famosa y deliciosa Bejemita, algo que en serio alegro a Odd.

-Bueno, parece que en serio somos el rock-dijo Starlight en tono de broma.

-¡Yo no soy una roca!-bramo Aria-¡Soy una tormenta!-declaro y los demás no quisieron corregirla ni contradecirla.

Twilight estaba maravillada por el talento de todos, aunque también decepcionada por no haber sido capaz de hacer lo que quería, pero por desgracia…Kenneth tenía algo de razón o de hecho, mucha razón, al igual que Twilight, Sentry miraba fijamente a Sunset, pero ella lo hacía con odio, celos y rabia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

Los Rangers y su grupo estudiantil finalmente volvieron a Angel Grove, las clases recomenzarían el lunes, por lo que el descanso vendría bien, pero primero, los "Fénix Celestiales" debían tomar su parte de las ganancias, tanto monetarias como de la mermelada.

-Bueno, al menos tendremos con que combinar la comida por un tiempo-dijo Kenneth.

Odd ya se disponía a comer un pan bañado en Bejemita, finalmente lejos de cualquier turista que se le adelantara o de cualquier pajarraco que intentara robárselo, por fin podría comer ese delicioso manjar de los dioses, pero en el último momento, un gato salió de la nada y se lo arrebato.

-¡Oye! ¡Regresa gato ladrón!-grito Odd comenzando a perseguir al gato.

-¿Creen que debamos decirle que aún tiene varios tarros llenos?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-No, dejemos que él se dé cuenta-dijo Kenneth-yo me voy a dormir-.

-Te apoyo-gruño Aria y el resto no pudo hacer más que reírse divertidos, el viaje finalmente había terminado, pero su labor como Rangers estaba lejos de hacerlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje a la playa ha concluido, llevándose gratos recuerdos y batallas difíciles, pero Necrosis todavía tiene muchos planes en mente para vengarse"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _eso lo mencione por un documental que vi, además de que al leer la descripción del Levhyatan, su único depredador potencial fue el Megalodon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _los Rangers se han despedido de Ciudad Playa, pero su batalla con el Undead World continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _por el momento es hora de volver a casa, aunque antes de hacerlo, Sheer por fin pudo tener lo que tanto quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es hora de volver a casa, pero primero tuvieron que dar un último concierto en la playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _bueno, ya encontró un modo de hacerla callar, aunque no le importa la forma que uso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora sigue volver a casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, no sé puede decir realmente eso, ya que Pinkie Pie solo quería hacerla sonreír, pero con lo que hizo Aria las cosas pueden cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente, aunque por el momento los Rangers se han despedido de la playa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _si sabes que Drago es más temible que ella en todos aspectos ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _es triste que cosas como estas ocurran, pero parece que la gente pierde demasiado el sentido común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _es de Disney ¿Qué esperabas? Las historias originales en que se basaron sus películas son muy intensas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _por suerte Kenneth recordó cual es el punto débil de los peces, por más grandes que sean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _lo siento, pero será un descanso para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _la que considero la mejor de todas las generaciones "Transformers Prime". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _el Megalodon ha caído, pero Necrosis aún no está vencida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _esos OC ya no aparecerán y hasta más adelante diré que decidí con respecto a ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Zedd Hirose, Kid Shooter, Fugo Distorsión, Alex Axess (bienvenido a los comentarios y la verdad no he pensado juntar mis fics anteriores),**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Hechicera Loca

" _ **Después de pasar un buen rato en el mar, así como también de dos increíbles conciertos y batallas muy duras en contra de una sirena que estaba cegada por el dolor, el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento, finalizando con un encuentro con la bestia más temible y poderosa que jamás vivió en los mares, el temible Megalodon, los Rangers y su grupo estudiantil finalmente regresaron a Angel Grove para retomar su vida una vez más, sin imaginarse que la venganza de Necrosis está cada vez más cerca, después de todo, la líder del Undead World no está dispuesta a darse por vencida hasta que finalmente obtenga la victoria y consiga convertir a Sunset en su nueva muñeca favorita ¿Qué nuevo plan desatara contra los Rangers?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Hechicera Loca**

Después de haber vuelto a Angel Grove tras una gran semana en la playa, además de una lucha intensa batalla contra dos monstruos del Undead World, los Rangers volvieron a sus vidas cotidianas, al menos, las que involucraban las clases y otras cosas, solo que uno de ellos tenía otro deber más.

-No puedo creer que en serio te hayas ofrecido a eso-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

-No veo cual es el problema, en serio creo que será divertido-dijo Starlight con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-Escucha, eres muy generosa y todo, pero ser compañera de Trixie en sus actos de magia es algo peligroso-señalo Spike con algo de preocupación por la seguridad de sus amigos.

-Sus trucos no son peligrosos, es más, incluso diría que son muy divertidos-reconoció Kenneth-pero cuando usa un asistente las cosas son muy diferentes, ella no se mide al momento de usar trucos sumamente peligrosos-.

-Estoy segura de que podré con ello-aseguro Starlight con mucha confianza-además, es mi amiga y no puedo abandonarla-agrego con firmeza.

-No se puede discutir contra ese argumento-dijo Odd con un movimiento de su cabeza para reforzar lo que dijo.

-Muy bien, haz lo que creas correcto-dijo Sunset apoyando a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Sunset, me alegra que me apoyes-dijo Starlight sonriendo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a ver a Trixie en el parque de la ciudad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez en el parque, en su escenario improvisado, Trixie se dedicaba a dar sus espectáculos de magia, atrayendo a una gran cantidad de espectadores ansiosos de un porqué de entretenimiento.

-¡Prepárense amantes del misterio y el misticismo, porque la grande y poderosa Trixie los dejara impactados, sus mentes serán engañadas por mi magia suprema y ultra poderosa!-declaraba en tono muy dramático.

-¿Es necesario decir todo eso?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Es parte del espectáculo-le respondió Trixie continuando con su show, provocando varias exclamaciones de asombro entre la concurrencia, empleando trucos sencillos, pero que la gente consideraba sumamente divertido-¡Muy bien! ¡Damas y Caballeros, es hora del truco del siglo, prepárense, porque les voy a hacer volar la mente!-declaro Trixie preparando el que sería su gran final.

Quitándose su sombrero y colocándolo con la punta hacia abajo, Trixie comenzó a decir algunos "conjuros", al tiempo que movía su mano alrededor del agujero del sombrero, pero justo cuando iba a realizar su gran final…

-¡Alto!-gritaron Bulk y Skull apareciendo repentinamente, provocando que Trixie se distrajera, lo que hizo que tropezara y cayera al suelo con fuerza, al tiempo que algunos huevos salían de su sombrero y caían sobre ella, rompiéndose en pedazos, dejándola manchada con la clara y los cascarones.

-¡Trixie!-grito Starlight bajando a ayudarla, mientras la chica era víctima de la risa de la misma gente que antes estaba admirada por su acto, mientras que Bulk y Skull llegaban-¿ocurre algo señores?-.

-¿Tienen permiso para actuar en esta zona del parque?-pregunto Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡Necesitan permiso!-apoyo Skull.

Al escuchar eso, Starlight abrió mucho los ojos, nunca se vio venir eso, más antes de responder-¡Claro que no! ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita cosas como esas! ¡Ustedes dos han arruinado mi espectáculo y me hicieron ver como una tonta!-grito molesta.

-Lo siento señorita, pero me temo que tendremos que confiscar sus cosas-dijo Bulk.

-¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso!-grito Trixie más molesta que antes.

-Oficiales, seguramente podemos llegar a un acuerdo-dijo Starlight tratando de calmar las cosas, algo que no estaba siendo nada sencillo, ya que Trixie tampoco ayudaba mucho, gritando e insultando a ambos oficiales, quienes finalmente, decidieron llevarse las cosas de Trixie, multarla y decirle que si quería recuperarlas, tendría que ir a la estación de policía donde pagaría la multa.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie!-bramo Trixie, pero Starlight la detuvo.

-¡Trixie basta! No lo empeores más-pidió Starlight con una mirada muy seria, provocando que Trixie se enfadara más.

-¡Se supone que eres mi amiga! ¿Por qué no me apoyas?-pregunto molesta y dejando a Starlight congelada, para luego retirarse muy molesta.

-¡Trixie! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Si soy tu amiga, solo creo que…!-Trixie la callo haciendo un sonido muy grosero con su boca, sacándole la lengua y retirándose molesta, pero termino resbalando con una de las claras de huevo, provocando las risas de los curiosos.

Levantándose y sintiéndose más molesta, así como también sumamente humillada por lo que paso, la chica se retiró del lugar lo más rápido posible, cubriendo su rostro para que no notaran que estaba llorando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Mientras tomaba el té con Lilim, Necrosis sintió las emociones oscuras de Trixie y sonrió-¿Qué te parece Lilim? Parece que una futura estrella del mundo del espectáculo se apagó antes de tiempo, pobrecita, arruinaron sus sueños y esperanzas, creo que debemos darle un poco de ayuda ¿no crees?-los ojos de Lilim brillaron.

Juntando sus manos, Necrosis uso su magia para crear la pequeña figura de una bruja, misma que envió a la Tierra para que se uniera a su víctima y creara a su nuevo monstruo, el cual sería muy interesante para los Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Trixie llego hasta el lago, donde comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua con mucho enojo y rabia, nunca había sido tan humillada en toda su vida, se suponía que esa debía ser una de sus mejores funciones, practico el truco durante semanas, casi meses y cuando por fin iba a hacerlo…

-¡Y Starlight se dice mi amiga, pero me da la espalda con mucha facilidad!-gruño arrojando más piedras al lago, fue cuando esa bruja se unió en su sombrero y su mirada paso a una de maldad.

-"Gran y poderosa Trixie, yo soy la poderosa Emperatriz Necrosis, fuiste víctima de burlas y humillaciones en tu momento de gloria, tu brillo fue apagado de manera sumamente brusca y cruel, por eso ahora te voy a dar el poder que necesitas para vengarte de todos los que te humillaron, a cambio deberás acabar con los Power Rangers, con excepción de la Ranger Roja, ya que tengo otros planes para ella"-ordeno Necrosis.

-Por supuesto Emperatriz, tenga por seguro que la gran y poderosa Trixie no le fallara-aseguro levantándose y siendo envuelta en energía oscura, dándole su nueva apariencia de monstruo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Starlight trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con Bulk y Skull, quienes ya estaban llevándose las cosas de Trixie a la estación de policía, diciéndole que si quería recuperarlos, entonces le dijera a su amiga que fuera para allá y pagara la multa, Starlight no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, pero entonces…

-¡No es necesario que intentes recuperar eso para mí tonta!-declaro la voz de Trixie, al tiempo que esta aparecía.

-¿Trixie?-exclamo Starlight sorprendida, mientras que Bulk y Skull quedaban mudos, retrocedían asustados y señalaban a la chica.

-Temo que estas equivocada ¡Yo soy la gran poderosa Sorceres!-se presentó la nueva guerrera del Undead World.

Su apariencia era la de una clásica bruja de cuentos, su piel verdosa, con su vestido negro y largo, el sombrero puntiagudo también de color negro, sus ojos rojos y el cabello oscuro y algo enmarañado, pero sin tener la nariz puntiaguda o algún tipo de verruga en esta, su rostro era el mismo que el de Trixie, solo que de color verde como se mencionó antes, sosteniendo una varita en su mano derecha, cuya estrella era de color negro.

Sorceres miro a Bulk y a Skull-¡Ustedes fueron los payasos que arruinaron mi espectáculo, ahora yo los arruinare a ustedes!-declaro blandiendo su vara y lanzando un conjuro, con el cual atrapo a los dos oficiales en unas cajas, al tiempo que una sierra cortaba mágicamente las mismas, con la intención de cortarlos a la mitad.

-¡Ay gordo!-grito Skull aterrado al comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

-¿Podemos discutirlo?-pregunto Bulk asustado ante eso.

Sorceres solo sonrió ante eso-¡Y tú sigues mi estimada amiga!-declaro lanzándole un rayo mágico, mismo que Starlight esquivo apenas, para después comenzar a correr por la calle para alejarla de la gente-¡No iras a ningún lado!-bramo invocando una escoba y subiendo a la misma, comenzando la persecución.

Sobre su escoba, Sorceres buscaba a Starlight, al tiempo que lanzaba más conjuros a diestra y siniestra en contra de toda la gente, convirtiendo un autobús en un conejo gigante de color negro y ojos rojos, el cual saltaba de un lado a otro sin control alguno.

A otros los convirtió en naipes o los atrapo en algunos listones de colores, así como en la caja de trucos, misma que era atravesada por varias espadas, hasta el momento ninguno había sido atravesado, pero Starlight sabía que no había mucho tiempo para impedirlo.

-Dulcea, tenemos problemas, el Undead World lanzo un nuevo ataque, convirtieron a mi amiga en una hechicera lunática-informo en voz baja.

-"Estoy al tanto de la situación, ya llame al resto de los Rangers, llegaran ahí pronto"-informo Dulcea.

-Bien ¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Hada!-invoco Starlight transformándose y lista para la acción.

Sorceres siguió lanzo sus conjuros, atrapando a la gente en todo tipo de actos de magia de los cuales solo los expertos podrían salir vivos o si tenía suerte, ilesos, fue cuando Starlight apareció transformada y lista para la acción.

-¡Ya basta!-grito colocándose en guardia.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Justo lo que estaba esperando, finalmente ha aparecido una Power Rangers!-declaro Sorceres sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Detén esto ahora y no seré ruda contigo!-declaro Starlight lista para una nueva batalla.

Al escuchar eso, Sorceres se rio sumamente divertida-¡No te preocupes por ello, porque no lo harás!-Sorceres alzo su varita y lanzo lo que parecían ser cuerdas, la Ranger Blanca se dispuso a evadirlas, pero entonces estas se transformaron, convirtiéndose en serpientes.

-¿Qué?-las serpientes la sujetaron con fuerza, inmovilizándola, para deleite de Sorceres.

La hechicera lanzo una risa sumamente divertida y burlona-¡Torpe Ranger, tus habilidades y poderosos no se comparan con la grande, poderosa, fantástica e invencible…!-.

-¡Ya cállate!-bramo Aria apareciendo de la nada y dándole una patada con la cual la derribo, provocando que guardara silencio, al tiempo que los demás ayudaban a Starlight a liberarse de las serpientes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset.

-Estoy bien…pero ¡Aria! ¡No seas dura con ella, es Trixie!-grito Starlight pidiéndole que no la lastimara mucho.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Aria, dejando a Starlight perpleja-¿Qué tan seguido tengo la oportunidad de golpear hasta el cansancio a una de las tres personas que más me desesperan?-pregunto sonriendo siniestramente.

-Eso sí que es una verdad dolorosa-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Aria se abalanzo contra Sorceres, quien reacciono invocando una barrera mágica que detuvo el golpe de Aria y la lanzo por los aires-¡No va a ser tan fácil vencerme, Rangers! Pero ya que son más que yo, voy a traer a mis asistentes ¡Zombis!-invoco y varios Zombis de ambos géneros hicieron acto de aparición, iban vestidos como magos que suelen trabajar en las Vegas-¡Ataquen!-ordeno.

Los Zombis no tardaron en comenzar el ataque y los Rangers se defendían de ellos, cuando Starlight quedo al lado de Sunset-¡La varita de Sorceres, esa es la fuente de su poder!-informo la Ranger Blanca a su líder.

-¿Crees poder quitársela?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguro Starlight corriendo por los Zombis hacia Sorceres, quien al ver lo que hacía se rio divertida.

-¡Parece que alguien no quiere aprender su lección, pero eso es perfecto para mí!-Sorceres se dispuso a atacar con su magia, cuando un disparo la hizo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

-¡No lo creo!-bramo Aria disparándole varias veces más, Sorceres tuvo que protegerse con una barrera mágica para evitar el impacto, su protección sí que era poderosa y ni siquiera los disparos del Blaster de Aria lo agrietaban un poco.

-¡Pobre tonta, sigue disparando todo lo que quieras! ¡Nadie puede vencer a la gran y poderosa…!-una flecha salió de la nada, golpeando su vara y arrebatándosela-¿Qué?-exclamo mirando a la responsable.

-Tienes que aprender a hacer tus monólogos un poco más cortos-dijo Starlight sonriendo a través del casco.

Sorceres gruño y se dispuso a recoger su varita, misma que fue destruida por un disparo más del Blaster de Aria-¡No!-grito alarmada.

-¡Y esto para ti!-declaro Aria disparándole y dándole directamente, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Aria!-grito Starlight alarmada.

-¿Qué? Ahora es un monstruo-señalo Aria encogiéndose en hombros sin darle la menor importancia.

-Si a Necrosis se le ocurre convertir a Pinkie Pie en un monstruo no sé qué es lo que Aria hará-le susurro Kenneth a Spike y este solo pudo asentir.

En esos momentos, Tsue hizo acto de aparición-Parece que esa aficionada necesita ayuda de una verdadera hechicera ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro, no paso mucho tiempo para que Sorceres reapareciera en su forma gigante.

-¡La gran y poderosa Sorceres ha vuelto para el segundo acto!-declaro riéndose y los Rangers se pusieron en posición.

-¡Necesitamos Zords Guardianes!-invocaron de inmediato, al tiempo que los Guardianes llegaban al campo de batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona Despierten!-.

Ambos Megazord encararon a Sorceres, la cual los miro con una sonrisa sumamente burlona-¡Tal vez destruyeron mi primera varita, pero ahora tengo una mucho más grande y poderosa!-declaro mostrando que su vara se convirtió en un poderoso báculo mágico, mismo con el cual lanzo un conjuro que oscureció el cielo por completo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada-dijo Sunset preocupada.

-¡Sientan el poder de la gran y poderosa Sorceres!-invoco lanzando varios rayos del cielo, mismos que golpearon con tremenda fuerza a los dos Megazord, provocando que cayeran de rodillas-¡Y esta es una muestra más de mi gran poder!-declaro.

Moviendo su báculo, genero una ilusión sumamente poderosa, misma que atrapo a los Rangers en un tipo de dimensión alterna, en el cual aparecieron varias Sorceres, las cuales los atacaban de distintos flancos.

-¿Qué sucede Rangers? ¿La fantástica y poderosa Sorceres es demasiado para ustedes?-pregunto riéndose con mucha burla al ver que los Rangers estaban en problemas.

-Estoy comenzando a odiar a esta tipa-gruño Aria queriendo sujetar a Sorceres del cuello y no soltarla hasta que se le acabara el aire.

-¿Cómo vamos a detenerla cuando ni siquiera sabemos dónde está?-pregunto Odd.

Starlight tomo la palabra-Tengo una idea, Sunset, necesito que me permitas tomar el control-pidió la Ranger Blanca.

-Adelante-acepto Sunset.

-¡Megazord Valquiria Modo Cristal!-invoco Starlight y Valquiria obtuvo el poder del Hada, invocando su arco y flecha, mismos que apunto hacia el cielo, disparando al aire.

-¿Qué se supone que piensan lograr con eso?-pregunto Sorceres con tono burlón.

De pronto, la flecha exploto y se dividió en varias que cayeron contra la hechicera, así como sus clones, destruyéndolas a todas y liberando a los Rangers de aquella extraña dimensión, mientras la verdadera Sorceres rodaba por el suelo, levantándose bastante molesta.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Sorceres rodo por el suelo tras aquel ataque-¡Nadie lastima a la gran y poderosa…!-.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria lanzando su ataque definitivo contra Sorceres, dándole directamente y con mucha fuerza-¡YA CALLATE!-bramo furiosa.

Valquiria dio un paso al frente y encaro a Sorceres de nuevo-¡Sable de Luz! ¡Valquiria! ¡A girar!-.

Lanzando su golpe definitivo, Valquiria consiguió vencer finalmente a Sorceres, la cual cayó al suelo y desapareció en una explosión, al momento en que esto ocurrió, todas las personas que fueron afectadas por su magia volvieron a la normalidad, incluyendo a Bulk y Skull, quienes ya casi eran partidos en dos, por fortuna, los Rangers obtuvieron la victoria muy a tiempo.

Trixie reapareció en el suelo sumamente confundida y extrañada-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-se preguntó confundida.

-¡Trixie!-la voz de Starlight capto su atención-¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba muy preocupada por ti-revelo la chica.

Trixie miro a Starlight con mucha sorpresa e impresión-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendida por aquella revelación y Starlight le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo estaba, eres mi amiga después de todo-respondió Starlight sin quitar su sonrisa y provocando que Trixie también sonriera-anda, hay que ir a recuperar tus cosas, no te preocupes, te aseguro que encontraremos un modo de solucionar esto-.

-Gracias, en verdad eres una gran amiga-reconoció Trixie sonriendo agradecida.

El resto de los Rangers solo observaba lo que pasaba-Vaya, realmente Trixie no es tan mala como creíamos-reconoció Kenneth sonriendo.

-Solo es algo molesta-dijo Spike divertida.

-¿Algo?-gruño Aria tensando mucho la mandíbula, en serio habría querido darle un poco más de castigo a esa maldita bruja, lo que provoco que los tres chicos se alejaran rápidamente de ella antes de que buscara desquitarse con ellos.

-Tranquila Aria ¿Qué te parece si cuando volvamos a casa te das un baño de agua caliente con burbujas?-sugirió Sunset.

-Me parece formidable-dijo Aria calmándose un poco-además, creo que tienen razón, ella no es tan mala como creía-reconoció desviando la mirada para que no vieran su cara cuando dijo eso, pero…

-¡Aunque seas una gran amiga, la gran y poderosa Trixie es la mejor amiga que podrás tener!-declaro Trixie mientras caminaba con Starlight.

-Es todo-gruño Aria sacando su espada y disponiéndose a ir tras Trixie, siendo sujetada rápidamente por los tres chicos, mientras Sunset suspiraba resignada y divertida, fue en ese momento que su celular sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Discord?-pregunto al ver que era el número de Discord, quien al parecer estaba sumamente entusiasmado y emocionado, tanto así que le pidió un favor a la peli fuego-¿quieres que haga qué? ¿Por qué no vas tú? Está bien, está bien, iré, pero ya cálmate, suenas como si finalmente hubieras conseguido tu mayor sueño-se escuchó que Discord le dijo algo, aunque sus amigos no entendieron del todo-¿sabes qué? Creo que me quedo con tu otro sueño, era demente, pero más seguro y tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí-aseguro Sunset cortando la comunicación-Aria, tendrás que ir a casa sin mí, Discord quiere que le haga un favor, así que tengo que ir a la escuela-.

-Podemos acompañarte si gustas-sugirió Kenneth.

-No es necesario, además sé cuidarme yo sola-les recordó sonriendo y dirigiéndose a buscar su motocicleta para partir hacia la escuela.

-Que fastidio-gruño Aria con tono molesto y cansado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **(Nota: para entender esta parte recomiendo haber leído primero el capítulo 18 de "Un Brillante Amanecer", si ya lo hicieron, entonces será más sencillo comprender lo que a continuación se narrara, gracias por su comprensión y amable atención)**

Sunset salió de la escuela, llevando consigo a una muy asustada y vulnerable Twilight, llevándola rápidamente hacia su casa, una vez ahí, fue recibida por Aria, que estaba viendo la televisión en esos momentos, ya se encontraba más tranquila y relajada, en especial después de darse su baño, pero vaya que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver llegar a Sunset con…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-cuestiono molesta, ganándose una mirada seria de Sunset.

-No es el momento, necesito que me ayudes, acaba de pasar por un rato sumamente amargo y horrible-dijo Sunset con seriedad, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Aria.

Cuando la peli fuego le conto lo ocurrido, Aria gruño y deseo buscar al maldito para destrozarlo con sus propias manos, Sparkle no le agradaba, ni siquiera un poco, pero su código de guerrera no perdonaría a quienes lastimaban de la forma en que casi lo hacen con Sparkle, así que decidió dejar sus sentimientos de lado y ayudo en lo que pudo, al final, se fue a dormir, dejando a ambas chicas solas, en la cual ocurrieron hechos más que impactantes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Después de haber recibido la golpiza de su vida por parte de Sunset, Sentry se levantó como pudo del piso y abandono la escuela, se sentía terriblemente humillado, nunca espero que una mujer no solo le quitara a la novia, sino que además lo dejaría tan masacrado, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, maldecía su nombre, haría cualquier cosa para deshacerse de ella, lo que fuera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis sintió aquellas emociones y sonrió-Vaya, parece que tenemos un alma vengativa en proceso-expreso sonriendo siniestramente y sosteniendo a Lilim en sus brazos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La loca hechicera creada por Necrosis causo algunos problemas, pero algo mucho más peligroso está a punto de desatarse, un deseo de venganza sumamente poderoso"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Dra Optimus Star 3, Espadachín de la Luz, Seiryu.001, Kid Shooter, Iron Mario, Fugo Distorsión, Edge Hell Razor, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Sentinel Fallen, Zedd Hirose, Hiruma Demon, Gaou Tyranus,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Caballero de la Venganza Primera Parte

" _ **Mientras ayudaba a su amiga en su show de magia, Bulk y Skull tuvieron que multarla debido a que estaba actuando en una vía publica sin permiso, lo que molestó mucho a Trixie y la llevo a convertirse en la malvada hechicera Sorceres, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los Rangers, consiguieron salvarla de las garras de Necrosis, acabando con otro de sus planes, pero por desgracia no hubo tiempo de descansar, ya que Sunset salvo a Twilight de sufrir el mismo daño y trauma que ella sintió hace mucho tiempo, de la mano de Flash Sentry, quien ahora siente un gran odio y aberración hacia Sunset, culpándola por todas sus desgracias en su relación con Twilight, algo que ha captado la atención de Necrosis"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Caballero de la Venganza**

 **Primera Parte**

Al día siguiente, después de pasar una noche sumamente relajada, como no había tenido en meses, Twilight despertó en la cama de Sunset, pero de la peli fuego no había señal alguna, ese hecho la alarmo y consterno, se levantó algo aturdida y muy lentamente, ya que todavía le dolía el cuerpo después del intento de Sentry por violarla.

Cuando salió de la habitación, encontró a Sunset en la cocina hablando por teléfono, mientras que Aria se mantenía en pie en un rincón, siempre cruzada de brazos y con aquella mirada que fácilmente intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Bien, lamento mucho si esto te trae algunos problemas, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo-aseguro Sunset a la persona con quien hablaba.

-"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que reciba su castigo, pero debido al modo en que lo golpeaste tendré que suspenderte por unos días, lo siento mucho hija"-dijo Celestia por el teléfono.

-No te preocupes, como dije, estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que me impongan, porque reconozco que me pase con él-reconoció la peli fuego y Aria bufo con burla-nos vemos luego mamá, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con Twilight-.

-"Dile que me alegra de que se encuentre bien"-pidió su madre.

-Lo haré, hasta luego-con eso, Sunset corto la comunicación y suspiro, al tiempo que Aria la miraba.

-No entiendo porque motivos la llamaste a ella, cuando es más que obvio que nosotras pudimos haber puesto en su lugar a ese malnacido-dijo Aria.

-Colgarlo de sus huevos con una cadena para castrarlo después es algo sumamente extremo-dijo Sunset con seriedad y Aria desvió la mirada.

-Lo hacíamos mucho en nuestro hogar-dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

-A veces creo que nuestro era o muy primitivo o muy violento-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Vivimos una guerra por mucho tiempo ¿Qué esperabas? Las cosas como la piedad y la compasión no eran muy comunes-dijo Aria con fastidio, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien, llamo su atención-vaya, miren nada más quien despertó, la señorita "el violador es quien me gusta, no tú"-dijo haciendo referencia a lo que Twilight le dijo a Sunset ese día, cambiando el nombre por la acción.

-Ya basta Aria, ella ya sufrió mucho-dijo Sunset comprensiva y Aria solo desvió la mirada de nuevo-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto con genuina preocupación.

-Me siento…mucho mejor, gracias a ti-respondió Twilight sonriendo, para luego ver a Aria-muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme anoche aquí-agradeció de todo corazón y Aria solo gruño.

-Te veías tan patética y mediocre que creo que fui débil en ese momento-dijo con fastidio-pero no esperes que vuelva a ocurrir, porque yo no acostumbro a ayudar a los traidores-señalo dirigiéndose a la salida y retirándose de casa, dejando a ambas chicas con muchos pensamientos.

-Lamento mucho si Aria te incomoda-se disculpó Sunset-ella en verdad se preocupa por todos, pero a su manera-.

-Lo entiendo-Twilight recordó lo que ocurrió en la playa, cuando a su manera, Aria ayudo a Spike a ya no sentirse avergonzado de aquella herida que siempre ha ocultado al mundo-pero…creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar-.

Sunset suspiro con cansancio, sabía que era cierto, pero nuevamente había una prioridad mayor-Lo lamento, pero eso tendrá que esperar, mamá quiere que vayamos a Canterlot cuanto antes, quiere que le contemos lo ocurrido, para tomar la acción más prudente-dijo Sunset-no podemos hacerla esperar-se apresuró a agregar cuando vio que Twilight quiso decir algo, por lo que acepto y tras desayunar algo ligero, ambas se dirigieron de vuelta a Canterlot.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La escuela era un caos total en esos momentos, el rumor de que algo había pasado ya se había dispersado como el fuego, aunque nadie sabía al 100% lo que ocurrió, solo lo que dijo el amigo del amigo del amigo del amigo y así como teléfono descompuesto, como siempre suele ocurrir entre los seres humanos.

Ahora mismo, Celestia se encontraba en su oficina hablando con los padres de Sentry, explicándoles que la acusación era muy seria y que si todo era cierto entonces tendrían que actuar legalmente, porque aquello no podía quedar impune.

En cuanto Sunset y Twilight llegaron, sus amigos no tardaron en abordarlas, los padres de la peli violeta, así como su hermano Shining Armor y Cadence corrieron hacia ella, Spike fue el primero, todos le preguntaron si se encontraba bien y que había pasado, Twilight les conto como pudo lo ocurrido, pero gracias a Sunset se encontraba bien.

-No hay duda alguna de que te juzgamos muy mal cuando nos conocimos, gracias por salvar a mi hija-agradeció Night Light sonriendo y con los ojos cristalinos.

-No tiene que hacerlo, lo hice porque su hija realmente me importa-aseguro Sunset, al tiempo que las amigas de Twilight también la rodeaban para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, el único que no estaba presente era Odd y eso alarmo a Kenneth.

-Ay no-dijo Kenneth corriendo a buscarlo, seguido por Spike.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Creo que tenemos que evitar que Odd cometa una barbaridad!-declaro Kenneth.

Por su parte, Sentry se encontraba sentado afuera de la oficina de la directora, mientras sus padres continuaban hablando con ella, las heridas que tenía por los golpes de Sunset aún le dolían, pero ahora solo temía por una cosa.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Odd apareciendo de pronto-¡Así te quería encontrar!-declaro saltando sobre él y comenzando a golpearlo, al tiempo que Kenneth y Spike llegaban-¿Qué te has creído? ¿Crees que puedes comenzar tus conciertos siempre con la misma temática de la niebla y los láseres? ¿Crees que solo porque tus papás te pusieron "Flash" eres igual a ese grandioso héroe de los comics? ¿Piensas que cantar de ese modo te hace ver cool? ¡Pues no lo eres!-grito golpeándolo con cada pregunta que hacía, para finalmente soltarlo-¡Muy bien! ¿Dónde está el bastardo que trato de violar a la hermana de Spike?-pregunto tronándose los nudillos, mientras Sentry se arrastraba para escapar.

Kenneth y Spike se quedaron mudos ante eso, especialmente Spike-¿Lo golpeo por cualquier cosa menos por lo principal?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Agradece que golpeo al tipo correcto-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza-vamos Odd, dejemos que la directora se haga cargo de esto-indico el Ranger Azul llevándose a su amigo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Twilight, sus padres y Sunset fueran llamados a la oficina de la directora, por lo que fueron hacia ella, mientras sus amigas y los demás les deseaban mucha suerte a ambas chicas, Shining Armor también quería ir, pero Cadence la detuvo, ya que primero tenían que asegurarse de que todo saliera bien.

Fue cuando Kenneth, Odd y Spike aparecieron, dejando a sus amigos extrañados-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Applejack extrañada por no haberlos visto en mucho rato.

-Mejor no preguntes-dijo Spike sin saber si debía reírse por lo que presencio o solo preguntarse qué fue lo que paso.

-Créeme amigo, es mejor que no te presiones mucho en comprenderlo, todavía recuerdo una ocasión en que Odd también hizo algo…un poco extremista y extraño-dijo Kenneth recordando ese día.

 **-Flashback-**

Fue unos meses antes de que fueran convertidos en Rangers, Kenneth y Odd habían asistido a la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante de hamburguesas, el rubio estaba emocionado, ya que había una a la cual quería hincarle el diente, misma que llamaban "Magnificarne", estaba ansioso por poder probarla, pero primero habría un espectáculo para los niños pequeños, mismo que era efectuado por el payaso del local, el cual hizo algunos actos y malabares para encanto de los niños.

Fue cuando un tipo disfrazado de ladrón hizo acto de aparición, el cual le dio una seña a los niños para que guardaran silencio-¡Es el ladrón de hamburguesas!-grito un niño emocionado y riéndose, al igual que los demás niños.

El ladrón se dispuso a "robar" una de las hamburguesas, siendo Odd otro que lo vio-¡Se roba las hamburguesas!-grito alarmado.

Antes de saber que pasaba y para sorpresa del actor, Odd se abalanzo contra él-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser derribado por el rubio.

-¡Maldita rata! ¡Ya te tengo! ¡Toma!-grito Odd comenzando a golpearlo, al tiempo que el gerente del local corría hacia él.

-¡Muchacho no! ¡Es parte del número!-grito haciéndolo tratar de razonar, pero el rubio no lo escuchaba y seguía castigando al "infame" ladrón, mientras los niños solo miraban horrorizados.

-¡Ya…ya está muerto!-grito uno de ellos que estaba en la primera fila, fue cuando Kenneth, junto con otros empleados entraron en acción.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo!-gritaba Kenneth y finalmente consiguieron separarlos.

-¡No, no! ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme!-gritaba Odd tratando de volver a lanzarse contra el bandido, mientras el gerente solo se quedaba sin saber qué hacer y trato de aparentar que todo fue parte del espectáculo con la mejor de las sonrisas que le salieron.

-¿Quieren hacer el favor…de llamar a mi médico?-pregunto el pobre hombre.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar ese relato, mientras que Kenneth solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, a veces el rubio exageraba mucho, pero al menos esta vez ataco a alguien que realmente merecía ser atacado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras escuchar todas las versiones de la historia, incluyendo la de Sentry, pero no hubo duda alguna de que realmente intento hacerle daño a Twilight, definitivamente no podían creer que haya intentado algo como eso, los padres de Sentry no cabían en sí de incredibilidad y decepción, su madre le dio una cachetada y su padre le cuestionaba por qué hizo algo como eso, que era su orgullo y muchas cosas más, pero que ahora…

Celestia sabía que esto era algo doloroso para ellos, pero aun debía aclarar otras cosas-Debido a los actos de su hijo, temo que no tengo más opción que expulsarlo y alertar a las autoridades de ello-dijo Celestia.

-Eso no será necesario mi querida jefa, porque el hermano mayor de nuestra amiga estrellada es militar, así que él puede hacerse cargo de ello-señalo Discord y Celestia asintió, presionando el botón de su micrófono-Shining Armor, favor de presentarse en la oficina de la directora, por favor-pidió la directora.

Sentry solo podía mantenerse en silencio, esperando el momento en que su destino fuera determinado por sus acciones, no podía creer que su vida haya dado un giro tan negativo, su mirada se centró en Sunset, ella era la culpable de todo, ella fue la responsable de todas sus desgracias, ella debía pagar por lo que le estaba pasando, debía sufrir por lo que le hizo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis sintió las emociones negativas de Sentry y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro-Parece que la venganza es como el helado de chirimoya, sabe mejor cuando se saborea frío, no hay nada más delicioso que la venganza ¿no estás de acuerdo Lilim?-pregunto mirando a su muñeca, cuyos ojos brillaron-bien, es hora de dar rienda suelta a mi nuevo monstruo-.

Creando una nueva forma oscura, misma que tomo la apariencia de un Pegaso de color negro con ojos rojos, Necrosis lo envió a la Tierra para que hiciera su malévolo propósito, definitivamente sería un momento sumamente divertido y lo mejor de todo era que una vez más era posible gracias a Twilight Sparkle.

-Me pregunto si esa chica no habrá considerado una carrera como súper villana, tiene mucho potencial para hacerlo-reconoció divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Shining Armor se presentó y al ver a Sentry, tuvo el deseo de saltar sobre él y estrangularlo, pero se contuvo, después de todo, su castigo debía imponerlo la justicia no la venganza, como había aprendido leyendo los comics del más grande de todos los héroes.

Celestia le comunico que todo estaba probado, que definitivamente Sentry intento violar a su hermana menor, por lo que lo llamo para que decidiera como proceder, Shining Armor opto por llamar a algunos de sus amigos de la policía para que vinieran a arrestarlo, al escuchar eso, Sentry miro a sus padres en busca de apoyo, pero estos simplemente resistieron el impulso de querer protegerlo, su hijo había hecho mal y por tanto debía ser castigado.

-¡No pueden dejar que me lleven! ¡Soy su hijo!-grito alarmado.

-Lo sabemos y por ello tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho-dijo su padre con decepción-si no te detenemos ahora…puede que mañana hagas algo peor, tienes que aprender que las malas acciones tienen consecuencia-.

Al ver que su padre no lo apoyaba, Sentry miro a su madre en búsqueda de apoyo, pero esta rompió en llanto y solo se cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo, el chico no podía creer que nadie quisiera ayudarlo, realmente no quería creerlo, sus padres le estaban dando la espalda, lo estaban dejando a su suerte, no podía ser posible.

De pronto, aquel Pegaso entro por la ventana, siendo divisado por Sunset-¡Ay no!-grito alarmada, pero fue tarde para hacer algo, el Pegaso se introdujo en el cuerpo de Sentry, cambiando su mirada a una de maldad.

-"Caballero Vendetta, yo soy la Emperatriz Necrosis, mientras otros te dan la espalda, yo te doy el poder para que puedas castigar a quienes te abandonaron, a cambio de ello tienes que destruir a los Power Rangers, con excepción de Sunset Shimmer, tengo otros planes para ella"-indico Necrosis.

-Pero…ella tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo-gruño Sentry no muy contento con la idea de no poner en su lugar a Sunset.

-"Y lo harás, pero será a mi manera y como yo lo disponga, si osas desafiarme o contradecirme te convertiré en polvo ¿queda claro? No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo que he planeado para ella será una venganza sumamente dulce y cruel"-aseguro Necrosis malignamente.

-Entonces ya tienes un trato Necrosis-aseguro Sentry sonriendo.

-¿Hijo?-llamo su padre y fue cuando el cuerpo se vio envuelto en una neblina oscura.

-¡Aléjense!-grito Sunset con rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los demás se encontraban esperando a que les dieran alguna noticia de que iba a ocurrir con Sentry después de lo que se supo, su banda no quería creer que su amigo fuera capaz de ello, les sonaba ridículo y pensaban que Sparkle solo quería perjudicarlo, lastimarlo y humillarlo como lo hizo con Sunset.

-Malditos-gruño Spike queriendo ir sobre ellos, pero Applejack lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo dulzura, la verdad siempre se sabe, así que ignora a esos tontos-le sugirió la vaquera.

-Estoy comenzando a preocuparme-señalo Starlight-han estado mucho tiempo en la oficina de la directora-.

-Bueno, es un asunto bastante serio, seguramente tienen mucho que discutir y acuerdos al cual llegar, aunque realmente no le veo caso, ya que pienso que estará más seguro en la cárcel que fuera de ella-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Es cierto que en la cárcel estará abierto a toparse con muchos matones que podrían hacer su vida un infierno de muchas maneras, pero fuera de ella se encuentra Aria-explico Kenneth.

Starlight abrió la boca para discutir eso, pero realmente no pudo hacerlo, Kenneth tenía razón, Aria era una bomba de tiempo de venganza, una que era mejor no activar, antes de continuar con la conversación, Bulk y Skull hicieron acto de aparición.

-Buenos días ciudadanos-saludo Bulk-recibimos un llamado de que había un perpetrador en esta escuela-.

-¡Si! Un perpetrador-apoyo Skull.

-Hemos venido para ponerlo bajo custodia y llevarlo ante las autoridades, donde recibirá el castigo que se merece por el crimen que haya cometido-aseguro Bulk y Skull apretó su puño en señal de apoyo.

Kenneth miro a los dos oficiales al notar algo en lo que dijo-¿Cómo que "haya cometido"? ¿Qué no saben qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunto Kenneth extrañado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos!-se defendió Bulk-Skull ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el teniente Stone que había hecho este criminal?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Yo creí que tú lo sabias-respondió Skull con la mandíbula algo tensa, provocando que Bulk bufara con fastidio.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Nuestras ordenes son arrestarlo y eso mismo vamos a hacer!-aseguro Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a arrestarlo!-animo Skull.

Kenneth no supo que pensar, era como ver dos versiones mayores de Odd, por lo que Starlight intervino-Bueno, en estos momentos se encuentra en la oficina de la directora, pero si esperan un poco…-una explosión capto la atención de todos, mientras una pared era volada en pedazos, al tiempo que una figura rodaba por el césped.

-¡Es Sunset!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¿Ella es la criminal? Y tan decente que se veía-dijo Skull negando con la cabeza.

Sunset se levantó con algo de dificultad y miro a los estudiantes-¡Corran!-grito con fuerza, fue cuando una figura hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como el nuevo monstruo creado por Necrosis.

En sí parecía un caballero medieval, de color dorado con detalles rojos, si rostro era el de Sentry, solo que se veía mucho mayor, con un bigote y barba pequeños que le daban un aspecto de villano de película, llevando una lanza y un escudo como armas, el color de su rostro se volvió gris pálido.

-Creo que ya sabemos que es lo que paso ahí dentro-señalo Spike alarmado.

Sunset miro a sus amigos y les indico con su mirada que se alejaran para transformarse, eso basto para que rápidamente buscaran un sitio en donde hacerlo, al tiempo que Starlight llamaba a Dulcea para informarle del ataque, su mentora no tardo en llamar a Aria para que acudiera cuanto antes a Canterlot.

Sentry o como Necrosis lo llamo, el Caballero Vendetta miro a Sunset fijamente y avanzo lentamente-¡Alto en nombre de la ley!-grito Bulk apuntándole con su arma.

-¡Si! ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!-repitió Skull.

-No molesten-dijo Vendetta lanzando su escudo como un disco, mismo que provoco que ambos amigos se echaran de cabeza al suelo para evitar el golpe-esto es entre la perra y yo-.

Sunset se levantó y miro a Sentry de manera retadora, para después escupir hacia un lado-No puedo creer lo bajo que caíste, convertirte en un sirviente de Necrosis ¿y todo para qué?-.

-Es simple, para ponerte en tu lugar, mi quitaste mi lugar como el chico más popular de la escuela, a mi banda la convertiste en la segunda mejor y para colmo, me quitaste a mi novia-expreso con veneno.

-Intentaste violarla, no tuve nada que ver con eso, además de que te recuerdo que la engañaste-gruño Sunset.

-Todo estaba bien entre nosotros ¡Hasta que tu apareciste!-bramo Vendetta lanzándose contra Sunset con intención de matarla, por fortuna, los demás llegaron a tiempo, ya transformados y listos para la acción, siendo Aria quien bloqueara el ataque.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-bramo Aria dándole una patada y alejándolo de su prima-¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si-respondió Sunset agradecida.

-Vete de aquí, me das pena-agrego Aria.

-¿Disculpa?-exclamo Sunset, comprendió lo que Aria quería que hiciera, pero…-eso estaba demás-dijo retirándose para transformarse.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-grito Vendetta disponiéndose a perseguirla, pero los Rangers le cerraron el paso.

-¡Si la quieres tendrás que pasar por nosotros primero!-reto Spike.

-¡Y me permito recordarte que los leones desayunábamos caballeros como tú en los grandes estadios de la antigüedad!-declaro Odd con algo de altanería.

-Esos eran los gladiadores-corrigió Kenneth dándose un golpe en el casco.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras, la directora y todos los que estaban en su oficina reaparecieron completamente ilesos, solo algo sucios y con algunos raspones menores-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Celestia.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que le paso a mi hijo?-pregunto la madre de Sentry.

-Creo que fue víctima de la influencia de los monstruos que atacan la ciudad, he visto esto en las noticias, nunca es agradable-respondió Shining Armor-pero no se preocupen, los Power Rangers lo rescataran, ellos siempre lo hacen-se apresuró a agregar.

-¡Profesor Discord!-grito Twilight alarmada, captando la atención y de todos, cuando Celestia vio a Discord se quedó horrorizada.

Ya que el profesor estaba tendido en el suelo, aún estaba consciente, pero su pierna fue aplastada por un pedazo de concreto y se podía ver un poco de sangre saliendo por el piso, rápidamente, Shining Armor y el padre de Sentry actuaron para poder ayudarlo.

Twilight no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando y su mirada se fijó en los Rangers, así como en el chico que alguna vez le gustaba, preguntándose cuál sería el resultado de todo esto.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Caballero Vendetta, una fuerza de venganza que odia a Sunset ¿será posible que puedan frenar la rabia y odio de este guerrero?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _los problemas continúan y Necrosis todavía quiere seguir jugando con las emociones de sus víctimas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _creo que Odd se adelantó a su siempre curioso estilo de hacer las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _desde la primera parte deje esa información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, en especial porque Odd lo golpeo por todo menos por la razón principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo tengo, pero para eso todavía faltaría algo de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y se acaba de convertir en uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _aunque ahora Sentry se convirtió en el nuevo monstruo de Necrosis, la Emperatriz en serio quiere divertirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _tuvo suerte de que Aria no le haya puesto las manos encima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _el nuevo ataque de Necrosis ha comenzado y este también traerá graves consecuencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y vaya que lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tuviste mucha razón mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _yo opino lo mismo, pero odie el nuevo deseo de Freezer, de Bulma lo esperaba, pero por favor, es FREEZER, no el Comandante Red. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _lamento que pienses eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ahora me recuerdas mucho a Joey de Friends, supongo que lo conoces ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _pienso que Moro es un villano bastante original y se sale mucho de los estándares de muchos villanos, es decir, él también tiene su propia versión de la Genkidama y se dice que él fue maestro de Bibidi, así como el creador de Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _así comencé yo también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ese Moe siempre fue muy divertido, sobre todo porque nunca duda en sacar su rifle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Marie Caster, Zero One, Karin Light, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Éire, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Seiryu.001, Kid Shooter, Nero Metallic, Sombra 02, Crimson Bullet, Iron Mario, Ichiro Rider, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Knight Rebellion, True Assasin, Jotaro Platinum, Josuke Joestar, Zedd Hirose, Hell Drago, Wham Pillar One, Ermanspin, Valentín D4C, Okuyasu Vortex, E.I. Lara, Marco Sorairo, El Monitor, Giorno Joestar, Zeppeli, Joestar, The Shadow Void, B Buccellati, Gappy Joestar, Hiruma Demon, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Gaou Tyranus, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, Dark Emperor, Blood Avenger, Wind Slayer, Mista 6 Pistols, Berserk Inmortal, Naga Dragón, White Killer 09, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Edge Hell Razor, Revolver, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Odín, Raft, Regulus Leo, Hamon, Speed Demon 24,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Caballero de la Venganza Segunda Parte

" _ **Tras salvar a Twilight de ser violada por su ex novio, Flash Sentry está por enfrentar cargos por intento de violación, así como la expulsión de la escuela y un buen tiempo encerrado, sin embargo, en esos momentos, sus emociones negativas atrajeron la atención de Necrosis, que lo convirtió en su nuevo guerrero para la conquista de la tierra, el Caballero Vendetta, cuyo único propósito es destruir a la responsable de todas sus desgracias o mejor dicho, a quien él cree responsable, es decir, Sunset, lo que dio comienzo a una nueva batalla entre los Rangers y el Undead World, es el momento en que estos dos rivales de amor ajusten cuenta de una vez por todas ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta batalla?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Caballero de la Venganza**

 **Segunda Parte**

La repentina aparición del Caballero Vendetta tomo por sorpresa a Sunset, que solo pudo reaccionar haciendo a un lado a todos y atraer la atención del monstruo para que la atacara solo a ella, lo que provoco que saliera algo lastimada, su paso era algo lento, pero aún estaba dispuesta a dar pelea.

Antes de que se transformara, Sunset recibió un comunicado de Dulcea-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto confundida.

-"Estoy al tanto de tu estado actual, si haces morfosis en esas condiciones lo único que harás será agravarlo más, ven al Árbol de la Vida para atender tus heridas"-indico Dulcea.

-Pero…-.

-"Sunset, tus amigos pueden hacer esto, pero tú necesitas recuperarte para poder serles de utilidad en la batalla"-repitió Dulcea con un tono de voz más serio y firme, provocando que Sunset no tuviera más opción que acceder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Rangers se prepararon para comenzar con la batalla, aunque Vendetta solo los miraba como unas enormes molestias, pues él quería encargarse de Sunset Shimmer, la responsable de causar todas sus desgracias, fue cuando Kenneth tomo la palabra.

-¡Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo!-declaro lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, dándole una patada a Vendetta, misma que el monstruo detuvo con suma facilidad, lanzando a Kenneth por los aires.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el resto de los Rangers se uniera a la batalla, atacando por varios flancos a Vendetta, cuya armadura realmente era muy resistente y ni siquiera las flechas de Starlight o el Blaster de Aria lograban hacerle un solo rasguño a esa armadura.

-¿Con eso me quieren vencer? ¡Ni siquiera me hacen cosquillas!-se burló Vendetta riéndose cruelmente, cuando Odd apareció.

-¡A ver si esto te causa gracia!-declaro lanzando una patada a la entrepierna de Vendetta, con lo que consiguió lastimarse a sí mismo-¡Que raro! ¡Eso nunca falla!-exclamo saltando de un lado a otro y sujetándose el pie.

-¡Tiene una armadura tarado!-regaño Kenneth, al tiempo que Spike atacaba por detrás con un golpe de su hacha, mismo que fue bloqueado con gran facilidad, lanzando al Ranger Verde contra el suelo.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Dónde está Sunset Shimmer? ¡A esa perra es a quien quiero liquidar!-bramo con furia.

-No te basto con lastimarla ya una vez ¿verdad?-gruño Aria con furia y odio-¡Realmente eres un tipo patético y mediocre!-escupió con frialdad, para después lanzarse contra él en una batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba preparando las hojas estrella, ya que con el cambio de estaciones, muchos de sus ingredientes tuvieron que ser reemplazados y cambiados, Sunset solo esperaba sentada con mucha impaciencia, quería levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían, en serio le dolió el golpe que recibió.

-Bien, ya termine-dijo Dulcea acercándose a Sunset-pronto, come una-indico dándosela a Sunset, quien se la comió con rapidez, lo que provoco que sus heridas sanaran rápidamente.

-¡Realmente es una medicina milagrosa!-declaro Sunset sonriendo muy contenta-¡Es hora de ir a poner a Vendetta en su lugar de una vez por todas!-.

-Se cuidadosa, Vendetta está lleno de rabia y odio hacia ti, es muy probable que él te ataque a matar, aunque Necrosis no lo quiera así-advirtió Dulcea.

-Yo ya he estado muerta-dijo Sunset-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón!-invoco transformándose y dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su amiga-"Ya he estado muerta", definitivamente es hija de Shen, igual de dramática que ella-recordó divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Rangers atacaron a un tiempo a Vendetta, el cual giro y los golpeo a todos con su lanza, lo que los arrojó por los aires, dejándolos algo aturdidos por el golpe, el Caballero avanzo lentamente hacia el Ranger más cercano, siendo Starlight, a la que sujeto del cuello y levanto con mucha violencia.

-¡Dime! ¿Dónde está Shimmer?-cuestiono con furia y odio.

-¡Púdrete!-bramo Starlight.

Vendetta estuvo a punto de darle el golpe decisivo, cuando Sunset apareció y le dio un golpe con su espada, logrando que retrocediera-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto ayudándolos a levantarse.

-¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiono Aria molesta por la tardanza de su querida prima.

-Lamento haberme tardado, pero tuve que ir a la base para que sanaran mis heridas-explico Sunset colocándose en guardia.

-Ten cuidado, su armadura es muy resistente-advirtió Spike.

-Entonces es hora de mostrarle que nosotros también tenemos armaduras resistentes-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Modo Guardián Activado!-invocaron transformándose al segundo nivel, dejando a Vendetta sorprendido.

El Caballero se puso en guardia, pero entonces tuvo una idea-Esto no tiene por qué ser así Rangers, no tengo ningún problema contra ustedes, es a Sunset Shimmer a quien quiero destruir, háganse a un lado y dejen que ejerza mi justa venganza en contra de ella-pidió con tono amable y cordial.

-¿Justa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Por culpa de ella mi vida se fue al caño, ella me quito todo lo que es mío por derecho, mi popularidad, mi sueño de alcanzar la fama con mi banda y no conforme con eso me quito a mi novia-enlisto Vendetta.

-¡Creo que escuche que tú la engañaste y luego trato de violarla!-acuso Aria-¡Así que esa tonta no tuvo nada que ver con tus desgracias!-.

-Gracias-dijo Sunset con cierta molestia por la manera en que Aria la defendió, a su muy peculiar estilo.

-¡Si ustedes van a protegerla, entonces no me dejan opción! ¡Zombis!-Vendetta llamo a sus propios aliados al campo de batalla.

Los Zombis que aparecieron en esta ocasión tenía apariencia de escuderos y caballeros medievales, armados con sus propias espadas, los cuales no tardaron en lanzarse a la batalla, los Rangers contraatacaron, al tiempo que Sunset se abalanzaba contra Vendetta, comenzando una batalla muy pareja entre los dos.

-¿Por qué defienden a esa perra? ¿Tienen alguna idea de todas las cosas terribles que hizo antes de llegar a Canterlot y después de eso?-cuestiono Vendetta.

-¡Tal vez haya cometido errores, pero algo me dice que ella nunca cayó tan bajo como tú lo hiciste, además, juzgarla sin ni siquiera conocerla no me parece algo apropiado!-declaro Sunset dándole una patada y un golpe con su espada.

-¡Por tu manera de hablar y de defenderla es caso como si tú fueras esa perra maldita! ¡Pero eso sería imposible, ella no tiene lo necesario para ser una Ranger!-escupió Vendetta atacándola de nuevo.

Sunset se barrió por el suelo y lanzo un golpe con su espada, dándole en un costado, aun con su Modo Guardián activado, la armadura de Vendetta seguía siendo increíblemente resistente, realmente era más fuerte de lo que había esperado que fuera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se divertía a lo grande viendo la batalla que estaba llevándose a cabo en la Tierra, era algo sumamente divertido, pues se trataba de un conflicto entre dragón y caballero en cierto modo, como de aquellos que contaban las antiguas historias, Necrosis comía palomitas y le ofrecía a Lilim.

-¡Esto es demasiado divertido, definitivamente tiene que convertirse en mi nueva muñeca favorita!-declaro Necrosis emocionada y provocando que Lilim pusiera mala cara al escuchar eso, en silencio apoyaba a Vendetta para que acabara con ella, si lo hacía, entonces él sería el que sufriera la ira de Necrosis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sunset evadió un nuevo golpe de Vendetta, pero no puedo evitar que le disparara un rayo de energía con su escudo, lo que la envió por los aires, provocando que cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que su oponente se reía de forma sumamente divertida y cruel.

-¿Te dolió? Tu sufrimiento puede acabar, solo dime DONDE esta Shimmer-exigió Vendetta.

-Tengo una contraoferta que hacerte ¡Batallador Activado!-invoco Sunset adquiriendo su forma más poderosa-¡Modo Fénix Dragón! ¡Ahora empieza la segunda ronda!-declaro colocándose en guardia y lista para darle su merecido.

-¡Eres una pobre estúpida que no sabe cuál es su lugar!-bramo lanzándose contra la peli fuego en un intento por derribarla, al tiempo que la peli fuego cerraba sus ojos, al tiempo que pensaba en solo en su oponente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ukffE3RvhVk)**

 **Poder**

 **Yo deseé tener (Yo deseé tener, Yo deseé tener)**

 **Pero lo que en mi creció**

 **Solo fue la oscuridad**

Sunset espero a su oponente y cuando este la ataco bloqueo su ataque con sus brazos, provocando que su lanza y escudo fueran destruidos por completo, hecho que lo sorprendió y mucho, para después darle un rodillazo con fuerza en el mentón, lanzándolo por los aires.

 **Cuando empecé a caer**

 **Y perdí el camino aquel**

 **Fue cuando me encontraron**

 **Y me levanté esa vez**

La peli fuego se lanzó contra Vendetta a gran velocidad, dándole una ráfaga de poderosos puñetazos y patadas, al tiempo que recordaba su pasado y como la peli violeta estuvo a su lado para ayudarla a superarlo todo, aunque claro, al principio no le dio la menor importancia, realmente resultaba muy irónico pensar que ella hizo lo mismo por Aria.

 **Como un fénix que en el cielo arde más**

 **Verán que hay otra parte en mí**

 **Que existe ya**

 **En el futuro no sé qué habrá**

 **Y tienen que saber**

 **Mi pasado no es ahora**

 **El pasado hoy no es**

Sunset renació como el majestuoso Fénix, a pesar de todas las heridas que cargaba, así como también el que le rompieran su corazón de esa manera tan cruel, ella logro salir adelante, superando las adversidades, convirtiéndose en la Ranger Roja y teniendo a cinco maravillosos amigos, entre otros más y su lista continuaba aumentando cada vez más.

 **Ambición**

 **En eso creí**

 **No había nada más**

 **Para ser feliz**

 **Ya todo se acabó**

 **Y de pronto sola estoy**

 **Fue cuando me encontraron**

 **Y en un gran hogar estoy**

Su pasado estuvo lleno de altibajos y desgracias, su violación, la muerte de Sunflower y muchas cosas más, pero al final consiguió dejar de lado todo eso, no solo era una Power Rangers, ahora sabía quién era en realidad, su verdadero origen, sus verdaderos padres y más, realmente estaba feliz con nueva vida, definitivamente era feliz.

 **Como un fénix que en el cielo arde más**

 **Verán que hay otra parte en mí**

 **Que existe ya**

 **En el futuro no sé qué habrá**

 **Y tienen que saber**

 **Mi pasado no es ahora**

 **El pasado hoy no es**

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, Sunset no dejaba de poner en jaque a su enemigo, el cual no era capaz de defenderse de los poderosos golpes de la Ranger Roja, Vendetta fue derribado por una patada muy poderosa de Sunset, quedando tendido en el suelo, cuando quiso levantarse, lo hizo con mucha dificultad, mirando a su adversario sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

-No puedo creer que esto pase…se supone que con estos poderes…yo debería ser invencible-dijo Vendetta.

-Me da pena escucharte decir eso ¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco Sunset lanzando su primer ataque, dándole directamente a Vendetta, para luego abrir sus poderosas alas, elevarse y girar convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego-¡Llama del Sol Naciente!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso, un golpe directo y certero.

Vendetta lo recibió de lleno y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, cayendo al suelo y explotando en pedazos, encontrándose con su primer final, mientras la peli fuego aterrizaba y posaba en señal de triunfo.

-¡Esa es nuestra jefa!-grito Kenneth corriendo a su lado, seguido por los demás-¡Fue un golpe realmente genial!-.

-¡Tu armadura me sigue pareciendo tan cool como siempre!-aseguro Odd con un tono de envidia en su voz.

-Debiste haberlo carbonizado de una vez por todas-gruño Aria cruzada de brazos-eso es lo menos que se merece-ante esas palabras, los demás Rangers se alejaron algunos pasos de ella.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Vendetta hiciera acto de reaparición en su forma gigante-¡Aun no estoy vencido!-declaro con furia y odio hacia los Rangers, quienes se colocaron en guardia.

-No creyeron que me iba a quedar fuera de esto ¿verdad?-pregunto Tsue haciendo acto de aparición ante los Rangers, acompañada de Yabaiba.

-¡Hora de terminar con ese cretino! ¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder de la vida! ¡Zords Titanes Despierten!-los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando con su combinación-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-invocaron listos para la batalla.

-¡Su pedazo de chatarra no les servirá de nada esta vez!-declaro lanzándose al ataque y dando un golpe con su lanza, mismo que el Megazord resistió muy bien, de hecho, solo dejaba que Vendetta lo golpeara las veces que quisiera, ya que todos sus ataques los estaba resistiendo a la perfección.

Fue cuando se hartó de solo recibir los golpes y detuvo el siguiente con su mano, dejándolo sorprendido-¿Acaso llamo al Megazord "pedazo de chatarra"?-pregunto Spike.

-Parece que este tonto necesita aprender a respetar a una poderosa máquina de defensa planetaria-dijo Kenneth tronándose los dedos.

El Titán Guardián comenzó a lanzar varios puñetazos contra Vendetta, el cual se defendía como podía con su escudo, mismo que apenas era capaz de resistir los golpes del Megazord, fue cuando este le dio una poderosa patada al escudo, destruyéndolo por completo.

-¡No importa! ¡Solo necesito esto!-declaro alzando su lanza y preparándose para continuar con la contienda.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

-¡Espada de Luz y Oscuridad!-invocaron los Rangers obteniendo sus poderosas armas, con las cuales comenzaron el contraataque, las armas de los tres contendientes provocaron un sonido metálico sumamente potente.

Vendetta arremetía con todo lo que tenía, mientras el Megazord lo bloqueaba con suma facilidad, la armadura del Caballero no le estaba sirviendo de mucho en contra del Megazord más poderoso de los Guardianes de la Vida, fue entonces que dio un salto para atacar con una patada, pero el Megazord lo detuvo en el aire, comenzando a girar para arrojarlo contra el suelo.

Cuando Vendetta se levantó, vio que el Megazord ya estaba cargando sus espadas para el golpe final-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Marea de Fuego!-invocaron lanzando su ataque más poderoso y devastador contra Vendetta, dándole directamente.

Vendetta recibió esos ataques, cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo en una explosión, dejando a los Rangers con una nueva victoria para la vida y para el planeta entero-Eso fue satisfactorio-reconoció Kenneth.

-Ahora solo hay que matarlo en su forma humana y listo-señalo Aria sonriendo siniestramente.

-Tampoco exageres-le pidió Spike temblando al saber que Aria hablaba totalmente en serio, la Ranger Negro quiso decir algo más, pero Sunset la sujeto del brazo, una clara señal de que no iban a llegar a tanto.

-Nunca podemos hacer las cosas como en mi mundo-gruño Aria fastidiada.

-Oye…por pura curiosidad ¿Qué le hubiera pasado a Twilight si todo lo que ocurrió fuera en tu mundo de origen?-pregunto Spike temeroso.

-Bueno, si te refieres al hecho de que le rompió el corazón de ese modo muy cruel, entonces le abrían quemado las manos, cortado la lengua y lastimarle el rostro de manera que nunca más volviera a atraer a nadie, pero claro, eso solo ocurría en mi tribu-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

-Tu tribu era bastante severa-dijo Kenneth asustado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis suspiro con cansancio tras su reciente derrota-Supongo que ese chico era pura carita y nada de acción, realmente fue una verdadera lástima que ni siquiera él pudiera conseguir nada, pero bueno, tarde o temprano la maldita suerte de los Rangers se les va a agotar-aseguro con molestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Una vez cumplida la misión, Sentry volvió a la normalidad, quedando sumamente confundido, como solía ocurrir con todos los humanos que eran convertidos en monstruos por Necrosis, aunque todavía tenía que enfrentar algunos cargos, para su buena fortuna, otro hecho distrajo a todos de la situación actual.

-Algo paso-observo Starlight preocupada.

Fue cuando un par de paramédicos salieron de la escuela, llevando en una camilla a una persona, la cual llevaba una máscara de oxígeno y los paramédicos trataban de mantener su pierna estable, Odd, siendo el que tenía la mejor vista de todas…

-Oigan, creo que es el profesor Discord-señalo y al escuchar eso, Sunset se alarmo.

-¿Qué?-la peli fuego corrió a ver qué pasaba, encontrando a su madre corriendo al lado de la camilla, llorando desconsolada, detrás de ella iba Luna, quien trataba de calmar sus nervios y ni que decir de Twilight, que rápidamente fue abordada por sus amigas-¡Mamá!-grito Sunset con fuerza, pero Celestia no la escucho debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, siendo Luna quien la escuchar.

-¡Sunset!-grito corriendo a su lado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sunset con miedo en su voz.

-Un bloque de concreto cayó sobre la pierna de Discord, dejándola muy lastimada, lo están llevando rápidamente al hospital, mi hermana se ira con él en la ambulancia, yo iré en mi auto, puedes venir conmigo-dijo Luna y ambas subieron rápidamente al coche, dejando tras de sí a los demás Rangers y a una preocupada Fluttershy por el bienestar de uno de los mejores amigos que ha tenido.

-Como si este día no hubiera sido ya malo-dijo Kenneth con pesar.

-Hay que ir al hospital de inmediato-indico Starlight y sus amigos asintieron, al igual que Twilight y las chicas, mientras que Aria buscaba al responsable de todo, cuando lo encontró, se acercó a él, Sentry aún estaba algo confundido por todo lo que había pasado, en un momento estaba en la oficina de la directora y cuando supo ya estaba en el patio, recibiendo un tremendo puñetazo de Aria, mismo que le saco varios dientes.

-¡Basura asquerosa y cobarde!-bramo disponiéndose a ejercer la justicia que su tribu imponía, siendo detenida por Pinkie Pie, que la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono furiosa.

Pinkie Pie la miro y haciendo ojitos de cachorro-No vale la pena, deja que las autoridades se encarguen de él-suplico con sus ojitos tiernos, dejando a Aria estática, quiso soltarse y darle un puñetazo a Pinkie, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Aria rugió como un Dragón furioso y finalmente accedió-¡Tienes suerte de que tengo otras cosas que hacer!-declaro para darse la vuelta, no sin antes amenazarlo con el puño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General de Angel Grove**

No paso mucho para que Discord fuera internado en el área intensiva, donde los médicos especialistas rápidamente se reunieron para poder atenderlo, pasaron los minutos, las horas y los doctores aun no salían, fue cuando el director del hospital, uno de los más destacados doctores de la ciudad salió del quirófano.

-¿Cómo esta Discord doctor?-pregunto Celestia preocupada por el hombre de su vida.

El doctor suspiro y hablo-No les voy a mentir, realmente está muy malo, hemos logrado estabilizarlo y ahora se encuentra durmiendo, los sedantes ayudan a calmar su dolor-.

-¿Qué hay de su pierna?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Su pierna es otra historia, está en muy malas condiciones-reconoció el doctor-estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarla, pero no puedo darles falsas esperanzas, el daño es mortal, si sigue así no tendremos más opción que amputarla podría morir, se los digo para que lo tengan presente-dijo el doctor con mucha tristeza, para luego volver dentro del quirófano.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia comenzó a llorar, al igual que Sunset y Fluttershy, esta última porque en serio estaba preocupada por su amigo, uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en toda su joven vida, Sunset quiso acercarse a su madre adoptiva, pero esta se alejó por el pasillo, necesitaba estar sola, la peli fuego quiso seguirla, pero Aria la detuvo.

-Primero cálmate tú, si te alteras no va a poder ayudarla en nada-señalo Aria con mucha calma, dejando a Sunset sin replica.

Celestia salió del hospital y lloro, lloro como no lo había hecho desde que supo lo que el infeliz de Sombra le hizo a su niña, todo por no estar al pendiente de ella, ahora que las cosas iban tan bien ocurre esto, no era justo, simplemente no era justo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis sintió aquel nuevo sentimiento oscuro y sonrió-Vaya, parece que Vendetta no fue tan tonto como esperaba, el sentimiento de impotencia, injusticia y furia por saber la cruda que puede ser la verdad, es algo maravilloso-expreso sonriendo-es hora de un nuevo monstruo-.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Vendetta fue derrotado, pero no sin antes provocar una nueva desgracia, ahora hay un nuevo blanco para la cruel Necrosis, uno muy inesperado"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _yo me opongo a las armas de ese tipo por varias razones, prefiero las espadas y armas de combate frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _lo había considerado, pero luego vi que ya tenía muchos asesinos y decidí que mejor no, ya que también quiero hacer unos casos que no solo sean de terror, sino también algo conmovedores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _el día fue largo, pero todavía no termina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, la situación ha vuelto a cambiar para peor, con lo que ocurrió con Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como acabas de ver, para Kenneth y Aria no es el caso realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo que V era un tipo de justiciero, no un villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no realmente, ya que va a ser un fic sumamente corto y prefiero hacerlos cuando es una historia larga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _el Caballero fue vencido, pero desgraciadamente esto no ha terminado y empeoro para Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _Drago y no lo digo solo porque es mi personaje, sino porque él ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo, desde el momento en que lo cree por primera vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _voy a tener que pensarlo, ya que hubo varias que me gustaron, aunque la de Broly la pondría en primer lugar, lo único que odie fue el deseo de Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _viniendo de ti eso ya significa bastante tensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _y aunque lo vencieron, Necrosis no pierde el tiempo y está lista para jugar de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _yo prefiero las armas tradicionales, como las espadas, siempre me han gustado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _me hiciste recordar uno de los capítulos clásicos de los Simpson, donde acusan a Marge de estar loca y Gorgory le da un arma a su hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _con razón me sonaba el nombre, aunque nunca me pude acordar donde lo escuche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ya te dije todo por PM. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Crimson Bullet, Seiryu.001,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Dia de Pesadilla

" _ **El Caballero Vendetta, creado a partir de la furia, el odio y la rabia de Sentry causo algunos problemas en la escuela y la ciudad, deseando tratar de acabar con quien creía era la responsable de sus desgracias, es decir, Sunset, por fortuna, los Rangers salieron victoriosos una vez más tras una intensa batalla, desafortunadamente, Discord salió lastimado en medio de la batalla, por lo que ahora corre el riesgo de perder la pierna, la cual quedo muy lastimada por culpa del ataque sorpresivo de Vendetta, al escuchar eso, Celestia se sintió sumamente destrozada, después de que su vida comenzó a cambiar para mejor, la desgracia una vez cayó sobre ella, ahora es un nuevo blanco para el plan de Necrosis"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Día de Pesadillas**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis sintió las emociones negativas de Celestia, esta era su nueva oportunidad para poder causar un poco de destrucción, dos monstruos en un solo día, esto realmente era muy divertido.

-Muy bien Vendetta, reconozco que no fuiste del todo inútil como esperaba-señalo sonriendo y creando su nueva sombra, misma que tomo la forma de una arpía-ve mi mascota y has tu trabajo sucio-ordeno Necrosis sonriendo de forma sumamente siniestra y cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hospital General de Angel Grove**

Celestia se sentía sumamente estresada, todas esas emociones, realmente la tenían con un buen dolor de cabeza, justo cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien ocurre una nueva desgracia, no era justo, parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en lastimarla a ella y a su familia, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que aun amaba a Discord, cuando ambos podrían tener una oportunidad de estar juntos, sin saber qué hacer, Celestia compro un paquete de cigarros y se puso a fumar uno de inmediato.

-Nunca imagine que le gustara fumar-dijo una voz detrás de ella, no tuvo que voltearse, reconocía esa voz.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-dijo Celestia sin dejar de fumar-no lo he hecho en años, pero ahora creo que lo necesitaba-.

-No puedo creerlo de usted-dijo Twilight con mucha sorpresa-siempre la imagine siendo una persona muy integra y sin ningún tipo de vicio-expreso con un tono de reproche que le salió involuntariamente.

-Y yo siempre te considere una dulce chica que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a otros, nunca imagine que fuera todo lo contrario, que incluso le rompiste el corazón a mi hijo de esa manera tan cruel-devolvió Celestia, dejando a Twilight sin habla.

La peli violeta se dio cuenta de que la había regado, como ya era costumbre para ella-Perdón-se disculpó con mucho pesar-no es justo de mi parte reclamarle nada cuando yo…hice algo mucho peor, en serio lamento haber lastimado a Sunset de ese modo, no tiene idea de cuando idiota me siento por haberlo hecho, ya que no solo la herí a ella, sino también a usted, una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo y que admiro con todas mis fuerzas-.

-Sí, vaya manera que tuviste para demostrarlo, dañaste a mi hija, te fuiste con el chico que luego trato de violarte y ahora por culpa de él Discord está en esas condiciones-señalo Celestia-honestamente Twilight, me decepcionaste mucho, yo realmente tenía fe en ti y te tenía mucho cariño, pero ahora...-Celestia no sabía cómo continuar y Twilight comprendió.

Ella ya no sabía que decir, inicialmente fue a verla para tratar de animarla debido a lo ocurrido con Discord, pero ahora no sabía porque estaba ahí, realmente debió haberse imaginado que la directora la recibiría así, pero esperaba que de alguna manera pudieran tener una conversación tranquila y…

-¡Directora cuidado!-grito Twilight al ver lo que se acercaba, cuando Celestia volteo, la Arpía se introdujo en su cuerpo y ahora Celestia estaba luchando por no dejarse controlar por Necrosis-¡Directora Celestia no se rinda, no deje que esa malvada la controle!-suplico Twilight.

Celestia luchaba contra el control de Necrosis, al tiempo que soltaba el cigarro y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego taparse los oídos con ambas manos-"Directora Celestia, yo soy la Emperatriz Necrosis, hoy le vengo a ofrecer la oportunidad de castigar a todos los responsables de haber lastimado a su familia"-.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Jamás heriré a nadie, no me obligaras a dañar a mi hija ni a sus amigos!-aseguro Celestia.

-"¿Quién dijo algo de lastimar a su hija? Yo no quiero lastimarla, solo quiero convertirla en mi nueva mejor amiga y al igual que usted, quiero que todos aquellos que la lastimen paguen con sus miserables vidas por lo que le hicieron; Sombra, Flash Sentry y por supuesto, Twilight Sparkle"-señalo Necrosis sonriendo de forma cruel.

Celestia dejo de luchar y ahora se mantenía encorvada, con la mirada y los brazos extendidos hacia el suelo, aquella visión dejo a Twilight preocupada y alarmada, acercándose lentamente a quien fuera su ídolo.

-¿Directora?-llamo acercando su mano hacia ella, misma que Celestia sujeto con fuerza, para luego alzar la mirada y mostrar que sus ojos tenían aquel brillo maligno que caracterizaba a las víctimas de Necrosis-¡Directora no!-grito Twilight de forma suplicante.

-Si Emperatriz, haré lo que me pide, cualquier cosa para castigar a quienes lastimaron a mi hija-acepto y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una neblina oscura, provocando una mirada de terror en Twilight.

En esos momentos, Odd había salido a buscar a Twilight para decirle que ya casi daban los resultados, cuando se fijó en lo que estaba pasando-Ah, solo está siendo sujetada por una neblina oscura de aspecto maligno-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, volviendo a entrar al hospital, dirigiéndose a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban los demás, se acercó lentamente y en silencio, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca-¡HAY PROBLEMAS!-grito con fuerza, ganándose varios regaños de las enfermeras.

Cuando los Rangers salieron del hospital descubrieron la causa del grito de Odd, dejando a Sunset petrificada-¿Mamá?-pregunto sorprendida e incrédula.

-Hola hija ¿te gusta mi nueva apariencia? ¡Pueden llamarme Daybreaker!-se presentó riéndose de forma sumamente cruel y perversa, sosteniendo a Twilight de su mano, la peli violeta hacia muecas de dolor.

La nueva apariencia de Daybreaker era muy similar a su forma humana, solo que su cabello se volvió de fuego, al igual que sus ropas, su piel y rostro se volvieron amarillentos blancos, sus ojos negros con pupilas doradas, tenía un casco de color rojo brillante, así como un par de alas hechas de fuego, además de una cola en llamas.

-Guau, eso sí es mucho fuego-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!-exigió Starlight.

Daybreaker se rio al escuchar eso-¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, ella es solo la primera, tengo que ir a atrapar a otros dos infelices que se atrevieron a lastimar a mi hija, no te preocupes querida, pronto todos los responsables de haberte lastimado pagaran por su pecado!-sentencio Daybreaker lanzándole una llamarada a los Rangers, quienes saltaron hacia un lado para evitar el fuego.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset al ver que se llevaban a la peli violeta.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-Dulcea, tenemos un problema, al parecer Necrosis uso a la madre de Sunset para atacarnos-informo Aria.

-"Estoy al tanto de la situación, Rangers, Daybreaker no será como cualquier otro monstruo, ella es la madre de Sunset, sus emociones están llenas de confusión y rabia por quienes lastimaron a su hija"-explico Dulcea.

Sunset comprendió de inmediato, aun recordaba la noche en que se reconciliaron, el día siguiente, Celestia le confeso lo decepcionada que se encontraba de Sparkle, nunca se esperó que ella fuera capaz de lastimarla de ese modo, le prometió y le juro que nunca la lastimaría y mucho menos la expulsaría, pero Celestia le aseguro que ahora nunca podría volver a verla como antes.

-Muy bien, eso explica porque se llevó a Twilight-reconoció Kenneth y Spike lo miro con algo de enfado-¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a negar?-pregunto con calma.

-Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo-reconoció Spike avergonzado.

-Pero… ¿acaso solo se trata de Twilight?-pregunto Starlight mirando a sus amigos con mucha confusión.

-Solo hay una persona que sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta-señalo Aria mirando a su prima, quien finalmente reacciono.

-Tenemos que dividirnos, buscaremos en toda la ciudad si es necesario, pero no se detengan hasta que la encuentren, cuando lo hagan infórmenme de inmediato-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-Le pediré a Applejack que nos llame por cualquier posible reacción del profesor Discord-dijo Spike y Sunset asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atada al filo de un acantilado, acompañada por Sentry y un hombre de aspecto demacrado, el cual en antaño pudo haber sido alguien sumamente temible, pero que el tiempo en prisión lo dejaba ver como un frágil y patético ser humano, los tres estaban colgados en el acantilado, listos para ser soltados hacia el mar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Tú!-bramo el hombre al reaccionar y ver el rostro de Twilight-¿A dónde rayos me trajiste?-.

-¿De verdad cree que yo lo traje aquí?-cuestiono Twilight.

Una risa se escuchó y fue cuando Daybreaker hizo acto de aparición ante ellos-¡Que gusto que finalmente hayas despertado, realmente estaba preocupada de que siguieras dormido hasta que finalmente acabe con tu miserable vida!-expreso sonriendo de forma cruel y siniestra.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-cuestiono el hombre mirando con mucha rabia y enojo a la criatura que lo ato-¿Por qué putas me haces esto?-.

Daybreaker se rio de manera sumamente divertida e irónica-¡Tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, después de todo el daño que le hiciste a mi hija!-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué coños estás hablando?-cuestiono el hombro y Daybreaker le dio una cachetada con fuerza, dejándole la mejilla quemada.

-¡Hablo de mi pequeña niña, a quien tu violaste y le causaste un gran daño!-acuso Daybreaker y poco a poco, el hombre comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Celestia?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Yo soy Daybreaker, la única que castigara a quienes lastimaron a mi hija, tú por haberla violado, tú por haberle roto el corazón de esa manera tan cruel y tú, por provocar que mi hija vuelva a interesarse en esta maldita perra!-.

-¡Por favor!-grito Sentry-¡No me haga esto, ya me ha expulsado y ahora tendré que pasar un tiempo encerrado! ¿No le basta con eso?-Daybreaker lo sujeto de la mejilla con su mano, quemándosela un poco.

-¡Claro que no, quiero que sufras tanto como mi hija sufrió, quiero que todos sufran tanto como ella lo hizo!-declaro sonriendo de forma siniestra-¡Y cuando haya acabado con ustedes, cuando finalmente me canse, les daré un último viaje hacia el más allá!-.

-"Bien dicho mi estimada Daybreaker, con estas nuevas adiciones a mi ejército, nuestra victoria será más que segura, puedes divertirte con ellos todo lo que quieras, pero procura no tardarte, los Rangers pueden encontrarte en cualquier momento"-.

-Descuida Gran Emperatriz, me asegurare de darles todo lo que se merecen en el menor tiempo posible, comenzando por ti Sombra-sentencio Daybreaker al tiempo que alargaba una de sus uñas hasta convertirla en una garra que brillaba de un intenso color rojo, lo que demostraba lo caliente que se encontraba, el hombre solo pudo abrir los ojos con terror al ver lo que se acercaba a él y a donde iba dirigido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dispersados por la ciudad, los Rangers buscaban cualquier señal de Daybreaker y de a donde pudo haber llevado a Twilight, mientras hablaban por sus comunicadores, al menos, los que tenían en sus cascos.

-Acabo de recibir un informe, al parecer un monstruo alado de fuego ataco la penitenciaria de la ciudad, llevándose con ella a un recluso llamado Rey Sombra ¿les suena ese nombre?-pregunto Starlight.

-Sombra fue el último novio de mi madre y el bastardo que me violo-revelo Sunset, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? ¡Habría ido a verlo a esa cárcel y lo habría castrado, para luego hacerle comer sus testículos!-declaro Aria.

-Por eso mismo no te dije nada-reconoció Sunset algo espantada por lo que su prima acababa de decir que haría.

-¿Había algo que tu tribu hiciera y que no involucrara las palabras "desmembrar, mutilar, castras, torturar o matar"?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Éramos una tribu algo simple-reconoció Aria y la búsqueda continúo.

-No hay nada al oeste de la ciudad-informo Spike.

-Tampoco al este-dijo Starlight-esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo ¿Qué tienes tu Odd?-pregunto Starlight.

El aludido se había detenido a la orilla de la carretera y se quitó su casco un momento, mientras comía-Yo tengo pizza ¿Qué tienes tu Kenneth?-pregunto rubio.

-Una inminente ira asesina-respondió Kenneth queriendo darle un zape al rubio, por desgracia, este estaba lejos de su posición.

-No eres el único-señalo Aria queriendo poder darle a Odd una buena golpiza.

El rubio no comprendió las palabras de sus amigos y continuo comiendo, cuando algo capto su atención-Oigan chicos, creo que tengo algo, además de mi pizza y de mi refresco, creo que tengo ir a revisarme los ojos, ya que parece que estoy viendo tres soles-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sunset.

-No estoy seguro, es algo muy brillante y sumamente caliente, carajo, no lo había sentido antes, un momento-Odd se puso su casco y gracias a su visor pudo ver mejor lo que estaba al frente-¡Los encontré y no solo tiene a Twilight, también tiene a Sentry y a un viejo extraño que al parecer acaba de quedarse dormido!-.

-¡Vamos para allá!-informo Sunset cortando la comunicación.

Odd sabía que debía esperar a sus amigos, pero al ver lo que Daybreaker estaba por hacer, opto por mejor ir cuando antes a donde se encontraban, acelerando a fondo, se dirigió hacia el acantilando, donde Daybreaker se disponía a continuar torturando a Sombra, el cual ya estaba bastante mal, con quemaduras muy severas por todo el cuerpo, aunque la diabólica villana había comenzado por su entrepierna.

-Por favor…ya no…-suplico al borde del llanto, debido a las intensas quemaduras de las que era víctima.

-¿Cuántas veces mi hija te suplico por lo mismo?-cuestiono Daybreaker-voy a tenerte la misma piedad y compasión que le tuviste a ella ¡NINGUNA!-bramo disponiéndose a continuar con su tortura.

-"Te recuerdo que no debes perder el tiempo, deja en paz a ese anciano patético y continua con los otros dos"-indico Necrosis con un tono de voz sumamente autoritario, lo que provoco que Daybreaker gruñera.

-Bien, de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo de estar jugando con estas basuras-dijo Daybreaker preparándose para desatar su terrible venganza-es hora de que te vayas a pudrir al Infierno-.

-No…por favor…no…-suplico Sombra.

-Esto es por mi hija-sentencio cortando la soga y provocando que el hombre cayera hacia el mar, para terror de Twilight y de Sentry.

-¡No! ¡Directora Celestia! ¡No tenía por qué hacer eso!-grito Twilight y Daybreaker la sujeto de las mejillas con mucha fuerza, provocándole mucho dolor, ya que también le clavo sus uñas sumamente afiladas y calientes.

-¡Al contrario, esto es lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, fui una madre horrible, permite que lastimaran tanto a mi hija, Sombra, Sentry y tú, la persona en la que más confiaba, que al final resultaste ser una maldita perra!-bramo dándole una cachetada con tal fuerza que le dejo la mejilla roja y ardiendo-¡Confié en ti! ¡Pensé que ayudarías a mi hija y solo la lastimaste, la humillaste, le rompiste el corazón!-mientras hablaba, le daba una y otra cachetada cada vez con mayor fuerza, al tiempo que Daybreaker derramaba algunas lágrimas de furia y dolor.

-"Eso es, castígala por haber sido una maldita, acaba con ella en este instante"-ordenaba Necrosis sonriendo de forma siniestra, ella sabía que si conseguía que las emociones de Sunset se volvieran oscuras, entonces la acercaría más a su meta de convertirla en su nueva muñeca favorita.

Daybreaker siguió dándole varias cachetadas a la pobre peli violeta, hasta que esta comenzó a perder la conciencia debido a los muchos golpes que estaba recibiendo, al ver eso, Daybreaker se alarmo y la jalo de las greñas para hacer que la mirara, aunque Twilight apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida, no hasta que hayas sentido todo el dolor que mi hija sintió, no hasta que experimentes todo su sufrimiento, no hasta que llores y supliques por tu miserable vida-gruño Daybreaker sonriendo de manera cruel y retorcida.

Twilight no pudo evitar llorar, al recordar el rostro generoso de la Directora Celestia, sus expresiones de cariño hacia ella y demás, sabía que en el fondo esta criatura no era su gran ídolo, era uno de los monstruos de Necrosis, creado a partir de las emociones de Celestia, pero si fue creada por sus emociones, entonces eso significaba que…

-Lo siento-dijo Twilight llorando-en verdad lo siento, lamento haberla decepcionado, lamento haber lastimado a Sunset, no tiene idea de cuando lo siento, no sabe cuánto me arrepiento por haberla traicionado, le di la espalda a su cariño y al de Sunset…-.

-¡HICISTE MAS QUE ESO!-bramo Daybreaker con furia-¡Y todo por este mocoso!-gruño mirando a Sentry, el cual palideció-¡Sunset debió dejar que te violara para que sintieras todo el sufrimiento que ella padeció!-.

Twilight quedo sin habla al escuchar esas crueles palabras, nunca se esperó que alguien que admiraba y quería tanto fuera capaz de decirle algo tan cruel, pero…-Directora Celestia…-.

-No tienes idea de lo tonta que me siento por haber confiado en una vil serpiente, una asquerosa rata de alcantarilla como tú para que ayudara a mi niña ¡Me das asco! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!-grito Daybreaker, dejando a Twilight herida en lo más profundo de su alma y la risa de Daybreaker la devolvió a la realidad-me alegra que mi hija haya conocido a Starlight, espero que ella pueda sacarte de su corazón, ella se la merece más que tú, tal como Perla lo hizo con Peridot-siseo.

Alejándose de Twilight un momento, viéndola fijamente, sus palabras realmente tuvieron mucho efecto en ella, pero la maligna creación de Necrosis todavía no estaba satisfecha-Y ahora me asegurare de lastimarte aún más, verás cómo tu "perfecto" novio tiene el mismo destino que el bastardo de Sombra-al escuchar eso, el rostro de Sentry se llenó de terror, suplico por su vida, pero Daybreaker simplemente ya no escuchaba razones, estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando un rayo la hizo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

-¡Oye amiga de fuego!-grito Odd haciendo acto de aparición-¡Ese chico no me cae bien, nada bien, de hecho, cuando lo baje de ahí le voy a dar una buena paliza, pero no puedo dejar que lo arrojes al mar!-.

-¡No te metas en esto gato bobo!-bramo Daybreaker lanzándole una llamarada, misma que Odd esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Fallaste!-se burló Odd, pero entonces un extraño olor a quemado le llego, miro su trasero y se dio cuenta de que estaba encendido-¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!-grito corriendo de un lado a otro de manera desesperada, mientras Daybreaker se reía divertida.

Odd rodo por el suelo en un intento desesperado por apagarse el trasero, cuando lo consiguió se sacudió la parte posterior y suspiro aliviado-¡Eso fue un ataque sumamente traicionero!-acuso Odd.

Daybreaker se rio de nuevo al escuchar las palabras de Odd-¡Si eso te gusto, entonces esto te fascinara!-aseguro preparando un nuevo ataque de fuego, solo que esta vez, todos sus ataques fueron repelidos por los demás Rangers.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-señalo Spike aliviado-¡Twilight!-.

-¡Resistan! ¡En seguida los salvaremos!-aseguro Sunset, pero entonces, Daybreaker descendió al suelo, quedando ante ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo harán, aún no he terminado de castigarlos por todos sus crímenes en contra de mi familia!-declaro mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Aria gruño al escuchar eso y se rio-¡Eso me agrada, voy a patear tu llameante trasero!-aseguro tronándose los nudillos.

-Oye, no te pases, recuerda que sigue siendo la Directora Celestia-señalo Kenneth y Aria bufo con molestia.

-Malditos lazos familiares-gruño cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

Sunset dio un paso al frente y miro a Daybreaker-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto más por formalidad que por nada más, ella sabía la razón de las acciones de su madre.

-Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, estoy haciendo esto por ti-dijo Daybreaker-ya me ocupe del malnacido de Sombra y en cuanto acabe con estos dos finalmente podrás perdonarme, por fin serás feliz-.

Escuchar todo eso resultaba muy doloroso para Twilight, pero…-¿Qué? ¿De qué putas están hablando? ¿Por qué ese monstruo habla con la Ranger Roja como si la conociera?-cuestiono Sentry confundido, al escuchar eso, los Rangers se alarmaron, pero entonces una piedra salió de la nada y lo golpeo en la cabeza de tal manera que lo dejo noqueado y con un enorme chichón, señal de que iba a perder algo de su memoria.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamo Starlight al ver que la responsable fue Aria.

-Con eso ya no seguirá haciendo preguntas estúpidas y ahora podremos concentrarnos en salvar su repugnante pellejo-señalo Aria.

Sunset no quería hacer esto, no quería tener que enfrentar a su propia madre, la única que alguna vez conoció, pero lamentablemente, parecía que no iba a tener ninguna otra opción.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El dolor de una madre y de una novia han creado a una criatura increíblemente peligrosa ¿será posible que Sunset pueda rescatar a las dos personas que más ama?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Marie Caster, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Ángel María NF, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Zero One, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Giorno Joestar, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Hiruma Demon, Tetsuma Gundam, Ryokan Shield, Gaou Tyranus, Seito Ghost, Valentín D4C, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Abbacchio Leone, Espadachín de la Luz, Narancia Aeron, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Gappy Joestar, Jotaro Platinum, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Sentinel Fallen, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Black Hunter, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Ryo Red, Freedom Gundam 96, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Berserk Inmortal, Blood Avenger,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Madre vs Hija

" _ **Apenas lograron vencer a Vendetta una nueva tragedia ha aparecido en la vida de Sunset, pues la única figura paterna que ha conocido, es decir, Discord, quedo herido en la batalla y ahora corre el riesgo de perder su pierna, ante aquella noticia, Celestia se llenó de tristeza y enojo, lo que la volvió un blanco para Necrosis, que la convirtió en la temible Daybreaker, quien secuestro a todos aquellos que lastimaron a su hija en el pasado, su ex Sombra, Flash Sentry y Twilight Sparkle, después de divertirse un poco torturando a Sombra, Daybreaker se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Twilight, pero para su suerte, los Rangers llegaron en el momento oportuno y una difícil batalla para Sunset está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 Madre vs Hija**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis presenciaba lo que estaba pasando y no podía parar de reír, en serio era una escena sumamente emocionante y divertida para su retorcida mente-¡Esto es muy divertido! Pero creo que podemos hacerlo mejor-reconoció en forma pensativa-¿Por qué hacer que los Rangers peleen juntos contra Daybreaker cuando puedo hacer que solo lo hace la Ranger Roja?-pregunto divertida, para luego levantar a Lilim-¡Vamos Lilim! ¡Hace tiempo que no entro en acción, necesito ejercitarme!-declaro sonriendo de forma perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y sus amigos se colocaron en guardia, siempre atentos a cualquier posible ataque de parte de Daybreaker-Mamá…por favor, no queremos pelear ni hacerte daño-aseguro la peli fuego.

-¿Ah no? ¿Falte a alguna junta o qué?-pregunto Aria con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

Al escuchar lo que Sunset dijo, Daybreaker sonrió de manera maternal-Cariño, sé que no quieres hacerme daño, yo tampoco quiero hacértelo-aseguro Daybreaker sonriendo de manera cariñosa hacia Sunset.

-¿De veras?-pregunto Sunset creyendo que su madre estaba luchando en contra del diabólico control de Necrosis, pero…

-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero castigar a los responsables de haberte hecho sufrir tanto y acabar con esos otros Rangers-explico sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado.

Antes de que supieran que iba a pasar, Daybreaker les lanzo una llamarada, misma que los Rangers esquivaron muy a tiempo, aunque Sunset la detuvo con su espada y encaro a Daybreaker, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¡Basta mamá! ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!-declaro con firmeza y Daybreaker dejo de sonreír.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Ellos no son tus amigos, te lastimaran del mismo modo que lo hizo esa perra maldita de Twilight!-acuso Daybreaker-¡Solo mira cómo te trato, después de todo lo que sufriste y lloraste, a ella no le importo herirte aún más, ellos también harán lo mismo contigo, porque incluso su hermano menor es un Ranger!-.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?-se preguntó Spike confundido y Odd se rio-¿acaso dije algo gracioso?-pregunto Spike mirando al rubio sin comprender el motivo de su risa.

-¡No realmente, pero ya sabes cómo me siento yo en muchas ocasiones!-respondió Odd divertido y dejando a Kenneth con una mirada de negación, en serio su amigo a veces era muy tonto.

Sin embargo, el momento no era el adecuado para hablar, especialmente cuando varios rayos de energía salieron de la nada, dando paso a Necrosis, quien caminaba con paso firme y seguro, como si con ello quisiera decir que todo lo que sus pies tocaban era suyo.

-¡Tenemos una compañía más seria!-gruño Starlight al verla aparecer.

-Hola Daybreaker, espero que no te moleste que haya decidido venir a jugar un rato también-dijo sonriendo.

Daybreaker miro a Necrosis y se acercó a ella-No era necesario que se presentara, tengo todo bajo control, solo que mi hija no quiere hacer caso a lo que le digo, se está portando como una mocosa malcriada-explico Daybreaker.

-Entonces creo que se merece un castigo, no digo que la lastimes, pero como su madre tienes que imponerle disciplina o de lo contrario seguirá revelándose contra ti-señalo Necrosis y Daybreaker se quedó pensando un momento.

-Tiene razón, me haré cargo de ello-aseguro Daybreaker lanzándose contra Sunset a una gran velocidad, embistiéndola con fuerza y provocando que ambas salieran volando lejos de los demás.

Los Rangers quisieron ir a ayudarla, pero Necrosis les cerro el paso-Lo siento mucho, pero este es un asunto entre madre e hija, además de que no lo siento realmente-aseguro Necrosis sonriendo cruelmente.

Aria se rio al ver que Necrosis les acababa de cerrar el paso-¡Esto es perfecto, voy a disfrutar mucho patearle el asqueroso culo a la repulsiva hija de Necronomica!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, pero Necrosis no solo la repelió, sino que le dio una patada con fuerza, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-Creo que eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-observo Odd.

-¿Quieres que te destroce a ti en lugar de a ella?-bramo Aria provocando que Odd se ocultara detrás de Starlight, mientras temblaba de miedo.

Necrosis se rio al ver eso-¡Esto es muy divertido, casi me hace sentir mucha lástima por el hecho de que tengo que liquidarlos, realmente voy a extrañar jugar con ustedes!-declaro mirándolos de manera agresiva y siniestra.

-Te deseo suerte con ello-gruño Aria de forma sarcástica, al tiempo que los cinco Rangers activaban el Modo Guardián.

-Oh, ese es su Modo Guardián, creo que esta batalla va a ser más divertida de lo que esperaba-reconoció con maldad y lista para jugar sumamente divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset también tuvo que activar el Modo Guardián para liberarse del agarre de Daybreaker, la cual retrocedió un poco ante eso-¡Niña malcriada y grosera!-bramo lanzándole varias bolas de fuego, mismas que Sunset repelió con su espada, pero algunas de ellas lograron darle, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Mamá por favor! ¡No hagas esto!-suplico Sunset.

-¡Hago esto por ti!-declaro Daybreaker descendiendo-¡Hago esto porque te amo y no sabes cómo lamento haber sido una estúpida, haberte fallado como madre, te hice sentir que te abandonaba a tu suerte, deje que ese malnacido de Sombra destruyera tu vida y luego…!-Daybreaker cerro sus ojos con furia.

Sunset pudo ver que su madre se culpaba mucho por todas sus desgracias y ella lo hizo en un principio, pero después de lograr superarlos se dio cuenta de que nadie era culpable, nadie lo era y aunque se habían reconciliado, Celestia todavía no se perdonaba del todo y fue cuando recordó algo que Dulcea le dijo hace algunos días…

 **-Flashback-**

Tras volver de Ciudad Playa, Sunset se dirigió a la base Ranger porque quería hacerle una pregunta a Dulcea, misma que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Necrosis convertía a las personas en monstruos, quería entender cómo funcionaba eso y porque algunos era más poderosos que otros.

-Eso se debe a que sus emociones son más oscuras-explico Dulcea.

-¿Más oscuras?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Las emociones humanas son algo sumamente complejas, a veces son maravillosas y a veces muy dañinas, pero cuando guardamos muchas emociones negativas estas se van acumulando poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una peligrosa bomba de tiempo-explico Dulcea, al ver que Sunset no comprendía del todo, decidió explicárselo de otro modo-tomemos al amigo de Spike; Thorax, él es un chico sumamente tímido y amable, cuando fueron a aquella excursión, esos chicos se burlaron de él, eso provoco que se deprimiera y se sintiera inútil-.

-Lo que lo llevo a convertirse en un monstruo-recordó Sunset.

-Cierto y aunque fue sumamente fuerte, no se comparaba a los monstruos que fueron creados cuando Necrosis uso a Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle y recientemente a la profesora Lapis, ellas fueron monstruos más poderosos debido a guardaban muchas emociones negativas, Rarity estaba frustrada por el hecho de que Spike ya no quería volver con ella, culpaba a la misteriosa chica que lo "aparto" de su lado y guardo todo su odio, resentimiento y rabia en su corazón, con Sweetie Belle paso algo similar, en ella también fue muy intenso pues descubrió la relación de Spike con su hermana mayor, luego todas las dudas, confusiones, dolor de conciencia y otras cosas de Twilight, se mezclaron de muchas maneras y por eso Midnight fue tan poderosa-.

-Y ni que decir de Sirenoid-recordó Sunset.

-Sirenoid era Lapis Lazuli, esa profesora guardo muchas cosas en su corazón por varios años, por ese motivo cuando se encontró con su ex y descubrió que esta se había casado fue el detonante que finalmente la hizo estallar-explico Dulcea.

-Ya veo-Sunset comprendió a la perfección lo que quería decir, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo habría sido ella si todavía fuera la misma de antes, convirtiéndose en un monstruo.

-Debes entender algo, aunque mi lección fue que a veces puedes hablar con los enemigos, hay ocasiones en que las palabras no sirven de nada-advirtió Dulcea.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Sunset entonces comprendió por qué Daybreaker era tan poderosa, se debía a que su madre aun guardaba muchas cosas en su corazón, desde el primer momento en que ambas se separaron, la manera en que perdió la custodia de su propia hija y esta se emancipo, muchas cosas que desconocía y cuando descubrió la verdad…

-Mamá, por favor…sé que hay muchas cosas que todavía guardas en tu corazón, pero por favor, no tenemos que hacer esto, podemos hablar y arreglar esto, del mismo modo que lo hice con Twilight-aseguro Sunset, peor Daybreaker solo la miro con seriedad.

-Lo siento hija, pero esto no se va a arreglar hasta que todos los que se atrevieron a lastimarte de mil maneras paguen-respondió Daybreaker con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset de manera preocupada.

Por toda respuesta, Daybreaker disparo una llamarada hacia las sogas que sostenían a Twilight y Sentry-¡No! ¡Ayuda!-suplico Sentry, cuando las cuerdas se rompieron y ambos comenzaron a caer hacia el mar.

-¡No!-grito Sunset corriendo hacia el acantilado, lanzándose de un salto al abismo-¡Batallador Activado! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco a tiempo.

Abriendo sus alas, Sunset logro sujetar a Twilight con sus brazos, mientras que Sentry sujetaba sus piernas, las sogas se soltaron con la caída-¡Por favor no me dejes caer!-suplico Sentry sosteniéndose como podía de la pierna de Sunset.

-Tienes suerte de que yo no sea Negro-señalo Sunset dejándolos a ambos en un lugar seguro-quédense aquí-indico Sunset abriendo sus alas y elevándose de nuevo, quedando ante Daybreaker, quien silbo maravillada.

-Dios Mío, realmente eres como un hermoso sol, tal como siempre supe que eras mi pequeña niña, ahora juntas podremos castigar a quienes te hicieron daño-dijo Daybreaker-será una linda actividad madre e hija-.

-Lo siento, pero me rehusó a participar en algo como eso, por favor mamá ¡Reacciona! ¡Tú no eres así!-suplico Sunset.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarle a tu madre!-bramo Daybreaker con furia y lanzándose contra Sunset a gran velocidad, la peli fuego no tuvo más opción que atacar también, ambas chocaron con violencia en el cielo, provocando una onda de calor y destello de fuego que sacudió el cielo.

Ambas se movían de manera sumamente rápida, Daybreaker era un claro ejemplo de lo que Dulcea le explico a Sunset y Necrosis no puedo evitar ver la batalla-¡Esto sí que es divertido!-declaro sonriendo.

Sunset y Daybreaker retrocedieron-¡Si no vas a ayudarme a castigar a quienes te lastimaron, entonces te enviare a tu habitación!-bramo cargando una bola de fuego y lanzándola contra Sunset.

-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco Sunset lanzando uno de sus ataques, mismo que choco con fuerza contra el de Daybreaker, provocando una explosión que hizo que la villana se protegiera los ojos de aquel resplandor.

-¡Niña malcriada y grosera!-bramo preparándose para el siguiente ataque, pero Sunset apareció justo sobre ella.

-¡Llama del Sol Naciente!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso, mismo que golpeo a Daybreaker con fuerza, lanzándola contra el mar, provocando que cayera en el mismo, lo que provoco que saliera vapor del agua.

-¡Directora!-grito Twilight al ver eso, mientras que Sunset también se alarmaba, pero debía confiar en que todo estaría bien.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Daybreaker saliera del agua y se sostuviera de una orilla, el agua había apagado su fuego y ahora se encontraba sumamente debilitada-Maldición…no puedo dejar que esto termine así-gruño disponiéndose a continuar con la batalla, pero en su estado no podía hacer uso de su poder.

-No te preocupes-Tsue hizo acto de aparición-la Emperatriz siempre apoya a sus aliados ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un Titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y no paso mucho tiempo para que Daybreaker regresara en su forma gigante, volviendo a encenderse.

-¡Esto está mucho mejor!-declaro riéndose de manera siniestra, al tiempo que ahora brillaba de tal manera que parecía haber dos soles en el cielo, Twilight y Sentry tuvieron que proteger sus ojos, los visores de los Rangers protegieron los suyos.

Los Rangers dejaron de pelear al ver lo que estaba pasando y Necrosis sonrió-Parece que el calor acaba de aumentar de una manera muy intensa, esto sí que es caliente-expreso riéndose de su propia broma.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Spike sabiendo que debían ayudar a Sunset.

-Vayan y ayuden a Sunset, yo me encargo de ella-indico Aria y sus amigos asintieron.

-Ten cuidado-le deseo Starlight y los Rangers fueron a ayudar a su amiga.

-¿En serio crees que podrás conseguir algo tú sola? No pudiste vencer a mi madre, no podrás vencerme a mí tampoco-aseguro Necrosis.

-¡Ya no soy la misma a la que se enfrentó tu madre!-declaro Aria colocándose en guardia y lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset descendió hasta quedar frente a sus amigos-¡Estamos listos para la acción!-aseguro Kenneth y Sunset asintió.

-No quisiera tener que hacer esto, pero no hay otra opción-reconoció la peli fuego.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Guardianes no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición-¡Megazord Valquiria Activado!-.

-¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset sin perder tiempo, iniciando la combinación al Modo Fénix Dragón, lo iban a necesitar para la batalla aérea.

Daybreaker encaro a Valquiria y ambas se sostuvieron la mirada fijamente-¡Deja de ser tan necia hija! ¿Por qué no quieres entender que hago esto por ti? ¡Esto es lo que esos malditos se merecen por todo el daño que te causaron!-declaro Daybreaker lanzándose al ataque y Valquiria hizo lo mismo.

Ambas chocaron con fuerza, iniciando una contienda donde el fuego se disparaba con cada golpe que lanzaban, una batalla donde las llamas volaban como si salieran del interior de un enorme y poderoso volcán, Valquiria dio un salto y logro asestar una poderosa patada en Daybreaker, provocando que rodara por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y lanzarle varias llamaradas a Valquiria, quien se protegió usando sus alas como escudo.

-¡Vaya, realmente da mucho calor!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado por la gran temperatura que aumentaba con esos ataques.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo o nos derretiremos con todo este calor!-exclamo Spike alarmado.

-Yo pienso que me vería muy bien bronceado-dijo Odd, ganándose una patada de parte de Kenneth.

-Si pudiéramos lanzarla al agua, eso nos daría el tiempo suficiente para poder debilitarla-dijo Starlight pensativa, Sunset también lo había pensado, desafortunadamente, no creía que su madre volviera a caer en ese truco, debían buscar otro modo de poder detenerla, pero el agua era su mejor opción.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe-¡No necesitamos lanzarla al agua, solo tenemos que mojarla!-declaro con mucha seguridad, dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

Daybreaker volvió a lanzarse contra Valquiria a gran velocidad-¡Voy a destrozarlos! ¡Zord por Zord si es necesario!-aseguro chocando contra Valquiria y comenzando a forcejar contra el Megazord.

-¡Cuando quieras poner en marcha tu plan te apoyamos jefa!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Aun no, esperen un momento!-indico Sunset y al ver que estaban descendiendo mientras peleaban, espero el momento oportuno-¡Ahora!-grito con fuerza.

Valquiria disparo un rayo hacia el mar, salpicando una gran cantidad de agua hacia ellos, pero como Daybreaker estaba más cerca a esa salpicadura la recibió de lleno, provocando que gritara de dolor, momento que Valquiria aprovecho para darle un rodillazo, soltándose de su atacante, que cayó al agua una vez más.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Cuando emergió del mar, estaba empapada y su fuego se había apagado, era la oportunidad que los Rangers esperaban-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron lanzándose al ataque y convirtiéndose en su golpe final.

Daybreaker no pudo evitarlo y lo recibió de lleno-¿En qué me equivoque?-cuestiono antes de caer al suelo y explotar, dejando a Valquiria con su pose de victoria.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Twilight muy contenta de que hayan rescatado a la directora Celestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Aria rodo por el suelo tras recibir un ataque de Necrosis, quien avanzo lentamente hacia ella, al tiempo que se reía divertida-Esto sí que es perfecto, mi madre acabo con tu aldea y con tu amada noviecita, ahora yo acabare contigo ¡Salúdala cuando la veas en el Inframundo!-sentencio preparando el golpe final, pero Aria reacciono y le disparo con su Blaster, provocando que se protegiera con su espada, momento que la Ranger Negro aprovecho para atacarla, pero su ataque fue bloqueado por Lilim.

-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe, recibiendo un veloz golpe del sable de la guerrera, mismo que la lanzo por los aires.

-¡Lilim! ¡No tenías que interferir, este era mi juego!-se quejó Necrosis y Lilim agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa, cuando el suelo debajo de ellas se sacudió, ya que Valquiria las encaro-¡Creo que por hoy debemos irnos! ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió Necrosis desapareciendo con su muñeca.

-¡Como odio a esa tipa!-gruño Aria.

Una vez que la batalla termino, Kenneth, Odd y Spike auxiliaron a Twilight, así como a Sentry, algo que no le agradaba a Spike, pero era su deber como Rangers, mientras que Sunset corría a ver como estaba su madre, Sentry ya estaba consciente, así que antes de que hubiera un momento conmovedor, Aria le lanzo otra piedra, noqueándolo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Starlight preocupada de que tantos golpes con piedras en la cabeza del chico tuvieran un efecto muy grave.

-Pues hasta no encontrar otra solución en la que no este de metiche, seguiré lanzándole piedras-aseguro Aria.

-Mamá ¿estás bien?-pregunto Sunset preocupada por su madre.

-Tranquila hija…estoy bien, pero… ¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho?-exclamo Celestia alarmada-¡He matado…he matado…a Sombra!-confeso llena de horror, lo que dejo a todos en shock, en especial a Sunset.

Pero por fortuna los comunicadores de los Rangers sonaron-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Sunset, dile a tu madre que no se preocupe, logre rescatar a Sombra antes de que se estrellara contra el mar o las rocas, lo envié de nuevo a la prisión"-informo Dulcea.

Celestia suspiro aliviada-Eso me da mucho gusto y alivio-reconoció preocupada por haber cometido un asesinato.

-"Solo hay un detalle…debido a que tuve que hacerlo con mucha rapidez…no lo envié a la prisión correcta y ahora no recuerdo a donde fue a parar, pero una cosa es segura, si está en una prisión"-informo Dulcea.

Los Rangers se quedaron en silencio al escuchar-Vaya, me pregunto a donde habrá ido a parar-dijo Odd pensativo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En una prisión que se encontraba en una isla remota, cuyo mar estaba infestado por tiburones, lo que significaba que tratar de escapar de ahí era un acto suicida, especialmente porque las aguas se agitaban con mucha violencia debido a su fuerte corriente, lo que significaba que tratar de llegar en bote o barco no era una opción tampoco, solo podías llegar en helicóptero, Sombra se encontraba junto con otros prisioneros picando piedras.

-Y ¿Por qué te encerraron aquí?-pregunto a uno de los prisioneros, recibiendo un latigazo en la espalda.

-¡Sin hablar!-ordeno el guardia, cuando el Capataz hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Atención internos! ¡Esta noche tendremos un baile, así que necesito algunos voluntarios que atiendan a los invitados!-.

Sombra solo escuchaba y recibió un nuevo azote-¡Sin oír! ¿Escucho?-pregunto el Guardia.

-Ah…no-respondió Sombra confundido.

-Usted no aprende ¿verdad?-pregunto el Guardia con tono siniestro, dándole otro latigazo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset ayudo a su madre a levantarse-No importa en donde se encuentre, mientras permanezca encerrado-señalo con cierto tono de desdén en su voz.

-Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que llevar a este también ante las autoridades-señalo Spike mirando con odio a Sentry.

-Pero primero sugiero que lo llevemos al hospital, solo para asegurarnos de que tantos golpes en la cabeza no vayan a tener secuelas en él-dijo Kenneth.

Aria gruño al escuchar eso-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo molesta, pero Sunset estaba de acuerdo, en especial porque fue Aria quien le dio los golpes en la cabeza a Sentry.

El sonido de un teléfono capto la atención de todos y vieron que se trataba del de Twilight, que respondió-¿Qué pasa Rarity?-pregunto confundida y fue cuando recibió la noticia-¡Vamos para allá! Van a meter al profesor Discord a quirófano-informo, dejando a Sunset y Celestia sumamente preocupadas.

-¡Tenemos que volver cuanto antes!-indico Sunset, al tiempo que invocaban sus motos y se dirigían rápidamente hacia el hospital.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla más ha terminado, pero la tensión y preocupación todavía no termina ¿Cuál será el destino de Discord?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _por ahora Daybreaker fue vencida, Sombra volvió a la cárcel, aunque no a la correcta y ahora solo toca esperar a ver el resultado de lo que pase con Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _una cosa a la vez mi estimado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _vaya que le costó y mucho, pero al menos consiguieron salvarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es cierto, aunque Aria no se mide con la fuerza en que hace las cosas, ese es el problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _toma en cuenta que Necrosis aumento las emociones negativas de Celestia, que además, se encontraba sumamente estresada por la condición de Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _nunca he querido comprar a tantos meses sin intereses, porque esa es la maldita trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Enya Berserk, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Kid Shooter, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Bowser30000000, Seiryu.001, Marco Sorairo, Moon-9215, Gappy Joestar, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Revolver, Kira The Killer, Gaou Tyranus, Espadachín de la Luz, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Rohan The Hand, Zedd Hirose, Valentín D4C, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Tetsuma Gundam, Joestar, Freedom Gundam 96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Speed Demon 24, Raft, Hamon, Ant, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Promesa del Corazon

" _ **Tras vencer a Vendetta, Necrosis se aprovechó de la desesperación de Celestia para convertirla en su nuevo monstruo, un ser de fuego llamado Daybreaker, cuya principal misión era acabar con todos aquellos que lastimaron a su hija; Rey Sombra, Flash Sentry y Twilight Sparkle, afortunadamente, los Rangers lograron llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos, pero Necrosis apareció en persona, para causar más desastre, eventualmente y después de una dura batalla, los Rangers lograron vencer a Daybreaker y liberar a Celestia de las garras de Necrosis, que no tuvo más opción que retirarse, y aunque Sunset estaba feliz por haber salvado a su madre, su alegría no duro mucho, ya que Discord estaba por entrar en cirugía para saber si podrían salvar o no su pierna dañada"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar al capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Promesa del Corazón**

Una vez que la batalla con Daybreaker termino, los Rangers corrieron hacia el hospital, a donde también llevaron a Sentry para ser atendido debido a los piedrazos que le dio Aria, eso sí, iba a estar esposado para cuando llegaran las autoridades y pudieran llevárselo, aun debía responder por sus crimines y el intento de violación.

-¡Hermana!-exclamo Luna aliviada de ver a su hermana llegar en compañía de su sobrina y sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está?-pregunto Celestia sin rodeos y sumamente asustada por la condición de Discord.

-No lo sabemos aún, lo acaban de meter a quirófano, esperamos que todo salga bien-respondió Luna y Celestia se comenzó a inquietar, pero ahora debían esperar a que ocurriera un milagro.

Era una muy mala fortuna que los poderes Rangers no sirvieran para esos casos, realmente podrían ser de mucha utilidad en esos momentos, en especial porque Sunset se sentía tan impotente, tantas batallas que había lidiado contra el Undead World, contra Necronomica y Necrosis en persona, pero no podía ayudar a quien fuera su figura paterna.

Algo que nadie espero fue que Luna les informo que curiosa y convenientemente, una eminencia médica acababa de llegar al hospital con el fin de instruir a algunos pasantes cuando supo del accidente y del daño de Discord, por lo que se ofreció a ayudarlo, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a todos, en especial cuando el médico dijo que no les iba a cobrar nada.

-Eso fue demasiado extraño-dijo Aria.

-Es curioso, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, nadie hace las cosas de a gratis, me da mala espina-dijo Kenneth.

-Oh vamos ¿no pueden creer en la bondad del mundo?-pregunto Starlight, Kenneth iba a responder, pero Aria se adelantó.

-La bondad del mundo es pura mierda-gruño con seriedad, ganándose un suspiro de parte de todos, definitivamente Aria era un asunto totalmente especial.

Las horas pasaban y los doctores aun no salían de la cirugía, parecía que nunca iban a hacerlo, pero finalmente, después de seis angustiantes horas, el médico cirujano del hospital hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Qué creen? ¡La operación fue todo un éxito!-grito emocionado y la felicidad inundo toda la sala de estar, Celestia rompió en llanto, al igual que Fluttershy, que se alegraba de que su amigo lo haya logrado.

-¿Qué hay de su pierna doctor?-pregunto Luna rompiendo la alegría.

-Va a tener que reposarla por un largo tiempo, pero se repondrá, es un hombre bastante duro para su edad-explico el doctor, lo que dejo a Celestia algo confundida, pero no tardo en comprender, la apariencia de Discord siempre lo hacía parecer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

-Muchas gracias doctor-agradeció Celestia.

-No me agradezcan a mí, sino a la doctora que nos ayudó en esta cirugía, realmente es toda una eminencia en este campo-reconoció el doctor y fue cuando la doctora salió del quirófano, al ver de quien se trataba, Sunset y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta.

Ya que la eminencia médica no era otra más que Dulcea, que estaba usando una bata, así como los guantes, cubre bocas y gorros reglamentarios para esos casos, al verla, la peli fuego y sus amigos quisieron saber que pasaba, pero su mentora alzo la mano para detenerlos.

-A veces es necesario saltarse las reglas para ayudar a un amigo y no se preocupen, él se pondrá bien, que se tome dos de estas cuando despierte y que me llame en la mañana-dijo entregándoles un paquete de sus hierbas medicinales, para después guiñarles el ojo y retirarse con mucha calma.

Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír profundamente agradecida hacia Dulcea, realmente estaba muy feliz de saber que Discord pronto se podía bien, en serio su corazón estaba más que alegre por todo ello.

La peli fuego abrazo a su madre y esta le devolvió el abrazo, provocando varias miradas de ternura ante esa escena, Aria solo desvió la vista con fastidio, sin notar la mirada que Pinkie Pie le dedicaba, aunque la peli rosa no había dejado de verla desde que llego al hospital.

El momento era sumamente tierno y emotivo, nada podría arruinarlo, absolutamente nada-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Odd apareciendo con una charola de comida, ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis observaba lo que pasaba en el hospital, sintiéndose enormemente asqueada por aquella escena tan feliz, en serio no comprendía como era posible que esos humanos hayan podido resistir tantos de sus ataques, se supone que eran humanos.

-No lo entiendo Lilim, hemos matado y destruido grandes imperios, incluso conseguimos acabar con algunas vidas en este mundo, pero por más que lancemos monstruos no podemos acabar con ellos, esto realmente es molesto-dijo Necrosis con fastidio.

Necrosis caminaba de un lado a otro con mucha frustración, siendo seguida en todo momento por la mirada de su fiel muñeca, hasta que la Emperatriz tuvo una revelación-Creo que esto era más que obvio, no solo tengo que convertir a Sunset en mi nueva muñeca favorita, sino que además debo hacerlo porque ella es la fuerza de los Rangers, ella es su guía, su inspiración, su todo eso y más-dijo Necrosis-tal como Shen Shimmer lo fue en su momento-los ojos de Lilim brillaron-¿Destruirla? Pero Lilim ¿Qué tendría eso de divertido? Es mucho mejor aprisionar su alma por toda la eternidad en la forma de una muñeca que estará solo para seguir mi voluntad, después de todo ¿Qué es más delicioso que la venganza?-pregunto Necrosis mirando a Lilim, que solo guardo silencio.

Lilim volvió a mover sus ojos, comunicándose con Necrosis, pero esta estaba muy ocupada pensando en su nuevo plan, siempre diciendo lo que hará una vez que obtenga lo que quiere.

-Oh si Lilim, será muy divertido ¿sabes por qué?-pregunto sonriendo de forma siniestra-porque…-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=MbGSEbMjypM)**

 _ **Necrosis**_

 _ **Es mejor violencia y Guerra**_

 _ **Ya me aburre paz**_

 _ **Noches negras que dan miedo**_

 _ **Pesadillas es mi idea de diversión**_

 _ **Fealdades y crueldades**_

 _ **Regresar a las maldades**_

 _ **Acabar con las bondades**_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer será MIA**_

Lilim no se mostraba nada complacida con esa parte del canto de su ama, cuando los demás miembros del Undead World hicieron acto de aparición-No importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, ni cuantos monstruos tenga que sacrificar, voy a conseguir lo que quiero y entonces habré vengado a mi madre ¡Lo juro en nombre de la Gran Bestia del Mal!-anuncio con fuerza.

 _ **Cuando muchos años pase**_

 _ **¿Quién va a recordar a Zordon o a sus Rangers?**_

 _ **Porque todo esto va a ser mío**_

 _ **Esto será todo mío**_

 _ **Tengo un buen plan**_

 _ **La incluya a ella**_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer me guiara**_

 _ **A la victoria**_

 _ **Y reclamar lo que es mío**_

 _ **Guiando a mi ejército**_

 _ **Ella irá, llenando de terror**_

 _ **A la humanidad**_

 _ **Vean mi creación**_

 _ **Mi magnifico ejército**_

 _ **Que orgullo**_

 _ **Con mis grandes poderes oscuro**_

 _ **Cualquier ser viviente será mi guerrero**_

 _ **Será un arma que poder usar**_

 _ **Muy bien**_

 _ **Muy bien**_

 _ **Y entonces podrá matar**_

 _ **Cuídense Rangers**_

Los Zombis y Gremlins aparecieron, comenzando a danzar alrededor de su líder y suprema gobernante, Necrosis dio unas vueltas, antes de continuar con su canto.

 _ **De prisa y sin detenerme**_

 _ **Transformarse al tímido y al débil**_

 _ **En bestias infernales**_

 _ **Con poder abrasador**_

Esta vez, Necrosis mostro como ejemplos a todas sus víctimas, a quienes había estado usando para llevar a cabo sus planes, realmente era una gran colección y todavía no terminaba, aún tenía más.

 _ **¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Dense prisa!**_

 _ **¡Adelante y prepárense para la batalla!**_

 _ **El amanecer de una nueva era**_

 _ **La era de los No Muertos**_

 _ **Año uno**_

 **Zombis y Gremlins**

 _ **Somos la muerte**_

 _ **Somos el caos**_

 _ **Somos maldad**_

 _ **Somos terror**_

 _ **Somos la muerte**_

 _ **Somos el caos**_

 _ **Somos maldad**_

 _ **Somos terror**_

Necrosis se reía de forma sumamente divertida, mientras su ejército también se unía a su cantico y una gran cantidad de explosiones salían de muchas partes del Undead World, demostrando que su poder estaba afectando todo su reino.

 **Necrosis**

 _ **Uno debe reverenciar**_

 _ **Adorar, temer, amar y odiar**_

Yabaiaba y Tsue comenzaron a bailar juntos, mientras Sheer lo hacía, moviendo sus caderas de manera sumamente erótica y provocativa, no paso mucho para que todos los demás generales también se unieran a la danza a su propia manera.

 **Necrosis**

 _ **Solo me gustan unas palabras**_

 _ **Muerte, destrucción, sangre, miedo, sufrimiento**_

 _ **MUERTOS VIVIENTES**_

 _ **Y se equivocan si pueden creer**_

 _ **Que el Undead World**_

 _ **Se rinde**_

 _ **Se olvida**_

 _ **Y se va**_

 _ **Ya regresamos**_

 _ **Y ahora los vamos a vencer**_

 _ **Lo dije una vez**_

 _ **Lo dije dos veces**_

 _ **Absolutamente todo lo que puedan ver**_

 _ **Será…mío…**_

Con esa última tonada, Necrosis termino su canto y se rio de forma sumamente divertida y cruel ante la que seguramente será su inminente victoria, los Rangers podrán estar dándole muchos problemas, pero eran humanos y eventualmente conocerían su final.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al día siguiente de la cirugía de Discord, misma de la que no despertó hasta el otro día, el profesor se vio con su pierna enyesada y en una camilla de hospital, preguntándose qué había pasado, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y debido a que todavía estaba abriendo sus ojos, no pudo distinguir más que una figura negra con capucha, misma que al voltear parecía ser el rostro de la muerte misma, al ver eso, Discord se alarmo.

-¡No me llevaras sin que pelee! ¡Aún tengo muchos alumnos que atormentar!-declaro colocándose en guardia lo mejor que pudo, dejando a una confundida enfermera parada en la entrada a la habitación, cuando Discord vio que se trataba de una enfermera, se quedó algo avergonzado y tosió un poco-lo siento, creo que me deje llevar-.

-Eso veo-dijo la enfermera entregándole la charola con su desayuno-en seguida vendrá la persona que estuvo cuidándolo toda la noche, se veía sumamente preocupada por usted-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y puedo preguntar quién me estuvo cuidando?-pregunto Discord con interés.

-Esa sería yo-respondió Celestia haciendo acto de aparición en la puerta.

-Vaya, no esperaba esto de ti mi querida Celestia-bromeo Discord y Celestia se sentó a su lado, para luego abrazarlo con mucho cuidado, ya que el profesor aún se encontraba algo adolorido por el golpe que recibió.

-Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti-dijo Celestia.

-En verdad aprecio mucho eso, aunque ahora estoy viéndolo por el lado bueno-dijo Discord.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-pregunto Celestia esperando alguna tontería de parte de su pareja.

-Bueno, básicamente ahora tendré mucho tiempo libre y debido a mi lesión no podrás hacer otra cosa que seguir pagándome-respondió Discord con una sonrisa sumamente divertida en el rostro.

Celestia se le quedo viendo con un tic en el ojo y le dio un leve golpe a la pierna enyesada, provocando que Discord hiciera una mueca de dolor-No olvides que aun tienes la pierna algo lastimada-le advirtió sonriéndole de forma siniestra y Discord trago saliva profundamente.

El tiempo pasó y llego la hora de las visitas, siendo Sunset y Luna las primeras en ingresar, ambas querían asegurarse de que el buen y alocado profesor estuviera bien, pero Discord les aseguro que estaba perfectamente, que se necesitaba más que un simple golpe en la pierna para acabar con él.

-El día que me encuentre cara a cara con un Tiranosaurio Rex entonces ese día van a tener que preocuparse en serio-aseguro Discord bromeando como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Me da gusto ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Eso es algo que no se pierde fácilmente mi querida solecito-dijo Discord y Sunset solo suspiro.

Los cuatro continuaron hablando por un rato, de cualquier cosa, aunque Sunset estaba más que feliz por el hecho de que su madre y lo más cercano que ha tenido a un padre finalmente se hayan reconciliado, lo que significaba que su vida iba a mejorar, lo único que la deprimía mucho era el hecho de que la batalla con el Undead World todavía no terminaba y no parecía que fuera a tener un final en algún futuro cercano.

-Por cierto ¿Qué paso con el mocoso que trato de violar a la mocosa que le rompió el corazón a mi solecito?-pregunto Discord.

-También está internado, recibió algunos golpes en la cabeza y solo querían asegurarse de que no tuviera algún tipo de daño cerebral-explico Luna.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una gran ironía, después de haberse convertido en un monstruo termino con el cerebro golpeado-dijo Discord mirando a Sunset-creo que en serio le dieron lo que se merecía-.

-Bueno…no fue así realmente-Sunset no se atrevió a decirle que esos golpes se los dio Aria cuando Sentry ya no era un monstruo, sino un simple chico que había sido secuestrado por la versión monstruo de Celestia.

-¿Disculpen?-la voz de la enfermera se hizo escuchar-hay otras personas que desean ver al paciente y solo pueden estar tres en la habitación-.

Luna suspiro-Esta bien, yo me iré…-.

-No tía, me iré yo-dijo Sunset-tengo que hacerlo de todos modos, ya que hay mucho que hacer con mis amigos, en especial por los hechos ocurridos en estos días-explico la peli fuego.

-Lo comprendo, siempre supiste enlistar perfectamente tus prioridades, en verdad eres un orgullo para mí-dijo Discord haciendo como si estuviera llorando.

-Y todos piensan que Rarity es dramática-bromeo Sunset.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Discord y Sunset se despidió, para abandonar el cuarto, dejando que la siguiente visita pasara, se trataba de Fluttershy, quien quería asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien, Sunset sabía que ella y Discord era muy buenos amigos, en cierto modo la peli fuego se alegraba de que Discord haya tenido una buena amiga en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Una vez que salió, se encontró a Myra en la sala de espera, ella había acompañado a Fluttershy, pero opto por mejor esperarla afuera, los hospitales no eran precisamente sus lugares favoritos, muchas historias bastante tristes y depresivas.

Sunset abandono el hospital y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, hoy era un día muy importante para ella, así que tenía mucho que hacer, le pidió a Aria que la esperara en casa y que no se preocupara, cuando hubiera terminado con su asunto la vería en su hogar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Kenneth, Odd y Spike se encontraban en el lago de Angel Grove acompañados por Aelita, Applejack y la chica a quien Kenneth salvo hace algunos meses, Laura, que resultó ser amiga de Aelita, por lo que la peli rosa la invito a acudir al lago, ya que los tres chicos tenían que hacer un proyecto para la clase de biología y decidieron que fuera sobre el lago.

-Muy bien, necesitamos que uno de nosotros entre y recoja toda la vegetación submarina que encuentre, así que Odd, vamos a echarlo a la suerte-dijo Kenneth sacando una moneda.

-¡Ah no! ¡Cada vez que lanzas la moneda siempre salgo perdiendo, esta vez yo la lanzare y decidiré que nos toca a cada uno!-declaro Odd tomando la moneda-¡Cara tu ganas, sello yo pierdo!-.

Tanto las chicas como Spike quisieron decir algo, pero Kenneth las detuvo-Esta bien-dijo permitiendo que Odd lanzara la moneda, cuando cayó…

-Rayos, perdí, pero al menos esta vez sé que fue justo-dijo con mucha seguridad, dejando a todos perplejos.

-No pregunten-pidió Kenneth, mientras que Odd se ponía un traje de buceo-y recuerda Odd, tienes que recolectar todas las plantas acuáticas que puedas, ya que son necesarias para nuestro proyecto-.

-Entendido-Odd se adentró al lago, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Spike por su parte miro a Aelita-Oye ¿Qué le viste a él?-pregunto algo confundido.

-Bueno, es valiente, sexy, gracioso y sumamente tierno-explico Aelita sonriendo con un tono de enamorada, dejando a Spike perplejo, pero ya no dijo nada y ahora se dedicaban a esperar a que Odd saliera, pero el tiempo pasaba y este no aparecía.

-Ha estado en el agua durante horas ¿Cómo puede alguien soportar tan brutal castigo?-pregunto Applejack e incluso Kenneth comenzó a preocuparse.

Lo que nadie sabía era que al otro lado del lago, justo donde se encontraba un Arcade, aun vestido con su traje de buzo, Odd estaba jugando uno de los juegos de Resident Evil-¡Muere monstruo de pacotilla!-gritaba al tiempo que se enfrentaba a uno de los jefes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, después de haber pasado un buen rato con la profesora Lazuli, ella en serio se convirtió en un pilar para ella desde que perdió mucho contacto con Celestia, fue cuando vio a Sunset comprando algunas flores, hecho que llamo mucho su atención.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight captando la atención de la peli fuego.

-Hola Twilight-saludo con una sonrisa amistosa y la peli violeta se sonrojo-no esperaba encontrarte aquí-.

-Yo tampoco-reconoció Twilight algo avergonzada-¿Cómo sigue el profesor Discord?-.

-Cada día mejora más, estoy segura que muy pronto volverá a ser el de antes-respondió Sunset muy contenta y Twilight sonrió ante eso, pero recordó que aún tenían una plática pendiente, algo que Sunset también recordaba-creo que tenemos que hablar, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas, de todos modos iba a ir a un lugar privado-.

Twilight quedo muda al escuchar eso, pero la mirada de Sunset demostraba algo de melancolía, como si tuviera un dolor que sacar de su corazón, así que decidió aceptar y esperar a que la charla tomara el rumbo que deseaba.

No sabía cuánto había extrañado el poder sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sunset mientras viajaban en motocicleta, realmente era una sensación maravillosa, extraña todo de ella y pensar que estaba a punto de perderlo, pero ahora sabía que Sunset todavía tenía sentimientos por ella.

Llegaron hasta las afueras de Angel Grove, justo a un acantilado que daba hacia el mar, donde había un hermoso campo de girasoles y un árbol que se encontraba al borde del mismo, la peli fuego bajo de su moto y luego Twilight la siguió.

-Vaya-dijo la peli violeta maravillada por la vista.

-Veo que te gusta este sitio-expreso Sunset divertida-vengo aquí una vez al año, al menos lo he hecho desde…-Sunset sonrió con cierta tristeza, hecho que Twilight noto, pero decidió no decir nada y espero-Kenneth me conto lo que ocurrió en la playa-revelo de pronto, dejando a Twilight impactada-espero no estés molesta con él, ya que hizo lo que creyó correcto, aunque su conciencia le dijo todo lo contrario-reconoció divertida.

De acuerdo, eso hizo que Twilight comprendiera a Kenneth, ya que ella estuvo en esa situación-¿Te conto…todo?-pregunto con cierto temor.

-Todo, excepto lo del contenido de la carta, al principio me enoje con él, pero después recordé que fui yo la que tomo esa decisión-Sunset volteo a ver a Twilight-es cierto que aun te amo, lo elegí de ese modo, pero no puedo desviarme de mi misión, soy la Ranger Roja, la última de los Shimmer, no puedo concentrarme en ser feliz cuando sé que aún hay enemigos que enfrentar, tal vez Necronomica se fue, pero su hija es igual o incluso más temible que ella, así que lo lamento Twilight, pero por mucho que quiera que esto ocurra-señalo a ambas-no puede ser, al menos, no por el momento-.

Twilight tuvo deseos de reclamar, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían de la boca, en parte porque Kenneth ya se lo había dicho y ahora que lo escuchaba de Sunset…-Yo…lo entiendo-dijo con tristeza.

-Si aún quieres esto cuando esta locura termine entonces podremos intentarlo de nuevo, hasta entonces…solo espero que no te vuelvas a alejar….-.

-¡Claro que quiero que esto ocurra!-grito Twilight-es cierto que…fui la mayor idiota del mundo, pero ahora que tengo claros mis sentimientos por ti…estoy dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario…porque…también te amo-aseguro Twilight.

Sunset miro hacia el mar-Hasta que esto termine-dijo con una leve sonrisa-¿sabes? Hoy es el aniversario-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Aniversario?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-De cuando ella…se suicidó-explico Sunset y Twilight abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo, los girasoles, el sol, el mar, se sintió como una estúpida por no haberlo entendido al principio.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, mismo que solo era roto por los girasoles y las hojas del árbol siendo mecidas por el viento, así como el sonido del mar, cuando Sunset comenzó a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=B9P5Rv3_IWI)**

 **Sunset**

 **Dices adiós  
hay tanto dolor  
quédate aquí  
no te vayas de mí.  
Nunca más  
compartiremos juntos algo así  
quiero estar  
contigo un poco más.**

 **Tu mano amor  
no quiero hoy soltar  
porque yo sé  
no la tendré otra vez  
creo que  
cerrando mis ojos  
tú no te irás  
y estarás  
por siempre junto a mí.**

 **A pesar de que al decirme adiós  
estás rompiendo mi corazón  
trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí  
Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí  
obligando a mi corazón  
a dejar de amarte  
y verte partir.**

 **No puedo hablar  
y hay tanto que decir  
mi corazón  
no para de llorar.  
No puedo  
tratar de retenerte un poco más  
porque sé, debo dejarte ir.**

 **Por última vez  
tu rostro miraré  
y escucharé  
tu voz cerca de mí.  
El dolor  
de este recuerdo pronto se irá  
mas tu amor nunca pasará.**

 **Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós  
ya nos volveremos a ver  
fuerza da mi vida esta promesa final  
estos mismos sueños no podré vivir  
si tú no estás junto a mí  
como poderte tener el tiempo justo aquí.**

 **Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel  
ya que tú no me puedes ver  
el valor se da en mi vida hoy junto a ti.  
Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí  
y yo nada puedo hacer  
espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré.**

Cuando Sunset termino de cantar derramo algunas lágrimas de tristeza y nostalgia, aunque seguía dándole la espalda a Twilight, esta sabía que la peli fuego estaba llorando, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, se acercó y la abrazo por la espaldas para transmitirle un poco de su calor, con los girasoles, el atardecer y el árbol, así como el mar como únicos testigos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un recuerdo triste, una promesa por cumplir, un amor que solo podrá completarse al finalizar la guerra"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _y aunque Sunset si quiere estar con Twilight, sabe que hay una prioridad que necesita de su completa atención, debe derrotar al Undead World, antes que pensar en su felicidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _bueno, a Discord lo salvo una eminencia médica que ni Sunset ni nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _esta vez fue un momento tranquilo para los Rangers, excepto para Discord, que pensó que la Parca llego por él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _especialmente si la justicia es impuesta por Bulk y Skull, esos dos como hacen reír. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _afortunadamente una eminencia médica ayudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, esta vez tuvieron algunas cosas de que hablar, aunque Discord se llevó un buen susto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y solo espera a ver qué planes tiene Necrosis para finalmente ir obteniendo su meta con Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _son Rangers, eso es imposible, además, recuerda que Batman también castiga, pero nunca deja de lado la compasión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _gracias a una eminencia médica inesperada logro salvarse de perder su pierna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _no realmente, ya que Dulcea ayudo a la recuperación de Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _ahora tuvieron un poco de descanso y una aclaración sobre lo sucedido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _nunca debes decir eso, es la regla de las caricaturas y de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _ahora uno más tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _¿y qué tal esta? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _lo consideraría alguien de respeto por haber llegado tan lejos en una sola habilidad, reconociendo su valor y determinación, así como el nunca haberse rendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _por suerte Dulcea encontró un modo de intervenir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _pregúntale a Odd, quien se detuvo a comprar una, además de un refresco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, Marie Caster, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Kid Shooter, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser30000000, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Franco, Gokash Z, Marco Sorairo, Hiruma Demon, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Espadachín de la Luz, Raft, Hamon, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Gappy Joestar, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Nero Metallic, Doppio The Diavo, Regulus Leo, Edge Hell Razor, Wham Pillar One, Revolver, Dio The World, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, Marco Sorairo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Miedos

" _ **Tras vencer a Vendetta y a Daybreaker les llego la alarmante noticia de la condición de Discord, afortunadamente, una eminencia médica se encargó de salvarle la pierna en esos momentos, siendo nada más y nada menos que Dulcea, quien lo atendió y evito que le amputaran su pierna, después de eso, Sunset y Twilight terminaron con su conversación pendiente, aunque ambas quieren estar juntas, la hija de Shen sabe que todavía tiene un deber que cumplir, el cual es derrotar al Undead World de una vez por todas, por lo que su relación no será posible, al menos no por el momento, una vez que la guerra termine podrían estar juntas, pero hasta entonces, deberán ser únicamente amigas, una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Miedos**

El día comenzaba en Angel Grove, aunque en esos momentos nos centramos en el parque, más específicamente en la zona especializada para los deportes como la patineta, patines, entre otros, ya que ahí es donde se encontraban Odd y Spike, esperando al tercer chico del grupo.

-Ya se tardó ¿no crees?-pregunto Spike mirando para todos lados-es raro que él llegue tarde-.

-Normalmente no me preocuparía, pero como bien dices, es muy raro que él…ahí viene-señalo Odd.

Efectivamente, Kenneth acababa de llegar, pero se podía notar que se encontraba bastante cabizbajo, hecho que sus dos amigos notaron, no era normal verlo en ese estado, realmente era raro ver a Kenneth tan preocupado, por lo que no tardaron en acercarse a él.

-Hola Kenneth-saludo Spike sonriéndole.

-Hola-respondió Kenneth, pero aún se veía sumamente preocupado y cabizbajo.

-Oye ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Spike mirando a su amigo fijamente, realmente no le gustaba ver a sus amigos en ese estado tan triste-te vez muy mal ¿ocurrió algo malo acaso?-.

-No es eso…es solo que…mi hermano viene a verme-explico Kenneth.

Odd hizo un gesto de comprensión, mientras que Spike se quedaba más confundido que antes-No sabía que tenías un hermano-observo el chico sorprendido.

-Mi hermano mayor de hecho-confirmo Kenneth.

-Eso explica mucho de tu actitud-dijo Odd cruzado de brazos y dejando a Spike con más confusión aun-es cierto, tú no conoces a Don-.

-Mi hermano es alguien…sumamente exitoso, realmente lo es, un gran abogado, todos lo respetan y lo quieren, enorgulleció mucho a mis padres, pero…siempre ha sido bastante duro conmigo, quiere que yo siga sus pasos y me convierta en un abogado más o incluso estaría de acuerdo en que me vuelva un contador-explico Kenneth con fastidio-realmente odio eso, pero él está convencido que es el mejor camino a seguir y por más que trato de hacerle entender…-.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que él se preocupa por ti y solo quiere ayudarte, Shining Armor siempre hace lo mismo por mí-aseguro Spike sonriéndole de forma comprensiva y amistosa.

-Ojala fuera así en realidad-dijo Kenneth con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis acababa de llamar a todas sus tropas a la sala del trono, donde la Emperatriz caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente molesta-¡Todos ustedes son patéticos!-grito con furia-¡Hace mucho que no se les ocurre un buen plan para acabar con los Rangers, yo he estado haciendo todo el trabajo! ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ustedes puede idear un plan que sea digno de mí poderío e ingenio?-pregunto Necrosis con fastidio.

-Yo tengo un plan Emperatriz-aseguro Belial dando un paso al frente y captando la atención de Necrosis.

-Muy bien, pues dímelo y más vale que sea ingenioso, de lo contrario te pondré a practicar con Lilim-advirtió Necrosis.

-Le aseguro que quedara más que complacida-con un chasquido de sus dedos, Belial hizo aparecer a su monstruo-le presento a Nightmare-presento Belial mostrando a su nuevo monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia de un espectro salido de pesadillas, un hombre alto, de pelo negro, piel verde marrón, ojos rojos con pupilas amarillas, llevaba un traje de color negro y una capa corta, misma que le llegaba a la cintura, la cual tenía algunas puntas filosas, sostenía en un mano derecha un orbe de color violeta oscuro, mismo que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

-Veo que es un monstruo bastante interesante-dijo Necrosis-pero ¿Qué se supone que hace?-pregunto con tono impaciente.

-Le haré una demostración-Belial le ordeno a Nightmare que usara su poder, disparándole al primero que vio, siendo Yabaiba.

-¡Oye espera no!-grito Yabaiba recibiendo el golpe directamente, lo que provoco que comenzara a gritar desesperadamente, pidiendo que dejaran de reírse de él, ese hecho dejo confundidos a todos los presentes y Belial tuvo que explicarles.

-El orbe de Nightmare atrapa a su víctima en una pesadilla eterna, revela sus mayores temores y los usa en su contra-explico Belial sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¿En serio ese es tu plan?-pregunto Diagon-como si ya no se hubiera hecho antes-.

Necrosis lo acallo con un movimiento de su mano-Esto es divertido y no hay nada de malo en los clásicos, está bien, más vale que no falles-advirtio Necrosis y Belial asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Kenneth esperaba a su hermano mayor, el cual no tardó en aparecer, se trataba de un joven de piel algo bronceada, cabello corto y muy bien peinado, usando un traje elegante, llevaba en su mano derecha un maletín.

-Hola Kenneth-saludo su hermano.

-¡Don!-grito Kenneth corriendo a saludarlo, pese a lo nervioso que estaba, pudo más la alegría de ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo-me da gusto verte otra vez-.

-A mí también-reconoció Don-es una lástima que sea en un lugar como este-señalo y Kenneth no pudo evitar pensar "y ahí va"-ya hemos hablado de esto, tienes que pensar en el futuro, debes buscar la manera de poder ingresar a la universidad para poder estudiar derecho y contaduría-.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me gustan esas cosas-dijo Kenneth-a mí me aburren mucho todo eso-.

-No se trata de divertirse, sino de buscar algo que te pueda sostener, algo que te ayude a cuidar de una familia, eso es lo que debes procurar y no perder el tiempo en cosas como estas…-de pronto, una explosión capto la atención de ambos-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Don confundido y alarmado.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de pase algo peor-indico Kenneth y Don asintió, comenzando a correr, Kenneth lo siguió un momento y al ver que estaba a cierta distancia, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección del ataque.

Don se detuvo de golpe, al sentir algo extraño tras su espalda, al voltear vio a Kenneth corriendo en dirección contraria-¿A dónde va?-pregunto confundido y comenzó a seguirlo.

Kenneth llego a la zona de la batalla, donde sus amigos ya se encontraban presentes, luchando contra Nightmare y fue cuando algo llamo su atención, mucha gente estaba tendida en el suelo, gritando muchas cosas, que eran perseguidos por monstruos, que reprobaban en algo, que ocurría una desgracia, etc.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó extrañado.

-¡Enano transfórmate de una buena vez!-grito Aria molesta, al tiempo que era derribada por un golpe de parte de Nightmare.

-No era necesario que me llamaras así-dijo Kenneth, justo cuando Don llegaba-¡Guardián Serpiente!-invoco transformándose y dejando a Don sorprendido.

-¿Kenneth? No lo puedo creer…-expreso sorprendido y ocultándose para evitar ser visto.

Kenneth no tardo en unirse a la contienda, derribando a Nightmare con una patada-¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano?-pregunto Odd tras colocarse a su lado.

-Igual que siempre, no parece entender que no me gusta nada de lo que espera que haga-respondió Kenneth.

Nightmare se rio divertido al escuchar eso-¡No sé qué pasa con tu hermano, pero te aseguro que eso es nada comparado a lo que yo voy a hacerte!-declaro preparando su orbe, pero…

-¡Ya veremos qué tanta suerte tienes!-grito Sunset apareciendo y dándole un golpe con su espada, al tiempo que Starlight y Aria le disparaban con mucha rapidez, provocando que rodara por el suelo, momento que los tres Rangers varones aprovecharon para atacarlo entre los tres.

Tras recibir esos ataques, Nightmare retrocedió y al verse superado-¡Esto no se quedara así!-aseguro retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Vaya, eso fue realmente extraño-dijo Starlight mirando a la gente preocupada, cuando el sonido de las ambulancias captaron la atención de todos.

-Parece que los paramédicos vienen en camino, lo mejor será volver al Árbol de la Vida a encontrar una solución-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-Muy bien, yo iré con mi hermano, seguramente me va a dar un regaño por haberme separado de él-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

-Mucha suerte-le deseo Odd.

Kenneth no tardó en llegar a donde se encontró con su hermano y ahora lo buscaba por todos lados, pero no lo veía, fue cuando Don salió de detrás de un árbol-Oye Ranger Azul-aquella llamada tomo por sorpresa a Kenneth-creo que debemos hablar al respecto-agrego sonriendo.

Tras eso, Kenneth le conto todo lo que pudo sobre cómo se convirtió en Ranger, con excepción de quienes eran los demás, así como la manera en que obtuvo sus poderes y porque lo eligieron a él, cuando hubo terminado, Don solo tenía una cosa que decir.

-Vaya, mi hermano es un Power Ranger, el Ranger Azul, realmente no me esperaba algo como eso-dijo Don-bueno, no es el trabajo que esperaba para ti, pero creo que no hay nada más honorable y bueno que ayudar a las personas, siendo un Ranger es el mejor camino que puedes tener-.

-Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti-reconoció Kenneth sonriendo un poco, pero todavía tenía algunas dudas en su interior.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Belial se presentó ante Necrosis con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro-¡Debió estar ahí para verlo eminencia! La ciudad es un caos total gracias al poder de Nightmare, la gente está muerta de miedo en estos momentos-aseguro Belial.

-¡Olvida a los ciudadanos!-exclamo Necrosis molesta-¡Dime a cuantos Rangers atrapaste en sus temores!-.

-Ah…bueno…yo…-Belial no sabía que responderle y de hecho, no estaba seguro de querer responder a esa pregunta, hecho que notaron sus compañeros, los cuales se alejaron un poco para estar más seguros.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¡Vuelve a la Tierra y más vale que esta vez también atrapes a los Rangers en sus miedos o le ordenare a Nightmare que lance su hechizo sobre ti!-amenazo Necrosis.

-¡Si señora!-reverencio Belial con mucha rapidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se encontraba explicándoles a los Rangers lo que sabían hasta el momento sobre ese monstruo-Su nombre es Nightmare y se especializa en hacer realidad los peores temores de las personas, temores que solo ellos pueden ver, por ese motivo hay mucha gente que está al borde de la histeria-explico su mentora.

-¿Hay algún modo de liberarlos del trance?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-De hecho hay dos; la primera es que la persona debe tener una gran fuerza de voluntad y el valor para enfrentar su temor, una vez que lo consigue puede destruir la ilusión-explico Dulcea.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?-pregunto Starlight.

-Destruyendo el orbe que sostiene en su mano, esa es la fuente de todo su poder, si lo destruyen entonces liberaran a todas las personas que mantiene atrapadas-respondió Dulcea, más antes de continuar, Kenneth hizo acto de aparición.

-Maestra Dulcea ¿podemos hablar…a solas por favor?-pregunto el Ranger Azul y Dulcea asintió, indicándoles a los demás que les dieran privacidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Don estaba hablando en esos momentos por teléfono con sus padres, diciéndoles que Kenneth lo había sorprendido, claro que sin contarles ni revelarles la otra identidad de su hermano-Si, creo que él estará bien, realmente no necesita que lo esté presionando para que busque una carrera, claro que iré a cenar antes de irme, hace tiempo que no como tus delicias mamá, por supuesto, yo llevare algo de tomar, te quiero, adiós-Don colgó y cuando se dispuso a retirarse.

-Hola nueva víctima-saludo Nightmare apareciendo ante él y disparándole el rayo con su orbe, provocando que quedara atrapado en su pesadilla-esto seguramente atraerá a esos payasos de colores-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Kenneth ya le había contado a Dulcea lo que paso y aunque al principio su mentora sugirió borrar su memoria, este se negó-Es solo que…me da gusto que lo sepa, siento que por fin me respeta-revelo Kenneth.

Dulcea lo miro con ternura y comprensión-Te aseguro que te respeta por más cosas que solo ser un Ranger y arriesgar tu vida para salvar a otros-dijo Dulcea.

Kenneth se rio-Lo siento maestra, no quiero faltarte al respeto, pero realmente no conoces a mi hermano-dijo con pesar.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero dime ¿Qué tanto lo conoces tú a él?-pregunto Dulcea y esta vez, Kenneth se quedó en silencio, pensando en que respuesta darle a su mentora.

-No mucho en realidad…de hecho, casi nunca hemos convivido muy bien que digamos, cuando yo nací él ya estaba en preparatoria y bueno…se fue a la universidad y casi no congeniamos-reconoció el Ranger Azul.

-Entonces ¿no crees que primero debes conocer a alguien para saber lo que él piensa de ti?-pregunto Dulcea y Kenneth guardo silencio una vez más.

Antes de que la charla pudiera continuar, al esfera se vio envuelta en energía maligna, señal de que el Undead World volvió a las andadas, rápidamente, todos se dirigieron a ver lo que ocurría.

-Volvió, será mejor que se encarguen de esto, pero seas cuidadosos-advirtio Dulcea y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los Rangers dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al llegar, encontraron a la gente gritando de miedo y entre ellos al hermano de Kenneth-¡Don!-grito el Ranger Azul preocupado.

Nightmare hizo acto de aparición ante ellos-Ya era tiempo de que aparecieran patéticos Rangers-dijo sonriendo cruelmente-esperaba que llegaran para que comenzara lo divertido ¡Zombis!-los soldados que hicieron acto de aparición esta vez fueron algo que dejo a los Rangers sin habla y no porque se vieran temibles, sino porque…

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-cuestiono Aria molesta, ya que los Zombis estaban vestidos con pijamas, gorros de dormir y armados con almohadas.

-Seguramente ya se les acabaron las ideas-dijo Odd-yo me encargo, después de todo ¿Qué tanto daño pueden hacer unas almohadas?-apenas Odd pregunto esto, uno de los Zombis le dio un golpe con la almohada, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡Odd!-gritaron todos.

-Ay…esa almohadas no son suavecitas…-dijo adolorido por el tremendo golpe que recibió en el cuerpo, hecho que divirtió mucho a Nightmare.

-¡Eres patético!-se burló lanzando su hechizo sobre Odd, el cual se protegió con sus brazos, pero el rayo lo golpeo de lleno.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido, cuando escucho un gruñido, mismo que parecía venir de varias direcciones-¡Ay no! ¡Tú no!-grito alarmado al ver frente a él a aquel enorme San Bernardo que lo persiguió hace algunos días, incluso meses, solo que esta vez sus ojos eran rojizos y de su boca salía espuma, lo que significaba una sola cosa; rabia-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te me acerques!-grito tan fuerte como pudo antes de que el "perro" se lanzara sobre él.

Los demás Rangers solo veían a Odd mover sus brazos de un lado a otro y gritando incoherencias, Spike quiso ayudarlo, pero recibió de lleno el rayo de Nightmare, mismo que le hizo ver su peor pesadilla, el hecho de que Applejack terminara con él por haber sido participe en el daño de Rarity, asegurando que ella también tenía culpa y que por eso debían terminar.

-¡Chicos resistan! ¡No se dejen influenciar!-grito Starlight recibiendo también el rayo de Nightmare-¡No! ¡NO! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡NO ESTOY MUERTA! ¡NO ESTOY MUERTA!-gritaba aterrada.

-Al parecer el mayor temor de esa Ranger es ser enterrada viva, me pregunto qué tipo de pesadillas tendrán ustedes tres-sentencio disparando su rayo contra los tres Rangers restantes, quienes por estar tendiendo a sus amigos no pudieron evadirlo, pero Nightmare se llevó una sorpresa-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ustedes no están temblando de miedo?-cuestiono mirando a Sunset y Aria.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-gruño Aria-nosotras ya hemos vivido nuestras mayores pesadillas-.

-Así que tu rayo no tiene efecto en nosotros-aseguro Sunset.

-Que impresionante, pero veamos que tal les va con los Zombis ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas de nuevo.

Kenneth veía su mayor temor, en el cual su hermano constantemente lo llamaba la vergüenza de la familia y que nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado si seguía como hasta ahora, Kenneth trataba de no escuchar, pero las palabras de su "hermano" realmente le dolían y mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba lo que pasaba y se alarmo-Sunset y Aria no podrán solas contra esto, tengo que hacer algo-colocándose en posición de loto, Dulcea comenzó a concentrarse-"Rangers, pueden vencer esto, recuerden, no es real, no dejen que el miedo los domine a ustedes, domínenlo y demuestren su valor"-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Las palabras de Dulcea llegaron a los Rangers como un eco y fue Kenneth el primero en reaccionar, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Dulcea antes de la batalla, al tiempo que "Don" se acercaba a él y con una mirada intimidante, así como también cargada de reproche.

-¿Tienes algo que decir fracasado?-pregunto el espectro y Kenneth lo miro, respiro profundamente y dijo sus palabras.

-Estoy feliz con la vida que he escogido-dijo sin duda en su voz, dejando a "Don" con mirada inexpresiva, para luego alejarse y sonreír.

-Lo sé-dijo orgulloso y Kenneth salió de su pesadilla.

-Cielos, eso fue intenso-reconoció Kenneth al ver que sus amigas estaban en peligro, mientras que Nightmare se encontraba distraído disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¡Acábenlas Zombis y demuestran lo que el miedo puede lograr!-ordeno Nightmare riéndose, cuando de pronto.

-¡Oye feo! ¡Toma esto!-grito Kenneth apareciendo y dándole un golpe con fuerza al orbe con su lanza, misma que destruyo en pedazos.

-¡No! ¡Mi orbe!-grito impactado, con el orbe destruido, la gente pudo salir de esa horrible pesadilla-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo escapaste de mi pesadilla?-cuestiono Nightmare molesto.

-Porque recordé que solo era eso, un mal sueño o una pesadilla y ahora es el momento de que tú entres a la tuya-advirtió Kenneth.

Al momento, los otros Rangers salieron de sus pesadillas gracias a la acción de Kenneth, al igual que las personas, lo que dejo a Nightmare en un predicamento-Veamos qué tan rudo eres sin esa patética esfera-explico Aria tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Lamentaras haber dicho eso!-declaro Nightmare lanzando un rayo contra los Rangers, quienes se protegieron con sus armas, lo que provoco una cortina de humo que no dejaba ver nada-¡Ese fue su fin!-declaro riéndose, en especial cuando el humo se disipo y de los Rangers no había rastro alguno-¡Nadie puede vencer a las pesadillas!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Modo Guardián!-se escuchó desde el cielo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Nightmare dirigiendo su vista hacia el aire.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Los Rangers aparecieron en el cielo con su segundo nivel activado-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-grito Kenneth, al tiempo que Odd y Spike le daban un golpe con sus armas.

Las siguientes en atacar fueron Aria y Starlight, quien le disparo varias flechas, al tiempo que Aria corría y barriéndose le dio un golpe con su espada, momento que Sunset y Kenneth aprovecharon para atacarlo de dos flancos, dándole varios golpe con sus armas, para luego atacarlo con una patada.

Nightmare rodo por el suelo y cuando se levantó, solo pudo ver a los Rangers correr hacia él-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-cuestiono.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en los seis rayos de luz, impactando con fuerza sobre Nightmare, que grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, explotando y encontrándose con su final, mientras los Rangers posaban en señal de triunfo.

-Te lo dije, era tu pesadilla-aseguro Kenneth sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Belial tuvo que salir corriendo del salón del trono cuando Necrosis le disparo varios rayos debido a la furia que sentía-¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué no hay nadie que pueda idear un plan que finalmente me haga obtener lo que quiero?-cuestiono molesta.

-Yo tengo uno mi Emperatriz-dijo Sheer-y no solo obtendrá una gran victoria, sino que finalmente tendrá en sus manos a Sunset-.

-Ya está comenzando a gustarme eso, pero más vale que esta vez no fallen-advirtió Necrosis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Con la crisis resuelta, los Rangers pudieron dejar a Kenneth y a Don hablando, lo hacían de cosas triviales y fue cuando Don confeso algo-¿Sabes qué fue lo que vi cuando me dispararon ese rayo? Mi mayor temor era que no fueras feliz y creí que como no vivías la vida a mi manera no eras feliz-reconoció.

-¿En serio?-.

-Pero me has demostrado que puedes vivir la vida a tu manera, me siento realmente orgulloso de ti y no lo digo solo porque…ya sabes-aseguro Don.

-Gracias, realmente significa mucho para mí que digas eso-aseguro Kenneth abrazando a su hermano y viceversa.

Algunas veces el Undead World podía ayudar a las personas de manera inconsciente, si Necrosis supiera eso…

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un monstruo de pesadillas, un hermano juicioso, pero una reconciliación que solo traerá mejoras al futuro de una familia"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _pobre Tenazas, realmente la quería mucho y como termino la pobre langosta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _ya la he probado, pero prefiero la clásica, después de todo, a veces los clásicos son mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _Necrosis aún no se ha rendido y no se detendrá hasta lograr sus objetivos, donde su madre fallo, ella triunfara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _claro, siempre estoy dispuesto a aclarar cualquier clase de duda que tengan, siempre y cuando no les dé Spoiler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ya veo, supongo que puedo aceptarla, ya que será el enfrentamiento final, veamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _y volvemos con los ataques del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _esa es precisamente la idea, dejarlos con la incógnita hasta que llegue el momento del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ciertamente, si Aria siguiera en la escuela y tuviera que hacer ese trabajo, Odd no estaría a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pudo hacerlo, pero las palabras de Sunset la detuvieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _eso es cierto, realmente uno nunca espera la visita más aterradora de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _por ahora solo serán amigas, Sunset no puede darse el lujo de otra cosa ¿no te recuerda a alguien? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The LAV:** _realmente lo necesitaban y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _aunque Discord se llevó un buen susto cuando despertó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _descuida, a veces pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _ciertamente, así que ve esperando caídas de enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Sunset tiene que marcar sus prioridades y el Undead World es la principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _debo decir que hubo un tiempo en que ese tipo de comentarios me molestaban (cuando mi papá enfermo). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _puedes esperar muchas cosas, ya que Necrosis tiene un plan para obtener lo que quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _los panteones son los lugares en donde yo prefiero no estar, realmente no me gustan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, The LAV, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Marco Sorairo, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Virus Mortal

" _ **El hermano mayor de Kenneth llego a visitarlo, hecho que le preocupo mucho, ya que su hermano es sumamente juicioso y siempre le decía que debía seguir sus pasos para lograr algo en la vida, en esos momentos, el Undead World envió a un monstruo llamado Nightmare, el cual hacía realidad los temores de sus víctimas, incluso el hermano de Kenneth y el propio Ranger Azul, además de Starlight, Spike y Odd se vieron afectados por su hechizo, afortunadamente, Kenneth logro encontrar la fuerza para liberarse del control de Nightmare, consiguiendo destruir el orbe de Nightmare y salvando a sus amigos, además de su hermano y los ciudadanos, tras la caída de Nightmare, la relación de Kenneth y su hermano mejor, pero…un nuevo peligro amenaza"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Virus Mortal**

Era una noche fresca en la ciudad de Angel Grove, Sunset acababa de salir a hacer algunas compras y ahora volvía en su motocicleta a casa, pero antes había hablado con Aria, ya que su querida prima quería encargarle algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, burbujas de jabón para baño, en serio le encantaba tomar un baño de burbujas, realmente te relajaba.

La peli fuego ya se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, cuando escucho un grito, ya que se detuvo un momento cuando la luz del semáforo se volvió roja y al mirar hacia una esquina, vio a dos hombres atacando a una mujer, la cual gritaba de manera desesperada que alguien la ayudara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sunset se lanzó contra ellos a toda velocidad, provocando que los hombres se quitaran de su camino, al tiempo que la líder de los Rangers se detenía y bajaba de su moto, corriendo al lado de la mujer.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto acercándose a ella con mucha preocupación.

-Yo estoy bien, pero la pregunta es…si tú lo estarás-dijo la mujer de forma siniestra.

Antes de que Sunset supiera de qué hablaba, los dos hombres la sujetaron por la espalda, revelándose como un par de Zombis, al tiempo que la mujer arremetía contra ella, abriendo su boca y mordiéndola justo en el cuello.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su hogar, Aria ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse y a preocuparse, no era normal que Sunset se retrasara tanto cuando iba de compras y si lo hacía siempre le avisaba que llegaría un poco tarde, eso la preocupo un poco, pero siendo como era, trataba de ocultar su preocupación con enojo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ya era hora de que…-Aria se quedó callada al ver a su prima ingresar a su hogar, con una mano en su cuello.

-Ayúdame…-fue todo lo que la peli fuego pudo decir antes de caer al suelo desmayada, hecho que alarmo a la Ranger Negro, que corrió a su lado y la sujeto en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de la herida en su cuello.

-Mierda-rápidamente contacto a su mentora-Dulcea, tenemos un problema, Sunset fue atacada por alguna extraña criatura-.

-"¿Crees poder traerla al Árbol de la Vida?"-pregunto Dulcea.

-Lo dudo mucho, no creo que sea buena idea moverla-respondió Aria.

-"Entendido, voy para allá"-respondió Dulcea preparándose para dirigirse a casa de las dos Dragonas.

Una vez que Aria llevo a Sunset a su cama, prosiguió a llamar a los otros-¡Oigan inútiles! ¡Más vale que dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo y vengan cuanto antes a mi casa! ¡Sunset fue atacada!-informo Aria a los demás Rangers.

-"¿Cómo?"-exclamo Starlight.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-pregunto Kenneth alarmado.

-"¿Era necesario decirnos "inútiles"?-pregunto Spike tratando de aligerar el ambiente y la preocupación que sentía.

-"¿Darth Vader es el padre de Luke?"-exclamo Odd, dejando a Aria con una mirada muy seria y asesina.

-Tienes suerte de que tenga otras cosas que pensar-gruño la Ranger Negro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba sentada en su trono esperando el informe de su nuevo monstruo, mismo que no tardó en aparecer, parecía una gárgola humanoide del género femenino, su piel era de un color similar a la de Twilight, solo que más oscura, su cabello era rojo y corto, con un par de alas y una poderosa cola, así como una mirada intimidante en su rostro, al verla llegar, Necrosis se levantó de su trono.

-Ah Demona, si has vuelto debe ser porque tu misión se cumplió ¿no es verdad?-pregunto la Emperatriz.

-Totalmente eminencia, su plan está saliendo tal como esperaba-informo Demona haciendo una reverencia.

-Excelente, la primera parte del plan ha comenzado, ahora tenemos que continuar con lo que sigue, debemos asegurarnos de que los Rangers reciban la sorpresa de sus vidas, así que vuelve a la ciudad y continúa con tu misión-indico Necrosis.

-En seguida majestad-abriendo sus poderosas alas, Demona se retiró del lugar, dejando a Necrosis con una sonrisa despiadada.

-Me muero de ganas por ver la sorpresa que los Rangers tendrán cuando esto termine-expreso riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Después de recibir el llamado de Aria, los Rangers no tardaron mucho en llegar, encontrando a Dulcea atendiendo a Sunset, Starlight había sugerido llamar a Celestia y a Twilight, pero Aria se negó, con la primera porque todavía estaba cuidando de Discord, a quien todavía no daban de alta y no debían preocuparla más, y con Twilight…bueno, la peli violeta no era del agrado total de Aria.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado.

-Fue mordida por un vampiro-respondió Dulcea, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos-pero no fue cualquier vampiro, sino uno del tipo virus, por decirlo de alguna forma-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Spike con preocupación.

-Los vampiros generalmente beben la sangre de sus víctimas y en ocasiones pueden convertirlas en vampiros, siempre y cuando estas beban también su sangre, pero los vampiros que son del tipo virus no beben la sangre, su mordida es más parecida a la de los Zombis, ya que infectan la sangre y luego los transforman en vampiros del mismo tipo-explico Dulcea.

-Eso no suena para nada bien-dijo Kenneth.

-Y se va a poner peor-intervino Odd-estoy recibiendo mensajes que dicen que muchas personas han aparecido tendidas en la calle y con marcas de mordidas en sus cuellos-.

-Parece que el Undead World quiere aumentar su ejército de otro modo-dijo Starlight con seriedad-tenemos que detenerlo antes de que consiga su objetivo-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Sunset?-pregunto Spike.

Aria guardo silencio un momento y miro a los Rangers-Ella querría que nos ocupáramos de la amenaza y eso es lo que haremos, yo los guiare-ante aquella declaración, se hizo un largo silencio.

-Por alguna razón eso me asusta más que cualquier otra cosa-dijo Kenneth preocupado y Aria gruño.

-Rangers, si destruyen al vampiro que origino todo esto habrán curado a todas sus víctimas, pero deben hacerlo antes de que amanezca o la infección se habrá completado-advirtió Dulcea.

-Sin presiones-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-¡Morfosis! ¡Guardián Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-.

-Buena suerte Rangers-les deseo Dulcea mientras continuaba atendiendo a Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Demona volaba sobre la ciudad, dirigiéndose al cementerio de la ciudad, donde la maligna criatura se dispuso a cumplir con la tarea de Necrosis, ya había mordido a más personas en su viaje a ese sitio, ahora solo pensaba en donde iría a comer después, había tantas opciones.

-¡Oye!-un grito capto su atención y al voltear se topó con los Rangers.

-Vaya, estaba comenzando a preguntarme cuando aparecerían los héroes en pijama multicolores-dijo Demona sonriendo de forma burlona-aunque me pregunto cómo pudieron encontrarme-.

-Eres una vampira que sirve a un ejército de No Muertos y este es un cementerio, no se necesita ser un genio para juntar las piezas-explico Kenneth.

Demona los miro fijamente, contándolos uno a uno-Algo no anda bien; Azul, Blanco, Amarillo, Verde y Negro, creo que les hace falta la más importante, su líder Roja, por cierto, su piel realmente es deliciosa-expuso Demona.

Al escuchar eso, Aria apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza-¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi prima!-bramo furiosa y preparándose para la batalla.

-Creo que debemos emparejar un poco el campo de batalla ¡Gremlins!-invoco Demona y los Gremlins que aparecieron tenían alas de murciélagos, como si fueran un tipo de vampiros mutantes.

-¡Eso no me parece que sea emparejar el campo de batalla!-acuso Odd.

-Demándenme ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Demona lanzando a sus tropas contra los Rangers, los cuales rugieron y atacaron a los Rangers.

Rápidamente, los Rangers comenzaron el contraataque en contra de los Gremlins, aunque tenían alas, estos no las usaban, ya que consideraban la batalla un juego y por tanto no creían que fuera necesario emplearlas, salvo uno que otro que si encontró uso en ellas, pero Starlight les disparo varias flechas de luz, al tiempo que Aria también les disparaba con su Blaster.

-Vaya, realmente son muy buenos-reconoció Demona-pero veamos cómo les va contra mí-abriendo sus poderosas alas, Demona embistió con fuerza a los Rangers, para luego elevarse en el aire y dispararle varios rayos de energía, los Rangers no lograron evadirlo a tiempo, saliendo disparados por los aires.

-¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar!-grito Aria dando un salto y tratando de atacarla con su espada, pero Demona lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio un golpe con su cola, provocando que la Ranger Negro cayera al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Aria! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Qué les pasa Rangers? ¡Parece que finalmente se encontraron con su peor rival!-declaro Demona riéndose y abriendo sus ojos de golpe les disparo un rayo con mucha potencia, enviándolos contra distintos lados del cementerio.

-¡Esto no es justo!-gruño Kenneth-¡Esa tipa puede volar y nosotros no!-agrego molesto.

Los demás también pensaron lo mismo, la única que podría enfrentarla era Sunset, con su Batallador, pero sin ella debían arreglársela y pronto, fue cuando sus comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Starlight.

-"No soy Dulcea, soy…Arisa"-respondió la mecánica, dejando sorprendidos a los Rangers-"ella me informo que estaban teniendo problemas y que…bueno, tal vez les pueda ayudar…hice algunas mejoras a sus motos…bueno…solo a la de la Ranger Negro…tal vez les pueda ayudar…"-.

-Deja de tartamudear y pongámonos en acción-indico Aria invocando la moto y subiendo a ella, para después comenzar a acelerar, hecho que divirtió a Demona, la villana solo se pudo reír.

-No importa lo que hagan, no podrán vencerme con sus juguetes-señalo sonriendo.

Aria acelero y escucho la indicación de Arisa-¡Moto Jet Dragón Activada!-invoco y su moto comenzó a transformarse, le salieron unas alas, así como también se alargó un poco, lo que provoco que la motocicleta pudiera volar como un jet, dejando sorprendida a Demona.

-¡No es justo!-grito molesta.

-¡Para mí ya es más que justo!-aseguro Aria comenzando a volar alrededor de Demona y dirigiéndose a ella, le disparo varios de sus rayos, mismos que Demona esquivo.

-¡Nadie me supera en el aire! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!-declaro comenzando a perseguir a Aria.

-¡Ve por ella Aria!-animo Spike.

Aria y Demona comenzaron una carrera aérea, para luego comenzar a dispararse mutuamente en un intento por derribarse una a la otra, Demona aumento su velocidad, creyendo que la había superado, pero para su sorpresa, la moto de Aria resulto ser más veloz, logrando darle un golpe con fuerza en un costado, sacándola de equilibrio.

La Ranger Negro giro en el aire y apunto hacia Demona-¡Láser Fuego!-invoco disparando su rayo y dándole directamente a Demona, que cayó al suelo empujada por el rayo, estrellándose de manera muy violenta y provocando una gran explosión, mientras Aria aterrizaba triunfante.

-¡Eso es!-gritaron los demás corriendo a su lado.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-declaro Odd sumamente animado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Realmente es una motocicleta única-reconoció Starlight cruzándose de brazos.

-Debo admitirlo niña, realmente me sorprendiste-dijo Aria con seriedad, provocando que Arisa se sonrojara un poco en su taller.

Justo en ese instante, Tsue hizo acto de aparición de nuevo-Creo que están celebrando demasiado pronto Rangers ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un Titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y provocando que Demona regresara en su forma gigante.

-¿Ahora que van a hacer Rangers?-pregunto desafiante y riéndose.

-¡No debiste preguntar eso! ¡Dragón Espectral Despierta!-invoco Aria y su poderoso Dragón hizo acto de aparición-¡Megazord Amazona Activado!-.

Amazona encaro a Demona, que solo se rio divertida al ver que un solo Megazord la desafiaba-¡Realmente les hace falta su querida líder, pero no se preocupen, cuando ella se haya convertido en sirvienta de la Emperatriz ustedes pronto se unirán a ella!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

Amazona contraataco y ambas chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una contienda de fuerza por ver quien dominaba primero, las fuerzas de ambas estaban muy igualadas, incluso Demona tuvo que reconocerlo, pero entonces, la vampiresa uso su cola para enredarla a la pierna de Amazona y derribarla de un tirón, la Megazord cayó al suelo y Demona comenzó a pisotearla con fuerza.

-¡No podrás vencerme sola niña tonta!-se burló Demona.

-¿Quién dice que está sola?-antes de que Demona reaccionara, Kenneth apareció en la Serpiente, que lanzo varias mordidas contra el cuerpo de Demona, logrando que retrocediera, para después abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-bramo antes de ser embestida por Hada, que la tiro al suelo, mientras ella se colocaba de pie y lista para el combate.

Cuando Demona se levantó, León apareció rugiendo y la mordió en el brazo derecho, Demona intento quitárselo con su otra mano, pero Cocodrilo no tardó en aparecer y morderla en su otro brazo, lo que hizo que Demona hiciera muecas de dolor, comenzando una contienda por liberarse de sus atacantes, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir gracias a que giro a gran velocidad, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Ya verán!-abriendo sus ojos, disparo unos rayos contra los Zords, dándoles directamente, pero fue el momento para que Amazona reapareciera y de un salto le diera una serie de poderosas patadas, estrellándola de nuevo contra el suelo.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, el sol ya casi sale!-grito Starlight alarmada al ver que los primeros rayos del día estaban a punto de salir.

-¡Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y acabemos con ella de una puta vez!-ordeno Aria con fiereza y los Rangers asintieron.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Demona volvió a levantarse y miro a los Rangers con odio-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes aunque sea lo último que haga, no seré derrotada por un montón de mocosos cuando no tienen a su líder guiándolos!-bramo furiosa.

-¡Tal vez Sunset no esté con nosotros en estos momentos, pero sé que ella nos está guiando en espíritu y por ese motivo no vamos a rendirnos!-aseguro Aria y junto a los demás se prepararon para la contienda final.

Demona disparo una llamarada de sus fauces, misma que Amazona logro resistir al tiempo que avanzaba contra ella, fue cuando Serpiente hizo acto de aparición, enredando su cuerpo en el cuerpo de la vampiresa, dejándola inmóvil, para después morderle el cuello con fuerza.

-¡A ver si te gusta que te muerdan el pescuezo!-señalo Kenneth.

Hada dio un salto y un giro, dándole una patada con fuerza en la cara, tirándole sus colmillos, momento que Serpiente aprovecho para soltarse-¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo la vampiresa llevándose ambas manos a la boca adolorida.

El León lanzo un rugido y de un poderoso salto la mordió, araño y golpeo con su cola, provocando que Demona cayera al suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse, fue cuando el Cocodrilo rugió y la mordió de un costado, haciendo el temible Giro de la Muerte la envió por los aires, donde Amazona la intercepto con un golpe de su Lanza.

-¡Lanza de la Oscuridad! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria lanzando el golpe final contra Demona, dándole directamente.

La vampiresa lanzo un grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo y explotando, encontrándose con su final, mientras los Rangers posaban en señal de triunfo, en cuando Demona fue destruida, todas las víctimas que fueron mordidas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, incluyendo a Sunset.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupada y adolorida del cuello.

-Tranquila, ya estas mejor-aseguro Dulcea sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Tras su victoria en contra de Demona, los Rangers volvieron rápidamente a casa de Sunset para verificar que se encontraba bien, por fortuna, Dulcea ya la había revisado y todo parecía estar normal, su pulso, su sangre, todo.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo Rangers-felicito Dulcea.

-Gracias chicos, en verdad les agradezco que me hayan salvado a mí y a toda esa gente-dijo Sunset sonriéndoles.

-Oye, no tienes que agradecerlo-dijo Kenneth sonriéndole con mucha estima.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Spike con seguridad en su voz.

-Lo importante es que tú y todas esas personas que fueron mordidas se recuperen-aseguro Starlight.

-Además esta misión nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de algo-dijo Odd captando la atención de todos.

-¿De qué exactamente?-pregunto Sunset mirando al rubio.

-De que Aria…-antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar su frase, Aria lo sujeto del cuello con mucha fuerza, dejándolo callado.

-Si dices algo sobre lo que paso en esa batalla te perseguiré hasta en tus peores pesadillas y te torturare de maneras que no creerás que son humanamente posibles-amenazo Aria con una mirada que indicaba claramente que no estaba bromeando ni siquiera un poco.

-Ok…ok…lo entiendo…-dijo Odd comenzando a ponerse morado, por lo que Aria lo soltó y suspiro.

-Si me disculpan, creo que quiero darme el baño que me quedo pendiente, si valoran sus vidas no me molestaran-advirtió Aria ingresando al tocador y comenzado a desvestirse, para finalmente entrar en la tina, relajarse y disfrutar del baño.

-Cielos, en serio se nota que es tu prima-dijo Kenneth algo espantado.

Dulcea se rio ante se comentario y Sunset puso mala cara, pero después miro a su mentora-Entonces Dulcea ¿ya me encuentro mejor?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-Todo parece indicar que sí, al igual que el resto de los ciudadanos que fueron mordidos por Demona, tus amigos consiguieron destruirla antes de que la infección se completara, en serio tienes muy buenos amigos-dijo Dulcea y los chicos se sonrojaron-y ustedes también lo hicieron bien, a pesar de no contar con su líder lograron salir adelante y una vez más salieron victoriosos, creo que tengo que felicitar también a Arisa, ya que esa Moto Jet que creo realmente fue muy efectiva-.

-¡Y yo quiero pedirle una Moto Patineta!-declaro Odd emocionado y provocando las risas de todos.

Pero en medio de las risas, nadie se percató de que uno de los colmillos de Sunset se había hecho más afilado de lo normal, además de que su cuello, dos pequeñas marcas brillaban de manera indetectable, una señal de que el virus no estaba del todo fuera del cuerpo de la peli fuego.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba jugando con Lilim en esos momentos, cuando Sheer hizo acto de aparición-Vaya, espero que tengas buenas noticias, ya que te atreviste a interrumpir mi juego-dijo con tono amenazador.

-Por supuesto que se las tengo poderosa magnificencia-dijo Sheer-todo salió tal como lo esperábamos, los Rangers en verdad pensaron que Demona fue quien mordió a mi adorada Sunset, no saben que en realidad fui yo-revelo la chica riéndose.

-Excelente, esas son más que estupendas noticias, dime ¿en cuánto tiempo el virus estará listo para activarse en el cuerpo de mi futura muñeca favorita?-pregunto Necrosis, provocando una mirada de furia en Lilim.

-Como se trata de una Shimmer y lleva la llama de la vida en su interior mi virus tardara tiempo en consumirla por completo, se podría decir que tardara algunas semanas, incluso meses-al ver la mirada de Necrosis, rápidamente agrego-¡Pero una vez que haya sucumbido ante el virus podrá controlarla a voluntad, aunque ella ser muy poderosa y de buen corazón…y buen cuerpo!-esto último lo dijo babeando.

-¡Excelente! ¡Una vez que la tenga bajo mi control entonces será cuestión de tiempo para que lancemos el ataque final contra esos odiosos Power Rangers y mi venganza estará completa!-en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Niall y Cian, los cuales se acercaron al trono con actitud prepotente y algo pedante-vaya, ustedes dos sí que tienen agallas al atreverse a venir a mi palacio ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Tranquila Necrosis, vinimos aquí como amigos, no como enemigos-aseguro Cian, cuyas manos ahora estaban hechas de arcilla mágica, la cual le permitía cambiarlas de forma a lo que él quisiera hacer.

-Así es, hemos venido porque queremos ayudarla a destruir a los Power Rangers de una vez por todas-aseguro Niall mirando a la Emperatriz.

-Eso ya suena interesante y divertido-reconoció sonriendo de forma siniestra, el día estaba volviéndose más interesante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una trampa mortal ha sido desatada sobre Sunset y ahora, dos guerreros sin bando están de regreso ¿Cuál será el plan de estos dos enemigos?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, Reimi Orus, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Enya Berserk, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus (ambas son buenas opciones, elige la que más te agrade, después de todo, es tu personaje), Hades, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Franco, Marco Sorairo, Crimson Bullet, Ichiro Rider, Revolver, Iron Mario, Knight Shadow, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Espadachín de la Luz, Spectrum Prime, Hiruma Demon, Regulus Leo, White Killer 09, Nero Metallic, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Sentinel Fallen, Wham Pillar One, Josuke Joestar, Gappy Joestar, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Freedom Gundam 93, Ant, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Edge Hell Razor,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Hermanos y Enemigos

" _ **Una noche se convirtió en una misión y carrera contra el tiempo cuando Sunset fue atacada por un monstruo vampiro, mismo que ataco a otras personas en la ciudad, de acuerdo a Dulcea, si no lo destruían antes del amanecer, las personas mordidas se convertirían en vampiros al servicio del Undead World, por lo que liderados por Aria, los Rangers se dirigieron a enfrentar a este enemigo, a quien vencieron después de recibir la ayuda de Arisa, que mejoro la moto de Aria para darle un Modo Jet, gracias a esto, los Rangers fueron capaces de vencer a Demona, la vampiresa responsable de todo o al menos eso fue lo que creyeron, ya que resulto que fue Sheer quien mordió a Sunset ¿Cuáles serás las consecuencias de esto?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Hermanos y Enemigos**

Con un nuevo día comenzando en la ciudad de Angel Grove, las personas se dedicaban a lo suyo, descansar en un buen fin de semana, lo que para Sunset y sus amigos era grandioso, ya que ellos tenían pensado ir al parque acuático de la ciudad, realmente estaba haciendo mucho calor como para quedarse encerrados.

-Por supuesto, solo estoy esperando a que Aria regrese de su caminata diaria y nos iremos-aseguro Sunset hablando por teléfono-por supuesto que llegaremos a tiempo, si, no te preocupes, solo espero a Aria y nos vamos, adiós mamá-se despidió Sunset y fue cuando Aria hizo acto de aparición en una esquina.

La Ranger Negro caminaba por las calles y la peli fuego se dio cuenta de que mientras muchos le temían, adolescentes principalmente, quienes pensaron que podían invitarla a salir, ganándose una buena paliza de parte de ellos, otros como los niños la miraban con mucha admiración, ya que Aria los defendió de algunos bravucones en días pasados, aunque eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba, la Ranger Roja sabía que Aria realmente se sentía feliz ante la admiración de los niños.

-Buenos días señorita Aria-saludo uno de los vecinos de ambas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-gruño Aria molesta y el chico se asustó.

-Solo quería informarle que vamos a tener una fiesta el día de hoy, va a comenzar a las once y…bueno…quisiéramos saber si está de acuerdo-dijo el joven designado para la tarea, mientras sus amigos esperaban ocultos detrás de un auto, temblando de miedo y temiendo por la salud física de su amigo.

-Bien, pero más vale que termine antes de las 9 de la noche, porque si se pasa después de esa hora…-.

-¡Terminara a esa hora! ¡Lo juro!-aseguro su amigo.

-¿Y qué dicen ustedes?-pregunto mirando a los que estaban escondidos.

-¡Lo juramos!-gritaron rápidamente los tres chicos mirándola con mucho miedo, mientras su amigo corría rápidamente a donde se encontraban, Aria solo bufo con fastidio y les lanzo una mirada de advertencia con ciertos toques homicidas en sus ojos.

Cuando la Ranger Negro llego con su prima, esta se rio divertida-Parece que aun causas mucho temor en el vecindario-observo divertida.

-A veces tienes que mostrarles quien manda-dijo Aria con simplicidad-tu también pudiste haberlo hecho hace tiempo-agrego y Sunset se rio, recordando como Aria obtuvo ese reconocimiento y temor en el vecindario.

 **-Flashback-**

Ocurrió poco después de haber derrotado a uno de los monstruos del Undead World, ambas chicas estaban sumamente cansadas, lo único que querían hacer era recostarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente, habían conseguido su objetivo hasta que un intenso sonido capto la atención de ambas.

-¿Qué mierdas es eso?-cuestiono Aria furiosa.

-Parece que hay una fiesta en la casa de junto-explico Sunset sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta a esta maldita hora?-cuestiono de nuevo con los dientes filosos como los de un tiburón.

-Voy a llamar a la policía-dijo Sunset disponiéndose a marcar el número, pero Aria la detuvo.

-No será necesario, iré a decirles que dejen de hacer tanto escándalo-aseguro levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No vayas a ser muy dura con ellos-pidió Sunset.

Aria llego hasta la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, vestida con pijama y descalza, golpeo la puerta con mucha fuerza, hasta que finalmente abrieron, siendo uno de los dueños de la casa, el cual sostenía un vaso con cerveza.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto divertido y de tono coqueto.

-Bajarle a su maldito escándalo, mi prima y yo estamos tratando de dormir-respondió Aria haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse.

Al escuchar eso, el joven se rio-Lo siento preciosa, pero no haremos tal cosa, de hecho ¡LA FIESTA ACABA DE EMPEZAR!-grito con mucha fuerza.

-Oye amigo ¿Qué putas haces en la…? Hola hermosura-saludo su compañero al ver a Aria-¿vienes a la fiesta?-.

-No, vengo a decirles que apaguen su maldito escandalo antes de que me hagan hacer algo que lamentaran y mucho-advirtió Aria.

Al escuchar eso, los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír y llamaron a sus amigos, así como también a los invitados, todos se burlaron de Aria al escuchar que quería que parara la fiesta y más aún cuando les dio un ultimátum, uno de los invitados fue demasiado lejos al decir de que mejor usara su boquita para algo más placentero y que él se ofrecía de voluntario, lo que provoco risas de todos.

-Muy bien, no digan que no les advertí-sentencio Aria sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Sunset no se había dormido, estaba esperando a que Aria volviera, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir después de algunos minutos, su prima entro al cuarto y se dispuso a irse a dormir, pero Sunset la detuvo, ya que la música ni los gritos se escuchaban.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Simplemente hable y razone tranquilamente con ellos, fueron personas muy comprensibles una vez que llegas a conocerlos-respondió Aria mientras tomaba un poco de leche que recogió del refrigerador antes de irse a dormir, por alguna extraña razón, esa respuesta no tranquilizo a su prima.

En casa de los muchachos se veía lo que ocurrió, la mayoría de los invitados, hombres más que nada, se encontraban tirados en el suelo, otros estaban estampados contra las paredes o colgados de cabeza, a otros les atoraron sus cabezas entre las sillas, el que se atrevió a insinuársele de forma grotesca a Aria, esta le metió un plátano en la boca, haciendo que lo engullera hasta la garganta entero, seguía vivo y el plátano pasaría lentamente, siempre y cuando no hiciera algo tonto.

En cuanto a los anfitriones y dueños de la casa, estos se encontraban sepultados por las bocinas, uno con el micrófono clavado en el trasero, a otro lo estrellaron contra una de las bocinas y al que le abrió lo dejo sin varios dientes, así como también la espalda aplastado por el teclado electrónico.

Rápidamente, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, con el mayor silencio posible para evitar molestar a esa fiera que vivía a escazas casas adelante, mientras que los tres jóvenes que se sintieron muy valientes con esa chica…

-Creo que…debimos hacerle caso cuando nos lo pidió amablemente-dijo el único que podía hablar, ya que este se salvó porque se escondió rápidamente, aunque Aria lo miro de manera amenazadora.

Sus amigos solo gimieron de dolor, con eso le dieron a entender que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con él, realmente esa chica era una cosa hermosa, muy hermosa, pero también increíblemente letal.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Sunset se rio, ya que el vecindario le conto lo ocurrido al día siguiente, claro que nadie esperaba tener que cobrarle a Aria, esa chica realmente asustaba, además de que el defender a los niños le ayudaba mucho, finalmente, las dos primas se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al parque acuático.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Segadora lanzo un grito de molestia-¡De ninguna manera!-grito furiosa.

-Oh vamos Segadora, no seas amargada-dijo Necrosis sonriendo con mucha diversión, al tiempo que jugaba con Lilim.

-¡Con todo respeto mi Emperatriz, estos dos han tratado de robarme mis poderes tantas veces que ya no es divertido!-acuso Segadora.

-Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado-intervino Niall-pero seamos razonables, si nosotros tres unimos nuestras fuerzas seremos capaces de acabar con esos odiosos Power Rangers de una vez por todas-.

-¿Y ahora pretenden hacernos creer que quieren ayudarnos en eso? ¡No fue hace mucho que trataron de quedarse con la corona de la Emperatriz!-acuso Segadora.

-Admito que esa no fue de mis ideas más brillantes-reconoció Cian-pero ya pague el precio de mi insolencia-agrego mostrando el hecho de que ya no tenía manos-pero esta vez sé que podremos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y juntos acabaremos con los Rangers de una vez por todas-.

Segadora los miro con total desconfianza en sus ojos y gruño-¿Estas consciente de que eso implica que también acabar con tu propia hermana? ¿Serias capaz de hacer eso?-cuestiono y se rio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-¡Que pregunta tan tonta he hecho, claro que serías capaz de ello y más, después de todo, fuiste capaz de destruir a tu propia tribu en tu búsqueda de poder!-.

-A veces debes tener prioridades-dijo Cian sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz, provocando una risa divertida en Necrosis.

-Ya fue suficiente de tonterías-dijo después de divertirse-la misión es prioridad, así que Segadora será mejor que guardes tus sentimientos contra ellos en este momento, lo primero que debes recordar que debemos obtener la victoria a toda costa, quiero que eliminen a los Rangers y capturen a la Ranger Roja, el virus de Sheer tardara en surtir efecto, pero si la traemos aquí podremos acelerarlo, así que vayan y no se atrevan a fallarme-advirtió Necrosis.

-Si Emperatriz-acataron los tres guerreros reverenciándola.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque Acuático**

Sunset y Aria finalmente llegaron al sitio de reunión, siendo recibidas por Starlight, quien las llevo a donde se encontraban las demás, ya que Twilight y sus amigas también fueron, al igual que Celestia, Luna y el recién dado de alta, Discord, solo que él debía estar con muletas y con la pierna enyesada por un tiempo, se podía ver que habían firmado su yeso, alumnos y maestros por igual.

-Hola solecito, que gusto verte-saludo Discord sonriéndole.

-Me alegra verte también, Discordia-devolvió Sunset y fue cuando el profesor fijo su vista en Aria, que llevaba puestas gafas de sol, mismas que la hacían ver sexy, peligrosa y algo maligna.

El profesor sonrió con nerviosismo, ya que Aria también le firmo su yeso, pero lo que le puso…bueno…

" _ **Tu dolor y sufrimiento solo está comenzando, mantente alerta el resto de tu miserable vida, eres patético**_

 _ **Con amor, Aria"**_

-Sé que Aria puede ser intimidante, pero es solo porque creció en la guerra, así que no conoce otra forma de expresarse-defendía Sunset.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero no deja de ser algo preocupante-dijo Discord y las dos mujeres se rieron ante eso.

Sunset saludo a todos con una sonrisa, Twilight quedo maravillada al verla con el mismo bikini verde que uso en la playa, pero debía respetar la decisión de Sunset, ella tenía que concentrarse en el Undead World, por su parte, Odd se encontraba hablando con Aelita, susurrándole algunas cosas al oído y provocando que esta se riera de forma traviesa, Kenneth se dedicaba relajarse lo mejor que pudiera, ya que conocía muy bien a su rubio amigo.

Spike y Applejack compartían una tarta de manzana que la vaquera llevo, incluso la hermanitas estaban presentes, lo que más impresiono a la mayoría era que Spike ya no tenía miedo ni reparo en mostrar la herida en su pecho, no desde que Aria lo inspiro, Sunset tenía razón, Aria tenía una forma de ayudar a quienes le importaban, aunque fuera de un modo algo dudoso y hablando de Aria.

La Ranger Negro se acostó en un camastro, mismo que estaba en la posición ideal entre la sombra y el sol, su cuerpo dañado por las muchas batallas que libro en su mundo no le impedían mostrarlo con orgullo, ella era una guerrera y esas cicatrices solo demostraban lo valiente que había sido en el campo de batalla.

-Hola-saludo Pinkie Pie apareciendo con un tono de voz algo nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Aria esperando alguna irritante respuesta de parte de Pinkie Pie.

-Yo…me preguntaba si te gustaría…ir al tobogán-dijo Pinkie Pie con bastante nervios en su voz y cuerpo, mismos que no pasaron desapercibidos por muchos, excepto por Odd.

La propia Aria se dio cuenta de ello y la miro fijamente, la manera en que le dijo no parecía pertenecer a la peli rosa-¿Aceptaras cualquier respuesta que te dé sin brincar de un lado a otro insistiendo en lo contrario?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Por supuesto-respondió Pinkie con más ansiedad que antes, pero también algo de decepción en su tono de voz, mismo que trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo.

Aria la vio fijamente, solo tenía que decir una palabra y podría seguir con lo suyo, solo dos letras, dos simples e insignificantes letras y podría seguir reposando en el camastro, disfrutando del día a su manera y esperando a ver quién sería el primer idiota al que le rompería las narices, solo esas dos letras y todo acabaría.

-Está bien _"¿Qué carajos?"-_ exclamo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, eso no era lo que ella quería decir, realmente no quería decir eso, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!-grito Pinkie Pie tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a rastras al tobogán, dejando a todos perplejos, en especial a los Rangers.

-¿Aria acaba de aceptar ir al tobogán con Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido.

-Eso creo-respondió Spike sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver, mientras Sunset solo sonreía feliz de que su prima hiciera amistad con alguien más.

Llegaron al principio de la fila, Pinkie Pie estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que se subiría junto con Aria, aunque la fila para llegar era demasiado larga y eso la decepciono un poco, temía que la chica llegara a hartarse y decidiera irse, algo que era muy posible.

Aria noto la tensión en Pinkie Pie, por un instante tuvo el impulso de marcharse y tenía la excusa perfecta, la gran cantidad de gente que estaba en la fila, pero una vez más…

-¡Es la chica de la fiesta!-gritaron varios jóvenes que asistieron a aquella fiesta y sin decir nada salieron despavoridos del lugar, otros más valientes o tontos, simplemente se hicieron a un lado para permitirles pasar a Aria y a su amiga.

-B…buenos días…tenga usted…señorita Aria-saludo una chica temblando de miedo, mientras esta solo caminaba sin darle la menor importancia, hecho que extraño a Pinkie Pie, pero igual le dio gusto el no tener que hacer fila.

-¡El que sigue!-grito el encargado que se ocupaba de dejar a los visitantes resbalarse en el tobogán, siendo Aria y Pinkie Pie las siguientes en pasar-aquí tienen-dijo entregándoles a ambas una llanta de hule de dos lugares.

Subiendo a la misma, se deslizaron y gritaron de emoción, siendo más Pinkie Pie que Aria, que quedo muda ante la velocidad del juego, nunca se esperó algo como eso, realmente no se imaginó nada así, en especial cuando la parte final las lanzaba por los aires para caer en una alberca lo suficientemente honda para que salieran.

Ambas emergieron y Pinkie Pie se reía divertida-¡Eso fue genial! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto al notar lo rígida que estaba Aria.

-Señoritas, por favor apresúrense a salir de la alberca, ya que los que siguen están por deslizarse-les pidió el encargado de esa parte y ambas salieron del agua.

Aria solo guardo silencio en todo momento y Pinkie Pie se le quedo viendo sin comprender mucho-No entiendo-dijo seria-¿Por qué los humanos pierden el tiempo creando cosas como estas? La última vez que me llevaste a una feria estaba esa "Montaña Rusa" y "Rueda de la Fortuna" ¿Cuál es el propósito de crear artefactos como estos?-pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

-¿En tu mundo no existían cosas como esta?-pregunto Pinkie Pie ladeando su cabeza.

-Lo único que construíamos eran armas de guerra y artefactos de tortura para quienes deshonraran nuestra forma de vida-explico Aria.

-Eso suena drástico-dijo Pinkie Pie-pero creo que construyen esto para divertirse-.

-¿Con que fin? Sunset, Kenneth, Starlight, Spike y el tarado siempre arriesgamos nuestras vidas, peleando contra lo que el Undead World nos envié, pero incluso ellos…-Aria pensó en todos los momentos en que se habían divertido-¿Cuál es el propósito de divertirse? ¿Por qué lo hacen cuando saben que hay una misión que cumplir, una guerra que ganar?-.

-Todos necesitan tiempo para descansar y divertirse, incluso las personas amargadas como tú-señalo Pinkie Pie sonriéndole de forma cariñosa y amistosa, provocando que Aria quedara sin habla-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste en serio?-.

La Ranger Negro parpadeo sin entender la pregunta-¿Masacrar a los monstruos del Undead World cuenta?-pregunto seria.

-Ah…no, una diversión que no involucre peleas ni tratar de lastimar a nadie-dijo Pinkie Pie, Aria se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordar cuando fue que realmente se divirtió, cuando hizo algo que no fuera pelear en contra del Undead World-te lo pondré más fácil ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te reíste?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-¿Reír? De acuerdo, eso sí que fue un duro golpe, realmente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que realmente se rio o se divirtió mucho, no recordaba nada de ello, toda su vida siempre fue…un momento, si, hubo un tiempo en que ella realmente se reía y divertía mucho, un tiempo que quedo olvidado o mejor dicho, bloqueado en su memoria.

 **-Flashback-**

Aria se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de su tribu, las fuerzas del Undead World acababan de atacar varias villas a los alrededores, Shen Shimmer, su tía y sus fuerzas lograron repelerlas, pero temían que este fuera solo el ataque inicial, por ese motivo debía prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

-Solo te la pasas entrenando día y noche-dijo Sonata viéndola desde un tronco caído.

-Siempre hay que estar listos para la batalla-señalo Aria sin dejar su entrenamiento, Sonata suspiro con aburrimiento, a veces le costaba comprender que vio en Aria, pero entonces vio algo en el suelo y una maliciosa idea cruzo su mente.

Miro a los alrededores y espero su oportunidad-¡El Undead World!-grito señalando hacia el cielo.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Aria mirando hacia arriba, sin ver nada, al tiempo que sentía que algo la golpeaba en la cabeza, quedando embarrada en la misma, se trataba de una tarta de zarzamora, al tiempo que Sonata se reía divertida.

-¡Caíste!-grito partiéndose de risa.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso!-gruño Aria molesta.

-Oh vamos, solo trato de hacerte reír, no es sano estar seria todo el tiempo-dijo Sonata divertida, Aria gruño y se acercó a ella-oye…Aria…no te pongas así…solo estaba jugando-se disculpaba Sonata temblando de miedo, sabía que la chica tenía un carácter demasiado temperamental, pero justo cuando temía lo peor…

Aria agarro un balde con agua helada y lo vacío en todo el cuerpo de Sonata, aquella visión provoco la risa de la Ranger Negro, viendo como el cabello y la ropa de su prometida quedaban mojadas por completo.

Al principio Sonata estaba enfadada, pero al escucharla reír-Entonces si puedes reír ¿o vez? No dolió mucho-dijo sonriendo y dejando a Aria con enojo, desde ese día, Sonata se hizo la promesa de que siempre la haría reír, promesa que sostuvo hasta ese terrible día.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Aria seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos, que no reacciono hasta que Pinkie la tomo de la mano-No tienes que ser seria o aparentar ser ruda todo el tiempo-le aseguro la peli rosa, por un leve instante, Aria pudo ver el fantasma de Sonata en esa chica tan alegre y molesta.

No supo que la empujo, pero quería volver a sentir sus labios, así que fue acercándose lentamente al rostro de Pinkie, quien quedo muda ante esa acción, nunca se esperó que ocurriera eso de nuevo, no tan pronto, no tan…

-¡Aria!-el grito de Kenneth saco a ambas de su letargo, más a Aria que a Pinkie, quien quedo decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Aria.

-Problemas-respondió Kenneth y rápidamente, los tres volvieron con los demás, donde Sunset hablaba con Dulcea.

-Ya estamos todos Dulcea-informo Sunset.

-"Hay una extraña anomalía en la cantera a las afueras de la ciudad, misma que está aumentando a cada instante, será mejor que investiguen de inmediato"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-Sunset miro a sus amigos-lo siento, prometo que regresaremos lo más pronto posible-aseguro.

-Lo entendemos, tengan cuidado-pidió Celestia y los Rangers asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Vistiendo con sus ropas normales, los Rangers llegaron al lugar indicado, encontrando a Cian, Niall y Segadora-Ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo Niall.

-Oh genial, el dúo de locos volvió a unirse al Undead World-expreso Kenneth.

Cian dio un paso al frente-Hola querida hermana-saludo a Aria y esta gruño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez hijo de puta?-cuestiono molesta.

-¿Querer? Quiero hacerte sentir todo el dolor que yo sentí tras nuestro último encuentro, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me arrebataron el uso de mis manos, quiero acabar con cada uno de tus patéticos amiguitos y entregar tu cuerpo en bandeja de plata para los Zombis ¡Quiero vengarme!-aseguro Cian.

-Pues ven por mi si te atreves-reto Aria lista para el combate.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Un momento tranquilo, una reflexión y una nueva oportunidad de amar se han visto interrumpidos por una nueva batalla"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _el contraataque final de Cian y Niall ha comenzado, además de que Aria tiene ciertos sentimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _yo avisare que he decidido al respecto, espero que todos vayan a estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia que he pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _descuida, mientras no pida los datos me pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _el diseño me agrada, de hecho, lo considero muy original, lo único que pido es que no traten de hacer algo complicado, como el querer ponerles Stand o algo totalmente ajeno a la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _en esta época de calor no tengo modo de contradecir la idea de un helado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues a mí me gustaron ambas historias, por eso creo que tú deberías escoger, aunque también podrías hacer un tipo de mezcla de ambas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _estuvieron bien y veré como usarlas, pero creo que al ser tantas solo podría usar esa y la de Sentry no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _solo que el virus de Sheer tomara su tiempo para funcionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _lamento escuchar eso ¿en que trabajaba tu padre? Pero recuerda que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca y no cierra puertas sin abrir ventanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _puedes estar seguro de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _me da gusto ver que hay más que reconocen esa serie que tristemente ha quedado muy en el olvido, habrían sido grandes aliados y amigos de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _el mejor equipo de héroes que jamás existió, realmente sería genial verlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _bueno, ya lo acabas de ver, aunque Aria tuvo un momento de revelación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno…creo que este capítulo te mostro cuanto se pueden llegar a parecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _me alegra que lo veas así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _puedes estar seguro de que se va a desatar el caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _bueno, como has visto, hemos aprendido un poco más de como Aria vive en este mundo loco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _aunque hay que admitir que infectar a la peli fuego es un buen plan para lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _ciertamente, aunque Aria ya está completamente harta de todo esto, de pelear contra Cian. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _aunque Pinkie Pie está logrando derretir el corazón de la ruda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _Necrosis sabe eso, pero nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad cuando se le presenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _eso será hasta que comience "Casos de Pesadilla", ya que estoy arreglando ese asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es cierto, pero para Necrosis todo es más que un simple juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Kid Shooter, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser3000000, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Revolver, Marco Sorairo, Crimson Bullet, Hiruma Demon, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Rohan The Hand, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, El Monitor, Ant, The Shadow Void, Nero Metallic, Kira The Killer, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Wham Pillar One, Sentinel Falle, Freedom Gundam 96, Regulus Leo, White Killer 09, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Robo de Poder

" _ **Un momento de descanso y de reflexión llego para Aria, quien ya es bien conocida en el vecindario de Sunset, pues todos le temen, respetan y en el caso de los niños, la admiran enormemente, ya que Aria no se anda con rodeos y si algo no le parece lo deja muy bien claro, no con palabras, sino con sus puños, pero mientras se encontraba en el parque acuático hablando con Pinkie Pie, esta le hizo recordar aquella época en que fue algo diferente, no mucho, pero si reía más y se divertía enormemente, todo gracias a la chica que más amo en su vida, pero todo cambio con su muerte, ahora, junto con sus amigos deberán enfrentarse a su hermano Cian, que llego acompañado de Niall y de Segadora"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Robo de Poder**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Gremlin Listo hizo acto de presencia en el salón del trono, donde Necrosis estaba comiendo lo que parecían ser larvas de gusanos-Majestad, por favor, recuerde que debe comer sanamente-dijo el Gremlin.

-Por favor, los Zombis comen restos humanos y ustedes los Gremlins comen solo dulces, no creo que sean el mejor ejemplo de que puedo y no puedo comer-señalo Necrosis.

-No puedo discutir con esa lógica ciertamente-reconoció el Gremlin Listo-pero dígame majestad ¿no le preocupa que esos dos puedan hacerle daño a Segadora, después de todo, ella ha sido leal a usted todo este tiempo?-.

-Cierto, pero mi madre siempre decía que nuestros sirvientes son fácilmente reemplazables, en especial cuando tienen un largo historial repleto de fallas y fracasos-expreso Necrosis sin compasión alguna, dejando al Gremlin Listo sorprendido, pero no tardo en comprender.

-Ya veo, su madre estaría muy orgullosa de usted por escuchar lo despiadada que se ha vuelto-felicito el consejero y Necrosis sonrió ante esa alabanza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Los Rangers se prepararon para la batalla, estando ante Segadora, Cian y Niall, los tres parecían estar listos para todo, aunque era más que claro que Cian solo quería vengarse de Aria por lo que le ocurrió, algo que Kenneth no pudo evitar comentar…

-¿Estas consciente de que técnicamente lo que te paso te lo ocasionaste tu solo por haber tratado de robar el poder de Necrosis?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tú no te metas enano-advirtió Cian con fastidio.

-¿Enano? ¡Ahora sí que sacaste boleto hijo de perra!-bramo Kenneth preparándose para la contienda, al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Zombis!-invoco Segadora y varios Zombis hicieron acto de aparición listos para el combate-¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviándolos a la batalla y los Rangers no tardaron en comenzar el contraataque.

Los Zombis iban armados con hachas y espadas, así como algunos cuchillos y dagas, pero los chicos eran capaces de lidiar con ellos sin problema alguno, cuando Aria fijo su atención en Cian, el cual le sonrió de forma sumamente divertida y burlona, eso provoco que la Ranger Negro se enfadara.

-¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y transformémonos de una maldita vez!-grito con enojo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-acepto Sunset lista para la batalla-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron transformándose y listos para el ataque.

-Por fin decidieron mutar-observo Niall sonriendo levemente-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno enviando a un grupo de guerreros hechos de piedra que convoco con su cuaderno.

Segadora también se preparó para la batalla, cuando Myra hizo acto de aparición, embistiéndola y provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Segadora furiosa.

-¿Qué parece que hago? ¡Vine aquí para poder rescatarte de una vez por todas y esta vez no te dejare escapar!-aseguro Myra colocándose en guardia-¡En especial cuando se lo prometí a Fluttershy!-.

-¡No necesito que me salven! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo?-cuestiono furiosa y arremetiendo contra ella, comenzando una batalla muy feroz entre ambas, lo último que Myra quería era lastimarla, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Los Rangers se encargaban de los soldados de Niall, el cual los estaba guiando en el combate, mientras que Aria peleaba contra el que alguna vez fuera su hermano-¡Esto trae recuerdos! ¿No creer hermanita?-pregunto sonriendo de manera cruel, provocando que Aria gruñera.

-¡Yo no soy tu hermana, no tengo hermanos! ¡No después de lo que hiciste, nos traicionaste y entregaste al Undead World! ¡Y TODO PARA QUE!-bramo furiosa.

-No puedo creer que en serio preguntes algo como eso, la respuesta es muy sencilla, por poder ¿no lo entiendes? El poder es todo lo que importa, bien y mal, esas son tonterías, los que tienen el poder definen el significado de todo ello, algo que debiste haber aprendido después de haber sido escogida para usar el poder del Dragón Espectral-señalo Cian sonriendo de manera cruel.

-¿Todo esto es debido a eso? ¿A que yo fui quien recibió los poderes del Dragón Espectral? Porque si esa es tu única motivación entonces eres más patético de lo que creía-dijo Aria-realmente me das lástima, pensar que solo estás haciendo esto porque sientes celos de tu hermanita-.

-¡Cuida lo que dices!-bramo Cian-¡Esto va más allá de esa estupidez, no iba a permitir que fueras la más poderosa de nuestra tribu solo porque tenías los poderes Rangers que Zordon dejo en la Tierra hace tiempo!-.

-¡Ahórrate esas tonterías, siempre fuiste alguien sediento de poder y ambicioso, creyendo tener la razón, desde que eras un niño malcriado!-acuso Aria.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-empleando sus nuevas manos de arcilla, Cian las convirtió en armas y arremetió contra su hermana, comenzando una batalla en la cual parecían estar muy igualados, mientras que Niall solo observaba de reojo lo que ocurría.

Se alejó un poco y subió a terreno alto para poder ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, los Rangers estaban peleando contra sus soldados, Aria luchaba contra Cian y finalmente, Segadora peleaba contra Myra.

-Todo está saliendo según lo planeado-dijo sonriendo de forma misteriosa y tranquila.

-¡Oye tu nerd!-grito Odd captando su atención-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Niall chasqueo sus dedos y un nuevo grupo de guerreros de roca hicieron acto de aparición, solo que estos tenían brazos en forma de taladros, dejando al rubio callado ante lo que acababa de presenciar, mientras que Kenneth le daba una patada en forma de regaño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba la batalla con mucha atención, tenía un extraño presentimiento y por mucho que trataba de hacerlo a un lado simplemente no podía hacerlo, de pronto, sintió el llamado de alguien, miro hacia el cielo y se quedó viendo fijamente al mismo.

-¿Zordon? ¿Qué ocurre?-el viento soplo su cabello un poco-¿alguien está en peligro? ¿Los Rangers?-pregunto alarmada, pero la respuesta de Zordon la dejo sorprendida y confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

En la batalla, los Rangers continuaban luchando contra los soldados de Niall, mientras que Aria lo hacía con su hermano, dejando a Myra con Segadora, aunque la primera seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a la chica que alguna vez fuera una gran amiga suya y de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué no recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertíamos las tres? ¿Acaso has olvidado a Fluttershy también? ¿A tu familia?-cuestionaba Myra tratando de que Segadora despertara.

-¡Ya cállate!-bramo Segadora dándole una patada en el abdomen, dejándola tendida en el suelo-¡No tengo porque seguir escuchando tus tonterías, si tanto deseas que acabe contigo de una vez por todas, entonces lo haré con mucho gusto y después seguirá Fluttershy!-aseguro Segadora sonriendo de forma retorcida, pero Myra reacciono y le dio un cabezazo con fuerza en la quijada.

-¡No!-grito con furia, para luego recuperar el aliento, dejando atónita a Segadora-aunque quiero salvarte más que nada en mi maldita vida, no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Fluttershy-aseguro Myra colocándose en guardia.

Aria arremetió contra Cian, atacándolo con su espada, pero los brazos de arma de su hermano lo bloquearon con suma facilidad, para después darle una patada a la Ranger Negro, seguido de un golpe con sus brazos en forma de armas, Aria rodo por el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y volver a la batalla, atacándolo con su Blaster.

Cian salió disparado hacia atrás, para después mirar a Niall-¿Qué tanto estas esperando?-cuestiono comenzando a molestarse con su asociado.

Niall suspiro con fastidio-Realmente tienes que aprender a ser un poco más paciente, en ese aspecto, tu hermana tiene mucha razón, aunque ella también es demasiado impaciente y gruñona, se nota que son hermanos por ello y muchas razones, son muy parecidos-.

-¡Yo no me parezco a él/ella!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando que Niall enarcara una ceja, definitivamente las acciones decían más que las palabras, pero Cian tenía razón, el tiempo había llegado y si seguían perdiéndolo, probablemente Necrosis decidiera interferir.

Abriendo su libro, no tardo en encontrar la página que deseaba y comenzó a recitar el conjuro que necesitaba, los Rangers se prepararon para continuar la batalla, cuando de pronto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Desde cuándo oscurece a las 11 de la mañana?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Nunca en la vida-respondió Starlight comenzando a preocuparse y no fue la única, Sunset también se preocupó.

-¡Solo hay una explicación! ¡Alguien llamo a Shen Long para pedir un deseo!-grito Odd, ganándose otra patada de parte de Kenneth-¡Oye!-.

-Mejor ya no digas nada-pidió Kenneth apenado.

-¡Es Niall!-grito Sunset alarmada-¡Está haciendo algo!-.

Niall sonrió al escuchar eso-¡Efectivamente Rangers, ya es tiempo de que conozcan su miserable destino, al igual que Segadora!-anuncio y su conjuro comenzó a tener efecto en la chica.

-¡Agh!-grito Segadora con dolor al sentir como era envuelta en un sello mágico.

-¡Luz!-grito Myra al ver eso, su primera intención fue ayudarla, pero al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sujetada por un monstruo de piedra-¡Suéltame! ¡Luz! ¡Resiste Luz!-gritaba desesperada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque Acuático**

Fluttershy hablaba con sus amigas y con Discord, cuando se pronto, sintió algo en el aire y miro hacia el cielo-¿Ocurre algo Fluttershy?-pregunto Rainbow al notar el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

-Algo…ha pasado…-dijo apretando una mano en su pecho y recordando aquellos días de infancia que compartió con dos grandes amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Segadora cayo de rodillas, comenzando a encorvarse, sintiéndose cada vez más débil, la energía que sentía le estaba robando su poder, para luego alzar la vista-Muchas gracias por ser tan cooperativa, con tu ayuda finalmente se lograra la destrucción de los Power Rangers-señalo Niall sonriendo.

-¡Bastardo…hijos de puta…sucios traicioneros!-bramo con furia, tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor era sumamente intenso.

-Es inútil que te resistas-dijo Cian sonriendo-finalmente tu poder será usado por las razones correctas, un poder que obtuviste por puro accidente y que ahora será desatado en toda su gloria-expreso.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Myra con mucho dolor y lágrimas en los ojos al ver sufrir a una de sus amigas más queridas.

Los Rangers trataron de ayudarla, pero los soldados de piedra les cerraron el paso, al tiempo que Niall terminaba de drenar la energía de Segadora, dejándola tendida en el suelo, para luego darle el poder a Cian.

-Es todo tuyo, ahora haz lo que te plazca-dijo sonriendo.

-Con todo placer-Cian se comió la energía y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación, cambiando a la apariencia de un lobo humanoide de color negro con detalles plateados, ojos amarillos, colmillos sumamente afilados y mortales, al tiempo que gruñía y encaraba a los Rangers con ferocidad.

-¡Un Hombre Lobo!-exclamo Kenneth.

Al ver eso, Aria miro a su hermano con mucha furia y decepción-¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo quisiste el poder de esa chica para convertirte en un asqueroso saco de pulgas?-cuestiono con mucha decepción en su voz y Niall se rio.

-Por favor Aria, eres mejor que eso, después de todo, el poder de Segadora es mucho mayor de lo que piensan, pues verán, su energía es tan poderosa que puede rivalizar con el único guerrero que poseía el poder suficiente para acabar con el mismísimo Amo Org con un solo golpe-explico Niall.

Los Rangers no tardaron en comprender de quien estaba hablando, aunque Odd-¿Bruce Lee?-pregunto confundido y Kenneth se dio un golpe en el casco.

-¡Se refiere a Zenaku tarado! ¡El más temible de todos los Duque Orgs!-grito Kenneth molesto.

Una vez que la transformación de Cian se completó, Myra corrió al lado de Segadora-Luz…no…amiga-dijo con tristeza, abrazándola con fuerza, pero la chica no parecía poder reaccionar.

-¡Myra! ¡Sácala de aquí cuanto antes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!-aseguro Sunset y Myra la miro con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, más la peli fuego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, clara señal de que podía confiar en ellos, finalmente, Myra asintió y cargando a Luz, se retiró del lugar.

Al verlos retirarse, Niall suspiro con cansancio-De todos modos ya no la necesitamos más, creo que es hora de que pruebes tus nuevos poderes amigo mío-dijo Niall y Cian gruño-¡Que la bestia surja!-anuncio con risas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ)**

 **La noche cae en un lugar  
donde reina hoy el miedo  
Bajo el influjo inmortal  
de la luna porque su luz  
Te hare mirar hacia allí  
donde brilla en lo alto  
porque al mirar el destello en tus manos  
ves que no eres tu  
Duerme tu alma en el fondo  
de un sueño sin rumbo  
Como una plaga la bestia  
se adueña de ti  
Arde tu sangre en el fuego  
que rompe tus venas  
porque destroza lo poco de humano  
que queda hoy de ti  
porque ahora está libre  
el mal que llevas dentro  
La maldición por siempre existirá  
El sueño del loco  
que vive encerrado en su mundo  
porque no puede escapar  
Cambia  
porque deja salir a la bestia  
Que siempre has vivido con ella  
porque ella hoy es parte de ti**

Lanzando un rugido bestial, Cian arremetió contra los Rangers a una tremenda velocidad, embistiéndolos con fuerza y golpeándolos con sus poderosas zarpas, para luego volver al ataque, embistiendo a Spike, llevándoselo hasta una roca, en la cual lo estrello con mucha violencia.

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!-gritaba tratando de evitar que lo mordiera, por fortuna, sus amigos entraron en acción rápidamente, golpeándolo por la espalda y distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Spike se liberara.

-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que parece!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Me cuesta creer que seas mi hermano después de lo bajo que has caído en tu búsqueda de poder, solo puedo sentir lástima por ti!-declaro Aria y Cian gruño con furia, volviendo a lanzarse al ataque a la misma velocidad.

Los Rangers se hicieron a un lado muy a tiempo, evitando el golpe de su atacante, pero este todavía no terminaba y lanzando un aullido se dispuso a continuar con la batalla, rugiendo con ferocidad, dándole varios golpes con sus garras, lanzándolos por los aires.

Más los Rangers consiguieron evitarlo, solo para ser derribado por un disparo de parte de Cian, mismo que los envió por los aires, provocando una risa despiadada en Niall y un gruñido de burla de parte de Cian, realmente era un evento sumamente peligroso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba la batalla con mucha preocupación, sabiendo que los poderes que ahora poseía Cian lo asemejaban mucho al terrible Duque Org Zenaku, el único guerrero que poseía el poder suficiente para vencer al Amo Org de un solo golpe, incluso estaba segura de que podría vencer a seres como Octomus y Dai Shi.

De pronto, un sonido capto su atención y al voltear se topó con Myra, quien sostenía a Segadora entre sus brazos, por un instante, la mentora de los Rangers la miro con reproche, pero luego suspiro con resignación.

-Sé que no debemos traer a nadie ajeno a los Rangers o a nosotros a este lugar sagrado, pero…-Myra fue interrumpida cuando Dulcea alzo su mano.

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguro Dulcea y Myra sonrió, depositándola en un camastro que la mentora de los Rangers tenía, rápidamente, Dulcea comenzó a buscar sus ingredientes y a revisar a la chica, lo que descubrió no era nada bueno.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Myra con cierto temor en su voz.

-No está muy bien, sus heridas físicas no son graves, de hecho, se recuperara pronto, pero si los Rangers no recuperan su poder, entonces no podrá sobrevivir-explico Dulcea con cierto pesar en su tono de voz.

Myra se quedó sin habla al escuchar eso y pudo ver la enorme palidez que había aparecido en el rostro de quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amiga, entonces miro a Dulcea, quien seguía atendiéndola, pensó en algo o mejor dicho en alguien, pero primero necesitaba pedirle el permiso, pero justo cuando se disponía a hablar.

-Puedes traerla-dijo Dulcea, dejando a Myra confundida-quieres traer a Fluttershy aquí, así que adelante, puedes hacerlo-permitió la mentora de los Rangers y Myra asintió, sonriendo agradecida, para después dirigirse a buscar a Fluttershy, ella también querría estar en esos momentos con ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis observaba lo que estaba pasando, realmente se sentía muy emocionada por lo que estaba viendo, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que le paso a Segadora, aunque si estaba molesta por el atrevimiento de esos dos, realmente no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que creyeran que estaban por encima de ella.

-Esos dos están comenzando a cansarme al pensar que son mucho más poderosos que yo, pero pronto aprenderán, por ahora dejare que sigan con su patético jueguito y cuando les explote en la cara entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos-dijo Necrosis sonriendo.

-Habla como si supiera que los Rangers los van a vencer-observo Diagon cruzado de brazos.

-Son los Power Rangers, es seguro que lo harán, después de todo, la única que tiene el poder para acabar con ellos soy yo, la Gran Emperatriz del Undead World-anuncio Necrosis sonriendo malignamente.

-Perdone su majestad ¿y si por pura mera suerte consiguieran hacerlo?-pregunto Tsue.

-Entonces nos desharemos de ellos y asunto arreglado, de un modo u otro me desharé de algunos de mis enemigos-expreso Necrosis malignamente, demostrando que a pesar de seguir manteniendo personalidad infantil, también tenía mente muy retorcida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Niall ahora se dedicaba a observar la batalla, mientras los Rangers volvían a ser derribados por el nuevo poder Cian, hecho que ya estaba comenzando a hartarlos mucho, en especial a Aria, cuyos puños se apretaron con mucha rabia.

-De acuerdo, ya me tienes hasta la madre-gruño Aria furiosa-¿listos para esto?-.

-¡Modo Guardián!-invocaron los Rangers activando el siguiente nivel de su poder, listos para su encuentro contra Cian.

La bestia rugió con fuerza y arremetió contra ellos, esta vez la batalla fue más igualada, pero Cian aún era demasiado poderoso, no era una batalla sencilla, fue cuando Odd dio un salto lo golpeo con sus zarpas, logrando herirlo.

-¡Un lobo no es rival para un León!-anuncio con ferocidad.

Niall perdió su sonrisa al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, la batalla cambio de una manera muy drástica, su primera intención fue ayudar a Cian invocando más soldados, pero Starlight alcanzo a verlo y disparo unas flechas contra el libro del guerrero, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-¡No vas a volver a usarlo!-aseguro volviendo a disparar, solo que esta vez le dio a él directamente, enviándolo contra el suelo.

Sunset y Aria dieron un salto, atacándolo con un golpe de sus respectivas espadas, Cian lanzo un aullido de dolor, al tiempo que Spike lo atacaba con un golpe de su hacha, seguido de un ataque de parte de Kenneth, finalmente Starlight le disparo más flechas por la espalda.

Cian retrocedió ante eso, gruñendo con fuerza y disparándole varios rayos, pero los Rangers lo esquivaron con mucha agilidad, para después correr hacia él-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron a un tiempo, atacándolo con fuerza.

La forma de bestia de Cian lanzo un grito de dolor ante eso, para luego caer y explotar, dejando a los Rangers como triunfadores, al menos, eso parecía, ya que Cian no tardo en reaparecer, todavía conservando su apariencia de Hombre Lobo, los Rangers se prepararon para continuar con la batalla.

-¿Por qué las cosas nunca pueden ser sencillas?-pregunto Kenneth en guardia, al igual que sus amigos.

-Al menos las cosas no pueden empeorar-dijo Odd y apenas dijo eso, Cian libero descargas de energía de su cuerpo, aumentando su tamaño a su forma gigante, dejando a todos alarmados, mientras que Kenneth le daba una patada en el trasero a Odd-de acuerdo, acepto mi culpa-reconoció el rubio.

Cian rugió con mucha fuerza, estremeciendo todo a su paso, mientras que Niall se incorporaba-¡Vamos Cian, acaba con esto de una buena vez!-grito con molestia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla con Niall y Cian ha dado un cambio inesperado ¿será posible que los Rangers sean capaces de derrotar a esta nueva amenaza?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Luna Creed:** _si son Gemas hay que respetar el hecho de que las Diamantes son más altas, casi tanto como los Transformers, si son Transformers ahí cambia la cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _bueno, tomando en cuenta que Aria siempre parece estar enojada ese es un punto en contra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _ella prefiere dejar que sus puños hablen por ella y si eso no funciona, siempre puede recurrir a la persuasión y razón; su espada y Blaster. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _si quieren que sean Gemas basadas en ese Anime por mí está bien, solo pido que no estén a cada instante diciendo "yo las prefiero sobre las de Steven Universe". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _puedes esperar cualquier cosa de Aria, después de todo, su carácter es peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _finalmente Cian se apodero del poder que quería para sí mismo y ahora piensa usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _nadie la toma en serio hasta que es demasiado tarde y vaya que fue demasiado tarde para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré que puedo hacer y vaya que tienes razón, esa es la lección que debieron aprender sin la "rueda de la moraleja". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no he tenido oportunidad de verlos, en cuanto pueda me pondré al día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _por el momento ya se descubrió su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _Aria se ha ganado una bien merecida reputación en todo ese vecindario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _tampoco pidas un milagro, después de todo, ser ruda es parte de la naturaleza de Aria, como esos chicos aprendieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, desde el punto de vista de Aria, pedirlo amablemente fue como los dejo al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque Kenneth no lo hizo adrede, ya que en serio hay una emergencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _supongo que lo dices principalmente por lo que escribió en el yeso de Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, ella tuvo una vida muy diferente a la que muchos estamos acostumbrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _para sus tiempos, las películas de Santo eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _bueno, ya acabas de verlo, ahora los Rangers deben lidiar con un problema y dilema de salvar a un enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, si sobrevives a dormir en la nevera no se te olvide comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blood Avenger:** _si el personaje es un Transformer entonces no hay problema alguno en ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _esos comentarios me recuerdan al intento de Él de destruir a las chicas súper poderosas en su cumpleaños, hasta los otros villanos se burlaron de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _bueno, Necrosis ya contaba con que hicieran algo contra Segadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _hay que recordar que para Necrosis todo es un juego y ahora mismo está viendo uno donde va a ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver y eso a Necrosis la tiene totalmente sin cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucar123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser30000000, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Crimson Bullet, Kid Shooter, Blood Avenger, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Espadachín de la Luz, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Marco Sorairo, Tetsuma Gundam, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Ant, Valentín D4C, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Gaou Tyranus, Zeppeli, Joestar, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Raft, Kuertlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Hamon, Edge Hell Razor, Regulus Leo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Capitulo Cerrado

" _ **Tras recibir el llamado de Dulcea para dirigirse hacia la cantera de la ciudad, los Rangers se encontraron con Cian, Niall y Segadora, comenzando una nueva batalla, al tiempo que Myra también hacia acto de aparición para tratar de hacer reaccionar a quien fuera su amiga, pero Segadora se niega a escuchar razones, desafortunadamente, Cian y Niall tenían pensado una traición, misma que se desarrolló para poder robarle su poder a Segadora, dándoselo a Cian, con lo que obtuvo un poder con el cual será capaz de rivalizar con el mismo Zenaku, el Duque Org cuyo poder era capaz de vencer al Amo Org con mucha facilidad, aquella acción dejo molesta a Aria, quien está dispuesta a detener toda esa locura de una vez por todas"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Capítulo Cerrado**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea continuaba cuidando de Lucy, alias Segadora, fue cuando Myra reapareció, acompañada por Fluttershy, quien se veía sumamente preocupada, en especial al ver la condición tan mala de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, rápidamente corrió a su lado y se arrodillo donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto preocupada ante la condición de Luz.

-No muy bien, he logrado mantenerla estable, pero físicamente no tienen ningún daño grave, pero sin sus poderes no hay mucho que podamos hacer, los Rangers deben recuperar el poder que le arrebataron-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Y cómo podrán lograr eso?-pregunto Myra con seriedad y algo de molestia por lo que la ambición de esos dos le hizo a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Los Rangers tienen que destruir la forma de monstruo de Cian, es el único modo en que el poder de Luz volverá a su interior-explico Dulcea.

Myra tuvo deseos de ir a ayudarlos, pero entonces vio como Fluttershy lloraba de manera desesperada y silenciosa, realmente estaba muy mal de ver a alguien tan importante para ella en esas condiciones, rápidamente, Myra se olvidó de la idea de ir en ayuda de los Rangers y se quedó al lado de su pareja, solo podía desear porque los Rangers consiguieran la victoria.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Los Rangers evitaron ser aplastados por los pies de Cian, para luego colocarse en guardia-¡Poder del bien! ¡Poder de la luz! ¡Poder de la vida! ¡Necesitamos Titanes Guardianes!-invocaron y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición.

Los seis Titanes se prepararon para la batalla, dejando a Cian gruñendo con furia, para después lanzarse al ataque, siendo el Titán Cocodrilo primero, lanzando una patada contra Cian, quien la detuvo con sus poderosos brazos y garras, para después girar a gran velocidad y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Tras su ataque, el León y la Serpiente se lanzaron al ataque también, los dos atacaron por un flanco, más Cian los detuvo con mucha facilidad con sus dos brazos, para después estrellarlos entre ellos con mucha violencia, fue cuando el Hada también se lanzó al ataque, dando un giro en el aire y atacándolo con una patada con su talón, el golpe fue certero y le dio en el hocico de Cian.

Pero el Hombre Lobo lanzo un rugido con mucha ferocidad y disparo sus garras en forma de misiles, dándole directamente y derribándola, momento que los dos Dragones se prepararon para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Este tipo es demasiado poderoso!-gruño Sunset con enfado.

-¡Debemos atacarlo juntas si queremos darle su merecido, mismo que llevo deseando enseñarle desde hacer mucho tiempo!-expreso Aria apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

Ambos Titanes Dragones desenvainaron sus armas y se prepararon para el golpe en equipo, pero Cian logro bloquear el ataque con sus manos sin ninguna dificultad, para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad y golpearlos con sus poderosas zarpas, derribándolas.

Niall sonreía al ver lo que estaba pasando-Excelente, todo está saliendo tal como lo planeamos, si la prueba sigue como hasta ahora, entonces ni siquiera Necrosis podrá competir contra nosotros-sentencio.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Espero que ese perro tenga todas sus vacunas!-señalo Spike.

-¡Rangers! ¡Inicien la combinación!-indico Sunset y la combinación no tardo en comenzar.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Despierta!-invocaron listos para la batalla.

Cian lanzo un rugido de ferocidad y arremetió contra el Megazord, ambos chocaron con mucha fuerza y comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribarse uno al otro, pero el poder de Cian era realmente devastador y de un golpe con su rodilla provoco que el Megazord retrocediera, al tiempo que sus garras se alargaban más y lo golpeaba con las mismas.

El Megazord retrocedió y Cian abrió sus poderosas fauces, reuniendo energía y disparándola en un rayo de poder que golpeo con fuerza al Megazord, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera violentamente, cayendo al suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Myra gruño al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, quería ayudar a los Rangers, pero no podía abandonar a Fluttershy en esas condiciones, no sabía qué hacer y fue cuando Dulcea se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Tu estas aquí y los Rangers tienen una batalla Megazord, sé que la mente te dice que vayas a la batalla, pero tu corazón te dicta que te quedes con tus amigas-dijo Dulcea y Myra se dispuso a hablar, más la mentora de los Rangers continuo-sé que tienes un dilema, pero también tengo entendido que tú no necesitas estar dentro de tu Zord para controlarlo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Dulcea de forma misteriosa, para después continuar atendiendo a la herida Luz.

Myra se quedó pensando en las palabras que la mentora de los Rangers le había dicho, no tardó mucho en comprenderlo, es cierto, ella no necesitaba estar a bordo de su Zord para controlarlo, ella podía hacerlo a distancia, incluso desde el Árbol de la Vida, así que sostuvo su brazalete y se preparó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cantera**

Cian lanzo un rugido con furia, arremetiendo contra el Megazord y mordiéndolo con violencia en un brazo, el Megazord trato de quitárselo, pero vaya que era poderoso, de eso no había duda alguna, parecía que el Hombre Lobo iba a conseguir su victoria, cuando varios rayos lo golpearon en la espalda, provocando que soltara a su presa y retrocediera.

Apenas lo hizo, el Megazord aprovecho para darle un puñetazo con fuerza en el hocico, derribándolo-¡Eso te pasa por ser un perro malo!-grito Odd.

-Pero ¿Quién nos ayudó?-pregunto Starlight y fue cuando vieron aparecer a Aether, el cual lanzo un rugido con mucha fuerza, colocándose al lado de los Rangers.

-"Hola Rangers, quisiera estar con ustedes, pero mis amigas me necesitan, así que les envié a Aether para auxiliarlos"-informo Myra.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad nos serás de mucha ayuda-aseguro Sunset y los dos Zords se prepararon para continuar con la contienda.

Los ojos de Cian se volvieron muy agresivos y llenos de rabia, lanzando un aullido al cielo, arremetió contra ambos Zords, los cuales lo esperaron listos para el combate, chocando con mucha fuerza y buscando derribarse uno al otro con cada ataque que se daban.

Aether lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que Cian detuvo sujetándola con sus brazos, pero al hacer eso, quedo expuesto a un golpe de las espadas del Megazord, quien lo golpeo con las mismas, provocando que soltara a su presa y rodara por el suelo.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Niall comenzó a preocuparse-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Cian? ¡Se supone que tienes el poder de Segadora, úsalo entonces!-ordeno molesto.

Cian se levantó y lanzo un rugido de furia, arremetiendo contra los Rangers de nuevo, pero esta vez, Aether lo embistió con mucha fuerza, dándole directamente y provocando que retrocediera, momento que el Megazord aprovecho para darle un par de golpes más con sus poderosas espadas, para después darle una patada.

El Hombre Lobo rodo por el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Aether lo golpeó repetidamente con su cola, provocando que aullara de dolor por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, pero no tardo en rodar por el suelo para evitar otro golpe y levantarse con mucha rabia en sus ojos amarillos.

-Parece que alguien está molesto-dijo Kenneth en tono burlón.

-Se nota que es hermano de Aria-agrego Odd y la aludida gruño-¡No me mates!-suplico de rodillas.

-Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada-amenazo Aria-por ahora, creo que es tiempo de ponerle su correa a este perro malo ¿no estás de acuerdo querida prima?-pregunto Aria.

-Totalmente ¿Qué dices tú Myra?-pregunto Sunset por el sistema de comunicación.

-"Yo pienso lo mismo ¡Transferencia de Alas!"-indico Myra y las alas de Aether se separaron de su cuerpo.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Las alas de Aether se conectaron al Megazord, cuyos ojos brillaron intensamente, señal de que su poder había aumentado enormemente, pese a ello, Cian no dudo en lanzarse al ataque, dando un poderoso salto con intención de golpearlo con sus garras, pero el Megazord lo repelió con un golpe de las alas, sumado a uno con sus espadas.

Cian rodo por el suelo, antes de levantarse, solo para ser golpeado una vez más por las poderosas espada del Megazord, cuyo poder se había intensificado gracias al poder combinado de Aether, Cian no podía hacer nada para defenderse y de una patada lo hicieron retroceder.

Las alas comenzaron a encenderse en fuego de luz y oscuridad, cargando también las espadas del Megazord, el cual las alzo y combino en una sola, nueva y poderosa espada de llamas de distintos colores provocando que Cian quedara mudo ante aquella poderosa energía.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Corte Llameante!-invocaron los Rangers lanzando su golpe final en contra de Cian, que lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos, dejando a los dos Megazord posar en señal de triunfo.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-grito Spike emocionado.

-Todavía no-gruño Aria-aún tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

Cian había vuelto a su forma normal y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo, cuando Niall apareció, extendiéndole su mano, misma que Cian tomo y le permitió levantarse-Parece que al final solo fue otro fracaso-gruño Niall con enfado.

-No molestes, al menos todavía tenemos el poder de Segadora, mientras tengas ese libro podremos usarlo como nos plazca-expreso Cian sonriendo.

-¡Gracias por el dato!-Aria hizo acto de aparición, seguida por sus amigos, los cuales se prepararon para terminar con toda esa locura.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que paguen por todo lo que han hecho!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-gruño Cian y la batalla no tardo en comenzar, quedando él con Aria y Niall con los demás Rangers-¡Solos tu y yo hermana!-.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-acepto Aria y ambos comenzaron la que seguramente sería su última batalla.

Del mismo modo, Niall peleaba con los demás Rangers, usando su libro para crear todo tipo de defensas y ataques, pero los Rangers luchaban en su Modo Guardián, lo que les permitía estarse acercando lentamente hacia Niall, más este también tenía algunas sorpresas, en especial cuando uso su libro para disparar rayos de energía, lanzándolos hacia atrás.

Por su parte, Cian le dio una patada a Aria, seguido de un golpe con su brazo espada, pero Aria no estaba vencida y dando un giro en el suelo, tomo impulso y le dio un cabezazo con fuerza en el estómago, provocando que Cian retrocediera, más aun no estaba vencido y convirtiendo su otra mano en un látigo lanzo un golpe contra Aria.

Cian sujeto la pierna de Aria y comenzó a estrellarlo repetidamente en distintas partes del área, entonces la Ranger Negro consiguió soltarse al darle un golpe con su espada, más la mano de Cian se regenero y justo a tiempo para esquivar un rayo que Aria le disparo con su Blaster, dando un salto para subir a terreno alto, para enfado de aria.

Riéndose al ver que estaba en una posición ventajosa, Cian transformo sus manos de arcilla en cañones y disparo un par de rayos contra Aria, quien salto para esquivar los disparos, sorprendiendo a Cian, en especial cuando esta transformo su Blaster en su forma espada y le dio un golpe con mucha fuerza, lo que provoco que lanzara un grito de dolor, mientras que Aria aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

-¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie! ¡Esto es por la Tribu de las Sombras!-bramo Aria dándole un golpe más con su espada, misma que se cargó de energía.

El golpe fue certero y Cian lanzo un nuevo grito, para después caer desde la altura, una vez que toco el suelo desapareció en una explosión, misma que marco su final de una vez por todas, mientras que Aria recuperaba el aliento tras lo que acababa de hacer.

Niall evadió el golpe de Spike y fue cuando vio lo ocurrido-¡Cian! ¡Pagaran por eso Rangers!-aseguro con furia, comenzando a contraatacar con mucha violencia, usando su libro siempre para atacarlos, de pronto, Sunset salto y ataco con su espada, más Niall lo bloqueo con su libro.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Es tu turno!-aseguro la peli fuego-¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco adquiriendo su batallador, ante aquella explosión de energía, Cian salió disparado hacia atrás.

Sunset tomo impulso y se abalanzo contra él, dándole varios golpes con sus garras y alas, para después darle una patada, dejándolo tendido en el suelo-¡Aun no acabas conmigo!-bramo con furia.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Estrella de Fuego!-lanzando su primer ataque, golpeo con fuerza a Niall, destruyendo…

-¡Mi libro! ¡Destruiste mi libro!-grito alarmado.

-¡Y ahora es tu turno! ¡Llama del Sol Naciente!-invoco Sunset lanzando su ataque más poderoso contra Niall, dándole directamente.

Niall no fue capaz de resistirlo y cayó al suelo, explotando también y encontrándose con su final-¡Y con esto hemos terminado! ¡Buen trabajo Rangers!-felicito Aria, aunque con un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Con el libro de Niall destruido, la energía de Luz volvió a su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con los rostros de Dulcea, Myra y…-Hola Luz-saludo Fluttershy sonriéndole con mucho alivio.

Al ver el rostro de Fluttershy, Segadora retrocedió, su mente estaba muy confusa, pero no tardo en recordar lo ocurrido-Cian…Niall…esos bastardos hijos de puta…cuando los vea los voy…-.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ellos-dijo Dulcea sonriéndole de manera amistosa-los Rangers ya los han vencido, nunca más volverán a molestarte ni a lastimarte-aseguro.

-¿Qué? ¿Los Rangers?-exclamo sorprendida, siendo Myra la primera en comprender lo que pasaba.

-A Necrosis no le importas, nunca le has importado, solo eres una criada para ella, no tienes que servirle-dijo con suplica.

Segadora retrocedió al escuchar eso, por un instante, pudo sentir que sus otras emociones comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza-¡Aléjense de mí!-grito con enfado y tanto Dulcea como Myra se pusieron en defensiva, pero Fluttershy…

-Eso no es necesario-dijo Fluttershy-por favor, sé que has estado sola, pero no tienes por qué seguir estándolo, puedes estar con nosotras, con nuestras amigas, puedes ser parte del grupo una vez más-.

Segadora se quedó muda ante eso, en especial cuando Fluttershy la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos, eso provoco que la bondad en Segadora comenzara a emerger, pero nuevamente, las palabras de Necronomica, quien fue la que la recluto volvieron a golpearla y se soltó de golpe.

-¡No caeré en sus mentiras! ¡Hoy ganaron, pero les aseguro que pronto la victoria será del Undead World!-declaro retirándose.

-¡Luz!-grito Fluttershy, pero fue muy tarde y la chica se marchó, dejando a una entristecida Fluttershy, que fue abrazada por Myra, mientras Dulcea observaba en silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba riéndose sumamente divertida en su trono, tanto que ya estaba comenzando a asustar a sus esbirros-Parece más feliz que de costumbre su majestad-dijo Tsue.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo, los Rangers se deshicieron de Cian y de Niall por mí, justo como esperaba que ocurriera, al final tuvieron lo que siempre se merecieron, una muerte deshonrosa-declaro riéndose.

Justo en ese momento, Segadora hizo acto de aparición-¡Majestad!-grito.

-Ah Segadora, veo que te recuperaste, aunque era obvio, con ese par destruidos tus poderes fueron restaurados-dijo Necrosis.

-¡No parece sorprendida por ello!-señalo Segadora mirándola con mucha extrañeza.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Era obvio que esto pasaría, así como además el hecho de que realmente te atacarían por la espalda para tomar tú poder-dijo Necrosis.

-¿Y no hizo nada al respecto?-cuestiono Segadora incrédula.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes tan personal, después de todo, era un juego donde yo podría haber ganado de todos modos, si triunfaban ya no habría Rangers que me molestaran y si fracasaban, que es lo que ocurrió, entonces ya no tendría que preocuparme por ellos, ahora que los Rangers me hicieron el favor de eliminarlos puedo concentrarme en lo que realmente importa, su total y absoluta aniquilación-sentencio sonriendo de forma divertida.

-Será algo digno de ver en su momento majestad-dijo Estraga apareciendo.

-Ah doctor, espero que me traiga buenas noticias-dijo Necrosis.

-Se las tengo, mi mayor creación pronto estará completada, lo único que me hace falta encontrar es una fuente de poder que sea capaz de resistir su golpe más poderoso y destructivo-informo Estraga.

-Excelente, entonces seguiremos con nuestros ataques hasta que sea el momento de lanzarlo contra los Rangers y al hacer esto, también haremos que el virus de Sheer se expanda más rápido en el cuerpo de Sunset, pronto será mía-aseguro Necrosis con una mirada siniestra en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Parque Acuático**

Tras volver al parque, donde Myra y Fluttershy ya se encontraban también, el grupo se dirigió a uno de los espacios de comida, donde pidieron algunas refrescantes bebidas, brindando por su más reciente victoria.

-¡Salud!-gritaron todos chocando sus vasos.

-¡Este día sí que fue grandioso!-declaro Kenneth sonriendo.

-¡No puedo creer que finalmente les dijimos adiós a ese par de molestos cretinos!-señalo Odd contento, ganándose una mirada molesta de Sunset y Starlight-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido y fue cuando se dieron cuenta.

La única que estaba callada era Aria, ya que tenía un conflicto interno-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset.

-La verdad no estoy segura, creí que al fin…podría sentir que había vengado a mi tribu, es cierto, Necronomica lo destruyo, pero fue Cian que nos entregó a ella…por su culpa todo lo que conocía y amaba desapareció, pensé que ahora que finalmente lo derrote…podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad y paz…pero realmente…no me siento feliz por ello…al contrario…me siento mal-gruño Aria.

-Eso es normal-dijo Spike-tal vez haya sido tu enemigo, pero también era tu hermano, no tiene nada de malo sentirte así-.

-Nuestra tribu seguía la doctrina de la Academia Wind Ninja, la cual decía que cuando alguien era desterrado este deja de existir, fue por eso que el Sensei Kanoi ya no reconocía a Lothor como su hermano-señalo Aria-no entiendo porque me siento tan mal por él, porque siento esta tristeza-gruño Aria molesta.

Todos se le quedaron viendo preocupados, incluso los tres adultos, ya que temían que en medio de su enojo hiciera algo que realmente provocara que los echaran del parque, por fortuna, alguien se aseguró de que eso no pasara.

-Yo creo que eso te hace ser alguien genial-dijo Pinkie Pie, captando la atención de Aria-porque demuestras que a diferencia de tu hermano, en ese interior, late el corazón de un verdadero héroe-aseguro la peli rosa.

-¿Héroe?-.

-O heroína, igual pienso que es la mejor manera de describirte-aseguro Pinkie Pie sin un asomo de duda en su voz-yo pienso que eres realmente una verdadera heroína y alguien sumamente genial-.

-Vaya que los eres-dijo Rainbow-no muchos tendrían el valor de hacer lo que tú haces-

-Realmente eres alguien que me da mucha esperanza, al igual que Sunset-dijo Fluttershy tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Aria confundida y Sunset también tenía la misma duda en su interior.

-Bueno, sé que ambas han pasado por muy duros momentos, realmente lo lamento mucho, pero aun así han logrado salir adelante y se han vuelto a dar la oportunidad de hacer amigos, de amar y de ser felices, me hace pensar que sin importar cuanto tardemos, cuanto nos cueste, podremos rescatar a Luz también de las garras de esa malvada-dijo Fluttershy con mucha ilusión y esperanza.

Se hizo un silencio al escuchar eso, mientras que Myra sonrió conmovida por las palabras de su pareja, pero nuevamente el momento fue arruinado-No creo que vaya a ser sencillo, en especial porque trabaja para la loca que quiere asesinarnos a todos-dijo Odd, ganándose un pellizco de parte de Kenneth y Aelita.

-A veces tienes que aprender a pensar lo que dices minino-regaño Aelita y Odd agacho la vista avergonzado, provocando la risa de los presentes, una gran victoria y un buen día en un parque.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Niall y Cian han sido derrotados, pero la amenaza del Undead World todavía está presente ¿Cuál será la siguiente jugada de Necrosis?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Draizen:** _hemos visto el final de dos villanos, pero el principal aún existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _claro que Sunset tendrá el poder del Fénix, ya que va a ser necesario y su pasado será triste, porque va a ser muy empática con Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y dos enemigos han sido vencidos, pero eso a Necrosis la tiene sin el menor cuidado, todo para ella es un juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ya veo, eres el primero que conozco y me dice que le tiene miedo a Santa Claus, aunque un amigo me confeso que le tiene miedo a Barney. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y esta batalla ha llegado a su fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _ya lo acabas de ver, con la caída de dos peligrosos enemigos._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _al final lo consiguieron, salvaron a Luz y derrotaron a esos dos de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Lisa L Kujo, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Reimi Orus, Marie Caster, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Kid Shooter, Bowser3000000, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Crimson Bullet, Blood Avenger, Joestar, Zeppeli, Gappy Joestar, Jokuse Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Hiruma Demon, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Marco Sorairo, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, Hamon, Raft, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Dos Rivales Caidos Primera Parte

" _ **La jugada final de Cian y Niall comenzó de una manera sorpresiva, ya que robaron el poder de Segadora para lanzar un ataque contra los Rangers, afortunadamente, con ayuda de Myra consiguieron derrotarlos y salvar a Segadora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, comenzando su conflicto final, mismo que termino cuando Aria finalmente consiguió derrotar a su hermano Cian de una vez por todas, al mismo tiempo que Sunset se encargó de vencer a Niall empleando el poder del Fénix Dragón, lo que devolvió el poder de Luz, pero ella se negó a aceptar volver al lado de sus verdaderas amigas y volvió al Undead World, sin embargo, no se sabe por qué no le revelo la ubicación de la base de los Rangers"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Dos Rivales Caídos**

 **Primera Parte**

Tras su victoria y en el siguiente fin de semana, los Rangers acordaron que irían de campamento, claro que Applejack, Fluttershy y Myra se apuntaron también, después de todo, ir de campamento implicaba estar con la naturaleza y relajarse, del mismo modo Twilight y las demás también irían, sería una experiencia sumamente divertida, afortunadamente, Applejack consiguió que su abuela les prestara su camión de entregas, en la cual podrían ir al lugar designado sin problemas, especialmente…

-¿En serio vas a llevar todo eso?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Rarity, quien llevaba una gran cantidad de maletas-se supone que debemos llevar solo lo necesario-.

-Todo esto es necesario ¿verdad Sweetie Belle?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su hermanita, quien cargaba la mayoría de las maletas con mucho esfuerzo.

-S…si…tú…lo dices…-afortunadamente para la pequeña, Big Mac llego en su ayuda y evito que fuera aplastada por las maletas.

-Bueno, solo faltan Sunset y Aria-observo Twilight, ya que Kenneth, Odd y naturalmente, Spike ya se encontraban presentes, Starlight acababa de llegar hacia unos minutos.

-Ellas siempre son las últimas en aparecer-dijo Starlight divertida-creo que se debe principalmente al hecho de que a Aria no le gusta mucho el convivir-.

-¡Yo no pienso así!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada-¡Estoy segura de que a ella le gusta estar con todos nosotros, solo no sabe cómo expresarlo!-.

-Ese es un buen punto, ya que su manera de expresar sus emociones son mutilando, aplastando o destrozando a sus amigos y enemigos por igual-dijo Kenneth estremeciéndose-en serio es muy violenta-.

-Solo esperemos que el Undead World nos dé la oportunidad de disfrutar de un viaje sin tener que interrumpirlo, en serio ¿es mucho pedir?-pregunto Odd con tono sumamente molesto y dramático ante eso.

-Mejor ya deja de quejarte y ayúdanos a subir todo a la camioneta-dijo Kenneth dándole un zape al rubio, provocando que este se molestara, pero no tardo en comenzar a ayudar a meter cosas al camión.

Twilight también pensaba lo mismo que Odd, ella también quería que ese viaje fuera realmente divertido, especialmente para Sunset, sentía que a ella le tocaba el mayor estrés de todos, después de todo, era la líder del grupo y quien poseía el poder para detener a esos villanos de una vez por todas, en el fondo quería tener la esperanza de que podría relajarse al menos en ese día.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Necrosis se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos en ese momento, lo que dejaba que sus generales más importantes se reunieran, incluso Lilim estaba presente, además de Estraga, Segadora, Neal, Einar, Diagon, Mael, Siege, Darkness e Isis, aunque este último no estaba del todo cómodo en ese salón, el único que faltaba por presentarse era Belial, hecho que comenzó a impacientar a todos, en especial a Neal.

-¿Dónde está Belial? Creí que la reunión empezaba exactamente en una hora-dijo Tsue confundida.

-Tal vez tuvo que ir al baño-señalo Yabaiba.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-pregunto Belial haciendo acto de aparición y tomando por sorpresa a ambos villanos-¡Esta reunión es solo para los altos comandantes del Undead World, no para un parte de tenientes sin cerebros!-.

-Sabemos que nuestro rango no es tan alto como el de ustedes-dijo Yabaiba.

-Pero pensamos que tal vez...-Tsue se vio callada por Belial.

-¡Largo de aquí!-ordeno con furia y los dos tenientes se asustaron.

-¡Bien! ¡De todos modos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estar escuchando a un montón de inútiles que no han sido capaces de vencer a los Power Rangers y se supone que son generales!-se burló Tsue y ambos se retiraron, dejando a todos, excepto Lilim, con expresiones molestas.

Una vez que los dos tenientes se retiraron, Belial se colocó en su lugar-¡Llamo a esta reunión de generales del Undead World al servicio de la Emperatriz Necrosis! ¡Estamos aquí para discutir mi nuevo y perfecto plan para poder destruir a esos odiosos Power Rangers de una vez por todas!-declaro Belial.

Al escuchar eso, Neal tomo la palabra-¿Tu plan? ¿Y por qué razón deberíamos escuchar tu plan?-cuestiono mirándolo con bastante seriedad.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Neal, Belial comenzó a titubear-Porque…porque…porque ¡Porque es mi plan y yo digo que lo escuchen, es el protocolo entre los generales del Undead World, el primero que piensa en un plan puede exponerlo y los demás lo escucharan!-respondió Belial.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Belial, los generales e incluso Isis, no pudieron evitar reírse de manera divertida y burlona, la única que no se rio y permaneció seria en todo momento fue la propia Lilim, ya que ella no se reía a menos que su ama se lo permitiera, así de leal le era.

-¡Cielos, que respuesta tan convincente nos diste!-se burló Neal riéndose.

-¡Silencio! ¡Exijo tu respeto en este instante!-bramo Belial con furia.

-¡Belial, aun no has aprendido que el respeto no es algo que se exige sino que se gana, hasta la fecha no has hecho mucho para ganarte nuestro respeto, lo único decente que has conseguido lograr hasta la fecha es ser un temido y patético jefe de la mafia!-acuso Neal.

-¡Eso es más de lo que tú has hecho! ¿Exactamente qué es lo que haces que pueda ser mejor que lo que yo he logrado?-cuestiono furioso.

Antes de que ambos respondiera, Siege se adelantó-¡Vean el lado amable, ambos han fracasado mucho, exactamente igual, realmente deberían estar orgullosos de ello!-.

-No deberías burlarte de ellos, tomando en cuenta que tú también has fracasado mucho-señalo Diagon.

-¡En los días de la Emperatriz Necronomica un general se ganaba su rango tras haber logrado un éxito considerable, como los que Kavaxas y yo le dimos!-declaro Darkness.

-¡En tus días se peleaba con espadas y sandalias de madera!-bramo Einar.

Lilim golpeo el suelo con su sable, calmando las ímpetus del lugar, dejando a los generales en silencio, fue cuando Darkness comprendió lo que la guerrera pensaba-Ya veo, ya que ustedes dos quieren demostrar quién es mejor, que cada uno ejecute su propio plan de ataque contra los Rangers, estoy seguro que la Emperatriz recompensara generosamente al ganador-expreso señalando a Belial y Neal.

-Y naturalmente ese seré yo-aseguro Belial.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-acepto Neal viendo a su rival y viceversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

Una vez que Sunset y Aria llegaron, finalmente pudieron ponerse en marcha-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Odd.

-No-respondió Applejack, quien era la que manejaba, después de todo, era la más responsable de todas al momento de ir tras el volante.

-¿Ya llegamos?-volvió a preguntar Odd.

-No-respondió Applejack comenzando a tensarse.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Odd otra vez.

-No-Applejack esta vez tenso la mandíbula y comenzó a escucharse el chirrido de sus dientes.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Odd de nuevo y antes de que pudiera volver a escuchar otra negativa, Aria le dio un golpe que lo dejo noqueado.

-Gracias-dijo Applejack.

-Siempre es un placer-aseguro Aria sonriendo de manera siniestra y provocando que todos se le quedaran viendo con algo de miedo.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar indicado para el campamento, ahora la venía la parte más pesada, desempacar todo para comenzar a divertirse, aunque a muchos de ellos les parecía que el equipaje de Rarity era demasiado excesivo, realmente no comprendían como era posible que llevara tantas cosas.

-Qué bueno, las hamburguesas sobrevivieron al viaje-dijo Odd aliviado, aunque con el ojo morado.

-¡Este va a ser el mejor campamento de la historia!-grito Spike emocionado y Aria solo suspiro con fastidio, definitivamente no comprendían ese tipo de entretenimientos de ese mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Tras terminar la reunión, Belial caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente molesto y harto de Neal-¡Este va a ser mi golpe maestro, conseguiré la destrucción de los Rangers y le demostrare a Neal que soy un mejor guerrero que él, pronto todos los generales temerán el nombro del General Belial, jefe de la mafia!-grito disparando un rayo hacia la puerta.

Desafortunadamente para él, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado justo en la puerta y no era alguien común-¡Ah!-grito Necrosis recibiendo el disparo de lleno, pero saliendo totalmente ilesa del ataque.

-¡Ay! ¡Majestad! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!-se disculpó Belial aterrado de ver a quien le disparo-¡No vi que estaba ahí!-expreso sumamente asustado.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!-gruño Necrosis molesta-¡Estoy harta de todas estas tonterías, he visto lo que has hecho y francamente estoy muy decepcionada, más vale que esto cambie o de lo contrario me desharé de ti de una vez por todas!-advirtió Necrosis.

-¡No se preocupe excelencia, le aseguro que mi nuevo plan será más que perfecto, los Rangers no serán más que un recuerdo!-aseguro Belial.

-¡Así lo espero, ahora largo!-grito Necrosis y Belial se retiró tras hacer una última reverencia-y estaba recién planchada-gruño Necrosis refiriéndose a sus ropas, a veces no comprendía porque su madre acepto a algunos de esos guerreros.

Neal había visto y escuchado todo, ahora sonreía de forma siniestra-Esto es perfecto, adelante Belial, ve por los Rangers si quieres, yo iré por un pez más gordo y cuando esto termine, veremos a quien designa Necrosis como el mejor general del Undead World-sentencio sonriendo de forma siniestra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

Los Rangers y sus amigos continuaron preparando el campamento, definitivamente ese debía ser el primer día, ya tenían enfriando la comida y bebidas que empacaron, las tiendas de campaña estaban comenzando a levantarse, aunque la de Rarity era algo exagerada e incluso Aria lo reconoció.

-¿Vinimos por tres días o para vivir aquí de forma permanente?-pregunto Aria.

-Oh querida, tienes que aprender a acampar con estilo-dijo Rarity sonriéndole de forma divertida y provocando que Aria frunciera el ceño.

El grupo continuo con lo suyo, cuando de pronto, los comunicadores de los Rangers sonaron, señal clara de que debían dirigirse a cumplir con su nueva misión-Parece que no podemos tener un solo día de descanso-se quejó Odd molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset abriendo la comunicación.

-"Rangers, lamento mucho interrumpirlos en su campamento, pero tenemos problemas, Belial acaba de aparecer en la ciudad acompañado por un grupo de Zombis, tienen que detenerlo cuanto antes"-indico Dulcea.

-Vamos para allá-dijo Sunset cortando la comunicación-ya escucharon amigos, es hora de trabajar-.

-Patear traseros del Undead World, esa es mi idea de diversión-expreso Aria sonriendo y provocando que Pinkie Pie sintiera su corazón derretirse.

-Tengan cuidado-les pidió Twilight llevando ambas manos al pecho.

-Siempre lo tenemos-aseguro Sunset-¡Morfosis!-.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-.

Una vez que los Rangers se retiraron a su misión, Aelita tomo la palabra-Bueno, supongo que nosotros tendremos que levantar el campamento-dijo sonriendo y comenzando a trabajar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Efectivamente, los Zombis acababan de aparecer en la ciudad, esta vez parecían ser todo tipo de criminales, desde asaltantes y ladrones comunes, hasta criminales de alto rango que servían a algún jefe mafioso, todo un espectáculo, iban armados con pistolas, metralletas y cuchillos.

-¡Humanos patéticos! ¡Más vale que corran, porque yo soy Belial, el mejor general de todo el Undead World!-anuncio riéndose.

-¡Oye!-el grito de Sunset capto su atención y los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla-¡Parece que no has aprendido la lección!-.

-¡Si te metes con Angel Grove te metes con nosotros!-aseguro Starlight desafiante.

-¡Para mí eso es más que perfecto, ya que es a ustedes a quienes estaba esperando! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas a la batalla y los Zombis no tardaron en comenzar el ataque.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia y atacaron también, comenzando una batalla contra los soldados, mientras que Neal aparecía y observaba lo que pasaba-Ahora solo tengo que esperar el momento justo para atacar-dijo sonriendo.

Aria acabo con la mayoría de los Zombis que la atacaban y miro a Belial-¡Ya verás!-gruño lanzándose en un salto y quedando ante Belial-¡Veo que quieres tener el mismo destino que Cian y Niall, con gusto te voy a complacer!-.

-¡Inténtalo patética Ranger!-acepto Belial lanzándose al ataque, comenzando una batalla entre los dos.

Por su parte, los demás Rangers se encargaban de terminar con los Zombis que quedaban, una vez que el último fue vencido, siendo decapitado por Odd, cuya cabeza rodo hasta los pies de una chica rubia que estaba escondida viendo al pelea, al tener la cabeza ante ella solo pudo lanzar un grito de pánico.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Odd, para luego juntarse con sus amigos e ir tras Belial, quien seguía en su batalla contra Aria.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza, para después comenzar a correr de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, chocando de vez en cuando en un intento por derribarse mutuamente, finalmente, se detuvieron y se vieron fijamente, en espera de ver quién de los dos lanzaría el siguiente ataque.

-Parece que estamos muy parejos, pero no importa, igual voy a vencerte-aseguro Belial colocándose en guardia de nuevo.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-grito Sunset apareciendo junto con sus amigos.

-¡Parece que estas atrapado y superado en número!-declaro Aria sonriendo de manera confiada a través de su casco-creo que lo mejor será que te rindas antes de que termines acabado-.

-¡Yo jamás me rendiré!-declaro Belial lanzándose al ataque con mucha furia, siempre observado por Neal.

El general solo se mantenía oculto, viendo cómo se desarrollaba el combate, esperando el momento oportuno para dar su golpe, mismo con el cual esperaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como bien decían los humanos, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente…

-Si los Rangers destruyen a Belial igual me harán un favor, solo tendré que ocuparme de ellos después, será muy sencillo cuando hayan caído en mi trampa, solo tengo que esperar el momento oportuno, ciertamente esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Belial, algo que jamás pudiste comprender-se burló sonriendo siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se encontraba sacudiendo su traje después de haber recibido el disparo de Belial, mientras que Lilim observaba en silencio lo que su ama y dueña hacía, ya había vuelto a su forma de muñeca, por lo que ahora podría estar al lado de ella.

-Recuérdame enviar a ese tonto a la cámara de torturas, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a dispararme a mí ¡A mí! ¡La Emperatriz del Undead World!-bramo con furia-¿Crees que soy dramática?-Lilim movió sus ojos de un lado a otro-eso pensé, ahora…-.

-Majestad-la voz de Gremlin Listo se escuchó-disculpe que la moleste, pero al parecer el General Belial y el General Neal no se encuentran en el castillo, y el resto de los generales no sabe a donde pudieron ir-.

-Como si me importara a donde fueran, no olvides mi estimado Gremlin que todo esto no es más que un juego y yo soy quien dicta las reglas del mismo-dijo Necrosis y el Gremlin Listo la miro confundido.

-Me temo que no estoy comprendiendo lo que quiere decir alteza-.

-No tienes que hacerlo, todo se irá revelando poco a poco con el tiempo, una vez que llegue el momento preciso ejecutare mi plan maestro y no solo vengare a mi madre, sino que además obtendré a Sunset Shimmer como mi nueva muñeca favorita, con ella en mis manos, ni los Power Rangers podrán detenerme ¡Y los No Muertos regirán la Tierra!-anuncio riéndose.

Lilim solo puso una mala expresión al escuchar que su dueña aun quería reemplazarla, no podía permitirlo, ella era su favorita, debía encontrar el modo de recordárselo, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Segadora había escuchado todo y ahora tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers continuaban en su batalla contra Belial, a quien ya tenían casi derrotado, tantas batallas realmente habían rendido sus frutos en ellos, ahora el General estaba completamente acorralado, mientras que Neal observaba lo que pasaba desde su escondite.

-Esto sí que es divertido, no sé a quién apoyar-señalo burlonamente y sonriendo.

Belial quedó atrapado en un círculo que los Rangers formaron, siempre atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño de parte del demente líder de la mafia-¡Será mejor que te rindas ahora que puedes, porque realmente no queremos destruirte!-declaro Starlight.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso volví a faltar a alguna reunión?-pregunto Aria con seriedad, dejando a sus amigos algo preocupados, en serio Aria solo conocía la violencia como forma de hacer las cosas.

Belial se vio en un problema, estaba en desventaja, pero aún no estaba vencido y poco a poco comenzó a reírse, provocando que los Rangers se pusieran en guardia, listos para cualquier posible sorpresa que ese lunático les tuviera reservada.

-Tal vez este superado en número, pero todavía no estoy vencido-aseguro Belial.

-¿Qué más piensas hacer?-cuestiono Odd desafiante y Belial sonrió.

-¡Antic Demolition!-invoco Belial y su Zord hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, tomando por sorpresa a los Rangers.

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte callado?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a su amigo con enfado y el rubio solo sonrió a modo de disculpas.

Neal sonrió al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, realmente todo estaba saliendo tal como esperaba, ahora solo debía esperar el momento oportuno una vez más-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Necesitamos Zords Titanes Guardianes!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Esta vez me voy a asegurar de acabar con ustedes!-declaro Belial preparándose para la batalla, al igual que los Titanes.

Los seis Titanes rodearon a Demolition, el cual se preparó para la contienda con su piloto a bordo, León y Cocodrilo dieron un salto, atacando con una patada voladora al mismo tiempo, pero Demolition los evadió haciéndose a un lado, provocando que ambos Titanes chocaran entre ellos o al menos eso pareció, ya que lograron evitar el golpe a tiempo.

Fue cuando Serpiente y Hada lo atacaron de frente, tomando por sorpresa a Belial-¿Qué planean ahora?-pregunto confundido y fue cuando Serpiente lanzo su lanza al aire, siendo sujetada por Hada, quien invoco su arco.

Usando la lanza de Serpiente como una flecha, disparo contra Demolition, dándole directamente, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera violentamente-¡Pagaran por eso Rangers!-bramo Belial molesto.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, los dos Titanes Dragón atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus espadas, dándole por los dos flancos, provocando que cayera al suelo, Neal solo se dedicaba a observar lo que pasaba, siempre sonriendo, pero finalmente…

-Bueno, creo que disfrute mucho el espectáculo, es hora de actuar-dijo sonriendo y preparando su plan.

Demolition se levantó algo dañado, pero listo para continuar la batalla-¡Mejor ríndete de una vez antes de que termines como el resto de los cretinos del Undead World!-advirtió Sunset.

-¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡Voy a destruirlos así sea lo…!-antes de que Belial pudiera continuar, sintió que algo extraño le ocurría-¿Qué me pasa?-pregunto extraño, ya que sentía que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a actuar por su cuenta.

-No te preocupes Belial, solo soy yo-dijo Neal desde el techo de un edificio.

-¡Neal! ¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Belial.

-Haciéndome cargo de esto, estoy controlando los nutrientes de tu cuerpo, ahora estas bajo mi control total, habría preferido usarlo en los Rangers, pero el hecho de que hayan mejorado tanto impide que los manipule-explico Neal.

-¡Bastardo hijo de perra! ¡No dejare que me controles!-grito Belial.

-Me temo que no tienes opción, además considera esto un gran honor, porque me ayudaras a destruir a los Power Rangers, así que siéntete orgulloso por ello, me asegurare de que la Emperatriz sepa de tu noble sacrificio-sentencio sonriendo y usando sus poderes de control de nutrientes, además de los metales, combino a Belial con su Zord a nivel molecular.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Kenneth.

-Presiento que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Spike preocupado.

Fue entonces que Demolition sufrió una transformación, aun parecía un esqueleto de metal, pero ahora tenía rasgos más humanos y algo de carne en su cuerpo, parecía ser un tipo de Cyborg mutante, el rostro de Belial se materializo en el pecho de Demolition, que rugió con ferocidad.

-Que comience la fiesta-sentencio Neal sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una batalla más se ha complicado, los Rangers están por enfrentarse a una extraña mezcla de humano y máquina ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta batalla?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, está por comenzar la batalla contra otros dos generales del Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _me disculpo por ello, realmente ni cuenta me di y veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora se avecina un nuevo plan de otros generales del Undead World, aunque su reunión no termino de la mejor forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Odd tiene que hacerlo, pero como bien le ha dicho a Kenneth "a veces no tiene tiempo para pensar lo que dice". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _como acabas de ver, efectivamente tienen muchos planes, pero también hay batalla de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ahora es el turno de los generales del Undead World de preparar su ataque y mostrar su valía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _es una posibilidad muy alta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Marie Caster, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Photon Girl, Snow Archer, Éire, Olivia, Saint Femme, Zero, One, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, The Shadow Void, Raft, Hamon, Revolver, Edge Hell Razor, Joestar, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Franco, Giorno Joestar, Zeppeli, Fugo Distorsión, Kira The Killer, Narancia Aeron, Marco Sorairo, Abbacchio Leone, Rohan The Hand, B Buccellati, Mista 6 Pistols, Valentín D4C, Espadachín de la Luz, Gaou Tyranus, El Monitor, Wham Pillar One, Dio The World, Gappy Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Zedd Hirose, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Ryokan Shield, Nero Metallic, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Speed Demon 24, Ant, Blaitor21, Black Hunter, Berserk Inmortal,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Dos Rivales Caidos Segunda Parte

" _ **Tras haber vencido a Cian y Niall, los Generales del Undead World se reunieron para discutir sobre un plan para acabar con los Rangers, pero esto desencadeno una pelea entre Belial y Neal, quienes se retaron por ver quién de los dos destruiría primero a los Rangers y recibiría la recompensa por parte de Necrosis, mientras que Belial opto por un ataque de frente, Neal pensó de manera estratégica y espero a que el momento se presentara por sí solo, observando la batalla que Neal estaba teniendo contra los Rangers, misma que vino una vez que Belial convoco a su Zord y los Rangers invocaron a los Titanes, al ver que Belial estaba acorralado, Neal aprovecho la situación y puso en marcha su plan"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Dos Rivales Caídos**

 **Segunda Parte**

La repentina transformación del Zord de Belial fue algo impactante, pero no tardaron en comprender lo que Neal acababa de hacer, con excepción de Odd, a él Kenneth tuvo que explicárselo de manera detallada y después del tercer intento lo comprendió a la perfección.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora Sunset?-pregunto Starlight.

-¡Solo nos queda una cosa por ahora! ¡Inicien la combinación!-indico Sunset y sus amigos acataron la orden, comenzando la unión de los Titanes.

-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Despierta!-invocaron listos para la batalla.

Neal solo se rio ante eso-Lamento decirles que eso no va a servir de nada, en especial porque yo me encargare de ello ¡Ahora acaba con ellos!-ordeno comenzando a moverse de manera que parecía que estaba a bordo del Zord.

Belial lanzo un rugido devastador y activo otros dos pares de brazos, dándole un total de seis, lo que molesto a los Rangers por lo que estaban viendo-Tiene que ser una broma-gruño Kenneth molesto por aquella visión.

Bajo el control de Neal, Belial arremetió contra el Megazord, chocando con fuerza, pero la ventaja de tener seis brazos era algo notorio, ya que al Megazord le costaba mucho poder mantener la batalla contra él en ese estado, en especial cuando Belial invoco un total de seis espadas, atacándolo con ellas con mucha fuerza.

-¡Golpe de los Seis Demonios!-invoco Neal y Belial lanzo un golpe feroz con sus seis espadas, dándole directamente al Megazord y derribándolo-¡Estoy seguro de que ahora no queda dudas de que siempre he sido superior a ti, mi estimado Belial!-declaro Neal riéndose.

En la cabina, los Rangers se mostraban algo aturdidos por los golpes que recibieron-Ese tipo realmente es odioso-dijo Kenneth.

-Necesitamos ayuda-observo Spike preocupado.

-Concuerdo ¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron Sunset y Aria.

Los poderosos Guardines no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición, para después unirse o transformarse-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-ambas guerreras se prepararon para la batalla contra su oponente de seis brazos, al tiempo que ayudaban al Megazord Titán levantarse.

-¡Ahora si es una pelea justa!-señalo Odd sonriendo muy emocionado ante eso.

Neal solo sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo-Eso es lo que ustedes creen, pero es claro que esta batalla la ganaré yo-señalo al tiempo que movía sus manos listos para el combate, ya que él era quien controlaba a Belial y a su Zord, esta vez iba a conseguir la victoria que tanto deseaba y esperaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Darkness hizo acto de presencia en el salón del trono, acercándose a Necrosis-Majestad, vengo a informarle que al parecer Neal uso sus poderes de control de nutrientes y de metal para poder manipular por completo tanto a Belial como a su Zord-informo Darkness reverenciándola.

-Te uniste muy tarde a la fiesta, ya estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido y francamente lo encuentro sumamente divertido, pero más le vale a ese tonto no olvidar que si destruye a Sunset Shimmer la pagara muy caro ¿verdad Lilim?-la aludida no respondió, aunque eso a Necrosis la tuvo sin cuidado y continuo viendo la batalla.

Lilim deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Neal destruyera a Shimmer de una vez por todas, si lo conseguía entonces él sufriría las consecuencias de su error y ella podría mantener su lugar como la favorita de su ama y señora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La batalla de los titanes continuaba, esta vez, cada Megazord trataba de evitar que usara sus seis brazos, pero el control de Neal sobre Belial provocaba que también fuera sumamente rápido e inteligente al momento de atacar, el guerrero que manipulaba los nutrientes era un buen estratega, lo que dificultaba mucho el poder vencerlo.

-¡Mierda, este tipo está comenzando a colmarme la paciencia!-gruño Aria.

Antes de continuar con la batalla, los Rangers recibieron un llamado de Dulcea-"Rangers, están peleando de la manera incorrecta"-informo su mentora.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-"Belial y su Zord son solo la mitad de un enemigo, ya que él realmente no está peleando con su propio control, está siendo controlado por Neal, ya que él está usando sus poderes para usarlo en su contra"-explico Dulcea.

Los Rangers no tardaron en comprender lo que Dulcea les quería decir con eso-En otras palabras si queremos vencer a ese tipo, entonces tenemos que vencer a Neal-concluyo Starlight.

-"Si y no, sin el control de Neal, Belial se convertiría en una bestia salvaje que destruirá todo a su paso, deben evitar que eso ocurra, pero al mismo tiempo deben encargarse del que mueve los hilos"-indico Dulcea.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Muy bien, Aria, guía a los chicos en contra de ese gigante, yo me ocupare de Neal-señalo la peli fuego.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado, ese tipo no es de los que confiables para una batalla justa-advirtió Aria.

-No te preocupes, yo sé jugar sucio también-aseguro Sunset bajando del Megazord-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco pasando al siguiente nivel de poder.

Belial comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, golpeando a los tres Megazord con mucha fuerza, provocando que cayeran contra el suelo, sacudiendo la cabina de control, por fortuna, los Rangers lograron mantenerse en pie.

-Estoy comenzando a odiar este trabajo sin paga-dijo Odd algo mareado de tantos golpes que les estaban dando.

Neal se rio al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, su plan estaba resultando ser perfecto-Excelente, este será el momento de mi máximo triunfo ¿Quién dice que los sueños no se hacen realidad?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Pues ahora se va a convertir en tu pesadilla!-grito Sunset apareciendo repentinamente y sujetándolo con fuerza, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, se levantaron con gran rapidez y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, esperando ver quien daba el primer golpe-Así que decidiste abandonar a tus amigos-señalo tratando de hacerla retroceder.

-No realmente, pero si queremos vencer al monstruo que creaste entonces también tenemos que vencerte a ti-dijo Sunset colocándose en guardia y Neal gruño, pero no tardo en reírse.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo, desafortunadamente para ti no tengo tiempo para perder-dijo cuándo el suelo tembló, ya que Belial comenzó a salirse de control, atacando a diestra y siniestra, los tres Megazord rápidamente se pusieron en guardia listos para detenerlo.

-Parece que tu mutante pronto conocerá su final-dijo Sunset.

-Normalmente no me importaría eso, pero lo necesito para poder acabar con ustedes ¡Zombis!-invoco y varios Zombis hicieron acto de aparición-¡Acaben con ella, mientras yo me encargo de los demás!-indico Neal y los Zombis se lanzaron al ataque.

Sunset rápidamente contraataco, usando su espada para acabar con todos ellos, en el Modo Llamarada, los Zombis no fueron mucho problema y la peli fuego pudo dar un salto, dándole una patada a Neal, provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

-Veo que los Zombis no son capaces de vencer a la nueva y poderosa Sunset Shimmer, la Emperatriz Necrosis en serio necesita hacer algo para mejorarlos un poco-señalo Neal sonriendo de forma sádica-pero está bien, si quieres morir de la forma antigua entonces con mucho gusto cumpliré tu deseo-.

Sunset se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla, mientras sus amigos se ocupaban de lidiar con Belial, el cual lanzo un rugido devastador, arremetiendo contra ellos a gran velocidad, al tiempo que cada Megazord invocaba su respectiva arma, chocando de frente contra las armas de Belial.

Neal lanzo un rayo contra Sunset, quien lo desvió con un golpe de su espada, para después dar un salto y atacarlo repetidamente con su arma, más Neal bloqueaba sus ataques con algo de dificultad, pero igual no le dejaba fácil la batalla a la Rangers Roja, quien rodo para tratar de derribarlo con una patada, Neal la detuvo con sus brazos y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, estrellándola contra un árbol.

Rápidamente, el General del Undead World se dispuso a volver a usar su poder de control de nutrientes, pero esta vez, Sunset lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo, lo que provoco que el árbol fuera la víctima del poder oscuro de Neal, secándose rápidamente tras perder sus preciados nutrientes y desapareciendo.

-Cielos, realmente es un poder asqueroso-gruño Sunset mirando con asco a Neal, el cual solo sonrió.

-Eso es ser sumamente cruel, después de todo, para mí es bastante útil, ya que puedo usarlo de las maneras que quiera-dijo extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, obteniendo los nutrientes y metales que había alrededor, los nutrientes los obtuvo de la vegetación cercana, así como también de los insectos que estaban en el lugar.

Alzando sus brazos, formo una esfera de energía que brillaba con intensidad y tenía algunos trozos de metal en el mismo, arrojándola con fuerza contra la peli fuego, Sunset espero el golpe y corto la esfera con su espada, partiéndola a la mitad.

-¡Vas a necesitar más que eso para…!-Sunset no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, víctima del maligno ataque de Neal, pues este ya la tenía atrapada.

Riéndose de forma cruel y burlona, Neal comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella-Te confiaste estúpida, gracias a tu error pude atraparte en mi poder y ahora poder quitarte tus preciosos nutrientes, como una Shimmer estoy seguro de que me serán muy útiles, pero primero te hare sufrir un poco, es lo menos que todo tu maldito linaje se merece por todas la veces que se interpusieron en nuestros planes-sentencio comenzando a torturar a Sunset, que lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que su cuerpo levitaba debido al poder de Neal.

La peli fuego solo podía sentir como su cuerpo se retorcía con mucho dolor, sus articulaciones tronaban y sus huesos se debilitaban a cada instante, si esto continuaba así podría…

-"No te rindas Sunset"-le dijo Dragón-"recuerda que eres una Shimmer, tienes el poder de la Llama de la Vida, renace como el Fénix y se feroz como el Dragón"-.

Sunset escucho los ánimos de su Guardián, pero el dolor aún era muy intenso y por más que luchaba no sentía que pudiera conseguirlo, estaba sintiendo cada vez más y más dolor, su rostro se vio empapado en sudor, de seguir así pronto moriría.

-" _Lo lamento…siento haber fallado…pero no puedo…el dolor…es demasiado…"-_ fueron los pensamientos de Sunset.

-"No Sunset, no te rindas, recuerda que aun tienes muchas razones porque vivir, tu familia, tus amigos y la más importante de todas, la persona que tiene tu corazón, aquella que reconoció su error y espera que todo esto termine para que puedan ser felices juntas"-señalo Dragón.

Sunset entonces abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso y a su mente vino el rostro sonriente de la persona que más amaba- _"Twilight"-_ murmuro y entonces haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió apretar sus puños y a gritar con mucha fuerza, pero no era un grito de dolor ni de agonía.

Neal abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar ese grito, mismo que era de batalla-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono molesto.

Del mismo modo, los Rangers se prepararon para continuar con esta batalla-¡No vamos a dejar de luchar! ¡Nunca!-grito Aria y sus amigos la siguieron en el grito de batalla, lanzándose contra Belial.

Neal comenzó a perder el control de su poder, en especial, cuando el cuerpo de Sunset libero una gran cantidad de llamas, mismas que tomaron forma de un Dragón y de un Fénix uniéndose, provocando una mirada de terror en sus ojos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ambas bestias lo embistieron con fuerza, provocando que rodara por el suelo, sintiendo profundamente aquellas quemaduras con mucho dolor, alzando la vista, quedo ante la imponente figura de Sunset y por un instante, pudo ver el fantasma de su madre, Shen Shimmer.

-¡Esto…no puede ser!-gruño sorprendido.

-¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco Sunset transformándose en su Batallador-¡Creo que la situación ha cambiado para ti!-declaro lista para seguir.

Al escuchar eso, Neal la miro con furia-¿Qué cambio? ¡No me hagas reír, solo porque conseguiste escapar de mi ataque mortal no significa que esté acabado!-declaro lanzándose al ataque, reuniendo energía de metal en su puño derecho, al igual que Sunset reunía energía en su puño derecho.

Ambos chocaron con mucha fuerza, pero mientras Sunset salió ilesa, para Neal fue un gran dolor, al tiempo que hacia una mueca que lo indicaba, tragándose el grito que quiso salir de su boca.

-¡Parece que no mentía, este va a ser tu final!-aseguro Sunset.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Neal entre dientes-¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Esta no es mi derrota! ¡Voy a acabar contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Sunset espero a que se acercara y cuando lo hizo, se movió hacia un lado, para después darle una patada con fuerza en el rostro, seguido de una lluvia de puñetazos de fuego, mismos que Neal recibía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Del mismo modo, los tres Megazord comenzaron a tomar ventaja sobre su enemigo, el cual los atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero tal como Dulcea explico, sin el control de Neal, Belial estaba comenzando a actuar más como una bestia salvaje con solo instintos asesinos.

-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-invocaron los Rangers al tiempo que Valquiria lanzaba su golpe final, atravesándolo.

-¡Amazona! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria y Amazona lanzo su poderoso ataque en contra de Belial, dándole directamente.

-¡Megazord Titán! ¡Marea de Fuego!-finalmente, el Megazord Titán dio su último golpe, dándole los tres golpes de fuego, con los cuales finalmente, Belial cayó al suelo y exploto, encontrándose con su final, dejando a los tres Megazord posando en señal de triunfo, ahora solo quedaba un enemigo en pie.

En esos momentos, Sunset se estaba encargando de darle su merecido a Neal, dándole un puñetazo que lo envió por los aires, para después dar un salto e interceptarlo con un golpe de cuchilla, provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Ya estás listo para rendirte?-cuestiono la peli fuego.

-¡Jamás me voy a rendir!-bramo Neal sintiéndose profundamente humillado de no ser capaz de vencer a Sunset.

-Entonces no me dejas opción ¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su ataque, dándole directamente al enemigo, pero no fue suficiente para vencerlo, sin embargo, vaya que lo dejo muy herido.

-Aun…no acabas conmigo…-declaro con voz sumamente débil por los intensos ataques que acababa de recibir.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Llama del Sol Naciente!-invoco Sunset lanzando su más poderoso ataque, dándole una vez más a Neal, el impacto fue certero y el general lo recibió de lleno.

-No…esto…no…puede ser…-dijo antes de caer y explotar, encontrándose con su final y dejando a Sunset como la gran ganadora.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-declaro Sunset sumamente feliz de haber conseguido una nueva victoria y no fue la única, sus amigos también estaban felices.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis mando llamar a todos sus generales, los cuales ahora estaban parados en fila ante ella, mientras la Emperatriz caminaba de un lado al otro, siempre bajo la mirada de sus esbirros.

-Bueno, parece que los Rangers han destruido a Belial y a Neal, realmente parece que los fracasos están comenzando a volverse una realidad por estos lugares, mi paciencia con ustedes está comenzando a agotarse y si ninguno de ustedes me da una victoria, entonces no tendrán que esperar a que los Rangers los aniquilen, porque yo personalmente me encargare de ello-amenazo Necrosis.

-Mi Emperatriz, sé que tiene razones para estar molesta, pero le aseguro que mi proyecto pronto estará terminado-dijo Estraga-esta arma será la cúspide de mi genio, un arma de destrucción tan poderosa que los Rangers no tendrán oportunidad alguna contra ella-aseguro el científico.

-Llevas meses diciéndome lo mismo y aun no veo resultados-gruñó Necrosis.

-La paciencia tiene su recompensa eminencia, le aseguro que el Demonio de la Destrucción habrá valido toda la espera-dijo Estraga reverenciándola.

-¿Demonio de la Destrucción? De acuerdo, ese nombre me late, te daré un mes más para terminarlo, pero si pasa el mes y aun no veo resultados me asegurare de que ni siquiera tu inmortalidad te salve de mi ira-amenazo Necrosis.

-Si Emperatriz-acato Estraga.

-Bien, mientras tanto ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un plan que realmente me pueda garantizar mi victoria en contra de los Power Rangers?-pregunto Necrosis molesta por no haber sido capaces de vencerlos aun.

-Yo tengo un gran señora-dijo Einar dando un paso al frente.

-¿En serio? Pues espero que sea grandioso y esplendido, de lo contrario voy a someterte a las peores torturas que te puedas imaginar o mejor aún, dejare que Lilim se encargue de ello, ha estado muy aburrida sin hacer nada en este tiempo-señalo Necrosis.

Al escuchar eso, la cabeza de Lilim se movió y enfoco su vista en Einar, que pudo sentir la frialdad en sus ojos de muñeca sin vida, lo que provoco que se estremeciera un poco, pero logro mantener la compostura y asintió, no iba a terminar con los otros, él conseguiría la victoria, en especial porque atacaría cuando los Rangers estuvieran en el peor estado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers volvieron a su base sumamente contentos y emocionados, realmente estaban muy felices-¡Eso es!-grito Kenneth muy contento.

-¡Logramos acabar con Belial y Neal, una victoria más para los Rangers!-grito Odd haciendo un baile de la victoria robótico.

-No creí que pudiéramos vencerlos a ambos en un solo día-dijo Starlight-realmente fue algo sorprendente, en especial porque creí que Neal escaparía en cuanto Belial cayó-.

-Por suerte Sunset no lo dejo ir-felicito Spike.

-Bien hecho, realmente fue sorprendente como pusiste en su lugar a ese hijo de puta-felicito Aria colocándole una mano en el hombro a su prima.

-Ustedes también lo hicieron bien, gracias al trabajo en equipo pudimos vencer a dos de los Generales del Undead World, si seguimos así podremos acabar con ellos muy pronto-señalo la peli fuego sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Dulcea cambio su expresión a una seria-Rangers, no dejen que la victoria se les suba a la cabeza-advirtió-es cierto que han conseguido algunas victorias y estoy orgullosa por el hecho de que hayan derrotado a dos de los integrantes más importantes del Undead World, pero la confianza en exceso puede ser un arma sumamente peligrosa y autodestructiva, como los Rangers Místicos y Furia Animal aprendieron a la mala-.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí sin comprender lo que Dulcea quería decirles-¿A qué se refiere gran jefa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Cuando los Rangers Místicos se hicieron demasiado dependientes de la magia, eso provoco que descuidaran otros aspectos, terminando con la captura del Genio Jenji, hundiendo al mundo en un tiempo de magia oscura, por suerte, aprendieron la lección a tiempo y el Tribunal de Magia no solo revirtió el deseo, sino que además les entrego el Modo Legendario; del mismo modo, cuando los tres Rangers Furia Animal alcanzaron cierto nivel de poder, pensaron que ya estaban listos para ser convertidos en maestros, desafortunadamente su exceso de confianza los hizo un blanco fácil para un recién y más poderoso entrenado Dai Shi, quien poseía el cuerpo de Jarrod en ese momento, eso ocasiono que capturaran a su Maestro RJ, las victorias son buenas, pero dejar que se nos suban a la cabeza puede ser desastroso y traer graves consecuencias, un guerrero por más fuerte que sea y por más victorias que obtenga, siempre debe ser humilde-indico Dulcea.

Los Rangers guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su mentora, definitivamente eran muy ciertas, especialmente si contaba las experiencias de Rangers pasados-Tienes razón Dulcea, lo sentimos-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-Como dije, no es malo que se emocionen, pero no dejen que el éxito se les suba a la cabeza, mientras el Undead World tenga líderes la guerra no terminara y temo que Necrosis está planeando un golpe mucho más devastador que el de su madre-sospechaba Dulcea.

Sunset no podía estar más de acuerdo, al tiempo que se rascaba el cuello, últimamente le había estado dando mucha comenzó en esa zona, pero no le daba la menor importancia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Dos enemigos han sido derrotados, el Undead World ha perdido dos Generales, pero la amenaza todavía prevalece"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **QUIERO COMPARTIR MI OPINION SOBRE EL NUEVO ENEMIGO QUE HA APARECIDO EN DB SUPER, EN EL MANGA Y DEBO DECIR QUE MORO…REALMENTE ES ALGUIEN DE TEMER, SUS HABILIDADES EN SERIO SON ABOMINABLES, SU SERIEDAD Y ASTUCIA LO VUELVEN IMPRESIONANTE, YA ERA HORA QUE SACARAN UN VILLANO DIGNO, PORQUE ZAMASU FUE ODIOSO Y MOLESTO, Y AUNQUE FREEZER SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE, EL HECHO DE QUE LO PONGAN A HACER PAYASADAS HACE QUE SE LE PIERDA LO QUE TANTO LO HIZO CONVERTIRSE EN EL MEJOR VILLANO DE LA FRANQUICIA**

 **Diane Noir:** _creo que es aceptable, mientras les pongan otros nombres, ya que los de Alexandrita y Obsidian se van a ocupar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _aunque los generales tuvieron un momento divertido en la reunión y eso que no vieron el error de Belial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _¿acaso eres hermana de Kid o alguna prima? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alexandra Ónix:** _con dos generales más vencidos, el encuentro final con Necrosis se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente y vaya que no se ponen de acuerdo en atacar juntos a los Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _cuando llegue ese momento lo verás, por ahora dos generales más han sido derrotados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _son pocos los malos que tienen honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ciertamente y a Necrosis eso la tiene sin el menor cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _fue de las mejores batallas que pude haber visto, aunque el resultado…a mi hermana menor la molesto, ya que eran tres vs uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, dos de los generales del Undead World han sido derrotados, pero la guerra aun continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _aunque Necrosis bien pudo haberlo eliminado en ese momento, opto por seguir con el juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ahora dos de ellos han caído, lo que significa problemas para el Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _tomando en cuenta que cada uno busca su propio interés no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, ellos dos han sido derrotados, pero Necrosis no está nada preocupada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _y para Necrosis eso también es una gran ventaja, aunque pierda a sus generales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _es aceptable, siempre y cuando recuerde que las armas más poderosas serán el Star y el Dark Saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _lo que Necrosis quiere es que mientras más ataquen, los Rangers menos se den cuenta del virus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Wham Pillar One, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Spectrum Prime, Hiruma Demon, Black Hunter, The Shadow Void, El Monitor, Mista 6 Pistols, Dio The World, Valentín D4C, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Freedom Gundam 96, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Ejercito de Resucitados

" _ **El ataque de Neal y Belial continuo de una manera que puso a los Rangers en problemas, por lo que Sunset se tuvo que enfrentar sola a Neal, ya que él era quien controlaba la nueva forma de Belial, con ayuda de sus amigos, quienes lo enfrentaron empleando el poder de los tres Megazord, consiguieron vencer a Belial, al tiempo que Sunset lograba ponerle fin a la amenaza de Neal de una vez por todas, dos generales del Undead World acababan de ser derrotados, pero como bien les dijo Dulcea, no debían confiarse ni bajar la guardia, ya que mientras Necrosis aun estuviera presente la amenaza no terminaría y ahora Einar está a punto de dar su golpe para intentar destruir a los Rangers"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Ejército de Resucitados**

La mañana volvió a la ciudad de Angel Grove, mientras los demás Rangers se encontraban en la escuela, Aria decidió salir a trotar un poco para despejarse, definitivamente habían sido días muy gratificantes, con la derrota de su hermano y su socio, así como también la de dos de los generales de Necrosis, el día había sido muy bueno, en esos momentos corría por un sendero del bosque, cuando de pronto, un árbol cayó y por poco la aplasta.

-¡Veo que sigues siendo tan ágil como te recordaba!-declaro una voz que vino de entre los árboles, revelando a…

-¿Strenght?-exclamo Aria al ver al monstruo que venció en el pasado, aquel que contribuyo con la muerte de su amada Sonata.

-¡Que gusto me da verte otra vez Aria y esta vez me asegurare de eliminarte!-declaro Strenght lanzándose al ataque, empleando su moto sierra, por fortuna, Aria lo esquivo a tiempo, rodando por el suelo y transformándose.

Cuando Strenght la ataco una vez más, Aria bloqueo su ataque con su espada y le dio una patada en el abdomen, seguido de un golpe con su espada, más Strenght no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y volvió al ataque.

Con un rápido movimiento, le lanzo su sierra, misma que Aria esquivo agachándose y al momento que lo hizo, Strenght consiguió darle un puñetazo con fuerza en el estómago, seguido de un golpe con la rodilla, estrellándola contra un árbol, cuando el malvado monstruo recupero su motosierra, se dispuso a acabar con ella, pero…

-¡Blaster! ¡Fuego!-invoco Aria disparándole y dándole en la cara, provocando que gimiera de dolor, momento que Aria aprovecho para transformar su Blaster en espada y decapitarlo, lo que hizo que desapareciera, tras recuperar el aliento-¡Poder Fuera! Dulcea, creo que tenemos un problema, necesito que llames a los otros cuanto antes-.

-"Entendido, ven rápido al Árbol de la Vida para que nos cuentes que paso"-indico Dulcea y Aria emprendió la marcha.

Oculto en las sombras, Einar emergió cruzado de brazos-Excelente-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

En cuanto Aria apareció en la base de los Rangers, no paso mucho tiempo para que el resto del equipo llegara, claro que Sunset estaba algo preocupada por su prima, pero conociéndola seguramente pudo con lo que fuera que la ataco, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucharon de quien se trataba.

-¿Strenght? Creí que habíamos acabado con ese tipo-dijo Kenneth extrañado.

-Yo también, aunque no niego que fue divertido volver a acabar con ese miserable una vez más-señalo Aria sonriendo de forma siniestra y cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Sunset se quedaba pensando.

-Un enemigo del pasado que volvió a la vida ¿eso no les suena familiar Rangers? Después de todo, ya tuvieron que enfrentarse a este evento en el pasado, cuando regresaron a Empress, Magician, Emperor, Wheel Of Fate, Star y World para que pelearan al lado de Némesis-dijo Dulcea.

-Es cierto, fue la primera vez que usamos a los Titanes-recordó Starlight abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Lo que significa que solo puede tratarse de alguien-dijo Kenneth.

Odd choco su puño con su palma-El malvado Fat Cat-respondió Odd con mirada muy seria y molesta-ese gato gordo le da mala fama a los gatos-.

El resto del equipo se le quedo viendo con confusión, con excepción de Kenneth y Spike-Ayer estuvimos viendo series de la infancia, nos tocó ver Chip y Dale, Odd no ha olvidado a su mayor enemigo; Fat Cat-explico Kenneth tras darle un zape a Odd-y las chicas se refieren a…-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Einar hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono-Majestad, me presento para informarle que la primera parte de mi plan ya ha comenzado, los Rangers pronto estarán listos para venir-informo.

-Pues espero que sea un buen plan, porque hasta donde he visto solo piensas resucitar monstruos que ya fracasaron no una, sino varias veces-gruño Necrosis molesta desde su trono.

-No se preocupe, para cuando acabe el día ya no tendrá que preocuparse por los Rangers y finalmente tendrá a Sunset en su poder-aseguro Einar retirándose y dejando a Necrosis con una mirada de duda.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea-gruño la Emperatriz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Ahora los Rangers estaban tratando de descifrar cual sería el plan de Necrosis en esta ocasión-Pues si se trata de Einar podemos esperar un ataque no de uno, sino de varios monstruos que vuelvan de la tumba-gruño la peli fuego.

-No me gustaría tener que volver a enfrentarse a Kavaxas o a Némesis o al maldito Megalodon-reconoció Kenneth estremeciéndose al recordar esas batallas.

-Son más fuertes de lo que eran antes, eso es algo que Einar debe saber a la perfección, estoy segura de que esta vez está tramando algo más-dijo Dulcea-pero aun no estoy del todo segura de que se trate, es cierto que puede resucitar a los guerreros caídos, pero tras darles tres órdenes estos vuelven a desaparecer-.

En esos momentos, la esfera detecto energía oscura-Parece que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Spike corriendo a ver lo que pasaba junto a sus amigos.

La esfera mostro a Einar, el cual estaba parado sobre el techo de una casa-"Power Rangers, vengan a enfrentarme si es que tienen las agallas de volver a pelear contra sus viejos enemigos"-sentencio riéndose.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí y decidieron aceptar el reto-Tengan cuidado, aun sabemos que es lo que está tramando-advirtió Dulcea.

-Descuida, lo tendremos ¡Morfosis!-indico Sunset.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron los seis Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Einar se encontraba esperando a que los Rangers hicieran acto de aparición, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir-Vaya, estaba comenzando a pensar que no iban a venir-dijo sonriendo de manera muy burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas esta vez?-cuestiono Aria desafiante.

-Vaya forma de exigirme respuestas, no creo que se la manera de hacerlo, en especial tras haber visto a tu viejo amigo Strenght-señalo Einar dando un salto.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer o mejor dicho, a quienes pretendes traer de regreso?-cuestiono Sunset.

Al escuchar la pregunta de la peli fuego, Einar se rio-Veo que están malinterpretando todo, no pretendo resucitar a nadie ¿Por qué resucitar a los monstruos que fracasaron ya varias veces? Resucite a Strenght como forma de envió de mensaje y me alegra ver que lo recibieron, ya que ahora están aquí, listos para conocer su final-explico riéndose.

-¡Sigue soñando!-exclamo Kenneth.

-Los humanos dicen que soñar no cuesta nada, pero yo prefiero mil veces más las pesadillas, como estas-extendiendo sus brazos, Einar resucito los espíritus de algunos antiguos monstruos que enfrentaron los Rangers, principalmente aquellos con los cuales activaron el Modo Guardián, tales como Kavaxas, Sun, Big Daddy, Garra de Tigre, Dr. Virus y World.

-¿Qué está pensando hacer?-pregunto Spike colocado en guardia.

-Creo que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Starlight también atenta a lo que pudiera pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-¡Es Big Daddy!-grito alarmada al ver al Zombi que se había hecho su amigo.

Los espíritus de esos seis monstruos danzaron alrededor de Einar-¡Ahora vengan a mí y ayúdenme a conseguir la venganza que tanto he deseado!-declaro riéndose y los espíritus se introdujeron en su cuerpo, mismo que comenzó a brillar con intensidad, al poco tiempo, apareció transformado.

Ahora tenía las alas y cola de Kavaxas, así como los brazos en forma de tentáculos de Sun, una apariencia algo felina como Garra de Tigre, una bata de laboratorio como la del Dr. Virus y finalmente, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en cristal de hielo, tal como era el de World, terminando todo con el arma y fuerza que Big Daddy poseía.

-¡Se hizo más feo!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por lo que ahora estaban presenciando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Necrosis y el resto de sus subordinados estaban observando la batalla en esos momentos-Vaya, debo admitir que eso no lo vi venir, creo que esto si será divertido ¿no crees Lilim?-pregunto tomando a la muñeca en sus brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Einar avanzo lentamente hacia los Rangers, al tiempo que se reía de forma siniestra-Creo que ahora es el momento de que conozcan su final, escogí a los monstruos que causaron que adquirieran su segundo nivel como forma para que se venguen de la humillación que les causaron en el pasado-expreso Einar antes de lanzarles un rayo, que provoco que los Rangers salieran volando por una poderosa explosión-¡Y si eso les gusto, esto les fascinara!-declaro al tiempo que aumentaba su tamaño de manera colosal-¡Esta vez la victoria es una realidad!-.

-¡Necesitamos Zords Guardianes!-invocaron los Rangers y los poderosos Guardianes no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición, listos para la batalla.

-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-invocaron listos para comenzar con la contienda.

Einar se rio sumamente divertido-Esto es más que perfecto, podrán vengarse de los mismos Zords que los destruyeron-expreso preparándose para la batalla-bien ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?-pregunto siniestramente.

Amazona dio un paso al frente, lista para comenzar la batalla, lo que provoco que Einar sonriera y lanzara su brazo tentáculo contra ella, sujetándola con fuerza, para después levantarla y estrellara repetidamente contra el suelo, Valquiria no tardo en entrar en acción, liberándola con un golpe de su hacha, para después ayudarle a incorporarse.

Rápidamente, ambas se prepararon para seguir, pero esta vez, Einar lanzo una llamarada verde con tonos azules, dándole directamente a las dos, quemándolas y comenzando a congelarlas.

-¿Qué clase de fuego es este?-cuestiono Kenneth-¡Quema y congela!-.

-¡Deberían saberlo, al tener todos los poderes de sus viejos enemigos puedo usarlos de maneras que nunca esperan!-declaro abriendo sus alas y levantando el vuelo, embistiendo a los Rangers con mucha fuerza, para después darles un golpe con su cola.

Rugiendo como si fuera un tigre, Einar ataco con varias jeringas con agujas explosivas, las cuales estallaron en cuanto entraron en contacto con los cuerpos de las dos Megazord, Amazona dio un salto y trato de derribarlo, pero Einar bloqueo el golpe con su brazo y le dio uno con su otro brazo tentáculo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Fue el turno de Valquiria de dar un salto para atacarlo con una patada, misma que Einar bloqueo doblando sus alas y abriéndola de forma violenta lanzo a la guerrera contra el suelo, cayendo justo sobre Amazona.

-¡Tiene la fuerza de todos los monstruos con los que hemos combatido!-gruño Aria.

-¡Al menos con los que tuvimos problemas y conseguimos alcanzar el Modo Guardián!-corrigió Sunset con mucha tensión.

Einar se rio y sujeto a ambos Megazord de las piernas, para después comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándolas contra el aire, para después elevarse y darles una patada a ambos, estrellándolas de nuevo contra el suelo.

El general del Undead World se rio al ver eso-¡Ahora lo entienden, no necesito emplear mis otras habilidades porque con los poderes combinados de los monstruos que seleccione soy completamente invencible!-declaro Einar.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-bramo Aria levantándose y atacando con su lanza, golpe que Einar detuvo con facilidad.

-Que ataque tan pobre y patético-dijo sonriendo siniestramente, para después dispararle un rayo de energía con mucha fuerza, lanzándola contra el suelo y provocando que Amazona volviera a su forma Dragón, mientras que Aria caía al suelo.

-¡Shadow!-grito Aria ante eso.

-Bueno, va uno, queda uno-dijo sonriendo-adelante, pueden llamar a sus preciados Titanes o a ese pollo gigante, pero no habrá cambio alguno-señalo enredando su cola en el cuello de Valquiria y levantándola con suma facilidad-porque ahora soy totalmente invencible, pudieron vencer a Cian, Niall, Belial y Neal, pero jamás podrán vencerme a mí, porque yo domino el arte de la Necromancia y la resurrección, digan adiós Power Rangers-.

Transformando uno de sus brazos en un pico de hielo, Einar se dispuso a atravesarlos para terminar con todo de un solo golpe, pero justo cuando el golpe parecía certero, Einar se detuvo repentinamente, hecho que extraño a los Rangers.

-¿Qué extraño?-murmuro Sunset.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no nos atraviesa si tiene la oportunidad? No es que me queje-dijo Odd extrañado por la actitud de Einar, mientras que Starlight se quedaba confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo completar mi golpe?-cuestiono molesto y repentinamente, Einar soltó a Valquiria, al tiempo que gritaba y llevaba sus dos manos a la cabeza-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres?-grito con dolor.

Los Rangers se quedaron confundidos ante la pregunta de Einar, no comprendían que estaba pasando o a quien se estaba refiriendo Einar, de pronto, Starlight pudo ver un fantasma, pero fue tan rápido y como un parpadeo que no podía estar segura, pero entonces, hubo un momento en que lo vio.

-¡Big Daddy!-grito sorprendida y sonriendo.

Efectivamente, se trataba del fantasma de Big Daddy, el cual estaba luchando por detener a Einar, aun con el poder de los otros monstruos, Big Daddy demostraba ser alguien imponente-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarte contra mí? ¡Los Rangers son nuestros enemigos! ¡Debemos acabar con ellos!-.

De pronto, Big Daddy comenzó a gruñir y a gemir, tratando de decir algo, poco a poco, lo consiguió-¡Rangers…amigos…Ranger…Blanca…amiga…!-gritaba Big Daddy sin dejar de luchar.

-Big Daddy-murmuro Starlight sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-¡Rangers…ataquen…ataquen…!-decía Big Daddy con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Starlight.

-Quiere que aprovechemos el momento-dijo Sunset comprendiendo.

-Pero si atacamos…podríamos…-.

-Starlight-la voz de Kenneth capto su atención-él…realmente ya no es de este mundo-le dijo con pesar y Starlight derramo algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lo lamento Starlight, tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Sunset con mucho pesar en su tono de voz.

-No…tienen razón…hay que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos-reconoció Starlight limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerza.

-Pues tenemos un problema, ya que la energía está muy baja por los ataques que recibimos-informo Spike preocupado por ese detalle.

-Entonces debemos pedir ayuda extra cuanto antes-dijo Sunset-¡Solicito el poder del Fénix Celestial!-invoco la peli fuego.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

El majestuoso Fénix Celestial hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus poderosas alas, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Einar, quien aún se encontraba concentrado peleando contra aquel monstruo que pensaba que podía controlarlo y era tal que no se percató de la presencia del Fénix hasta que este lo embistió con fuerza, comenzando a golpearlo con sus poderosas patas y pico.

El Fénix lo dejo y giro en el aire, siempre luciendo tan imponente, reflejándose en el ojo de Valquiria y comenzando la unión, lo que reestableció el poder de Valquiria y lo llevo al siguiente nivel, elevándose una vez, esta vez sosteniendo su Sable de Luz, Valquiria comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria arremetió contra Einar con su ataque más poderoso, golpeándolo directamente y atravesándolo, mientras Valquiria aterrizaba de pie, Einar volteo a verlos con mucha furia odio.

-¡De acuerdo…cometí un error…pero les advierto que…esto no ha terminado…creen que ganaron…pero la realidad es que ya han perdido…la guerra y ni siquiera lo saben!-declaro riéndose y cayendo al suelo, explotando en pedazos, encontrándose con su final.

Con Einar vencido, los Rangers quedaron confundidos ante la última declaración del general-¿Qué creen que haya querido decir con eso?-pregunto Spike confundido por las palabras de su recién derrotado oponente.

-No lo sé, pero pretendo averiguarlo, no dejare que el Undead World gane, eso es algo que les puedo asegurar-dijo Sunset con firmeza y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis convoco a todos sus generales, los cuales ahora se encontraban frente a ella, escuchándola atentamente-Parece ser que el plan de Einar fue un fracaso total, hemos perdido a otro de mis generales, pero aunque eso es molesto, lo que realmente me tiene furiosa es que haya cometido el error de decirles eso a los Rangers-gruño Necrosis-ya que el haberles dicho eso podría provocar que sospechara y no quiero que eso ocurra, no quiero que sepan nada del pequeño regalo de Sheer hasta que sea demasiado tarde-.

-Gran Emperatriz, aunque es cierto que Einar cometió un error, dudo mucho que eso sea suficiente como para que los Rangers deduzcan de que se trata-dijo Seige, provocando que Necrosis lo mirara con enfado.

-¡Si vuelves a insinuar que yo estoy exagerando entonces no tendrás que preocuparte de que los Rangers te destruyan, porque lo haré yo misma!-amenazo y el General asintió-bien, por ahora justifiquen su existencia y sigan atacando a los Rangers, presiónenlos, desvíen su atención de esto ¡No me importa si tienen que ser destruidos en el proceso!-bramo con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Isis-¡Eso no era parte del trato!-.

-¡Silencio!-Necrosis le disparo un rayo, lanzándolo contra el suelo-si quieres volver a ver a tus hermanas y con esto quiero decir, verlas con vida o convertido en un Zombi harás lo que te diga, no importa lo que tengan que hacer, solo eviten que los Rangers tengan las palabras finales de Einar en su cabeza ¿entendido?-.

-Si Emperatriz-acataron todos reverenciándola.

-Se me está agotando la paciencia con tantos fracasos-dijo Necrosis retirándose del lugar y por tanto, permitiendo que cada general se retirara también.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Segadora ayudo a Isis a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Como si te importara-dijo Isis-no logro entender, ella ya demostró que no le importas en lo más mínimo y aun así la sigues con mucha lealtad, incluso estas dispuesta a dejar de lado a las dos chicas que realmente te quieren y añoran tu regreso-.

-Tú no sabes nada al respecto-gruño Segadora-no tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido, ni lo que he tenido que pasar-.

-¿Y crees que Necrosis comprende tu dolor?-pregunto Isis y Segadora guardo silencio, parecía que una batalla de poder estaba comenzando a librarse en el Undead World y las lealtades comenzarían a flaquear.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Una vez concluida su misión, los Rangers volvieron a su base, donde le contaron a Dulcea sobre las últimas palabras de Einar, ahora la mentora se encontraba pensando detenidamente lo que sea que haya querido decir con eso.

-¿Qué crees que signifique Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-No lo sé, podrían tomarlo como una vana amenaza, pero estoy segura de que no se trata de eso, sospecho que quiso decir que Necrosis está preparando su golpe maestro, uno que finalmente podría decidir la victoria o la derrota-respondió Dulcea con seriedad.

-Bueno, pues le espera un destino similar al que tuvo su demente madre-señalo Odd ganándose un zape de Kenneth-¿ahora que dije?-.

-Oye, no subestimes a esa tipa, realmente ha demostrado ser mucho peor que Necronomica, además que desde que su madre estaba en el trono, siempre nos dio más problemas que la misma Necronomica-dijo Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón, desde que era una niña, Necrosis ya demostraba ser mucho peor que su madre, ahora que es más fuerte estoy segura que su plan maestro será algo sumamente peligroso y alarmante, deben mantenerse en alerta máxima en todo momento-indico Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una fuerte tormenta había comenzado y en medio de la lluvia, una figura se hizo presente, caminando con el agua y el viento golpeándole en la cara, pero a él poco le importaba-¡Destruiste a mi familia, mi hogar y todo lo que amaba!-gritaba con el agua, mientras recordaba la batalla en la que perdió todo-¡Ahora volviste con tu jefa y pretendes hacerle lo mismo a este mundo! ¡Pues no lo voy a permitir! ¿Me escuchaste Diagon? ¡Voy a derrotarte de una vez por todas!-grito Joben alzando su brazo en señal de desafío.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Diagon observaba todo y ahora sonreía de forma siniestra-Si, ha llegado el momento de terminar lo que comencé hace tantos años, es hora de que nos enfrentemos por última vez ¡Acepto tu invitación Joben Aldrich!-grito con fuerza, mismo que se escuchó por los pasillos del castillo, lo que provoco que los Zombis rugieran con ferocidad y en cuanto a Necrosis…

-Uh, parece que un nuevo juego está por comenzar-dijo encantada y sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Otro de los generales ha sido derrotado y ahora una batalla entre dos enemigos está a punto de llegar a su final"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _ok, eso lo comprendo a la perfección, la caída de los generales va a continuar por un rato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _poco a poco le ira afectando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _como ves, para Necrosis esto es un juego divertido y quiere distraerlos el mayor tiempo posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque ahora a Necrosis le preocupa el hecho de que Sunset y sus amigos descubran su sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Necrosis lo que menos quiere es que se enteren de la sorpresa que le dio a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora a Necrosis le preocupa que los Rangers sospechen y averigüen su sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _Moro se está ganando mi respeto, pero veamos qué es lo que le pedirá a Polunga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _aunque para Necrosis todo esto no es más que un simple juego, algo para divertirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Kuro Alter, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Revolver, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Crimson Bullet, Hell Drago, Moon-9215, Giorno Joestar, Ant, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Mista 6 Pistols, Freedom Gundam 96, Edge Hell Razor, E.I. Lara, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Final de Guerrero

" _ **El General Einar lanzo su ataque en contra de los Rangers, resucitando los espíritus de algunos de los monstruos que los enfrentaron en el pasado, fusionándose con ellos y volviéndose un enemigo sumamente poderoso, poniéndolos en grave peligro y casi consiguiendo vencerlos, pero al final, al haber absorbido también el espíritu de Big Daddy, quien todavía veía a Starlight como su amiga, pudo evitar que lastimara a los Rangers, deteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran darle el golpe definitivo, gracias a esto, otro de los Generales del Undead World fue derrotado, pero ahora los Rangers recibieron una advertencia, misma que puede provocar que el plan de Necrosis se desmorone, así que ahora está presionando a sus generales para que ataquen sin piedad alguna"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Káiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Final de Guerrero**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se encontraba en su trono tomando un poco de jugo de lava, al tiempo que pensaba en lo ocurrido con sus últimos generales, realmente se sentía algo molesta por haber perdido a tres de sus guerreros, pero al mismo tiempo le daba igual, después de todo, como hija de Necronomica, sabía que los sirvientes siempre se podían conseguir de todos lados.

-Disculpe eminencia-la voz de Diagon se hizo presente y Necrosis volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Necrosis sin darle la menor importancia a la presencia de su guerrero.

-Quisiera pedirle su permiso para poner en marcha mi plan, ya que el buen Joben me ha retado a una batalla-explico Diagon reverenciándola.

-Ya veo y quieres terminar tu encuentro con él ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Necrosis divertida y Diagon solo guardo silencio-supongo que puedes hacerlo, aunque veo un pequeño problema en tu plan, después de todo, aún quedan los Rangers ¿recuerdas? Ellos podrían interferir en tu batalla-.

-No se preocupe por ello mi lady, ya tengo una forma de poder mantenerlos ocupados mientras ajusto cuentas con Joben, le aseguro que la victoria será suya esta vez, no le fallare como lo hicieron los demás-aseguro Diagon.

Necrosis se quedó callada un momento, pensando en las palabras de Diagon, para después sujetar a Lilim-¿Qué dices Lilim? ¿Le damos una oportunidad?-pregunto y los ojos de Lilim brillaron, siendo la señal que Necrosis necesitaba-bien Diagon, tendrás tu oportunidad, pero óyeme bien, más vale que regreses con la cabeza de Joben o de lo contrario, no tendrás que preocuparte porque los Rangers te destruyan, porque Lilim se encargara de ello-aseguro Necrosis de manera amenazadora.

-Como usted diga-dijo Diagon reverenciando a su ama.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull estaban ocupados en esos momentos, realizando sus tareas diarias, en esta ocasión, se encontraban repartiendo algunas multas a los conductores imprudentes, ya llevaban varias multas repartidas en lo que ellos pensaban era tiempo record.

-Parece que muy pronto terminaremos con nuestro trabajo gordo-dijo Skull sonriendo.

-Es cierto y cuando el teniente Stone vea la gran eficiencia que demostramos al repartir multas nos asignara a tareas mucho más importantes y valiosas-dijo Bulk con mucha confianza y su amigo asintió riéndose.

Justo en ese momento, Diagon hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por varios Zombis, los cuales al ver a Bulk y Skull, gruñeron de forma amenazadora, dejando a ambos amigos petrificados y asustados.

-¿Por qué siempre que tenemos un buen día de trabajo pasa esto?-pregunto Skull asustado.

-No quisiera conocer la respuesta, mejor huyamos-dijo Bulk y ambos comenzaron a correr rápidamente del lugar.

Los Zombis rugieron y comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, mientras que Diagon solo miraba a los alrededores con una sonrisa, esperando la aparición de los Rangers o del buen Joben, pero primero debía darles una motivación más, así que comenzó a disparar rayos en distintas direcciones, destruyendo todo a su paso y provocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto siempre es satisfactorio-dijo sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición en sus motos, transformados y listos para la batalla-¡Diagon!-grito Aria.

-Vaya, los famosos Power Rangers, estaba comenzando a preguntarme si aparecerían para intervenir en mis planes, aunque debo decirles que no estoy esperando pelear con ustedes esta vez-dijo Diagon.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-exclamo Kenneth desafiante.

-Significa que él vino por mí-dijo una voz detrás de los Rangers, al tiempo que Joben aparecía, hecho que capto la mirada de Aria y de Sunset.

-Veo que finalmente te decidiste a aparecer, realmente estaba comenzando a creer que solo eras puras palabras y nada de acción-se burló Diagon.

-A ver si entendí bien esto-dijo Odd-viniste a luchar contra él y no contra nosotros…me siento insultado-agrego haciendo un puchero, mismo que nadie vio debido al casco.

Diagon se rio ante eso-No te preocupes, después de todo, no es como si los dejara sin divertirse ¡Zombis!-los soldados se colocaron en posición, dejando a los Rangers atrapados en un círculo creado por ellos mismos-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno y sus tropas se lanzaron al ataque.

Finalmente, Diagon miro de frente a Joben-Bueno mi amigo, parece ser que tu deseo finalmente se ha cumplido, ha llegado la hora de que tengamos nuestra batalla final, aunque es claro que yo seré quien se alce victorioso-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

-Lo dudo mucho, no voy a dejar que sigas saliéndote con la tuya, voy a detenerte de una vez por todas-aseguro Joben colocándose en guardia, provocando la risa de Diagon.

Eso molesto mucho a Joben, que se lanzó contra Diagon a gran velocidad, atacándolo con una patada, misma que Diagon bloqueo con facilidad, sujetándolo de la pierna y girando a gran velocidad lo estrello contra una banca de concreto, misma que destruyo por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Joben!-grito Sunset al ver eso y disponiéndose a ir en su auxilio, pero su camino fue bloqueado por los Zombis, que atacaron a la peli fuego.

Diagon se rio ante eso-Pobre estúpido, realmente no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo mucha palabra, pero nada de acción, es una pena que el último de aquella tribu a la que masacre hace tanto tiempo resultara ser un pobre diablo-se burló Diagon y fue cuando Joben reapareció-oh, no moriste, realmente eres muy resistente-reconoció Diagon con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto, no creas que vas a acabar conmigo, no cuando sé que tengo una misión que cumplir, pase lo que pase voy a derrotarte, en nombre de mi tribu y de mi gente-dijo Joben preparándose para la batalla.

Diagon solo sonrió ante eso, cuando su sonrisa desapareció debido a que recibió un disparo justo en la espalda, captando la atención de Joben, especialmente cuando la responsable había sido Aria, quien mantenía su Blaster levantado, señal de que ella fue quien disparo.

-¿Atacas por la espalda? ¡Que cobarde resultaste ser!-gruño Diagon mirándola con furia y odio.

-No tan cobarde como los guerreros del Undead World-dijo Aria recordando cuando usaron a Sonata, fue cuando los demás se colocaron a su lado.

-¡Parece que quedaste en desventaja numérica!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que Starlight le apuntaba con su arco.

Diagon gruño ante eso, pero entonces Joben tomo la palabra-¡No se metan en esto!-grito con fuerza-¡Esta es mi batalla, yo soy quien debo terminarla!-.

-Joben…-murmuro Sunset con voz seria y no muy convencida de dejarlo enfrentarse solo a uno de los generales del Undead World.

-Por favor…entiéndanlo…esta batalla es mía y soy yo quien debo acabar con este infeliz…es lo que se merece después de todo lo que ha hecho-gruño Joben mirando con odio a Diagon.

Los Rangers no estaban del todo seguros, incluso Starlight dio su opinión al respecto, pero entonces alguien más intervino-Dejemos que acabe con él-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos-él es su enemigo, cada uno de nosotros tuvo su propio enemigo y tuvimos que pelear contra ellos por el bien de los demás, es obvio que esta batalla es muy importante para Joben, así que deberíamos dejarlo pelear solo, después de todo, yo estuve en su lugar y no hay nada más molesto que recibir ayuda en una pelea que es solo tuya-explico Aria.

-Pero para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos unos a otros-dijo Spike sacando algo de la filosofía de la amistad de su hermana, novia y amigas, pero Sunset solo asintió.

-Comprendo, está bien Joben, haz lo que consideres necesario, no intervendremos en esta batalla, yo también comprendo a la perfección cuando tienes una pelea propia que librar, todos la tenemos, sin importar quienes seamos-dijo Sunset con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, está bien, si eso quiere-acato Starlight bajando su arco y Kenneth también dejo de estar en guardia.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Joben sonriendo levemente, para luego encarar a Diagon, el cual comenzó a reírse de forma sumamente divertida, hecho que extraño a los Rangers y al propio Joben.

-¡Que cosa tan divertida! ¡Realmente son seres patéticos, me da nauseas la manera tan respetuosa y llena de honor con la que tratan a todos, incluyendo a sus enemigos!-declaro riéndose de forma burlona.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Joben molesto y apretando sus puños con rabia.

Diagon solo lo miro de forma siniestra y cruel-Creo que debes estar sordo, pero no te preocupes, por mí está bien pelear solo contra ti, pero ni crean que ustedes podrán relajarse mientras peleo con este imbécil-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Odd preocupado de la respuesta que Diagon les fuera a dar.

-Me refiero a esto ¡Kaiser Dragón!-invoco Diagon y su temible Zord hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad y provocando que la gente comenzara a escapar aterrada.

Los Rangers se pusieron en alerta, listos para la acción-¡Te dejaremos pelear contra ese maldito, nosotros nos ocuparemos de su Zord!-indico Sunset y Joben asintió.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, siempre y cuando me dejen a este hijo de perra-gruño Joben.

Los Rangers se prepararon para la contienda, corriendo y colocándose en posición-¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Titanes Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición, corriendo a gran velocidad, rápidamente, cada Rangers subió a su respectivo Titán-¡Megazord Titán Guardián Activado!-.

El Megazord encaro a Káiser Dragón, el cual rugió con mucha fuerza y arremetió contra el Megazord, abriendo sus poderosas alas, mismas con las cuales se dispuso a golpear al Megazord, ambos chocaron con mucha fuerza, estremeciendo todo el lugar, pero mientras el Megazord sujetaba las alas, Káiser Dragón mordió el hombro del Megazord, el cual alzo la cabeza de golpe al sentir eso, pero igual siguió peleando contra el Zord maligno, levantándolo y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué la mayoría de los monstruos muerden al Megazord? ¿Sabrá tan rico?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada-¿Por qué siempre me pateas cuando estamos en forma Ranger?-cuestiono el rubio molesto.

-Porque en forma Ranger tienes casco y no puedo darte el zape que te mereces-respondió Kenneth con simplicidad.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!-grito Spike al tiempo que Káiser Dragón arremetía contra el Megazord de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Joben y Diagon se vieron fijamente a los ojos, siempre con expresiones serias y retadoras, aunque en Diagon había una mirada de burla y crueldad absoluta-Me doy cuenta de que quieres terminar del mismo modo que tu desgraciada tribu, deberías agradecer que tuvo el final que se merecía y que ahora sirven a la gloria del Undead World-.

-¡Ya cállate maldito asesino!-bramo Joben lanzándose contra Diagon y logrando darle un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Diagon.

El golpe lo estrello contra una pared, pero no tardo en volver a la batalla, disparándole un rayo, mismo que Joben consiguió esquivar por muy poco, para luego impulsarse y dar un salto, girando en el aire, atacando con un golpe con su talón, mismo que Diagon detuvo con su brazo, para después dispararle un rayo justo en la cara, dándole directamente y provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Joben tallándose los ojos, ya que el resplandor realmente le afecto, momento que Diagon aprovecho para darle una patada con fuerza en el abdomen, lo que hizo que Joben escupiera un poco.

Tras eso, Diagon se dispuso a darle otra patada, pero Joben logro levantarse a tiempo, evitando el golpe y mirando a su oponente, pero le costaba mucho poder mantener abierto sus ojos debido al resplandor de luz del que fue víctima, hecho que divirtió a Diagon.

-Vaya, creo que ahora es más que claro que yo seré quien gane este combate, después de todo, sin tus ojos no podrás ver de dónde viene mi siguiente ataque-sentencio sonriendo con crueldad.

-Un verdadero guerrero no necesita de sus ojos-aseguro Joben preparándose para atacar y lanzando un golpe con su brazo a Diagon, mismo que el guerrero esquivo sin mucho problema, para después darle un golpe más contra los ojos de Joben, dañándoselos aún más-¡Mi ojos!-.

-Ahora definitivamente no podrás ver bien y eso es totalmente perfecto para mí-declaro disparándole un rayo y lanzándolo contra un árbol-esto sí que es divertido-.

Joben se levantó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo un enorme ardor en sus ojos, realmente le costaba mucho poder mantenerlos abiertos, en especial por los ataques de Diagon, solo esperaba que los Rangers estuvieran mejor que él en su batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Káiser Dragón lanzo un rugido atronador, para luego arremeter contra el Megazord, golpeándolo con sus poderosas alas, lo que provoco que retrocediera, pero aún se mantuvo en pie y dispuesto a seguir luchando.

El imponente Dragón voló a gran velocidad, atacando de nuevo al Megazord, mordiéndolo con mucha fuerza en el brazo y conectando los tubos de su espalda en el Megazord para robarle su energía.

-¡Esta drenando el poder del Megazord!-grito Spike alarmado.

-¡Si esto continua así, perderemos todo nuestro poder!-gruño Kenneth preocupado ante eso.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos y pronto!-exclamo Starlight.

-¡Concuerdo! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

El majestuoso Fénix una vez más hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus poderosas alas, disparando unas bolas de fuego, impactando contra la espalda de Káiser Dragón, logrando que se distrajera y el Megazord aprovecho para sujetarlo de la cabeza, quitándoselo de encima y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Más el Dragón aún no estaba vencido y emprendió el vuelo, atacando al Fénix Celestial, lo que dio comienzo a una batalla aérea, Káiser Dragón lanzo varias bolas de fuego y trato de atraparlo con sus tubos, más el Fénix los esquivo todos sin mucha dificultad, maniobrando de una manera sumamente impresionante, para después darle un golpe con su ala derecha.

Káiser Dragón comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, donde fue recibido por un puñetazo del Megazord, provocando que al momento de impactar fuera de manera violenta, quedando muy dañado. El Fénix Celestial se reflejó en el ojo del Megazord y se combinó, apuntándole al maligno Zord con sus armas.

Cuando Káiser Dragón pudo levantarse, ya estaba en la mira-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Misiles de Fuego!-invocaron de inmediato y el Megazord disparo sus misiles, dándole directamente y provocando que el Zord cayera al suelo, explotando en pedazos.

La repentina explosión capto la atención de Diagon-¡Mi Zord! ¡Malditos sean Rangers!-bramo con furia ante eso, fue cuando los Rangers aparecieron ante él, viendo a Joben tendido en el suelo con los ojos lastimados.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste maldito malnacido?-cuestiono Kenneth desafiante.

-¡Lo que le hice a él será nada comparado a lo que les hare a ustedes por haber destruido a mi invencible Zord!-bramo Diagon lanzándose al ataque y los Rangers contraatacaron.

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, Joben hacia esfuerzos por levantarse, pero por más que trataba, no podía abrir los ojos, solo lograba escuchar el sonido de la batalla que estaban teniendo los Rangers en ese momento, escuchando los golpes que Diagon les daba y que a veces, Sunset y Aria lograban acertarle, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Joben entonces encontró una forma de poder ayudarlos y de terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pero debía esperar el momento oportuno, ya que solo tendría una oportunidad para conseguirlo, así que se levantó como pudo y se quedó escuchando lo que ocurría, esperando el momento adecuado.

Diagon le dio una patada a Starlight, derribándola en el suelo, Spike se colocó a su lado para protegerla, al tiempo que Kenneth y Odd atacaban juntos a Diagon, seguido por las dos primas y finalmente, la Ranger Blanca le disparo algunas flechas.

-¡Ya fueron suficientes tonterías!-bramo Diagon abriendo sus palmas y disparando varios relámpagos contra los Rangers, dándoles directamente, lo que provoco que quedaran tendidos en el suelo.

-Eso dolió-reconoció Odd adolorido.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas! ¡Comenzando por la Ranger Blanca!-bramo lanzándose contra Starlight para cumplir con su amenaza, pero justo en ese momento, Joben apareció dando un impulso y lanzándose contra Diagon, cargando energía en su puño derecho, al igual que Diagon.

Ambos chocaron violentamente y mientras Diagon logro darle en el hombro a Joben, este consiguió atravesarlo justo en el estómago, dejando sin habla a Diagon, cuyos ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el impacto que recibió, de alguna manera, consiguió darse cuenta de que Joben aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y lastimados.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?-pregunto Diagon confundido por la reacción de Joben y más aún, por el golpe que recibió.

-Sentí el aire y escuche que los pasos que producías-explico Joben con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz.

Diagon comprendió lo que Joben le dijo-Ya veo…bien hecho…-felicito antes de caer de espaldas al suelo y explotar, encontrándose con su final.

Sunset y los demás se levantaron al ver eso, mientras que Joben-Se terminó-dijo cayendo al suelo y quedando inconsciente, rápidamente, los Rangers corrieron a su lado para socorrerlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Con un tablero de ajedrez frente a ella, solo que en vez de ser las piezas características, eran replicas en miniatura de sus generales y de los Power Rangers, Necrosis elimino a Diagon sacándolo del tablero y arrojándolo contra el suelo, donde un Gremlin lo sujeto y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

-Bueno, parece que ya perdimos a otro Lilim-dijo Necrosis sujetando a su muñeca-debería estar molesta, pero no lo estoy, después de todo, está resultando tal como esperaba-Lilim la miro de manera extrañada y con un brillo en sus ojos de muñeca-sé que estoy corriendo un gran riesgo al dejar que ataquen y solo para que terminen destruidos, pero si siempre fracasaban no es la gran cosa, además, su destrucción nos abrirá las puertas a mejores victorias, después de todo, las aguas del río están llenándose de su energía y si es necesario, cuando me sumerja seré más poderosa de lo que fue mi madre, pero confió que para entonces ya tendré a mi nueva muñeca a mi lado-la vista de Necrosis se fijó en la figura de Sunset, al igual que la de Lilim, solo que esta la miraba con deseos de destruirla por completo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull continuaban con su tarea de impartir multas, estaban a punto de terminar, cuando Stone hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué es lo que han hecho par de tontos?-pregunto molesto.

-¡Cumplimos con nuestro trabajo señor!-informo Bulk.

-¡Si! ¡Ya hemos terminado de repartir las multas a los conductores imprudentes y que no tienen respeto por los estacionamientos especiales!-apoyo Skull.

-¡Multaron a la gente que si necesita esos estacionamientos!-gruño Stone y ambos amigos se vieron confundidos, para voltear y darse cuenta de que cada auto al que le pusieron una multa eran personas con alguna discapacidad que realmente hicieron bien al estacionarse en esa área asignada especialmente para ellos.

Sabiendo lo que les esperaba, el par de amigos volteo a ver a su jefe con mucho miedo y resignación-¡Ahora van a tener que limpiar los autos de todas esas personas como forma de disculpa!-bramo Stone y ambos amigos solo pudieron asentir con resignación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Una vez que la misión termino, los Rangers llevaron a Joben a su base, donde Dulcea sano su hombro y le puso una mezcla de plantas en sus ojos-Tendrás que usar esto por algunas horas, pero recuperaras la vista, tuviste suerte de que el daño no fuera mayor-explico Dulcea.

-No tenían que hacer esto por mí-dijo Joben.

-Lo sabemos-gruño Aria con molestia.

-Pero igual teníamos que hacerlo, nos ayudaste a vencer a otro de los generales de Necrosis y por esto te estamos agradecidos-dijo Sunset.

-Mi venganza aún no ha terminado-dijo Joben-Diagon fue quien destruyo a mi gente, pero solo era una marioneta y ahora no descansare hasta que haya destruido a sus líderes-aseguro levantándose de golpe y tirando una jarra con agua al suelo, ganándose un golpe del bastón de Dulcea-¡Auch!-.

-¡Pues tendrás que descansar hasta que recuperes la vista, porque si vuelves a tirar algo te meteré la punta del báculo por el trasero!-amenazo Dulcea.

Ante aquella amenaza, Joben no tuvo más opción que sentarse y quedar como niño bien portado, provocando las risas de los Rangers, con excepción de Aria, aunque esta sonrió levemente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Diagon ha sido derrotado, los generales del Undead World están disminuyendo, pero ¿Qué quiso decir Necrosis con darle energía al río?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Kuro Alter:** _creo que a nadie le gustan los Lunes, una enseñanza del gato Garfield. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _aún queda algo para ello y además, la caída de sus generales no es del todo un problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _es muy cierto, por eso Necrosis quiere mantenerlos ocupados el mayor tiempo posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _otro general se ha ido, pero la amenaza perdura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _a Necrosis solo le importa que el virus en Sunset se complete, esa es su prioridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no lo creas, ya que la caída de sus generales también es parte importante en su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _primero quiero que le vuelvan a dar protagonismo a Piccolo, en serio lo dejaron muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _eso es precisamente lo que Necrosis pretende hacer con sus generales caídos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _aunque tampoco hay que olvidar lo que hizo Lothor, ya que él fue astuto en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _aunque todavía no está del todo segura, ya que Necrosis es alguien que la tiene bien controlada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _tomando en cuenta que quiere que el virus actué lo más pronto posible no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Revolver, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Caceria Final Primera Parte

" _ **Tras escuchar el reto de Joben, Diagon decidió hacerle frente para poder deshacerse de él de una vez por todas, mientras que su Zord se ocupaba de eliminar a los Rangers, la pelea fue dura, en especial para Joben, ya que los ataques de Diagon provocaron que quedara ciego momentáneamente, mientras que Sunset y sus amigos lograron destruir a Káiser Dragón al combinar al Megazord Titán Guardián con el Fénix Celestia, una vez que ese Zord maligno fue destruido, los Rangers llegaron a ayudar a Joben y en el último momento, este logro darle el golpe final, sorprendido al temible general, ahora el Undead World quedo sin un general más, pero los planes de Necrosis continúan llevándose al pie de la letra, ya que los Rangers desconocen el virus"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Cacería Final**

 **Primera Parte**

Sunset acababa de llegar a la escuela y ahora se encontraba en la clase de la maestra Lazuli, quien hablaba sobre la biología marina de las tortugas marinas, las cuales eran una de las muchas especies que se encontraban en peligro de extinción debido a la negligencia del ser humano, dando información también de la triste historia de la vaquita marina, cuya especie literalmente estaba al borde de la extinción.

La peli fuego se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba muy atenta a la clase y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, después de todo, esa chica amaba a los animales y el escuchar que algunas especies estaban en peligro de extinción la ponía muy triste, eso la puso en alerta, ya que sería un blanco perfecto para Necrosis.

-El presidente Isaac ha hecho todo lo posible por mantener las especies en peligro de extinción a salvo de la cruel mano del ser humano, pero a veces no es tan sencillo poder hacerlo, en especial cuando la carne de muchos de estos animales es rica para venderse en los mercados negros, algo que es realmente repugnante para mucho…-explicaba Lapis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba viendo la clase de Lapis con mucho aburrimiento, bostezando para demostrar lo aburrida que estaba-No entiendo porque los humanos hablan de especies que de por sí están condenadas a desaparecer, es realmente aburrido y monótono, deberían hacer algo mejor con su tiempo tan limitado, como prepararse para recibirme cuando me convierta en su ama y señora-dijo Necrosis y Lilim asintió.

Justo en ese momento, Siege hizo acto de aparición ante la Emperatriz-Poderosa Magnificencia, ya que mis compañeros han ido fracasando uno por uno, quisiera que me permitiera a mí ser el siguiente en ejecutar mi plan para acabar con esos molestos Rangers de una vez por todas-pidió reverenciando a Necrosis, quien aún mantenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

-No estoy del todo segura ¿Por qué motivos querría enviarte a ti ahora?-pregunto Necrosis sin el menor interés en la respuesta que Siege le pudiera dar.

-Le aseguro que quedara complacida, ya que me inspire con la clase de esa humana sobre la caza ilegal, como sabe, yo alguna vez pertenecí a los Cazadores de Dragones, bueno, quiero hacer una cacería nueva, solo que en vez de capturar dragones, iré tras la presa más elusiva y magnifica de todos los tiempos, los Power Rangers-explico Siege esperando que eso captaran el interés de Necrosis.

Al escuchar eso, la Emperatriz se quedó pensando un momento y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír-¿Cazar a los Rangers como si fueran esos animales que están en peligro de extinción? Eso sí que me gusta-reconoció sonriendo emocionada-muy bien mi estimado general, son todos suyos, tráigame la cabeza de los Rangers, pero recuerde, quiero a Sunset Shimmer completa, no solo su cabeza-indico Necrosis.

-Por supuesto majestad-dijo Siege sonriendo, era el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lago de Angel Grove**

Arlet se encontraba viendo hacia el lago, respirando la humedad del ambiente, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, no necesitaba darse la vuelta, ella sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, después de todo, ella fue quien la convoco para que se vieran en ese lugar.

-Muy bien, dime para que rayos me llamaste-dijo Aria con tono autoritario y viendo a su rival.

-Veo que no cambias en lo más mínimo, te cuesta mucho trabajo decir "hola"-se burló Arlet sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, aunque ambas sabemos que siempre vamos directo al grano, así que si quieres pelear conmigo solo dilo-reto Aria preparándose para la que podría ser una nueva batalla.

-No digas tonterías, no te llame para eso, al menos, no esta vez-reconoció Arlet sin darle la menor importancia.

-¿Eh? Muy bien, eso ya es demasiado extraño, incluso para ti-gruño Aria mirándola de manera sospechosa y preparándose para cualquier posible ataque sorpresivo, pero Arlet suspiro.

-Solo quería hablar…de…Sonata-reconoció apretando con mucha fuerza sus puños y sus dientes, de acuerdo, eso sí que dejo a Aria sin habla, mirando fijamente a Arlet, que ahora desviaba la mirada, evitando ver directamente a la Ranger Negro.

Aria quiso cuestionarle sobre eso, pero simplemente no pudo, realmente no tenía caso preguntarle, después de todo, ella la comprendía, no habían hablado de Sonata nunca, no desde que se separaron hace tanto tiempo y dado que Aria fue la última persona en verla con vida, pues…

-Ya…veo…-dijo Aria cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el lago como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se hizo un extraño silencio alrededor de ambas, ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer ni que decir en ese momento, finalmente, Arlet se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tanto quería evitar, pero que era necesaria.

-Dime… ¿ella sufrió?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta y Aria se quedó en silencio, recordando aquel instante ¿Qué si sufrió? Vaya que lo hizo, pero no porque Necronomica la torturara, sino por ver como la maltrataban y lastimaban con crueldad.

Antes de que Aria pudiera responder a la pregunta de Arlet, algo capto la atención de ambas, ya que el agua se movía de una forma muy extraña, antes de poder saber que iba a pasar, un grupo de Zombis emergió del lago, rodeándolas.

-¡Zombis!-gruño Arlet.

-¡Eres una genio!-expreso Aria colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que los Zombis arremetían contra ellas con sus respectivas armas, ambas guerreras se defendían como podían de sus atacantes, aunque no era que tuvieran muchos problemas para lidiar en contra de los soldados del Undead World.

Observando todo desde una posición conveniente, se encontraba Siege, el cual sonreía de forma divertida ante lo que veía-Esto es más que perfecto, me llevare a una Ranger y también a una de mis ex amigas, será un día bastante productivo-reconoció preparándose para implementar su plan.

Un Zombi consiguió morder el brazo de Arlet, el problema, mordió la prótesis-Lo siento tonto, pero eso ya no funciona conmigo-dijo Arlet dándole un golpe con fuerza con fuerza, consiguiendo volarle la cabeza al Zombi con gran facilidad, para después aplastarla sin compasión alguna con el pie, provocando que los sesos y el cerebro se esparcieran por el suelo.

-Veo que aún les tienes rencor, no te culpo, yo también lo haría-reconoció Aria refiriéndose al hecho de que por culpa de los Zombis, Arlet perdió un brazo.

-No tienes que decírmelo-gruño Arlet con enojo y viendo las marcas de mordidas que quedaron en su prótesis, no era que le importara en realidad, ya que en sí el virus no le afectaría en ningún momento.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, ya que esto solo significa que estamos por recibir un nuevo ataque del Undead World-dedujo Aria pensativa.

-Ahora quien es la genio-se burló Arlet y Aria gruño ante aquello, ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos y con deseos de arreglar cuentas de una vez por todas, pero…

-Aunque me gustaría verlas matarse una a la otra, las necesito vivas para el evento principal-dijo Siege apareciendo de pronto.

-¡Siege!-gruño Arlet colocándose en guardia.

-Veo que a Necrosis le urge mucho que acabemos con todos sus generales, ya que los está enviando mucho últimamente-se burló Aria mirándolo de manera desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Siege se rio-Debo admitirlo, tuvieron suerte al eliminar a los demás, pero conmigo no tendrán tanta suerte, en especial porque yo seré quien dicte las reglas del juego-antes de que ambas chicas supieran lo que quiso decir con eso, Siege abrió un portal y las envió a donde se llevaría a cabo su plan-excelente, van una y faltan cinco, aunque debo admitirlo, me saque el premio mayor, dos por el precio de uno-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba practicando sus movimientos de batalla, después de todo, nunca se sabía cuándo sería necesario que incluso ella entrara en acción, eso fue algo que aprendió de Zordon, el cual ya no pudo participar directamente en las batallas tras haber sido encerrado en el tubo dimensional por la hechicera Rita Repulsa, fue cuando la esfera le aviso de un serio problema y acercándose a revisar que pasaba descubrió lo que ocurría.

-Qué extraño, la señal de Aria ha desaparecido-con un movimiento de su mano, Dulcea espero encontrar a la Ranger Negro, pero de ella no había rastro alguno-esto no es bueno, será mejor que llame a los demás cuanto antes-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sunset y sus amigos ya habían salido de sus clases, ahora estaban por comer su almuerzo antes de la siguiente hora de clases, Starlight había reservado la mesa indicada para el grupo, Twilight miro con algo de tristeza como Sunset se sentaba en otra mesa, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos y lo habían sido desde que ella la alejo de su vida.

-Bueno, no pudo ser un mejor día ¡Viernes de tacos! ¡Todos los tacos que puedas comer!-grito Odd emocionado.

-No me explico cómo puedes comer tantos tacos sin engordar un poco-observo Spike y es que Odd llevaba una bandeja con diez tacos dorados, todos con mucha carne, lechuga, cilantro, repollo, cebolla y salsa verde.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Nadie tiene la suerte de tener un metabolismo tan genial como el mío-dijo Odd sonriendo de manera emocionada al ver la gran cantidad de tacos que estaba a punto de comer.

-Aún recuerdo cuando te preguntaron los cuatro grupos básicos alimenticios, la respuesta que diste-Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

-Era joven e ingenuo, además, esos eran los cuatro grupos básicos que mejor recordaba-dijo Odd colocándose una servilleta para poder comenzar a comer, más la curiosidad inundo la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que respondió cuando le preguntaron por los grupos alimenticios?-pregunto Starlight.

-Según Odd…bueno, según el tío abuelo de Odd, los cuatro grupos básicos alimenticios son; manteca, puerco, whisky y frijol-respondió Kenneth, dejando a sus amigos sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Es un chiste?-pregunto Sunset.

-No y su abuelo lo creía firmemente, esos eran los cuatro grupos alimenticios según él, aunque como dije, era su tío abuelo, así que no es de sorprenderse, él fue un minero que se la pasaba más buscando oro que en su casa, muchos decían que estaba algo loco-explico Kenneth.

-Oh vamos Kenneth-dijo Odd-mi tío no estaba loco, solo era algo…entusiasta-defendió Odd.

Kenneth se le quedo mirando-Odd, tu tío le disparo a un guacamayo porque pensó que lo estaba mirando feo-dijo Kenneth y Odd se quedó en silencio.

-Era alguien complicado, siempre decía que las voces de su cabeza le decían que hiciera eso-dijo Odd disponiéndose a comenzar a comer su primero de diez tacos, cuando de pronto, los comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset respondiendo lo más discretamente posible.

-"Rangers, la señal de Aria desapareció y por más que he tratado de localizarla no he podido hacerlo, y temo que hay más, ya que Arlet desapareció junto con ella"-informo Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de Sunset se tornó algo preocupada-¿Dónde fue que la viste por última vez?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-"Su última posición está registrada en el lago de Angel Grove, deben ir cuanto antes y averiguar que le sucedió, yo seguiré tratando de ubicarla desde aquí, pero tengan cuidado, aún no sabemos que puede haber pasado"-advirtió Dulcea.

-Cuenta con ello-dijo Sunset cortando la comunicación-andando chicos-indico, mientras que Odd quedaba sosteniendo un taco y con la boca abierta, para después comenzar a llorar.

-Ay mis tacos, ay mis tacos-se lamentó levantándose y siguiendo a sus amigos con mucha tristeza y decepción por no haber podido comer ni siquiera uno.

Cuando los Rangers se levantaron, Twilight y sus amigas no tardaron en comprender que algo malo había pasado, y el Pinkie Sentido de Pinkie Pie entro en acción, diciéndole que era Aria quien estaba en problemas, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

-Por favor…que se esté a salvo-pidió con tristeza y preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lago**

Cuando los Rangers arribaron al lugar, justo en donde Dulcea les indico, comenzaron a buscar a Aria, a Arlet o cualquier señal de ellas por todas partes, pero no había nada que les indicara que pudo haberles pasado, solo huellas y los sesos despedazados del Zombi, señal de que realmente habían estado en ese lugar.

-Esto no me gusta nada-gruño Sunset preocupada.

-¿Deberíamos separarnos para buscarlas?-pregunto Spike y Sunset se quedó callada, su razón le decía que era la mejor opción, pero sus instintos le advertían que no era una buena idea.

-No, permanezcamos juntos, debemos estar atentos a cualquier posible…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un rayo salió de la nada, golpeándolos y derribándolos.

Fue entonces que Siege hizo acto de aparición, listo para comenzar a poner en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan-Hola Rangers, me da gusto que hayan llegado tan pronto como siempre, estaba comenzando a pensar que no lo iban a hacer-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh genial, otro de los generales de Necrosis-gruño Kenneth levantándose.

-Y apuesto a que él fue quien ataco a Aria y a Arlet-señalo Starlight.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste a nuestras amigas?-cuestiono Sunset colocándose en guardia.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, ellas están bien por el momento, primero necesitaba que ustedes estuvieran aquí para que comenzara con la siguiente parte del juego-dijo Siege.

-¿Juego?-inquirió Spike.

-Yo quería llamarlo de otro modo, pero para la Emperatriz cada plan no es más que un juego para entretenerse, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer-explico encogiéndose en hombros.

-Bueno, mientras nos dé tiempo de poder volver para comerme mis tacos yo estoy bien con lo que sea que trame-aseguro Odd colocándose en guardia y provocando que Kenneth se diera un zape en la frente.

-¡Olvida los malditos tacos!-regaño molesto-¡Piensa con algo que no sea el estómago por una vez en tu vida!-.

-¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo!-se disculpó y lamento Odd, provocando que Kenneth suspirara.

-¿Para qué me molesto?-se preguntó encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-intervino Siege-¡La cacería debe comenzar y estoy ansioso por ver quien dura más en mi trampa!-declaro al tiempo que abría el mismo portal que uso con Aria y Arlet antes, los Rangers no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, siendo succionados por el mismo-esto será divertido-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se alarmo al ver que la señal de los demás Rangers también había desaparecido-Oh no ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado?-se preguntó al tiempo que hacia todo lo posible por localizarlos, pero por más que se esforzaba, no había señal alguna de ellos, hecho que la preocupaba cada vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atrapados en aquel torbellino dimensional, los Rangers solo podían gritar, hasta que finalmente aterrizaron en lo que parecía ser un bosque oscuro, levantándose con algo de dificultad-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Sunset mirando a sus amigos.

-Yo estoy bien-respondió Kenneth levantándose algo adolorido-mi trasero aligero la caída-.

-Yo también estoy bien-dijo Starlight, ella había logrado sostenerse de una rama a tiempo.

-Igual yo-dijo Spike, aunque esto no era del todo cierto, ya que tuvo que caer de rodillas para poder evitar un golpe mayor y vaya que ahora lamentaba esa decisión, pues sus rodillas quedaron algo lastimadas por el golpe.

-¿Dónde está Odd?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Aquí estoy!-grito el rubio cayendo desde un árbol y aterrizando con fuerza contra el suelo-cielos…en serio que eso duele-dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¿Dónde carajos estamos?-pregunto Sunset mirando alrededor.

-Eso es lo mismo que nosotras nos preguntábamos-dijo Aria apareciendo junto con Arlet, al ver a su prima, Sunset suspiro aliviada y no fue la única, todos estaban aliviados de haber encontrado a sus dos amigas, ahora el problema era que no sabían en donde estaban, como fue que llegaron y como iban a salir de ahí.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de donde nos encontramos?-pregunto Kenneth mirando alrededor con mucha cautela.

-Por desgracia no, hemos estado aquí por un buen rato-explico Arlet con mucho enojo-ese desgraciado de Siege, cuando le ponga las manos encima voy a…-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mi estimada Arlet?-pregunto Siege haciendo acto de aparición, con una sonrisa sumamente cruel en el rostro-en cuanto en donde se encuentran, es muy simple, están en mi santuario de la vida salvaje, donde voy cazar a la presa más peligrosa de todo el universo; los Power Rangers-expuso sonriendo y provocando que Odd tragara saliva.

-¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?-pregunto Odd riéndose de manera nerviosa y Siege solo aumento su sonrisa mucho más.

-Aquí ustedes serán la presa que siempre he querido atrapar y no solo venceré a los Rangers, sino que además me desharé de una de mis viejas amigas, será el momento en que me convierta en una leyenda-sentencio sonriendo malignamente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=OetNjT78Y7g)**

 **Es leyenda mito medieval  
De sus fauces el fuego infernal  
Sembró de miedo a la gente del lugar  
Quemó castillos en el nombre del mal  
Sacrificando doncellas  
Aplacaban su furor  
Pensando que el sacrificio  
Haría marchar al dragón  
Y el valiente caballero  
En su corcel se montó  
Empuñando su espada mató al dragón  
Y perdido en el camino  
El caballero enmudeció  
Empuñando su espada mató al dragón  
Es leyenda mito medieval  
De sus fauces el fuego infernal  
Sembró de miedo a la gente del lugar  
Quemó castillos en el nombre del mal  
Del mal  
Hay en el sol algo extraño  
La maldición ha cesado  
Hoy bajo el sol no hay doncellas  
Solo hay cenizas y barro  
Hay en el sol algo extraño  
La maldición ha cesado  
Hoy bajo el sol no hay doncellas  
Solo hay cenizas y barro**

 **Es leyenda mito medieval  
De sus fauces el fuego infernal  
Sembró de miedo a la gente del lugar  
Quemó castillos en el nombre del mal  
Sacrificando doncellas  
Aplacaban su furor  
Pensando que el sacrificio  
Haría marchar al dragón  
Y el valiente caballero  
En su corcel se montó  
Empuñando su espada mató al dragón  
Y perdido en el camino  
El caballero enmudeció  
Empuñando su espada mató al dragón**

Los Rangers se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Siege, aunque Odd tenía una duda más en su mente-¿De dónde vino esa música y esa canción?-pregunto confundido y mirando hacia todos lados con mucha confusión.

-Veo que tienes todo planeado, pero hay un error en tu plan, nosotros no pensamos participar en tu loca cacería-aseguro Sunset desafiante.

-Me temo que no tendrán ninguna opción-sentencio Siege sonriendo de forma cruel, antes de chasquear sus dedos y provocar que los Rangers gimieran de dolor, al tiempo que se encorvaran-porque verán, en esta dimensión, yo tengo el control total y como ex miembro de la cacería de dragones, puedo escoger a la clase de bestias que quiero cazar, así que opte por darles la apariencia de sus respectivos Guardianes-explico Siege.

Poco a poco, los Rangers comenzaron a transformarse, sus cuerpos pasaron de ser los de humanos a animales, quedando Sunset como una dragona, Kenneth como una serpiente, Starlight se convirtió en una hada de tamaño diminuto, Odd en un león y Spike en un cocodrilo, Aria también se transformó en una dragona y finalmente, Arlet en una pantera con una pata de prótesis y un parche en su ojo.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-cuestiono Arlet molesta.

-Como bien les dije, ustedes ahora son mis presas-dijo haciendo un movimiento que lanzo a los Rangers y a su aliada hacia el interior del bosque, lo que provoco una risa de parte de Siege-es hora de que comience la cacería-expreso preparándose para ir tras sus respectivas presas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis observaba lo que pasaba con algo de interés, realmente la cacería estaba comenzando de una manera divertida-Bueno, debo admitir que eso si es divertido, ya quiero ver como continua esto-dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Los Rangers han caído en una trampa de Siege ¿será posible que logren escapar de ellos y evitar ser convertidos en trofeos de caza?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Revolver, Kid Shooter, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Seiryu.001, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Wild Boy, Moon-9215, Tetsuma Gundam, Franco, Rohan The Hand, Kira The Killer, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Hiruma Demon, Joestar, Dio The World, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Doppio The Diavo, Nero Metallic, Marco Sorairo, Wham Pillar One, Espadachín de la Luz, Crimson Bullet, Hell Drago, Freedom Gundam 96, Blaitor21, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Caceria Final Segunda Parte

" _ **Tras obtener una victoria más contra los generales del Undead World, llegó el turno del general Siege, cuyo plan consiste en atrapar a los Rangers convirtiéndolos en animales, específicamente, los que representan a sus Guardianes y cazarlos en su propio santuario, entregándoles sus cabezas a Necrosis, con excepción de la de Sunset, ya que la Emperatriz quiere todo el cuerpo para poder divertirse en su ataque final, capturo primero a Aria y Arlet, cuando los demás Rangers fueron a buscarlas, cayeron en la trampa de Siege, siendo enviados a aquella dimensión, donde el general los convirtió en los animales y se preparó para cazarlos uno a uno, ahora los Rangers y Arlet deben hacer todo lo posible por evitar convertirse en trofeos de la pared"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Cacería Final**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea aún continuaba con su tarea de encontrar a los Rangers, pero por más que buscaba no era capaz de localizar su señal, eso solo significaba una cosa, no se encontraban en la Tierra, al menos no en la que ellos habitaban.

-Fueron enviados a otra dimensión-dedujo Dulcea pensativa-esto es malo, mis poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para poder localizarlos en cualquiera de las dimensiones en las que estén, no me queda otra más que desearles suerte-agrego con preocupación por sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis ya estaba más que impaciente por que comenzara la cacería, quería ver quién sería el primero en convertirse en un adorno para el palacio, solo esperaba que Siege recordara la regla de que Sunset era un caso especial, de lo contrario tendría un castigo severo.

-Has tu apuesta Lilim ¿Quién crees que sea el primero en ser cazado?-pregunto Necrosis, Lilim quiso decir que Sunset, pero decidió mantenerse callada, no es que no supiera como hacerlo, siempre había guardado silencio, afortunadamente, Necrosis no pareció notar sus intentos de guardar silencio en ese momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

Los Rangers y Arlet se vieron entre sí-Oh genial, ahora somos animales, me gustan las serpientes, pero ahora no tengo brazos ni piernas-dijo Kenneth.

-Nos convirtió en animales a todos-señalo Spike-bueno, a casi todos-agrego viendo a Starlight, quien era un Hada.

-Pero me encogió de tamaño, ahora soy casi del tamaño de una hormiga-dijo Starlight preocupada y asustada por lo ocurrido, las únicas que tenían una apariencia que podría serles útiles eran Sunset y Aria, quienes fueron convertidas en dragones o al menos ese sería el caso si no fuera porque Siege era un cazador de dragones.

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Arlet moviendo sus orejas de pantera en distintas direcciones.

Antes de que pudieran responder, Siege hizo acto de aparición, vestido como un cazador de los safaris, montado en un elefante robótico-¡Vaya, yo que esperaba que ya se encontraban ocultos, que decepción, supongo que esta cacería durara muy poco!-declaro sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Sigue soñando!-bramo Aria lanzándose contra Siege y atacándolo con una llamarada.

Siege se rio ante eso-Este escudo mágico no solo frenara tu ataque, sino que además te lo devolverá-expreso colocando su escudo al frente y devolviéndole la llama, dándole directamente.

Kenneth, Odd y Spike se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra el elefante de Siege, el cual solo bramo con furia y sujeto con su trompa a Spike, para después lanzarlo contra Odd, una vez que los dos Rangers rodaron por el suelo, el elefante se dispuso a aplastar a Kenneth, quien no tuvo más opción que alejarse.

-¡Esto no me hace gracia! ¡Ahora si me siento diminuto!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Imagínate yo!-exclamo Starlight lanzándose contra Siege, dándole varios golpes en un brazo, pero sus diminutos puños no eran capaces de hacerle nada a Siege.

-Después niña, estoy ocupado-dijo pegándole con un dedo.

Arlet se trepo a los árboles y arremetió contra Siege, el cual se protegió con un campo de fuerza que detuvo a Arlet y la estrello contra el suelo, Sunset abrió sus alas y arremetió contra el elefante, chocando su cabeza contra la de su contrincante, iniciando una batalla muy pareja, misma que se terminó cuando Siege hizo que su elefante disparara los colmillos como misiles.

-Esto sí que es emocionante y ahora creo que vamos a intentar con un buen clásico ¡El plomo!-sacando un rifle, Siege comenzó a dispararles a los Rangers y estos no tuvieron más opción que alejarse lo más rápido que pudieran-¡No podrán escapar de mí, porque en este mundo yo hago las reglas!-aseguro riéndose malignamente.

Sin saber qué hacer, los Rangers no tuvieron más opciones que seguir escapando, hasta que finalmente encontraron un modo de ocultarse, dejando que el inmenso elefante siguiera de frente, con su carga buscándolos con una sonrisa sádica, el que se hayan escondido solo significaba que la cacería iba a ser mucho más emocionante.

Una vez que vieron que era seguro, los Rangers y Arlet salieron de su escondite para poder hablar-¿Qué vamos a hacer? En estas formas tenemos la desventaja total-dijo Starlight con realmente preocupación.

-Lo sé, tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto-gruño Aria sintiéndose profundamente humillada por el hecho de tener que ser convertidos en animales para que los cazaran como tales.

-Así que esto es lo que sienten los animales cuando los humanos los cazan sin compasión-dijo Kenneth sintiendo empatía por los pobres animales.

Arlet rugió con fuerza y rasguño un árbol-¡No puedo creerlo que nos esté cazando como si fuéramos bestias cualquiera!-gruño con furia.

-Pues técnicamente lo somos-dijo Odd-y ahora realmente soy el Rey de la Selva, así que ahora tendrán que respetarme y adorarme ¡Soy todopoderoso! ¡Soy omnipotente!-declaraba el rubio.

-Cállate Odd-regaño Kenneth.

-Está bien-se disculpó Odd haciendo un puchero triste.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Odd tuvieron un efecto en Sunset, cuya mente ágil comenzó a unir las piezas que necesitaba-¡Eso es! ¡Odd! ¡Eres un genio!-declaro complacida.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron todos sin dar crédito a lo que Sunset acababa de decir.

-No podemos derrotar a Siege si seguimos peleando creyendo que somos humanos, ahora somos animales y cada uno de nosotros tiene habilidades que nos hacen depredadores o adversarios sumamente formidables, es cierto que Starlight es un hada, pero eso la hace guardiana de la naturaleza y por tanto…-.

-A los animales-comprendió Starlight sonriendo.

-En vez de atacar como humanos, tenemos que atacar como los animales que somos, es el momento de que el cazador se convierta en la presa-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, listos para poner en marcha el plan de su líder y amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y Siege aún no encontraba a sus presas, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ya que por más que los buscaba no había señal alguna de ellos, eso lo extraño y mucho, ya que no había un solo lugar en esa dimensión donde pudieran ocultarse, de pronto, un rugido salvaje se escuchó, mismo que parecía venir de todas direcciones.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, buscando la causa de esos rugidos, pero por más que buscaba, no hallaba el origen de los mismos, eso lo extraño y preocupo un poco, más no le dio mucha importancia, antes de que pudiera encontrar el origen, varios leones salieron de la nada, lanzándose contra el elefante-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo.

Fue cuando Odd hizo acto de aparición, lanzando un potente rugido-¡Al ataque mis valientes!-grito lanzándose también a la cacería, saltando en una roca, para poder caer justo en el rostro del elefante, comenzando a rasguñarlo y morderlo.

Siege entonces comprendió lo que pasaba, el Ranger Amarillo había convocado a una manada de leones para ayudarlo en esa tarea, pero eso solo provoco que se riera-¡Si piensas que con esto me van a vencer, entonces son más tontos de lo que creí!-aseguro riéndose y preparándose para usar los colmillos de nuevo.

-¡No lo creo!-grito Starlight apareciendo justo frente a él.

-Vaya, parece que el hada vuelve a venir a desafiarme, que ternura-dijo burlonamente.

-Ya veremos quien termina riendo-Starlight silbo y entonces, un grupo de ratones salió de la nada, rodeando al imponente elefante.

El elefante quedo estático ante eso y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo que en todos lados habían ratones y más ratones, eso comenzó a hacer que temblara poco a poco, para asombro de Siege, antes de lanzar un rugido de miedo y usara su trompa para sujetar a Siege.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamo antes de que el elefante comenzara a usarlo para golpear a los ratones, los cuales se dispersaron por todos lados y algunos de ellos lograron subirse al mismo, provocando que rugiera con furia y siguiera golpeándolos con Siege.

Al ver que no funcionaba, el elefante lanzo a Siege contra el suelo y emprendió la huida con mucha rapidez, escapando lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían-¿Cómo algo tan grande le teme a unos insignificantes ratones?-cuestiono molesto.

-No lo sé, pero creo que yo te puedo dar una pista-dijo Kenneth apareciendo detrás de él, cuando Siege lo encaro, Kenneth le escupió un poco de su veneno, provocando que Siege gritara de dolor.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldito seas!-bramo con furia, antes de ser sujetado de la cintura por Spike, el cual ahora era un cocodrilo real y por tanto, lo arrastro hacia el agua, donde lo sumergió, para después aplicarle el temible Giro de la Muerte, lanzándolo hacia la superficie y luego dándole un golpe con su cola, mismo que provoco que saliera disparado con mucha fuerza hacia un árbol.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad, pero aun sin poder mirar, Siege fue sorprendido por un golpe más, mismo que vino de la pantera Arlet, quien se lanzó sobre él y lo mordió en el hombro con mucha fuerza.

-¡Apuesto a que ahora te arrepientes de habernos convertido en animales!-rugió Arlet dándole un golpe con sus zarpas, para después morderlo y lanzarlo por los aires.

Siege rodo por el suelo, intento levantarse y recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo, se topó de frente con Sunset y Aria, quienes lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, dándole varios golpes con sus cabezas, colas y alas, para después elevarse y atacar con una llamarada combinada, rápidamente, Siege se preparó para usar su espejo, pero…

-¡Ni lo pienses!-grito Kenneth deslizándose hacia él y mordiéndolo en el trasero.

-¡Agh!-grito antes de recibir el fuego directamente, siendo lanzado hacia el cielo y cayendo justo entre todos los animales.

-¡A ver mi manada de poderosas leonas, prepárense para darse un bien merecido y ganado festín!-animo Odd, mientras que Kenneth hacia muecas de asco y escupía.

-¡Puaj! ¡Que horrible sabor!-exclamo asqueado.

-Parece que ahora eres tú el que se convirtió en la presa Siege-dijo Sunset preparándose para acabar con todo, Siege se levantó y miro a los Rangers con furia.

-Debo admitirlo, nunca espere que me atacarían de ese modo, usando mi propia dimensión en mi contra, pero están muy equivocados si piensan que ya me han vencido-declaro colocándose en guardia-después de todo, aún siguen siendo animales asquerosos y por tanto, no tienen ninguna… ¿Qué?-exclamo Siege al sentir que algo subía por su cuerpo y al mirar hacia abajo se topó con varios ratones que estaba subiendo, envolviéndolo por completo.

-¡Muy bien amiguitos, sigan así!-grito Starlight animándolo, entonces los ratones comenzaron a morderlo en distintas partes del cuerpo, provocando que gritara de dolor.

Las leonas se lanzaron también, dándole varios golpes con sus garras y mordidas, no paso mucho tiempo para que los Rangers se unieran en el ataque, quedando Sunset y Aria un poco al margen, ya que ellas esperarían el momento indicado, Odd y Arlet usaron sus garras, así como sus filosos colmillos para atacarlo, Kenneth le volvió a escupir veneno y se enredó en uno de sus brazos para morderle el pecho, Starlight también llamo a las aves e insectos del lugar, todos atacaron a Siege.

Spike aprovecho para darle un coletazo por la espalda, estrellándolo contra una roca, Siege intentaba defenderse, pero le era muy difícil poder lidiar contra tantos animales que lo atacaban de manera repetitiva, trato de levantarse y se encontró rodeado por los Rangers.

-Esto no…puedo ser… ¿Cómo puedo estar siendo vencido por un montón de asquerosos y vulgares animales? ¡Los cuales siempre han sido cazados por los humanos!-bramo con furia.

-Ese es el problema del ser humano-dijo Sunset-tendemos a creer que somos superiores a todas las especies que habitan en el planeta, tanto es así que siempre pensamos tener derecho a cazarlos y matarlos sin compasión alguna, olvidamos que muchas de esas especies existieron en la Tierra desde mucho antes que nosotros los humanos y que algunos de esos animales son fieles amigos de la humanidad, el perro, el gato son un ejemplo de ello-señalo la peli fuego.

-Nosotros debemos aprender a respetar a los animales, pero eso es algo que cuesta mucho trabajo, cuando muchas veces no nos respetamos ni nosotros mismos-dijo Starlight.

-Pero si nos damos la oportunidad, podremos no solo vivir juntos, sino también trabajar juntos, unidos para proteger la Tierra, tal como los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje y los Wild Zords lo hicieron en su momento, humanos y animales se unieron para derrotar al Amo Org-agrego Sunset.

-¡Si creen que van a conseguir vencerme como a ese cretino de tres ojos están muy equivocado!-bramo Siege preparándose para continuar con la batalla, pero entonces sintió que algo lo picaba por la espalda y al voltear se topó con varios escorpiones que salieron de la nada.

Nuevamente, los animales se lanzaron al ataque, seguidos por los Power Rangers, Siege intentaba luchar contra ellos, pero por más que trataba no era posible que se defendiera de todos ellos, en especial cuando los animales que él solía cazar parecía que le tenían mucho rencor, eso era ridículo, eran animales, seres sin cerebro ni razonamiento.

-¡A ver quién te reconstruye el cerebro!-grito Kenneth dándole una mordida en la cabeza, al tiempo que Starlight le picaba los ojos con sus pequeños pies.

Odd le dio un zarpazo por la espalda, Spike lo mordió en las piernas y lo estrello repetidamente contra el suelo, para después dejar que Arlet le diera un golpe más con sus garras justo en pleno rostro.

Rápidamente, el grupo se alejó y dejo que las dos dragonas terminaran el trabajo, Sunset y Aria descendieron a gran velocidad, golpeando a Siege con sus alas, para después atacarlo con sus colas, una vez que Siege rodo por el suelo, ambas se elevaron y abriendo sus poderosas fauces lanzaron una llamarada que se combinó en una sola, golpeándolo con fuerza y provocando una explosión de energía que cubrió el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Cuando la energía ceso y los Rangers pudieron ver de nuevo, se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto a la ciudad y que nuevamente eran humanos-¡Esto es genial, volvimos a la normalidad!-grito Kenneth emocionado.

-Ya me estaba acostumbrando a la melena, me hacía ver muy cool-dijo el rubio sonriendo divertido y con porte de galán, ganándose una patada de parte de Kenneth.

-Eh chicos…creo que aún es muy pronto para celebrar-señalo Spike y es que Siege también estaba en la ciudad.

-Todavía…no me han vencido…bobos-gruño con furia.

-Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto-indico Sunset, pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden, Aria la detuvo.

-Deja que Arlet y yo nos ocupemos de este hijo de puta-dijo con una mirada que indicaba claramente que no estaba nada contenta con lo ocurrido.

-Le vamos a dar lo que se merece-aseguro Arlet mirándolo con profundo odio y rabia.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que era mejor no contradecirlas y acato la indicación, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que ambas se ocuparan de esto, Aria no tardo en transformarse y pasar al Modo Tinieblas.

-¿Lista para esto?-pregunto Aria con malicia en su voz.

-Pateémosle el asqueroso culo de una vez por todas-respondió Arlet.

-No me hagan reír, ni crean que van a poder vencerme tan fácilmente-aseguro disparándoles un rayo, del cual ambas se protegieron, pero se creó una cortina de humo que impidió ver lo que paso, Siege se rio al ver eso, creyendo que lo había conseguido.

-¿De qué putas te ríes?-cuestionaron ambas apareciendo de la nada.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Antes de poder reaccionar, Siege recibió un golpe de parte de la espada de Aria, que luego le dio una patada que lo lanzo por los aires, donde fue interceptado por un golpe de Arlet, que lo sujeto de una pierna y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, antes de poder incorporarse, Aria volvió a embestirlo, empujándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo en el mismo.

Siege se dispuso a contraatacar, pero al momento en que Aria se hizo a un lado, recibió un golpe de la rodilla de Arlet justo en la cara, lo siguiente que ambas hicieron fueron golpearlo por los dos flancos, dándole en el rostro y en las costillas, Siege solo podía recibir esos ataques sin poder defenderse en lo más mínimo.

Entonces, Aria y Arlet juntaron sus espadas, formando una cruz y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, misma que lanzaron contra Siege con todo lo que tenían, aquella energía tomo la forma de una esfera oscura, impactando en el General y provocando que gritara de dolor.

-¡Esto…no…puede ser…!-exclamo cayendo de espaldas al suelo y explotando, encontrándose con su final, mientras las dos guerreras posaban en señal de triunfo.

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, con excepción de Sunset, que solo se mantuvo con una mirada neutral y cruzada de brazos, sin saber si reírse o aplaudir por el gran trabajo de ambas guerreras.

-¡Poder Fuera!-declaro Aria desactivando su poder-ya me había cansado de ese tipo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ese maldito cerdo se merecía ese final desde hace mucho tiempo-gruño Arlet escupiendo hacia un lado.

Los demás no tardaron en felicitarlas por el buen trabajo-Realmente fue algo genial-dijo Starlight sonriendo, cuando los comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Me alegra ver que están sanos y salvos Rangers, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme demasiado, Aria, Arlet, ambas hicieron un buen trabajo, las felicito, con esto el Undead World ha perdido a uno más de sus generales y sus fuerzas están comenzando a debilitarse cada vez más"-felicito Dulcea.

-Eso nos agrada-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Bueno, parece que nos perdimos del día de escuela-observo Starlight al ver el reloj-estuvimos en esta batalla por mucho tiempo-.

-¿A quién le importa la escuela? ¡Nos perdimos el viernes de tacos!-grito Odd cayendo de rodillas y alzando los brazos dramáticamente, dejando a todos confundidos y con miradas de "¿es en serio?"

-Yo solo sé una cosa-dijo Kenneth-no vuelvo a morder traseros, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a lavarme los dientes, la boca, la lengua, las encías, las mejillas y todo lo que incluya la boca, así como también debo buscar un buen terapeuta que me ayude a olvidar esto-expreso retirándose con mirada de asco y provocando las risas de todos, con excepción de Aria y Arlet.

La segunda miro a Aria en busca de una explicación-A veces son realmente tontos, en especial el rubio de sexo dudoso de ahí-explico señalando a Odd.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Qué se supone que es él?-pregunto Arlet-¿algún tipo de travesti?-.

-Aparentemente es un chico-respondió Aria-un chico en todo el sentido de la palabra-.

Arlet escucho la respuesta de Aria y miro a Odd, luego a Aria y luego a Odd, a Aria y a Odd-No, en serio ¿Qué rayos es él?-pregunto y Aria se encogió en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se encontraba jugando con las réplicas de los Rangers-"Buen trabajo Rangers, hemos vencido a otro de los esclavos de Necrosis, estamos muy cerca de vencerla"; "¿creen que podamos hacerla? Después de todo, ella es malvada, poderosa y sumamente astuta, su inteligencia y sabiduría son muy superiores a todos nosotros, en especial porque no sabemos nada de la sorpresa que nos tiene preparada"-decía Necrosis, para luego sujetar la réplica de Sunset-"es cierto y ya es tiempo de que lo sepan, yo soy su nueva y más poderosa guerrera, su nueva muñeca favorita y ahora los destruiré en su nombre"-agrego riéndose de forma cruel-como ansió cuando llegue ese momento, la hora de revelarles la cruel realidad, que mientras ellos me creen desesperada y casi vencida, soy yo quien está muy cerca de obtener la victoria-expreso sujetando la réplica de Sunset y riéndose.

Por su parte, Lilim observaba todo desde su lugar, con una mirada de furia y odio hacia la réplica de Sunset y hacia la verdadera.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La cacería ha llegado a su final y los Rangers volvieron a triunfar, pero esta victoria puede ser el principio de una terrible derrota"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Enya Berserk:** _afortunadamente lograron convertir al cazador en la presa, dándole una probada de lo que sienten los animales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Diane Noir:** _lo considere, pero opte mejor porque fueran Aria y Arlet quienes hicieran el trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kuro Alter:** _pues vaya que si lo desato, ya que los Rangers aprovecharon sus nuevas formas al máximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _lograron encontrar la fuerza de su forma animal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _una de mis escenas favoritas…bueno, la única que me da risa, además de los golpes a Mole. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _ese grupo básico y los golpes a Mole fueron lo que me daba risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _podría decirse que lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y recibió una dura lección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _la cacería ha terminado, pero no del modo en que Siege hubiera querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ciertamente y pronto Necrosis dará su golpe maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _por suerte encontraron una forma de tomar ventaja a esta situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _o el mismo cazador puede convertirse en la presa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Payaso Triste

" _ **Siege atrapo a los Rangers en otra dimensión para poder cazarlos como animales, por fortuna, aunque al principio estaban en desventaja, al final lograron emplear sus nuevas formas para poner contra las cuerdas al general del Undead World, consiguiendo liberarse de la dimensión, permitiendo que Aria y Arlet se ocuparan de Siege, trabajando en conjunto, lograron vencer de una vez por todas a ese general, disminuyendo de ese modo a los generales del Undead World, sin embargo, a Necrosis eso no le preocupa, ya que ella tiene en mente algo peor, pues no solo su virus está afectando lentamente a Sunset, sino que además, tiene reservada una jugada más que involucra la caída de todos sus generales, al menos a algunos de ellos"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 Payaso Triste**

El grupo se encontraba reunido en Sugar Cubbe Corner, donde Pinkie Pie estaba haciendo un acto de comedia para el público ansioso por buenos postres y entretenimiento, algo en lo que la alegre peli rosa era toda una experta, los Rangers observaban con mucha diversión, aunque Aria solo mantenía su expresión seria.

-No me explico porque motivos tenía que venir a esto también-gruño con su siempre tono de molestia.

-Admite que disfrutas de esto-dijo Sunset sonriéndole de forma divertida y algo pícara, ya que ella no estaba refiriéndose precisamente al show de comedia y Aria desvió la mirada con fastidio.

-No tengo la menor idea de que putas hablas-aseguro Aria y Sunset solo pudo reírse de nuevo, su prima en serio era todo un caso, uno muy divertido hasta cierto punto, le recordaba mucho a ella en su tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba revisando la situación actual de su imperio, era cierto que ya había perdido a varios generales, pero eso no la preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pues como bien ha mencionado, su mayor sorpresa pronto sería liberada y entonces los Rangers conocerían el amargo sabor de la derrotada.

-Los Rangers piensan que me tienen acorralada, pobrecita de mí, me estoy quedando sin generales, estoy al filo del abismo, al borde de mi derrota-decía al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse-que divertido, en serio creen que me tienen en su poder, pero la realidad es muy diferente-expreso sonriendo cruelmente.

Los generales que ahora la escuchaban eran Darkness, Lilim, Segadora e Isis, ya que Estraga y Mael se encontraban aun trabajando en el nuevo proyecto del científico, mismo que esperaba estuviera completo muy pronto, Necrosis seguía hablando sobre su plan maestro, realmente ansiaba ver la cara de los Rangers cuando descubrieran lo cerca que estaba su perdición.

Isis ya no soporto más y se dio la vuelta-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono Segadora mirándolo con seriedad.

-Voy ir a ver a esos Rangers, no me interesa ni me agrada lo que esa malvada planea, pero si quiero recuperar a mis hermanas, entonces no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en estos momentos, tengo que hacer algo cuanto antes-dijo retirándose del lugar, seguido por la mirada de Segadora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

A bordo de su motocicleta, Bulk y Skull se dirigían a reunirse con el teniente Stone, pues él les tenía preparada una nueva misión, misma que esperaba fuera su boleto de entrada a cosas de mucha más importancia, realmente estaban emocionados por ello, pero al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerda Skull, no podemos arruinar esto como ocurrió la última vez-dijo Bulk con todo preocupado.

-No me lo recuerdes, todavía me preocupa el hecho de recordar que nos quitaron nuestros preciosos guantes blancos-dijo Skull.

-Exacto, por ese motivo debemos ser cautelosos, tener ojo de tigre, vista de águila, instinto de león-dijo Bulk.

-Oye gordo ¿vamos a dejar de ser policías para trabajar en un zoológico?-pregunto Skull confundido.

-Claro que no cabeza hueca, es solo una expresión-dijo Bulk.

Antes de que la charla pudiera continuar, una figura hizo acto de aparición en medio del camino, provocando que Skull virara violentamente, logrando detenerse por muy poco-¡Oiga ciudadano! ¡Tenga más cuidado!-regaño Bulk.

-¡Si! ¿Qué no vio que por poco lo atropellamos?-pregunto Skull con enojo y fue cuando Isis los miro, más simplemente los ignoro y continuo su camino.

Miro hacia la ciudad y suspiro con cansancio-En serio odio tener que hacer esto-dijo liberando varias cartas y creando guerreros que representaban a cada una de ellas-¡Vayan y comiencen con la destrucción!-indico Isis y sus creaciones acataron su orden.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba cortando algunas hojas de sus árboles, una forma de relajarse y tranquilizar sus nervios, pues ella sabía que estas victorias, aunque fueron un golpe duro para Necrosis, no significaban el fin de la guerra, solo que la Emperatriz del Undead World estaba planeando un ataque mucho más devastador.

De pronto, la esfera detecto energía oscura y rápidamente corrió a ver lo que ocurria-Parece que Necrosis no quiere perder el tiempo ni un solo instante-Rangers, lamento molestarlos mientras están en su espectáculo, pero hay un nuevo ataque del Undead World-informo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sugar Cubbe Corner**

Sunset respondió el llamado-Entendido, vamos para allá Dulcea-aseguro la peli fuego y les dio la señal a sus amigos, quienes rápidamente se levantaron, Pinkie Pie logro divisar cuando se iban y aunque parte de ella se decepciono por ver a Aria marcharse, lo comprendía, después de todo, el trabajo de un héroe nunca terminaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La gente huía aterrada de sus atacantes, los cuales parecían ser cartas vivientes, cuyas armas eran espadas y lanzas, así como también algunos escudos, fue cuando los Rangers llegaron y vieron lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué carajos es esto? ¿El ataque de las cartas de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si ¿Quién es Alicia y donde queda ese País de las Maravillas?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth se dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Oye Odd…ese es un cuento clásico, cualquier biblioteca lo tiene-dijo Starlight sonriendo divertida y algo extrañada.

-Claro ¿y que es una biblioteca?-pregunto Odd más confundido que antes y Kenneth solo negó con la cabeza.

-Perdónalo señor-pidió mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Spike cuando los soldados arremetieron contra ellos, hecho que provoco que Aria bufara con fastidio.

-Por favor ¿en serio le tienen miedo a estos seres tan insignificantes?-pregunto dándole un golpe a uno de ellos, pero…-¿Qué mierda? ¡Me corte al tocarlo!-exclamo alarmada, ya que se había hecho un leve corte en sus nudillos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset y esta vez, se hicieron a un lado, al tiempo que los guerreros de carta atacaban a diestra y siniestra.

Los Rangers quisieron contraatacar, pero cada vez que lo hacían terminaban con un leve corte en sus manos o piernas-¡Están hechos de papel, por eso cada vez que los golpeamos terminamos lastimándonos!-explico Starlight comprendiendo todo y los Rangers no tardaron en entender, con excepción de Odd.

-¡Entonces es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡Morfosis!-indicó Sunset.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron y logrando su transformación.

Isis observaba la batalla a distancia y gruño al ver lo que pasaba-Rayos, lograron transformarse a tiempo-escupió con algo de preocupación, al tiempo que sus soldados se preparaban para continuar con la batalla.

-¡A ellos!-indico Sunset y sus amigos se lanzaron al ataque.

Esta vez, gracias a sus trajes, eran capaces de resistir los golpes de las cartas, evitando cualquier tipo de corte con mucha facilidad, rápidamente, invocaron sus armas y atacaron con las mismas, Isis solo observaba en silencio lo que ocurría y a su mente vinieron los rostros de sus hermanas.

-No…no puedo permitir que esto pase…no puedo dejar que ganen…ellas confían en mí…tengo que hacer algo o de lo contrario…-Isis aun recordaba los gritos de sus hermanas cuando Necronomia las capturo hace tanto tiempo, no podía fallarles, no cuando tenía mucho en riesgo.

Aria desenfundo su Blaster y disparo contra los guerreros de cartas, destruyéndolos a todos con mucha facilidad, para después colocarse en guardia una vez más, al tiempo que sus amigos acababan con el resto de los guerreros creados por Isis, colocándose en guardia.

-Bueno, eso fue algo más complicado que los Zombis-reconoció Kenneth.

-Pero como siempre ¡Los Power Rangers se alzaron victoriosos!-grito Odd emocionado y con una gran sonrisa en su casco.

Entonces, Spike noto algo en los pedazos de las cartas-Eh…chicos…creo que estamos celebrando demasiado pronto-dijo mirando alrededor y sus amigos lo hicieron también, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Ahora qué?-se preguntó Kenneth.

Los trozos de cartas comenzaron a moverse, uniéndose y formando a un gigante, los Rangers solo podían ver lo que ocurría, poco a poco, la figura comenzó a tomar forma, hasta que finalmente se manifestó como una inmensa guerrera que parecía estar hecha de naipes, vestida como toda una reina, con su corona y todo, además de varios corazones adornando sus vestimentas y hasta la corona, armada con un hacha.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Acaso es la Reina de Corazones?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Que les corten la cabeza!-grito la Reina de Corazones con su voz siempre autoritaria y molesta.

-Sí, es la Reina de Corazones-confirmo Kenneth con los ojos achicados.

-¡Pues no sé porque la llaman así, porque quiere cortarnos las cabezas!-grito Odd.

-¡Háganse a un lado!-exclamo Sunset, cuando la Reina de Corazones lanzo un golpe con su hacha, mismo que los Rangers lograron esquivar muy a tiempo.

-¡Perra hecha de papel, metete con alguien de tu tamaño! ¡Dragón Espectral!-invoco Aria y su Zord no tardó en hacer acto de aparición-¡Megazord Amazona Activado!-.

La Amazona apareció lista para la batalla, quedando frente a frente con la Reina de Corazones, quien alzo su hacha-¡Córtenle la cabeza!-grito de nuevo, lanzándose contra Amazona, quien invoco su lanza y ambas chocaron con fuerza, iniciando una lucha por tomar el control.

De pronto, la Reina de Corazones hizo un rápido y brusco movimiento con el cual lanzo a Amazona hacia atrás, para después darle un golpe con su hacha y dispararle un rayo hecho de corazones rojos con tonalidades oscuras, el impacto fue certero y Amazona cayó al suelo.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-bramo preparando su nuevo golpe, mismo que fue detenido por Valquiria, quien apareció ya combinada y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el abdomen de la Reina de Corazones, provocando que esta retrocediera, lo que le permitió a Valquiria ayudar a Amazona a levantarse-¡Les cortare la cabeza!-aseguro con fiereza.

-¿Qué no sabe hacer otra cosa que cortar cabezas?-pregunto Odd algo asustado por aquella reina que parecía tener un gusto bastante tétrico por cortar cabezas.

La Reina de Corazones lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra ambos Megazord, los cuales contraatacaron con fuerza, chocando contra ella, pero la Reina de Corazones demostraba ser un hueso duro de roer, lanzando varios golpes con su hacha, mismos que impactaban directamente contra los dos Megazord.

-¡Sable de Luz!-al obtener su Sable, Valquiria pudo bloquear los siguientes ataques de la Reina, pero no puedo evitar los disparos de corazones que salieron de sus ojos, dándoles con fuerza a los dos Megazord una vez más.

Amazona dio un salto y giro para atacarla con una patada, logrando quitarle la corona con ese golpe-¡Nadie toca la corona de la reina! ¡Te cortare la cabeza!-bramo con furia.

-¡Ya cántate otra!-gruño Aria ya harta de escuchar la misma amenaza una y otra vez.

Esta vez fue el turno de Valquiria de atacarla con su Sable convertido en la forma de Lanza de Serpiente, enredándola en el cuerpo de la reina y lanzándola por los aires, más esta no tardo en volver a levantarse lista para continuar con la batalla.

Isis solo observaba el desarrollo de la pelea-¡Vamos Reina de Corazones! ¡Véncelos, te necesito para poder liberar a mis hermanas!-grito con preocupación de ver que la batalla no estaba yendo nada bien.

Reina de los Corazones demostró que aún tenía algunas sorpresas reservadas, en especial cuando invoco otros tres pares de brazos armados con hachas, dejando a los Rangers con mucha sorpresa e impresión.

-¡Ay por favor!-grito Kenneth molesto de ver eso.

-¡Les cortare la cabeza!-bramo lanzándose al ataque, dando un salto y girando de una manera sumamente veloz, impactando contra los dos Megazord con mucha fuerza, provocando que estos cayeran al suelo de manera muy violenta.

Esta vez, Isis sonrió emocionado, no le agradaba ver a los Rangers en problemas, pero por rescatar a sus hermanas era capaz de todo, incluso de renunciar a aquello que siempre había defendido, por muy doloroso que esto fuera, fue cuando los Rangers se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¿No es ese uno de los nuevos siervos de Necrosis?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Sigue así Reina de Corazones, si los vences podré salvar a mis hermanas!-animo Isis, aquellas palabras dejaron a los Rangers confundidos.

-¿Acaso dijo hermanas?-pregunto Odd mirando a sus amigos y todos asintieron, mientras que las mentes agiles de Sunset y Starlight comenzaban a unir las piezas poco a poco.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kenneth al ver que la Reina volvió a lanzarse contra ellas con el mismo ataque.

-¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset con mucha rapidez.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Una vez más, el majestuoso Fénix apareció blandiendo sus poderosas alas, al tiempo que descendía a gran velocidad hacia la batalla, justo cuando la Reina de Corazones comenzó a girar, el Fénix disparo sus bolas de fuego, dándole directamente y deteniéndola en pleno aire, provocando que cayera contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Les cortare la cabeza!-bramo furiosa, cuando Amazona apareció justo detrás de ella.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti!-grito Isis con alarma, pero cuando la Reina volteo fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria lanzando el ataque más poderoso de Amazona, dándole directamente a la Reina de Corazones, si bien el ataque no la destruyo, si le corto los brazos extra que había convocado, retrocediendo algo adolorida.

-¡Les cortare la cabeza por esto!-bramo con furia.

El Fénix se reflejó en el ojo de Valquiria y comenzó la combinación, permitiéndole a Valquiria volar y darle varias patadas a su enemiga, más la Reina todavía no estaba vencida y aun con sus dos brazos, cada una sujetando un hacha, volvió a saltar para girar una vez más.

-¡Valquiria! ¡Tornado de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria recurrió a su ataque definitivo, chocando violentamente contra la Reina de Corazones, el impacto fue devastador y quien se llevó la peor parte fue la Reina, pues al estar hecha de naipes, se encendió en llamas y cayó al suelo, explotando en pedazos y encontrando su final en ello, ambos Megazord posaron en señal de triunfo, mientras que Isis solo podía cerrar los ojos con pesar.

-No puedo creerlo…nuevamente falle, de un modo voy a conseguir…-.

-¡No escaparas!-grito Aria apareciendo repentinamente y dándole una patada con demasiada fuerza en el rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, la Ranger Negro le apunto con su Blaster-vaya, parece que hoy el Undead World va a perder a otro general-expreso con satisfacción.

Isis palideció ante ellos, si él moría, entonces nadie podría ayudar a sus hermanas y no podía permitir eso, quiso hacer algo, pero el arma de Aria estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro para su gusto y si intentaba algo, la Ranger Negro solo tendría que jalar el gatillo y todo terminaría, no podía permitirlo, sus hermanas estaban en peligro, debía hacer algo y pronto, pero…

-¡Aria no!-grito Sunset, al tiempo que ella y sus amigos llegaban a tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sunset? ¡Este infeliz es sirviente del Undead World, debemos acabar con todos ellos si queremos ganar esta guerra!-declaro Aria.

Sunset no respondió, se acercó un poco y miro a Isis-Mencionaste a unas "hermas" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto al peli fuego.

Aria se quedó confundida ante aquella declaración y miro a Isis, el cual solo suspiro con pesar-Mi dimensión fue atacada y destruida por Necronomica, quien capturo a mis hermanas, la única familia que me queda, por eso estoy sirviendo a ese detestable mundo, porque no tengo opción…no tengo salida, tengo que salvarlas a como dé lugar-explico con tristeza-aunque no me agrada nada lo que me han obligado hacer…dañar a gente inocente…-Isis puso una cara de asco hacia sus últimos actos.

Los Rangers escucharon todo y ahora la peli fuego miraba a Isis con comprensión, así como también compasión-Pero dime ¿realmente piensas que puedes confiar en el Undead World? Aunque Necronomica ya no este ¿Qué te hace pensar que Necrosis cumplirá con su palabra?-.

-¡No tengo opción!-exclamo Isis.

-Siempre hay opción, si dejas que te ayudemos podremos salvar a tus hermanas y juntos finalmente venceremos a Necrosis, detendremos al Undead World de una vez por todas-aseguro Sunset formando un puño con su mano.

Isis escucho las palabras de Sunset y comenzó a analizarlas, él también le había dicho algo parecido a Segadora, era cierto, si tenía opciones, pero… ¿realmente se atrevería a correr el riesgo de traicionar a la Emperatriz sabiendo que ella aún mantenía cautivas a la única familia que le quedaba?

De pronto, un rayo de energía salió de la nada, golpeando a los Rangers con fuerza y provocando que cayeran en el suelo, tomando por sorpresa a Isis, fue cuando Lilim hizo acto de aparición, encarando a los Rangers.

-¡La muñeca diabólica!-grito Odd y Lilim disparo un rayo más, para después sujetar a Isis del brazo y llevárselo del lugar antes de que pudieran evitarlo.

-¡Se lo llevo!-exclamo Starlight adolorida en el suelo.

-Esa muñeca hace que cualquier muñeco de terror de película parezca un tierno osito de peluche-dijo Kenneth adolorido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras volver a su base, los Rangers le contaron todo a Dulcea, quien se quedó pensando-Aunque la Alianza del Mal dejo de existir hace años, tal parece que sus enseñanzas y legado aún perduran, es lamentable que Isis tenga que servir al Undead World y más aún por las razones que tiene-reconoció Dulcea con seriedad.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo-dijo Spike sintiendo mucha pena por él.

-Y también a Segadora, no hay que olvidar que ella también es una gran amiga de Fluttershy y Myra-dijo Starlight cruzada de brazos.

-La diferencia es que esa tonta escogió servir al Undead World por elección propia, no porque la estuvieran amenazando o chantajeando-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Aun así, creo que debemos encontrar un modo de ayudarlos y la única solución que se me ocurre es yendo al Undead World directamente-dijo Sunset con tono serio y al escuchar eso, los demás la miraron con preocupación.

-¿Hablas de atacarlos en su propio territorio? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Me temo que no-dijo Dulcea-el Undead World es un lugar donde solo los No Muertos pueden existir, con excepción de aquellos a quienes la Emperatriz en persona les permita su estancia ahí, cualquier otro ser que intente ir a ese mundo no tiene muchas probabilidades para sobrevivir-explico con tono serio.

-Además ¿Cómo iríamos a ese lugar tan tenebroso?-pregunto Odd y sus amigos se quedaron callados.

Dulcea también se mantuvo en silencio, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Soujiro hacia unos días, cuando el guerrero le mostro aquel extraño cementerio que había descubierto, después de analizarlo cuidadosamente, la mentora de los Rangers descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de ese lugar, no era un cementerio cualquiera y la razón por la cual era capaz de devolver "la vida" a lo que sea que haya sido enterrado en ese lugar era porque…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

En cuanto Lilim volvió con Isis, no tardo en volver a su forma de muñeca, siendo sujetada por Necrosis-Debo admitirlo Isis, lo que hiciste fue realmente osado y divertido, en serio me gusto ese monstruo, lástima que no haya servido para nada, pero al menos puedes agradecer que me divirtió tanto que considere rescatarte en el último momento-dijo Necrosis riéndose divertida e Isis solo gruño-vaya, que mirada tan agresiva, no pareces estar contento porque salve tu patético pellejo-.

-Estoy emocionado-gruño Isis con sarcasmo y Necrosis solo sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Será mejor que cuides lo que dices, a menos que quieras que olvide nuestro pequeño trato y decida que convierta a tus hermanas en Zombis o Gremlins mutantes-reto Necrosis e Isis solo pudo agachar la cabeza con mucho pesar y resignación.

Necrosis se rio de forma divertida, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Estraga y a Mael, los cuales iban con una sonrisa sumamente complacida-Mi Emperatriz, me complace informarle que finalmente he terminado, el Demonio de la Destrucción está completo y listo para comenzar con su golpe en contra de la ciudad-reto malignamente.

-Excelente, es hora de que el Demonio vuelva a pisar la Tierra-dijo Necrosis sonriendo de manera cruel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Isis fallo en su ataque contra los Rangers, pero ahora que saben las razones de porque sirve a Necrosis, pero una nueva amenaza está a punto de ser liberada"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE ME CAMBIARON MI HORARIO DE TRABAJO, AHORA VOY A ESTAR DE 2 A 9, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN UN POCO MAS TARDE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE VOY A TRATAR DE APROVECHAR LAS MAÑANAS PARA RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS Y ESCRIBIR**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Photon Girl, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Kid Shooter, Draizen, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Seriyu.001 (eso se debe a que aún no he visto nada y es que…las nuevas generaciones me han decepcionado mucho), Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Hiruma Demon, El Monitor, Marco Sorairo, White Killer 09, Knight Shadow, Giorno Joestar, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, E.I. Lara,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Demonio de la Destruccion Primera Parte

" _ **Con varios villanos derrotados, Isis se dio cuenta de que de seguir así, sus hermanas jamás podrían ser salvadas, así que decidió hacerle frente a los Rangers con un ejército de guerreros naipes, los cuales pusieron en algunos aprietos a los Rangers, en especial cuando se combinaron para formar a la demente y amante de decapitar personas a la Reina de Corazones, quien les dio una batalla difícil a los Rangers, pero al final, consiguieron vencerla y fue cuando Sunset descubrió la verdad sobre Isis, así como la razón de porque está sirviendo al diabólico Undead Word, por desgracia, aunque los Rangers han logrado mantenerse a racha, Estraga ha terminado con su nueva creación ¿Quién o que será ese llamado "Demonio de la Destrucción"?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Demonio de la Destrucción**

 **Primera Parte**

Los Rangers se reunieron en el parque de la ciudad para poder hablar sobre sus últimos logros, habían vencido a varios de los generales de alto rango del Undead World, lo que significaba que entre sus mejores guerreros quedaban Segadora, Isis, Sheer, Yabaiba, Tsue…

-Estraga y Mael-agrego Sunset con tono serio y pensativo.

-Es cierto y no hemos visto nada de ellos en mucho tiempo-recordó Starlight pensativa.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos que los enfrentaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?-pregunto Kenneth-tal vez ellos dos sepan algo de lo que sea que estén planeando esos dos Nazis-.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos-de ser así ya nos habríamos enterado de su ataque desde hace tiempo-explico Aria-además, es extraño como parece que Necrosis está permitiendo que acabemos con todos sus generales así nada más-.

-Tal vez está lanzando ataques de manera desesperada-sugirió Spike.

-O tal vez está tramando el golpe más terrible que jamás hayamos visto, un ataque tan devastador que incluso a nosotros nos costara mucho trabajo poder detenerlo-intervino Odd.

El grupo se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras del rubio, mientras todos parpadeaban sin poderse creer lo que acababan de escuchar y más que nada por quien lo había dicho, siendo Kenneth el primero en romper el silencio.

-No sé qué es más aterrador, lo que dijiste o que tú lo hayas dicho-dijo Kenneth espantado.

-Una cosa es segura, Necrosis está tramando algo y debe ser algo enorme-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis siguió a Estraga y a Mael hasta el hangar donde tenían a la más reciente creación del científico-Aquí lo tiene majestad, la máquina más poderosa que jamás haya existido, un arma de tal poder que nos habría dado la victoria en la guerra-explico Estraga.

-Vaya, sí que es grande-dijo Necrosis impresionada, al tiempo que sus demás sirvientes observaban a aquella imponente criatura.

-Esta era mi arma secreta, la hubiera liberado durante la Segunda Guerra, desafortunadamente, no contaba con los elementos para construirla y mucho menos con el poder para energizarlo, pero finalmente está listo y completo-explico Estraga complacido.

-Debo decirlo profesor-intervino Mael-esta máquina deja muy pequeña todas las armas que Hitler esperaba que le construyeras-reconoció-realmente es una obra maestra-.

-Y el nombre que le diste es muy divertido-dijo Necrosis sonriendo cruelmente-espero que esté listo lo más pronto posible para enviarlo a la Tierra y comenzar con la destrucción-.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, ya está completamente lista y funcional, solo esperaba su orden para poder lanzar el ataque-explico Estraga.

-Entonces no se hable más ¡Que comience la destrucción de la ciudad y de los Power Rangers!-anuncio Necrosis riéndose y ambos generales asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En el parque de la ciudad, Bulk y Skull estaban realizando su ronda, mientras caminaban se hundían en el pasillo de los recuerdos, tantos lugares, tantas aventuras y desventuras, tantos monstruos que los atacaron y siempre de manera sorpresiva.

-Bueno Skull, realmente nuestra vida ha sido de todo menos aburrida-dijo Bulk.

-Tienes razón gordo, no podemos quejarnos de que hemos tenido una vida muy divertida-reconoció Skull-vaya, realmente es un día precioso el de hoy-reconoció mirando hacia el cielo.

-Es cierto, es de esos días en los que nada puede salir mal, definitivamente es un día perfecto para que nos pidieran hacer un recorrido en el parque-apoyo Bulk-pero ningún paseo por el parque estaría completo sin una deliciosa salchicha-.

-¡Bien dicho gordo! ¡Hoy nada nos arruinara nuestro día!-aseguro Skull.

Pero apenas dijeron eso, Mael hizo acto de aparición con varios Zombis vestidos como soldados Nazis, los cuales iban armados con rifles de asalto, al verlos, Bulk y Skull solo pudieron reaccionar como siempre solían hacerlo, asustados y comenzando a retroceder lentamente, para luego correr.

-¡Inicien el ataque!-ordeno Mael enviando a sus tropas a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su lugar de reunión, los Rangers seguían debatiendo sobre cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Necrosis, cuando sus comunicadores sonaron-Parece que ya lo vamos a saber-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Sunset.

-"Rangers, un nuevo grupo de Zombis han aparecido en el parque de la ciudad, acompañados por el general Mael"-informo Dulcea.

-Parece que hoy patearemos el trasero de otro general-dijo Aria sonriendo y sus amigos asintieron, aunque Sunset tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Zombis atacaban a la gente usando sus rifles como garrotes o disparándoles a diestra y siniestra, cuando sus balas les daban en el blanco no los mataban, sino que los ponía en un tipo de trance, al tiempo que el símbolo Nazi aparecía en sus frentes, sus ojos se volvían rojos y denotaban un gran odio en su mirada.

-Excelente, con esto conseguiremos nuevas tropas en muy poco tiempo-dijo Mael sonriendo, cuando un disparo lo hizo retroceder, por un instante pensó que se trataba de los Power Rangers, pero al ver quien lo ataco no pudo evitar sonreír-vayan, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí-.

Se trataba de Izan, Alexandre, Leah y Alizée, quienes miraban a Mael con mucho odio y furia, en especial Izan, cuya rivalidad con Mael todavía no había disminuido ni un poco-Parece que finalmente diste la cara-gruño Leah-aunque todavía falta el desgraciado de Estraga-.

-Es verdad, no lo veo por ninguna parte-dijo Alizée mirando a los alrededores con mucha confusión en su rostro.

-Manténganse alerta por cualquier cosa-dijo Alexandre colocándose en guardia.

Mael se rio al escuchar eso-Parece que ustedes no han entendido nada, no pudieron derrotarme en la guerra ¿realmente creen que podrán hacerlo esta vez? Además, les recuerdo que esta vez estoy reunido con el científico más peligroso que los Nazi tuvieron, ni que decir del hecho de que fue él quien líquido a Hitler ¿recuerdas Leah? Tu pobre hermanita de cinco años, no fuiste capaz de vengarla, debió ser sumamente doloroso para ti-.

-¡Hijo de perra!-antes de que Leah hiciera algo, los Zombis les cerraron el paso, además de los ciudadanos, cuyas miradas no les eran del todo desconocidas.

-Nos miran…como los alemanes que apoyaban a Hitler siempre nos miraban-dijo Alizée.

-Son bellos recuerdos ¿no creen? Por un lado, los soldados Nazis que arrestaron a tantas personas y las llevaron a los campos de concentración donde conocieron la tortura, las humillaciones, la esclavitud y finalmente; la muerte-dijo sonriendo-y por el otro lado, tenemos a los ciudadanos comunes que estaban de acuerdo con Hitler en todo lo que hacía, incluso ellos denunciaron a mucha gente inocente ¿no era hermoso?-pregunto divertido, Mael se dispuso a dar la orden a sus tropas, cuando los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición.

-Parece que nuestros viejos amigos también están aquí-observo Aria.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!-declaro Alizée sonriendo contenta.

Mael solo sonrió aún más, esperaba que esta reunión se manifestara, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Estraga estuviera listo, entonces podrían liberar a la bestia que acabaría con todos ellos de una vez por todas, así que sin perder el tiempo, ordeno a sus tropas atacar.

Los ciudadanos también se lanzaron al ataque, hecho que alarmo a Sunset y a sus amigos-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Ellos siguen siendo ciudadanos inocentes, no los vayan a lastimar, solo noquéenlos sin dañarlos!-indico la peli fuego y sus amigos asintieron, con excepción de una.

Aria fue atacada por un hombre fornido, que lanzo un puñetazo contra ella, mismo que Aria esquivo, para sujetar su brazo y rompérselo con un golpe de su codo, provocando un grito de dolor en el hombre, lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz y una patada que lo dejo inconsciente.

Starlight, quien había presenciado todo, la miro con regaño, al tiempo que le daba una patada a un Zombi que intento atacarla por la espalda-¿Qué? Ellos están empezando-dijo Aria preparándose para continuar con la batalla, pero Starlight no dejo de mirarla con severidad-bien, tratare de ser menos agresiva con los que faltan-prometió con fastidio y Starlight sonrió.

Los Zombis comenzaron a dispararles, los Rangers y sus aliados esquivaron las balas con mucha agilidad, siempre teniendo cuidado de que estas ni siquiera los rozaran o también quedarían convertidos en Nazis, Mael solo observaba lo que pasaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando Izan apareció ante él.

-¡Ya basta de tontería!-gruño Izan lanzándose contra Mael, pero este solo esquivo el golpe y se alejó de él, subiendo a una banca-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no peleas?-.

-Porque aún no es necesario que lo haga, después de todo, un buen general sabe cuándo es el momento oportuno para atacar y cuando solo debe quedarse quieto disfrutando del espectáculo, además, estoy seguro de que ni ustedes ni los Rangers querrán perderse lo que está a punto de ocurrir-aseguro sonriendo de forma siniestra, hecho que todos notaron de inmediato.

Tanto los Rangers como sus aliados se detuvieron, preguntándose qué era lo que quería decirles Mael con ello-¿Qué creen que este pensando hacer?-pregunto Leah.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento-señalo Sunset y de pronto, el suelo tembló violentamente.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Alexandre.

-¡Miren!-grito Alizée viendo hacia donde una gigantesca figura comenzaba a emerger.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

Poco a poco, aquella imponente figura se revelo como una máquina de tamaño colosal, con la apariencia de un Tyrannosaurio Rex de color negro con detalles rojos, ojos del mismo color, tres garras en sus brazos en lugar de dos, cañones en su nariz y en su espalda, una larga y poderosa cola, una vez que la bestia se revelo por completo, lanzo un potente rugido y al abrir sus fauces, también revelo una hilera de dientes filosos, con un cañón en la garganta.

-¿Qué coños es eso?-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

Mael se rio al ver las caras de sus enemigos-¡Rangers! ¡Aliados!-llamo refiriéndose a sus enemigos con los nombres que usaban durante la guerra-¡Contemplen al Demonio de la Destrucción! ¡El Death Saurer!-presento Mael riéndose con mucha crueldad-¡El último Zord que verán!-.

-¿Death Saurer?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por lo que veían.

-¡Se parece al Death Stinger, solo que esa máquina era un escorpión y esta…es mucho más aterradora!-declaro Alizée asustada.

El Death Saurer lanzo un nuevo rugido, mientras en su interior, justo en el pecho, se encontraba Estraga, el cual estaba dentro de una esfera, desde donde podía controlar los movimientos del Death Saurer, su más grande creación.

-¡Es magnífico! ¡Finalmente mi obra maestra vive! ¡Ahora muéstrale a la Emperatriz toda la destrucción de la que eres capaz!-indico sonriendo sádicamente.

Moviendo una de sus garras, el Death Saurer destruyo un edificio, provocando que varios escombros por poco aplastaran a los ciudadanos, al ver eso, los Rangers sabían que tenían que actuar cuanto antes.

-¡Ustedes vayan, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Mael!-aseguro Leah.

-¡Tengan mucho cuidado!-les deseo Sunset y junto a sus amigos corrieron a desafiar al Death Saurer, mientras que Leah y sus amigos encaraban a Mael.

-¡Ya es tiempo de acabar con todos los Nazis de una vez por todas!-aseguro Izan.

Mael solo se rio de forma sumamente cruel-Pobres tontos, realmente piensan que van a poder conseguir acabar con nosotros, ustedes son los que perderán esta batalla, porque nada puede detener el inmenso poder del Death Saurer, en especial cuando es tan poderoso como el antiguo Zord de Lord Zedd; Serpentera-revelo Mael.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamaron los cuatro impactados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Corriendo junto con sus amigos, los Rangers no tardaron en transformarse para ver al imponente Zord avanzar-¡Es increíblemente grande!-exclamo Odd.

-¡Entonces hay que hacernos grandes también!-señalo Sunset.

-¡Zords Guardianes Despierten!-invocaron y los poderosos Guardianes hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla-¡Megazord Valquiria/Amazona!-.

Ambas Megazord encararon al Death Saurer, el cual solo rugió-¡Veo que finalmente llegaron, esto va a ser divertido, muéstrales de lo que eres capaz!-ordeno y el Death Saurer se lanzó a la batalla.

Amazona fue la primera en atacar, lanzando un puñetazo, pero el Death Saurer la detuvo con su mandíbula, sus dientes eran realmente filosos y lastimaban mucho el puño de Amazona, fue cuando Valquiria dio un salto para subir al lomo del Death Saurer en un intento por sacarlo de balance, pero los cañones de su espalda se activaron, disparándole y provocando que cayera al suelo.

La cabina de Valquiria se sacudió violentamente, antes de que el Death Saurer la aplastara con su poderosa cola, mientras seguía sujetando a Amazona por el brazo, la Megazord busco liberarse con su otro puño y fue cuando los cañones de la nariz se activaron, dándole directamente.

-¡Sus patéticos Megazord no se comparan al imparable poder del Death Saurer!-aseguro Estraga, el cual seguía atacando con mucha violencia.

Valquiria consiguió rodar y evitar ser aplastada de nuevo por la poderosa cola del Death Saurer, colocándose al lado de Amazona, pero entonces, el imponente y poderoso Zord disparo un rayo de sus ojos, dándoles directamente, para después girar y golpearlas con su poderosa cola, provocando una vez más que las cabinas se sacudieron con violencia.

-¡Es muy poderoso!-exclamo Starlight sorprendida por el poder que esa bestia tenía.

-¡Tenemos que pedir refuerzos y pronto!-declaro Aria.

-¡Concuerdo! ¡Poder del Bien! ¡Poder de la Luz! ¡Poder de la Vida! ¡Zords Titanes Guardianes Despierten!-los poderosos Titanes hicieron acto de aparición y sin tardar ni un poco, formaron al Megazord Titán Guardián.

-¡Vaya, finalmente un enemigo que si vale la pena, veamos qué tal le va a su Titán en contra del Demonio de la Destrucción!-reto Estraga,

El Megazord y el Death Saurer se atacaron de frente, chocando con violencia y tratando de derribarse mutuamente, parecía que era una batalla bastante igualada, hasta que el Death Saurer volvió a disparar con los cañones de su espalda, golpeando al Megazord por atrás, provocando que se saliera de balance, momento que el imponente y maligno ataco con un golpe de su cola, seguido por uno con sus poderosas garras.

Valquiria y Amazona se unieron a la batalla rápidamente, sujetando al Death Saurer por ambos flancos, pero la inmensa bestia era demasiado poderosa, tanto que de un movimiento sumamente violento, las arrojó contra el suelo, disponiéndose a aplastarlas de nuevo, por fortuna, el Megazord intervino a tiempo, lanzando un golpe contra el Death Saurer con mucha fuerza.

-¡Sus patéticos golpes no servirán de nada, el Death Saurer es la máquina de destrucción perfecta, ahora los acabare de una vez por todas!-sentencio Estraga sonriendo sádicamente, al tiempo que su bestia arremetía contra los Rangers de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Mael giro a gran velocidad y golpeo a sus cuatro enemigos con mucha fuerza, sujetando a Leah y estrellándola contra un poste de luz, apretándola del cuello de modo que a la chica le estaba costando respirar.

-¡Ahora recuerdo, tú eras la hija de ese alemán que intento hacer que la gente abriera los ojos a los actos de Hitler, sí que fue bastante tonto al creer que podría conseguirlo!-se burló Mael y Leah lanzo un golpe con su rodilla, mismo que Mael bloqueo, para después lanzarla hacia atrás, estrellándola contra Alizée, lo que hizo que ambas rodaran por el suelo.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-grito Alexandre atacándolo por la espalda.

Mael se movió a gran velocidad, colocándose detrás de Alexandre y dándole un golpe sumamente potente por la espalda, estrellándolo contra el suelo de tal manera que quedo dentro de un pequeño cráter, lo que provoco la risa del ex general Nazi.

-Si vas a atacarme te sugiero que busques una mejor manera de hacerlo-dijo Mael mirando a Izan, el cual solo gruño-la victoria ya casi es un hecho, el Death Saurer era la máquina de destrucción perfecta que Hitler esperaba que Estraga construyera en su momento, el problema era que Hitler no tenía visión, lo único que le interesaba era esa ridícula idea de Súper Hombres, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo estaba siendo manipulado por Estraga y por mí-expreso Mael.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo-gruño Izan-lo único que me importa es terminar con esto de una buena vez-aseguro colocándose en guardia y Mael se rio, fue cuando los otros tres también se pusieron en guardia.

-Ya veo, realmente son bastante tontos, lo único que admiro de ustedes es su tenacidad-reconoció Mael.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Death Saurer se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra los tres Megazord, golpeándolos con sus filosas garras, para después darles un golpe más con su cola, provocando que las cabinas se sacudieran violentamente.

-¡Es muy poderoso!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos y rápido!-señalo Kenneth preocupado.

-¡Es tiempo de llamarlo! ¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco Sunset, pero el Fénix no hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el Fénix no viene?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

Estraga se rio ante eso-¡Tontos! ¿En serio pensaron que dejaría que invocaran a su arma secreta? ¡Después de tantas batallas sé de lo que es capaz ese pajarraco sobre alimentado, por ese motivo me asegure de evitar que pudieran llamarlo para combatirme!-declaro Estraga sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que se aseguró de que no podamos llamarlo?-exclamo Odd confundido.

-¡No creo que eso importe ahora!-señalo Spike viendo como el Death Saurer se preparaba para atacar.

-¡El novio de la traidora hija de puta tiene razón!-expreso Aria y Spike puso mala cara, pero fue todo lo que hizo, él sabía cómo era Aria, además, mejor evitar hacerla enojar-¡Tendremos que acabar con ese bastardo sin el Fénix! ¡Corte de la Luna Llena!-invoco Aria.

Amazona lanzo su ataque más poderoso, dándole directamente al Death Saurer, pero este salió completamente ileso, al ver eso Valquiria se puso en posición de ataque, lanzándose rápidamente y con su Sable en mano.

-¡Valquiria! ¡A Girar!-invocaron los Rangers y Valquiria giro, golpeando al Death Saurer, pero como ocurrió antes, este salió ileso sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

Fue el turno del Megazord Titán, que invoco sus dos espadas y preparo su ataque-¡Megazord Titán Guardián! ¡Marea de Fuego!-invocaron lanzando su ataque más poderoso en contra del Death Saurer, con el resultado sin cambio alguno.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-exclamo Kenneth molesto.

-¡No le hemos hecho el menor daño!-Starlight comenzó a temblar de miedo ante el poder del Death Saurer.

Estraga se rio sumamente divertido ante lo que estaba ocurriendo-¡Patéticos Rangers, el metal del Death Saurer es imposible de dañar, ustedes están acabados! ¡Ahora sentirán el poder total del Death Saurer!-señalo Estraga con crueldad.

-¡No me gusta cómo suena eso!-expuso Odd tragando saliva.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

Una ventilas que se ubicaban en el lomo del Death Saurer, por debajo del cañón, comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, al tiempo que abría sus poderosas fauces y reunía una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero en un poderoso rayo de energía.

-¡Reciban el poder del Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas!-anuncio Estraga, al tiempo que su rayo se dividía en tres, impactando contra los tres Megazord con mucha fuerza.

Los Megazord sufrieron varias explosiones, las cabinas de los tres Megazord se sacudieron con demasiada violencia y los Rangers hicieron todo lo posible por evitar salir lastimados de aquella sacudida, pero el impacto fue tan devastador que finalmente terminaron cayendo al piso, al igual que los Megazord, que cayeron y quedaron sumamente dañados.

-Éxito-expreso Estraga sonriendo cruelmente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea se quedó horrorizada ante lo que acababa de ver-¡Rangers!-grito con fuerza, al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos al pecho en señal de preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis no pudo evitar reírse al ver el resultado de la batalla, realmente fue algo sumamente maravilloso-¡Con los Zords derrotados solo es cuestión de tiempo!-declaro Necrosis y sus tropas se rieron, con excepción de Isis, que desvió la mirada y Segadora, que solo guardo silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

El Death Saurer comenzó a avanzar por la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando a los tres Megazord tendidos en el suelo y sin poder hacer el menor movimiento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Demonio de la Destrucción, el Death Saurer ¿los Rangers serán capaces de vencer a este monstruo tan poderoso?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ESTO LES VA A DAR RISA, PORQUE NUEVAMENTE ME CAMBIARON A LA MAÑANA, AL PARECER, EL NUEVO EMPLEADO SOLO AGUANTO UN DÍA Y FUE EL PRIMERO, SU PRIMER DÍA, AHORA ME REGRESARON A LA MAÑANA OTRA VEZ**

 **Zeus:** _y finalmente ha aparecido, el Demonio de la Destrucción, el Death Saurer, cuyo poder es abrumador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _me disculpo por ello, creo que estoy acostumbrado a ese otro nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya lo acabas de ver y ese monstruo venció a los tres Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _ciertamente, el plan maestro de Necrosis pronto será desatado, debes estar listo para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _la idea de Sunset podrá ser descabellada, pero pronto no tendrán más opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _y nuevamente voy a organizarlos, porque el otro empleado renuncio tras solo un día de trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _cuando llegue el momento se descubrirá todo sobre ese lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Marie Caster, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Draizen, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, Gokash Z, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Crimson Bullet, E.I. Lara, Wham Pillar One, El Monitor, The Shadow Void,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Demonio de la Destruccion Segunda Parte

" _ **Finalmente, el maligno Estraga y su viejo socio; Mael, han terminado con su mayor creación, el Demonio de la Destrucción, el temible Death Saurer, una bestia de un poder sumamente abrumador y tan grande que lo equiparan al poder de Serpentera, el Zord de Lord Zedd, con ayuda de sus aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Rangers hicieron frente a esta amenaza empleando sus tres Megazord, pero el poder del Death Saurer es demasiado abominable y consiguió vencerlos a los tres sin muchas dificultades, empleando su ataque más poderoso llamado "Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas", con el cual dejo a los Megazord en un muy mal estado, la senda de destrucción ha comenzado ¿será posible que los Rangers puedan frenarla antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 Demonio de la Destrucción**

 **Segunda Parte**

Los tres Megazord estaban tendidos en el suelo, con varios daños, el ataque del Death Saurer realmente fue sumamente poderoso y ahora Dulcea hacia todo lo posible por comunicarse con ellos, llamándolos a gritos desde la base.

-"Rangers, respondan por favor ¡Respondan!"-gritaba alarmada.

Poco a poco, los Rangers comenzaron a reaccionar, siendo Sunset la primera en responder-Tranquila Dulcea…estamos bien…pero algo adoloridos-respondió con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Cómo están los Zords?-pregunto Starlight y Dulcea guardo silencio.

-"Temo que los Zords están muy dañados, necesitan del poder del Fénix para poder reestablecerlos o no podrán detener al Death Saurer"-informo Dulcea.

-¿Cómo vamos a convocar al Fénix cuando ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que impide que acuda en nuestra ayuda?-pregunto Kenneth.

-"He analizado el lugar, al parecer hay sellos místicos pegados alrededor de su ubicación, por ese motivo no fueron capaces de llamar al Fénix, tienen que destruirlos para que este pueda acudir en su auxilio"-indico Dulcea.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo Aria-por cierto ¿Cómo les está yendo a nuestros amigos de la guerra?-pregunto.

-"No muy bien, pero si logran invocar al Fénix eso también los beneficiara"-aseguro Dulcea.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento, sus instintos comenzaron a actuar y tomo una decisión-Muy bien, entonces chicos, ustedes vayan a destruir los sellos, yo haré todo lo posible por detener al Death Saurer el tiempo suficiente-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todos impactados por lo que Sunset dijo, con excepción de Aria, quien solo veía todo por medio de los comunicadores.

-Escucha Sunset, siempre te he apoyado y lo sabes, eres nuestra líder y siempre considero tus ideas muy buenas ¡Pero esta es una terrible idea! ¿Cómo pretendes hacerle frente a esa cosa sin los Zords?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Es que no lo voy a hacer en mi forma actual-explico Sunset-¡Batallador Activado! ¡Modo Fénix Dragón!-invoco Sunset transformándose en su forma más poderosa-¡Ya me escucharon, vayan y destruyan los sellos, yo haré lo posible por detener al Death Saurer un tiempo!-.

-Como digas-dijo Aria sonriendo a través del casco.

Sunset no tardo en salir del Megazord para dirigirse a enfrentar al Death Saurer, mientras los demás salían después-¿Alguien más piensa que esta es una mala idea?-pregunto Spike.

-Yo lo pienso y soy experto en malas ideas-dijo Odd.

-Sea una buena idea o no, Sunset nos dio una orden y debemos cumplirla, además, estoy segura de que ella podrá mantener una batalla contra el Death Saurer, después de todo, tiene la fuerza de una larga dinastía de poderosas guerreras-expreso Aria-por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-rápidamente convocaron sus motos y se dividieron en distintas direcciones para destruir los sellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Aliados de la Guerra continuaban en su batalla contra Mael, misma en la cual el ex general Nazi y actual General del Undead World tenía la ventaja total sobre sus enemigos, quienes trataban de derrotarlo a toda costa.

-Realmente no aprenden nada, no importa lo que hagan, jamás podrán vencerme, debieron haber aprendido eso durante la guerra-señalo Mael.

-Púdrete-gruño Leah mirándolo con odio y Mael solo se rio.

-Pobres inocentes, realmente piensan que tienen una oportunidad, no pudieron ni vencer a Hitler, no podrán vencernos a nosotros-aseguro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

El Death Saurer continuaba con su senda de destrucción, lo que provocaba que la gente escapara sumamente aterrada de aquel imponente monstruo que había derrotado a los Power Rangers, al tiempo que el maligno Zord volvía a abrir sus fauces y disparaba su rayo, destruyendo varios edificios con el mismo.

-¡Este es el poder con el que Hitler inspiraba a sus hombres, pero mientras sus ideas solo eran eso, ideas, yo las he vuelto realidad! ¡No hay forma de que puedan frenar al Death Saurer!-anuncio riéndose, al tiempo que la imponente bestia aplastaba todo a su paso, rugiendo con mucha ferocidad y atacando con sus poderosas garras, cola y demás, era una máquina armada hasta los dientes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Washington**

Uno de los generales de alto rango se presentó ante el presidente Isaac para informarle de la situación-¡Señor, esa cosa esta destruyendo todo Angel Grove! ¿Cómo desea que procedamos?-pregunto el militar.

El presidente guardo silencio, mientras veía lo que pasaba en su computadora por vía satélite, siendo testigo de cómo aquella bestia venció a los Power Rangers, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, tomo una decisión.

-No hagan nada-.

-¿Señor?-.

-Si enviara a las tropas a enfrentarlo solo arriesgaría vidas inocentes y sacrificaría la de las tropas, debemos confiar en que los Power Rangers podrán detener a esa cosa-dijo Isaac.

-Disculpe señor, pero creo que si lanzamos misiles nucleares podremos detenerlo-sugirió el general.

-De ninguna manera-dijo Isaac-cuando me hice presidente jure que jamás recurriría a ese tipo de armamentos y que siempre buscaría conseguir las negociaciones de maneras pacíficas, nunca a base de la fuerza ni la intimidación, usar armas solo conlleva a crear más muertes y sufrimiento, a lo largo de la historia esa es la lección que nos han dado, no voy a contribuir en la matanza ni en la aniquilación de una ciudad-.

-Pero señor…-.

-¡Ya he dicho general!-repitió Isaac con tono autoritario-como dije, debemos confiar en que los Rangers conseguirán vencer una vez más-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

El Death Saurer siguió su avance por la ciudad, estaba a punto de volver a disparar, cuando una llamarada lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, provocando que se sacudiera su interior un poco, hecho que sorprendió a Estraga, fue entonces que vio a la responsable.

-¡Esta locura termina ahora Estraga!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Estraga se rio ante eso-¡Vaya, pero si es la Ranger Roja, se ve más pequeña desde aquí y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente deshacerme de ti, entregándote a la Emperatriz Necrosis!-anuncio Estraga.

-¡Sigue soñando!-grito Sunset cargándose de energía y lanzándose contra el Death Saurer, embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza, como si fuera una flecha de fuego, el impacto fue certero, pero aunque lo hizo retroceder, no logro dañar su blindaje.

-¡Admito que tu poder es asombroso, pero necesitaras más que eso para poder atravesar el blindaje del Death Saurer!-aseguro Estraga, al tiempo que su bestia lanzaba un golpe con su garra, mismo que Sunset evadió haciéndose a un lado muy a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, finalmente estaban teniendo la ventaja en una batalla y lo que era mejor, ahora Sunset peleaba contra el Zord de Estraga sin ayuda de sus amigos ni de sus malditos Guardianes, aunque ese hecho le volvió a demostrar lo divertida que era la peli fuego.

-¡Esto sí que es divertido!-declaro riéndose-¡No cabe duda de que la última de las Shimmer es alguien que realmente tiene estilo!-.

Lilim volvió a enfurecerse al escuchar eso, no debía permitirlo, no podía dejar que esa maldita Ranger acaparara la atención de SU dueña, nunca lo permitiría, ella era su favorita y siempre lo sería, pero entonces, Tsue intervino.

-Disculpe majestad, pero parece que tenemos un problema, los demás Rangers se dirigen a las zonas donde deje mis sellos-informo la hechicera.

Necrosis se quedó seria al escuchar eso-Cielos, nunca faltan los aguafiestas, cuando finalmente tengo la ventaja ocurre algo que puede arruinar mi plan-gruño cruzándose de brazos-bueno, no importa, son cinco, así que vayan todos y eviten que lo hagan-.

-¿Todos?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-¡Si! ¡Todos! ¡Tsue, Sheer, Segadora, tú Yabaiaba e Isis! ¡Cinco vs Cinco!-repitió Necrosis como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Como ordene gran Emperatriz!-acataron los siervos que le quedaban, aunque Isis lo hizo con mucho enfado y Segadora con duda en su tono.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

El Death Saurer lanzo un rugido que estremeció toda la ciudad, para después disparar sus misiles en contra de la peli fuego, quien se protegió con una barrera para evitar un daño mayor, pero aun así, el impacto fue muy poderoso y la estrello contra el suelo de una manera muy violenta.

-¡Demonios, es más duro de lo que pensaba…espero que los demás vayan mejor que yo!-deseo Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth llego al primer punto indicado, siendo cerca de un parque de diversiones abandonado, el Ranger Azul salto de su moto y se dispuso a buscar el sello, no tardó mucho en ubicarlo, situado en un poste con cara de payaso, rápidamente, corrió hacia el mismo, pero…

-¡No irás a ningún lado Ranger!-declaro Yabaiba apareciendo.

-¡Oh genial, como si no hubiera suficientes problemas!-exclamo Kenneth colocándose en guardia.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero de aquí no vas a pasar-Yabaiba desenvaino sus espadas y se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que Kenneth sacaba su lanza.

-¡No tengo tiempo para perder contigo!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque, Yabaiba hizo lo mismo, pero el Ranger Azul fue astuto y se barrió en el suelo, tomándolo por sorpresa, en especial cuando le dio una patada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Kenneth se dispuso a destruir el sello, pero Yabaiba lo ataco con una daga por la espalda, provocando que cayera al suelo, momento que el duque aprovecho para saltar sobre él para golpearlo con su espada, por fortuna, Kenneth se protegió con su lanza a tiempo, para luego usar sus piernas para arrojarlo por los aires, provocando que el villano se estrellara contra el sello, electrocutándose con el mismo y destruyéndolo por completo.

-¡Uno menos, gracias por tu ayuda amigo!-agradeció Kenneth sonriendo y dejando a Yabaiba tendido en el suelo.

-La Emperatriz se va a enojar mucho conmigo por esto…-se lamentó el guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Starlight llego hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, encontrándose con el otro sello, la Ranger Blanca se dispuso a cumplir con su misión, cuando de pronto, Tsue hizo acto de aparición, cerrándole el paso.

-¡Lo siento niña, pero no vas a destruir ese sello!-aseguro la hechicera con maldad.

-¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Una ancianita que obviamente ya necesita de anteojos?-pregunto la chica sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Pagaras caro por haberme dicho eso!-aseguro Tsue lanzándose al ataque con su cetro, Starlight contraataco con su arco y ambas comenzaron una lucha que parecía muy pareja, ya que la hechicera no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a poder se refería.

Tsue lanzo un rayo contra Starlight, que lo esquivo rodando por el suelo y contraataco con un disparo de su flecha, mismo que la hechicera desvió con un escudo mágico que conjuro, riéndose de forma burlona de la Ranger Blanca, pues no creía que ella fuera capaz de vencerla.

-¡Lo siento mocosa, pero no podrás evitar que el Death Saurer aniquile tu patética ciudad!-aseguro Tsue usando su magia para inmovilizar las piernas de la Ranger.

-¡Ay no!-grito alarmada.

Tsue se rio ante eso y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, con su cetro en alto y una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara-¡Vaya, parece que ya estás en una gran desventaja, ahora que no puedes moverte no podrás evitar que te envié a conocer a la Gran Bestia del Mal a su territorio, será algo divertido de hacer!-declaro Tsue malignamente.

Starlight se preocupó, era cierto, sus piernas no reaccionaban y por más que trataba de moverse, estas no parecían querer cooperar, pero debía hacer algo y pronto, ya que aún tenían que regresar a ayudar a Sunset, fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo, solo esperaba que su plan funcionara o estaría en grave peligro.

-¡Pues adelante, si en verdad crees que tu pobre vista va a poder ayudarte contra mí, entonces ya estas más senil de lo que pensaba!-se burló la Ranger Blanca.

Al escuchar eso, Tsue se enfureció mucho-¿Cómo te atreves mocosa desgraciada? ¡Ahora mismo te mostrare el poder de mi magia negra!-declaro disparándole un rayo contra ella.

Starlight espero a que el ataque se acercara lo suficiente y en el momento apropiado, uso su arco para protegerse del ataque, resistió todo lo posible, para después desviar el rayo con su arco y lanzarlo contra el sello, destruyéndolo por completo, para asombro de Tsue.

-¿Qué hiciste?-exclamo sorprendida.

-¡Gracias por darme una mano para destruir ese sello!-agradeció Starlight, dejando a Tsue con un tic en su ojo, definitivamente Necrosis la iba a lanzar a la mazmorra de fuego por ello, por fortuna, estaba tan concentrada en ello, que Starlight pudo escapar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Odd se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba el sello que iba a destruir y mientras lo hacía…-¡En moto voy! ¡En moto voy! ¡En moto voy!-cantaba, cuando llego al sitio indicado, se encontró con Isis, el cual lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, el Ranger Amarillo se le quedo viendo y viceversa.

El momento era algo tenso y ninguno de los dos hacia ni decía nada, fue cuando Odd dio un paso, pasando a un lado de Isis y destruyendo el sello, para luego volver a su moto y retirarse del lugar, dejando a Isis atrás, el guerrero cerro los ojos con pesar, sabía que esto podría traer graves consecuencias, pero simplemente no podía hacerle daño a nadie…simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-¡En moto voy! ¡En moto voy!-cantaba Odd a lo lejos.

-Qué tipo tan raro-reconoció Isis mirándolo con extrañeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Spike llego hasta el siguiente punto, encontrando el sello en una roca que estaba en medio de un pequeño lago, debía ser muy cuidadoso, en especial cuando apenas dio un paso, Sheer hizo acto de aparición, cerrándole el paso.

-¡Lo siento niño, pero no voy a dejar que interfieras en este plan, en especial cuando estoy tan cerca de conseguir a mi dulce Sunset!-declaro Sheer con tono de enamorada.

Spike escucho eso, por un instante quiso rodar los ojos con fastidio, pero no tardo en notar algo-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto extrañado.

Sheer se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente se preocupó-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! ¡No dije absolutamente nada! ¡No creas que lo que dije tiene algún significado oculto!-aseguro en tono bastante alarmado, dejando a Spike confundido, pero con bastante sospechas, el que haya dicho era no con el mismo tono que siempre usaba, sino que lo hacía de una manera en que casi parecía estar segura de que Sunset seria suya, antes de que Spike dijera algo más-¡De todos modos nunca vas a destruir el sello! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo harás mientras yo esté aquí!-.

-De hecho lo destruí mientras estabas gritando como loca-señalo Spike, dejando a Sheer congelada.

-¿Qué?-cuando la guerrera miro, encontró el sello intacto, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Spike dio un salto y con un golpe de su hacha lo destruyo.

-¡Caíste!-declaro emprendiendo la retirada.

-¡Pequeño demonio hijo de puta! ¡No cabe duda que eres hermano de esa estúpida ingrata de Twilight Sparkle! ¡Juro que me las vas a pagar cuando Sunset sea mía!-grito con furia.

Spike alcanzo a escuchar eso y una vez más, su mirada se tornó seria, había algo en la manera en que decía eso, como si ella estuviera segura de que Sunset pronto sería suya, un estruendo llamo su atención, al parecer, Sunset aún estaba enfrentándose al Death Saurer, luego pensaría en ello, por ahora debía ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Solo faltaba Aria, quien se encontró ante Segadora, la cual estaba lista para la batalla-¡No voy a permitir que destruyas este sello!-declaro colocándose en guardia y preparándose para atacar.

Aria bajo de su motocicleta y miro a la guerrera-Me sorprende que sigas estando con el Undead World, en especial después de la manera en que Necrosis permitió que te quitaran tu poder para usarlo en nuestra contra-señalo Aria, dejando a Segadora congelada.

-Eso…no tiene nada que ver…-gruño molesta y Aria suspiro.

-Nada me haría más feliz que hacerte reaccionar a golpes o incluso volar tus sesos para que queden esparcidos por todo el piso, pero aparentemente eres muy importante para esa Myra y Fluttershy-señalo Aria con fastidio-en lo personal creo que debieron haberse olvidado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo-.

Segadora se molestó al escuchar ello-¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme ni a decir eso!-bramo con enojo y lanzándose al ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Sunset logró esquivar un golpe de la cola del Death Saurer muy a tiempo, el cual le disparo con los cañones de su nariz, pero la peli fuego lo detuvo con sus manos, aunque vaya que le costó, el Batallador aumentaba mucho su poder, pero incluso así le costaba mantener una batalla contra esa bestia gigante.

-¡Realmente eres impresionante! ¡Comprendo a la perfección porque la Emperatriz está empeñada en convertirte en su nueva muñeca favorita!-declaro Estraga desde el interior del Death Saurer.

-¡Eso es algo que yo jamás aceptare!-aseguro la peli fuego lista para continuar.

-No tendrás opción alguna-murmuro Estraga sabiendo de la sorpresa de Sheer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Segadora ataco a Aria, quien detuvo su golpe y la miro fijamente-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te toque algún nervio o acaso te molesta que diga la verdad?-pregunto Aria y Segadora lanzo un puñetazo, mismo que Aria detuvo con su mano-¡A Necrosis no le importas en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, prefieres servirle a ella en vez de volver con tus dos verdaderas amigas!-acuso la Ranger Negro.

-¿Qué sabe una persona como tú de amigas?-cuestiono Segadora dándole una patada.

Aria se incorporó tras recibir el ataque-Es verdad, yo casi no conozco de las facetas de la amistad, siempre he sido una solitaria, mi única amiga fue Sonata, quien después se convirtió en mi prometida, estuve rodeada de aliados, pero nunca fueron más que eso para mí, pero ahora he conocido otra faceta de la vida-Aria pensó en Sunset-ella ha sufrido mucho, casi tanto como yo, pero logro salir de las sombras y se atrevió a volver a creer en la amistad, incluso se atrevió a amar una vez más, aunque esa maldita desgraciada le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, aún tengo muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro que le deje la nariz completamente rota-gruño Aria con furia y Segadora no supo cómo interpretar eso-sin embargo, de alguna manera estoy compartiendo esa amistad y amor, aunque me cueste admitirlo…tengo amigos, incluso ese rubio de sexo dudoso es mi amigo, no sé cómo sentirme, pero por alguna razón…ya no quiero separarme de ello, es una sensación cálida y agradable, aunque a veces me desesperen-reconoció Aria.

Segadora guardo silencio un momento, pensando en todos los momentos felices que compartió con Fluttershy y Myra cuando eran niñas, siempre jugando juntas, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de la vida, nunca se preocupaban por cosas más allá de ayudar a los animales enfermos.

De pronto, un destello de luz paso por su lado, golpeando el sello y destruyéndolo, aquella acción tomo por sorpresa a Segadora, que miro con impacto a Aria, quien ahora estaba alzando su Blaster, mismo del cual salía algo de humo, señal de que disparo, antes de que le cuestionara, esta hablo…

-Lamento si esto te molesta, pero todo lo que te dije es cierto, deberías reconsiderar tu lealtad y hacer lo que pienses mejor-señalo dándose la vuelta y retirándose, dejando a Aria sin habla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Death Saurer abrió sus fauces y disparo su Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas, Sunset contraataco con una llamada, ambos ataques chocaron y comenzó una lucha por tomar el control, parecían estar muy parejos, hasta que unos misiles salieron de la nada, golpeándola por la espalda y provocando que cayera con fuerza, pero aún estaba lista para continuar.

-¡Mierda!-gruño al ver que el Death Saurer avanzaba hacia ella.

-"Sunset, tus amigos han destruido los sellos"-informo Dulcea y escuchar esa noticia, fue un gran alivio para la peli fuego.

-¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco y el poderoso Fénix hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo sus alas y atacando al Death Saurer con bolas de fuego.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Estraga.

-¡Comienza el round tres!-aseguro Sunset elevándose y quedando frente al Fénix, lista para la batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **La batalla contra el Death Saurer continua ¿será posible que puedan vencerlo únicamente con el poder del Fénix?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A LA MEMORIA DE ALBERTO CORTEZ, CANTANTE DE UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=kC7Mqwc-TjA**

 **DESCANSE EN PAZ**

 **Zeus:** _bueno, los Rangers han destruido los sellos, pero viene la parte más difícil, enfrentar al Death Saurer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, es un Zord sumamente poderoso y Sunset apenas puede darle batalla con su Batallador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ya lo acabas de ver, con ayuda de la magia de Necrosis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _mi error, quise escribir "hermana" y me salió esa palabra, en serio lamento la confusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _trabajo en una farmacia como vendedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _el virus se revelara cuando Necrosis considere que es el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ya se sabe porque no pudieron llamarlo, pero ahora es el comienzo del contraataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _el nuevo gran villano, en serio es alguien que no ha decepcionado hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, la batalla con el Death Saurer continua y de manera muy problemática. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _la batalla continua, pero el Death Saurer sigue siendo una fuerza imparable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Enya Berserk, Kuro Alter, Éire, Diane Noir, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, E.I. Lara, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Revolver, Espadachín de la Luz, Knight Shadow, Kurtlaraperdomo, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Demonio de la Destruccion Tercera Parte

" _ **El Death Saurer derroto y dejo muy dañados a los Megazord, por lo que los Rangers tuvieron que dividirse para poder destruir los sellos e invocar al Fénix Celestial, dejando a Sunset enfrentarse al Demonio de la Destrucción con su Batallador, pero aunque está peleando con valor, el poder del Death Saurer es demasiado grande y le cuesta trabajo poder encararlo, mientras tanto, sus amigos se las ingeniaron para destruir cada uno de los sellos a su manera, pero Spike comienza a tener sospechas, ya que Sheer dijo algunas cosas que le parecieron muy extrañas, ahora Sunset ha podido invocar al Fénix Celestial, lo que dará comienzo a esta nueva batalla en contra de esta imponente bestia ¿será posible que puedan ganarle?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Demonio de la Destrucción**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis se puso seria al ver que el Fénix Celestial había aparecido, pero igual lo tomo como parte de su juego, después de todo, para ella eso no era más que un simple juego, ella ya tenía todo planeado para su victoria, definitivamente su mente podría ser algo infantil, pero también era muy astuta.

-¿Qué dices Lilim? Hay que castigar a esos inútiles por haber permitido que destruyeran los sellos-señalo la Emperatriz y los ojos de Lilim brillaron con malicia, Necrosis solo sonrió-aunque realmente no importa mucho, nada cambia el hecho de que ya he ganado, es solo cuestión de tiempo-expreso siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Si bien la aparición del Fénix Celestial tomo por sorpresa tanto a Estraga como a Mael, esto realmente no significo nada para ellos, después de todo, todavía tenían la ventaja en esta batalla y pretendían que siguiera así.

-¡Tu pollo gigante no se puede comparar al poder del Death Saurer, voy a acabar con él del mismo modo que lo hice con los Megazord!-aseguro Estraga y el Death Saurer disparo varios rayos de sus cañones.

El Fénix volaba de manera majestuosa para esquivar todos los ataques que el Death Saurer le lanzaba, para después lograr golpearlo con sus alas y alejarse volando, dirigiéndose hacia los Megazord.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están?-pregunto Sunset por medio de los comunicadores.

-¡Ya casi llegamos a los Megazord!-informo Aria, que ya tenía a su Zord a la vista y los demás también ya los tenían a la vista.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy sobre ellos, prepárense porque el Fénix va a curarlos!-indico Sunset, quedando el Fénix volando sobre los tres Megazord y blandiendo sus alas, los envolvió con cenizas doradas, las cuales repararon los daños de cada uno, al tiempo que los demás Rangers subían a los mismos, quedando Kenneth y Starlight en Valquiria, Aria en Amazona, dejando a Odd y Spike en el Titán.

Los ojos de los tres Megazord brillaron y estos se levantaron, listos para recomenzar con la batalla-¡Valquiria en línea!-informo Starlight.

-¡Megazord Titán listo para pelear!-anuncio Spike.

-¡Amazona quiere venganza!-declaro Aria sonriendo siniestramente.

El Death Saurer volteo lentamente y quedo ante los tres Megazord una vez más, mientras Estraga solo gruñía molesto, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse-Tontos, no importa cuanto lo intenten, el resultado será siempre el mismo-aseguro preparándose para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con la aparición del Fénix en el campo de batalla, Leah y sus amigos encontraron la oportunidad para poder tomar ventaja, pero debían ser cuidadosos, ya que Mael estaba siendo más duro de lo que recordaban, el general dio unos pasos al frente y quedo ante sus cuatro enemigos, quienes lo miraban de manera desafiante.

-Veo que ustedes aun no quieren aprender su lección-dijo Mael con crueldad-pero por mí está bien, después de todo, nuestra misión es acabar con todos aquellos que se opongan al poder del Undead World, como ocurrió durante la guerra-.

-¡Esta vez todo va a terminar diferente!-aseguraron Leah y sus amigos, al tiempo que se lanzaban al ataque, mientras que Mael solo los esperaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa cruel y burlona.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, los tres Megazord volvieron al ataque en contra del Death Saurer, quien aún era muy superior a ellos, logrando derribarlos sin mucho esfuerzo y dejándolos con algunos daños, antes de que quedaran peor, el Fénix aparecía y lo atacaba con sus poderosas patas y pico, pero el blindaje del Death Saurer era increíblemente duro.

-¡No puedo creer esto!-gruño Sunset entre dientes-¡Por más que lo atacamos entre los cuatro no logramos hacerle el menor daño!-.

Estraga se rio divertido ante los intentos de los Rangers por detener el poder de su imponente bestia-¡Tontos! ¡Sus robots nunca vencerán al Death Saurer, es la máquina de destrucción perfecta!-aseguro Estraga al tiempo que el Death Saurer lanzaba un golpe con su cola, dándole directamente al Fénix y provocando que este cayera al suelo.

El Demonio de la Destrucción se dispuso a darle un golpe más, pero Valquiria salto y le dio una patada, al tiempo que Amazona atacaba con un puñetazo y el Megazord Titán embestía al Death Saurer con su cuerpo, comenzando a hacer que el monstruo retrocediera, pero este todavía no estaba vencido y girando a gran velocidad, golpeo a los tres Megazord con mucha fuerza.

-¡Sus ataques son como una brisa de verano, no lograra nada! ¡Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas!-invoco de nuevo Estraga, al tiempo que el Death Saurer disparaba su ataque más poderoso una vez más, impactando en los tres Megazord, por fortuna, el Fénix intervino a tiempo y por ello no salieron muy dañados.

-¡Debe haber un modo de vencerlo!-exclamo Sunset preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea observaba la batalla y ahora se mostraba sumamente preocupada, si esto continuaba así, los Rangers serían vencidos, debía encontrar un modo de ayudarlos, pero aunque combinaran al Fénix con alguno de los tres Megazord esto no serviría de nada, debía pensar en otra opción y de pronto abrió los ojos.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo corriendo hacia la esfera-¡Rangers! ¡Escuchen, pueden ganar esta batalla, pero no de esta manera, tienen que combinar a los tres Megazord!-indico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Al escuchar la indicación de Dulcea, los Rangers se vieron entre sí confundidos-¿Combinar a los tres Megazord?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¿Eso es posible?-señalo Spike en iguales condiciones.

-"Normalmente no, pero el Fénix Celestial tiene el poder para unirse con los tres Megazord y por tanto, puede lograr que estos se unan para formar un solo y más poderoso Megazord"-explico Dulcea.

-¿Cómo haremos eso exactamente?-pregunto Aria con confusión y no muy segura de que funcionaria.

-"Sunset sabe cómo hacerlo, después de todo, ella es la hija de Shen y por tanto, sabe los secretos del poder del Fénix"-explico Dulcea y Sunset guardo silencio un momento.

La peli fuego quedo pensando en las palabras de su mentora y finalmente miro a los tres Megazord-¡Hay que intentarlo! ¡Pero no podré hacerlo sola! ¡Necesito de su ayuda amigos, necesito que confíen en mí y en que esto funcionara!-pidió Sunset.

-¿Confiar el ti? No necesitas pedirme eso, al menos a mí-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Yo siempre he confiado en ti Sunset-aseguro Starlight con mucha seguridad.

-¡Vamos a patear su metálico y jurásico trasero!-grito Odd con mucho apoyo a la idea de su amiga.

-¡Es hora de demostrar que estamos hechos!-apoyo Spike.

-¡Haré lo que sea para poder poner en su lugar a ese hijo de puta!-gruño Aria.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso-Muchas gracias amigos míos-dijo sonriendo-¡Inicien combinación!-.

Los tres Megazord se colocaron en posición, al tiempo que el Fénix lanzaba un rugido, sus ojos destellaron y los de los Megazord también lo hicieron, comenzando a correr, con el Fénix volando sobre ellos, la primera en saltar fue Valquiria, que se combinó con el Fénix, luego Amazona se desarmo y se convirtió en una armadura para el pecho, brazos, piernas y cintura de Valquiria, el Megazord Titán también comenzó a desarmarse, uniéndose también al Megazord, su casco se separó de su cabeza y se modificó para volverse un tipo de tiara que se unió a la frente de Valquiria, sus ojos destellaron y la nueva formación hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Megazord Gaia!-invocaron los Rangers al tiempo que Gaia recibía el poder del rayo en su cuerpo, aterrizando y encarando al Death Saurer.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Permítenos presentarte al Megazord Gaia y ya es tiempo de que te ponga en su lugar!-respondió Sunset y Gaia se preparó para la contienda, al igual que el Death Saurer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mael sujetaba del brazo a Alizeé, quien hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, pero el agarre del general era muy fuerte, más se distrajo al ver al nuevo Megazord-¿Qué es esa cosa?-esa fue la oportunidad que Izan aprovecho para dar un salto y darle una patada con fuerza al general, logrando liberar a Alizeé, lo que permitió que Leah y Alexandre atacaran juntos a Mael.

El impacto fue certero y provoco que Mael rodara por el suelo, levantándose con mucha furia en sus ojos-¡Malditos! ¿Cómo se atreven?-cuestiono con odio y los cuatro chicos se colocaron en guardia.

-Los Power Rangers nunca se han rendido, sin importar cuán difícil sea la batalla o cuantas veces parezca que están derrotados, ellos siguen luchando hasta el final, por ese motivo ¡Nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos!-aseguro Izan-¡Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas y lo haremos en nombre de todas esas personas inocentes que ayudaste a asesinar en esa guerra!-.

-¡Déjense de tonterías!-bramo Mael disparándoles un rayo de energía con mucha fuerza, atacándolos directamente y provocando una explosión que hizo que los cuatro chicos desaparecieran tras una cortina de polvo, lo que provoco una risa cruel y sádica-ese es el destino de todos aquellos que se atreven a desafiar lo imparable, la hora es casi nuestra-Mael se dispuso a decirle a Estraga que dejara de jugar y acabara con los Rangers de una maldita vez, pero…

-¡Toma esto!-grito Alexandre apareciendo repentinamente y dándole un golpe con su katana, uno sumamente poderoso, el cual tomo por sorpresa a Mael, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por el impacto que recibió.

Alexandre dio un giro y lanzo una patada con fuerza a la quijada de Mael, enviándolo por los aires, donde se topó con Alizeé-¡Light of Ruin!-lanzando su ataque más poderoso, impacto contra Mael, empujándolo hacia el suelo, donde se estrelló con mucha fuerza, levantándose bastante herido, pero entonces Leah apareció de nuevo.

Tocando a Mael con sus poderes, comenzó a congelarlo lentamente, Mael hacía grandes esfuerzos por liberarse del hielo, pero por más que luchaba, su cuerpo cada vez se congelaba más y más, fue cuando Leah lo dejo y se alejó.

-¡No seré yo quien termine con tu miserable existencia!-aseguro Leah mirándolo con odio y alejándose un poco.

Fue cuando Mael quedo ante Izan, el cual estaba generando electricidad azul en sus manos, aquella visión alarmo a Mael, trato de liberarse, pero el hielo en el que estaba atrapado no parecía querer ceder, fue cuando miro a Izan con mucha alarma.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Hoy pagaras por todos tus crímenes! ¡Esto es por toda esa pobre gente que asesinaron!-declaró terminando por formar una bola negra.

-¡Espera!-grito Mael, pero fue inútil.

-¡Shadow Blast!-grito Izan lanzándole su ataque, mismo que le dio directamente a Mael, provocando una explosión de energía que finalmente acabo con el responsable de la muerte de muchos inocentes, Izan recuperaba el aliento después de lanzar su ataque.

-Finalmente terminamos con uno-dijo Alizeé-pero todavía queda otro-.

-Y parece que los Rangers siguen estando en problemas-observo Alexandre.

Efectivamente, aunque el Megazord Gaia ahora podía entablar una batalla directa contra el Death Saurer, el blindaje de este seguía siendo algo sumamente difícil de dañar y el hecho de que todavía contara con ese cañón era una preocupación mayor, debían encontrar un modo de poder ayudar a los Rangers, fue cuando Dulcea los llamo.

-"Leah ¿me escuchas?"-.

-¿Qué pasa Dulcea?-pregunto Leah.

-"Creo que sé cómo pueden ayudar a los Rangers, pero deben darse prisa, ya que solo pueden tener una oportunidad, diríjanse a la parte trasera del Death Saurer, les iré contando en el camino"-.

-Entendido, andando-indico Leah y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Gaia se lanzó a gran velocidad, dándole un potente puñetazo al Death Saurer, mismo que lo derribo, más el demonio no tardo en volver a levantarse, arremetiendo contra Gaia en una poderosa embestida, sacudiendo la cabina principal con mucha violencia.

-¡Esta cosa ya está comenzando a hartarme!-exclamo Kenneth molesto.

-¡Tenemos que seguir luchando!-indico Sunset-¡Debe tener algún punto débil!-señalo la peli fuego tratando de encontrarlo.

Estraga solo se ría de forma divertida-¿Punto débil? ¡Pobres estúpidos, realmente no comprenden el gran poder del Death Saurer, tal vez deba recordárselos!-declaro Estraga al tiempo que el Demonio de la Destrucción volvía a abrir sus fauces.

-Como odio eso-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas!-invoco Estraga y el Death Saurer disparo su ataque más poderoso contra el Megazord.

Esta vez, la velocidad de Gaia le permitió esquivarlo y contraatacar con varios disparos de luz, dándole directamente al Death Saurer, pero sin lograr dañarlo, por su parte, los Aliados ya estaban casi a espaldas del Demonio de la Destrucción, siendo Alizeé la primera en notar algo.

-¿Vieron eso?-pregunto y sus amigos la vieron-antes de que disparara su ataque esas turbinas…-.

-Parece que Dulcea tenía razón, hay que ir cuanto antes-señalo Alexandre y sus amigos asintieron, comenzando a correr hasta quedar en la posición adecuada.

Gaia dio un salto y ataco con una ráfaga de poderosas patadas, para después atacar con puñetazos con la velocidad de la Serpiente, más estos ataques apenas lograban rasguñar el cuerpo del Death Saurer, sin lograr realmente dañarlo del todo, eso provocaba que Aria comenzara a hartarse.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué no hay un modo de poder dañar ese maldito blindaje?-cuestiono furiosa.

Sunset se quedó pensando y tuvo una idea-¡Creo que la hay, la velocidad de Gaia es más grande de lo que pensamos, si aprovechamos esa velocidad para atacarlo combinando el ataque más poderoso del Megazord podremos atravesar su blindaje y destruir a esa cosa de una vez por todas!-explico Sunset.

Starlight fue la primera en comprender-¡Suena a un gran plan, de ese modo posiblemente podremos lograr atravesar ese blindaje!-concordó la Ranger Blanca.

-El plan es bueno, pero yo le veo un problema-dijo Kenneth-¿Qué impedirá que nos dispare su cañón cuando nos lanzamos contra él? Después de todo, para que el ataque sea certero tendremos que atacarlo en línea recta y eso nos hará un blanco fácil para cuando lance su disparo-.

-Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr-dijo Aria.

-"Puede que no sea necesario"-dijo Alizeé por los comunicadores-"ahora mismo Dulces nos informó sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de derribar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas, ya estamos en posición y listos"-.

-"Esperen a que les demos la señal y luego atacan"-indico Leah.

-¡Nadie nos dice que hacer!-gruño Aria molesta, pero Sunset la tranquilizo.

Los cuatro Aliados ya estaban en posición y listos para lanzar el ataque, al tiempo que Death Saurer se preparaba para seguir contraatacando, fue cuando las turbinas en su espalda giraron a gran velocidad.

-¡Ahora!-grito Alexandre y los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo, combinado sus energías y destruyendo las turbinas con el ataque, captando la atención de Estraga.

-¿Hum? ¡Moscas molestas!-bramo lanzando un golpe con la cola del monstruo, misma que los chicos esquivaron a duras-¡Si piensan que con eso me detendrán se equivocan, porque ya he recolectado lo que necesitaba para lanzar mi ataque final!-declaro al tiempo que el Death Saurer abría sus poderosas fauces.

-¡Ahora! ¡Muéstrenle de que están hechos!-grito Izan.

-¡Adelante!-indico Sunset.

-¡Megazord Gaia! ¡Aureola de Fuego!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que los ojos de Gaia resplandecían y su cuerpo se envolvía en un fuego de los seis colores Rangers, lanzándose contra el Death Saurer.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Convirtiéndose en una poderosa fleche de fuego, Gaia se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el Death Saurer, pero…-¡Mueran!-grito Estraga y su bestia disparo su Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas.

Gaia choco con mucha fuerza contra el ataque, mismo que era sumamente poderoso y a los Rangers les estaba costando trabajo poder avanzar-¡Es muy fuerte!-grito Odd.

-¡Estamos perdiendo nuestro poder!-informo Spike.

-¡El sistema secundario esta fallado!-declaro Kenneth-¡Y la energía de reserva no funciona!-.

-¡Sigan luchando!-grito Sunset-¡No debemos rendirnos, tenemos que seguir luchando!-animaba la peli fuego.

La pelea duro lo que parecía ser horas, pero poco a poco, el Megazord Gaia comenzó a ganar terreno y con un último grito de batalla, logro traspasar el ataque del Death Saurer-¿Qué?-exclamo Estraga antes de que el Megazord atravesara el blindaje del Death Saurer, provocando que Estraga lanzara un grito de impacto.

El Death Saurer comenzó a sufrir varias explosiones en su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a caer, hasta que su cabeza finalmente toco el suelo, siempre con pequeñas explosiones, desapareciendo en una última y poderosa explosión, dejando a los Rangers confundidos y en alerta.

-¿Pueden verlo?-pregunto Starlight.

-No se ve por ningún lado-respondió Kenneth.

-¡Se fue…realmente se fue!-grito Spike emocionado.

-Ya era hora-gruño Aria cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que Odd gritaba lleno de emoción por su reciente victoria.

-¡Buen trabajo en equipo!-felicito Sunset, al tiempo que el Megazord Gaia posaba en señal de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Washington**

En cuanto el Death Saurer fue destruido, se le informo con mucha rapidez a Isaac-¡Señor presidente, los Rangers han vencido al Death Saurer!-informo su secretario de defensa.

-Era obvio que lo conseguirían…ahora… ¿podrían conseguirme un pastel de chocolate? Toda esta tensión me ha bajado mucho el azúcar-reconoció Isaac sentándose sobre su silla y recargándose con expresión cansada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Tras su victoria, los Rangers y sus Aliados volvieron a la base, donde fueron recibidos por Dulcea, quien les tenia algunas bebidas refrescantes ya listas, rápidamente, comenzaron a tomarlas, definitivamente fue un día sumamente intenso y estresante, pero…

-¡No puedo creer que tengamos una nueva combinación Megazord!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Realmente fue asombrosa!-exclamo Odd sumamente contento y fue cuando Sunset miro a Dulcea

-¿Cómo supo que atacar las turbinas funcionaria?-pregunto la peli fuego.

Dulcea sonrió y camino hacia todos-Mientras luchaban contra las fuerzas del Undead World me puse a analizar a ese monstruo, me di cuenta de que cada vez que se preparaba para lanzar su Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas, esas turbinas comenzaban a girar, entonces comprendí que con ello recolectaba las partículas del aire y las disparaba como un poderoso rayo-explico Dulcea.

-Lo que significa que destruir esas turbinas era la mejor opción-reconoció Izan.

-¿Y qué harán ahora?-pregunto Aria-su venganza está hecha, Estraga y Mael eran los últimos Nazis que quedaban-.

-Cierto, pero aún queda gente que comparte los ideales de Hitler, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a hacer lo mismo que él hizo-dijo Leah.

-Me agrada como suena eso-dijo Aria sonriendo maliciosamente.

Dulcea tuvo que tomar la palabra de nuevo-Rangers, con Estraga y Mael vencidos, los generales están casi al borde de desaparecer, sin embargo, la guerra todavía no termina, presiento que Necrosis está preparando su golpe maestro, algo mucho peor de lo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora-señalo la mentora de los Rangers.

-Oh por favor ¿Qué puede ser peor que ese monstruo que casi nos liquida?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-No estoy segura, pero algo me dice que estos ataques y caídas de generales no fueron solo porque sí, tengo la sospecha de Necrosis está preparando el golpe más devastador y cruel que podamos imaginar, hay que estar preparados para todo-indico Dulcea y los Rangers asintieron.

Sin embargo, Sunset sintió algo extraño en su cuello, un leve ardor, pero fue tan repentino que no le tomo la menor importancia, además de sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis estaba mirando a Lilim fijamente, mientras que Sheer observaba a Sunset-Mi conexión con ella cada día es más fuerte, pronto podremos tomarla bajo nuestro control excelencia-informo la vampiresa.

-Excelente, los Rangers pueden creer que me tienen acorralada, ya perdí a casi todos mis generales, pero ellos no ven el terror que se avecina, la Emperatriz Necrosis no cometerá el mismo error que cometió su madre, voy a destruir a los Rangers con algo que no podrán frenar-Necrosis se levantó de su trono, dejando a Lilim en el mismo-¡El momento de nuestra victoria se aproxima! ¡Escuchen mis soldados sin alma, hemos esperado mucho tiempo por este momento, pero la espera pronto acabara, pronto el Undead World reclamara el mundo de los vivos!-los Zombis y Gremlins rugieron en señal de emoción-¡Pronto Sunset Shimmer será mi nueva muñeca favorita y la victoria será un hecho!-anuncio y sus tropas rugieron en señal de apoyo, mientras que Lilim endurecía su mirada ante esas palabras.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el Death Saurer ha sido derrotado, los Rangers han triunfado una vez más, pero…"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **LES AVISO QUE DENTRO DE POCO ABRIRE EL CONCURSO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA PARA "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA", ASI QUE ESTENSE ATENTOS PARA CUANDO COMIENCE**

 **Draizen:** _por ahora esta batalla en contra del Death Saurer finalmente termino y vaya que costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, aunque el Death Saurer fue destruido, la Emperatriz ya no lo soporta más y está por desatar su golpe maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente lo es, porque no muchos pensarían eso, después de todo, intentaron matar a Godzilla con bombas atómicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _finalmente ese monstruo ha caído, pero lo peor se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _y finalmente, los últimos Nazis han caído, pero aún queda el Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _es muy posible que lo haya hecho, después de todo, Godzilla es una fuerza que restaura el orden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _eso es porque aún no pienso en un fic para usarlo y es que debe ser algo que supere a "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _y ahora solo queda el combate final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Calma antes de la tormenta

" _ **Tras una intensa y devastadora batalla, los Rangers consiguieron unir a sus tres Megazord con el poder del Fénix para formar al Megazord Gaia, el cual les dio el poder que les hacía falta para hacerle frente al Death Saurer, quien seguía siendo un enemigo formidable, mientras que sus aliados lograron vencer a Mael y pusieron en marcha el plan de Dulcea para poder derrotar al Death Saurer, con su ayuda, los Rangers consiguieron finalmente destruir esa máquina de destrucción, junto con su creador, que se encontraba en el interior del mismo en esos momentos, una victoria más, pero Dulcea teme que el plan maestro de Necrosis esté a punto de revelarse, ya que hay muchas cosas que la hacen sospechar de ello"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 53 Calma antes de la Tormenta**

El amanecer estaba llegando a la ciudad de Angel Grove, lo que significaba el inicio de las actividades diarias, excepto para los estudiantes, pues era fin de semana y ese día, Sunset viajaba en su motocicleta únicamente por diversión, realmente le encantaba mucho salir en la misma, era su forma de desestresarse y vaya que lo necesitaba, en especial por lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

¿Quién habría pensado que tras tantas batallas el Undead World finalmente estaría contra las cuerdas? Porque ya había perdido a casi todos sus generales, lo que lo dejaba en una clara desventaja, más Dulcea les pedía que estuvieran alerta en todo momento, pues algo le decía que el golpe maestro de Necrosis pronto llegaría.

De pronto, algo capto su atención en el camino, se trataba de un puesto de limonado, mismo donde un par de niños acababan de hacer su compra, a la peli fuego se le antojo un vaso, ya que estaba haciendo un calor infernal, por lo que decidió ir a comprar uno.

-Buenos días, bienvenida a… ¡Hola Sunset!-saludo Sonia al reconocer a la peli fuego.

-¿Sonia?-exclamo Sunset al ver a la misma chica con la que ya se había encontrado en otros momentos-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas trabajando en Ciudad Playa-señalo la chica.

-En ese lugar salen muchos peces mutantes, así mejor opte por un trabajo que no requiera de estar en una zona donde los monstruos puedan atacar, se me ocurrió que un puesto de limonada como este sería el lugar más seguro-explico Sonia sonriendo con mucha seguridad y confianza en sus palabras, aunque Sunset no creía lo mismo, por lo que opto por el menú.

Tenían una gran variedad de bebidas, además de la limonada, así como jugos y malteadas combinadas de distintas maneras-Dame una malteada de fresa para llevar, por favor-pidió la peli fuego.

-¡Sale en seguida!-aseguro Sonia comenzando a preparar la malteada, cuando termino, se la entregó a Sunset-espero sea de tu agrado, la hice especial-explico la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sunset miro el contenido y vio que las fresas estaban hechas en forma de corazón, algo bastante peculiar, pero no le dio importancia, así que tomo un sorbo-Esta deliciosa-reconoció sonriéndole.

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo Sonia sonriendo emocionada por las palabras de Sunset-y te puedo asegurar que esas fresas tienen un mensaje oculto-.

Al escuchar eso, la mente de Sunset comenzó a trabajar, las palabras "especial" y "mensaje oculto" hicieron clic, al parecer Sonia estaba…-Ya…veo-dijo ruborizándose un poco, pero su corazón ya tenía dueña, así que el rubor fue solo por sentirse halagada por Sonia-¿Cuánto te debo?-.

-Olvídalo, considéralo un regalo de mi parte y espero volver a verte por aquí muy pronto-dijo Sonia.

-Si sigues haciendo malteadas como estas tenlo por seguro-prometió la peli fuego retirándose del lugar en su moto y dejando a Sonia con una sonrisa, misma que pronto se volvió maligna.

-Créeme querida, será muy pronto, puedo sentir como mi mordida está afectándote cada vez más, ya no falta mucho para que finalmente caigas en mis brazos y…-.

-¡Oye niña! ¡Date prisa que siguen llegando clientes!-grito el dueño del puesto y Sonia se puso a trabajar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Kenneth y Spike estaban trabajando en un proyecto secreto, siendo principalmente de Spike, ya que se acercaba el aniversario del principio de su relación con Applejack y quería que este fuera especial, el más especial de todos, sobretodo porque…

-Con todas las batallas que hemos tenido contra el Undead World casi no he podido pasar tiempo con ella, no quiero que crea que no me importa nuestra relación-explico Spike.

-Oye, te aseguro que no es así, ella entiende de que eres un Power Ranger y pues desgraciadamente tenemos otras obligaciones, como patear los traseros de los bastardos que sirven a Necrosis, además ¿Cómo va a enojarse contigo cuando casi nos elimina esa lagartija metálica súper desarrollada?-señalo Kenneth.

-Aun así quiero hacer algo para compensarla y que vea que realmente la amo-explico Spike.

-Me extraña que te encuentres tan preocupado, no recuerdo que fuera así cuando salías con Rarity, siempre encontrabas nuevas formas de mostrarle que te importaba y la amabas-recordó Kenneth.

-Cuando salía con Rarity no peleábamos contra el Undead World-respondió Spike y Kenneth tuvo que reconocer que eso era cierto.

-Bueno, creo que si necesitas mucha ayuda, ya que Applejack no es como Rarity, así que pensemos entre los dos y…-antes de que Kenneth continuara, Spike lo interrumpió.

-¡Es que ya tengo el regalo para ella!-declaro mostrándole lo que parecía ser un brazalete de plata, mismo que fue hecho por el propio Spike-¿ves? Cada cuenca representa algo que hemos hecho desde que comenzamos a salir juntos-.

-Vaya, en serio te esmeras para impresionar a tu chica, pero no entiendo, ya tienes el lugar a donde irán para cenar, ya tienes el regalo ¿entonces qué carajo te hace falta?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Como te mencione, quiero que esto sea algo especial, quiero que…-.

-Hola chicos-saludo Odd apareciendo junto con Aelita, ambos iban tomados de la mano-¿Qué están haciendo?-.

-Aquí el buen Spike está muriéndose tratando de encontrar un modo de darle a su novia el regalo que hizo para ella-explico Kenneth.

-Pues, recuerdo que en nuestra primera cita, Odd hizo que el camarero en vez de llevarme el postre me llevara mi regalo-relato Aelita.

-¿Qué hizo que?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido y viendo al rubio.

Odd solo irguió su pecho con orgullo-¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando se trata de mi chica soy muy brillante-expuso el rubio.

-Tu papá te dio el consejo ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth y Odd asintió, mientras Aelita se reía y le daba un beso en la mejilla-aun así, creo que es una buena idea, podrías usarla-.

-Si…tienes razón, es una gran idea-dijo Spike sonriendo emocionado-¡Gracias chicos! Y ahora se me disculpan, tengo que ir a hablar con Shining Armor también-agrego retirándose del lugar y dejando a los tres con sonrisas divertidas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez más, Starlight estaba ayudando a Trixie con su acto de magia, solo que esta vez dejo MUY en claro que no iba a volver a participar en la rutina de lanzar cuchillos a la asistente, pero Trixie le aseguro que no harían eso, que ya no le lanzaría cuchillos, que en su lugar le lanzaría flechas y Starlight se negó rotundamente.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué te parecer cortarte en dos?-pregunto Trixie y Starlight la miro con seriedad-tranquila ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie nunca te lastimaría a…!-.

-¡Dije que no!-exclamo Starlight y Trixie asintió rendida.

El espectáculo de magia tuvo que ser con trucos que no pusieran en peligro la vida de Starlight o la de Trixie o incluso de algún miembro del público, ya que Trixie sugirió que entonces podrían usar a un voluntario para esos actos y la Ranger Blanca se negó totalmente.

Así que el show continuo sin ningún tipo de acto peligroso, aunque Trixie pidió un voluntario para hacer un truco intrépido y arriesgado, colocándole un pino de bolos al chico, para luego ella sujetar una bola de boliche, misma que pensaba lanzar contra el chico, con una certeza tan increíble que le daría al pino, pero…

-¡No!-grito Starlight-¡No vayas a cometer una barbaridad!-el público se tomó eso como algo cómico y aplaudió divertido.

Una vez que el show termino, Starlight ayudo a Trixie a guardar todo-¡Otro gran éxito para la grande y poderosa Trixie! ¡No hay nadie que pueda igualar mi magia!-.

-En serio necesitas algunas lecciones de humildad-dijo Starlight mirándola con algo de seriedad.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si nadie es más humilde que la grande y poderosa Trixie!-aseguro esta y Starlight suspiro resignada, a veces se preguntaba como termino siendo amiga de esa chica, pero tuvo que reconocer que en el fondo, ella era alguien agradable y buena, en especial porque...-¡Cielos! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, ya casi es hora!-.

-Es verdad y no queremos hacerles esperar-dijo Starlight sabiendo a donde irían esta vez.

Ambas llegaron a donde darían su siguiente show, entrando por una puerta, donde saltaron para que Trixie mostrara su espectáculo de magia ante el público tan especial de ese sitio, niños de varias edades vestidos con batas azules o blancas, algunos sin pelo, otros en sillas de ruedas o con una que otra quemadura, Trixie se presentó ante ellos con su clásica frase "gran y poderosa", además de presentar a Starlight como su leal asistente, afuera del lugar se podía apreciar el nombre, era un hospital infantil, donde atendían a niños que padecían enfermedades, sufrieron algún tipo de lesión que los dejo inválidos o nacieron con alguna discapacidad.

Cuando Starlight se enteró de que Trixie también actuaba en ese lugar para alegrar a los niños, esta le revelo que lo hace porque se lo prometió a su mejor amiga, quien había muerto de cáncer hacia solo un año y que había muerto en ese mismo hospital, en la cama donde actualmente se encontraba un nuevo niño cuyos días estaban contados debido a su enfermedad, pero igual quería que se fuera con muy bellos recuerdos de ese mundo, lo que basto para que la Ranger Blanca accediera a ayudarla en todas sus presentaciones.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba trabajando en Sugar Cubbe Corner, sus amigas no tardarían en llegar y quería que todo estuviera listo para cuando ellas llegaran, ya les tenia preparados deliciosos postres, cuando la campanilla de la puerta se escuchó, sonrió emocionada, pero su emoción paso a sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Aria?-exclamo ruborizándose un poco, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Aria, quien estaba de brazos cruzados ante ella-¿Qué…puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto algo intimidada por la mirada de la chica.

Por toda respuesta, Aria la tomo del brazo y la saco del negocio, ante la extraña mirada de asombro del matrimonio Cake, quisieron decir algo, pero al recordar quien era esa chica optaron por dejarla llevarse a Pinkie, podría ser ruda, pero ella nunca había lastimado a otra chica.

Aria llevo a Pinkie Pie hasta un callejón, donde la puso contra la pared y antes de que peli rosa supiera que iba a suceder, la Ranger Negro la beso con mucha ferocidad, dejándola nuevamente congelada y con los ojos muy abiertos, el beso duro algunos minutos, Pinkie tardo en poco en responder y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Aria se alejó, mordiéndole el labio inferior y dejándola con la respiración agitada.

-¡Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, porque solo lo haré una vez! ¿Entendido?-la aludida asintió rápidamente-¡No logro entender que es lo que me está pasando, sé que no debí besarte en la playa y menos de esa forma, pero es que no dejabas de hablar y de hablar y de hablar que no supe que hacer para que te callaras y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente!-Aria le dio la espalda y en ese momento, Pinkie puso una mirada de decepción, pero…-¡Aunque mi intención era callarte…no puedo negar que realmente lo disfrute y mucho…!-reconoció ruborizada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada, pero la mirada de Aria la calmo un poco.

-¡Vaya que lo hice! ¡No he besado a nadie ni lo había disfrutado tanto desde Sonata, desde ese día no he podido pensar en otra cosa, al menos en varios momentos, siempre recuerdo el beso, tu maldito parloteo, el que siempre estés detrás de mí tratando de que me acople a tu vida y a la de tus amigas, incluyendo a la perra desgraciada que lastimo el corazón de mi prima!-gruño Aria.

-¡Twilight no es una perra desgraciada!-defendió Pinkie y Aria la sujeto del cuello de su ropa.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy en medio de una crisis mental! ¿En serio quieres molestarme o empeorar mi situación más?-pregunto alzando su puño y Pinkie Pie negó rápidamente-¡Bien! ¡Hasta que no la vea de rodillas suplicando el perdón de mi prima seguirá siendo…PERO ESE NO ES EL PUTO PUNTO!-Pinkie se encogió de miedo, temiendo de que la crisis de Aria la hiciera hacer algo muy peligroso-¡El punto es…que ya no sé qué quiero en realidad, en ese parque me dijiste tantas cosas…incluso estuve a punto de besarte de nuevo…me sentí ansiosa por hacerlo, por acariciarte, por besarte, por sentir tu maldita piel!-gritaba Aria y Pinkie Pie solo podía hacerse para atrás lo mejor que podía, debido a que la pared no le daba mucho espacio para hacerlo.

Aria respiro profundamente y se calmó lo mejor que pudo-En serio lo disfrute…realmente lo hice, no me había sentido así desde…Sonata-reconoció Aria-y la verdad…ya no sé qué hacer…no sé qué pensar o que decir…siento que estoy traicionando la memoria de Sonata…ella fue la única mujer a la que en verdad ame…iba a ser mi esposa…pero…-Aria recordó cuando Necronomica la mato-una parte de mí quiere tratar de relacionarme contigo…pero luego pienso en ella y…-.

Pinkie Pie la miro con comprensión, no podía imaginarse como debía sentirse en esos momentos, saber que estabas a punto de casarte con quien amabas, para luego perderla de esa forma tan cruel…acercándose lentamente a Aria, alzo una mano y la coloco en su hombro, cuando Aria volteo a verla, Pinkie Pie la beso, aquella acción dejo estática a Aria, nadie nunca se había atrevido a besarla, es cierto que había besado a Sonata, pero siempre era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, Sonata siempre fue muy sumisa ante ella, ya que a Aria le gustaba mucho tener el control en su relación, esta era la primera vez que alguien tomaba la iniciativa en esa acción y no supo que pensar.

Cuando finalmente Pinkie Pie se alejó y miro a la Ranger, esta estaba muda-Yo…comprendo a la perfección…no voy a negar que siento algo por ti, pero…realmente entiendo tu posición, alguien más ocupo tu corazón y no quieres traicionar tu memoria, solo quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes, siempre contaras conmigo, aunque sea como tu amiga-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo y dándose la vuelta, cuando Aria pudo reaccionar.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo nos convertimos en amigas?-cuestiono Aria algo molesta.

-Siempre lo hemos sido-aseguro Pinkie Pie sonriéndole con aquellas sonrisas que siempre dejaban sorprendidos a quienes las recibían y la peli rosa se retiró para seguir con el trabajo.

Aria se quedó un momento en el callejón, analizando lo que acababa de pasar, realmente no comprendía como podían ocurrirle tantas cosas, en serio no lo entendía y ahora esa mocosa le dijo que siempre han sido amigas.

-¿Por qué la puta vida tiene que ser tan complicada?-cuestiono molesta y golpeando la pared con fuerza, para luego respirar profundamente y caminar para despejar su mente, que tuviera cuidado el que se atreviera a hablarle en ese momento.

Lo que ni Pinkie Pie ni Aria notaron fue que alguien más había visto todo, se trataba de Twilight, que acababa de llegar al lugar por la invitación de Pinkie Pie, nunca se imaginó algo como eso, por un instante a su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando eran ella y Sunset, recuerdos que ahora se veían tan lejanos, Sunset le confeso que aun la amaba y que quería volver con ella cuando la batalla con el Undead World finalmente terminara, pero…

-Tengo miedo-murmuro en voz baja, la peli violeta tenía miedo de que una vez que terminara su misión, Sunset decidiera seguir adelante y no podría culparla, ya que ella fue la estúpida que arruino aquella bella relación, todo por un chico que no valía la pena, el saber que eran solo amigas le causaba un gran pesar, pero también…

-"Yo me habría conformado con volver a ser su amiga"-esas fueron las palabras de la profesora Lapis cuando le conto su historia, aunque ahora se veía mucho mejor, el viaje a Ciudad Playa y el reencontrarse con Peridot le sirvió de mucho.

Twilight saco el libro que Sunset le había regalado, mismo que atesoraba como si fuera la joya más valiosa del todo el mundo, una prueba de lo mucho que la peli violeta significaba para la peli fuego, a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, de todo el sufrimiento que le causo, Sunset nunca la odio, ella hizo todo por ella, lucho por protegerla, lo justo era que ella también luchara por mantener vivo ese amor, aunque todavía no pudiera ser posible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Sheer hizo acto de presencia en el salón del trono, con una expresión bastante cansada-Por los Infiernos, realmente ya quería irme de ese maldito puesto de limonadas-dijo adolorida-alguien debería decirle a ese tipo que se tranquilice un poco-.

-Que quejumbrosa eres-se burló Tsue y Sheer la miro con enojo, así como también ganas de ahorcarla.

Fue entonces que Darkness hizo acto de aparición, avanzando hacia donde estaba Necrosis, quien se mantenía en su trono esperando el momento para el ataque-Majestad, quisiera saber cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar para lanzar nuestro ataque final contra los Rangers-.

-Paciencia general, el momento casi llega, dime Gremlin, que tanto ha aumentado el poder del lago-pidió Necrosis.

-Realmente ha aumentado mucho, si se sumergiera ahora saldría con un poder destructivo incomparable-respondió el Gremlin.

-Eso me agrada, pero aun no es el momento, primero quiero asegurarme de tener a mi nueva muñeca en mi poder-Lilim volvió a enfadarse al escuchar eso-Sheer, espero que el virus ya este casi en su máximo apogeo-.

-Bueno…está avanzando algo lento, el poder de la Llama de Vida hace que el virus vaya demasiado lento, lo subestime un poco-reconoció avergonzada y temblando de miedo.

-Eso no me agrada ¡No quiero tener que perder a más súbditos! ¡Necesitamos conseguir que el virus la afecte lo más pronto posible!-bramo Necrosis con enfado.

-¡Tengo una idea majestad!-exclamo Yabaiba-¿Por qué no hacer que el virus aumente mediante emociones negativas?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Recuerdan lo furiosa que se puso cuando se enteró de la verdad de su origen, así como también cuando su madre secuestro a la directora, su hermana y el loco ese?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-Es cierto-recordó Tsue-y también se puso muy enojada cuando controlo a Twilight Sparkle-.

-Aumentar su rabia y odio para poder acelerar el virus-Necrosis se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad y finalmente sonrió-eso es más que perfecto, de esa forma no le quedara de otro remedio que finalmente rendirse ante mí, el poder de la Llama de Vida se convertirá en Llama de Muerte y el Undead World finalmente triunfara, será mi venganza perfecta en contra de los Rangers y de los Shimmer-sentencio Necrosis sonriendo cruelmente-¡Prepárense para ponerlo en marcha!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=hxN85ko2giU)**

 **Necrosis**

 **Yo sé que no tienen cerebro  
Tiene más un infame animal  
Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo  
Me escuchan o puede irles mal  
Se ven sus miradas ausentes  
No pueden en nada pensar  
Mas hablamos aquí de linajes  
Inconscientes no deben estar  
Lo que viene será nuestra vida  
La esperanza de hacerlo mejor  
Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca **

**Tsue  
¿Y qué pintamos nosotros? **

**Necrosis  
Escucha como los otros  
Yo sé que es un riesgo  
Tendrán recompensa  
Para los que sigan mi juego  
Y lo mío yo logre tener  
Listos ya **

**Yabaiba  
Sí, estamos listos, bien listos. ¿Para qué? **

**Necrosis:**

 **Para el final de los Rangers**

 **Yabaiba:  
¿Qué, están enfermos? **

**Necrosis:  
No, tonto, vamos a matarlos, y a Dulcea también. **

**Tsue:  
Buena idea. ¿Quién necesita Rangers? **

**Yabaiba y Tsue:  
¡Nadie, nadie, la la-la la!  
**

**Necrosis:  
¡Tonto! ¡Sí habrá un Ranger!  
Yabaiba:  
Pero dijiste que- **

**Necrosis:  
Sunset será la única Ranger que quede. Pero se convertirá en mi Ranger Malvada, mi nueva muñeca, me Gran Demonio**

 **Tsue, Sheer y Yabaiba:**

 **¡Sí, arriba, que viva la Emperatriz! ¡Que viva la Emperatriz! ¡Que viva la Emperatriz!**

 **Zombis y Gremlins:  
Siervos seremos, no lo olviden  
De la gran Emperatriz de la Muerte**

 **Necrosis:  
Ya es hora que yo les obligue  
A ciertas acciones tomar  
Tendrán una gran recompensa  
Aunque más voy yo a recibir  
Sin mí no tendrán ni una pizca  
¡Es algo que debo decir!  
Listos ya para el golpe del siglo  
Listos ya para un acto genial  
**

**Necrosis: Sirvientes:  
Planeándolo todo A comer  
Con mucho cuidado Mucho más  
A un lado me hacían Otra vez  
Y no me querían Sin parar  
**

**Necrosis:  
Seré respetada, amada, alabada  
Por el gran portento que soy  
Y mis sueños al fin llegarán  
Listos ya **

**Zombis y Gremlins:  
Nuestros sueños veremos llegar  
Listos ya**

-¡Que la fase final comience!-sentencio Necrosis con una sonrisa perversa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Por fin el ataque final de Necrosis está a punto de comenzar, la vida de Sunset corre un gran peligro ¿será posible que puedan detener este nuevo ataque?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus (se debe a que tu propia energía era lo que alimentaba al Death Saurer), Hades, Draizen, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Bowser30000000, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Crimson Bullet, Revolver, Knight Shadow, Edge Hell Razor, E.I. Lara, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Batalla Inesperada

" _ **Después de varias batallas en las que vencieron a los generales de Necrosis, los Rangers tuvieron un momento para relajarse un poco, mismo en lo que pasaron todo tipo de actividades y momentos algo extraño, sin embargo, desconocen por completo el complot que está manifestándose, porque en los dominios de Necrosis, la capital del Undead World, la cruel Emperatriz estaba desesperándose cada vez más, ya que su infame ambición no se había completado aun, ahora quiere comenzar con su ataque final y por fin apoderarse del alma de Sunset, para conseguirlo ha decidido hacer uso de un acto sumamente perverso, los Rangers deben prepararse para lo que está a punto de ser liberado, ya que la batalla final con el Undead World está muy cerca"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 54 Batalla Inesperada**

Era una noche en la ciudad de Angel Grove, ese día Discord estaba volviendo a su hogar después de haber salido a pasear tranquilamente en su auto, claro, si por pasear se refería a hacer algo que más le gustaba hacer, asustar a los estudiantes apareciendo repentinamente en las puertas de sus casas como si estuviera ahí para castigarlos, algo que había hecho desde aquella fiesta donde los chocolates tenían alcohol.

Mientras manejaba, iba cantando una canción que escuchaba en la radio, cuando su teléfono sonó, el loco profesor no era precisamente una persona precavida ni mucho menos, así que se dispuso a contestar mientras manejaba, cuando de pronto, una figura apareció frente a él, provocando que frenara violentamente.

-¡Oiga! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se para de esa forma en mitad de la carretera? ¿Qué acaso quiere que lo aplasten?-pregunto molesto.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-dijo Darkness saliendo de la oscuridad y dejando a Discord estático.

-Ah…pero si usted es uno de esos locos villanos que quiere destruir a mi solecito y a sus amigos-reconoció sonriendo nerviosamente-verá…cuando le grite fue solo porque me preocupa mucho la seguridad de los peatones imprudentes, porque luego un conductor tan cuidadoso como yo puede terminar pagando mucho-.

-Que considerado-dijo Darkness acercándose a él y sujetándolo con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En casa de Celestia, la directora se encontraba marcándole a Discord, pero por más que marcaba, este no respondía, algo extraño en el loco profesor…bueno, no tanto, pero cuando se trataba de Celestia o de Sunset, el alocado profesor siempre respondía al instante.

-¿Todavía no responde?-pregunto Luna mirando a su hermana mayor, cuya preocupación estaba comenzando a llegar a su rostro.

-No…estoy temiendo lo peor…él siempre responde en seguida, en especial cuando somos Sunset, tú o yo-señalo Celestia con preocupación y angustia.

Fue cuando Luna decidió probar suerte, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado-Esto no es normal, aunque si nos referimos a Discord nunca hablamos de algo normal-dijo Luna preocupada.

Antes de continuar con la conversación, se escuchó el sonido del timbre, siendo Luna quien fuera a abrir, ya que su hermana volvía a intentar llamar a Discord, al tiempo que la preocupación seguía creciendo en su interior y se mostraba en su rostro, la subdirectora llego hasta la puerta y entreabrió.

-¿Si?-pregunto extrañada.

-La pizza que ordeno-dijo el repartidor de pizzas.

-No ordenamos pizza-dijo Luna con más extrañeza que nunca, mientras el repartidor la miraba fijamente.

-Esta va por la casa-dijo abriendo la caja y soltando un resplandor de luz que provoco que Luna se desmayara.

-¿Quién toco la puerta Luna?-pregunto Celestia bajando y encontrando a su hermana en el suelo-¡Luna!-grito alarmada y fue cuando el repartidor se revelo como Yabaiba.

-¡Sujétenla!-ordeno y un par de Zombis la capturaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Gremlin Listo se presentó ante Necrosis y la reverencian-Majestad, me complace informarle que al parecer ya hemos capturado a tres de los seres que la Ranger Roja más ama-informo el Gremlin.

-Excelente, esto está resultando muy fácil, eso significa que solo nos queda por capturar una más, espero que Sheer se asegure de ello y Lilim-la aludida movió su cabeza-sé que has estado molesta por mi idea de convertir a Sunset en mi nueva favorita, realmente es parte de mi plan de venganza, pero tú has sido muy leal a mí desde el reinado de mi madre, así que te daré una oportunidad para que mantengas tu lugar, una vez que tengamos todas las piezas del juego tendrás que pelear por ese puesto, si consigues vencerla entonces aun estarás en tu lugar, pero si fallas, bueno, supongo que tendré una nueva favorita, dime ¿estas dispuesta?-por toda respuesta, el cuerpo de Lilim brillo y se transformó a su forma de guerrera, sacando su sable, lanzo varios golpes veloces que dejaron destrozados a los Zombis y Gremlins.

-Creo que bastaba con su asentir con la cabeza señorita Lilim-dijo el Gremlin y Lilim lo miro con agresividad, provocando que el Gremlin se quedara callado.

Necrosis sonrió ante eso-La hora del juego final está cerca-sentencio sonriendo siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

En casa de Twilight, su familia se preparaba para cenar, lo único que esperaban era que Shining Armor llegara junto con su esposa e hija, Spike también estaba emocionado, ya que sería una buena oportunidad para pedirle un consejo a su hermano mayor.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-pregunto Night Light acercándose a su esposa.

-Ya está listo, solo esperamos a que lleguen Shining y Cadence-respondió Velvet sonriéndole con cariño a su esposo.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre se escuchó-¡Yo abro!-grito Spike corriendo a abrir, pero apenas abrió la puerta, fue lanzado contra la pared por un rayo de Sheer.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight al ver eso, en especial cuando vio quien lo lanzo.

Los padres de ambos chicos quedaron estáticos al ver a una de las villanas que solían salir en la televisión-Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, lamento mucho haber entrado de esta forma tan brusca, pero la gran Emperatriz del Undead World me envió aquí para llevarme a su querida hija-señalo sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Night Light se puso al frente de su hija como escudo, mientras su esposa e hija corrían a ver como estaba Spike-¡No sé quién eres, pero no dejare que te lleves a mi hija!-aseguro agarrando un florero como arma.

Sheer se rio divertida-¡Pobre tonto! Los humanos en serio son seres patéticos-se burló dándole una patada al hombre y estrellándolo contra una mesa, dejándolo noqueado.

-¡Night!-grito Velvet al ver eso, mientras Twilight seguía tratando de hacer reaccionar a Spike, que poco a poco logro despertar.

-Ay…mi cabeza… ¿Quién me…? ¡Sheer!-grito haciendo a Twilight a un lado y colocándose al frente-¡Que visita tan desagradable!-gruño mirándolo con enojo.

-Créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada estar aquí, pero la Emperatriz tiene planes para ustedes y necesita de esa miserable perra que lastimo a mi querida Sunset-señalo Sheer, provocando que Twilight gruñera y que su madre se quedara confundida ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí!-aseguro Spike colocándose en guardia.

-¡Spike no hagas locuras!-grito Velvet preocupada por su hijo.

-Si eso quieres, con gusto te daré la golpiza de tu vida-Sheer descendió a gran velocidad, atacando con una patada, misma que Spike logro bloquear con su brazo a tiempo.

La guerrera le ataco con un golpe de su mano, pero Spike lo evito muy a tiempo, contraatacando con una patada, pero Sheer lo detuvo y girando a gran velocidad lo lanzo fuera de la casa, saliendo de la misma y atacándolo con varias Shurikens, mismos que el peli verde esquivo rodando por el suelo y muy a tiempo, levantándose rápidamente.

Pero al momento de hacerlo termino quedando justo en la calle, cuando su hermano mayor iba llegando y este apenas logro frenar a tiempo, asustando a su cuñada y sobrina-¡Spike! ¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto espantado y algo molesto.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarlo!-grito Spike esquivando un nuevo ataque de Sheer.

-Entonces ese es tu hermano-observo Sheer, para después mirar hacia atrás, donde Twilight acababa de salir de la casa-esto es perfecto, veo que tendrás que decidir a quién ayudar ¡Zombis!-invoco llamando a los Zombis y estos atacaron a Shining, al tiempo que este cerraba las puertas del coche para proteger a su esposa.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Spike atacando a los Zombis, al tiempo que veía como su hermano luchaba con algunos de ellos, el peli verde se preocupó cuando lograron sujetarlo y uno de ellos estuvo a punto de morderlo, por fortuna…

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-grito Starlight apareciendo en su bicicleta y dando un salto le voló la cabeza a uno.

-¡Ay por favor!-grito Sheer molesta al ver eso.

-¡Starlight!-exclamo Spike aliviado.

-¡Dulcea nos informó de lo que estaba pasando, los demás vienen en camino, pero como yo fui la más cercana pude llegar primero!-explico dándole una patada a los Zombis.

Al escuchar eso, Sheer gruño-¡No puedo perder el tiempo!-la guerrera miro a Twilight y se lanzó contra ella-¡Tu vendrás conmigo mocosa!-grito atacando, para espanto de los dos Rangers, pero en el último momento, Kenneth hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Aléjate bruja malvada!-grito dándole un puñetazo en la nariz-¡Generalmente me opongo a la violencia contra la mujer, pero contigo estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción!-aseguro colocándose en guardia y listo para la batalla.

-¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Pagaras por eso maldito Ranger!-aseguro Sheer mirándolo con furia, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, pero para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que los tres Rangers quedaron inmovilizados.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡No puedo…moverme!-gruño Starlight tratando de hacer algún movimiento.

Fue en ese momento que Tsue hizo acto de aparición y disparo un rayo para sujetar a Twilight-¡Hija!-grito Velvet ante eso.

-Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo, de lo contrario habrías arruinado todo el plan de la Emperatriz-señalo Tsue.

-¡Intenta pelear contra tres de ellos tu sola!-reto Sheer mirándola con enojo.

-Eso puede esperar, díganle a la Ranger Roja que tenemos a todas las personas que ella ama y que si quiere verlos otra vez con vida, entonces aceptara el reto que le impone-dijo Tsue mostrando una nota y dejándola en el suelo, para luego retirarse junto con Sheer y su prisionera.

-¡Twilight!-grito Spike ante eso, al tiempo que finalmente eran libres.

Tras eso, Shining Armor, con ayuda de Spike y Kenneth, colocaron a su padre en un sillón, mientras que Starlight hacia todo lo posible por calmar a Velvet, con ayuda de Cadence, afortunadamente, su hija estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, fue entonces que Sunset, Aria y Odd llegaron, cuando la peli fuego pregunto lo ocurrido y se le respondió, se enfadó mucho, la ira que sintió en ese momento era intensa y solo se intensifico cuando descubrió que no solo se llevaron a Twilight, sino también a su familia, eso hizo que su mirada se volviera algo maligna y que su cabeza le doliera, pero no era el momento.

-¿Dijeron algo más?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Solo dejaron esto-respondió Kenneth-es una dirección, pero se trata de zonas residenciales ¿Por qué escogerían ese lugar para esto?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Tal vez quiera comprar alguna de ellas-sugirió Odd y Kenneth suspiro con cansancio.

Sunset tomo la nota y cuando leyó la dirección, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que apretaba la nota entre sus manos, acción que fue notada por todos sus amigos-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Aria confundida.

-Esta dirección…es el lugar…donde Sombra me violo-respondió Sunset, dejando a todos impactados.

Al escuchar eso, la madre de Twilight quedo horrorizada, pero su hijo tuvo que actuar, ya que ahora que tenían la dirección debían llamar a la policía, pero Sunset lo detuvo-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundido.

-La policía no podrá ayudar en esto, no se preocupen, los Rangers rescataran a su hija, eso se los puedo garantizar-aseguro Sunset.

-¿Cómo puedes garantizar algo como eso?-pregunto Cadence mirándola con confusión.

-Escuchen-Spike intervino-sé que esto puede ser algo raro, pero deben confiar en que los Power Rangers actuaran, ellos rescataran a Twilight y…-.

-Lo siento hermano, sé que los Rangers han hecho cosas extraordinarias, pero se trata de la vida de nuestra hermana y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados confiando en que llegaran a tiempo-dijo Shining Armor preparándose para pedir refuerzos y Aria le arrebato el teléfono, tirándolo contra el suelo y aplastándolo.

-Por todos los cielos, para que entiendas amigo ¡Nosotros somos los Power Rangers!-gruño Aria, y aquella revelación dejo sin habla a todos los presentes.

-No sabía que podíamos decirles eso a más personas-dijo Odd confundido.

-Creo que mejor no decimos nada-sugirió Spike, ya que cuando Aria perdía la paciencia, era mejor andar con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes son…?-Shining Armor no podía articular palabra alguna y Aria lo sujeto del cuello de su traje.

-¡Tu hermano, el enano, el tarado, la piadosa, mi prima y yo somos Power Rangers! ¡Por eso te puedo asegurar que salvaremos a la hipócrita de tu hermana y la traeremos con vida y casi sana!-escupió Aria.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "casi sana"?-pregunto Velvet con preocupación.

-Mejor no preguntes mamá, créeme, ella es alguien a la cual no quieres ver molesta ni entender todo lo que dice-señalo Spike.

Starlight tuvo que interferir para calmar la situación-Escuchen, este no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas, en estos momentos hay vidas en peligro, parece que Necrosis finalmente se cansó de fracasos y por eso ha secuestrado a todas las personas que Sunset ama, por ello debemos ir cuanto antes a rescatarlas, entonces Sunset ¿Qué…donde esta?-exclamo Starlight al voltear y no encontrar señal alguna de su amiga.

-Se fue cuando Aria comenzó a revelar nuestra identidad a la familia de Spike-respondió Odd, ganándose varias miradas de impacto de sus amigos.

-¡Y tú la viste y no dijiste nada!-exclamo Kenneth con sus manos muy tensas y una mirada que claramente indicaba que en cualquier momento iba a estrangular a su amigo.

-¡Pensé que solo iba a tomar aire fresco!-explico Odd algo asustado, en especial por la mirada llena de agresividad de Aria.

-¡Hay que alcanzarla y pronto, podría dirigirse hacia una trampa!-señalo Starlight y sus amigos asintieron, tras prometer que traerían a Twilight sana y salva, estas palabras dichas por Starlight, ya que Aria tenía otras palabras que decir, el grupo se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight se vio encadenada por un hechizo, mismo que la hacía flotar en el aire, junto con Celestia, Discord y Luna, al parecer, los cuatro fueron secuestrados y llevados a la que solía ser el hogar de Sombra, antes de ser arrestado, justo cuando los demás comenzaron a despertar, siendo recibidos por Discord.

-Bienvenidas a la fiesta, mis queridas jefas y mi estudiante menos favorita-saludo Discord.

-¿Discord? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Luna confundida y abriendo sus ojos con algo de dificultad.

-Estamos en la residencia del lunático del ex de Celestia-respondió Discord con su siempre tono burlesco.

Celestia miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su pareja-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?-pregunto confundida.

-Porque es el mejor lugar para que comience mi juego-dijo Necrosis divertida, apareciendo junto con los guerreros que le quedaban, entre ellos Isis y Segadora, aunque el primero tenia cara de no querer estar en ese maldito lugar, mientras que Segadora solo se mostraba reacia-me da gusto que hayan despertado, porque presenciaran la batalla del siglo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Twilight y Necrosis la miro.

-Cielos, pero si eres Twilight Sparkle, oye, solo quiero que sepas que aunque orden que te capturaran realmente admiro lo que hiciste-dijo sonriendo-eso de hacerte amiga de Sunset, quien termino enamorándose de ti, para luego corresponderle y después humillarla de ese modo tan cruel, fue tan perverso, tan cruel, tan ruin, fue sumamente divertido ¡Apláudanle chicos!-animo Necrosis y sus tropas aplaudieron, dejando a Twilight con gesto de culpa-y usted señora Celestia, dejándola a su suerte siendo tan pequeña, concentrada en su trabajo, alejándola de su querida tía y de su figura paterna, mi mami podrá haber sido malvada, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí y usted dejo que la violaran en esta misma casa, en ese mismo lugar, cielos, en serio es…ruin, horrendo, despreciable ¡Un aplauso para Celestia!-pidió y sus tropas volvieron a aplaudir.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no dices algo de nosotros también?-reto Discord.

-No, no tiene caso, sus maldades fueron solo venganza y eso es muy aburrido, además, tengo que prepararme, después de todo, el evento va a comenzar-dijo Necrosis sonriendo.

-¿Qué evento?-cuestiono Celestia.

-El evento en el que por fin se decidirá si Sunset se convierte en mi nueva muñeca favorita o pasa a la historia junto con sus amigos Rangers-señalo Necrosis.

-¡Debes estar loca! ¡Sunset jamás haría eso y nunca podrás vencerla!-aseguro Twilight.

-Oh, ahora la defiendes y apoyas, cielos, que hipócrita eres, realmente los humanos son de la especie más estúpida que jamás ha existido, pero no importa, pronto no serán más que un recuerdo-dijo Necrosis sonriendo siniestramente.

-Su majestad-el Gremlin hizo acto de aparición-le informo que la Ranger Roja ya casi está aquí-.

-Excelente, hora de salir a darle la bienvenida-dijo Necrosis dirigiéndose al patio-vigílalos hasta que llegue el momento-le ordeno al Gremlin y este asintió.

Una vez que Necrosis y sus tropas se retiraron, Discord intento liberarse de las cadenas, pero por más que trataba no lo conseguía-Es inútil, esas cadenas fueron hechas con magia negra, no podrá liberarse-explico el Gremlin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué nos capturaron?-cuestiono Discord.

-Tranquilícese amigo mío, es cierto que la Emperatriz puede ser algo extrema, pero todos queremos lo mismo que ustedes tiene, que nosotros deseamos; civilización-explico el Gremlin.

-Dudo que tengamos el mismo pensamiento sobre ello-señalo Celestia.

-¿Usted cree? Nos gusta el arte, la batalla y muchas otras cosas, podemos cometer errores, pero civilizadamente, eso es lo que queremos, queremos ser civilizados, por ejemplo ¿ven a este individuo?-pregunto señalando a otro Gremlin que acababa de aparecer, el cual se reía de forma maniática, antes de saber que iba a pasar, el listo saco una pistola y le disparo, matándolo-¿eso es civilizado? No, claro que no, divertido tal vez, pero no es civilizado, por ese motivo deben esperar a que la Emperatriz logre civilizarnos por completo-explico el Gremlin vigilándolos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el patio, Sunset hizo acto de aparición en su moto, la peli fuego nunca creyó que algún día tendría que volver a esa casa, ese maldito lugar donde fue destruida de muchas maneras, al llegar, se encontró con Necrosis esperándola en la entrada.

-Hola Sunset, que gusto me da volver a verte-saludo Necrosis divertida.

-¿Dónde está mi familia?-bramo Sunset encarando a Necrosis con una mirada que denotaba lo furiosa que se encontraba, al escuchar eso, Necrosis hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué? No respondes el saludo, creí que los Rangers eran más educados-dijo Necrosis cruzándose de brazos, cuando Sunset avanzo hacia ella y la sujeto del cuello de su traje.

-¡Te lo advierto!-amenazo con un brillo de rabia en sus ojos, mismos que ahora irradiaban un aura maligna, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en Necrosis, la cual solo suspiro con fastidio.

-Ay por favor, relájate, tu familia y tu amiguita están a salvo, por ahora-dijo soltándose de Sunset-realmente no tenía muchas intenciones de dañarlos, solo de dárselos de comer a los Zombis, pero tú puedes evitar que eso pase, siempre y cuando logres pasar mi pequeño reto-.

-¿De qué putas hablas?-cuestiono Sunset mirándola con mucha desconfianza y siempre atenta a cualquier posible ataque de la Emperatriz.

Necrosis dio un giro y luego se lanzó una maroma en el pasto, demostrando que aún tenía esa personalidad infantil-Es muy simple en verdad, si logras vencer en mi juego, en la batalla, entonces podrás llevártelos sanos y salvos, pero si fallas, bueno, supongo que ellos tendrán que quedarse y servirme por la eternidad-.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare eso?-cuestiono Sunset señalándola con furia y Necrosis sonrió de manera inocente.

-Bueno, creo que podrías negarte, solo chasqueare mis dedos y toda esa casa se vendrá abajo con sus habitantes-explico Necrosis y Sunset se quedó alarmada, miro hacia la casa y por la ventana pudo ver a sus seres queridos-tú decides, o juegas o los vez morir-.

Sunset se quedó en silencio y apretó sus puños-No confió en ti, pero voy a aceptar tu juego, más te vale que lo cumplas, porque te aseguro que voy a vencerte-.

Necrosis aplaudió contenta-Eso me da gusto, pero dime ¿Cuándo dije que pelearas contra mí para salvar a tu querida familia?-pregunto Necrosis con tono siniestro y antes de que Sunset reaccionara, fue atacada repetidamente por una sombra oscura, misma que se movía de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, dejándola en el suelo, revelándose como Lilim-aquí está tu oponente, que sea una batalla divertida-expuso Necrosis sonriendo.

Lilim miro a Sunset y viceversa, esta iba a ser una batalla que la peli fuego no podía darse el lujo de perder, pero sabía a la perfección que no sería nada fácil.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Necrosis ha puesto en marcha la primera fase de su plan, ahora Sunset se deberá enfrentar a Lilim ¿podrá vencerla?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **INFORMO QUE EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS VOY A HACER HORAS EXTRA, ASÍ QUE ES PROBABLE QUE NO RESPONDA A COMENTARIOS Y SOLO LOS ENLISTE**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y para eso comenzaron secuestrando a las personas que más ama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues no si Necrosis actúa con inteligencia, como acabas de ver, ya que secuestro a las personas que Sunset ama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque Necrosis piensa usar ese facto a su favor, como acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _de hecho aún le queda más, ya que lo de ir al Undead World no fue solo por decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _bueno, finalmente Necrosis está comenzando con su jugada final y ha secuestrado a quienes ama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _ya comenzó con la parte inicial de su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _tal vez haga algo así, sería una buena manera de traer a Drago otra vez a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _la idea me pareció muy buena y detallista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y la primera parte del ataque ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Camilo Navas, Franco, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Edge Hell Razor, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Sunset vs Lilim

" _ **Necrosis ha comenzado con la primera fase de su plan maestro, comenzando con secuestrar a todos aquellos a quienes Sunset ama, desde su familia hasta Twilight, tras ello, la hizo dirigirse a la antigua casa de Sombra, donde fue víctima de la violación hace tanto tiempo, al llegar, encontró a Necrosis en la entrada de la misma, asegurándole que su familia se encontraba sana y salva, pero que no sería el caso si se negaba a participar en su juego, ya que para poder salvarlos, tendría que enfrentarse a la guerrera que escogió para la ocasión, si ganaba los recuperaba, pero si perdía…ahora Sunset está a punto de enfrentarse a Lilim, ahora deberá derrotar a la más grande guerrera del Undead World ¿será posible que pueda vencerla?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Sunset vs Lilim**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y ahora miraba fijamente la casa que alguna vez perteneciera al monstruo que violo a Sunset, así como también escucho la propuesta de Necrosis, algo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su base.

-Zordon, por favor, dame de tu sabiduría ¿Qué es lo que Necrosis pretende hacer en realidad?-pregunto mirando al cielo en espera de la respuesta de su antiguo mentor y amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Sunset comenzó a levantarse lentamente, después de todo, los ataques de Lilim realmente eran muy poderosos y vaya que dejaban entumido el cuerpo, cuando se pudo alzar, encaro a su oponente y a la malvada Emperatriz.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien esto ¿quieres que pelee contra tu mejor guerrera?-cuestiono molesta.

-Exactamente, si logras vencerla dejare ir a todos tus amigos, es un trato justo ¿no crees?-pregunto sonriendo con inocencia y maldad.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-cuestiono Sunset cada vez más molesta y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con ese temple maligno, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en Necrosis.

Pero la Emperatriz sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, al menos, no aun, primero necesitaba que todo saliera tal como quería-No pretendo nada en sí, en realidad solo estoy considerando esto un nuevo tipo de juego-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tal como escuchaste, solo quiero hacer esto porque estoy jugando, realmente me aburre mucho siempre estar esperando que ocurra algo interesante, por eso a veces es bueno acelerar las cosas para que todo sea mucho más divertido-explico Necrosis con maldad-como te dije, quiero que esta sea una batalla sumamente divertida, por ese motivo será solo entre ustedes dos, ninguno de mis sirvientes intervendrá en la misma y espero lo mismo de tus amigos-.

Apenas Necrosis dijo eso, los amigos de Sunset hicieron acto de aparición en sus respectivas motos-¡No vuelvas a atreverte a dejarnos así nada más!-gruño Aria mirándola con furia-¡Realmente nos preocupaste a todos!-.

-¡Habla bruja malvada! ¿Dónde está mi hermana y nuestros maestros?-cuestiono Spike.

Necrosis bostezo con aburrimiento-Me da flojera volver a explicarlo todo, así que confórmense con saber esto, ellos se encuentran bien y ahora Sunset deberá pelear uno a uno contra Lilim, si la vence liberare a sus amigos, pero si falla, bueno, ya se imaginaran que pasara, otra cosa, nadie más debe interferir en esto y eso los incluye también a ustedes-advirtió Necrosis con una sonrisa siniestra.

Al escuchar eso, Kenneth se rio de forma burlona y sarcástica-¿Y por qué crees que te vamos a hacer caso?-cuestiono el Ranger Azul.

-Porque si hacen algo para inferir en mi juego, me asegurare de que sus amigos sean convertidos en Zombis-amenazo Necrosis-la decisión es suya, pero les advierto, no estoy bromeando, realmente quiero que esta sea una batalla de Sunset vs Lilim-aseguro Necrosis malignamente.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí, todos sospechaban que había algo más en todo ese asunto, incluso el distraído Odd lo podía presentir, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo-Acepto-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Starlight alarmada de escuchar a su mejor amiga aceptando aquel reto.

-¡Y luego dicen que el loco soy yo!-exclamo Odd con total alarma, mientras que Aria solo se le quedaba viendo con bastante seriedad.

-Hablo muy en serio, si eso es lo que ella quiere entonces aceptare el reto, pero más te vale que cumplas con lo que dices-gruño Sunset y Necrosis solo sonrió de forma amistosa y algo macabra.

-Sunset-la voz de Aria se escuchó-tu sabes que a mí me encanta pelear, he vivido por mucho tiempo en la guerra, siempre he luchado en batallas, esa ha sido mi vida desde que puedo recordar, pero incluso yo sé, por experiencia, que el Undead World jamás cumple con lo que promete-.

-Sé que lo que dices es cierto, pero por alguna razón, creo que Necrosis está diciendo la verdad, no puedo explicarlo, pero algo me dice que ella realmente no pretende lastimar a Twilight ni a mi familia, al menos mientras hagamos lo que ella pide-expreso Sunset.

Aria se le quedo viendo y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma algo divertida-Realmente eres hija de tus padres, ellos también confiaban mucho en su intuición y en sus instintos, muy bien, haz lo que quieras, solo espero que no te vayas a arrepentir-dijo Aria cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Spike sorprendido por las palabras de Aria, quiso hacer entrar en razón a Sunset, pero esta lo miro y lo dejo callado.

-Confía en mí Spike, no permitiré que lastimen a tu hermana-aseguro Sunset esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lilim, que solo la vio con ojos cargados de rencor, hecho que captó la atención de la peli fuego.

-No te preocupes niño, realmente no quiero lastimar a tu hermana, ella me cae bien-reconoció Necrosis sonriendo con calma-los que deben preocuparles son los tres maestros, lo que me recuerda-con un chasquido de sus dedos, los cuatro prisioneros aparecieron en el patio-esta va a ser la batalla del siglo, así que no podíamos dejar que se la perdieran-explico malignamente.

Cuando los cuatro prisioneros vieron a los Rangers, sus rostros se llenaron de alivio, pero les extraño que no hicieran nada-¿Por qué no hacen algo?-pregunto Discord.

-Oh, porque el espectáculo pronto comenzara-respondió Tsue-ya está todo listo su alteza-.

-Bien, no lo olviden, si alguno de ustedes o de mis sirvientes interfiere en la batalla, entonces el participante quedara descalificado y el bando al que pertenece perderá, además de otras cosas, quiero que la batalla sea justa, así que Sunset no podrá usar el poder del Modo Llamarada ni del Batallador-explico Necrosis sonriendo.

-¿Qué clase de trato es ese?-cuestiono Kenneth-¡Lo único que estás haciendo es modificar las reglas a tu propia conveniencia!-grito tratando de lanzarse contra la Emperatriz, por suerte, Sunset lo detuvo.

-Acepto-.

-¡Ay por San Pancracio!-grito Kenneth cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

-No puedo creer que esto realmente está pasando-dijo Spike con mucha preocupación.

-Solo nos queda confiar en Sunset-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos-esta batalla será muy interesante y no puedo negar que me gustaría verla-.

Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su prima, Aria era una guerrera y por tanto, la batalla era su vida, no era raro que ella quisiera ver un encuentro como ese, en serio no era nada de raro, la peli fuego miro a Lilim y esta a su vez le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad.

-Sería todo, la batalla terminara hasta que una de las dos se rinda o se muera-agrego Necrosis-así que no tardemos más en comenzar ¡Tsue!-.

-¡En seguida su alteza!-Tsue uso su magia para convertir el lugar en un coliseo, con Necrosis sentada en el trono que ocuparían los Emperadores Romanos, así como también los Rangers se encontraban en las gradas como espectadores.

-Bien, ahora Sunset, haz el favor de transformarte-pidió Necrosis-ya que esta batalla será transmitida a todo el mundo, después de todo, será una pelea épica de la Ranger Roja vs la mejor guerrera del Undead World y no querrás que el mundo entero sepa tu identidad, y ustedes no se preocupen, solo nos enfocaremos en ellas y un poco en mí, claro está-.

-Malcriada y mimada, podrá tener la apariencia de una adulta, pero sigue siendo una mocosa muy molesta-gruño Kenneth.

Sunset suspiro y asintió, sabiendo que por el momento debía seguirle el juego a Necrosis-¡Guardián Dragón!-invoco transformándose-¡Ya estoy lista!-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces inicia con la transmisión!-ordeno Necrosis y Tsue volvió a hacer uso de su magia para conseguirlo-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros del mundo! ¡Por favor permítanme presentarme, soy la Emperatriz Necrosis, líder supremo del Undead World, un mundo de seres No Muertos y la enemiga mortal de los Power Rangers! ¡Así es, yo soy quien ha enviado a todos los monstruos que los han atacado!-confeso Necrosis continuando con su discurso-¡El día de hoy vamos a presenciar una batalla sumamente emocionante, pues verán, mi mejor guerrera, campeona de todo el Undead World; Lilim!-la aludida alzo su espada en señal de respeto a su ama y señora, al tiempo que blandía su sable de un lado a otro, para luego arrodillarse y mostrar su sumisión-¡Está a punto de enfrentarse a la líder de los Power Rangers, la Ranger Roja, quien ha entorpecido mis planes por demasiado tiempo, así que hoy podríamos estar atestiguando el final de esta molesta Ranger, lo cual sería un regalo muy bien recibido!-declaro riéndose divertida.

Los espectadores solo podían ver lo que pasaba por la televisión, celulares, computadores, tabletas, etc. Algunos intentaron cambiarle, pero no podían hacerlo y cuando trataban de apagar sus aparatos, la imagen aún continuaba, señal de que sin importar lo que hicieran presenciarían esa batalla.

-No es correcto tratar de cambiar o apagar la que será la batalla del siglo y posiblemente la última que verán como seres vivos-sentencio Necrosis malignamente, palabras que captaron mucho la atención de Dulcea-muy bien ¿ya están listas?-pregunto y Lilim asintió, mientras que Sunset solo se colocaba en guardia-¡Que empiece la batalla!-anuncio divertida.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GWtgmh1wTas)**

 **Siempre luchando mil guerra contra lucifer descendió  
al abismo hasta perecer en el fuego infernal del reino de las tinieblas  
allí renacen malditos quienes pierden la fe  
ayudando a la bestia a extinguir el bien  
esperar el momento y conquistar esta tierra  
caerán las almas en el juicio final  
la última batalla entre el bien y el mal**

 **Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la bestia  
venceré a lucifer y al ejercito de las tinieblas**

 **Y los muros del pecado caerán  
allí donde comienza el edén  
será testigo este mundo  
de la maldad y su fin  
volverán en el cielo sus puertas abrir  
y devolver hoy la luz donde se  
encuentren tinieblas  
cumplirán las legiones  
la misión de vencer  
llegara la victoria que enciende  
la fe y sellar el destino  
que conduce a la gloria  
caerán las almas en el juicio final  
la última batalla entre el bien y el mal**

 **Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la bestia  
venceré a lucifer y al ejercito de las tinieblas**

Lilim se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra Sunset, dando un salto y un giro, para atacar a la peli fuego con una patada, misma que la peli fuego bloqueo muy a tiempo, contraatacando con un puñetazo, más Lilim lo desvió con un movimiento de su mano y le proporciono un puñetazo con fuerza al abdomen, provocando que Sunset retrocediera.

La guerrera del Undead se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Sunset, atacándola con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Sunset bloqueo con la suya, pero eso era precisamente lo que Lilim esperaba, ya que estando a cierta altura de ella, le disparo un rayo al abrir sus ojos, provocando que la peli fuego saliera disparada hacia atrás.

-¡Concéntrate Sunset!-grito Starlight preocupada por su mejor amiga y no era la única.

-¡Dale el uno dos, y el tres cuatro, y el cinco seis!-gritaba Odd moviendo sus brazos de manera frenética para ponerle énfasis a sus palabras, mientras que Spike comenzó a comerse las uñas por lo nervioso que estaba, siendo Aria la única que se mantuvo con expreso neutral en todo momento, preguntándose cuál sería el resultado de esta batalla.

Sunset ataco con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Lilim bloqueo con mucha facilidad, para después dar un giro y proporcionarle una poderosa patada que la lanzo por los aires, más la peli fuego logro aterrizar de pie y tomando impulso, se lanzó contra Lilim, dándole un tremendo cabezazo con su casco, tomando por sorpresa a la guerrera y haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Lilim nunca vio venir eso!-exclamo Darkness sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-Se nota que ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, creo que ahora es tan hábil como lo era su madre-señalo Yabaiba sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

-O quizás ella ya la haya superado-señalo el Gremlin pensativo-aunque me pregunto qué tan bien le irá una vez que Lilim decida ponerse seria, en especial con todo lo que está en juego-.

-Lilim siempre ha sido la favorita del Undead World, incluso desde mucho antes de la llegada de la Princesa, ella era la mejor guerrea de la Emperatriz Necronomica, me asombra la facilidad con la que Necrosis quiere reemplazarla-.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Vamos amor mío! ¡Yo sé que puedes ganarle!-grito Sheer animando a Sunset y ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Lilim-me calló-se disculpó sentándose y guardando silencio ante la mirada que esa guerrera le envió.

La batalla continuo cuando Lilim volvió su vista hacia Sunset, sacudiendo su cuello un poco para tronarse los huesos por el golpe que recibió, para después lanzarse una vez más a la batalla, Sunset logro detener el ataque con su espada y ambas comenzaron a chocarlas de manera sumamente impresionante, lo que provocaba que varias chispas de fuego saltaran de las mismas, al tiempo que los amigos de Sunset la apoyaban de manera muy animada y algo preocupada, Sheer quiso apoyarla, pero la actitud de Lilim le dijo que mejor se quedara callada y esperara el resultado de la batalla.

Sunset logro evitar el golpe a tiempo y dio un salto, atacando con una ráfaga de patadas en el aire, mismas que Lilim no solo bloqueo, sino que detuvo la pierna de Sunset y girando a una velocidad impresionante, lanzo a la chica contra una de las paredes del coliseo, Lilim rápidamente lanzo varios rayos de energía contra la peli fuego, lo que alarmo a todos los presentes.

-Punto para Lilim-observo Necrosis sonriendo sumamente divertida ante lo que acababa de ver, para ella todo esto no era más que un simple juego.

Sunset no tardo en reaparecer completamente ilesa, aunque su traje estaba algo sucio por el ataque que recibió-No creas que vas a vencerme tan fácilmente-aseguro Sunset colocándose en guardia una vez más.

Lilim gruño ante eso, al tiempo que alzaba su espada, nuevamente, ambas comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la otra, siempre viéndose de manera retadora y esperando ver quien de las dos seria la que lanzara el primer ataque en contra de la otra, mismo que vino esta vez de parte de Sunset, quien se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Lilim, atacándola con un golpe de su espada.

Pero Lilim bloqueo el ataque con su propia arma y luego giro en el suelo para darle una patada a Sunset, que contraataco con una al abdomen de la guerrera, ambas retrocedieron por los ataques que recibieron, para después mirarse fijamente a los ojos y con mucho desafío.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lilim para atacar, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra la peli fuego, quien bloqueo el ataque de la guerrera del Undead World con su espada, ambas comenzaron a forcejar para ver quien de las dos podría ganar ese encuentro de fuerzas, pero Sunset se dio cuenta de que Lilim era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, su aspecto no solo la clasificaba como alguien veloz, ahora se daba cuenta de que también era muy fuerte.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que pensé!-exclamo entre dientes, mientras Lilim comenzaba a ganar terreno contra ella, hecho que sorprendió a Necrosis y que al mismo tiempo la emocionaba mucho.

-¡Esto sí que es un combate!-declaro sonriendo-¡Pero me pregunto quién será la que se lleve la victoria al final!-declaro pensativa y viendo el combate con mucho interés.

Lilim seguía forcejando contra Sunset, quien luchaba por tomar el control en esa batalla, de pronto, la guerrera sonrió de forma siniestra y le dio un rodillazo a la peli fuego con fuerza en la rodilla, provocando que esta abriera mucho los ojos por el tremendo golpe que recibió, antes de ser atacada por una patada que la envió por los aires.

La siniestra guerrera dio un salto y giro en el aire, para darle un golpe con mucha fuerza y estrellarla contra el suelo de manera violenta, para después aterrizar ella en pie, poco a poco, Sunset comenzó a levantarse, se sentía bastante aturdida por el golpe que recibió.

-Mierda…eso realmente me dolió…-gruño-creo que no debí haber aceptado esta batalla sin poder usar el Modo Llamarada o el Batallador-reconoció dándose cuenta de su error.

Lilim se rio divertida al escuchar eso, pero fue todo lo que hizo, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, definitivamente Sunset no sabía que era más aterrador de ella, su fuerza, su velocidad o el hecho de que no dijera palabra alguna, como si realmente no creyera que valiera la pena.

Nuevamente, Lilim se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Sunset, atacándola con un golpe de su espada, pero Sunset logro esquivarlo a tiempo y ataco con uno de su espada, tomando de manera desprevenida a Lilim y logrando no solo cortarle algunos cabellos, sino que además le hizo un leve corte en el rostro.

-Consiguió cortar un poco a Lilim-observo Darkness impresionado.

-Esto se pondrá más interesante-dijo Gremlin-el hecho de que la Ranger Roja le haya hecho ese pequeño corte demuestra que realmente es una guerrera formidable, lo que significa que Lilim dejara de jugar y se pondrá a luchar en serio-.

-No he visto a Lilim ponerse seria en mucho tiempo, no desde que se convirtió en la guardiana de la Princesa hace mucho tiempo-reconoció Darkness con los brazos cruzados.

Necrosis no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar eso-¡Esto es más que grandioso! ¡Que la Ranger Roja ponga en aprietos a Lilim y encima le haya hecho ese corte, significa que es todo lo que esperaba que fuera! Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué se podría esperar de la última de los Shimmer? Esto será grandioso-dijo Necrosis sonriendo siniestramente.

Los Rangers solo observaban la batalla con mucha preocupación, aunque eran más Kenneth, Starlight, Odd y Spike que Aria, que solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, viendo la batalla que se desarrollaba ante ellos, Celestia, Luna, Discord y Twilight también estaban muy nerviosos, temían que Sunset pudiera perder esta batalla, pero Discord no lo creía así, Twilight tampoco lo creía, ella siempre había sido valiente en las batallas, nunca se rindió y lucho hasta el final por las vidas de quienes amaba, incluyéndola.

Sunset se puso en guardia, esperando la respuesta de Lilim para el ataque, fue cuando el cuerpo de Lilim comenzó a ser envuelto en un aura oscura, sus ojos resplandecieron de un color negro y su espada se hizo más filosa, aquella visión preocupo a Sunset, en especial porque cuando Lilim la miro lo hizo de una manera que la dejo asustada, parecía ser una muñeca viviente hecha de carne.

Lilim continuo envolviéndose en esa aura oscura, misma que comenzó a levantar un poco su cabello, al tiempo que sujetaba su espada con bastante fuerza y encaraba a Sunset, con un movimiento de su pulgar, se hizo un corte en la garganta, mismo que sano al instante, para después señalar a Sunset, una clara referencia a lo que pensaba que iba a pasarle.

-¡Inténtalo! ¡Si piensas que será tan fácil te aseguro que te equivocas!-declaro la peli fuego colocándose en guardia y lista para el combate.

Apenas dijo eso, Lilim arremetió contra ella a una velocidad mayor que la de antes, dándole un golpe mortal en el estómago, lo que provoco que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe por el tremendo dolor que sintió, lo siguiente que Lilim hizo fue darle un puñetazo en el casco, lo que hizo que se agrietara un poco, seguida de una patada que la estrello contra una pared del coliseo, alzando su espada, Lilim lanzo varios rayos de energía contra los escombros, sepultándola aún más, para espanto de sus amigos y familia.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight al ver eso, sintiendo una gran angustia en su pecho.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Lilim, la mejor guerrera de todo el Undead World, tiene un poder realmente abrumador ¿será cierto que ha vencido a Sunset en esta batalla?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Draizen:** _vaya que tienes mucha razón, porque el juego solo está comenzando y Necrosis pretende ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, solo espera a ver lo que pasa, porque Necrosis quieren venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _en caso de lo segundo, Necrosis tiene un plan B, algo que aprendió de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, la batalla ha comenzado y como ves, Necrosis hace todo un espectáculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _por ahora ha comenzado la batalla entre Sunset y Lilim, para diversión de Necrosis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _no estoy del todo seguro, ya que eso va a pasar cuando vayan al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y ha comenzado como todo un espectáculo para Necrosis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Black Rose GJ:** _antes que nada quiero darte la bienvenida a los comentarios, debo decir que nadie me había pedido esa pareja y por eso no lo había considerado, igual espero que vayas a seguir comentando, porque no querrás perderte el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _no solo eso, ya que como bien dices, es alguien sumamente astuta, de mente infantil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo, suena una idea interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Sombra 02, Black Rose GJ, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Alas de Fuego

" _ **Después de haber perdido a la mayoría de sus generales, Necrosis finalmente ha decidido comenzar a dar su golpe maestro, iniciando con el secuestro de todos aquellos a quienes Sunset ama, tras hacer eso, la cruel Emperatriz del Undead World envió un mensaje a la Ranger Roja para que participara en su juego, mismo que consistía en una batalla una vs una contra Lilim, la mejor guerrera de todo el Undead World, sin la intervención de ningún otro guerrero de cada bando, deseosa porque esta batalla fuera bien recibida, Necrosis arreglo todo para que el mundo la viera, ahora Sunset se encuentra en una difícil batalla contra Lilim, desconociendo por completo el verdadero sentido de esta batalla ¿será posible que Sunset pueda vencer a la guerrera más temible del Undead World?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 56 Alas de Fuego**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea veía la batalla con mucha preocupación, realmente estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento de esta batalla, no lograba comprender que era lo que Necrosis estaba tramando y mientras más analizaba la situación, su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando los últimos acontecimientos de hasta la fecha.

-Necrosis ha enviado a sus generales contra los Rangers, dejo que ellos pelearan y fueran destruidos, pero todo eso paso después de que Demona mordiera a Sunset-decía al recordar ese momento-pero aunque Sunset casi se convierte en vampiro, los Rangers lograron evitarlo al destruirla-decía al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-a menos que Demona no haya sido quien la mordiera-.

La mentora de los Rangers comenzó a entender más y más, mientras más pensaba en esa posibilidad, el terror la invadía, los Rangers estaban en un peligro mayor del que esperaba, en especial Sunset, intento llamarlos, pero las comunicaciones estaban bloqueadas, lo que significaba que solo había una cosa por hacer, tenía que ir cuanto antes al campo de batalla, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, ya que lo más seguro era que Tsue también hubiera bloqueado la habilidad de teletransportación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Twilight miraba con horror el lugar donde Sunset quedó sepultada, al igual que Celestia, que comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por liberarse y correr a donde se encontraba su hija, de pronto, algo llamo su atención, los escombros comenzaron a moverse y Lilim endureció la mirada, en especial cuando la peli fuego hizo acto de aparición.

Aunque Sunset se veía que estaba algo golpeada por el golpe, incluso su visor se agrieto más, al punto en que casi se quebró, pero aun así logro ponerse en pie-Todavía no me has vencido-aseguro Sunset incorporándose y encarando a Lilim, cuya mirada solo se ensombreció más, pero no tardo en sonreír de una forma muy diabólica, la peli fuego pudo comprender el motivo de su sonrisa, le quería decir que esperaba que no la venciera tan fácil, ya que quería hacerla sufrir el mayor tiempo posible.

Sunset se colocó en guardia y se preparó para continuar con la misma-Si piensas que vas a vencerme tan fácilmente entonces estas a punto de aprender la misma lección que tus compañeros aprendieron a la mala-aseguro en forma de reto y Lilim solo sonrió aún más.

Necrosis se rio divertida al escuchar eso-¡Esta sí que es una batalla, esa chica realmente es muy divertida! ¡En serio quiero que se una a mis fuerzas!-declaro riéndose.

-¡No es la única su poderosa majestad!-aseguro Sheer con ojos en forma de corazón-¡Ella realmente es la chica más hermosa que jamás ha existido, en serio la adoro!-grito con mucha emoción, captando la atención de sus prisioneros.

-¿Acaso esa villana dijo que adora a Sunset?-pregunto Luna sorprendida e incrédula, al tiempo que Discord se reía.

-Siempre supe que Sunset era toda una conquistadora, incluso se ganó el corazón de una chica malvada-expreso riéndose-creo que me agrada esa loca-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-cuestiono Luna.

-Simple, estoy loco-respondió Discord y Luna no tuvo argumento alguno ante aquella afirmación, mientras Celestia se reía de forma discreta, extrañaba esos momentos en familia, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias, Discord siempre tenía una forma de hacer reír a las personas y dejarlas desarmadas.

Twilight por su parte, no supo que pensar al escuchar lo que Discord dijo, una pregunta inquietante cruzo su mente, si llegaba a volver a estar con Sunset, la directora Celestia… ¿la aceptaría o incluso la perdonaría por todo el daño que le causo a su hija? No quisiera que ambas iniciaran una relación y tener el odio de quien tanto admiraba.

Sunset se lanzó contra Lilim, atacándola con varias ráfagas de golpes con su espada, pero Lilim los evadía todos con suma facilidad, hasta que se hartó y decidió contraatacar, dándole una patada en el rostro, seguido de un golpe con su espada, mismo que tomo la forma de una cruz.

-¡Sunset!-grito Starlight al ver eso.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Voy a ayudarla!-aseguro Spike preparándose para ir, pero Aria lo detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-Esta es la batalla de Sunset, si interferimos entonces no solo provocaremos que Necrosis acabe con tu hermana hipócrita y el resto de la familia de Sunset, sino que además herirás el orgullo de Sunset-explico Aria.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Kenneth mirándola con confusión.

-Es verdad que Sunset quiere salvar a quienes ama, incluyendo esa arpía de tu hermana-Spike solo suspiro y se encogió en hombros-pero también lo hace por su orgullo como guerrera, por su orgullo como Shimmer-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Odd con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Es cierto, las Shimmer se convirtieron en defensoras de la vida y de la paz, pero también eran guerreras, las mejores guerreras que pudieron haber existido, feroces, valientes y siempre decididas a pelear, aunque fuera como último recurso, Sunset podrá desconocer muchas cosas de su linaje, incluso desconoce todo sobre sus propios padres, pero la sangre de Shimmer corre por sus venas, el corazón de un guerrero late en su interior, son las Alas de Fuego, las Llamas de la Vida, si interferimos, ella se pondrá furiosa, porque en una batalla uno vs uno, ningún Shimmer aceptaría ayuda, ya que eso implica una gran deshonra-explico Aria.

-Pero si Sunset pierde la pelea…-Starlight se horrorizo ante esa posibilidad.

-Twilight y los demás estarán fritos-finalizo Kenneth preocupado ante esa visión.

-Entonces dejen de pensar de ese modo y apoyen a nuestra líder-dijo Aria-tal vez no podamos ayudarla en la pelea, pero si podemos darle nuestros ánimos-agrego la Ranger Negro y sus amigos asintieron.

-Cielos Aria, si no te conociera bien, diría que te estas ablandando-bromeo Odd, ganándose un puñetazo inesperado en la nariz de parte de Aria-ok…ok…lo bueno es que te conozco bien…-dijo Odd desde el suelo, mientras que Aria miraba a los demás.

-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo sobre un cambio en mi comportamiento?-y todos vieron la pelea con rapidez-bien-.

Lilim dio un salto y ataco a Sunset con varios golpes de su espada, dejándola gravemente lastimada, pero la guerrera aun no terminaba, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a su ama y señorita, su amada Emperatriz, que ella todavía podía seguir siendo su favorita y que nadie la reemplazaría.

La guerrera le dio varios golpes en los puntos de presión de la peli fuego, que lanzo un grito de dolor ante esos ataques, al tiempo que Lilim contraatacaba de nuevo con una ráfaga de patadas y un disparo de energía, mismo que Sunset logro bloquear a tiempo, estrellándola contra una pared.

-¡Hija!-grito Celestia al ver eso, mientras Twilight lloraba desconsolada al ver todo el sufrimiento de Sunset, al tiempo que Luna cerraba los ojos para no seguir viendo eso, mientras que Discord se movía de un lado a otro tratando de soltarse.

-Todo parece indicar que Lilim será la ganadora, que enorme sorpresa-dijo Tsue con sarcasmo.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-grito Sheer con tono triste y decepcionado.

-Parece que ha sobrestimado a esa chica, excelencia-observo Darkness cruzado de brazos, mientras Necrosis solo suspiraba-yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad, después de todo, los conozco muy bien, parece vencida, pero yo aún no haría una fiesta de victoria-explico mirando el combate.

Lilim avanzo hacia Sunset, que estaba levantándose con mucha dificultad, cuando Lilim la aplasto con su pie, obligándola a permanecer en el suelo, la mirada de la guerrera indicaba claramente lo mucho que había ansiado ese momento, la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que aún era la favorita de Necrosis.

La temible guerrera mantuvo a Sunset en el suelo unos instantes más, para después sujetarla del cuello y levantarla con suma facilidad, la peli fuego luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, pero por más que trataba le era imposible, la mano de Lilim la sujetaba como si fuera una poderosa pinza, comenzó a costarle respirar y fue cuando la espada de Lilim resplandeció con un aura espectral, clavándola en un costado del cuerpo de Sunset, para impacto de todos los presentes, incluso Aria quedo muda, pero ella aun confiaba en el poder de su prima.

Sunset quedo estática al sentir aquel golpe tan devastador, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, Lilim la soltó y antes de que tocara el suelo, le dio una patada con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo, donde quedó inmóvil e inerte.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver, incluyendo todos los que veían la batalla desde sus casas o en cualquier parte del mundo, la primera que pudo reaccionar fue Twilight, cuyo rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡SUNSET!-grito con profunda angustia, una que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Tras dejar el cuerpo de Sunset en el suelo, Lilim se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia Necrosis para reclamar su premio, la Emperatriz miraba esto con bastante sorpresa, aunque aún no daba por vencida a Sunset, después de todo, ella guio a su equipo en la derrota de su madre, todavía no podía ser el final y sus amigos no lo creían, pues gritaban desesperadamente para que Sunset se levantara.

Pero entonces, el cuerpo de Sunset brillo y perdió su transformación, quedando tendida en el suelo, sin hacer el menor movimiento, con algo de sangre saliendo del costado que Lilim atravesó, pero a pesar de esa visión, ninguno dejo de gritarle y de suplicarle para que se levantara.

Sumisa y atrapada en su propia mente, Sunset no escuchaba los gritos de todos los que la animaban a seguir peleando, cuando una voz se escuchó-"Sunset, debes levantarte, esta batalla aún no ha terminado"-dijo una voz que a Sunset le parecía muy familia.

-¿Esa voz…? ¿Quién es? Me suenas…tan familiar…-dijo con voz pesada y cansada.

-"Eso es normal, ya que la escuchaste durante nueve meses antes de conocer el mundo exterior y ver todo a tu alrededor"-señalo esa voz.

Poco a poco, Sunset abrió sus ojos y quedo frente a frente con el rostro de una mujer que la miraba con profundo cariño y amor-Ma…mamá…-murmuro sorprendida al ver a su madre biológica ante ella, Shen Shimmer.

La mujer se agacho y la ayudo a levantarse-Hola hija, se ve que has crecido mucho-dijo sonriéndole.

-No puedo…creerlo… ¿Cómo es posible? Sé que ya había ocurrido, pero…-.

-Cuando me necesites, siempre estaré ahí, después de todo, el amor de una madre no conoce límites, protegeremos a nuestros hijos, en esta vida o en la otra-aseguro Shen sonriéndole con mucho amor y provocando que Sunset sintiera deseos de llorar-escucha Sunset, no debes darte por vencida, ese no es el estilo de nuestra familia, nosotras somos guerreras y pase lo que pase luchamos hasta el final-.

-Pero mamá…ya he hecho todo lo posible y ni siquiera he podido hacerle un solo rasguño a esa bruja, ya estoy muy agotada y tengo una herida que…-.

-Sunset, tienes el poder del Dragón, su valentía y ferocidad, además de la llama del Fénix, esas combinaciones no pueden ser derrotadas y menos por seres tan malvados como el Undead World, pero debes creer en esa fuerza, misma que alguna vez fue mía, tú la posees ahora, puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes, pero lo importante es que tu creas en ti misma-dijo Shen sonriéndole y acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de su hija, acariciándola con ternura y provocando que Sunset sonriera con mucha felicidad, poco a poco, Shen llevo su mano hacia el cuello de su hija, donde brillo de una manera que captó la atención de Sunset.

Cuando Shen termino, alejo su mano y miro a su hija con profundo amor-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto confundida.

-Digamos que tome una pequeña precaución-respondió Shen-ahora ve, hay vidas que te necesitan, sé que podrás hacerlo-.

Sunset asintió y cerro sus ojos, volviendo a la realidad, su cuerpo aún estaba tendido en el suelo, pero entonces su mano se movió un poco, captando la atención de todos-Oigan…la mano de Sunset acaba de moverse-señalo Kenneth sorprendido.

Necrosis también se fijó en lo que pasaba y Lilim se detuvo, para luego mirar y abrir sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que Sunset estaba de pie, su cuerpo aún estaba muy lastimado y brillaba con intensidad, al igual que la zona donde le hizo aquel corte.

-Todavía…no pienso morirme…no sin antes…acabar con todos ustedes-aseguro Sunset encarando a Lilim, quien solo retrocedió un poco ante aquella visión.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ln9-6h5YnEY)**

 **Surcando los cielos huyó del edén  
batiendo sus alas de fuego  
Burló los caminos de la tentación  
y ahora su fuego es eterno**

 **La magia marcó su destino al volar  
y resurgió de sus cenizas  
Poeta del aire con alma inmortal  
que nunca debió despegar**

 **Y aunque la noche lo pueda atrapar  
y reine la oscuridad  
un nuevo día su vuelvo traerá  
y el fuego de nuevo arderá**

 **Subiendo a lo alto su llama encendió  
robando la furia del viento  
Buscó la semilla de la tempestad  
y de su fuerza él fue dueño**

 **Su llama brilló más allá de la tierra  
y el cielo se unió con su fuego  
La magia burló su anhelada virtud  
que nunca se pudo alcanzar**

 **Y aunque la noche lo pueda atrapar  
y reine la oscuridad  
un nuevo día su vuelo traerá  
y el fuego de nuevo arderá**

 **Alas de fuego  
de tus cenizas resurgirás  
Arriba en el cielo  
vuela tu llama inmortal  
Alas de fuego  
dueño del viento y la tempestad  
Y aunque la noche te atrape  
tu vuelo siempre arderá**

Necrosis sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo, realmente parecía que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar y eso le gusto, pero…-¡Agh!-grito Sheer con dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Necrosis viendo a la guerrera.

-¡Sentí un fuerte ardor…es como si alguien…estuviera destruyendo mi virus!-respondió Sheer sintiendo como si se quemara por dentro-¡La llama de la vida es…! ¡AGH!-grito antes de caer al suelo algo herida, pero aún viva.

Necrosis no tardó en comprender lo que ocurría, al parecer subestimo el poder de la Llama de la Vida de los Shimmer-Supongo que tendré que emplear el plan B-dijo sonriendo con crueldad.

Lilim se colocó en guardia y encaro a su oponente de nuevo, Sunset aún no se transformaba, pero seguía brillando intensamente, como si fuera un poderosos y hermoso sol, finalmente, la guerrera de la oscuridad se cansó de esperar y arremetió contra Sunset, atacándola con un puñetazo, pero apenas toco el rostro de Sunset, hizo una mueca de dolor, pues sintió como si su mano fuera quemada.

Retrocediendo, ataco con una patada, obteniendo el mismo resultado, así que ahora ataco con un golpe de su espada, pero Sunset lo detuvo solo con su mano, para impacto de la guerrera, fue cuando Sunset la encaró y sus ojos cian se volvieron dorados.

-La Llama de la Vida, el linaje de mis ancestros, el poder de las Shimmer, está dentro de mí-declaro dándole un potente golpe con mucha fuerza a Lilim, dejándola con los ojos y boca muy abiertos.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Darkness al ver eso.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue sorprendente-dijo Necrosis sonriendo.

Los Rangers quedaron mudos ante aquella acción de su líder, mientras que Aria solo sonreía complacida-Parece que finalmente lo ha conseguido-señalo contenta.

Sunset lanzo un grito de batalla y la figura de un Fénix se materializo detrás de ella, seguida por un Dragón, ambos rugiendo con ferocidad, obteniendo una apariencia similar al Batallador, solo que sin estar transformada, únicamente tenía las alas del Fénix y la cola del Dragón, su cabello se elevó por el calor que irradiaba y que uso para alejar a Lilim.

La guerrera quedo sorprendida ante eso, pero igual se dispuso a atacar y concentro su energía en su espada, al tiempo que liberaba un aura de energía oscura que envolvió todo el campo de batalla, provocando que hasta los siervos del Undead World tuvieran problemas.

-¡Nunca vi a Lilim tan alterada!-exclamo Darkness sorprendida.

-¡Parece que quiere terminar con esto de un solo golpe!-observo el Gremlin sorprendido por el poder que ambas liberaban, Necrosis solo observaba todo con una mirada de diversión, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Lilim finalmente termino de concentrar su energía y preparo el que sería su ataque decisivo, lanzándolo en una onda de poder que se convirtió en varios relámpagos, Sunset solo permaneció en pie en todo momento, cuando el ataque finalmente la alcanzo, provocando una sonrisa en la guerrera oscura, creyendo que había ganado, solo para recibir la sorpresa de que Sunset aparecía justo frente a ella, con el puño levantado y lista para el ataque.

-¡Esto termina AHORA!-grito Sunset lanzando su puñetazo, mismo que se cargó en llamas, Lilim se dispuso a bloquearlo con su espada, pero apenas esta hizo contacto con el puño de la peli fuego, el arma se partió en dos y Sunset logro darle el golpe justo en el rostro, un golpe increíblemente poderoso, mismo que provoco una explosión de fuego que obligo a todos a proteger sus ojos, además de cortar las señales en todo el mundo.

Tras recibir el golpe, Lilim rodo por el suelo, chocando contra las paredes del coliseo y quedando tendida en el suelo, intento levantarse, pero el golpe realmente la dejo muy mal y termino por quedar fuera de combate, mientras Sunset recuperaba el aliento y su poder se desactivaba, cayendo de rodillas y recuperando el aliento.

-¡Sunset!-grito Starlight al ver eso y salto para ir a socorrer a su amiga, seguida por los demás.

Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Discord también estaban felices, pero ellos no podían moverse, ya que aún estaban atrapados, los demás Rangers corrieron hasta quedar junto a su amiga y líder.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spike preocupado.

-Estoy…bien…solo…estoy muy cansada…-respondió Sunset con bastante dificultad, debido a que todavía no había recuperado el aliento.

-¡Eso fue sencillamente épico!-grito Kenneth muy contento-¡Le dio su merecido a esa demonio!-.

-Aunque…vaya que me costó…-reconoció Sunset.

-¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo, te enfrentabas a Lilim, no a otro de los patéticos generales del Undead World-señalo Aria-aunque debo admitirlo, realmente me sorprendiste, en serio supiste usar el poder de las Shimmer-.

-Tuve algo de ayuda…-reconoció Sunset, dejando confundida a su prima y amigos.

De pronto, unos aplausos se escucharon, mismos que provenían de Necrosis, que sonreía de forma divertida-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! ¡Este fue un combate sumamente divertido y emocionante! ¡Realmente lo disfrute y mucho! ¡No estaba segura de como terminaría, pero creo que esperaba que tú lo hicieras!-reconoció Necrosis sonriendo.

-Ya…jugué tu juego…ahora libera a mi familia…-gruño Sunset.

-Por supuesto, no le puedo negar esa petición a mi nueva muñeca favorita-señalo Necrosis.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Todo esto no fue más que una competencia para ganarse el derecho a ser mi nueva favorita, pero sabía que no aceptarías a menos que pusiera en peligro a aquellos que más amas y que tampoco pelearías con todo, felicidades, eres mi nueva favorita-explico Necrosis.

-¿Todo esto fue solo para eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Hasta yo pienso que es ridículo!-aseguro Odd agitando los brazos.

Necrosis se rio-¿Qué tiene de ridículo el que quiera que Sunset Shimmer se convierta en mi nueva muñeca favorita? Ella ya ha demostrado que lo merece, en serio, ahora serás mi nueva favorita-antes de que Sunset dijera algo…

-¡No!-un grito se escuchó, mismo que nadie supo de donde vino y fue cuando Lilim se levantó con algo de dificultad, para luego mirar a Necrosis-¡No! ¡Yo soy tu favorita! ¡YO! ¡Yo hago las cosas como te gustan! ¡Yo siempre he sido leal! ¡Hago todo según tu voluntad! ¡No puedes preferirla a ella antes que a mí, ella destruyo a tu madre!-acuso Lilim.

-Cierto, pero aun así la quiero como mi nueva favorita y se ha ganado ese derecho, tú ya eres vieja y yo quiero algo nuevo-explico Necrosis sonriendo con frialdad-y ya es tiempo de que lo reclame-sentencio cambiando su sonrisa fría a una cruel y despiadada.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Las verdaderas intenciones de Necrosis se han revelado ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora para convertir a Sunset en su muñeca cuando el virus de Sheer fue destruido?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Camilo Navas, Black Rose GJ, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Knight Shadow, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Fenix Infernal

" _ **La pelea mortal entre Sunset y Lilim continuaba, una batalla que la guerrera del Undead World parecía estar ganando, pero al final, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y de su madre, Sunset consiguió liberar el poder de la Llama de la Vida sin la necesidad de recurrir al poder Ranger, con el cual pudo no solo tomar la ventaja, sino que además consiguió vencer a Lilim tras una difícil pelea, una vez que la guerrera fue derrotada, Necrosis revelo la verdadera naturaleza de ese combate, decidir quién sería su nueva muñeca favorita y como Sunset gano, ella ahora se convertiría en ese juguete, algo que no le agrado ni un poco a Lilim, que no está dispuesta a perder ese lugar"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 57**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 57 Fénix Infernal**

Dulcea se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento, al tiempo que su oscuro presentimiento aumentaba, no estaba del todo segura, pero una cosa si tenía clara, algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir y debía darse prisa si quería evitarlo, fue cuando el viento soplo, sintiendo el llamado de Zordon.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que apresurarme!-exclamo al comprender lo que estaba por ocurrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el campo de batalla, Lilim miraba a su ama con mucha desesperación y dolor-¡Yo soy tu favorita, siempre lo he sido, yo!-gritaba desesperada-¡Ella no puede ocupar mi lugar, siempre he sido leal y he hecho las cosas como has pedido, como su madre ha pedido! ¡Ella es la sanguijuela que acabo con la vida de Necronomica, con la vida de tu madre!-.

Necrosis solo sonrió de forma divertida-Lo sé, por eso creo que sería la venganza perfecta, tenerla bajo mi control para que haga todo lo que le digo, una buena manera de castigarla por la destrucción de mi querida madre-explico Necrosis.

-Un plan fantástico-reconoció Sunset con sarcasmo-pero solo veo un problema al mismo y es que yo no estoy dispuesta a convertirme en un títere sujeto a tu voluntad-aseguro la peli fuego.

Necrosis se rio al escuchar aquello-Lo siento, pero me temo que no tendrás opción, además, esa actitud rebelde tuya es precisamente la razón por la que quiero que seas mi nueva muñeca favorita, así que felicidades, has ganado ese honor al vencer a Lilim-felicito Necrosis con mucha frialdad.

Lilim quedo muda al escuchar eso una vez más, al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su espada y una gran furia comenzaba a crecer en su interior-No…no…no… ¡Yo soy tu favorita! ¡YO!-grito encarando a Sunset-¡No dejare que mi quites mi lugar!-.

Dándose la vuelta con violencia, Lilim lanzo una ráfaga de aire que lanzo a los amigos de Sunset contra la pared, la peli fuego apenas pudo resistirla, fue cuando Lilim arremetió contra ella con claras intenciones de matarla, al ver eso, Aria hizo lo único que pudo.

-¡Sunset! ¡Sujeta esto!-grito lanzándole su espada, misma que la peli fuego logro tomar, bloqueando el golpe de Lilim y comenzando un forcejo entre ambas.

-¡No vas a quitarme mi lugar! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Yo soy su favorita! ¡Yo y nadie más!-bramo Lilim preparando un nuevo golpe, mismo que la peli fuego bloqueo y contraataco con un golpe de la espada de Aria.

-¡Por mi quédate con el puto puesto!-bramo Sunset lanzando un golpe más con la espada, mismo que no solo destruyo la espada de Lilim en dos, sino que además la golpeo a ella directamente, provocando que gritara de dolor por el ataque.

Más por instinto que por estrategia, Sunset pudo cargar la espada con fuego y lanzo un golpe final contra la guerrera, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera al suelo, explotando y encontrándose con su final, para impacto de los siervos del Undead World, mientras Necrosis solo continuaba sonriendo sumamente complacida.

-Vaya…no me esperaba que Sunset aun pudiera hacer eso con lo agotada que esta-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-Por algo es nuestra líder-señalo Starlight y sus amigos no pudieron evitar el asentir.

Aria se acercó a su prima y la ayudo a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con un tono de voz que a Sunset le pareció algo preocupado.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada…realmente no fue una batalla sencilla-reconoció divertida.

-Aunque lograste vencer a la mejor guerrera del Undead World, no esperaba menos de mi prima-reconoció Aria.

Los demás se acercaron lentamente-¡Rangers!-el grito de una voz familiar capto la atención de todos, al voltear, se toparon con Dulcea, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Necrosis.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-pregunto la Emperatriz con seriedad.

-Parece que ha venido a ayudar a sus Rangers-observo Darkness cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y para qué? Sunset venció a Lilim y destruyo mi virus ¡Ya no podré tenerla!-grito Sheer llorando.

-Aun puedo obtenerla-dijo Necrosis sonriendo siniestramente.

Dulcea se acercó a Sunset, revisándola con mucha rapidez, al tiempo que la ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido-Ya veo, peleaste muy bien Sunset, realmente me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de vencer a Lilim, la guerrera a la que ninguna de tus predecesoras fueron capaces de derrotar-felicito Dulcea.

-Gracias…Dulcea…-dijo Sunset comienzo la Hoja Estrella que Dulcea le trajo para poder recuperarse, una vez que se hubo recuperado, movió su cuello de un lado a otro para desentumirse-es bueno volver a tener energías-.

-Y las vamos a necesitar, ya que todavía no terminamos-dijo Spike señalando a donde estaban Twilight y los demás.

Sunset dio un paso al frente y encaro a Necrosis-¡Ya jugué y gane tu maldito juego! ¡Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato y libera a mi familia!-exigió Sunset.

Necrosis solo sonrió de forma divertida-Por supuesto, por supuesto, no puedo negarte nada, Tsue, ya escuchaste, libera a su familia-indico Necrosis.

-Como ordene excelencia-acepto Tsue liberando a los prisioneros, pero solo a Celestia, Luna y Discord.

-¡Hija!-grito Celestia-¡Que alegría que estas bien!-.

-¡Estuviste asombrosa Sunset!-felicito Luna sonriéndole con mucha admiración a su sobrina.

-Siempre supe que estabas destinada a grandes cosas-dijo Discord sonriendo, Sunset les sonrió a todos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle y miro a Twilight.

-¡Dije que liberes a TODA mi familia!-exigió Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Necrosis hizo un gesto de asombro falso-¿Después del modo en que te traiciono y abandono aun la llamas "familia"?-pregunto fingiendo sorpresa-¡Estoy impactada, anonada, nunca me espere que fueras tan noble!-declaro divertida.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y hazlo!-bramo Sunset.

Necrosis solo sonrió de forma cruel al escuchar eso-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo-dijo con maldad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Odd.

-¡Es cierto, Sunset gano tu reto, ahora debes liberarla!-señalo Spike.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis solo continúo riéndose-No creo que ese sea el modo de llamarla, en especial después de todo el daño que le causo a la pobre Sunset, fue realmente malvado y ruin, en serio fue muy divertido-.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado, libérala ahora o sino…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Necrosis sonriendo con burla-lo siento querida, pero como dije, todo esto fue para ver si eras digna de ser mi nueva favorita y lo demostraste, sin embargo, no te veo entusiasmada por la idea, así que tendré que conformarme con el premio de consolación-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Spike.

-Me refiero a que convertiré a Twilight Sparkle en mi nueva favorita-explico Necrosis sonriendo de forma demoniaca-después de todo, ella rompió el corazón de Sunset en mil pedazos, la humillo delante de toda la escuela sin piedad alguna, que corazón tan negro y podrido debe tener-.

-¡No!-exclamo Twilight-yo…yo nunca quise…yo…-.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca ¿acaso no le dijiste en frente de todos que ese chico que controle era el que te gustaba?-pregunto Necrosis y Twilight guardo silencio, al tiempo que lloraba-eres malvada, un ser maligno, digno de servir al Undead World, aunque Twilight Sparkle no es de mi preferencia, prefiero a Midnight-Necrosis chasqueo sus dedos y una neblina oscura comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Twilight, comenzando de los pies-cuando la neblina te cubra, Twilight Sparkle morirá y Midnight Sparkle renacerá más poderosa que nunca-.

-¡No si podemos evitarlo!-grito Sunset transformándose, al igual que sus amigos, fue cuando varios Zombis vestidos como Gladiadores Romanos y Gremlins hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Busquen refugio!-les indico Dulcea a los tres adultos, mientras se colocaba en guardia.

Los Rangers y su mentora se lanzaron a la batalla contra los soldados del Undead World, mientras los altos mandos observaban, al igual que Isis y Segadora, aunque estos no sabían que hacer al respecto, fue cuando Darkness también entro en batalla, atacando a Dulcea, mientras que Tsue se lanzaba contra Starlight, Sheer contra Aria y Yabaiba con Kenneth, dejando a Sunset y a Spike avanzando.

Necrosis sonrió al ver esto y entonces miro a sus dos guerreros restantes-¿Qué están esperando? Vayan y cumplan con su misión, después de todo, tengo mucho que hacer-

Segadora asintió y se lanzó a la batalla, quedando Isis, quien miraba el miedo y angustia en Twilight, a su mente vinieron los rostros de sus hermanas, apretó sus puños con fuerza y furia, para luego encararlas-¡No!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Dije que no! ¡Ya no seguiré más con esto, no permitiré que sigas dañando a estas personas que lo único que han hecho todo este tiempo es proteger a los inocentes!-.

-Parece que no te importa ya recuperar a tus hermanas ¿verdad?-expreso Necrosis con crueldad.

-¡Las quiero de vuelta, pero…ellas jamás habrían apoyado esto…ya no voy a seguir cumpliendo con tu cruel voluntad!-bramo Isis lanzándose al ataque, pero Necrosis lo repelió con mucha facilidad.

-Eres un pobre estúpido por atreverte a desafiarme, pero bueno, siempre hay estúpidos en todos lados-reconoció lanzándolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza-ahora querida Sunset, llega hasta aquí, porque entonces verás que serás mi nueva sirvienta-sentencio con crueldad.

Sunset y Spike luchaban contra los soldados que les cerraban el paso, cuando la peli fuego se dio cuenta de que la neblina oscura ya casi cubría la mitad del cuerpo de su amada peli violeta, hecho que Spike también noto.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, no quiero tener una muñeca por hermana!-exclamo Spike.

-¡No te preocupes Spike, te aseguro que eso no va a pasar!-declaro Sunset disponiéndose a seguir avanzando, cuando Segadora salto sobre ella, provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo, cuando se detuvieron, la guerrera del Undead World quedo sobre la peli fuego.

-¡No vas ir a ningún lado!-aseguro preparando un golpe, mismo que nunca llego gracias a la intervención de Spike, que apareció de pronto y la pateo.

-¡Ve por mi hermana, yo me encargo de ella!-le indico.

Sunset asintió y siguió su marcha hacia donde se encontraba Twilight, siempre ante la mirada de Necrosis, que saco unas palomitas de la nada, como si estuviera disfrutando de un buen show, varios Zombis trataron de detener a Sunset, pero esta no iba a perder el tiempo con seres como ellos, no cuando su amada la necesitaba.

-¡Resiste Twilight, voy a salvarte!-aseguro Sunset comenzando a correr por los Zombis y quitándolos a todos de su camino-¡Modo Llamarada!-invoco pasando al siguiente nivel.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Varios Zombis sacaron arcos y flechas, comenzando a disparar contra la peli fuego, quien las repelió todas con un golpe de su espada, para después cortarles la cabeza sin piedad alguna, hecho que Necrosis encontraba sumamente divertido y emocionante, pero ahora quería ver lo que haría en la siguiente etapa de su juego.

Ya que para que Sunset pudiera llegar hasta donde estaban Necrosis y Twilight debía subir por las gradas, corriendo lo más rápido que podía y cada vez que avanzaba, parecía que la distancia entre ellas aumentaba, hecho que la extraño pero no la hizo desistir, fue cuando más Zombis hicieron acto de aparición, esta vez, con catapultas listas para disparar y no hablábamos solo de piedras o rocas gigantes, sino también de enormes troncos de madera con la punta afilada.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Sunset ante eso, al tiempo que los Zombis disparaban contra la peli fuego, que no tuvo más remedio que protegerse de esos ataques, mismos que le dieron directamente, para espanto de Twilight.

-Vaya, ahora te preocupas mucho por ella, es extraño lo volátil que puedes llegar a ser-observo el Gremlin Listo y Twilight solo guardo silencio.

Fue entonces que un brillo de luz capto la atención de todos, en especial de Necrosis-Uh, viene lo bueno-dijo sonriendo y comiendo sus palomitas con más rapidez.

De pronto, Sunset reapareció de entre los escombros transformada y lista para la batalla, arremetiendo contra los Zombis, que no pudieron hacer nada en contra del poder del Batallador, también conocido como Modo Fénix Dragón, Sunset abrió sus poderosas alas y corto con ellas a varios Zombis, siguiendo avanzando, esta vez, si avanzaba y se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Necrosis comió unas cuantas palomitas más, hasta que Sunset llego-¡Necrosis!-grito con furia, al tiempo que aterrizaba-¡Suelta a Twilight ahora!-exigió colocándose en guardia.

Pero Necrosis no respondió, en su lugar, alzo un dedo en señal de pedirle que esperara, ya que estaba masticando algo, eso fue lo que a Sunset le pareció, la peli fuego quiso decir algo, pero Necrosis la detuvo, al tiempo que tragaba.

-Lo siento, tenía la boca llena ¿no sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena?-pregunto con ironía.

-Como si a ti te importaran cosas como esa-gruño Sunset.

-Oye, el Undead World podrá ser malvado, despiadado, vengativo y destructivo, pero tenemos modales-explico Necrosis con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Libera a Twilight ahora mismo!-ordeno Sunset acercándose a ella y sujetándola de la ropa-¡Te lo advierto...!-.

-Ay por favor, no me vengas con amenazas, no puedo hacer eso, destruiste a mi muñeca favorita, así que ahora necesito de una nueva favorita-explico Necrosis-y como no quieres serlo, tendré que conformarme con traer de vuelta a Midnight-.

-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!-bramo Sunset lanzándose a liberar a Twilight, pero apenas tuvo contacto con la energía oscura que rodeaba a Twilight, salió disparada hacia el suelo.

-Eso no salió como esperabas ¿verdad?-pregunto Necrosis burlonamente-lo siento, pero no podrás liberarla, en especial cuando la energía oscura esta por consumirla-señalo y es que aquella neblina ya estaba subiendo por los hombros de la peli violeta.

-No…-dijo Sunset alarmada.

Necrosis escucho su tono de voz y sonrió-Pero creo que hay algo que puedes hacer, debo confesar que siempre me han gustado las buenas ofertas, Midnight era divertida, pero nada se compara a la idea de tenerte a ti, después de todo, tu linaje siempre ha sido muy divertido, como señale, estoy dispuesta a negociar, realmente quiero hacer un trato que a ambas nos dejen profundamente satisfecha, puedo dejar a Twilight libre por supuesto, pero solo si tu aceptas…bueno, ya sabes-.

Sunset no sabía qué hacer, confiar en Necrosis era una locura-¿Qué garantía tengo de que cumplirás esta vez y que no es otro de tus engaños?-cuestiono furiosa.

Necrosis se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió de forma cínica-No tienes en realidad, pero si no quieres creerme, está bien, esperemos a que Twilight se convierta en mi nueva muñeca-sentencio Necrosis con maldad.

Sunset miro a Twilight, la cual solo negó con la cabeza y la miro de manera suplicante, pero con esa mirada le decía que no lo hiciera, más la neblina ya casi estaba cubriéndola, faltaba muy poco para que la transformación comenzara y al ver que ya casi cubría su rostro…

-¡Lo haré!-grito con rapidez, provocando en Necrosis una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!-declaro riéndose y liberando a Twilight de la neblina, pero no de sus cadenas.

-¡Sunset no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor…yo no lo valgo…no valgo tanto…!-suplico Twilight.

-Para mí si-reconoció Sunset sonriéndole con dulzura y amor, dejando a Twilight congelada.

-Vaya, realmente es un momento muy conmovedor, me sentiría sumamente conmovida, si tuviera corazón, claro está, así que ahora que aceptaste, solo falta algo-Necrosis extendió su mano hacia Sunset, quien vacilo un poco, pero al ver de nuevo a Twilight y el peligro que corría, finalmente se la estrecho.

La Emperatriz comenzó a reírse de forma cruel, al tiempo que la energía oscura comenzaba a envolver a Sunset con una rapidez mayor que a Twilight, comenzando a provocar que sufriera una drástica transformación.

Los Rangers vieron como un pilar de luz oscura se alzaba en el cielo-¿Qué carajos es eso?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Hay algo dentro de ese pilar!-señalo Odd sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Es Sunset!-grito Starlight al reconocerla y Dulcea se alarmo, al igual que la familia de la peli fuego, al tiempo que los siervos del Undead World solo podían ver lo que ocurría, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Sunset comenzó a sufrir una transformación, le crecieron un par de alas, su piel se volvió rojiza, su cabello se alzó hacia arriba y sus ojos se volvieron negros con las pupilas cian brillantes, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus dientes se volvieron colmillos.

-¡Es el momento Power Rangers! ¡Han saboreado la victoria por demasiado tiempo! ¡Ahora es el momento de que yo lo haga! ¡Jure que iban a pagar muy caro por haber destruido a mi madre y ese día es hoy! ¡Y no se me ocurre nada mejor para conseguir mi venganza, que el que sean destruidos por la mano de su propia líder! ¡Díganle hola a Demon Sunset Shimmer!-invoco Necrosis, al tiempo que la nueva apariencia de Sunset terminaba por revelarse.

-¡Ay caramba!-grito Kenneth al ver eso.

Celestia quedo horrorizada al ver a su hija convertida en aquella…cosa maligna, Luna no supo ni que pensar y Discord apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, debido a la rabia e impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Demon lanzo un grito bestial, que provoco una corriente de aire que hizo a los Rangers retroceder, para luego descender y quedar ante Necrosis, quien le acaricio la cabeza como si de una mascota se tratara.

-Tengo grandes planes para ti-dijo Necrosis sonriendo de forma siniestra-realmente me agrada ver que por fin comprendiste que tu lugar es a mi lado, como mi nueva muñeca favorita, serás mi nueva arma de destrucción masiva-expreso Necrosis con mucha maldad y Demon solo rugió-oh, es cierto, Twilight Sparkle, gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya te puedes ir-dijo liberándola y haciendo que apareciera junto con los Rangers.

-¡Hermana! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spike, pero Twilight no lo escucho y corrió hacia donde estaba Necrosis.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sunset? ¡Devuélvela a quien era en realidad!-exigió con furia y Necrosis se rio.

-No puedo hacer eso, ella y yo hicimos un trato, deberías estar orgullosa, todo esto fue posible gracias a ti, la chica más egoísta y estúpida que jamás conocí, comparada contigo, hasta el Rangers Amarillo es un genio-señalo Necrosis y Odd no supo se sentirse halagado o insultado-no puedo creer lo tonta que fuiste, en serio, para ser una simple humana sin poderes Rangers, me has sido muy útil, eres nuestra heroína, gracias a ti mi venganza está más cerca de cumplirse, todos deben pagar por la destrucción de mi madre-expreso Necrosis-¡Oiga directora Celestia! ¡Siéntase orgullosa, su hija va a ayudarme a destruir este mundo de humanos!-declaro riéndose-¡Es sumamente divertido y todo gracias a su estudiante estrella!-.

Celestia se tensó mucho y apretó lo puños con fuerza, al tiempo que Twilight la miraba-¡Directora Celestia! ¡Le juro que yo nunca quise…!-.

-¡CALLATE!-bramo Celestia-¡No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti…eres de lo peor…sabias que mi hija sufrió mucho por culpa de mis errores…errores que ocasionaron que…y aun así!-Celestia lloro desesperada y Luna la abrazo con fuerza.

Twilight guardo silencio al escuchar esas palabras, mientras Luna la miraba con reproche y Discord con una mirada muy cercana al odio-No te sientas mal Sparkle-intervino Necrosis-mira el lado amable, contribuiste en la victoria del Undead World y ahora verás cómo Demon acaba con el resto de los Rangers, incluyendo tu hermano, dime Ranger Verde ¿Qué se siente saber que todo esto paso gracias a las idioteces de tu hermana mayor?-pregunto con maldad.

Spike guardo silencio, no sabía que responder, miro a Twilight y luego a la forma demoniaca de Sunset-Spike…-llamo Twilight con voz temblorosa-por favor…hermano…sé que me equivoque…pero…yo no quise…por favor…créeme-suplico.

El Ranger Verde siguió en silencio-Yo…no sé qué creer…-reconoció, dejando a Twilight congelada-pensé que era alguien maravillosa…creo que me equivoque…-.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste-gruño Aria-no me explico como mi prima se pudo enamorar de una basura como tú-.

Twilight ya no sabía que decir ni hacer, miro a los demás Rangers en busca de apoyo o de algo, pero nadie dijo nada, Dulcea solo observaba en silencio, sin expresión alguna, en especial cuando Twilight cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

-Ya basta de lloriqueos, es hora de terminar con esto-sentencio Necrosis con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, Sunset ha sido convertida en un demonio por el poder de Necrosis ¿Qué harán Aria y los demás para solucionar este problema?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, The LAV, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Marco Sorairo, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Revolver, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Derrota Devastadora

" _ **Sunset ha vencido a Lilim, pero aunque gano esa batalla, Necrosis aún no había terminado con su retorcido juego, revelando que todo ello no era más que una prueba para decidir quién sería su nueva muñeca favorita y como Sunset gano, ella ocuparía ese puesto, como la Ranger Roja se rehusó, Necrosis decidió que convertiría a Twilight en su nueva favorita, ya que ella le parecía alguien divertida después de todo el daño que le causo a Sunset, al ver lo que le podría pasar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Sunset no tuvo más opción que aceptar tomar su lugar para poder salvarla, hecho que Necrosis acepto de inmediato, convirtiéndola en Demon Sunset Shimmer, quien ahora va a atacar a sus amigos"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 58 Derrota Devastadora**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

 _ **Narrado por Necrosis**_

 _ **Hoy les vengo a contar una historia de valor, de miedo, de consecuencias, una historia que se ha escrito desde tiempos indescifrables, cuando el poderoso imperio del Undead World se alzó para reclamar este patético mundo de mortales como propio, pero no muchos compartían ese deseo de ver a los humanos ser sometidos, no…siempre existieron quienes se atrevieron a desafiar su gran poder y nadie era más molesto que los Shimmer.**_

 _ **Esas molestas guerreras siempre han sido una horma en los zapatos, desde que mi madre trato de conquistar este mundo, pero sus planes fueron retrasados por Shen Shimmer, quien creímos era la última de los Shimmer, ya que cuando por fin pudimos cruzar y atacar este mundo, nos enteramos de que aún había una; Sunset Shimmer, quien guio a su equipo, los odiosos Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida, combinando el poder creado por Zordon de Eltar con la Llama de la Vida que las Shimmer poseen, se rebelaron ante nosotros.**_

 _ **Bajo la guía de Sunset, los Rangers consiguieron lo impensable, lograron destruir a mi madre, la Emperatriz Necronomica, pero el Undead World tuvo una nueva líder en mí, la Emperatriz Necrosis, quien siempre busco la manera de no solo vengar la destrucción de su madre, sino también de usar el linaje de las Shimmer para destruir todo lo que ellas defendían, todo fue inútil…**_

 _ **Hasta ahora**_

 _ **Narración Normal**_

Necrosis se rio al ver las caras de sus enemigos-¡Les tomó por sorpresa, realmente me agrada sus caras, ver que ahora su querida líder será quien orqueste su destrucción de una vez por todas! ¿Hay algo más deliciosamente irónico y cruel que esto?-pregunto divertida y con crueldad.

Los Rangers se pusieron en guardia y Odd dio un paso al frente-Tranquilos amigos, Sunset es nuestra amiga y líder, seguramente ella no nos hará daño, después de todo, ella nos quiere y mucho ¿verdad Sunset?-pregunto el rubio y por toda respuesta, Sunset le dio un golpe que lo lanzo contra las gradas del coliseo.

-Creo que te equivocaste en tu teoría-se burló Necrosis divertida.

-Siendo justo, muchos quieren hacer eso con Odd-señalo Kenneth encogiéndose en hombros-¡Pero aun así…!-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Starlight cuando Demon se lanzó contra ellos a gran velocidad, rápidamente, Aria contraataco, chocando su arma con las garras de su prima-¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Acaso realmente vas a enfrentarla?-cuestiono Spike horrorizado, pero Aria no respondió.

-¡Escucha Sunset, no quiero aplastarte, pero lo haré si no reaccionas en este instante!-bramo Aria mirándola con enojo y por toda respuesta, Demon lanzo un rugido y abrió sus fauces, lanzando una llamarada que golpeo a Aria con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo con mucha violencia.

Aria intento levantarse, cuando sintió el peso de Demon sobre ella, provocando que gritara de dolor por el tremendo golpe que recibió, antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, Demon la sujeto del cuello y la levanto, disponiéndose a terminarla con un solo golpe, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Kenneth apareció.

-¡Oye! ¡No quiero enfrentarte Sunset! ¡Así que por favor, reacciona!-suplico el Ranger Azul, ganándose un zarpazo de parte Sunset, lanzándolo contra una pared.

Spike tuvo que interferir también-¡Por favor Sunset! ¡Míranos! ¡Somos tus amigos!-suplico el Ranger Verde, pero Sunset lo miro con furia y girando le dio una poderosa patada, para después abrir sus alas y elevarse, creando bolas de fuego que se dispuso a disparar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Starlight le disparo varias flechas para captar su atención.

-¡Por favor Sunset, recuerda quien eres y quienes somos! ¡Somos tus amigos!-grito con ojos suplicantes, más Sunset arremetió contra ella, embistiéndola con mucha fuerza, sujetándola del casco y estrellándola contra una pared, para después arrojarla por los aires.

Los Rangers se reunieron, aunque se veía que los golpes que recibieron realmente los dañaron y mucho-Cielos…realmente golpea muy fuerte…-reconoció Odd.

-Y tu hermana no hace nada más que estar ahí de rodillas-gruño Aria refiriéndose a Twilight, quien estaba aún de rodillas contra el suelo, asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando-¡Ya basta Sunset! ¡Mejor detente antes de que alguien salga herido!-grito con furia.

-Y con eso se refiere a nosotros-dijo Odd adolorido por el golpe que recibió.

Demon Sunset lanzo un nuevo rugió de nuevo y junto sus manos, para generar un orbe de fuego color verde espectral, además de tonalidades oscuras, mismo que lanzo contra los Rangers, dándoles directamente y provocando que salieran disparados por los aires, cayendo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

Necrosis se rio ante eso, en especial cuando Sunset volvió a atacarlos con una nueva llamarada, misma que golpeo directamente a los Rangers-¡Los van a hacer Rangers Asados!-exclamo Discord alarmado.

Cuando el fuego ceso, los Rangers reaparecieron en el suelo, sin sus poderes y sintiéndose terriblemente adoloridos, además de estar quemados en algunas partes de sus cuerpos-Ahora sé que sienten los pollos cuando los asan-dijo Odd.

Demon Sunset comenzó a descender un poco, quedando ante ellos-Sunset…por favor…-suplico Starlight comenzando a llorar.

Necrosis se rio una vez más al ver eso-Pierdes tu tiempo, ella ya no es más su amiga ni su líder, ahora es mi nueva muñeca favorita-señalo Necrosis sonriendo.

-¡Y es muy candente en todo el sentido de la palabra!-declaro Sheer con sus ojos convertidos en corazones negros.

Necrosis solo aumento su sonrisa al ver a Twilight-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres ver lo que tu egoísmo y estupidez provoco?-pregunto divertida y Twilight solo lloro en silencio-realmente eres una pobre patética, no me explico que pudo ver Sunset en alguien como tú, no eres nada comparada a esa tal Sunflower-.

-¡Excepto yo! ¡Es obvio que yo soy mucho mejor que ella y obviamente, mucho mejor que tú!-declaro Sheer sacándole la lengua.

Aria comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad, demostrando que era el miembro más fuerte del equipo después de Sunset-En algo les doy la razón, cualquier habría sido mejor pareja para Sunset que esa perra traicionera-gruño con furia y odio-pero igual…si tengo que patearle el trasero a mi prima para liberarla…entonces con gusto lo hare…-.

-Oye, creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco-dijo Darkness-no vez que tu cuerpo no está en las mejores condiciones-.

-Podrías terminar igual que cuando mi madre destruyo tu aldea-señalo Necrosis.

-Púdrete-gruño Aria con odio.

Necrosis hizo un puchero al escuchar eso-Que grosera eres, Demon ¿crees que esa sea la forma de hablarme?-pregunto con ojitos tristes y Demon solo preparo una nueva llamarada en su mano derecha, hecho que provoco que los Rangers se preocuparan, al igual que los espectadores.

-¡Si reciben ese ataque no sobrevivirán!-exclamo Luna alarmada.

-¡Sunset no lo hagas!-grito Celestia con suplica, pero Sunset lanzo la llamarada para acabar con todos de una vez por todas, pero justo en el último momento, Dulcea hizo acto de aparición, bloqueando el ataque y desviándolo con un movimiento de su báculo, hecho que sorprendió a Necrosis.

Dulcea miro con mucha seriedad al Undead World, así como también a Sunset-Maestra Dulcea… ¿Qué hace?-pregunto Aria sorprendida.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por llegar a Sunset, ustedes descansen un poco, ya que creo que esta batalla no será sencilla, ni siquiera para mí-reconoció su mentora caminando hacia Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, Necrosis se rio y aplaudió emocionada-¡Esto es más que perfecto! ¡La mentora de los Power Rangers vs la ex líder de estos!-declaro divertida-¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!-gritaba emocionada.

Dulcea se colocó en guardia, al tiempo que Sunset descendía y la mirada con frialdad, su rostro cada vez se volvía más frío, como el de una muñeca, tal como era el caso de Lilim en su momento, la mentora de los Rangers se dio cuenta de que de seguir así, pronto no quedaría nada de humanidad en Sunset.

Ambas se vieron de forma retadora, esperando ver quien hacia el primer movimiento, fue cuando ambas se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, Dulcea lanzo un golpe con su báculo, mismo que Demon detuvo con su mano, cuando se dispuso a quitárselo, la sabia guerrera le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen de Sunset, tomándola por sorpresa, la mentora rápidamente giro y golpeo a Sunset con su báculo en un punto específico de su pecho, lo que la lanzo contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yabaiba.

-¿Cómo es posible que hiciera eso con una Shimmer?-cuestiono Tsue.

-Sunset podrá ser una gran guerrera, pero todavía le falta algo de experiencia en el combate, a veces la fuerza bruta no lo es todo y solo necesitas de una buena estrategia-explico Dulcea.

-Eso tiene sentido-reconoció Gremlin.

-¿De qué puto lado estas?-cuestiono Sheer asustando al Gremlin.

De pronto, Sunset emergió de nuevo sin un solo rasguño, Dulcea se puso en guardia, sabía que no iba a ser nada sencillo, en especial porque el poder de Sunset aun podía crecer, ya que todavía no usaba el poder del Modo Llamarada ni del Modo Fénix Dragón, tenía que terminar con esto y pronto.

Abriendo sus poderosas alas, Sunset se lanzó contra Dulcea, atacándola con un golpe de fuego, mismo que Dulcea bloqueo con su báculo, para después aplicarle una llave y lanzarla por los aires, donde Sunset se detuvo de golpe, dándose la vuelta y lanzando varias llamas contra la mentora de los Rangers, quien desviaba los ataques con su arma, pero entonces vio que la peli violeta aún estaba en el suelo y algo capto su atención, un extraño hecho, Twilight estaba literalmente en medio del fuego cruzado, cualquier ataque podría darle directamente si no se movía, pero…

La mentora de los Rangers desvió un nuevo ataque y comenzó a correr en zigzag para esquivar las llamas de la peli fuego, acercándose cada vez más a donde estaba Twilight y cuando paso por su lado, en una sola fracción de segundos se pudo dar cuenta de algo, un detalle que podría ser la diferencia, pero por ahora…

Rápidamente, se alejó de Twilight y separo su báculo en las dos varas, mismas que comenzó a hacer girar en sus manos, provocando aquel sonido que provocaba que cualquier ser maligno bramara de dolor, Sunset fue una de ellas, gritando de dolor, se llevó ambas manos a los oídos en un intento por silenciar ese sonido, el resto del Undead World también se vio afectado por aquel sonido, aunque Necrosis lo pudo resistir un poco más.

-¿Qué es ese sonido tan molesto?-cuestiono con furia y entonces lo vio, al ver que Dulcea estaba concentrada en ello, disparo un rayo contra ella.

Dulcea apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para esquivarlo y al hacerlo, sus varas fueron destruidas, ante eso, Sunset arremetió contra ella con furia, ya que ese ataque realmente no le gusto en nada, la peli fuego la sujeto del cuello y la levanto con facilidad.

-¡Sunset…no soy…tu enemiga!-decía Dulcea entre dientes y con mucha dificultad.

-¡No la escuches! ¡Todo aquel que se me oponga es enemigo!-acuso Necrosis-¡No la mates aun, pero hazla pagar por su insolencia!-ordeno la Emperatriz y Sunset asintió, empleando una llamarada que cubrió el cuerpo por completo de Dulcea.

-¡Dulcea!-gritaron los Rangers al ver eso, al tiempo que Sunset la arrojaba al suelo, donde quedó tendida.

-No…no… ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-grito Starlight horrorizada.

Sunset miro el cuerpo en el suelo de Dulcea, por un instante, sintió algo de culpa, pero rápidamente desecho ese sentimiento, al tiempo que su nueva ama aplaudía complacida-¡Estoy muy feliz, muy feliz, pero creo que aún puede ser mejor! ¡Tsue!-.

-En seguida su bajeza ¡Espíritus del Mal que sirven a la Gran Bestia restauren a este cadáver en un titán!-invoco lanzando su conjuro y provocando que Sunset se volviera en su forma gigante.

-Oh genial…no daba tanto miedo en tamaño promedio-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Sunset abrió sus alas y lanzo un rugido que sacudió todo el lugar, mismo que incluso se escuchó en Angel Grove y mucho más lejos, lo que provoco que muchos se preguntara que había sido eso o quien había sido el responsable.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…antes de que sea tarde…-dijo Odd tratando de levantarse.

-¡Miren!-grito Spike, al tiempo que el Megazord Gaia hacia acto de aparición.

-¿El Megazord Gaia?-exclamo Starlight sorprendida-pero… ¿Cómo?-.

Dulcea se recuperó un poco y logro entreabrir sus ojos para ver al Megazord en el campo de batalla-Los…Guardianes…han venido…a salvar a Sunset…-fueron sus palabras, aunque débiles por el cansancio que sentía tras el ataque.

Necrosis nuevamente aplaudió emocionada, su venganza estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente estaba feliz, sumamente feliz-¡Bienvenidos a la batalla del siglo! ¡Demon Sunset Shimmer vs el Megazord Gaia!-comenzó a narrar Yabaiba.

-¡Creo que estamos presenciando la que podría ser la batalla que decidirá la victoria final del Undead World! ¿No lo crees?-pregunto Tsue.

-¡Por supuesto, ahora veamos que tan bien pelea ese Megazord en contra de la última de las Shimmer!-animo Yabaiba.

Gaia se puso en guardia, aunque realmente no quería tener que pelear contra Sunset, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenían muchas opciones, ambos gigantes comenzaron a caminar alrededor del otro, esperando ver quien daba el primer ataque, mismo que fue lanzado por Sunset, que abriendo sus poderosas alas, arremetió contra Gaia, embistiéndola con fuerza y provocando que esta retrocediera, pero logro mantenerse firme y comenzó a forcejar para dominar en esa batalla, hecho que Sunset también intentaba.

-¡Parece que ambas están midiendo su fuerza, esta puede ser la pelea de sumos más grande de todos los tiempos!-anunciaba Yabaiba.

-¡Puedes repetirlo de nuevo!-declaro Tsue.

-¡Ok! ¡Esta puede ser la pelea de sumos más…!-.

-¡Es una expresión Yabaiaba!-regaño Tsue negando con la cabeza y provocando que su compañero se quedara en silencio, un poco avergonzado.

La batalla entre los gigantes continuaba, pero era más Sunset atacando que Gaia, ya que esta lo único que hacía era defenderse y casi no contratacaba, hecho que notaron todos, pero no tardaron en comprender los motivos, Gaia no quería lastimar a Sunset, después de todo, ella era su amiga, pese a estar bajo el control de Necrosis.

Sunset abrió sus alas y se alejó del Megazord, emprendiendo el vuelo y atacando a Gaia con una serie de poderosas patadas, para después darle un golpe con sus garras, provocando que Gaia retrocediera, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir con la batalla, por más difícil que esta fuera.

-¡Esto es demasiado hermoso y perfecto, ver a los Rangers en una gran desventaja, mami estaría sumamente complacida!-declaro Necrosis riéndose con crueldad.

Sunset cargo energía en sus manos y lanzo varias bolas de fuego que Gaia esquivo moviéndose a gran velocidad, para después disparar varios rayos de luz que sujetaron los brazos de Sunset como si fueran sogas, para después dirigirse hacia ella y empujarla, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Gaia está tratando de controlar a Sunset!-exclamo Aria mirando la batalla.

-Esperemos que lo consiga, porque hasta ahora no hemos podido llegar a ella-señalo Kenneth preocupado, en especial cuando Sunset lanzo un rugido y ataco con sus piernas a Gaia, dándole justo en el rostro.

Sunset se liberó de sus agarres y se preparó para continuar con la batalla, al tiempo que volvía a atacar a Gaia con varios golpes de sus garras, provocando que la valiente Megazord retrocediera por todos los ataques que estaba recibiendo, mientras Necrosis solo observaba lo que ocurría con mucha crueldad y satisfacción.

-Este es un día realmente histórico, pero creo que aún puede ser mejor ¡Sunset! ¡Muestra lo que tu poder es capaz de hacer ahora que me sirves y proteges!-indico Necrosis.

Sunset se alejó y cargo energía en sus manos, atacando con un rayo de sus diez dedos, el golpe atrapo a Gaia, pero aunque no lo dañaba, si parecía estar haciéndole algo al Megazord, siendo Dulcea la primera en darse cuenta.

-¡Oh no! ¡Esta drenando la energía de los Guardianes!-exclamo alarmada.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron los Rangers al escuchar eso.

-¡No lo hagas Sunset!-suplico Starlight, pero Sunset no la escuchaba y seguía con lo suyo, Gaia trato de luchar, pero la fuerza de su oponente era muy superior a la suya y poco a poco, comenzó a vencerla, hasta que finalmente, dejo de luchar y cayó al suelo, separándose en todos los Zords que la conformaban, los cuales comenzaron a convertirse en piedras.

-¡Los Zords…!-exclamo Odd espantado.

-¡Se convirtieron en piedra!-finalizo Spike en iguales condiciones.

Necrosis se rio sumamente divertida ante eso-¡Eso es porque ahora la Llama de la Vida es la Llama de la Anti Vida, lo que significa que en vez de devolver vida, la quita, su querida amiga ya no es más Sunset Shimmer, ahora es mi muñeca favorita, mi leal guerrera! ¡Vuelve a mí!-llamo y el cuerpo de Sunset brillo, transformándose en una versión muñeca de sí misma, quedando en los brazos de Necrosis, que la mostro a sus enemigos-¿no es hermosa?-pregunto con diversión.

-Tu… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-grito Twilight reaccionando finalmente.

-La única culpable aquí eres tú, ya tú fuiste quien provoco todo esto, para ser una simple humana, me has sido muy útil, en serio, tal vez permita que tú y el chico que te gusta vivan, oh…lo olvide, el chico que te gusta trato de violarte, aunque tal vez querías que lo hiciera, ya que siempre dejaste que Sunset te "violara"-señalo Necrosis malignamente.

-¿Qué? Ella nunca me…-.

-Ah…Gremlin ¿podrías recordarme que fue lo que dijo cuándo Sunset la salvo de su novio?-pregunto Necrosis.

-"Poniéndolo en perspectiva, tú me violaste"-respondió Gremlin

Twilight quedo muda al recordar esa conversación con Sunset-En serio, realmente eres una pobre estúpida, Tsue-la aludida asintió y uso su magia para que todos escucharan la voz de Necrosis-¡Queridos humanos, lamento informarles que sus Power Rangers han sido derrotados y que la Ranger Roja ahora se ha vuelto mi leal esclava!-muchos quedaron horrorizados al escuchar esa noticia-¡Pronto, todos ustedes serán destruidos, así que disfruten de sus últimos momentos con vida, porque pronto llegara el fin, pero no se preocupen, les diré quien fue la responsable de todo esto! ¡La razón por la que he ganado, por la que ustedes van a morir es Twilight Sparkle, la chica que humillo y se burló de los sentimientos de la Ranger Roja, ella es la culpable de que su heroína haya caído en mis manos, agradézcanselo de corazón!-expreso Necrosis con crueldad y su voz se apagó.

-No…yo no quise…nunca…-Twilight miro a su alrededor, pero solo miro miradas de decepción y de odio, más de parte de Aria, su hermano solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada y Celestia la miro con reproche, rabia y casi odio.

-En serio me has sido de mucha ayuda, me asegurare de darte una jugosa recompensa cuando todo esto termine, por ahora, disfruten de sus últimos momentos-sentencio Necrosis dándose la vuelta y retirándose con sus tropas, quienes se rieron sumamente divertidos, aunque Segadora miro lo que pasaba y suspiro antes de seguir a los suyos, preguntándose donde había quedado Isis.

Los Rangers intentaron detenerlos, pero sus cuerpos no les permitieron moverse, cuando el Undead World se marchó, Aria cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con furia-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!-bramaba golpeando con mucha furia.

-Que terrible tragedia-dijo Starlight con ambas manos en su pecho.

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado-dijo Kenneth con pesar.

-Perdimos a los Zords y a nuestra amiga ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Odd con preocupación.

Los Rangers se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que responderle a su amigo, Spike miro a Twilight, quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo, se sentía sumamente decepcionado de ella y más ahora que por causa del daño que le hizo a Sunset acababan de ser derrotados.

-No quiero decir esto…pero tal vez…este es el fin de los Power Rangers…perdimos-dijo Kenneth con pesar y el grupo guardo silencio.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, ahora Sunset cayó en manos del mal y Necrosis se prepara para dar el golpe final ¿Qué harán ahora los Rangers para superar este reto sin Sunset y los Zords?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE ABRO EL CONCURSO DE LOS TEMAS PARA TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA, MISMO QUE SE CERRARA EN EL CAPITULO 66 DE ESTE FIC, MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR**

 **EL PREMIO LO DIRE UNA VEZ QUE SE DECIDA AL GANADOR**

 **LOS OC LOS ESTARE PIDIENDO UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE ESTE FIC Y COMIENCE "CASOS DE PESADILLA", PARA QUE SEAN UN POCO MAS PACIENTES**

 **Zeus:** _pues a ver qué piensas ahora, porque Sunset acabo con sus amigos y con los Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora, su fiesta está saliendo como ella quería y pronto lanzara su ataque devastador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _realmente lo hizo y acaba de provocar que Sunset acabara con los Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _por el momento no la hay y los Rangers perdieron tanto a su líder como a sus Zords. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Diane Noir, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Moon-9215, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Planeando el Rescate

" _ **Lilim fue derrotada, pero Necrosis aún tenía un as bajo la manga, ya que aunque el virus que podría haber controlado a Sunset fue destruido, la cruel Emperatriz se aprovechó de los sentimientos de la peli fuego por Twilight para que aceptara convertirse en su nueva favorita, transformándola en Demon Sunset Shimmer, cuyos poderes lograron vencer a los Rangers, Dulcea e incluso al Megazord Gaia, después de drenarle toda su energía, una vez cumplida su victoria, Necrosis dio el anuncio final a los humanos, diciéndoles que le debían su derrota y perdida a Twilight Sparkle, que ahora se enfrentaba a las miradas de decepción y reproches de todos los que amaba, incluyendo su hermano menor y la mujer que tanto admiraba ¿habrá alguna oportunidad para ganar?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 59 Planeando el Rescate**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Los Zombis y Gremlins de todo el Undead World se reunieron para celebrar la gran victoria de Necrosis, quien se presentó ante ellos, con su nueva muñeca en sus brazos-¡Hoy finalmente hemos conseguido la tan ansiada victoria, no solo hemos dejado a los Rangers sin sus queridos Zords, sino que además los dejamos sin su líder!-anuncio y sus tropas rugieron jubilosos-¡Les presento a la guerrera que nos dio la victoria; Demon Sunset Shimmer!-presento Necrosis y esta se transformó en su forma de demonio.

-¡Es tan sexy!-exclamo Sheer con los ojos convertidos en corazones negros, admirando la nueva figura de Sunset.

-En serio debes dejar de lado todo eso-gruño Tsue.

-¡Nuestra victoria final es casi un hecho, pero primero debemos eliminar a todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten en nuestro camino!-declaro Necrosis sonriendo malignamente-¡La hora de nuestra victoria está por llegar, solo nos hace falta deshacernos de todos! ¡Ahora vayan a la Tierra y que comience el ataque final contra los patéticos humanos!-ordeno Necrosis y sus tropas asintieron, dirigiéndose a la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

La gente estaba realizando sus actividades en cualquier parte del mundo, cuando de pronto, de los cementerios comenzaron a emerger Zombis y criaturas de aspecto reptiliano, los cuales comenzaron a atacar a las personas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=wnybjY06bIs)**

 **Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Hay una falsa tranquilidad hay fuera,  
Ni coches en la calle, ni niños en los parques,  
Algo me dice que ya nada será igual que antes.**

 **Ellos están en todas partes,  
Si me descuido podrían devorarme,  
Y saciar su hambre no entra en mis planes pendientes,  
Es otro amanecer en esta tierra de muertos vivientes,**

 **Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad,  
Escondido luchando por mi vida,  
Tal vez no quede nadie vivo en la humanidad,  
Y esos Zombis buscan como locos su comida.**

 **He conseguido armas en una tienda de caza,  
Por si una visita inesperada viene a casa,  
Tengo municiones, tomo precauciones,  
Cada vez que salgo en busca de provisiones**

 **El caos se percibe, la lucha no termina,  
La muerte me persigue cuando cruzo cada esquina,  
Un virus mortal si te muerden date por perdido,  
Vivo en la desolación y todavía no he entendido.**

 **Que fue lo que pasó, que nos querían ocultar,  
Las noticias nos mentían no decían la verdad.  
Y ahora la muerte camina, está por todas partes,  
El mundo nunca será como antes.**

 **[Estribillo]  
La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.**

 **Tengo que ser fuerte, la realidad es obvia,  
La electricidad hace tiempo que es historia,  
Hay que salir de día, cada esquina, cada portal,  
Puede ser mortal, ellos no tiene memoria.**

 **Solo quieren comer y al parecer yo soy su plato,  
Si me muerden me suicido, ese es el trato,  
No les saldrá barato luchar con mi inteligencia,  
Me mantiene vivo mi instinto de supervivencia.**

 **Toda la gente que yo conocía murió,  
Todo lo que hice en vida desapareció,  
No hay gobierno ni leyes donde ahora vives,  
Es un infierno y si eres listo sobrevives.**

 **Al eterno sin vivir de esta tierra de no muertos,  
Ya casi no se reír me deprimo por momentos,  
Esperando que aparezca alguien algún ser humano,  
Pero cada día veo ese objetivo más lejano.**

 **Y vuelvo al exterior en busca de alimento,  
No seré su presa por sorpresa los reviento,  
Soy leyenda como Will casi vivo en Silent Hill,  
Yo camino por la Street con el corazón a mil.**

 **Sabiendo que cualquier día puede acabar todo,  
No tengo nada que perder de cualquier modo,  
Esta anocheciendo y vuelvo a mi refugio a salvo,  
Una vez más estoy vivo de milagro.**

 **[Estribillo]  
La vida ya no es igual,  
La muerte ya no es igual,  
Es una manera más, ellos me quieren cazar,  
Yo solo y nadie más, en la humanidad,  
Conmigo no podrás,  
Ten cuidado los ojos bien abiertos,  
Es el amanecer de los muertos.  
(X3)**

 **Un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera,  
Quisiera escribir mi despedida,  
Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este diario,  
Ya no me queda esperanza alguna al contrario,  
De madrugada han entrado a mi refugio y me han mordido,  
Es cuestión de tiempo así que me despido,  
No sé si quedara alguien vivo,  
Pero espero que algún día lean lo que escribo…**

La gente huía aterrada de esa horda de criaturas que atacaban a diestra y siniestra, al tiempo que la policía y el ejército aparecían, así como también muchos de los aliados de los Power Rangers llegaban para hacerles frente, pero cuantos más derrotaban, más surgían, ese hecho comenzó a preocuparlos y mucho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Washington**

El presidente Isaac estaba mirando las noticias, tras el anuncio de la derrota de los Rangers, los noticieros comenzaron a informar sobre el ataque de los Zombis, los cuales atacaban distintas ciudades, así como también pequeños poblados, todos estaban siendo invadidos por aquellas criaturas.

-¡Señor presidente!-el general hizo acto de aparición-¡Hemos apostado tropas alrededor de la Casa Blanca para protegerlo y…!-.

-¡No!-exclamo Isaac levantándose de golpe-¡Las tropas deben proteger a los ciudadanos, yo también debo hacer algo cuanto antes!-.

-¡Señor! ¡Por favor, no haga una locura, E.U. lo necesita, tenemos que llevarlo a un sitio seguro!-expreso el general.

-Si esperas que huya y abandona a los ciudadanos estas muy equivocado, tal vez Donald Trump lo haría, pero yo no soy como él, fui elegido no solo para dirigir, sino también para proteger, los ciudadanos necesitan a sus líderes ahora más que nunca, yo también iré y no se discute-aseguro Isaac y el general asintió, sintiendo admiración, pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar que el presidente estaba planeando una locura al extremo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Los Rangers volvieron a su base, acompañados por Celestia, Luna y Discord, ya habían enviado un mensaje a las amigas de Twilight y Odd a Aelita, para pedirles que fueran cuanto antes, ya que el Árbol de la Vida era el lugar más seguro de momento.

El silencio en todo el lugar era aplastante, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar, no solo perdieron la batalla, sino también a sus Zords, a su amiga y líder, el silencio era sepulcral, Twilight solo permanecía en un rincón sin atreverse a hacer ni a decir nada, realmente quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que…armándose de valor, se acercó a donde estaba la directora Celestia.

-Directora…-apenas la llamo, Celestia reaccionó violentamente y le propino una tremenda cachetada que la derribo, dejándola con su mano marcada en la mejilla, la mirada de la directora mostraba dolor, rabia y decepción.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste ocasionar todo esto?-cuestiono con furia-¡CONFIE EN TI! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CONFIE Y CREI EN TI! ¡PENSE QUE ERAS ALGUIEN…CREI QUE…!-Celestia intento abalanzarse contra Twilight, pero Discord la detuvo.

-¡Celestia tranquilízate, este no es el momento!-exclamo con mucha desesperación, él también estaba preocupado y molesto, pero en ese momento y para asombro de todos, se volvió la voz de la razón.

-¡Mi hija Discord! ¡Mi hija!-grito Celestia abrazándose a su pareja y llorando a cantaros.

-Lo sé, lo sé-fue todo lo que dijo Discord, mientras Twilight solo se quedaba en el suelo con la mano en su mejilla, llorando de dolor por la cachetada y porque ese golpe más que físico, le dolió en el alma.

Cuando las amigas de Twilight llegaron, rápidamente corrieron con su amiga para preguntar qué había pasado, más esta no respondió, la culpa y el dolor eran claras en su rostro, Aelita abrazo a Odd y viceversa, mientras que Applejack le preguntaba a Spike que había pasado y este le conto todo.

Cuando todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, las emociones no tardaron en dispararse, pero las amigas de Twilight la apoyaron, asegurando de que todos cometían errores, pero que Twilight estaba arrepentida y…

-Si pueden apoyar a Sparkle ¿Por qué no apoyaron a Sunset cuando ella lo necesito?-cuestiono Aria con veneno en su voz, dejando a todas sin habla-tal vez todas ustedes son igual de hipócritas-.

-Aria-murmuro Pinkie Pie con tristeza y Aria la miro.

-Creí que realmente eras diferente, me doy cuenta de que estaba en un error-gruño y la peli rosa quedo congelada-por ahora ¡Basta de lloriqueos!-grito con fuerza, asustando a todos-este no es el momento para llorar, tenemos que pensar en una forma de poder detener al Undead World y salvar a Sunset-.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Kenneth-perdimos a los Zords y a nuestra líder ¿Qué oportunidad tendríamos ahora de derrotarlos sin ellos?-.

-Sunset jamás nos dio la espalda y no creo que ustedes quieran dársela-señalo Aria.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto Starlight.

Aria suspiro y miro a todos-Haremos lo que Sunset sugirió, iremos a atacar al Undead World directamente, ellos han estado atacando nuestro mundo, pues bien, es hora de que nosotros ataquemos el suyo-.

-Cielos-dijo Odd-eso suena a algo arriesgado, hasta para mis estándares-.

-Opino lo mismo, pero a estas alturas no tenemos alternativa, además, ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Kenneth.

-Es cierto, ella jamás nos abandonó, ni nos dio la espalda, ni siquiera a mí, a pesar de que mi hermana…-Spike suspiro con tristeza, las chicas solo escuchaban todo en silencio, Sunset definitivamente había demostrado ser una mejor amiga que todas ellas juntas.

-Entonces está decidido, iremos al Undead World-dijo Aria.

-No-intervino Dulcea, captando la atención de los Rangers-lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que hagan eso, el Undead World es una tierra de muerte, no es para seres humanos, si van a ese mundo podrían morir o convertirse en siervos para Necrosis-.

-Maestra Dulcea, con todo respeto, no hay muchas opciones-dijo Starlight-Sunset es más que nuestra líder, es nuestra amiga y tenemos que hacer algo por ella-.

-Ella nunca nos abandonó y siempre estuvo dispuesta a apoyarnos a todos-dijo Odd.

-Maestra, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-dijo Kenneth.

Dulcea se quedó en silencio un momento y cerró los ojos-Es demasiado arriesgado, no irán-dijo con severidad y todos guardaron silencio, pero entonces, Dulcea suspiro-sin embargo, por más que trate de detenerlos, buscaran un modo de poder llegar al Undead World y no poder detenerlos, por lo que si van a ir necesitaran un guía-.

-¿Usted vendrá con nosotros?-pregunto Odd.

Dulcea negó con la cabeza-Por desgracia el Undead World es un mundo que yo no puedo tocar, el Poder Ranger que he custodiado por mucho tiempo podría corromperse y no puedo correr ese riesgo-.

-Entonces… ¿Quién será nuestro guía?-pregunto Spike.

Dulcea no respondió, pero unos pasos se escucharon y una figura muy conocida se hizo presente-Lo haré yo-dijo Isis, la repentina aparición de ese guerrero tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-Vaya…esta sí que es una sorpresa…no me esperaba que…-antes de que Kenneth terminara, Aria salto sobre Isis y lo derribo.

-¡Toma esto y esto y esto también!-bramaba dándole varios puñetazos en el rostro, por lo que Dulcea tuvo que aplicarle una llave que afecto sus nervios.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?-pregunto Isis adolorido por los golpes que recibió.

-Aria es…complicada-explico Dulcea-Rangers, yo lo traje aquí, vi cuando deserto ante Necrosis, él ya no es nuestro enemigo, de hecho, nunca lo fue, recuerden que él solo estaba con ellos porque tienen a sus hermanas-.

Los Rangers se vieron entre sí y comprendieron las intenciones de su mentora, mientras que Aria se levantaba-Lo que significa que este maldito hijo de perra será nuestro guía-gruño.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera-dijo Isis-nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, pero…mis hermanas…ellas valen mucho para mí ¡Tenía que hacerlo, pero simplemente…ya no puedo…no puedo seguir haciendo daño ni quedarme sin hacer nada mientras lastiman a otros inocentes!-.

Los Rangers volvieron a verse, Dulcea solo esperaba que tomaran su decisión-Es suficiente para mí, Dulcea le cree-dijo Kenneth y los demás asintieron.

Aria tuvo que aceptar, aunque miro a Isis con frialdad-Voy a estar vigilándote-advirtió e Isis asintió asustado.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos a nuestro guía, pero aun veo un problema-dijo Odd.

-Tu vez problemas en todo-señalo Kenneth cruzado de brazos con molestia.

-Bueno…eso es cierto-reconoció el rubio algo decaído y Aelita lo tomo de la mano para darle ánimos-bueno, el problema que veo es…como vamos a ir al Undead World ¿alguien conoce algún pasaje, tren o taxi que nos lleve?-.

Los demás Rangers miraron al rubio cuando este toco un punto muy bueno, realmente no tenían idea de cómo ir al Undead World, pero Starlight miro a Isis-Bueno…seguramente tu puedes llevarnos ¿verdad?-pero Isis negó con la cabeza.

-Por desgracia no, como traicione a Necrosis, la actual Emperatriz del Undead World, todos los caminos que me permitían llegar a ese mundo fueron cerrados para mí-explico con pesar.

-En otras palabras estamos como al principio-gruño Aria cruzada de brazos-¿de qué nos sirve un guía que ni siquiera puede llevarnos a donde se supone debe guiarnos?-.

-Lo siento se disculpó-Isis agachando la cabeza con pesar.

Aria suspiro y miro hacia un lado-Pero al menos has resultado ser mucho más útil que esa perra traidora de Sparkle-reconoció Aria e Isis no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario.

-Bueno, creo que yo puedo solucionar eso-dijo Dulcea con mucha seriedad, provocando que sus Rangers la vieran con sorpresa-hay alguien que pudo haber encontrado un camino hacia el Undead World, deberá estar aquí en cualquier momento-señalo mirando hacia arriba y entonces una figura hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como Daiki.

-Ha pasado tiempo Rangers-saludo el guerrero con mucha frialdad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Darkness se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, mientras meditaba sobre la situación actual, aparentemente, la Emperatriz tenía todas las cartas en la mesa, pero aun había algo que lo inquietaba, fue cuando Sheer hizo acto de aparición.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono Darkness, en especial al ver cómo iba vestida, ya que solo estaba usando lo que parecía ser una muy sexy lencería de color negro con diseños góticos y vampíricos.

-Es simple, finalmente tengo a mi querida Sunset a mi alcance, así que iré a divertirme con ella en grande-respondió Sheer disponiéndose a ir, pero Darkness la detuvo.

-En estos momentos, la Emperatriz está jugando con ella y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando interrumpen sus juegos-le advirtió Darkness y Sheer tuvo que reconocer que eso era cierto.

-Es verdad, pero…he esperado tanto por este momento-dijo con pesar.

-Pues espera un poco más, además, no creo que los Rangers se vayan a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente, creo que están tramando algo grande-.

-Disculpe General-la voz del Gremlin captó la atención de ambos-ya termine de hacer el estudio que me pidió y francamente tenía razón, la mayoría de los portales a nuestro mundo están sellados, con excepción de uno-.

Darkness se quedó en silencio un momento y luego miro a ambos guerreros-No le digan nada de esto a la Emperatriz, me encargare de este asunto personalmente-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia dicho portal.

-¿De qué asunto está hablando?-pregunto Sheer confundida.

-Al parecer los Rangers no van a rendirse tan fácilmente y planean hacer algo desesperado para recuperar tanto a su amiga como a la ansiada victoria-explico el Gremlin y Sheer parpadeo confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Daiki y Dulcea les contaron a los Rangers lo que descubrieron mientras que ellos batallaban contra las fuerzas del Undead World, Daiki les hablo sobre aquel extraño cementerio donde se enfrentó y tuvo que decapitar a un niño que intento liquidarlo, además de que la cabeza de ese "niño" invoco el nombre de Necronomica.

-Cuando ella estaba en el trono-comprendió Kenneth.

Starlight fue de las primeras en comprender lo que Dulcea quería decir-Entonces ¿creen que ese es un portal hacia el Undead World?-.

-Es muy posible-dijo Dulcea-aunque no estamos del todo seguros, ya que no hemos podido encontrar un modo de abrirlo-explico la mentora.

-Eso se debe a que solo alguien que ya haya habitado el Undead World conoce la manera de abrir el portal-intervino Isis-si en verdad existe ese lugar, entonces es nuestra mejor oportunidad para volver a ese mundo y rescatar a Sunset, así como a mi hermanas-.

-Eso suena bien, pero díganme ¿exactamente como las encontraremos en ese lugar?-pregunto Spike-además del hecho de que no sabemos cómo podríamos evitar convertirnos en parte de la legión de Necrosis-.

-Los poderes Rangers los mantendrán a salvo de esa energía negativa-dijo Dulcea-pero no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo, solos nos queda tener fe y creer que resistirán el tiempo suficiente-.

-No se hable más-dijo Aria parándose-cada segundo que perdemos discutiendo, el Undead World lo aprovecha para destruir al mundo, así que despídanse de todos sus seres queridos y prepárense para el viaje, tienen 10 minutos-dijo Aria tomando el rol de líder y dejando a los cuatro chicos viéndose entre sí.

Sin muchas opciones, cada uno tuvo que llamar a sus padres, no les pudieron decir todo, pero a sus padres les pareció muy extraño la forma en que ellos les decían lo mucho que los amaban, así como también se disculpaban por cualquier posible daño que les hayan causado o falta de respeto que hayan cometido.

Sus padres trataron de que les dijeran lo que pasaba, pero ellos colgaron antes de que pudieran seguir haciendo preguntas, después siguió el despedirse de sus respectivas parejas, en este caso, Odd abrazo a Aelita con fuerza y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

-Aelita…yo…-Aelita le puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Solo promete que regresaras sano y salvo, porque si regresas convertido en Zombi tendré que pegarte un tiro-bromeo la peli rosa y Odd se rio, besando los labios de su novia.

Spike también se acercó a Applejack, pero antes de poder decirle algo-Por favor…no te despidas, porque sé que volverás con tu líder y amiga, estoy plenamente segura de eso-aseguro Applejack-eres el vaquero más valiente que he conocido y sé que volverán con bien-.

-Gracias-dijo Spike sonriendo y miro a su hermana, quien solo espero que se acercara, pero Spike no sabía que decirle, no quería irse sin decirle algo a su hermana mayor, pero en esos momentos…realmente no tenía idea de que decir-por favor, cuida de Twilight hasta que regrese-.

-Cuenta con ello-antes de que Spike se retirara, Applejack se quitó su sombrero y se lo puso-para la suerte-.

-Ahora sé que voy a estar completamente a salvo-dijo Spike y Applejack sonrió, Rarity miro la escena y aunque se sentía algo celosa, también se sentía resignada y feliz por sus dos amigos.

Fluttershy llamo a Myra para informarle de todo lo que pasaba, con toda la emoción no tuvo tiempo de llamarla y ahora su pareja trataba de llegar lo más pronto posible al Árbol de la Vida, pero los Rangers no iban a esperarla.

Pinkie Pie se acercó lentamente a Aria, estaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada, peor debía intentarlo-Aria…-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Aria con frialdad y Pinkie Pie se quedó en silencio, con mucha tristeza.

-Buena suerte…-fue todo lo que dijo, retirándose y dejando a Aria en silencio, no podía flaquear, no cuando tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Aria-la voz de Celestia capto su atención-por favor, trae a salvo a mi hija-suplico.

-Haré lo que pueda-dijo Aria-aunque me cueste mi vida, voy a traerla sana y salva, ella merece ser feliz y no descansare hasta que lo sea-.

-Tú también lo mereces-dijo Celestia.

-La felicidad es algo que las personas como yo no podemos disfrutar-dijo Aria retirándose-¿ya están listos?-pregunto y sus amigos asintieron-es hora de ir al Undead World-.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje más peligroso de todos está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué sorpresas les espera a los Rangers en el territorio de los Muertos?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **TRAS VER EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE EN SERIO MORO ES UN VILLANO MAS DIGNO QUE EL IMBECIL DE ZAMASU Y QUE YA ERA HORA DE PODER VER A OTRO PERSONAJE OLVIDADO, COMO MAJIN BOO, EN ACCION UNA VEZ MAS**

 **ME PREGUNTARON SI ESTABA DE ACUERDO CON LA IDEA DE QUE SI BROLY ESTUVIERA AHÍ PODRIAN VENCER A MORO Y FRANCAMENTE…NO, MORO YA DEMOSTRO QUE EL ABSORBE LA ENERGIA DE UN PLANETA Y SUS HABITANTES, SI ABSORBIENDO LA DE GOKU Y VEGETA SE VOLVIO TAN FUERTE…CON BROLY NO HABRIA MUCHA DIFERENCIA Y ES QUE LA FUERZA NO ES LA RESPUESTA, COMO DIRIA EL TIO CHAN "LA MAGIA SE VENCE CON MAGIA"**

 **Karin Light:** _lo que yo espero es que hagan algo original y nuevo, después de todo, aunque lo que dices es cierto, me gusta ver la imaginación que usan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, esta vez tienen un plan muy arriesgado en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y puedes estar seguro, pues ahora deben ir al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo que sucede es que aún no lo he decidido, estoy preparándome para "Casos de Pesadilla" y como aún no he decidido lo de los datos de OC, pero tranquilo, vi tu mensaje y eres el primero en pedirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _no sé si esto entre en esa categoría, ya que van al mundo de los Muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _Necrosis tiene la ventaja ahora, ya que supo jugar bien sus cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ahora es el momento del contraataque, yendo al peor de los territorios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Karin Light, Olivia, Éire, Enya Berserk, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Bowser30000000, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Emperor, Berserk Inmortal, Kurtlaraperdomo, Joestar, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Tierra de Muertos

" _ **Tras la tremenda derrota que sufrieron a manos de Demon Sunset Shimmer, los Rangers volvieron a su base para hablar sobre que podrían hacer en esta situación tan crítica, mientras que Necrosis ha enviado a sus tropas para acabar con todo a su paso, lo que dejo a los Rangers sumamente preocupados, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse y tras hablar con Dulcea, Daiki y su nuevo aliado; Isis, decidieron que lo mejor era ir al Undead World para rescatar a Sunset y ponerle fin a la maldad de Necrosis de una vez por todas, el problema era que al ir a ese mundo, corrían el riesgo de convertirse en Zombis sujetos a la voluntad de la Emperatriz ¿Qué sorpresas les espera en ese mundo de muerte?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 60**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 60 Tierra de los Muertos**

Una vez que los Rangers terminaron de despedirse de sus seres amados, se prepararon para el viaje más peligroso de sus vidas, mismo del cual no estaba seguros si volverían con vida, pero aun así debían intentarlo, ya que Sunset contaba con ellos y no pensaban defraudarlos.

En esos momentos, los Rangers seguían a Dulcea, Daiki e Isis hacia el lugar indicado, mismo al que llegaron después de un rato de caminar, el mismo cementerio donde Daiki fue atacado por aquel ser que tomo la forma de un pequeño niño.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Daiki-este es el lugar que al parecer es un portal hacia el Undead World-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Isis, ya que tu estuviste en ese mundo por mucho tiempo, puedes decirnos con certeza si lo es o no-señalo Dulcea y el aludido asintió, acercándose a sentir la energía de ese lugar.

Isis suspiro profundamente y entonces sintió un gran estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo-Definitivamente es un portal hacia el Undead World-informo con seriedad.

-Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, debemos darnos prisa, ya que el ataque a la Tierra ya ha comenzado y no pienso dejar que esos malnacidos se salgan con la suya-gruño Aria y sus amigos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Las chicas y los profesores se quedaron en la base de los Rangers, era lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos-¡No puedo creer que tengamos que quedarnos aquí y esperar para saber qué ocurrió!-exclamo Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer querida? Ellos son los Power Rangers-dijo Rarity con mucho pesar.

-¡Eso es lo peor! ¡Ellos son los que están arriesgando sus vidas en batallas contra esos monstruos, mientras nosotras solo nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, me siento tan inútil!-exclamo Rainbow sentándose en el suelo y sintiéndose como una completa fracasada.

-Yo me siento igual-reconoció Applejack-solo esperar a que ocurra algo no es algo que me agrade-.

Los profesores no decían nada, ellos también se sentían igual, después de todo, se supone que eran los adultos y sin embargo, debían esperar a que unos jóvenes tuvieran éxito en su misión, yendo a un mundo del cual no era garantía el poder regresar con vida.

De pronto, Fluttershy noto algo y miro hacia todas direcciones-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al notar como su amiga se mostraba muy inquieta.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?-pregunto confundida y preocupada, ya que hasta ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Los Rangers ya estaban preparándose para ir al Undead World, sabiendo que una vez ahí estarían solos, aun con la guía de Isis no había garantía de poder regresar con vida-Bien, abre el portal Isis-indico Aria y el aludido se dispuso a hacerlo, cuando un rayo salió de la nada, derribándolos a todos.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que hagan eso-dijo Darkness apareciendo ante ellos.

-Ay no…ese sujeto de nuevo…-gruño Kenneth.

-Y no vengo solo ¡Zombis!-invoco y varios Zombis fornidos, con una mirada sumamente agresiva y armados con varas de metal aparecieron, listos para comenzar con la pelea.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!-gruño Starlight sintiéndose muy molesta, algo demasiado raro en ella.

-¡Pues no lo pierdan!-bramo Daiki dando un paso al frente, seguido por Dulcea.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir y no pueden entretenerse con esto!-señalo su mentora y los Rangers asintieron, preparándose para dirigirse hacia el Undead World.

-¡No permitan que avancen hacia el portal!-ordeno enviando a los Zombis al ataque y Dulcea se lanzó contra ellos, usando su báculo para derribarlos.

Los Rangers siguieron a Isis hacia el centro de cementerio, pero entonces, Darkness les cerro el paso y se dispuso a acabar con ellos, solo para ser detenido por una patada que Daiki le lanzo, provocando que rodara por el suelo, más no tardo en levantarse de nuevo y bloquear el siguiente golpe de Daiki.

-¡Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar!-gruño el guerrero mirándolo con odio.

-¡Si lo que quieres es terminar como tus padres, entonces con mucho gusto te complaceré!-aseguro Darkness disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza.

Debido a que estaban en un cementerio, los Zombis no dejaban de aparecer y Dulcea se encargaban de mantenerlos a raya, fue entonces que Isis decidió hacer algo para ayudar y convoco guerreros de cartas para ayudar a la mentora de los Rangers, además de darles la oportunidad que necesitaban para llegar al centro del mismo.

-¡Cuando quieras amigo!-grito Kenneth, al tiempo que los Zombis eran alejados por los guerreros de Isis.

Este asintió y golpeo el suelo con su mano, consiguiendo abrir el portal que los transporto a los seis hacia el mundo de la muerte, Dulcea uso su báculo para decapitar a más Zombis y sonrió al ver que los Rangers tuvieron éxito.

-Buena suerte Rangers-les deseo esperando que todo saliera bien, al tiempo que derribaba a otros Zombis-que el poder los proteja-.

Daiki salió volando tras recibir un golpe de parte de Darkness-¡Pero nada los protegerá a ustedes!-sentencio con maldad y ambos guerreros se prepararon para seguir con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

En una de las colinas que se encontraban en ese mundo de muerte, los Rangers hicieron acto de aparición-Bienvenidos al Undead World-dijo Isis cruzado de brazos.

Los chicos se levantaron y vieron a su alrededor, todo ese lugar era realmente aterrador, había cuerpos por todos lados, algunos en estado de descomposición, otros ya eran esqueletos, la tierra era completamente negra, además de que las rocas y piedras parecían ser extremadamente filosas, algunas de ellas tenían cabezas u órganos ensartados.

-Qué lugar tan lúgubre, comparado con esto un cementerio es una feria-dijo Kenneth-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un cementerio-corrigió al observar de nuevo todo el lugar.

-Así es, el Undead World es básicamente un cementerio gigantesco, el cual se extiende hasta donde llega la vista e incluso más lejos-dijo Isis.

-¿Cómo soportaste tanto tiempo en un lugar así?-pregunto Odd viendo el lugar con asco.

-No fue fácil, en especial porque muchos de esos cuerpos…son viejos amigos mío-reconoció y Aria apretó sus puños, recordando que Sonata podría haber estado ahí, cuando de pronto, algo capto su atención-no hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que comenzar y hay mucho que recorrer, el palacio de Necrosis está más adelante, al parecer el portal solo nos hizo llegar hasta este lugar-.

-Bueno, pues al mal paso darle prisa-dijo Spike acomodándose el sombrero de Applejack, pero…

-¡Te tengo!-grito Aria tirando al suelo a alguien y aplicándole una llave, los demás voltearon y quedaron mudos al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Twilight?-exclamo Spike al ver a su hermana mayor ante ellos-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-la peli violeta quiso responder, pero la llave de Aria solo hacía que gimiera de dolor.

-¡Aria basta, la estas lastimando!-exclamo Starlight alarmada.

-¿Y el problema es…?-pregunto Aria soltándola y levantándose, al sentirse libre, Twilight se levantó con mucha dificultad, ya que su brazo le quedo doliendo y mucho.

Spike se acercó a su hermana y la miro-Twilight ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo fue que siquiera…?-.

-Los seguí cuando salieron de la base sin que se dieran cuenta-explico Twilight-me costó trabajo, pero conseguí seguirlos hasta el portal antes de que este se cerrara-.

Spike ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer ni que decir-Pero…tu…ellos…nosotros…-.

-¡El yo, el tú, el él, el Marley y no sé qué!-exclamo Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-Tenía que venir Spike-dijo Twilight mirando a su hermano-es mi culpa que haya pasado todo esto, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para romperle el corazón a Sunset…-.

-Ay Twilight-dijo Spike con mucha comprensión, pero realmente se sentía furioso-¿Qué esperas conseguir con eso? ¿En serio piensas que vas a poder ayudarnos en algo?-.

-Podríamos usarla de carnada-gruño Aria-estoy segura de que los Zombis o los Gremlins o incluso ambos estarían más que dispuestos de devorar su asquerosa y traicionera carne-.

-No es el momento, Aria-regaño Starlight, pero Aria no le dio la menor importancia, en serio odiaba a Twilight por todo lo que provoco-te vamos a devolver a la Tierra-.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-dijo Isis-el portal se abre solo desde el otro lado, la única manera que tenemos de regresar ahora es rescatando a Sunset y hacer todo lo posible por destruir el Undead World aquí-.

Al escuchar eso, los chicos se quedaron sin habla-Eso sí que es genial-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Spike no estaba mejor, realmente estaba muy molesto por todo lo que su hermana hizo y ahora…-Spike…yo…entiendo que estés decepcionado de mí, incluso molesto…yo tampoco me perdonaría por todo el daño que cause, pero por favor…yo…realmente amo a Sunset y quiero rescatarla…-.

-¿La amas?-pregunto Aria con veneno en su voz-¿Qué sabe una maldita puta como tu del amor? Amar es proteger, cuidar, darlo todo por la persona que cautivo tu corazón, tú lo único que hiciste fue romperle el corazón a mi prima, herirla, humillarla y destruirla, tu merecías convertirte en el títere de Necrosis, no ella-.

Twilight apretó los puños-Tienes razón…yo soy quien debería estar sujeta a su voluntad, no Sunset, yo soy el monstruo que provoco todo eso...-reconoció llorando-pero…no quiero que otros paguen por mis errores…si tengo que morir…al menos lo haré salvando a Sunset-.

-Twilight-exclamo Spike aterrado.

-Es lo justo Spike…yo solo he causado dolor y sufrimiento…mientras que Sunset ha luchado por salvar muchas vidas, incluyéndome…si debo morir para que ella vuelva…lo haré…-.

-Es lo mejor que has dicho en todo este maldito tiempo, que venga, de todos modos ya no puede volver a la Tierra, pero yo no me haré responsable de ella, si algún Zombi o Gremlin la atrapa ahí se quedara-gruño Aria comenzando a caminar y dejando a la peli violeta en silencio.

-Espero que eso haya sido una broma-dijo Odd.

-¿Alguna vez Aria ha bromeado?-pregunto Kenneth y el rubio hubiera querido responder que sí.

Para fortuna de Twilight, aunque los demás estaban molestos, ninguno compartía la misma idea que Aria, por lo que ella iba en el centro de todos para ir protegida, aunque ninguno se atrevía a decir nada y ella tampoco, Isis iba al frente, guiándolos por aquel traicionero sendero, al tiempo que el imponente palacio de Necrosis se veía al frente.

-A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán más difícil, manténganse juntos y no hagan nada tonto-dijo Isis.

-Odd ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Isis?-pregunto Kenneth y el rubio sintió las miradas de todos.

-¿Por qué cuando alguien dice eso siempre me ven a mí?-pregunto ofendido y todos suspiraron, aunque Starlight se rio.

-Silencio-dijo Isis, al tiempo que un grupo de fantasmas pasaba por su lado.

-¿El Undead World también tiene fantasmas?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-Son las almas de los soldados de Necrosis, cuando estos se convierten en Zombis, sus almas quedan atrapados en este mundo, donde solo pueden penar eternamente-explico Isis.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando destruimos sus cuerpos resucitados?-pregunto Starlight.

Isis suspiro con tristeza-Cuando destruyen sus cuerpos, estas quedan atrapadas en este mundo, son muy pocos los que pueden resistirse, como fue el caso de Big Daddy, él logro rebelarse al poder de Necronomica, pero como ella lo destruyo en este mundo, su alma quedo vagando aquí, al igual que la de su familia-.

Starlight apretó sus puños al escuchar eso, Twilight se dio cuenta de ello, quiso hacer o decir algo, pero simplemente no se atrevió, los demás también se sintieron molestos por esa revelación, cuando Kenneth se dio cuenta de algo, asustándose un poco, ya que al voltear se topó con tres fantasmas, uno de ellos era el de un anciano con barba y cabello muy largo, otro era un hombre robusto que vestía de manera similar a la época colonial y el otro era un fantasma que simplemente se dedicaba a ver hacia la nada.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-cuestiono Kenneth y el fantasma robusto se le quedo viendo.

-¿Puede vernos?-pregunto al anciano.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no, no digas tonterías!-regaño el anciano y Kenneth los miro a los dos con confusión.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te veo a ti y lo veo a él!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡No lo escuches, te engaña!-aseguro el anciano con firmeza, dejando a Kenneth molesto y confundido, al tiempo que los tres fantasmas trataban de hacerse los inadvertidos.

-Andando-indico Isis cuando vio que el camino estaba libre.

Kenneth miro a los fantasmas de nuevo-Saben que, olvídenlo, yo me voy de aquí, ya tengo suficiente con uno-dijo el Ranger Azul siguiendo a sus amigos.

Una vez que Kenneth se retiró, el fantasma robusto se quedó con una expresión de duda y luego de seguridad-Yo juraría que ese joven si nos vio-dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Era psíquico-dedujo el anciano con voz de asombro y admiración.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Guiados por Isis, los Rangers y Twilight no tardaron en encontrar los caminos más seguros hacia el Undead World, conforme más avanzaban, se daban cuenta de que más y más cuerpos aparecían de la nada, Isis les explico que eso se debía a que Necrosis estaba atacando la Tierra en esos momentos y muchas personas estaban siendo asesinadas.

-Esa maldita está aprovechándose de que no podemos hacer nada por el momento-dijo Aria con enfado.

-¿Crees que ella sepa que estamos aquí?-pregunto Starlight.

-Si así fuera, ya nos estarían atacando sus tropas, creo que Darkness fue a la Tierra sin que ella lo supiera, lo que significa que aún tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado-dijo Isis, los demás suspiraron aliviados y no notaron que una pared rocosa volteaba a verlos fijamente, como si estuviera viva en realidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Dulcea se encontraba peleando contra los soldados que convoco Darkness, mientras que Daiki luchaba contra el general en personal, la mentora estaba recibiendo ayuda de los soldados que convoco Isis, pero pronto se vio superada en número, fue cuando Myra hizo acto de aparición, lanzando varios zarpazos en contra de los Zombis.

-¡Parece que llegue a tiempo!-declaro rugiendo como una leona.

-He de suponer que Fluttershy te aviso-dedujo Dulcea sonriendo.

-Efectivamente, no puedo creer que Sunset se haya convertido en una guerrera infernal, son terribles noticias para el planeta-gruño Myra-cuando vea a esa estúpida de Sparkle le daré la golpiza de su vida, no me importa que sea una gran amiga de Fluttershy-gruño con furia.

Dulcea suspiro al escuchar eso, pero entonces algo hizo tic en su mente-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que "cuando" la veas? ¿Acaso no estaba en el Árbol de la Vida?-pregunto Dulcea destrozando a un Zombi más.

-No, Fluttershy y las demás tampoco la han visto-explico Myra.

Con esa afirmación, Dulcea se quedó pensando un momento y luego abrió los ojos-Ay no…no puedo creer que lo haya hecho-dijo con preocupación y Myra la miro confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Avanzando lentamente, los Rangers finalmente quedaron ante el imponente palacio de Necrosis, mismo que en serio parecía ser el lugar donde se reunían todos los seres que habitaban en el Undead World, fue entonces que se vio como varios Zombis y Gremlins ingresaban al palacio.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí sin ser detectados?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Podríamos usar carnada-señalo Starlight.

-Buena idea… ¡Oye!-exclamo Kenneth al comprender lo que su amiga quería decir con eso.

-Por favor Kenneth, tenemos que distraerlos de alguna forma-pidió Starlight.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga falda y baile Hula-Hula? ¡Ese no es mi estilo!-aseguro el Ranger Azul molesto.

-No creo que eso funcione-dijo Isis con seriedad-en especial porque son todo un ejército, hay otra manera de poder entrar, pero les advierto, no será agradable-advirtió Isis.

-Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ser usados como carnada-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que la carnada es una mejor idea, solo tenemos que usar a alguien que realmente valga la pena perder-explico Aria mirando con seriedad a Twilight, quien palideció, más Spike se negó rotundamente, estaba decepcionado y molesto, pero jamás dejaría que usaran a su hermana de ese modo.

-Dinos Isis ¿Cuál es la otra opción?-pregunto Spike y Aria gruño con fastidio.

Isis suspiro y busco por los alrededores, no tardo en ubicar lo que necesitaba, después de todo, no solo había Zombis vivos, sino también muchos destruidos en batallas, así que tomo varios cuerpos y los arrastro hacia donde ellos estaban, los abrió y provoco que hicieran muecas de asco.

-Ahora…piensen en algo bonito-indico y antes de que preguntaran que quiera decir con ello, terminaron siendo bañados con la sangre e intestinos de los Zombis que abrió, al tiempo que Isis también se impregnaba con esos restos.

-¿Qué carajos?-cuestiono Kenneth sintiendo deseos de vomitar, al tiempo que Odd se desmayaba y Twilight vomitaba, siendo seguida por Starlight.

-Ya veo-dijo Aria comprendiendo-es un plan asqueroso, pero inteligente-reconoció con frialdad.

-Los Zombis reconocen a los suyos mediante el olor, ahora que estamos impregnados con su sangre y órganos, podremos entrar sin problemas-dijo Isis y vio a los Rangers, al menos, a la mayoría-pero si necesitan un momento para recuperarse…-.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, dejen de portarse como unas nenas delicadas y muévanse-indico Aria y tras lograr despertar a Odd, se dirigieron hacia la entrada al palacio, uniéndose a las filas de Zombis y Gremlins, quienes también los reconocieron como Zombis por el olor.

-Menos mal que esto sí que funciono, porque si no ahora mismo estaría muy molesto-dijo Kenneth.

Isis le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, ya que era el momento de la parte más difícil, pasar a los guardias de roca del palacio, los cuales no podían oler, pero si detectar cualquier cosa extraña, por lo que el chico les pidió que actuaran lo más Zombis que pudiera, Odd pregunto cómo era eso y en su confusión, puso una cara de perdido, misma que al momento en que pasaron ante los guardias, estos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

-Vaya, no creí que tu cara los convencería-dijo Spike felicitando a Odd.

-¿Qué? Ah claro, eso es justo lo que quería hacer-dijo Odd sonriendo de manera ególatra y ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-pregunto Twilight.

-Bienvenidos al patio del palacio-dijo Isis, el patio estaba lleno de Zombis y en uno de los balcones se encontraban el Gremlin Listo, Sheer, Tsue y Yabaiba.

-¡Nuestra victoria ya es un hecho total!-anuncio el Gremlin-¡Mientras esperamos el momento del golpe final, nuestra Emperatriz está preparando a la guerrera Sunset para dirigir ese ataque, el mundo de los humanos será destruido por la misma persona que supuestamente debía protegerlo!-anunciaba el Gremlin y las tropas gritaron en jubilo.

-No me gusta cómo se escucha eso-dijo Starlight.

-¡Y todo gracias a la humana conocida como Twilight Sparkle, a ella le debemos nuestra victoria!-anuncio el Gremlin y las tropas gritaron con mayor emoción, mientras la aludida volvía a sentirse culpable por aquellas crueles, pero muy acertadas palabras-¡Nuestro momento esta…! ¿Qué?-el Gremlin movió sus orejas de un lado a otro al escuchar algo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto Tsue.

-Disculpen, pero parece que los centinelas del exterior vieron pasar humanos-informo el Gremlin.

-¿Humanos en el Undead World?-exclamo Sheer-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ningún humano es capaz de sobrevivir en el Undead World!-.

-A menos que sean los Rangers-dijo Yabaiba.

-Habrá que informarle a la Emperatriz de inmediato-dijo Sheer, disponiéndose a ir a darle el mensaje a Necrosis.

-¡No lo hagan!-un grito se escuchó de entre la multitud de Muertos Vivientes y Gremlins, los cuales voltearon a buscar al responsable.

Los Rangers quedaron tiesos al sentir las miradas de todos a su alrededor-Él fue-dijo Odd señalando a otro Zombi y Kenneth se dio un zape en la frente, además de una patada a su rubio amigo.

-¡Que bruto!-grito molesto.

-Parece que no tendremos que ir muy lejos para encontrarlos-dijo Tsue sonriendo malignamente.

Todas las tropas del Undead World rodearon a los Rangers y a Isis, quienes se pusieron en guardia y listos para la batalla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El viaje al Undead World ha encontrado un enorme tropiezo ¿Qué harán Aria y los demás para salir vivos de esta situación tan peligrosa?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo dije una gran verdad y como vez, han ido al territorio enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _han llegado al territorio de su enemigo y Kenneth tuvo cierta experiencia paranormal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _¿Qué paso con las lasañas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, en especial porque se coló sin que nadie la viera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _nunca la vi, realmente no me llama la atención verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _no se la dieron, ni la pidió, simplemente se coló para ir también al Undead World. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000000:** _por ahora hubo otras prioridades que tomar en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Kid Shooter, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser30000000, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Aliada Inesperada

" _ **Con Sunset convertida en demonio y con los Zords transformados en piedra, el Undead World ha comenzado su ataque por todo el planeta, lo que obligo a los Rangers a ir directamente al territorio del enemigo para intentar salvar a Sunset, siendo guiados por Isis y llevando de manera inesperada a Twilight, quien desea enmendar sus errores y salvar a quien ama, aunque Aria dejo muy en claro que ella no se haría responsable de su seguridad, al llegar al Undead World, consiguieron ingresar al palacio, donde las tropas escuchaban el anuncio de su victoria definitiva, pero por un pequeño descuido (causado por Odd), ahora están atrapados por los Zombis y Gremlins ¿Qué harán los Rangers para salir de esta devastadora situación?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 61 Aliada Inesperada**

En el cementerio, Dulcea, junto con Myra y Daiki continuaban en su batalla contra las fuerzas del Undead World, aunque se vieran superados en número, no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos, en especial cuando los Rangers dependían de ellos, fue cuando Daiki fue derribado por un golpe de Darkness.

-Me siento enormemente decepcionado, realmente esperaba un poco más del hijo de esos guerreros a los que elimine hace mucho tiempo-dijo Darkness acercándose lentamente a Daiki.

-Si quieres que te muestre cuan poderoso soy, entonces con mucho gusto te complaceré-dijo Daiki levantándose con algo de dificultad y escupiendo hacia un lado-pero te advierto que te vas a arrepentir, porque hoy es el día en que finalmente recibirás lo que te mereces-.

Darkness se rio al escuchar eso-Déjame decirte que tu padre me dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando lo mate-se burló lanzándose a la batalla también.

Dulcea derroto a varios Zombis y Myra acabo con los Gremlins, para después colocarse a su lado-¿Cómo crees que les vaya a los Rangers?-pregunto la Reina de las Bestias.

-¡Espero que mejor que a nosotras!-declaro Dulcea esperando lo mejor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Por desgracia, no era del todo cierto, los Rangers estaban en problemas, acorralados por los enemigos, pero eso solo hizo que Aria sonriera con mucha emoción-Bueno, hasta aquí llego el factor sorpresa-dijo Spike colocándose en guardia.

-Pase lo que pase, protejan a Twilight-indico Starlight y la aludida la miro sorprendida.

-Conmigo no cuenten, ya dije que yo no me preocuparía por la seguridad de esta arpía-gruño Aria y nuevamente, Twilight agacho la mirada-¡Morfosis!-invoco y los Rangers trataron de transformarse, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¡No podemos hacer Morfosis!-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

Al escuchar eso, los guerreros del Undead World se rieron divertidos, al tiempo que el Gremlin se acercaba-Lo lamento mucho, pero aquí no podrán transformarse, verán, en el Undead World, el poder maligno impide que sus transformaciones puedan activarse-explico con tono inteligente y sereno.

-Parece que tendremos que pelear sin nuestros poderes-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Por mí está bien, antes no necesitaba de los poderes Rangers para la batalla-aseguro Aria sonriendo, al tiempo que los Zombis comenzaban a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Pues a darle!-grito Kenneth-¡Toma esto!-exclamo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a un Zombi y provocando que su cabeza saliera disparada por los aires.

-¡Y un poco de esto!-declaro Odd dándole una patada a uno de los Zombis en el abdomen, mismo que atravesó y su pierna quedo incrustada en el cuerpo del Muerto Viviente-ah…eso no debía pasar-señalo el rubio, cuando el Zombi lo sujeto de los hombros-¡Las patadas en la panza no funcionan!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Tampoco el golpe en la cabeza!-señalo Kenneth cuando el Zombi avanzo hacia él sin cabeza.

-¡Entonces que tal esta patada ultra destructiva!-grito Odd dándole una patada que lo corto a la mitad, pero…-¡Siguen moviéndose!-.

Spike había aplastado la cabeza de varios Zombis, pero estos seguían atacando, además de los Gremlins, al tiempo que Starlight e Isis trataban de mantenerlos alejados de Twilight, el joven tampoco era capaz de usar sus poderes debido a su ubicación actual, si esto continuaba así.

Aria era quien luchaba con más ferocidad, atacando a diestra y siniestra, pero los números poco a poco comenzaron a superarlos-Pobres tontos ¿no se dan cuenta? En la Tierra podrían haberlos vencido con esos ataques, pero aquí estamos en nuestro territorio, lo que significa que no pueden vencerlos de la misma forma-dijo Tsue sonriendo-aunque pensándolo bien, no existe modo en que puedan vencerlos en el Undead World-.

-En otras palabras ¡Están acabados!-grito Sheer riéndose.

Los Rangers seguían luchando y lo hacían con valor, pero pronto fueron superados por sus enemigos, incluso Aria fue derrotada, mientras Twilight solo podía observar lo que pasaba y al final, ella también termino capturada, ahora los Rangers estaban atados en la espera de su destino.

-Vaya, esto no terminó como esperábamos-dijo Odd.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-pregunto Yabaiba.

-Creo que debemos dejar que los Zombis y Gremlins los devoren-dijo el Gremlin-después de todo, la Emperatriz está disfrutando de su juego con su nueva muñeca y pidió no ser molestada-.

-Eso es cierto, veamos que deciden hacer los soldados-dijo Tsue sonriendo.

A pesar de ser criaturas sin pensamiento ni razonamiento alguno, en el Undead World, tanto los Zombis como los Gremlins eran capaces de mostrar un poco de ambas cosas, pero solo mediante gruñidos y una que otra palabra que no se podía entender.

-Me pregunto que estarán diciendo-dijo Spike mirándolos con extrañeza.

-Por favor, como si estos tontos pudieran hablar-gruño Aria.

Entre gruñidos, un Zombi y un Gremlin discutían-"¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Los freímos?"-pregunto el Gremlin.

-"No, mejor rosticémoslos"-dijo el Zombi.

-"¿Rostizarlos? Se resecaran"-señalo el Gremlin.

-"No si lo hacemos a fuego lento"-dijo el Zombi.

-"¡Tardaran mucho y ya tengo hambre!"-se quejó el Gremlin.

El Zombi le gruño molesto y este le devolvió el gruñido, lo que provoco que los Rangers e Isis solo miraran de un lado a otro, mientras que los Gremlins gritaban o mejor dicho rugían "freírlos" y los Zombis replicaban con "rostizarlos", así estuvieron un buen rato, sabiendo que esto podría durar mucho tiempo, el Gremlin Listo decidió interferir.

-Siempre es lo mismo con estos soldados de pacotilla-gruño Sheer.

-Eso pasa cuando hace falta la civilización-dijo el Gremlin acercándose-oigan ¿Por qué no los asamos?-pregunto cuando estuvo en medio de ambos grupos.

Los dos grupos se vieron entre sí, pensando y analizando la sugerencia del mayordomo de la Emperatriz, para después saltar emocionados y rugiendo con entusiasmo, señal de que apoyaban la idea de este, al tiempo que los Rangers e Isis solo observaban todo sin saber que pensar.

-Estoy comenzando a dudar de que estemos en un reino maligno-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues será mejor que dejes ese pensamiento de lado, ya que nuestro tiempo se está cumpliendo-dijo Isis con pesar-si no hacemos algo por escapar y pronto, terminaremos convirtiéndose en más soldados para Necrosis-.

-Prefiero morir antes de convertirme en un ser sin cerebro ni voluntad-gruño Aria mirando a los Zombis con asco y odio.

El Gremlin Listo alzo la mano para pedir un poco de silencio-Muy bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, comencemos con la ceremonia, cocinando a esa chica de allá-indico el Gremlin, un Zombi se acercó a Starlight-no, no, ella no-el Zombi tomo a Twilight-tampoco-ahora se acercó a Aria-no, no, la otra, la rubia-dijo señalando a Odd.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy una chica!-grito Odd molesto por aquellas palabras.

-¿En serio? Pero eres muy esbelto y coqueto, además del cabello rubio y ese mechón morado-señalo el Gremlin.

-¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Cuando me suelte verás lo que…!-Odd se vio silenciado por un golpe de parte del Zombi, al tiempo que lo soltaban y lo llevaban al lugar donde lo asarian.

Para hacerlo, prepararon una fogata, así como también lo amarraron a un palo, para darle vueltas en el fuego-Bien, podemos comenzar con el sacrificio en honor a nuestra Emperatriz y a la Gran Bestia del Mal-anuncio el Gremlin.

-¡Pobre Odd!-exclamo Starlight alarmada y asustada.

-Me gustaría decir que fue un placer conocerlo-dijo Aria con fastidio.

-¡Esperen por favor, soy alérgico a los sacrificios humanos!-grito Odd al tiempo que lo colocaban en el lugar indicado.

El Zombi escogido comenzó a darle vueltas al pobre rubio, al tiempo que los demás Zombis y Gremlins se colocaban alrededor, gritando en gruñidos y alzando los puños-¡Que quede bien dorado! ¡Que quede bien dorado! ¡Que quede bien dorado!-gritaban emocionados y ansiosos por poder hincarle el diente.

-¡Ah!-grito Odd asustado, al tiempo que sentía mucho calor, pero…-oiga…huelo delicioso ¡Síganme dándome vueltas chicos! ¡Que quede bien dorado! ¡Que quede bien dorado!-gritaba animado y olvidándose de que era su vida la que estaba en peligro.

Isis parpadeo ante eso-Oigan… ¿si está consciente de lo que está pidiendo?-pregunto sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba y veía.

-Amigo, Odd es así, créeme, esto es algo muy común en él-explico Kenneth con los ojos achicados.

-Aun así, creo que debemos buscar un modo de soltarnos antes de que terminen por asarlo-dijo Twilight, captando la atención de todos, aunque Aria solo la ignoro.

-Mejor esperemos a que lo terminen de asar, tal vez tú seas la siguiente-dijo sin compasión alguna y la peli violeta quiso responderle, pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-¡Alto!-grito una voz con mucha autoridad y al voltear, se toparon con Segadora, quien descendió hasta el patio-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-.

-Ah señorita Segadora, estamos a punto de convertir a este Ranger en un delicioso bocado para las tropas y después seguirán los demás-explico el Gremlin.

Segadora miro a los Rangers y a Isis-¿Cómo es posible que hayan conseguido llegar hasta nuestro territorio? Eso no importa ya ¿la Emperatriz ha sido informada?-.

-Me temo que no, consideramos que sería mejor deshacernos de ellos sin molestarla-respondió Sheer y Segadora los miro con furia.

-Tontos, la Emperatriz habrá obtenido a Sunset, pero ella quiere vengarse de todos los responsables de la destrucción de su madre, no creo que esté muy contenta cuando se entere de que le ocultaron esto-señalo con frialdad.

-Ah…ese es un buen punto-reconoció Yabaiba preocupado por la reacción de Necrosis.

Segadora bufo-Como siempre tendré que arreglar sus errores ¡Libérenlos! Yo misma los llevare ante la Emperatriz-ordeno con una mirada amenazadora, pero los soldados no estaban del todo seguros en la orden, pues en serio querían…-¿Qué están esperando?-cuestiono con furia y esta vez, no tuvieron opción.

A regañites, liberaron a Odd y luego a los demás Rangers, aunque claro, estos aun tendrían sus grilletes-"Ya me lo estaba saboreando"-gruño un Gremlin.

-Bien, ahora los llevare ante nuestra líder y ella decidirá su destino, ustedes encárguense de dirigir a las tropas que enviaremos a la Tierra para el golpe final-dijo Segadora.

-Como digas-acato Tsue y los demás se pusieron en marcha para cumplir con la orden.

Segadora comenzó a llevar a los prisioneros al interior del palacio, una vez dentro, los Rangers quedaron mudos, las paredes parecían estar hechas con cuerpos humanos, de animales e incluso de Gremlins, así como varios cráneos en distintas secciones.

-No es un lugar muy lindo para vivir-reconoció Segadora.

-Solo llévanos con tu jefa de una puta vez, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirle-gruño Aria mirándola con odio.

Segadora se detuvo y miro a los Rangers, así como a Isis-Ustedes son más tontos de lo que creía o realmente son muy valientes al venir a este mundo donde pueden perder sus preciadas vidas en cualquier momento-señalo con frialdad.

-Vale la pena si con eso salvamos a Sunset-dijo Twilight con firmeza y dando un paso al frente.

Segadora miro a Twilight fijamente y luego recordó de quien se trataba-Muy bien, no esperaba que la trajeran a ella, díganme ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Acaso esperaron a que ella hiciera reaccionar a Shimmer? Porque si ese es el caso, entonces están esperando un milagro-.

-Ella se nos coló-explico Kenneth.

-¿Y no se dieron cuenta? Que brutos son-se burló Segadora-dime niña ¿Qué esperas conseguir con todo esto? Que el mundo entero te perdone por haber lastimado a la valiente Ranger Roja, realmente nunca me espere que alguien que hablaba y daba tantos discursos sobre la amistad fuera tan cruel-.

Twilight se sintió culpable, pero no podía dejar que esas palabras siguieran afectándole, no más-Sé que cometí un error terrible…yo también me arrepiento de lo que hice…en verdad lo lamento…-Twilight alzo la mirada y lloraba-nunca quise que…la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando…es solo que…yo realmente creí que estaba…-.

-Mejor cierra tu puta boca-gruño Aria-te defiendes mejor quedándote callada, ya que lo único que haces es justificar lo que hiciste-la Ranger Negro la miro con rabia y odio-¿dices que aprendiste de la amistad? ¡Bah! Tal vez sepas algo de la amistad, pero no sabes todo sobre ella y menos del amor…no sabes lo que es darlo todo por esa persona a la que amas con todo tu corazón, lo que es estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa por verla feliz, aunque te cueste la maldita vida, pelear para darle un futuro, luchar para que algún día puedan estar juntas ¿Qué sabe una mocosa tan egoísta como tú de eso? ¿Cuándo has tenido que sacrificar algo por quién amas? Nunca les contaste a tus amigas ni a tu hermano o a tu familia sobre el daño que le causaste, la dejaste a ella como la rara, después de que gritara en frente de todos que te amaba y solo te quedaste callada, tomando la mano del bastardo que trato de violarte después; "Flash es el que me gusta no tu"-replico Aria-luego tus amiguitas se alejaron de ella, porque pensaron que ella era la cruel y tonta, mientras que tú, solo te quedaste en silencio, viéndola sufrir, siendo "feliz", si se le puede llamar a eso felicidad-.

-Aria…yo…-.

-¡No tienes ni la puta idea de lo que es sufrir y perderlo todo! ¡Sunset y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que es eso! ¡Ambas perdimos a quienes amamos! ¡Y aunque nunca conocí a esa tal Sunflower puedo darme cuenta de que ella valía mucho más que tú!-bramo Aria, nadie se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada, después de todo, este no era uno de los típicos arranques de furia de la Ranger Negro, este era algo más…emocional…como si estuviera descargando muchas cosas que llevaba en su interior-¿Qué sabes de sacrificio, de honor o de lealtad? Sunset pudo delatare, mostrarte como quien eres en realidad, contarle a tus amiguitas sobre el daño que le hiciste, pero nunca lo hizo, te protegió en todo momento, a pesar de todo lo que le dijiste, todo lo que le hiciste…ella…simplemente te protegió, pudiendo haberte expuesto como la miserable que eres en realidad… ¡NO TE MERECES QUE TE PROTEJA TANTO!-bramo y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, Aria soltó un golpe contra Twilight, dándole justo en la cara.

Aquella acción dejo espantados y sorprendidos a todos los presentes, con excepción de Segadora, quien solo silbo impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, el golpe tiro a la peli violeta al suelo, Spike se alarmo y corrió a su lado.

-¡Twilight! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto molesto, pero al ver a Aria se quedó mudo, la Ranger Negro respiraba agitadamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a serenarse, Twilight poco a poco logro incorporarse, no había perdido el conocimiento, pero vaya que el golpe le dolió y mucho, dejándole el ojo izquierdo morado.

Spike se quedó horrorizado ante esa imagen, quiso hacer o decir algo, pero Twilight lo detuvo-Esta bien…Spike-dijo con voz entrecortada y llorando un poco por el dolor que le ocasiono el tremendo golpe-esto es lo que merezco…Aria…tienes razón al odiarme…yo también me odiaría si estuviera en tu lugar y de hecho…no sabes cuan decepcionada me siento de mi misma, sabía que Sunset sufrió y aun así…no pensé en todo el daño que le cause…es cierto…solo me justifico…pero realmente…no me disculpo por lo que hice…nunca le pedí perdón de la manera adecuada…ni a ella ni a la directora Celestia y nunca le conté a mis amigas ni a mi familia por miedo…soy una cobarde y una desgraciada que destruyo a la persona más maravillosa del mundo-.

-¿Cuándo Twilight conoció a Batman?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio un zape.

Tambaleándose, Twilight logro levantarse y mirar a Aria-Si aún tienes ganas de golpearme, adelante…hazlo…no te detendré y les pido a todos que no se metan en esto-dijo Twilight-incluso a ti Spike-.

-Pero…Twilight…-.

-Spike…por favor…-suplico Twilight y su hermano se quedó callado-haz lo que creas mejor…haz lo que quieras conmigo…-.

Aria la miro con mucha seriedad y se acercó a Twilight, la peli violeta solo cerro sus ojos y espero los golpes que la Ranger Negro le iba a dar, mismos que sabía era lo menos que merecía después de todo lo que hizo, esperaba no uno, sino varios golpes, la golpiza de su vida, pero estos nunca llegaron, poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y miro a Aria.

-Finalmente lo reconociste-dijo con seriedad-eso era todo lo que tenías que haber hecho desde un principio, para ser una chica muy brillante eres tan estúpida-gruño con fastidio.

-Ahora sí que estoy confundido-dijo Kenneth.

-Qué bueno, pensé que era el único-dijo Odd aliviado y Kenneth rodo los ojos.

-Lo único que tenías que hacer era dejar de justificar tus malditos actos, eso era todo, solo tenías que reconocer lo idiota y estúpida que fuiste, así como también suplicar el perdón de a quienes lastimaste, pero nunca lo hiciste, ni siquiera cuando mi prima te rescato de tu "adorado" noviecito y no cuenta lo que platicaron esa noche, porque según recuerdo, en ningún momento hubo la palabra "perdóname" o "lo siento", a veces se necesitan de unos buenos golpes para que alguien reacciones-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Segadora-aunque en mi caso, yo no los necesito-dijo liberándolos y tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto Isis confundido.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Los estoy liberando para que puedan salvar a tus hermanas y a la tonta de Shimmer-gruño Segadora.

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¿Ahora tu nos ayudas?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido y con mucha desconfianza.

-No lo hago por ustedes o por su amiga, ni siquiera por sus familias, lo hago por Fluttershy-dijo Segadora-siento mucha rabia hacia Myra y hacia Fluttershy, pero…simplemente no puedo estar molesta con ella por mucho tiempo-reconoció.

-Te entiendo, nadie puede estarlo-reconoció Twilight.

-Tu cállate-gruño Segadora y Twilight se quedó en silencio-creo que Aria tiene razón, para ser una persona tan lista eres bastante estúpida, porque no fue muy inteligente de tu parte venir al Undead World, los Rangers pueden estar a salvo por sus poderes, pero tú no tienes ninguna defensa-.

-Aun así vine a salvar a Sunset y no me iré sin ella-aseguro Twilight.

-Qué acto tan noble y estúpido, pero como gustes, es tu funeral, ahora escuchen, si quieren encontrar a su amiga, deben tomar esas escaleras, los llevara hacia el salón del trono, donde Necrosis se encuentra en estos momentos, mientras que Isis y yo vamos a rescatar a tus hermanas-dijo Segadora.

-¡Un momento!-intervino Starlight-me enorgullezco de confiar en todas las personas, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?-.

-No tienen muchas opciones-respondió Segadora-en especial porque el tiempo se les está agotando y dentro de muy poco, Necrosis lanzara su golpe maestro contra el planeta Tierra, hagan lo que quieran si no me creen-.

Los Rangers e Isis se vieron entre sí, por desgracia aquello era un buen punto, así que optaron por confiar en Segadora, pero le indicaron a Isis que tuviera mucho cuidado con ella y este asintió, dividiéndose, los Rangers subieron por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado, el Salón del Trono, ocultándose rápidamente para evitar ser detectados.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Tal como Segadora indico, sentada en su trono, se encontraba Necrosis y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, estaba Sunset en su forma de muñeca-Parece que el ataque está saliendo tal como esperábamos ¿no crees Demon?-pregunto divertida y esta solo la miro en silencio-sé que esto puede ser algo incómodo para ti, pero te aseguro que pronto lo vas a disfrutar enormemente-dijo Necrosis sonriendo divertida.

-Definitivamente quiere que Sunset disfrute de cosas que nunca lo haría-dijo Kenneth con asco.

-Oye Demon, creo que debemos enviar algunos Gremlins a atacar ciertos puntos, después de todo, estoy segura de que eso lo disfrutaras mucho, mientras tanto, nosotros podemos jugar con nuestros invitados sorpresa-dijo Necrosis lanzando a Sunset, quien se transformó a su forma de demonio y disparo una llamarada hacia donde los Rangers se encontraban-bienvenidos, fue muy tonto de su parte venir aquí y luego creer que no me daría cuenta de su presencia, solo me queda decirles que espero que les haya gustado mi hogar, porque nunca se irán de aquí-sentencio sonriendo con crueldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una aliada inesperada, así como también como una acción drástica y ahora la batalla en el Undead World comienza"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Franco, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Bowser30000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Franco, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Hiruma Demon, Joestar, Zeppeli, Giorno Joestar, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. El poder del perdon

" _ **Mientras el ataque final comienza en la Tierra, los Rangers se han arriesgado a ir al Undead World a rescatar a su amiga, por desgracia, fueron descubiertos y casi destruidos, siendo auxiliados y salvados por alguien inesperado, ya que Segadora decidió desertar del Undead World, pues aunque está muy molesta con sus amigas, reconoció no poder estarlo por mucho tiempo con Fluttershy, lo que significa que ese era su motivo para decidir traicionar a Necrosis, indicándoles el camino al salón del trono, por desgracia, la Emperatriz ya estaba al tanto de su presencia y lanzo a Sunset para que los atacara, ahora comienza una intensa y devastadora batalla en el salón del trono ¿será posible que puedan evitar que Necrosis triunfe y rescaten a Sunset?"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 62 El Poder del Perdón**

La situación en el mundo no era nada buena, los Zombis y los Gremlins acababan de aparecer en varios lugares, atacando sin compasión alguna a los humanos, incluso sitios como las prisiones eran sus blancos, hasta las correccionales para menores estaban siendo atacadas.

Los encargados de esos lugares trataban de luchar, al menos alguno, ya que otros trataban de escapar y salvarse, el correccional en el que se encontraba Flash Sentry estaba siendo atacado por los Gremlins, quienes liberaron a los internos y comenzaron a atacarlos de manera violenta.

Sentry trataba de pasar inadvertido ante la presencia de esas criaturas, pero para su desgracia, fue divisado por uno de ellos, mismo que al parecer era hembra, debido a su aspecto, su cabello largo y verde, unos labios pintados de rojos, la Gremlin miro a Sentry y quedo fascinada.

-¡Que hombre!-grito saltando sobre el chico y comenzando a besarlo repetidamente, Sentry trato de quitársela de encima, pero no podía hacerlo, era algo sumamente difícil-¡No te resistas muñeco!-grito la Gremlin cuando Sentry logro arrojarla contra el suelo.

Una vez que se vio libre, comenzó a correr, pero la Gremlin no tardo en perseguirlo-¿Por qué huyes del amor?-pregunto entre molesta y emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Dulcea lanzo un golpe con su báculo, con el cual logro derribar a varios Zombis, al tiempo que Myra atacaba a los suyos con sus zarpas, quiso llamar a su Zord, pero Dulcea la detuvo con mucha rapidez.

-¡No podemos correr ningún riesgo, tu Zord podría destruir el portal y los Rangers no podrían volver!-advirtió Dulcea y Myra gruño al escuchar eso.

-¿No crees que ya era tiempo de que regresaran?-pregunto Myra con cierto temor en su voz.

-Espero que hayan encontrado el camino correcto, sabía que este viaje no iba a ser sencillo, pero no he perdido la fe en que volverán-aseguro Dulcea con firmeza y Myra asintió, colocándose en guardia también.

Daiki se estrelló contra varios árboles, al tiempo que Darkness saltaba y trataba de aplastarlo, por fortuna, el guerrero logro hacerse a un lado muy a tiempo, lo que provoco una risa burlona en su oponente.

-¡Realmente me asombra que aun quieras seguir peleando, sabiendo que no tienes la oportunidad de vencerme!-expreso sonriendo con crueldad.

-¡Sigue soñando puto, porque no voy a descansar hasta acabar contigo de una vez por todas!-aseguro Daiki levantándose y preparándose para continuar con la pelea, mientras que Darkness solo sonreía de forma burlona, definitivamente esta era la victoria más grande que iba a conseguir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Segadora guio a Isis por los pasillos del palacio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraban varias esferas-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto confundido.

-Son parte de la colección de Necrosis, en su interior tiene los cuerpos de todos aquellos que la desafiaron en el pasado y fallaron, al menos, cuando su madre estaba en el trono-explico Segadora.

-Tantas personas y razas inocentes-dijo Isis mirándolas con tristeza, pero Segadora lo detuvo.

-Es muy tarde para ellos y si no nos damos prisa, también lo será para tus hermanas-advirtió Segadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Isis temiendo lo peor.

-Como dije, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que mejor avancemos y lleguemos al sitio indicado-señalo Segadora y ambos continuaron por ese pasillo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis miraba a los Rangers con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que Demon Sunset volaba sobre ella a modo de protección-Fue bastante tonto de su parte pensar que podrían tomarme por sorpresa en mi propia casa, realmente esperaba más de ustedes, debieron dejar que los Gremlins y Zombis se los comieran-dijo con maldad.

-¿Ya sabias de eso?-cuestiono Aria sorprendida y Necrosis solo se rio.

-Por favor, en este mundo no hay nada que yo no sepa, realmente deberían saber eso, incluso se de la traición de Segadora, ella va a pagar muy caro por ello, pero primero creo que es el momento de que sufran un poco más, después de todo, no tienen sus poderes Rangers en mi mundo, lo que significa que no hay forma de que puedan protegerse de las garras de Demon-.

-¿La usaras para hacer tu trabajo sucio?-cuestiono Kenneth mirándola con asco y Necrosis solo se rio.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese es el objetivo de este juego, que ustedes sientan el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que yo sentí cuando destruyeron a mi madre, ahora sabrán lo que se siente que la garra de la Llama de la Vida los destruya lentamente! ¡Ataca ahora!-indico Necrosis.

Demon lanzo un rugido de furia y se lanzó contra los Rangers-¡Sunset no!-grito Starlight, pero sus intentos de hacerla razonar fallaron y solo pudo esquivar el ataque muy a tiempo.

-¡Twilight cúbrete!-grito Spike.

-¡Pero quiero ayudar!-expreso Twilight aun con el ojo morado.

-¡Mucho ayuda el que no estorba!-esta vez, quien lo dijo fue Odd, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¡A veces dice cosas con sentido!-explico Kenneth, al tiempo que comenzaban la batalla.

Sin sus poderes Rangers, los chicos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para combatir y resistir a Demon, ya que Aria era quien más experiencia tenía en el combate, lo que le permitía poder hacerle frente a Demon, dando un salto y atacándola con una patada en el rostro, seguida de un puñetazo, pero sus golpes ni siquiera dañaron el cuerpo de la guerrera.

Demon sujeto con fuerza la mano de Aria y la lanzo contra el suelo, para después dispararle varios rayos de energía, mismos que la Ranger Negra esquivo rodando, Starlight entonces apareció y salto sobre la espalda de Demon para tratar de controlarla.

-¡Por favor Sunset! ¡Recuerda quien eres! ¡No eres nuestra enemiga, eres nuestra líder, nuestra amiga!-gritaba con fuerza, más Demon giro y la arrojo contra el suelo.

-¡Sunset por favor! ¡Sé que mi hermana te hizo mucho daño, pero recuerda lo que me dijiste, eso no impide que seamos amigos!-grito Spike y Demon arremetió contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra una pared.

Necrosis solo observaba todo con mucha diversión-Este sí que es un evento, solo desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí para verlo-dijo con maldad y fue cuando Odd salto sobre ella.

-¡Poder de León!-grito en el aire, siendo interceptado por Demon-¿en serio? ¿Realmente pensaste que con eso podrías tomarme por sorpresa en mi mundo?-.

-Tenía la esperanza-reconoció el rubio siendo sujetado por Demon, que le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego una cachetada, provocando una vez más la risa de Necrosis.

-Pobres tontos, no se han dado cuenta de la realidad, este es mi reino, mi mundo, como el mítico hogar del Minotauro-señalo Necrosis con maldad.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

 **Un hambre atroz  
Recorre el alma  
De un animal  
Que un dí a encerraron en un lugar  
Para que nunca escapara  
El animal  
Mitad humano  
Su hambre sació  
Devorando la juventud  
Que le ofreció un rey malvado  
Sabes muy bien  
Que es el castigo de un Dios  
Algo que nunca podrá detener  
La humanidad de tu ser  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar  
Un joven audaz  
Pensó en matarlo  
Por conquistar  
El corazón de una mujer  
Y conseguir sus encantos  
Burlo al guardián  
Del laberinto  
Atravesó  
Su frontera porque su valor  
Y liberó su destino  
Hoy es el dí a  
La muerte te hará libre al fin  
Y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
Hoy tu destino es morir  
Este es mi reino  
Que encierra mi libertad  
Este es mi reino  
Del que nunca pude escapar**

Necrosis sonreía y disfrutaba de la batalla que tenía frente a ella-Solo que a diferencia de esa historia, este tendrá un final lleno de muertes, sus muertes-aseguro con maldad, viendo como sus enemigos estaban siendo derrotados por su nueva muñeca.

La Emperatriz miraba la batalla fijamente y como sus enemigos hacían todo lo posible por tratar de hacerla reaccionar, fue cuando Twilight ataco por detrás, usando una vara que encontró, pero Necrosis la detuvo con mucha facilidad, para sorpresa de la peli violeta.

-Cielos, no esperaba que tú también vendrías a mi reino, no sé si sentirme halagada o molesta-reconoció Necrosis derribándola sin problemas-como dije antes, te estoy profundamente agradecida, por culpa de tu miedo y tu idiotez finalmente tengo la carta del triunfo en mi poder-.

-No…Sunset…no es eso…ella es alguien maravillosa, gentil y que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite ¡Ella no es una muñeca sujeta a tu voluntad!-acuso Twilight y Necrosis se rio divertida.

-Ahora la defiendes, no fue eso lo que pensaste la primera vez que la conociste, cuando la juzgaste cruelmente sin conocer su historia, cuando dejaste que ella fuera humillada por muchos, le abriste las puertas a un mundo que ella decidió dejar en el pasado y todo para volver a hundirla, en serio eres una chica más hipócrita de lo que pensé, pero como dije, en serio te estoy muy agradecida, así que yo no seré quien te liquide-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Twilight con miedo y odio.

Antes de que la peli violeta supiera de que hablaba, Sheer hizo acto de aparición-Ella se refiere a mí-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra-no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento, aunque veo que alguien ya te dio un buen castigo-señalo refiriéndose al ojos morado de Twilight.

-Sheer siempre ha estado enamorada de Sunset y a diferencia de ti, ella trata de demostrarlo, así que creo que dejare que las dos "rivales" se arreglen entre ellas-dijo con maldad.

-¡Twilight está en peligro!-grito Spike tratando de ir en su ayuda, pero Demon le cerró el paso-¡Sunset! ¡Reacciona, mi hermana…!-Spike no pudo terminar, ya que Demon le dio un golpe que lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

Kenneth dio un salto y la sujetó de una pierna, tratando de taclearla, pero Demon era demasiado fuerte y de un movimiento sumamente violento lo arrojo contra el suelo, Aria entonces quedo frente a frente ante la versión demonio de su prima.

-No quiero tener que hacer esto…en serio Sunset…reacciona por favor…aunque quisiera que le dieran a Sparkle todo lo que se merece, además del puñetazo que yo le di, ella te necesita en este maldito instante-gruño la Ranger Negro y Necrosis se rio.

-Por favor ¿Por qué querría Sunset proteger a la chica que le rompió el corazón y la humillo de ese modo?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ella no vale nada en realidad-dijo Sheer atacando a Twilight con algunas Shurikens, mismas que la peli violeta apenas esquivo agachándose-veo que tienes mucha habilidad para escapar, pero eso no te servirá de nada-se burló con crueldad y ataco a la peli violeta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, finalmente Segadora e Isis llegaron al salón indicado, donde Necrosis mantenía prisioneros a todos aquellos a los que capturaba y luego les robaba sus almas para convertirlos en futuros cadáveres vivientes.

-Ahí están-dijo señalando hacia una columna del lugar, Isis dirigió su mirada hacia ese sitio y vio a sus hermanas atrapadas en dicha columna.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que les hizo?-pregunto aterrado.

-Eso es algo que solo la Emperatriz decide-dijo Yabaiba haciendo acto de aparición-vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos ayudando al traidor-.

-No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que la Emperatriz ha hecho por ti, ahora la traicionas de este modo-dijo Tsue con enfado.

-No tenía muchas opciones, es verdad que estoy molesta con el mundo y que quisiera verlo arder, pero recordé que Fluttershy es parte del mundo y ella no se merece eso, por ese motivo tuve que traicionar a Necrosis-dijo Segadora.

-Bueno, si quieren rescatar a sus amiguitas entonces tendrán que pasar por nosotros-dijo Tsue.

-Y como ya eres una traidora, sabrás que la magia del Undead World los afectara lentamente, me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que finalmente se conviertan en Zombis sin voluntad-dijo Yabaiba.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá!-aseguro Isis colocándose en guardia y Segadora hizo lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Demon sujeto a Kenneth de las piernas y ahora volaba de un lado a otro, con el Ranger Azul en sus manos, el chico solo podía gritar, debido a que Demon lo estaba zarandeando de un lado a otro, mientras volaba por todo el lugar.

-¡Me estoy mareando!-grito el Ranger Azul comenzando a ponerse en un tono color verde.

Starlight intento ayudar a su amigo, pero entonces Demon arrojo al Ranger Azul contra ella, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo por la tremenda fuerza de impacto que uso en su contra.

-Eso no fue agradable-dijo Kenneth sintiendo deseos de vomitar por el viajecito que tuvo.

Demon aterrizo y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, con claras intenciones asesinas, los dos Rangers se preocuparon, al tiempo que trataban de llegar otra vez a su amiga, pero sin éxito alguno, en especial cuando Demon creo dos bolas de fuego en sus manos.

-Esto va a doler-dijo Kenneth preocupado, antes de poder moverse y esquivar la llamarada por muy poco.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Starlight mirando a Demon-¡Por favor Sunset, trata de recordar quien eras, quien eres, no tienes que seguir la voluntad de Necrosis! ¡Tú eres Sunset Shimmer, no un monstruo sujeto a la voluntad de una malcriada!-.

Necrosis solo observaba de brazos cruzados, al tiempo que veía de reojo como iba Sheer, al parecer, ella se estaba dando su tiempo para torturar y lastimar a Twilight-Realmente eres un chiste, no me explico que pudo ver alguien tan hermosa y sexy como mi querida Sunset en una tonta como tú, alguien que ni siquiera supo valorar ni ver lo afortunada que era porque ella te veía con ojos de amor, pero tu oportunidad ya paso, así que ahora solo te queda ver como Demon destruye su patético mundo y lo entrega a la Emperatriz Necrosis-dijo sonriendo con crueldad.

Necrosis no podía estar más contenta ante lo que ocurría, realmente era un espectáculo digno de verse, el momento de la venganza estaba cerca, finalmente podría vengar la destrucción de su madre y castigar a quienes se atrevieron a eliminarla, lo mejor de todo, era ocurriría por la mano de quien debía proteger a la Tierra y a la vida.

-¡Este sí que será el mejor día de mi vida!-declaro sonriendo con emoción-¡El día en que finalmente los Muertos Vivientes dominaremos el mundo! ¡Las criaturas del mal por fin tendremos lo que merecemos!-anuncio riéndose.

Demon lanzo un rugido, antes de arremeter contra sus amigos de nuevo, al tiempo que los lanzaba a distintos lados del salón del trono, golpeándolos o pateándolos, el caso era que los estaba dejando en muy mal estado.

-¿Sabes Spike? En verdad quisiera perdonar a tu hermana, pero con la golpiza que nos están dando no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo-reconoció el Ranger Azul.

-No quisiera admitirlo, pero yo también pienso igual-.

-¡Ah!-grito Starlight al ver su mano, misma que comenzaba a verse sumamente pálida-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo alarmada y fue cuando los Rangers se dieron cuenta de que ellos también estaban sufriendo lo mismo.

Nuevamente, Necrosis volvió a reírse y aplaudió sumamente emocionada, todo estaba saliendo tal como quería-¡Por fin está pasando, la transformación se está acercando!-expreso con maldad-¡Pronto los Power Rangers no serán más que un recuerdo y se convertirán en soldados de mi ejército!-.

-¡Eso jamás ocurrirá!-bramo Aria mirándola con rabia.

-Lo siento, pero no tienen muchas opciones, pues verán, con cada minuto que pasen en mi mundo sus cuerpos lo irán sufriendo, al principio el poder Ranger los protegía, pero ahora está comenzando a debilitarse lentamente-señalo la Emperatriz.

Aria gruño al ver esto, pero entonces miro hacia donde estaba Twilight y se dio cuenta de que en ella el proceso era un poco más rápido-Eres más que patética, no necesito acabar contigo en este instante-dijo Sheer sonriendo-dentro de poco te convertirás en una servidora más del Undead World-sentencio sonriendo.

-Pronto los humanos desaparecerán y las bestias emergerán-expreso Necrosis con crueldad.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ)**

 **La noche cae en un lugar  
donde reina hoy el miedo  
Bajo el influjo inmortal  
de la luna porque su luz  
Te hare mirar hacia allí  
donde brilla en lo alto  
porque al mirar el destello en tus manos  
ves que no eres tu  
Duerme tu alma en el fondo  
de un sueño sin rumbo  
Como una plaga la bestia  
se adueña de ti  
Arde tu sangre en el fuego  
que rompe tus venas  
porque destroza lo poco de humano  
que queda hoy de ti  
porque ahora está libre  
el mal que llevas dentro  
La maldición por siempre existirá  
El sueño del loco  
que vive encerrado en su mundo  
porque no puede escapar  
Cambia  
porque deja salir a la bestia  
Que siempre has vivido con ella  
porque ella hoy es parte de ti**

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se alarmaron mucho más-¡No quiero convertirme en un Zombi sin voluntad y sin cerebro!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-Lo primero tal vez, pero lo segundo…nunca tuviste uno en realidad-dijo Kenneth y Odd se quedó confundido.

Twilight miro sus brazos, el proceso estaba comenzando, podía sentirlo, incluso una creciente necesidad de comer carne humana, pero no podía permitirlo, no podía convertirse en uno de esos monstruos, no podía hacerlo, tenía que salvar a Sunset, esa era su prioridad máxima.

-Vaya, en serio tienes pensamientos muy tontos-dijo Necrosis-en el Undead World tengo más poderes de los que piensan, incluso puedo leer los pensamientos de otros, no tienes de que preocuparte, no te convertirás en un monstruo, porque tú ya eras uno-explico Necrosis.

Twilight alzo la vista al escuchar eso, mientras Necrosis se acercaba a ella-Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me ayudo más que cualquier otro humano, cuando te controle pude ver todas las cosas que hiciste, siempre una solitaria, ansiosa por triunfar en la vida y convertirte en una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, luego conociste a tus amigas y todas esas idioteces de la amistad, reconciliaste a Celestia con su hermana, con su demente ex novio e incluso con su hija…bueno, esto fue de manera involuntaria, por lo egoísta que fuiste, te estoy muy agradecida por ello, en serio, estoy tan feliz de haber conocido a alguien con una mentalidad tan podrida-expreso Necrosis con maldad.

La peli violeta ya no tenía modo de defenderse ni de contradecir a Necrosis, después de todo, lo que decía de ella era cierto, cruel, pero cierto, fue entonces que una voz se escuchó-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Aria con enojo-esa maldita causo un gran daño a mi prima, quien me defendió y me dio la oportunidad de volver a empezar…mi prima que sufrió tanto…o incluso más que yo…-Aria apretó los dientes y ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, comenzó a llorar-no se merecía lo que le hiciste…y aunque te odio como no tienes una idea…como quisiera que fueras tú la que estuviese en su lugar…aun después del golpe que te di siento que no es suficiente para que pagues por el daño que le provocaste…yo…yo…te perdono-.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso y ni que decir de todos los demás, incluso Necrosis se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo bastante-Aria-murmuro Twilight.

-Te perdono…porque mi prima lo hizo…porque pese a todo lo que le hiciste…ella nunca te odio…al contrario…nunca dejo de amarte…así que ya deja de ser una mocosa llorona que se martiriza por lo que hizo y haz algo de una puta vez, si realmente estas arrepentida, si realmente quieres tener algo con ella ¡Entonces deja de llorar como una pobre víctima y corrige el maldito error de una buena vez!-grito Aria-y te sugiero que te des prisa, porque no queda mucho tiempo, en especial a ti-.

Se hizo un enorme silencio al escuchar esas palabras, nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar y menos quien las dijera, Twilight entonces miro a Demon y esta le devolvió la mirada, era cierto, ya no debía martirizarse por lo que hizo, debía hacer de lado ese sentimiento de culpa y hacer algo de una maldita vez, haría lo correcto aunque le costara la vida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El momento de la verdad se acerca ¿Qué hará Twilight ahora que escucho las palabras de aliento de Aria?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Tenzalucard123:** _además de sacar todas sus frustraciones y enojo con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _una cosa si es segura, el final de esta historia está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bien, está comenzando la parte final de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el que Twilight se justificara, pero no lo reconociera ni pidiera perdón era lo que la molestaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. El Sol y la Estrella

" _ **Por desgracia, el ataque sorpresa no funciono y ahora los Rangers están en un gran problema, pues mientras las fuerzas de Necrosis atacan la Tierra, ella está usando a Sunset para acabarlos sin compasión alguna y como se encuentran en el territorio del enemigo, no son capaces de invocar sus poderes, además de que Twilight está siendo atacada por Sheer, que se deleita humillándola, durante la batalla, el tiempo comenzó a acabárseles, señal de que tarde o temprano se convertirían en Zombis sujetos a la voluntad de Necrosis, algo que ninguno de ellos desea, por lo que Aria tuvo que interferir y le dijo algunas cosas a Twilight para que esta abriera los ojos y finalmente hiciera algo en vez de estar llorando"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 63 El Sol y la Estrella**

En el cementerio, Dulcea y Myra continuaban en su batalla contra el Undead World, pero cada vez que derribaban a los Zombis, estos volvían a levantarse como si nada-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Normalmente ya deberían estar hechos pedazos!-exclamo Myra alarmada.

-Es posible que…-Dulcea esquivo el golpe de un Zombi y le dio uno con su báculo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Myra.

-¡Como este cementerio es un portal directo al Undead World, entonces los Zombis están recibiendo la energía de su mundo, eso les permite continuar peleando a pesar de ser destruidos!-exclamo Dulcea.

Al escuchar esa explicación, Myra quedo sin habla, al tiempo que Darkness levantaba a Daiki del cuello con gran facilidad-¡Ya veo…eso también incrementa tu fuerza…!-expreso el guerrero a duras penas.

Darkness se rio al escuchar eso-Muy bien, realmente lo has averiguado, efectivamente, las energías del Undead World hacen que hasta los soldados más débiles se vuelvan terribles guerreros y si eso le pasa a ellos, imagínate lo que me ocurre a mí-expreso Darkness sonriendo con maldad.

-No me importa…igual voy a acabar contigo…-aseguro Daiki levantándose con mucha dificultad.

-Eso es algo que dudo mucho-sentencio Darkness lanzándose a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Isis y Segadora tampoco iban muy bien que digamos, ya que incluso Tsue y Yabaiba eran enemigos mucho más poderosos en el Undead World-¡Qué pena que hayan traicionado al imperio, así al menos podrían tener una ventaja sobre nosotros!-se burló Tsue disparándoles un rayo y dándoles directamente.

-¡Este es un regalo de mi parte, como forma de despedida!-declaro Yabaiba dando un salto y golpeando a ambos con sus armas.

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, quedando algo heridos-Definitivamente…no fue inteligente traicionarlos en su propio territorio-gruño Segadora.

-Aun así…no voy a rendirme…no cuando tengo a mis hermanas tan cerca…-gruño Isis levantándose y preparado para continuar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Necrosis solo disfrutaba del espectáculo que tenía al frente, este era el momento con el que tanto había soñado, el final de los Power Rangers a manos de quien fuera su líder y amiga, todo por lo que trabajo y espero, finalmente la venganza estaba demasiado cerca.

Demon arremetió de nuevo contra los Rangers, sujetando a Kenneth y a Spike del rostro, para después estrellar sus cabezas una contra la otra, provocando que ambos lloraran de dolor.

-¡Tienes la cabeza de piedra!-exclamo Kenneth, al tiempo que el sombrero de Applejack caía al suelo, Spike quiso tomarlo, pero Demon lo quemo.

-¡No!-grito alarmado-¿Por qué Sunset? ¿Por qué?-Demon solo lo miro sin expresión alguna.

-Ella no es Sunset-gruño Aria levantándose con algo de dificultad-tengan eso en cuenta, ella no es nuestra amiga ni nuestra líder, si no quieren terminar convirtiéndose en sus víctimas, entonces les sugiero que dejen de creer que ella es Sunset y comiencen a defenderse-ordeno.

-Pero…sin nuestros poderes… ¿Cómo le haremos frente?-pregunto Starlight preocupada y Aria no supo que responder.

Demon abrió sus poderosas alas y se abalanzo de nuevo contra ellos, Sheer solo animaba a la chica a acabar con ella, vestida como porrista y deletreando el nombre de la peli fuego con entusiasmo, Necrosis sonrió ante eso y miro a Twilight, quien ahora solo podía quedarse tendida en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir cada vez más las consecuencias de que un humano estuviera en el Undead World.

-Parece que la señorita Twilight Sparkle está comenzando a convertirse en mi nueva subordinada, solo espero que aguante lo suficiente para que vea los resultados de sus pésimas decisiones-dijo Necrosis sonriendo.

-¿Un poco de jugo de la va majestad?-pregunto el Gremlin y Necrosis lo tomo.

Como pudo, Twilight alzo la vista y vio cómo su hermano, al igual que sus amigos, eran golpeados ferozmente por la chica que ella lastimo, la persona que la rescato en tantas ocasiones, que le abrió su corazón y a la cual ella lastimo cruelmente, ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones, de su estupidez, recordó que fue por obra de Flash Sentry, ella le creyó, creyó en sus palabras, en todo lo que le dijo y ahora…

-Lo siento…lo siento mucho…-decía llorando.

Demon se envolvió en sus alas y comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego que golpeo a los Rangers con fuerza, Aria fue la que más resistió e intento ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo no le respondía del todo bien y por poco cae al suelo una vez más.

Necrosis sonrió al ver eso, aunque no había dejado de sonreír desde que su plan se concretó-Creo que esto ya fue suficiente ¡Muy bien Demon, ya he tenido suficiente diversión, si quieres matarlos adelante, hazlo!-permitió Necrosis.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

Demon asintió y descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, Aria hizo todo lo posible por ponerse en pie y cuando lo logro-Si quieres…matarnos…tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver…-aseguro, Kenneth se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-no escogí las palabras adecuadas-gruño Aria.

Demon avanzo sin intimidarse y Aria lanzo un golpe contra ella, dándole en su abdomen, pero este no logro inmutar a la demonio, que solo la miro sin expresión alguna, para después sujetarla de la cara y levantarla sin problema alguno, Aria luchaba por liberarse, más sus fuerzas ya casi se agotaban y el agarre de Demon era muy fuerte, poco a poco, sintió como su rostro era quemado.

-Eso es, primero acaba con ella y envíala con su querida Sonata… ¡Ups! Que tonta soy, eso no será posible, como están en mi mundo, entonces una vez que mueran se convertirán en Zombis a mi servicio, que lindo será eso-expreso Necrosis con maldad.

Demon aumento la fuerza de su agarre, con lo cual el rostro de Aria ardió con más intensidad, de seguir así pronto seria su fin, los demás Rangers trataron de levantarse, pero el dolor de sus cuerpos no les permitía moverse.

-¡Sunset no!-grito Starlight suplicándole.

-¡Para!-grito Spike.

-¡Esta no eres tú!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Escucha a tu corazón! ¡Escucha a tu corazón!-gritaba Odd histérico.

Necrosis se rio-Tontos, ella no tiene corazón, ya no lo tiene-sentencio Necrosis.

-Te equivocas…-dijo una voz, captando la atención de la Emperatriz y de sus dos subordinados, ya que Twilight fue quien lo dijo, la peli violeta se levantó como pudo, sus piernas le dolían y su cuerpo parecía estar entrando en estado de descomposición-Sunset…ella tiene el corazón…más grande y maravilloso que he visto…es gentil, valiente y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite-.

-¿Ahora hablas bien de ella?-pregunto Sheer con burla-¡Por favor! ¡Tú fuiste la primera que la juzgo sin piedad alguna y luego la botaste como si fuera un pedazo de basura!-.

Twilight se sintió herida, pero no debía desistir, esta podría ser su última oportunidad de finalmente hacer lo correcto-Es cierto…todo es cierto…Sunset…ella…es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…ella realmente me amo…me lo demostró muchas veces y yo…no merezco tener amigas como las que tengo…y tampoco merezco que ella me ame después de todo lo que le hice…-reconoció con dolor.

-Como que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse señorita-dijo el Gremlin con el siempre tono educado que lo caracterizaba.

-Nunca…es tarde…para hacer lo correcto…-gruño Twilight entre dientes-no importa que me pase a mí…no me importa si…si yo…tengo que morir o algo peor…pero no me iré…sin que ella vuelva a ser…la maravillosa persona…que es…-.

Necrosis la miro y silbo con burla-En serio eres más tonta de lo que creí ¿realmente piensas que ella te amaría después de lo que le hiciste? Solo una completa idiota haría eso-dijo Necrosis-pero si tanto quieres que te muestre tu error ¡Demon!-la aludida miro a su Emperatriz-olvídate de ellos por ahora, su tiempo pronto se acabara, por el momento, ocúpate de esa mocosa que parece no entender que ya perdieron y todo por su culpa-.

Demon asintió y se abalanzo contra Twilight, quien no puedo hacer nada para evitar el agarre de Demon, mismo que fue directo a su cuello, la peli violeta hizo una expresión de dolor, en especial cuando la guerrera la levanto sin problema alguno.

-¡Twilight!-grito Spike alarmado.

-¡Sunset no lo hagas!-suplico Starlight.

Demon miraba fijamente a Sunset, sus ojos eran fríos y despiadados, no había calidez en ellos, solo frialdad, era como cuando recién la conoció, Twilight la miro como pudo, ya que incluso le costaba abrir un ojo.

-S…S…Sunset…-murmuro a duras penas, mientras la aludida solo la miraba con frialdad.

-Adelante, hazle sentir todo el dolor que ella te causo, esta es la oportunidad de vengarte por todo lo que te hizo-dijo Necrosis-piensa en todas las mentiras que te dijo, todo eso sobre amistad y lealtad no fueron más que estupideces, incluso sus amiguitas te dieron la espalda, comenzando por esa aspirante a campeona y esa diva que incluso lastimo a tu amigo verde-Demon escuchaba a Necrosis y apretaba aún más su agarre en Twilight.

-¡Por favor para!-grito Spike suplicando, más Demon no lo escuchaba.

Necrosis sonrió de forma retorcida ante aquella visión, a Twilight le comenzó a costar mucho respirar, su rostro comenzó a ponerse azul y sudaba de manera descontrolada, todo ante la fría mirada de Demon, las palabras de la Emperatriz tuvieron mucho efecto en ella, con mucha dificultad y logrando sacar fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser, Twilight pudo decir algo…

-L…lo…sie…sien…to…-dijo llorando-t…e…a…m…o…-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sus manos cayeran a un lado, pues ya estaba en sus últimos momentos.

Demon abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso apenas inaudible, pero ella lo escucho perfectamente, su mente comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso, desde que fue adoptada por Celestia, los tiempos felices en su infancia, hasta que fue violada por Sombra, el tiempo con Sunflower antes de que se suicidara, su llegada a Angel Grove, conocer a Twilight y hacerse su amiga, pasando a algo más, el rechazo tan cruel que recibió de parte de la peli violeta y muchas cosas más, de esos recuerdos paso a la reconciliación con Celestia, volviendo a ser una familia junto con Discord y Luna, sus amigos, los Power Rangers, Dulcea, conocer su pasado, muchas cosas más.

Todo eso provoco que Demon sintiera un gran dolor de cabeza, soltado a Twilight sin previo aviso, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzando a gritar de dolor-¿Qué le pasa?-exclamo Sheer confundida.

Twilight cayó al suelo y tosió al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, alzo la vista y vio como Sunset se retorcía de un lado a otro, gritando de dolor, para después abrir sus fauces y lanzar una llamarada hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Cuidado!-grito el Gremlin y saltaron hacia un lado, aunque Necrosis no se movió, para ella esto era también algo muy divertido.

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensé-reconoció sonriendo malignamente.

Demon se encontraba fuera de sí, era tal su confusión y dolor que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso-¡Como que Twilight no hizo más que empeorarlo!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¡Creo que es lo único que sabe hacer!-gruño Aria.

Twilight finalmente se recuperó un poco y miro a Demon-¡Sunset! ¡Tranquila! ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Déjame mostrarte!-suplicaba y esas palabras tuvieron impacto en la peli fuego, era lo mismo que le dijo cuándo acepto su amistad, pero…

De esos recuerdos vinieron los dolorosos, su grito de furia volvió a llenar todo el lugar, al tiempo que arremetía contra todo lo que estaba a su paso-¡Me gusta verla así, pero no quisiera que me aplastara!-exclamo Sheer alarmada.

Demon cargo energía en sus manos y ataco disparando en muchas direcciones, los Rangers tuvieron que esquivarlos saltando lo más rápido que pudieran, en definitiva esta no era la mejor de las situaciones.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Todo eso provocaba que el palacio entero, incluyendo los calabozos, se sacudieran con mucha violencia-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exclamo Yabaiba alarmado.

De pronto, el techo comenzó a agrietarse y todo comenzó a derrumbarse-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Segadora preocupada.

-¡No sin mis hermanas!-grito Isis dando un salto y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los orbes con sus hermanas aprisionadas, más Tsue intento detenerlo.

-¡No irás a ningún lado sucio traidor!-aseguro preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, pero Segadora apareció y le dio una patada, misma que la hizo chocar con Yabaiba, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ya las tienes, ahora vámonos de aquí!-grito Segadora sujetándolo y jalándolo con fuerza para salir de ese sitio antes de quedar hechos tortillas.

Por su parte, Tsue y Yabaiba solo pudieron ver como un pedazo de techo caía directo hacia ellos-¡Esto va a doler!-grito Yabaiba antes de que ambos quedaran aplastados por el techo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

La destrucción era tan intensa, que incluso en ese lugar se sentía, los Zombis estaban comenzando a actuar de una manera más agresiva que antes-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Myra alarmada.

-¡Algo está ocurriendo en el Undead World!-gruño Darkness al sentir como si el reino de los No Muertos estuviera siendo afectado por algo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Demon lanzo un nuevo grito de furia, al tiempo que seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra contra todo lo que estuviera a su alcance o incluso fuera del mismo, los Rangers tuvieron que refugiarse detrás de algunos escombros, al igual que Necrosis y sus dos subordinados.

-¡Esto no me está gustando nada!-grito Kenneth cuando una llama paso demasiado cerca de ellos para su gusto.

-¡Tiene que haber un modo de calmarla!-exclamo Starlight preocupada y viendo la situación actual de Sunset.

-Yo tengo una idea-antes de que alguien supiera lo que Aria planeaba, esta empujo a Odd fuera del refugio y este no supo ni que pasaba, pues uno de los rayos de Demon le dio de lleno, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-Eso dolió-dijo con voz algo débil por el golpe, al tiempo que varias miradas caían sobre Aria.

-¿Qué? Eso siempre me anima-explico Aria cruzada de brazos.

Demon seguía volando sin control alguno, destruyendo todo a su paso, para Necrosis era un espectáculo sumamente divertido, fue cuando Isis y Segadora llegaron-¡Santa mierda!-grito Segadora protegiéndose a tiempo.

-¡Creo que Sunset Shimmer enloqueció!-exclamo Isis preocupado por lo que se avecinaba.

Demon siguió atacando a diestra y siniestra, incluso salió del salón del trono para atacar a las tropas, Twilight, aun débil, logro hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse y avanzar entre las llamas, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía y le quemaba, pero no podía darse por vencida, debía ayudar a Sunset, todo esto fue por su culpa, ella ocasiono todo esto y por tanto, ella debía resolverlo.

-¿Qué cree que hace Twilight?-exclamo Kenneth, Spike se dispuso a ir en su ayuda, pero Demon regreso y encaro a la peli violeta, rugiéndole con furia.

Twilight se asustó un poco, pero se tragó el miedo y miro a la chica, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, siempre lo supo, pero aun así…la hizo sufrir aún más, la peli violeta podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba entrando en un estado de descomposición y cada vez le costaba más concentrarse, el efecto del Undead World estaba empezando a afectarla.

-Sunset…por favor…-la peli violeta tomo a Demon de las manos y esta la miro con furia, soltándose y sujetándola del cuello de su ropa, levantándola con gran facilidad.

-Por fin la parte que disfruto más-dijo Necrosis sonriendo siniestramente-la muerte en vida-sentencio.

Demon soltó a Twilight con una mano, al tiempo que alejaba su otra para que sus uñas se volvieran garras, era claro lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus pensamientos, cada fibra de su ser le indicaba que le arrancara el corazón, eso era lo que esa chica se merecía por todo el dolor que le causo, pero algo la detenía, algo impedía que hiciera lo que pensaba hacer.

-Si…en verdad quieres hacer esto…hazlo…es lo menos que merezco después de todo el daño que te hice…-aseguro Twilight-solo quiero que sepas que…realmente…te amo…y me arrepiento mucho por todo el daño que te hice…Aria tiene razón en odiarme…y mi hermano en estar decepcionado de mí…hazlo…por favor…haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero por favor...vuelve a ser Sunset…la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, la persona que…realmente me robo el corazón…y no supe verlo hasta que fue muy tarde-.

Demon gruño y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia, Twilight cerró los ojos y espero su deceso, al tiempo que derramaba una lágrima de tristeza, de dolor y de arrepentimiento, misma que cayó justo en el rostro de Demon, provocando que ella abriera mucho los ojos, una simple gota cargada de cientos, sino es que miles de emociones.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=VKlq5GrNHn8)**

 **Oíste hablar de la canción  
La que un rey canto al Señor, ya sé que no te gusta la poesía  
Empieza a andar, subir, bajar. Reflejos vienen y otros van, mi tristeza dijo un aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya  
aleluya, aleluya.  
La contemplaba sin hablar, la imaginaba en soledad  
y la luz de fogata se envolvía.  
Miraste al trono y te cegó, un compromiso que llegó  
de sus labios vino un aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya  
aleluya, aleluya.  
Quizás estaba antes aquí, lo que estoy viendo ya lo vi  
estaba solo antes que viera.  
He visto tu bandera un día que el viento de un amor triunfar,  
pero yo sigo solo, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya  
aleluya, aleluya.  
Tú me enseñaste a separar la mentira de la verdad,  
pero no crees que pueda reformarme.  
Recuerdo noches y desamor intenso celestial  
y cada viento era un aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya  
aleluya, aleluya.  
Quizás hay algo que aprender, para que yo te pueda ver,  
Solo usar la psicología.  
Es como oír a alguien gritar, es como ver la luz brillar  
un beso pido, viene aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya  
aleluya, aleluya.  
Aleluya, aleluya  
aleluya, aleluya.**

La mente de Demon recordó más cosas, al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Twilight, bajándola un poco y acercándola a su rostro, hecho que extraño a todos, Necrosis dejo de sonreír y dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Acaba con ella en este instante!-ordeno con furia, más Demon la ignoro y miro fijamente a Twilight.

La peli violeta abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo a lo que pudiera ver, pero cuando finalmente pudo abrir por completo sus ojos, estos se abrieron aún más cuando Demon la beso, un beso cargado de sentimientos, dejando a la peli violeta sin habla y a todos los presentes estáticos, Sheer grito estática y con la boca casi en el suelo, sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-bramo Necrosis-¡No se supone que hicieras eso!-.

Twilight salió de su asombro y rodeo el cuello de Sunset con sus brazos, profundizando más el beso, al tiempo que los cuerpos de ambas comenzaban a ser envueltos en llamas doradas y azules, cuando estas dejaron de brillar y se separaron, Twilight se sintió mejor que nunca, su cuerpo ya no parecía estarse descomponiendo, pero su asombro fue mayor al ver que…

-¡Sunset!-grito feliz al ver que la peli fuego había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora le sonreía con mucho cariño, la peli violeta no puedo evitar saltar a sus brazos sumamente feliz y el abrazo fue correspondido.

-Oye, tranquila, no te recordaba tan emocional-se burló la peli fuego-por cierto ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?-pregunto señalando el golpe de Aria.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora-aseguro Twilight.

Fue cuando los demás se acercaron, algo lastimados y tambaleándose-¡Jefa!-grito Odd.

-Hola chicos, lamento mucho lo que les hice-dijo Sunset apenada.

-No tiene la menor importancia-aseguro Kenneth.

-Es verdad, no eras tú misma-apoyo Starlight contenta de ver que su amiga estaba bien.

-Solo déjame devolverte todo el golpe en la siguiente ocasión-reto Aria.

-No te será tan fácil-aseguro Sunset sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció y encaro a Necrosis-en cuanto a ti, creo que tenemos cuentas que saldar-.

La Emperatriz gruño ante eso-Vas a pagar muy caro por haberte rebelado ante mí, te lo aseguro-sentencio con maldad y odio, al tiempo que ambas se miraban de forma retadora.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Sunset ha vuelto a la normalidad y la batalla final contra las fuerzas del Undead World está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus (está bien, pero a estas alturas ya no puedo usarlo), Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Franco, Kid Shooter,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Vida vs Muerte

" _ **Tras una difícil e intensa batalla en la cual los Rangers estaban perdiendo, finalmente han conseguido llegar a Sunset, siendo Twilight la que logro semejante hazaña al reconocer sus errores y desafiarla, aun sabiendo que su estadía en el Undead World la estaba matando lentamente, ella estaba dispuesta a morir si con eso rescataba a la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido, lográndolo después de una situación de vida o muerte, ahora Sunset está libre de la influencia de Necrosis y lista para retomar la batalla que quedo pendiente, sin embargo, aun están en los dominios del enemigo ¿será posible que los Rangers consigan derrotar a la amenaza del Undead World de una vez por todas? El comienzo del final se acerca"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Vida vs Muerte**

Sunset había vuelto, lo que significa una gran felicidad para sus amigos, en especial para Twilight, la peli fuego dio un paso al frente, encarando a Necrosis y esta a su vez, la miro con mucha seriedad, mientras que Sheer lloraba desconsolada por lo que acababa de ver.

-No es justo…nunca tuve oportunidad de estar con ella-se lamentaba con tristeza.

Necrosis sonrió con resignación-Y yo que tenía pensado dejarte vivir como mi nueva muñeca favorita, es una verdadera lástima que al final te hayas rebelado de ese modo-dijo Necrosis con maldad.

-Jamás aceptarse ser la esclava de una maldita asesina como tú-gruño Sunset mirándola con enojo por haber sido usada para atacar a todos los que amaba y Necrosis se encogió en hombros.

-Como quieras, de todos modos todos ustedes van a morir, en mi mundo no tienen la habilidad de transformarse, así que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mis tropas o contra mí-dijo Necrosis.

Sunset sonrió de forma burlona al escuchar eso-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto con tono de reto-no subestimes el poder de la Llama de la Vida, ni de los Power Rangers, porque ese fue el error que tu madre cometió ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos!-los demás Rangers sabían que no podían transformarse, pero confiaban plenamente en su líder, siempre lo harían.

-¡Guardián Dragón/Serpiente/Hada/León/Cocodrilo/Dragón Espectral!-invocaron transformándose, dejando sorprendida a Necrosis.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Te lo dije, no subestimes a los Power Rangers-repitió Sunset con tono de superioridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

La punta del báculo de Dulcea comenzó a brillar, hecho que captó la atención de Myra-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la chica.

-Los Rangers lo consiguieron, han salvado a Sunset-informo sonriendo.

Darkness quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso-¡Imposible!-exclamo molesto.

-¡Nada es imposible!-bramo Daiki lanzándose al ataque y logrando acertarle un potente golpe con su espada al temible general-¡Los Rangers lo han conseguido, entonces yo también tengo que lograrlo!-declaro preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Las amigas de Twilight, así como la familia de Sunset esperaban cualquier noticia de Dulcea o de los Rangers o incluso de la peli violeta, la directora era la más desesperada, no solo por su hija, sino porque ahora le remordía la conciencia sobre lo que le dijo a Twilight, pero…era su hija…y esa chica la lastimo de una manera tan cruel, cualquier madre hubiera reaccionado como ella lo hizo, al menos, eso fue lo que le dijo Discord en un intento por calmarla.

-¡Esto me está desesperando!-bramo Rainbow-¡Au no hemos recibido noticias de ellos!-.

-Estoy segura de que se encuentren bien, quiero creer que están bien-dijo Applejack manteniendo viva la esperanza y no era la única, todas esperaban lo mejor, aunque en serio les era insoportable estar en esa base sin poder ayudar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Si bien al principio, Necrosis se sorprendió por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tardo en sonreír de forma siniestra y burlona, al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse-¡Bravo! ¡Debo admitirlo, estoy impresionada, no esperaba que en serio pudieran conseguir la transformación, realmente me tomaron por sorpresa, pero siguen sin ser una amenaza para mí, estamos en mi mundo, mi reino y por tanto, aquí yo tengo la ventaja total! ¡Zombis! ¡Gremlins!-invoco y varios de sus soldados aparecieron de todas direcciones.

-Parece que estamos en desventaja numérica-observo Odd preocupado.

-¿Cuándo no lo hemos estado?-pregunto Kenneth sonriendo.

-¡Buen punto!-reconoció Odd colocándose en guardia.

Sunset miro a Isis y a Segadora-¿Puedo confiarles la seguridad de Twilight?-pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Seguro-dijo Isis.

-Como sea-gruño Segadora cruzada de brazos.

Sunset sonrió y miro a sus contrincantes-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Necrosis no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso-No quiero prisioneros esta vez ¡Elimínenlos a todos!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas al ataque.

Los Zombis y Gremlins gruñeron, lanzándose a la batalla con mucha rapidez, siempre dispuestos a pelear por su Emperatriz y líder, al tiempo que Sheer arremetía contra Starlight, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones iban hacia Twilight, pero la Ranger Blanca se interpuso en el momento adecuado.

-¡No te metas en esto!-bramo Sheer.

-¡Lo siento, pero no dejare que lastimes a la novia de mi amiga!-declaro Starlight, dejando a Twilight sorprendida y a Sheer molesta.

El Gremlin Listo solo observaba todo en silencio-Bueno…comprenderán que yo no soy un guerrero, así que me retiro-dijo comenzando a escapar del lugar con mucha rapidez.

Los Rangers peleaban contra las fuerzas de Necrosis, quien solo observaba todo lo que pasaba con seriedad, fue cuando Sunset dio un salto y ataco con su espada, misma que Necrosis detuvo con su propia espada, ambas se sostuvieron al mirada por unos instantes, al tiempo que forcejaban para derrotarse mutuamente.

-¡No puedes ganar, mi madre destruyo a la tuya!-le recordó Necrosis.

-¡Y yo destruí a tu madre!-le devolvió Sunset y ambas comenzaron a chocar sus armas, para después comenzar a correr por el salón, la Emperatriz se detuvo y lanzo varios rayos contra Sunset, quien los bloqueo todos y contraataco, más Necrosis lo esquivo y de un salto, salió por una ventana.

La peli fuego no tardo en seguirla, mientras sus amigos se ocupaban de los guerreros del Undead World que aún quedaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En la Tierra, parecía que todos los aliados de los Rangers sintieron el regreso de Sunset, pues ahora sacaron fuerza de lo más profundo de su ser, comenzando el contraataque con mucho valor en contra de los Zombis y Gremlins, Isaac también estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

-Parece que los Rangers lo están haciendo una vez más-dijo sonriendo-esto realmente es un milagro-reconoció sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Myra lanzo un rugido de león, arremetiendo contra los Zombis y usando sus poderosas zarpas para destrozarlos a todos, al tiempo que Dulcea separaba su báculo y los comenzaba a hacer girar, provocando un sonido que los Gremlins no eran capaces de soportar, el sonido era tan fuerte que tuvieron que arrancarse las orejas, pero fue muy tarde y terminaron con sus cabezas volando en pedazos.

-Lindo-fue todo lo que dijo Myra.

Del mismo modo, Daiki y Darkness chocaron sus armas con fuerza-¿Piensas que podrás salvar al mundo? ¡Que patético eres!-se burló Darkness.

-¡No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un fracasado como tú!-escupió Daiki dándole una patada para empujarlo y provocando que ambos quedaran en lados opuestos.

-¡Tampoco tuviste tiempo en aquel valle, tus padres estaban ahí! Por cierto, estaban deliciosos-se burló Darkness y Daiki se enfureció al escuchar eso.

Rápidamente, Daiki arremetió contra Darkness, al tiempo que Dulcea y Myra llegaban, la guerrera se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero Dulcea la detuvo-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-Esta es su batalla, debemos dejar que él la termine-señalo la sabia mentora de los Guardianes de la Vida.

Myra miro a la pelea y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, todos tenían su propia batalla personal y en el caso de Daiki, era terminar con el general del Undead World, el cual logro atraparlo contra el suelo, al tiempo que trataba de aplastarlo con sus armas, Daiki luchaba por resistir ante aquello.

-¡Yo era tu misión y fracasaste, tal como lo hicieron tus padres!-se burló Darkness, pero en el último momento, Daiki logro darle una patada en el abdomen, mismo que distrajo al general, para después emplear todas las fuerzas de sus piernas y alejarlo de él.

Darkness retrocedió y se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Daiki dio un salto y clavo su espada con fuerza en el pecho de Darkness, provocando que el general gritara de dolor por el tremendo golpe que recibió, Daiki comenzó a enterrar aún más su espada, sin darse cuenta de que estaban justo sobre una de las lapidas del cementerio, cuya energía del Undead World era sumamente intensa en esos momentos.

-¡Te atravesare por tu asqueroso cuerpo!-bramo Daiki-¡Llévatela al puto Infierno del que saliste y dile a tu gran amo que fracasaste en tu misión, al igual que todos tus compañeros!-escupió Daiki mirándolo con asco.

Darkness bramo de dolor y fue cuando Dulcea vio lo que ocurría-¡Daiki aléjate de ahí!-grito, pero fue muy tarde.

La espada de Daiki termino por atravesar a Darkness, chocando contra la lápida, provocando una onda de energía que comenzó a sacudir todo el lugar-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-exclamo Myra retrocediendo.

-¡Daiki!-grito Dulcea.

-¡No!-grito Daiki deteniéndolo-¡Sabes cuál es el destino de este monstruo y el mío!-le reclamo y Dulcea solo pudo quedarse en silencio, para después correr hacia Myra.

-¿Qué hace?-exclamo Myra antes de ser empujada al suelo por Dulcea.

-¡Cúbrete!-grito y ambas quedaron en el suelo cuando la explosión se desato, llevándose con ella a los dos guerreros que estaban peleando, lo que levanto una cortina de humo que dejo a las dos mujeres tosiendo un poco.

-¿Qué…que paso? ¿Dónde está Daiki?-pregunto Myra buscando por todos lados al guerrero, pero de él no había señal alguna.

-Cumplió con su deber-dijo Dulcea con tristeza y Myra guardo silencio al comprender todo, pero de la tristeza pasaron a la preocupación al ver algo alarmante-oh no-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Myra confundida.

-¡El cementerio…la explosión lo destruyo!-exclamo Dulcea alarmada-era el único puente de regreso de los Rangers-explico preocupada.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma-gruño Myra molesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Parada sobre el techo del palacio, Sunset y Necrosis se miraban de forma retadora, esperando ver quien daba el primer golpe, mismo que no tardo en venir cuando Necrosis blandió su espada y ataco con una onda de energía que Sunset tuvo que esquivar, pero no pudo evitar los siguientes ataques de Necrosis, mismos que vinieron a una velocidad impresionante, fue tanto que Sunset por poco cae del techo, pero se sostuvo a tiempo.

La Emperatriz se rio al ver eso-¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes ganarme! ¡Aquí en mi mundo yo soy invencible y pronto mi ejército obtendrá la victoria en la Tierra!-aseguro con maldad.

-¡Sigue soñando!-escupió Sunset levantándose-¡Eso es algo que jamás permitiré!-.

Necrosis se rio al escuchar eso-Realmente eres alguien muy divertida, pudimos habernos divertido mucho, es una lástima que no hayas querido aceptar mi oferta, pero bueno, ya es tiempo de terminar con esto-dijo Necrosis preparando el golpe final-y mientras hablamos, tus amigos están siendo derrotados por mis tropas-señalo Necrosis y sus palabras no eran tan equivocadas, pese a estar transformados, los Rangers estaban perdiendo terreno contra el Undead World, debido a que ellos todavía tenían la ventaja del territorio-es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la victoria sea nuestra-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

-Te equivocas-dijo Sunset con seriedad, aunque estemos en desventaja total, aunque estemos en tu mundo, eso no significa nada para nosotros-decía, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar-los Power Rangers siempre han enfrentado situaciones difíciles y no hablo solo de nosotros, sino de cada generación Ranger que ha existido-.

Mientras hablaba, Sunset recordó cada batalla que libraron desde que comenzó su viaje como Rangers, incluso aquella ocasión donde con ayuda de los Rangers del Pasado y Futuro derrotaron a Darkonda, junto a su Alianza del Mal, incluso pudieron vencer a Necronomica.

-No importa cuán tensa o terrible sea la situación, nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, porque somos los Power Rangers, somos…-Sunset hizo una pausa y como si sus amigos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mentalmente-¡Los Guardianes de la vida!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=M8n2P8ldXGo)**

Cada Ranger podía sentir el espíritu de su respectivo Guardián y entonces comenzó su siguiente transformación-¡Modo Llamarada/Veneno/Celestial/Rugido/Depredador/Tinieblas!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, activando el Modo Guardián.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Necrosis sorprendida por lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro Sunset lanzándose al ataque y chocando su arma con la de Necrosis, al tiempo que comenzaban una última y decisiva batalla en el techo del palacio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, los Rangers se sintieron inspirados por las palabras de su líder, como si realmente la hubieran escuchado y comenzaron el contraataque contra sus oponentes, rápidamente, Kenneth invoco su lanza y ataco a los Zombis que lo rodeaban con la misma.

-¡Tomen esto! ¡Corte Venenoso!-invoco lanzando su golpe decisivo contra ellos, destruyéndolo con una gran habilidad y esta vez, los Zombis no se levantaron, señal de que realmente acababan de ser vencidos.

Starlight evadió los ataques de Sheer, quien lanzo un golpe con sus armas, más la Ranger Blanca los esquivo todos y dio un salto, dándole una poderosa patada en la cara, Sheer se estrelló contra una pared y cuando alzo la vista se quedó muda ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando finalmente pudo decir algo.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nadie puede vencernos en el Undead World! ¡Nosotros somos invencibles!-.

-¿Y quién decidió eso?-pregunto Starlight invocando su Arco y tensando su cuerda, apuntando a Sheer, que solo gruño.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Sunset tiene que ser mía! ¡No dejare que una fracasada me la quite!-bramo lanzando un golpe con su Shuriken, al tiempo que Starlight disparaba la flecha, esta viajo hasta Sheer y la atravesó en el abdomen, justo después de haber destruido la Shuriken, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos al sentir eso, al tiempo que caía de espaldas al suelo y explotaba, encontrándose con su final.

Odd fue el siguiente, él estaba peleando contra los Gremlins, los cuales lo tenían rodeado, mientras que él hacia girar sus Dagas en sus manos como si fueran revolver del viejo oeste, siempre sonriendo a través del casco.

-¿Así que creen que tienen ventaja sobre mí? ¡Pues vengan por sus pataditas!-invito de manera retadora y los Gremlins arremetieron contra él, entonces Odd lanzo el rugido de un poderoso León, provocando que los Gremlins se detuvieran de golpe al escuchar eso, fue cuando el rubio arremetió contra ellos, acabándolos sin problemas-¡Nadie se mete con el León! ¡Porque es el Rey de la Selva! ¡Todopoderoso! ¡Omnipotente!-gritaba Odd.

-Cállate Odd-regaño Kenneth.

-Bueno-dijo apenado.

Spike era el siguiente, el cual lidiaba con otros Gremlins, empleando el poder del Cocodrilo, se sumergió bajo la tierra y comenzó a emboscarlos a todos, tomándolos de manera desprevenida, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, terminaron hechos pedazos por todo el lugar.

-¡Ese es el poder del depredador prehistórico más antiguo de la Tierra!-declaro sonriendo-aunque quisiera poder explicarle a Applejack lo que le ocurrió a su sombrero-reconoció preocupado.

Finalmente, Aria estaba rodeada por varios Zombis, en ningún momento, la Ranger Negro hizo algún movimiento, siempre esperando a que sus oponentes iniciaran el ataque, mismo que no tardo en venir, cuando todos arremetieron contra ella, Aria suspiro y desenvainando su espada, los acabo a una velocidad impresionante.

-Patéticos-gruño con fastidio-andando, tenemos que ayudar a Sunset-indico Aria y los cuatro asintieron, dirigiéndose al techo del palacio, aunque Odd casi se cae por la ventana, por fortuna, Kenneth lo sujeto a tiempo.

-Buena suerte chicos-les deseo Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el techo, la batalla entre Sunset y Necrosis continuaba, esta vez, ambas estaban muy igualadas gracias al Modo Llamarada de la peli fuego, lo que significaba que debían encontrar un modo de desemparejar el tablero.

-¡No pareces entender que jamás podrás derrotarme! ¡Yo soy invencible!-declaro Necrosis.

-¡Tal vez, pero yo tengo algo que tu no!-expreso Sunset al tiempo que continuaba luchando contra la cruel Emperatriz.

-Oh ¿y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Necrosis más por inercia que por interés.

-¡Refuerzos!-respondió Sunset sonriendo de forma burlona a través del casco.

-¿Qué cosa?-antes de que Necrosis pudiera reaccionar, el resto de los Rangers hizo acto de aparición, atacándola y logrando que retrocediera.

Los seis Rangers se pusieron en guardia, listos para la batalla-¡Esto es lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí, por ese motivo las fuerzas del mal nunca nos vencerán, porque tu vez a todos tus aliados como juguetes y títeres a los que puedes desechar cuando se te dé la gana!-acuso Sunset.

-¡Nosotros somos más que un equipo!-comenzó Kenneth.

-¡Somos más que amigos!-continuo Starlight.

-¡Somos más que compañeros!-prosiguió Odd.

-¡Más que camaradas!-siguió Spike.

-¡Somos una familia y si, incluso yo lo reconozco!-admitió Aria sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Al escuchar eso, Necrosis solo se rio con burla y crueldad-¿Familia? ¿En serio creen que eso tiene la menor importancia? ¡Lo único que importa es el poder y el Undead World es una fuerza eterna, inmortal! ¡No existe nada que se compare a nuestro gran poder!-declaro riéndose cruelmente y disparando un rayo de energía sumamente poderoso, los Rangers lo recibieron directamente y desaparecieron en aquella cortina de humo.

Necrosis volvió a reírse al ver eso y se acercó a revisar el lugar-Excelente, este es el poder que nadie puede detener, es una lástima Sunset, si hubieras permanecido como mi muñeca no habrías terminado así, que patética fuiste-.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-.

-¿Qué?-.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

Sunset y sus amigos descendieron del cielo, atacando a Necrosis por sorpresa, lo que provoco que rodara por el techo, rápidamente, los seis Rangers comenzaron el contraataque, los primeros en hacerlo fueron Odd y Spike, atacando a la Emperatriz con sus habilidades especiales, el Rugido del León y el Giro de la Muerte.

Necrosis salió disparada por los aires, donde fue recibida por Kenneth y Starlight, ambos la golpearon con sus respectivas armas y cuando la Emperatriz toco el suelo de nuevo, Starlight le disparo varias flechas, al tiempo que Kenneth blandía su Lanza y atacaba con un golpe de la misma.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo sorprendida.

Sunset y Aria se pusieron en posición-¡Será mejor que lo creas, porque este es el poder que acabo con tu madre!-le recordó Sunset.

-¡El poder que protegerá a la Tierra!-agrego Aria.

-¡No…no lo aceptare…esta es no es mi derrota!-bramo lanzándose al ataque, siendo detenida por ambas primas, las cuales coordinaron sus ataques para darle varios golpes con sus espadas, cargándolas con fuego y dándole el que sería un golpe decisivo.

Necrosis rodo por el suelo y cuando se incorporó, los seis Rangers se colocaron en posición, comenzando a correr hacia ella-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron activando el ataque más poderoso del Modo Guardián, impactando contra Necrosis con mucha fuerza, el ataque fue devastador y Necrosis sufrió de varias explosiones, antes de que el techo se rompiera bajo sus pies y esta cayera.

Al ver eso, los Rangers rápidamente corrieron a revisar el hueco-¿Pueden verla?-pregunto Aria.

-Está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada-respondió Kenneth.

-¿Creen que esta vencida?-pregunto Starlight no muy segura de ello.

-Lo dudo mucho, ella es más poderosa que Necronomica, estoy segura de que aún está viva, si se le puede llamar a su estado así, pero debe encontrarse muy malherida-dedujo Sunset.

-¡Lo que significa que estamos ganando!-grito Odd.

-¡Es cierto, ya no tiene a más secuaces, creo que se podría decir que esta guerra está por terminar!-declaro Spike emocionado.

-No terminara hasta que cada miembro del Undead World sea destruido-señalo Aria y Sunset estuvo de acuerdo con su prima.

-Es cierto, hasta no estar seguros de que en serio la vencimos, lo mejor será estar alerta, por ahora volvamos con Twilight y los demás, tenemos que salir de este lugar, tal vez estemos resistiendo, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo más podremos hacerlo-indico Sunset-además, tenemos que encontrar un modo de devolver a los Zords a la normalidad-.

-Tú los hiciste piedra ¿no podrías devolverlos a su estado normal?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth le dio una patada-¿Ahora que hice?-pregunto confundido y molesto, Sunset suspiro, sintiendo culpa por el estado de los Zords, pero no era el momento para lamentaciones y desconocía en qué estado se encontraba Necrosis ahora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La Emperatriz se tambaleaba por los pasillos de su destruido palacio, al tiempo que se dirigía a cierto sitio especial, le costaba moverse debido a las heridas, pero todavía no estaba vencida y eso era algo que los Rangers debían saber.

-Esto aún no ha terminado-aseguro sonriendo, al quedar ante aquel lago maldito, avanzando lentamente y estirando su brazo, Necrosis se dispuso a sumergirse y a recibir el poder de los Infiernos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la guerra con el Undead World está llegando a su punto final, pero…"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **QUIERO DISCULPARME POR NO HABER RESPONDIDO A LOS COMENTARIOS EN DIAS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO MUCHAS HORAS EXTRA DE TRABAJO Y NO PORQUE QUIERA, SINO PORQUE ME LO PIDIERON…NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO VA A SEGUIR, ESPERO QUE MAÑANA SEA EL ULTIMO DIA, PERO AUN NO ME CONFIRMAN NADA**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Diane Noir, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Draizen, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Dark Emperor, Freedom Gundam 96, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Marco Sorairo, Joestar, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Mensajera de la Muerte

" _ **Tras una intensa y difícil batalla, finalmente consiguieron liberar a Sunset de las garras de Necrosis, comenzando la que sería la última batalla, gracias a que Sunset regreso, pudieron invocar el poder Ranger, enfrentándose a la Emperatriz del Undead World en un último encuentro o al menos, eso era lo que esperaban, si bien no fue tan sencillo, al final consiguieron poner contra las cuerdas a Necrosis, más sabiendo que era imposible derrotarla fácilmente en su territorio, Sunset opto por volver con sus demás amigos para intentar escapar de ese mundo antes de que el tiempo se les terminara, ignorando por completo lo que está a punto de suceder, ya que Necrosis no está totalmente vencida y se prepara para desatar su última carta"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 65 Mensajera de la Muerte**

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron los Rangers lanzándose al mismo tiempo contra Necrosis, convirtiéndose en los rayos de luz y uniéndose, el impacto fue total y Necrosis lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de caer por un hueco que se abrió bajo sus pies, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Los Rangers se asomaron para localizar cualquier señal de Necrosis, pero de la Emperatriz todavía no había señal alguna, no sabían si eso era bueno o malo, por lo que Sunset sugirió que regresaran con los demás para buscar un modo de escapar del Undead World y poder salvar a los Zords, los cuales seguían convertidos en piedra.

No podían saber que estaban muy lejos de terminar con la batalla final en contra de los No Muertos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Tambaleándose y sujetándose de donde pudiera, Necrosis finalmente llego hasta el lago del Undead World, al tiempo que recordaba una conversación que tuvo con su madre hace algunos años, antes de invadir la Tierra.

 **-Flashback-**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0r2tKsjE6xg)**

Necronomica llevo a su hija hasta la orilla de ese lago, al tiempo que le contaba la historia del mismo-Se dice que este lago fue creado con la sangre de la Gran Bestia del Mal, el señor de toda la maldad, nuestro amo y creador supremo-explicaba Necronomica-solo la Emperatriz del Undead World puede sumergirse en sus aguas y cuando lo hace, recibe los poderes del Infierno mismo, emergiendo como una fuerza invencible-.

-Increíble-dijo Reiji sorprendida por el relato de su madre.

-Cuando llegue mi momento, entonces tendré que usar el poder del lago para aplastar a todos mis enemigos, aunque hasta ahora no ha sido necesario, pero si llegara a suceder, quiero que recuerdes que el lago otorga un poder absoluto y que nadie podrá detenerte con el mismo, pero recuerda, mientras más de nuestros súbditos mueran en batalla o mejor dicho, sean destruidos, las aguas se volverán más oscuras y el poder que recibiremos será mucho mayor-.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Necrosis sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras-Ya es hora madre-dijo acercándose al lago lentamente, ya que sus heridas hacían que se moviera con mucha lentitud, finalmente, comenzó a entrar en el agua poco a poco.

Avanzo hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura y una vez que esta le llego sobre los hombros, se sumergió y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por aquellas energías oscuras, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de dolor, nunca se imaginó que el proceso fuera tan doloroso, pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir el enorme poder que estaba recibiendo, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse y una vez que estuvo lista, emergió del agua, lista para terminar con los Rangers de una vez por todas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En cuanto Sunset y los demás volvieron con sus amigos, rápidamente abandonaron el palacio y se dirigieron hacia el sitio por donde habían llegado, esperaban que una vez ahí pudieran encontrar un modo de salir del Undead World, pues ahora Segadora tampoco podía sacarlos, debido a su reciente traición a Necrosis.

-¡Espero que podamos salir de aquí antes de que terminemos convirtiéndonos en Zombis!-exclamo Spike preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí Spike!-le aseguro Twilight y Spike sonrió.

-¡Es bueno ver que estas volviendo a ser feliz!-señalo el Ranger Verde y Twilight sonrió.

-¡Esperen! ¿Alguien sabe hacia dónde vamos?-pregunto Starlight al notar que pese a que avanzaban, no parecían llegar a ningún lado.

-Se supone que llegamos por aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth sin comprender que estaba pasando, ya que nada de lo que veían alrededor parecía tener sentido.

-El Undead World está comenzando a sufrir un cambio drástico-señalo Segadora con seriedad-eso pasa cada vez que la líder aumenta su poder de manera abrupta-explico.

-¡Momento!-exclamo Kenneth-¿Estás diciendo que Necrosis se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes?-.

Isis también lo sospechaba, en su tiempo en el Undead World había escuchado sobre las historias de todo ese lugar, además del…-Oigan ¿acaso dejaron que Necrosis llegara hasta el lago?-pregunto preocupado.

Los Rangers se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la pregunta del chico-¿De qué lago hablas?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Ay…mierda-fue todo lo que Isis pudo decir, antes de que un rayo saliera de la nada, golpeándolos con fuerza y provocando que todos rodaran por el suelo, Twilight se lastimo un brazo debido a ello.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset corriendo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien…pero mi brazo…creo que me lo lastime-reconoció adolorida.

Fue entonces que Necrosis hizo acto de aparición, con su nueva apariencia, ahora parecía más un esqueleto que un ser humano, su rostro se vio recubierto por una máscara de color negro platino con los ojos rojos, su cabello se separó en forma de tentáculos, sus uñas se volvieron garras en forma de guadañas, tenía una cola y mantenía la boca abierta en una sonrisa siniestra, además de que su cuerpo se volvió muy similar al de un reptil de color negro con detalles rojizos.

-Ay canijo-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-¿Necrosis?-exclamo Aria.

La aludida se rio al escuchar eso-¿No pensaban irse sin despedirse, verdad?-pregunto con crueldad.

-¡Santa cachucha, se parece a la Reina de los Xenomorphos de las películas de Alíen!-exclamo Odd alarmado.

-¡No van a escapar de aquí tan fácilmente, es hora de que paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi madre, mi venganza ha llegado!-anuncio con maldad.

Los Rangers se pusieron en pie y aunque tanto Isis como Segadora querían unirse a la batalla, Sunset los detuvo-No intervengan en esto, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, es nuestra misión y nuestro deber-aseguro Sunset.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado, porque no creo que esta vez vaya a ser tan sencillo como antes-advirtió Segadora.

-Antes tampoco fue sencillo-corrigió Kenneth y los seis Rangers se prepararon para la batalla, por suerte, aún estaban transformados.

-¿Están listos para esto?-pregunto mirando a sus amigos.

-¡Hablan demasiado!-siseo Necrosis preparándose para la batalla.

-Muy bien amigos, es hora de terminar con el Undead World, para siempre-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-Mi transformación está completa, es inútil que se resistan a mí-advirtió Necrosis.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-grito Sunset y todos se lanzaron a la batalla decisiva contra la última guerrera del Undead World, Necrosis rápidamente les disparo un rayo para hacerlos retroceder.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0URNrbtWHLk)**

 **Vamos ya a luchar (¡Ya!)  
Siente ya el calor intenso (¡Tu poder!)  
Es una fuerza estelar, lo sé  
Es la luz de tu amor, es una fuerza divina (¡Lograrás!)  
¡Todo tu ser liberarás con fe!**

 **La lucha intensa está, es dinamita en explosión  
No hay ningún temor, esta es la vida de un campeón  
Siento la emoción, fuego en el corazón  
Tu voz en mi me dice que siempre ganaré**

 **Son los miedos que te quieren derrotar  
Las cadenas de las sombras vencerás**

 **Ya no hay que parar  
Una fuerza en mi aumenta (¡Tu poder!)  
Hay que elevar la voluntad, lo haré  
Ya no habrá soledad, somos una sola mente (¡Lograrás!)  
Al recordar tu identidad...**

 **¡Ah, sí es tu voluntad, SERÁ!**

 **La vida es muy hermosa si decides no sufrir  
Intenta olvidar tus odios y tus sueños al fin cumplir  
Es el destino que siempre nos quiere unir  
Una bella realidad tu sueño de volar será**

 **En la vida no hay razón para llorar  
Pensaré que siempre yo podré triunfar**

 **Ganador voy a ser, siento la pasión muy dentro (¡Tu poder!)  
Ya no hay nada que temer, lo sé  
Disfrutar la verdad es tener alma de niño (¡Lograrás!)  
¡Y tu inocencia contemplar!**

 **¡Ah, Guerrero Celestial, serás!**

 **En este gran mapa en blanco, y la tinta de nuestro amor...  
Escribiré la historia de este viaje que nos convertirá en héroes...  
Ahora escucha, es nuestro destino... ¡CON AMOR ÉSTE BELLO MUNDO PODER CAMBIAR!**

 **Vamos ya a luchar (¡Ya!)  
Siente ya el calor intenso (¡Tu poder!)  
Es una fuerza estelar, lo sé  
Es la luz de tu amor, es una fuerza divina (¡Lograrás!)  
¡Todo tu ser liberarás!**

 **¡Ah, sí es tu voluntad, será!**

Los Rangers rodearon a Necrosis, atacándola por todos los flancos, pero esta los detuvo con sus brazos, antes de lanzarlos por los aires con una explosión de energía, cada uno cayo en distintos lados, rápidamente, la Emperatriz arremetió contra Aria, dándole una patada y lanzándola por los aires, para luego lanzarse contra ella en un salto, dio un giro y la golpeo con su cola.

Aria cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, pero cuando se iba a levantar, Necrosis cayó sobre ella aplastándola, para después sujetarla y preparar un nuevo golpe, por fortuna, Starlight le disparo varias flechas, captando la atención de Necrosis.

-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!-advirtió, al tiempo que Kenneth, Odd y Spike atacaban a la Emperatriz.

Necrosis lanzo a Aria contra ellos, pero estos la sostuvieron a tiempo, Aria rápidamente se soltó y se arrodillo para recuperarse un poco, los tres chicos se lanzaron contra Necrosis al mismo tiempo, atacándola una vez más con sus armas, más la Emperatriz era capaz de lidiar con los ataques de sus enemigos sin ningún problema.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen?-pregunto con decepción, sujetando a Odd con su cola y arrojándolo contra una pared de rocas, para después golpear a Kenneth con su guadaña y embestir a Spike con su cabeza.

Los tres Rangers rodaron por el suelo, al tiempo que Sunset y Starlight corrían hacia ella para atacarla, Necrosis se pudo en guardia y las espero, una vez que estuvieron cerca, contraataco con sus brazos y sus garras, las dos chicas lo evadieron a tiempo y contraatacaron, Sunset lanzo un golpe con su espada y Starlight uno con su arco, más Necrosis las detuvo a ambas sin problemas.

Con un movimiento de sus manos las envió al suelo, antes de que se levantaran, sujeto a Starlight con su cola y alargo su lengua para sujetar a la peli fuego, levantándolas y electrocutándolas con un electroshock.

Ambas chicas gritaron de dolor ante eso, para después ser lanzadas por los aires también-¡Blaster Fuego!-grito Aria disparándole a Necrosis y dándole por la espalda-¡No permitiré que continúes con la labor de tu madre, yo voy a detenerte!-aseguro lanzándose al ataque.

Necrosis también arremetió contra la Ranger Negro y ambas chocaron con fuerza, comenzando una batalla por tomar el control, misma que Necrosis comenzó a ganar al empujar a Aria hacia atrás, la Ranger Negro intentaba resistir, pero al final, Necrosis logro estrellarla contra una pared y le disparo un rayo.

La cercanía provoco que la explosión fuera tan fuerte que lanzo a Aria por los aires y cuando cayó al suelo, se estrelló con tal fuerza que un cráter se formó a su alrededor, Necrosis se rio ante eso, cuando Kenneth apareció y salto sobre ella, sujetándola.

-¡Te tengo bruja!-grito tratando de sujetarse lo mejor que pudiera a Necrosis, quien se sacudió de manera violenta para quitarse de encima al Ranger Azul, al tiempo que Odd y Spike aparecían, sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Starlight ahora!-gritaron los chicos.

Starlight rodo por el suelo y disparo varias flechas, dándole directamente a Necrosis, pero esta resultó ilesa y disparo un rayo de su boca contra la Ranger Blanca, dándole de lleno y provocando que cayera de espaldas, usando su fuerza, estrello a Odd y a Spike, luego empleo su cola para enredarla en el cuello de Kenneth y soltarse, al arrojarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Sunset apareciendo y empleado su espada para atacarla, Necrosis se protegió con sus guadañas y ambas comenzaron a forcejar-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-aseguro la peli fuego.

-¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Soy más poderosa de lo que fue mi madre, ya que como verás, estoy venciéndolos y ni siquiera me he tenido que convertir en gigante!-le señalo Necrosis, arrojando los brazos de Sunset hacia arriba y luego dándole varios golpes con sus guadañas.

La peli fuego rodo por el suelo, al tiempo que sus amigos se colocaban a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Starlight.

-¡Es muy poderosa!-reconoció Sunset preocupada.

-¡Y aún no han visto nada de mi poder!-declaro Necrosis alzando sus manos y provocando que varias piedras se levantaran, girando alrededor de ella.

-Oh, oh, también tiene poderes psíquicos-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Necrosis lanzo las rocas contra los Rangers y estos trataron de esquivarlas, pero eventualmente fueron golpeadas por todas ellas, provocando que volvieran a caer-¡Chicos!-grito Twilight, más Segadora la detuvo.

-¡Si haces una idiotez te aseguro que va a hacer la última!-le advirtió Segadora con una mirada amenazante y no porque ella sería quien cumpliría eso, sino porque Necrosis se encargaría de que fuera la última.

-Nunca me imaginé que Necrosis obtendría ese poder-señalo Isis preocupado.

Necrosis se rio al ver a sus enemigos en el suelo, pero estos no tardaron en volver a levantarse-¡En serio…odio al Undead World con todas mis fuerzas!-gruño Aria.

-¡Tenemos que vencerla, somos la única esperanza de la Tierra y no podemos fallar!-grito Starlight con decisión.

-¡Y no lo haremos, jamás podrás vencernos Necrosis!-aseguro Sunset y los seis corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Máximo Poder!-invocaron transformándose en los destellos de luz y uniéndose.

-¡Tontos!-grito Necrosis deteniendo el ataque con sus manos y devolviéndolo contra los Rangers, dándoles directamente-¡Ese truco suyo ya no les servirá!-aseguro formando una bola de fuego oscura en sus manos y lanzándola también contra ellos.

La explosión arrojo a los Rangers por los aires, para luego caer nuevamente al suelo, mientras Necrosis se reía divertida-¡Oigan…así no es como esperaba que terminara esta misión!-señalo Odd sintiéndose muy lastimado por los ataques que recibían, al tiempo que pensaba en Aelita y le preocupaba su reacción si viera esto.

Necrosis se rio al ver a sus enemigos tendidos en el suelo, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellos lentamente-¡Este va a ser su final Rangers, después de que acabe con ustedes, seguirá su preciado mundo, lo destruiré todo, al igual que ustedes destruyeron a mi madre!-declaro Necrosis con odio y maldad.

-Bueno…tu madre no nos dio muchas opciones, si tomamos en cuenta de que casi nos liquida a nosotros también-gruño Aria con furia.

Necrosis solo volvió a reírse ante aquellas palabras, pero en ningún momento dejaba de avanzar-¡Hoy es el día en que finalmente cobrare mi venganza en contra de los Power Rangers y los No Muertos regirán eternamente!-.

Sunset se levantó y encaro a Necrosis-¡Eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá, no mientras yo siga con vida! ¡Batallador Activado!-invoco, adquiriendo su forma más poderosa-¡Modo Fénix Dragón! ¡Ustedes quédense aquí y recupérense, yo me encargare de ella!-indico la peli fuego.

-¡Ten cuidado, porque tú tampoco estas del todo bien!-le recordó Starlight, más eso no iba a detener a Sunset, que se puso en guardia.

Necrosis también se puso en guardia y se preparó para la contienda-¡Voy a acabar contigo, debiste haber aceptado tu destino y quedarte como mi nueva muñeca favorita, ahora morirás junto con el resto de tus amigos!-aseguro con maldad.

-¡Eso ocurrirá solo si yo lo permito!-declaro Sunset lanzándose al ataque y viceversa, ambas chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda de energía que lanzo a los demás Rangers hacia atrás.

-¡No de nuevo!-grito Kenneth al tiempo que caían en el suelo con fuerza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

La esfera del báculo de Dulcea comenzó a brillar con intensidad-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Myra acercándose a la mentora.

-Algo está pasando en el Undead World, una gran cantidad de energía está chocando contra otra igualmente poderosa-explico Dulcea sorprendida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

La esfera del árbol también comenzó a brillar con intensidad, captando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes corrieron a ver lo que ocurría-¿Qué establos está ocurriendo?-pregunto Applejack.

-¿Alguien sabe leer estas cosas?-pregunto Rainbow tratando de ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Yo sí! ¡Pero no como Pinkie Pie, sino como Misticisma la Maestra de las Artes Místicas!-declaro Pinkie Pie poniéndose un turbante y una capa, al tiempo que hacia sonidos de ecos que parecían venir de todos lados.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esas cosas?-pregunto Rarity.

-Del mismo lugar donde el profesor Discord siempre trae las suyas-respondió Pinkie Pie y el aludido puso una cara comprensiva.

-Ah sí, ese es un buen lugar y sumamente divertido-reconoció el maestro, al tiempo que ambos se pasaban los brazos por los hombros con expresiones soñadoras, dejando a todos los presentes con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Supongo que entre locos se entienden-dijo Luna encogiéndose en hombros y Celestia no pudo evitar reírse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

La batalla en el Undead World también estaba teniendo sus efectos en la ciudad, negras nubes cubrieron el cielo y varios rayos caían en distintas direcciones, entre la multitud se encontraban Leah, sus amigos y otros aliados de los Rangers, todos preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo, además de que el Megazord Gaia aún estaba convertido en piedra.

-¡Ay gordo! ¡Parece el fin del mundo!-exclamo Skull asustado.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos visto esto desde que los Power Rangers aparecieron?-pregunto Bulk y Skull no supo ni que responder, en definitiva su vida había sido de todo, menos aburrida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Undead World**

Sunset lanzo un puñetazo contra el abdomen de Necrosis, dándole directamente, pero la Emperatriz contraataco con un golpe de sus garras, provocando que la peli fuego retrocediera, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la malvada Necrosis empleo su lengua de nuevo para sujetarla y electrocutarla, pero…

-¡No soy tan tonta como para dejarme afectar por esto otra vez!-aseguro comenzando a girar y lanzándola contra el suelo, más Necrosis no tardo en levantarse de nuevo.

Necrosis lanzo varios rayos de su boca, mismos que Sunset esquivaba volando de un lado a otro, siempre evadiéndolos, aunque muchos estuvieron demasiado cerca de golpearla para su gusto.

-¿Cómo se sienten chicos?-pregunto Isis viendo a los otros Rangers.

-¿Quién dijo que ser un héroe era cosa sencilla?-se preguntó Spike adolorido.

-Si pensaban eso entonces son realmente unos tontos-gruño Aria disponiéndose a ir en ayuda de su prima, pero apenas dio un paso sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna.

-No estás en condiciones para ayudar a Sunset-dijo Twilight con tranquilidad y preocupación.

-Eso es algo que nunca me detuvo-señalo Aria-además, estos ataques no son nada para mí, he recibido golpes mucho peores y siempre…-Aria cayó al suelo debido a lo débiles que sentía sus piernas.

-Se nota-señalo Odd desde el fondo-lo bueno es que como estas cansada no tienes la fuerza suficiente para golpearme o patearme-agrego aliviado y fue cuando una piedra le pego en el estómago.

-Pero aun puedo lanzarte cosas-gruño Aria y devolvió la vista hacia la batalla.

Sunset se protegió con sus brazos del ataque de Necrosis, al tiempo que esta aterrizaba en pie-¡Parece que todo se resolverá entre nosotras dos, mi madre destruyo a la tuya y tú la destruiste a ella, así que al parecer ambas queremos vengarnos por ello!-señalo Necrosis.

-Te equivocas-dijo Sunset-no hago esto por venganza, lo hago porque es mi deber como Power Ranger, tengo que proteger la Tierra a cualquier costo, no permitiré que las fuerzas del mal triunfen, por ello tengo prohibido perder este encuentro ¡Soy Sunset Shimmer, pero también soy una chica que quiere tener una vida normal y feliz al lado de las personas que ama! ¡Soy la hija de Lantis y de Shen, así como de Celestia y de Discord!-.

-¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Esa es nuestra líder!-felicito Starlight contenta, ya que nunca se esperaron que reconociera a Discord como su padre.

Necrosis solo se rio con burla al escuchar eso-¡Peleas por el bien de otros, que patética eres! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Por preocuparte por los demás es que eres débil y por eso jamás podrás vencerme! ¡Soy más poderosa de lo que era mi madre y hoy el Undead World finalmente triunfara!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Sunset se volvió a poner en guardia y se preparó para continuar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Necrosis se ha transformado en una criatura aterradora y el encuentro final apenas está comenzando"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, EN SERIO, ME DISCULPO ENORMEMENTE, PERO EL MALDITO INTERNET SE CAYO Y NO SE RESTABLECIO SINO HASTA HACE POCO, EN SERIO LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO MAS DE LO QUE SE SUPONIA QUE IBA A TARDARME**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no exactamente, ya que su madre hizo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por eso me estoy tardando mucho para Drago, ya que "Hijas de la Noche" fue mi obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _si las quise poner, pero como mencione en el mensaje, he estado haciendo muchas horas extra…no he podido descansar del todo bien y apenas pude responder estos comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _Necrosis ha evolucionado, pero todavía no ha demostrado todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Franco, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Renacimiento

" _ **Tras pensar que habían vencido a Necrosis, esta regreso después de haberse sumergido en las aguas del Lago del Inframundo, al igual que lo hizo su madre, transformándose en una bestia de un poder abrumador, con el cual ataco a los Rangers, quienes pelearon con valor, sin embargo, Necrosis ha demostrado ser muy superior, incluso al poder que su madre había obtenido, venciéndolos a todos con suma facilidad, por lo que Sunset decidió enfrentarla sola, pasando al Modo Fénix Dragón, dando comienzo a una nueva batalla, la última que decidirá el destino del mundo entero, ambas están demasiado igualadas, pero aún se desconoce cuál es el alcance del poder de Necrosis ahora que se ha transformado en esa aterradora bestia infernal"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 66 Renacimiento**

 **Undead World**

La pelea mortal entre Sunset y Necrosis continuaba, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida en esa batalla, estaban demasiado parejas y los demás Rangers aún no estaban del todo recuperado tras la golpiza que recibieron de parte de la nueva y más terrible Necrosis.

-¡No es justo! ¡No podemos hacer nada más que ver!-gruño Odd sintiéndose inútil.

-¡Tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno para poder ayudarla, ya que no creo que Sunset sea capaz de vencerla sola!-señalo Kenneth preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

Sunset lanzo una patada, dándole en el rostro a Necrosis, que retrocedió y disparo un rayo de su boca, dándole directamente a la Ranger Roja y estrellándola contra el suelo, más esta no tardo en levantarse, aunque se sentía algo adolorida por los ataques que acababa de recibir.

-Tu Batallador te habrá hecho una rival poderosa en tu mundo, pero aquí yo tengo la ventaja total y este es el momento de mi victoria, no podrás vencerme, por más que trates de hacerlo-se burló Necrosis con crueldad.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no vaya a intentarlo, después de todo, soy la Ranger Roja y mi deber es proteger a la Tierra, no solo porque soy una Shimmer, sino también porque ese es mi hogar y no dejare que lo destruyas-aseguro Sunset.

-Déjame decirte que tu madre le dijo lo mismo a la mía cuando la destruyeron-se burló Necrosis, cuando de pronto, sintió algo golpeándola por la espalda-¿Qué?-.

Las responsables fueron Starlight y Aria, quienes usaron sus armas para atacar a Necrosis por sorpresa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kenneth, Odd y Spike también atacaron a la Emperatriz sorpresivamente, dándole varios golpes con sus armas y provocando que retrocediera, al tiempo que Sunset observaba eso sin comprender.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Se supone que deben recuperarse por la batalla que han tenido!-los regaño.

-¡No íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión a ti nada más!-declaro Aria sonriendo a través del casco.

-¡Somos un equipo y más importante aún, somos tus amigos, Sunset, por ese motivo no te vamos a abandonar!-aseguro Starlight.

-¡Nunca lo haremos, porque somos amigos hasta el fin!-aseguro Kenneth sonriéndole también.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ybqWo0arxXc)**

Sunset miro como sus amigos se preparaban para continuar con la batalla a pesar de sus heridas y de no estar del todo bien, estaban listos a continuar con la última pelea en contra del Undead World.

-¡No importa lo que nos digas, nos quedaremos a tu lado y pelearemos hasta el final!-aseguro Spike sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto, tu nunca nos abandonaste ni nos diste la espalda como lo hicieron Twilight y sus amigas contigo, por eso…!-Odd recibió una patada en el trasero-¿ahora que hice?-pregunto confundido.

-En serio tienes que aprender a pensar lo que dices-regaño Kenneth, más Sunset no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comportamiento, porque era cierto, todos ellos eran sus amigos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=PE2Xh4oCQZk)**

La peli fuego recordó como su vida cambio de forma drástica desde que llego a la ciudad, en serio, la vida había sido muy generosa con ella luego de haberla hundido hasta el fondo, comenzó a pensar que era cierto lo que decían; Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca.

Necrosis se rio al escuchar eso-¿Amistad? ¡Todo eso no sirve de nada, en especial tratándose de los humanos, quienes siempre se traicionan y se lastiman entre ellos en su búsqueda de poder, para los humanos, la amistad no es más que una patética excusa para ocultar lo solos que en verdad están!-.

-¿Qué puede saber alguien como tú de la amistad, de la lealtad y el compañerismo? ¡Usaste y destruiste a tus propios aliados solo para poder llegar a mí!-acuso Sunset.

-¡Parece que no has entendido nada, así es como son las cosas, no necesitas de amigos, lo único que necesitas es poder y ahora te lo demostrare!-sentencio lanzándoles un rayo, mismo que lo Rangers lograron esquivar, para lanzarse corriendo en contra de Necrosis.

Los tres chicos rodearon a Necrosis, quien los ataco con sus poderosas extremidades, dándoles a todos directamente, pero entonces, Odd sujeto una pierna de Necrosis, al tiempo que Spike sujetaba la otra, mientras que Kenneth la sujetaba del cuello por la espalda, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-¿Qué esperan conseguir con esto?-se burló la Emperatriz, pero entonces, Aria y Starlight aparecieron, sujetándola de los brazos-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sunset ahora!-grito Aria con fuerza y la peli fuego asintió, al tiempo que cargaba sus ataques.

-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su primer ataque, dándole directamente a la Emperatriz, para luego preparar su golpe más poderoso-¡Destello de Fuego Solar!-.

Esta vez, los Rangers tuvieron que soltar a Necrosis, quien recibió el ataque directamente y este fue tan fuerte que no solo la lanzo por los aires, sino que además quebró la pared dimensional que separaba su mundo de la Tierra, abriendo un portal por el cual los Rangers podrían salir.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Andando!-grito Sunset corriendo a sujetar a Twilight, mientras los demás ayudaban a Isis y a Segadora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Dulcea abrió mucho los ojos al sentir aquella energía-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Myra mirando a la mentora de los Rangers con extrañeza por su comportamiento.

-Los Rangers han vuelto-revelo con seriedad, Myra no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio, pero entonces se percató del tono con que Dulcea dijo aquello-pero… ¿Por qué no suenas contenta ni aliviada ante eso?-.

-Porque no volvieron solos-explico-siento una gran cantidad de energía maligna que vino con ellos-.

-¿Energía maligna?-pregunto Myra comenzando a preocuparse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Los Rangers reaparecieron en la ciudad, justo al lado de su Megazord Gaia, aunque no estaban seguros de sí fue suerte o si el destino intervino para ello-¿A quién le importa? ¡Finalmente salimos de ese horrible lugar!-grito Odd aliviado y contento de poder estar en casa.

-Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo al 100% contigo Odd-reconoció Kenneth también contento de poder estar en casa una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Pinkie Pie estaba realizando algunos movimientos con sus manos, al tiempo que decía palabras sin sentido, hecho que dejaba extrañadas a sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas parecía querer interferir en ello, después de todo, se trataba de su amiga peli rosa, así que no veían razón para hacerlo.

-Bueno, no sé qué es lo que Pinkie Pie está haciendo, pero creo que deberíamos…-.

-¡Termine!-grito Pinkie Pie y para asombro de todas, la esfera mostro la imagen de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo hiciste…?-Rarity se había quedado sin habla al ver que todo lo que Pinkie hizo realmente funcionaba.

-Una hechicera nunca revela sus secretos-dijo Pinkie Pie con mucho orgullo.

-¡Miren, son Spike y los demás!-señalo Applejack, al tiempo que la imagen de su novio aparecía.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Rainbow viendo a Sunset sana y salva, hecho que provoco una sonrisa de alivio en los tres adultos presentes, al tiempo que Celestia derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su hija estaba a salvo-y parece que Twilight está con ellos-.

-Debió haber ido también al Undead World-dedujo Pinkie Pie con actitud pensativa.

-Si hizo eso fue realmente muy irresponsable-señalo Rarity con desaprobación.

-Luz…-murmuro Fluttershy al ver a Segadora junto con los demás y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

A pesar de estar de nuevo en su mundo, los Rangers se mantenían en guardia en todo momento, solo por si acaso, ya que todavía no había señal alguna de su enemiga, no podían estar seguros de que realmente la habían derrotado, pero por más que buscaban, no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Tal vez el ataque la destruyo por completo-sugirió Spike.

-No lo creo, los líderes del Undead World nunca son fáciles de vencer, en especial después de haber sufrido una transformación como esa-señalo Aria con fastidio.

-Ni que lo digas ¡Miren!-grito Odd señalando al frente, donde Necrosis reapareció, solo que esta vez, su cuerpo se había transformado de nuevo, ahora le surgieron un par de alas y se había incorporado de manera que parecía más humana, aunque seguía manteniendo un aspecto demoniaco.

-Tontos Rangers ¿realmente pensaron que podrían vencerme con algo como eso?-pregunto Necrosis con burla.

-Bueno…yo realmente tenía la esperanza de que así fuera-reconoció Kenneth.

La Emperatriz solo se rio al escuchar eso, definitivamente los humanos podían llegar a ser sumamente divertidos, pero el tiempo de los juegos se estaba acabando-Ya es hora de que sientan el verdadero poder de la Emperatriz del Undead World-sentencio al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos y cargaba una bola de fuego de color negro sobre ella, lanzándola contra los Rangers.

Sunset actuó e invoco una barrera, pero esta fue destruida por el ataque de la nueva Emperatriz, provocando que rodara por el suelo-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Necrosis se rio al escuchar el grito de preocupación de Twilight-¡Veo que al final realmente quieres estar con ella, que pena que te hayas dado cuenta demasiado tarde, porque hoy es el día en que finalmente conocerán su ruina!-sentencio Necrosis.

-¡Sigue soñando!-grito Aria, al tiempo que ella y los demás corrían hacia Necrosis.

-¡Que fastidiosos son!-abriendo sus alas, genero un par de orbes de energía y las disparo contra ellos, dándoles directamente y provocando que cayeran al suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Esto ya está comenzando a volverse ridículo!-gruño Kenneth.

La Emperatriz avanzo y con cada paso que daba, su cuerpo sufría un cambio, sus hombros se volvieron puntiagudos, le empezaron a salir un par de cuernos en los costados de la cabeza y la punta de su cola se convirtió en un aguijón, además de estar envuelta en una neblina oscura que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5nRM15QUaOM)**

Una vez que quedo frente a los Rangers y más cerca de ellos, su rostro cambio a uno más serio, así como también sus pies se volvieron un tipo de zapatos o mejor dicho, botas con tacón algo y en punta, su cabello se mantuvo largo, llegándole hasta el suelo.

-Creyeron que al sacarme del Undead World me debilitarían, pero se equivocaron, he absorbido suficiente energía de mi reino, para que así pueda desatarla en su querida Tierra-explico Necrosis.

-No me gusta cómo va este giro-dijo Spike preocupado.

-Ahora les mostrare como voy a castigar a este mundo repugnante y todos pagaran por la aniquilación de mi madre-.

-¡Eso será solo si nosotros te lo permitimos!-grito Sunset levantándose y Necrosis se rio.

-¡Ya deberías entenderlo, no pueden vencerme!-nuevamente, la Emperatriz disparo varios rayos, que golpearon a los Rangers-ahora mis leales soldados ¡Reúnan sus energías y dénmelas a mí!-ordeno, al tiempo que los Zombis y Gremlins que quedaban en la Tierra, comenzaron a desintegrarse, entregándoles sus poderes a su ama y señora.

Una vez que la energía comenzó a ser absorbida por su cuerpo, Necrosis comenzó a aumentar sus tamaño de manera colosal, preocupando todavía más a los Rangers, en especial porque mientras creía, su cuerpo iba transformándose cada vez más y más, obteniendo una forma más humana, pero también demoniaca, con una armadura en su pecho, cintura y antebrazos, además de un cristal con la forma de un cráneo que se formó en frente, obteniendo una espada de un filo sumamente peligroso, con el mango hecho únicamente con cráneos y esqueletos.

Al ver aquella inmensa figura aparecer, los habitantes de la ciudad gritaron espantados-¡Humanos! ¡Yo soy la Emperatriz Necrosis! ¡Este mundo ya no es más suyo, hoy la era de los humanos se termina y la de los No Muertos comienza! ¡No importa donde vayan, no importa donde se escondan, nunca podrán escapar de mí!-anuncio al tiempo que alzaba su espada y convocaba unas nubes negras que cubrieron todo el lugar, al tiempo que se comenzaban a expandir-¡Mi poder cubrirá todo el planeta, llenándolo con muerte y desesperación, por fin, hoy es el día en que todos los sueños de mi madre y de mis antecesoras se cumplirá, los Power Rangers no los salvaran, ya lo intentaron y fallaron miserablemente!-.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-grito Sunset apareciendo de nuevo, lista para el combate.

Al ver a la Ranger Roja, la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada, si la Ranger Roja estaba de nuevo con sus amigos, entonces las esperanzas volvían a renacer en ellos-Jamás aprenderás-gruño Necrosis con aburrimiento.

-¡No dejare que hagas tu voluntad! ¡Mi deber es detenerte a cualquier costo!-aseguro Sunset comenzando a dispararle varias bolas de fuego, mismas que ni siquiera rasgaban el rostro de Necrosis.

-¡Patético!-con un movimiento de su mano, Necrosis golpeo a Sunset y la estrello contra un edificio, al tiempo que los demás Rangers atacaban como podían a la gigantesca Emperatriz, algo que no estaba resultando nada bien, sus ataques ni siquiera le hacían ni cosquillas-¡Por favor, seis hormigas jamás podrán vencer a un dinosaurio como yo!-declaro levantando su pie y preparándose para aplastarlos, por fortuna, se quitaron a tiempo.

-¡La vi demasiado cerca!-grito Odd aliviado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos ganarle en esta forma!-gruño Spike preocupado.

-¡Pero sin los Zords no tenemos más opciones que atacarla de este modo!-señalo Aria.

-¡Olvidan que yo si tengo un Zord!-intervino Segadora-¡Wolborg!-invoco y su poderoso Zord hizo acto de aparición, listo para entrar en combate.

Wolborg lanzo un rugido y de un salto, mordió a Necrosis en un brazo con mucha fuerza-¡Perro estúpido!-bramo lanzándolo contra el suelo con un fuerte movimiento-¡Tu Zord no es nada para mí!-declaro disparándole un rayo de energía y golpeándolo con fuerza en el hocico.

-¡Wolborg!-grito Segadora al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Necrosis avanzo lentamente hacia el Zord con una clara intención de destruirlo.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera ejecutar su venganza en contra de Wolborg, Aether hizo acto de aparición, listo para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera en esta batalla, tomando por sorpresa a Necrosis y a Segadora.

-¿Qué?-exclamo cuando vio aparecer a Myra acompañada por Dulcea.

-¡Luz!-grito contenta de ver a su antigua amiga-¡Que gusto me da verte de nuestro lado!-.

-¡Solo lo hice por Fluttershy, así que no te sientas la gran cosa!-gruño Segadora desviando la mirada sonrojada y Myra sonrió, definitivamente Fluttershy era la razón principal por la que ambas siempre querían mejorar.

Necrosis dio un paso al frente, preparándose para continuar la batalla, cuando otro Zord hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como Blast Hunter-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-declaro Thomas al tiempo que los otros Zords también aparecían.

Kalen en Eraser Venom, Sean en Wind Falcon, Ciara en Saphir Infinity, Leonard en Palladion, Altaira en Arisen, Kaito en Arcelion, y Nexus en GX3, todos dispuestos a darle pelea a la diabólica Necrosis, que solo se rio al ver aparecer a todos los Zords y sus enemigos.

-¡Vaya, este sí que es un show de robots, realmente esperaba que me dieran algo más impresionante o de que preocuparme, pero me temo que ese no será el caso!-.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-grito Myra y todos los Zords atacaron al mismo tiempo con rayos de energía, mismos que Necrosis detuvo con su mano derecha, para luego devolvérselos con mucha fuerza a los aliados de los Rangers.

Al ver esto, los Rangers se preocuparon-¡Necesitan ayuda!-grito Sunset preocupada.

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Sin los Zords no tenemos forma de ayudarlos!-declaro Kenneth preocupado por la misma situación.

-¡Rangers!-la voz de Dulcea captó la atención de los chicos, al tiempo que esta corría hacia ellos-¡Aunque todos ellos luchen contra Necrosis no podrán vencerla, necesitan la ayuda de los Guardianes, solo así podrían tener una oportunidad!-.

-¿Dónde están nuestros demás aliados? ¡Tal vez si todos atacamos juntos…!-sugirió Starlight.

-¡Ellos están peleando por todo el planeta, Necrosis no solo reunió la energía de todos sus súbditos, sino que también incremento el número de sus soldados, incluso Leah y su equipo están en la ciudad luchando contra ellos en estos momentos!-.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!-declaro Isis dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la ciudad, Spike quiso detenerlo, pero Aria le dijo que era lo mejor, ya que ellos tenían que realizar su propio deber.

-Muy bien ¿y cómo los ayudaremos? ¡Los Zords siguen convertidos en piedra!-señalo Odd ante aquella terrible verdad.

-¡Ustedes tienen el poder para restaurarlos!-señalo Dulcea-¡No olviden que fue la versión demoniaca de Sunset la que los convirtió en piedra y aunque ella era poderosa, ahora que están los seis, será más sencillo para todos invocar sus poderes y liberarlos de ese estado!-.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Sunset mirando a su mentora.

-No necesitan la respuesta de ello, porque ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer-dijo Dulcea sonriéndoles con confianza.

-¿Por qué los mentores nunca dan respuestas directas y claras?-pregunto Odd algo fastidiado, ganándose una mirada seria de Dulcea-lo siento-se disculpó agachando la mirada.

Sunset se quedó pensando en las palabras de Dulcea, ella conoció a Zordon y por tanto, algo de lo que le enseño debía ser la respuesta que necesitaban, pero no lograba dar con ella, entonces recordó cuando los Rangers Veteranos los ayudaron en la batalla con Darkonda, estaban en desventaja, pero les dieron sus poderes para poder obtener un nuevo nivel que les ayudo a vencer al maligno cazarecompenzas, esa era la respuesta.

-¡Dulcea tiene razón, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, no olviden porque hemos conseguido salir victoriosos en cada batalla, sin importar que tan poderoso fuera el enemigo, nosotros seguimos peleando hasta el final, incluso logramos vencer a Necronomica!-recordó Sunset.

-¡Es cierto y lo hicimos porque confiamos en nosotros mismos, creímos en cada uno de nosotros y luchamos hasta el final!-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Aun cuando los enemigos eran terribles y en ocasiones crueles, nunca dejamos de pelear, a pesar de que perdimos amigos en el proceso!-Starlight recordó a Big Daddy.

-¡Nunca supimos del todo como superar a los enemigos que nos enfrentaban, pero eso no nos detuvo!-animo Odd contento.

-¡Si, aun cuando los enemigos también eran amigos nuestros, incluso familiares, eso no nos detuvo!-Spike miro a su hermana y esta sonrió.

Aria guardo silencio y suspiro-Yo solo he conocido la guerra, la batalla y la pérdida, pero admito que desde que los conocí a todos ustedes…algo en mí cambio…realmente no puedo explicarlo, fue algo…que no había experimentado desde Sonata…llegue a tomarles afecto a todos…incluso al idiota-gruño Aria.

-Oye no le digas así, Spike es todo menos idiota-defendió Odd.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tranquilo amigo, que tu buen compañero Odd siempre estará para defenderte-aseguro Odd, esta vez, los Rangers se rieron, mientras que Necrosis seguía atacando a los Zords de sus aliados, derribándolos a todos sin muchos problemas, a pesar de que ellos la superaban en número, Necrosis era muy superior a todos ellos.

-No importa lo que pase, nosotros somos los Power Rangers y tenemos que seguir luchando-dijo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos-dijo Kenneth.

-No olvidaremos el sacrificio de amigos queridos-señalo Starlight.

-No nos rendiremos-agrego Odd.

-Ni desistiremos-continuo Spike.

-Seguiremos luchando hasta el final-finalizo Aria.

Sunset abrió sus ojos a través del casco-Concluiremos con nuestra batalla, así como muchos otros Rangers lo hicieron antes que nosotros-fue cuando los cuerpos de todos brillaron.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Necrosis al ver lo que pasaba.

 **(** **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc)**

-¡Guardián Dragón! ¡Fénix Celestial! ¡Titán Dragón Guardián!-invoco Sunset lanzando un grito.

-¡Guardián Serpiente! ¡Titán Serpiente Guardián!-invoco Kenneth.

-¡Guardián Hada! ¡Titán Hada Guardián!-invoco Starlight.

-¡Guardián León! ¡Titán León Guardián!-invoco Odd.

-¡Guardián Cocodrilo! ¡Titán Cocodrilo Guardián!-invoco Spike.

-¡Guardián Dragón Espectral! ¡Titán Dragón Espectral!-invoco Aria.

Los ojos del Megazord Gaia brillaron y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Necrosis retrocediendo un poco al ver lo que pasaba, al tiempo que los seis Rangers levitaban en círculo, así mismo, Gaia se levantó y su cuerpo de piedra comenzó a agrietarse, al tiempo que los Rangers ingresaban al mismo.

Finalmente, la piedra se rompió y Gaia volvió a la vida-¡Megazord Gaia Activado!-invocaron los Rangers al tiempo que encaraban a Necrosis.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Dulcea contenta, mientras los ojos de Necrosis resplandecían con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El Megazord Gaia ha resucitado, el enfrentamiento final con Necrosis está por comenzar ¿Quién vencerá? ¿La Vida o la Muerte?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PRONTO CERRARE EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA DE "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA", SOLO LOS PONGO SOBREAVISO, YA QUE TAMBIEN DEBO PENSAR EN LOS DATOS PARA LOS OC, MISMOS QUE EMPEZARE EN CUANTO COMIENCE "CASOS DE PESADILLA"**

 **SI YA ENTREGARON TEMAS HAGAN CASO OMISO A ESTE MENSAJE**

 **Zeus:** _no es tarea fácil, en especial porque tiene que ser algo que supere a "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias, he estado demasiado alterado por todo el tiempo extra que he hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no es una tarea fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso espero, ya que no quiero que quede como las últimas generaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y sigue poniéndose intensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _los Zords han vuelto a nacer, pero la batalla sigue estando lejos de terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _bueno, el combate final ha pasado a las formas de titanes, es hora de ver cómo termina todo esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Iron Mario, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Guardian Maximo

" _ **Finalmente, Necrosis ha demostrado su verdadero poder, convirtiéndose en un demonio increíblemente poderoso, por lo que los Rangers recibieron ayuda de sus aliados, pero el poder de la Emperatriz era sumamente grande y los está venciendo a todos uno por uno, sin sus Zords, los Rangers no sabían que hacer, pero por fortuna, Dulcea les dijo que ellos podían recuperar el poder de sus Guardianes, solo debían recordar que nunca tuvieron la respuesta a la batalla en contra de todos los enemigos que enfrentaron, eso los motivo a poder liberar de nuevo a sus poderosos Guardianes, devolviéndole la vida al Megazord Gaia, ahora los Rangers están a punto de hacerle frente a la última de sus enemigas y decidir el final de esta guerra"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 67**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 67 Guardián Máximo**

El poder de los Rangers logro restaurar a los Guardianes, devolviéndoles la vida y convirtiéndolos en el Megazord Gaia, quien encaro a Necrosis, listo para terminar con la batalla de una vez por todas, la Emperatriz tenía en sus garras a Eraser Venom, lanzándolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

-Entonces ¿han recuperado a sus Zords? Realmente no parecen entender en qué situación se encuentran, pero si tanto desean que los envié al infierno a todos, con mucho gusto los complaceré-aseguro Necrosis con maldad.

-¡Sigue soñando!-declaro Sunset, al tiempo que Gaia daba un salto y atacaba con una ráfaga de patadas a Necrosis, quien las resistió todas sin problemas.

-¡Parece que aún no entienden cuál es su lugar!-declaro abriendo sus alas y lanzándose a gran velocidad contra el Megazord, embistiéndolo con mucha fuerza y provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia.

Gaia retrocedió, pero logro mantenerse en pie, más Necrosis enredo su cola en el cuello del Megazord y lo levanto con facilidad, comenzando a estrellarlo contra el suelo de manera constante, antes de acercarlo hasta su rostro.

-¡Como dije antes, les habría resultado mejor aceptar su destino sin rebelarse, pero son obstinados, aunque reconozco que han peleado con valor, eso es algo que no se ve con frecuencia!-reconoció dándoles un golpe con su espada y lanzando al Megazord contra el suelo.

Sosteniéndose como pudieron, los Rangers lograron evitar que el daño fuera mayor-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, aun con Gaia devuelta no podemos hacerle ningún daño!-gruño Kenneth molesto.

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos, no sabiendo todo lo que está en juego!-recordó Starlight.

-¡Nadie quiere rendirse, pero necesitamos un cambio de estrategia!-señalo Spike preocupado.

-¡Yo tengo una idea!-grito Odd alzando la mano.

-¡Si incluye las palabras "ataque del felino rabioso" puedes olvidarlo!-declaro Kenneth y Odd agacho la cabeza con pesar.

-¡Yo tengo un plan y es atacar hasta que se rinda!-gruño Aria, al tiempo que Gaia volvía a levantarse, preparándose para continuar con aquella batalla decisiva.

-¡Sin que son unos tontos, pero como gusten, realmente quiero hacerlos sufrir mucho, ya que no creo que sea suficiente con destruirlos para vengar a mi madre!-reconoció Necrosis.

Gaia se lanzó a la batalla de nuevo, esta vez invocando sus espadas y atacando con las mismas, Necrosis bloqueo el golpe con su propia espada y ambos titanes comenzaron una contienda en la cual usaban todo el poder que tenían, era el último enfrentamiento entre la vida y la muerte.

Dulcea observaba lo que pasaba con mucha angustia, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo alarmada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Twilight confundida por la actitud de la mentora de los Rangers.

-¡Aunque el Megazord Gaia ha recuperado todo su poder, no es rival para el poder que Necrosis obtuvo, esa es la razón por la que permitió que sus Generales fueran destruidos, quería que el lago del Undead World se cargara lo suficiente con energía maligna y parece que su plan ha resultado, su poder va más allá de lo que había imaginado, ahora es más poderosa de lo que era su madre!-explico Dulcea.

Twilight quedo aterrada al escuchar eso y fue cuando algo llamo su atención, sin poder evitarlo, lanzo un grito de miedo y cuando Dulcea volteo vio la razón, más Zombis hicieron acto de aparición, lanzándose contra ellas, Dulcea rápidamente coloco a Twilight detrás de ella y se dispuso a pelear contra la horda de Muertos Vivientes, pero…

Un lazo salió de la nada y sujeto a uno de los Zombis, provocando que cayera al suelo-¡No lo creo cuatrero sin vida!-declaro Applejack.

-¿Applejack?-exclamo Twilight confundida por la repentina aparición de su amiga.

-¡Y no vengo sola!-señalo la vaquera, al tiempo que el resto de las chicas, así como los tres adultos también aparecían, aunque Fluttershy temblaba mucho de miedo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto Dulcea sorprendida y preocupada por la aparición de ellos-¡No deben estar aquí, vuelvan al Árbol de la Vida!-.

-Lo siento, pero no haremos eso, menos cuando nuestro solecito está peleando junto con sus amigos en contra de la causante de todo esto-dijo Discord.

-Sunset es mi hija, tal vez no la haya llevado en mi vientre por nueve meses, tal vez no estuve cuando más me necesito, pero no voy a volver a abandonarla, ya no más-aseguro Celestia.

-¡Ninguna de nosotras la abandonara de nuevo!-grito Rainbow, que estaba usando un casco y patines, así como también tenía un bate en su mano-¡Al ataque!-.

Lanzándose contra los Zombis, comenzó a darles varios golpes en la cabeza para destruirlos, pronto, el resto de las chicas, incluyendo a Rarity, se lanzaron al ataque, quedando Fluttershy atrás y ocultándose temerosa.

-Esto es demasiado intenso para mí-reconoció con miedo, cuando unas siluetas aparecieron detrás de ella, al voltear se topó con un total de seis Zombis, los cuales la miraban de manera agresiva.

Gritando de miedo, Fluttershy solo pudo echarse al suelo, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza como modo de protección, temblando de miedo, los Zombis estuvieron a punto de atacarla, cuando de la nada…

-¡Aléjense de ella!-grito Segadora apareciendo junto con Myra.

Ambas acabaron con los Zombis con mucha facilidad, Fluttershy aún no se atrevía a mirar y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue la cabeza decapitada de un Zombi, que le devolvió la mirada, provocando que gritara de miedo y saltara por el mismo.

-¡Tranquila Fluttershy, ya estas a salvo!-le aseguro Myra tomándola en sus brazos para calmarla.

-L…lo siento…esto es demasiado aterrador para mí-explico temblando de miedo.

-Siempre fuiste así-señalo Segadora-y aun así vienes aquí, sabiendo que este es quizás el momento más aterrador de tu…-.

-¡Luz!-grito Fluttershy saltando sobre ella y abrazándola con fuerza, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo, mientras que Myra se reía divertida-¡Que gusto me da verte, en serio, me siento muy feliz de verte otra vez!-gritaba llorando de felicidad, dejando a Segadora entre feliz e incómoda.

-Si…a mí también me da gusto verte…pero no creo que sea el momento para…esto…-dijo Segadora sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

-Cinco minutos más-pidió Fluttershy sonriendo contenta de poder estar con una de sus mejores amigas otra vez, dejando a Myra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un temblor arruino el momento, aunque no fue del todo un temblor, ya que Gaia continuaba en su batalla contra Necrosis, la Emperatriz estaba comenzando a dominar a su oponente, dándole varias patadas en el abdomen y provocando que este retrocediera, para después darle un golpe con su espada.

Gaia cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza, pero no tardo en levantarse para continuar con el enfrentamiento en contra de la maligna Necrosis-¡Si alguien tiene un buen plan en mente, creo que es momento de compartirlo!-declaro Kenneth.

-¡Yo tengo uno!-intervino Necrosis-¿Qué les parece algo como esto?-con una ráfaga de su espada, Necrosis golpeo con furia al Megazord, provocando que este cayera al suelo violentamente.

Necrosis se rio ante eso, mientras los Rangers hacían todo lo posible por recuperarse del tremendo golpe que recibieron-¡Esto no está saliendo nada bien, si continuamos así no tardaremos mucho en ser destruidos!-exclamo Aria con furia.

-¡No!-grito Sunset-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos, tenemos que continuar peleando, debe haber una forma de poder cambiar la balanza y sé que la encontraremos, después de todo, siempre la encontramos!-aseguro la peli fuego y sus amigos asintieron, definitivamente su líder sabia como inspirarlos.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad, el Megazord Gaia se dispuso a continuar con la lucha en contra de Necrosis, quien comenzó a aplaudir de manera pausada, como si se estuviera burlando de sus oponentes.

-¡Estoy impresionada, a pesar de estar en un gran problema y de saber que no tienen oportunidad alguna de vencerme, quieren seguir peleando, eso es algo digno de admirarse, pero también es una demostración clara de que no tienen idea de a que se enfrentan, yo soy la Emperatriz del Undead World, la última enemiga que enfrentaran, porque esta será su batalla final, por fin podré ejecutar mi venganza y sin ustedes en medio, nadie podrá detenerme!-declaro lanzándose contra Gaia, al tiempo que giraba a gran velocidad.

Como un tornado, Necrosis ataco a Gaia repetidamente en varias partes de su cuerpo, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con violencia, por fortuna, la armadura del Megazord era capaz de resistir, pero los Rangers no sabían hasta donde podía llegar el límite de su resistencia, si esto continuaba así, sería cuestión de tiempo para que su derrota se volviera una terrible realidad y eso era algo que Necrosis sabia a la perfección.

Deteniéndose un momento, la cruel Emperatriz los miro de nuevo y abriendo sus ojos, disparo un rayo de energía contra el Megazord, aquella batalla era vista por los habitantes de Angel Grove que habían buscado refugio.

La batalla de titanes continuaba, pero el Megazord estaba en total desventaja ante el abrumador poder de la nueva y poderosa Necrosis, quien lo sujeto del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro.

-¡Este es el momento con el que tanto he soñado, su destrucción!-declaro levantando al Megazord y arrojándolo contra el suelo con violencia.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-exclamo Odd alarmado ante la situación tan mala en la que se encontraban.

Dulcea lanzo un golpe con su báculo, derribando a varios Zombis y Gremlins que se unieron a la contienda-¡Rangers! ¡Todavía pueden ganar esta batalla, tienen el poder para hacerlo!-aseguro la mentora.

-¡Pero Dulcea, ya intentamos todo y no conseguimos nada!-señalo Sunset preocupada, la peli fuego no quería perder las esperanzas, pero como iban las cosas, parecía que su derrota estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡No es así! ¡Recuerden, no importa cómo fueron creados, todos los robots que existen y que están en la batalla son Zords, creados a partir de la misma tecnología con la que Zordon creo a los primero Dino Zords!-señalo Dulcea.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers se vieron entre si confundidos, siendo Starlight la primera en recordar algo-¡Eso es! ¡Chicos! ¿Recuerdan cuando peleamos con Darkonda? ¡El Megazord Titán no fue capaz de vencerlo y para poder lograrlo lo combinamos con el Dragón Zord original, además de que recibió el poder de las Luces de Orión!-informo Starlight.

-Es verdad-recordó Kenneth pensando-entonces…lo que sugieres es que… ¿intentemos combinar al Megazord Gaia con todos los demás Zords que están en el campo de batalla?-pregunto el Ranger Azul.

Al escuchar lo que Kenneth dijo, muchas miradas de asombro llenaron el lugar-¿Combinarlos a todos? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Nada es imposible para un Ranger!-recordó Sunset, aquella frase que Tommy les dijo cuándo se preguntaron lo mismo sobre si era posible combinar al Megazord Titán con el Dragón Zord Original.

-¡Suena como un buen plan, aunque yo le veo un problema, no tenemos idea de cómo hacer eso!-señalo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-¡Eso nunca nos ha detenido!-grito Odd-¡Yo casi nunca tengo ideas, pero eso no evita que no siga intentado, creo que es una gran idea, hay que combinar a todos los Zords!-.

Varias miradas cayeron sobre el rubio, nadie podía creerse lo que el más despistado del grupo acababa de decir-A veces dices cosas que realmente valen la pena-felicito Kenneth.

-Gracias… ¡Oye!-se quejó Odd cuando comprendió que lo estaban insultando.

-¡Bien, entonces hay que ponerse en pie y demostrarle a Necrosis que todavía no estamos vencidos!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Gaia se volvió a poner en pie, listo para continuar con la batalla, captando la atención de Necrosis, la cruel Emperatriz los miro con mucha sorpresa y algo de aburrimiento-¡Ustedes parece que no entienden, ha sido divertido humillarlos hasta el cansancio, pero ya estoy comenzando a aburrirme de este juego!-declaro disponiéndose a terminar con todo.

Necrosis comenzó a disparar varios rayos en contra de Gaia, quien continuaba su avance, a pesar de que con cada disparo, su cuerpo se dañaba cada vez más y más, mientras eso ocurría, los Rangers les pedían a sus aliados que por favor les ayudaran en esa batalla y les permitieran el poder de sus Zords para combinarlos con su Megazord, rápidamente, cada uno de sus aliados presente, comenzaron a transmitir los códigos que se necesitaban para ello.

-¿Están dispuestos a caminar a su destrucción? ¡Como gusten!-bramo Necrosis blandiendo su espada y lanzando un rayo más, golpeando al Megazord y derribándolo.

-¡Hemos caído!-grito Kenneth.

-¡No desistan, tenemos que resistir, ya casi llegamos a donde están los demás Zords!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Una duda! ¿Cómo vamos a pasar a Necrosis cuando estemos junto a ella?-pregunto Odd.

-¡Nos preocuparemos por ello cuando lleguemos, por el momento…!-Gaia volvió a ponerse en pie y continuo su avance.

Necrosis gruño al ver esto-¿Por qué siguen avanzando hacia mí? ¡Es inútil!-bramo disparándoles más rayos de energía, impactando una vez más en el Megazord, pero esta vez, logro sostenerse en pie y avanzar-¡Veo que realmente quieren que los envié al Otro Mundo, estoy dispuesta a cumplirles su petición!-aseguro blandiendo su espada y lanzando un golpe de energía más.

Gaia continuo su avance, no pensaba darse por vencido, los Guardianes estaban dispuestos a continuar hasta el final, al igual que los Rangers-¡Muy bien, ya casi estamos ante ella, tendremos una oportunidad para poder pasarla y llegar hasta los Zords, no debemos desaprovecharla!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Los acabare aunque sea lo último que haga, lo último que haga!-grito Necrosis volviendo a atacarlos con todo su poder, sacudiendo una vez más la cabina principal con mucha violencia.

-¡Ya estamos cerca!-grito Starlight.

-¡Solo quiero decir…que si esto no funciona…fue un verdadero honor haber peleado a su lado y haberlos guiado!-dijo Sunset con mucha sinceridad en su tono de voz-¡Ninguna otra Shimmer pudo haber tenido un mejor equipo que ustedes!-.

-Para mí fue un honor pelear a tu lado y seguirte-aseguro Kenneth.

-Siempre fuiste una gran líder, pero también eres una gran amiga y no quisiera seguir a nadie más-declaro Starlight sonriendo.

-¡No importa cuántas veces me pateen el trasero, siempre te seguiré!-siguió Odd dejando algo confundidos a todos.

-Yo…aun no me puedo creer que mi hermana te haya lastimado tanto, pero quiero que sepas que en serio me siento honrado de poder ser tu amigo-dijo Spike.

Aria suspiro y gruño-Nunca tuve amigos, a excepción de Sonata, no estoy del todo familiarizada con muestras de cariño ni de afecto, pero gracias a ti conocí todo eso y más, eres mi prima, mi familia y amiga, si tengo que morir en esta pelea, me alegra que sea peleando al lado de todos ustedes-finalizo la Ranger Negro.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos-¡Bien! ¡Mostrémosle a Necrosis de que estamos hechos!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Gaia siguió su avance hacia Necrosis, acercándose cada vez más hacia la Emperatriz-¿Vienen a suplicar clemencia? ¡Pues olvídenlo!-se burló lanzando un golpe con su espada y atravesando el abdomen de Gaia, provocando un gran daño en el Megazord.

La cabina se sacudió con violencia y la conexión de los Rangers con sus Guardianes provoco que sintieran aquel ataque como si fueran a ellos a quienes atravesó-¡Eso dolió!-replico Odd entre dientes.

-¡No se rindan! ¡Estos muy cerca de lograrlo!-animo Sunset y sus amigos asintieron.

Necrosis se rio con crueldad y siguió clavando con más fuerza su espada en el Megazord-¡Este será su final Rangers, entiéndanlo, nadie puede detener a aquello que ya está muerto!-declaro riéndose malignamente y de pronto, Gaia sujeto la espada de Necrosis-¿Qué?-exclamo confundida y sorprendida.

Antes de que pudiera saber que iba a pasar, Gaia le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos de sorpresa, pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, ya que Gaia la sujeto de los brazos y la lanzo por los aires, logrando quitarse la espada del abdomen, pero la Emperatriz aterrizo en pie y vio como el Megazord avanzaba lentamente hacia el resto de los Zords.

-¡Están tan desesperados por recibir ayuda que incluso quieren la ayuda de seres inferiores! ¡Como gusten!-Necrosis cargo su espada con nueva energía maligna y la lanzo contra Gaia, impactando en su espalda y provocando que cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Rangers!-grito Dulcea alarmada.

Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos, pero los ojos de Gaia comenzaron a apagarse, señal de que ya no podría continuar, Necrosis se rio, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, siempre riéndose de forma cruel y triunfal, era el momento de terminar con todo esto, solo un golpe más y la victoria sería suya.

-Este es su fin Rangers, se los dije, nadie puede detener el poder de la muerte ¡Hasta nunca!-Necrosis preparo su golpe final, cuando los ojos de Gaia se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar una llama dorada de su cuerpo-¿Qué?-exclamo la Emperatriz retrocediendo.

Los demás Zords también se vieron afectados por aquella llama, al tiempo que sus cuerpos levitaban, rodeando a Gaia, quien se había incorporado, con todos los Zords girando a su alrededor, para impresión de todos los presentes.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

En la cabina principal, los Rangers se prepararon-¡Concentremos el poder! ¡Iniciar combinación final!-invocaron al tiempo que Gaia extendía sus brazos para que todos los demás Zords comenzaran a fusionarse con él.

 **¿Por qué razón peleamos?  
Ya no hay ninguna duda  
Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo  
Ya no necesitamos una razón  
Hielo y fuego se convierten en fuego  
Haremos nuestros corazones uno  
Y creeremos firmemente en los espíritus  
No se trata de que solo alguien fuera elegido  
No sabíamos cómo guiarnos, pero ahora ya lo sabemos  
Cuando la luz reciba el poder de la obscuridad y del trueno  
Los espíritus responderán  
Si Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
Y con estas manos, vamos a reescribí la leyenda  
No vamos a perder  
Todas las almas juntas se van a reunir en uno solo  
Nosotros no deseamos ninguna emoción  
Nosotros solo queremos decir si  
Pero ahora es diferente, queremos ganar  
Eso es lo que realmente deseamos  
La justicia superara al mal  
Y la historia pertenecerá al ganador  
No vamos a renunciar a nuestro futuro  
Si Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí, ahora convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
No es una leyenda que solo puede ser un sueño  
No tendremos miedo  
Un interminable poder habitar dentro de nosotros  
Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí, convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
Y con estas manos reescribiremos la leyenda  
Si Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí, convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
No es una leyenda que puede ser únicamente sueño  
No vamos a perder  
Todas las almas juntas, se van a reunir en uno solo**

El nuevo Megazord que hizo acto de aparición tenía apariencia femenina, de color dorado con detalles rojos, alas de fuego, una corona en forma de estrella con un sol en el centro, ojos amarillos que brillaban como el fuego, un rostro blanco, con partes de cada Zord siendo representadas en su cuerpo, además de poseer un cabello de color azul con detalles plateados.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Necrosis sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Lo consiguieron-dijo Dulcea sonriendo feliz de ver que los Rangers habían demostrado una vez más que nunca se rendirían.

Twilight y sus amigas, así como los aliados de los Rangers y todos los habitantes de Angel Grove, miraban con la boca abierta la aparición de aquella imponente titán, cuya mirada se centró en Necrosis, al tiempo que los Rangers aparecían en el sol de la corona, revelando que esa era la cabina principal.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto sí que es un Megazord!-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¡Este es el poder que obtuvimos gracias a nuestros amigos!-declaro Starlight sumamente emocionada.

-Es cierto, este es el verdadero poder de la Llama de la Vida, no está solo en mí, está en cada ser que vive en la Tierra, porque todos queremos lo mismo; vivir-dijo Sunset.

-¡Megazord Reina Guardiana!-invocaron los Rangers, al tiempo que la Reina descendía y encaraba a Necrosis, este era el comienzo del fin, la Vida vs la Muerte, un último choque.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, el encuentro final está llegando a su punto decisivo, los Rangers están por librar la pelea más importante de sus vidas ¿Quién se alzara victorioso?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Zeus:** _ha aparecido el último Megazord para la batalla, misma que igual no será nada sencilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora ha aparecido el Guardián Definitivo, mismo que se enfrentara a Necrosis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _una 6000 o 7000 más o menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _y con un nuevo Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _ha aparecido una nueva fuerza para resistir a la maldad de Necrosis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draizen:** _y ahora todos los Zords se han combinado para formar al Guardián Máximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser3000000, Gokash Z, Franco, Franco, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. Colision Final

" _ **La batalla final contra Necrosis continua, tras finalmente salir del Undead World, la última líder de los No Muertos alcanzo una nueva y poderosa transformación, con la cual se ha vuelto sumamente terrible, ni siquiera el recién recuperado Megazord Gaia puede hacerle frente, pero los Rangers no estaban dispuestos a rendirse y tras escuchar las palabras de su mentora, supieron lo que tenían que hacer, recibiendo varios ataques que dañaron mucho a Gaia, los Rangers consiguieron llegar hasta el resto de los Zords, lo que les permitió fusionarlos con ellos y dar nacimiento a un nuevo Megazord, al cual llamaron Reina Guardiana, la más poderosa fuerza para proteger a la Tierra y a la vida que en ella habita, es el momento de la confrontación final"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 68**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 68 Colisión Final**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

En la cabina principal, los Rangers se prepararon-¡Concentremos el poder! ¡Iniciar combinación final!-invocaron al tiempo que Gaia extendía sus brazos para que todos los demás Zords comenzaran a fusionarse con él.

 **¿Por qué razón peleamos?  
Ya no hay ninguna duda  
Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo  
Ya no necesitamos una razón  
Hielo y fuego se convierten en fuego  
Haremos nuestros corazones uno  
Y creeremos firmemente en los espíritus  
No se trata de que solo alguien fuera elegido  
No sabíamos cómo guiarnos, pero ahora ya lo sabemos  
Cuando la luz reciba el poder de la obscuridad y del trueno  
Los espíritus responderán  
Si Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
Y con estas manos, vamos a reescribí la leyenda  
No vamos a perder  
Todas las almas juntas se van a reunir en uno solo  
Nosotros no deseamos ninguna emoción  
Nosotros solo queremos decir si  
Pero ahora es diferente, queremos ganar  
Eso es lo que realmente deseamos  
La justicia superara al mal  
Y la historia pertenecerá al ganador  
No vamos a renunciar a nuestro futuro  
Si Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí, ahora convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
No es una leyenda que solo puede ser un sueño  
No tendremos miedo  
Un interminable poder habitar dentro de nosotros  
Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí, convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
Y con estas manos reescribiremos la leyenda  
Si Mega Combinación  
Estamos aquí, convertidos juntos  
Si Mega Combinación  
No es una leyenda que puede ser únicamente sueño  
No vamos a perder  
Todas las almas juntas, se van a reunir en uno solo**

-¡Megazord Reina Guardiana Activado!-invocaron los Rangers desde su cabina principal, al tiempo que su nuevo Megazord encaraba a la maligna Necrosis, que solo gruño.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué clase de robot han creado?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¡Permítenos presentarte a la Reina Guardiana y está aquí para ponerle fin a tu reino de terror!-aseguro Sunset de manera desafiante.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No permitiremos que sigas haciendo lo que quieres bruja malvada!-continuo Kenneth.

-¡Esta será la batalla final entre la vida y la muerte!-señalo Starlight.

-¡Vamos a patearte el trasero!-exclamo Odd.

-¡Hoy es el día en que vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho!-declaro Spike.

-¡Del mismo modo que pago tu madre!-finalizo Aria.

Al escuchar eso, Necrosis estallo en carcajadas-¡Que divertido! ¡Pero si realmente piensan que pueden derrotarme con esos patéticos robots entonces son más inocentes de lo que creí!-Necrosis se preparó para lanzar un nuevo golpe con su espada, pero el Megazord detuvo el golpe con su brazo, para asombro de la Emperatriz.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la Reina le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que retrocediera por el impacto, antes de que recibiera más ataques de este nuevo y poderoso Megazord.

La gente se emocionó mucho al ver eso, era algo que en serio les daba esperanzas, por desgracia, Necrosis tampoco estaba del todo derrotada y lanzo un golpe con sus brazos, lanzando al Megazord por los aires, por fortuna, la Reina Guardiana se detuvo al abrir sus alas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Necrosis antes de que el Megazord se lanzara a gran velocidad contra ella, girando y dándole una patada en el rostro, derribándola.

-¡Toma eso bruja malvada!-grito Odd, al tiempo que su Megazord la sujetaba de una pierna y comenzaba a girar, lanzándola contra un edificio.

-¡Odd!-regañaron los demás al ver lo que el rubio hizo.

-Ups…creo que no pensé en donde iba a aterrizar-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Es muy peligroso pelear aquí, tenemos que sacarla antes de que alguien resulte herido o peor!-indico Sunset y sus amigos asintieron, lanzándose contra Necrosis a gran velocidad.

La Emperatriz se estaba levantando, cuando el Megazord la embistió, empujándola a las afueras de la ciudad, justo a terreno despejado, una vez ahí, Necrosis empleo su poder y se liberó de su captor, a quien ataco con un puñetazo y luego un disparo de energía oscura.

El Megazord cayó al suelo y antes de poder levantarse, Necrosis descendió y lo aplasto con fuerza por la espalda, más la Reina Guardiana logro darle una patada con fuerza y la hizo retroceder, permitiendo al Megazord el levantarse, preparándose para continuar con esta difícil contienda.

-¡No van a poder vencerme! ¡Entiéndanlo, yo soy eterna! ¡Soy la Muerte Encarnada y no pueden vencer a la muerte!-aseguro Necrosis.

-Tiene razón-dijo Sunset con seriedad, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¿La tiene?-.

-No podemos vencer a la muerte, ni siquiera mi madre lo consiguió, la muerte no es algo que se pueda vencer, pero si podemos vencerla a ella y a su imperio-señalo la peli fuego.

-¡No nos vuelvas a asustar así!-regaño Kenneth.

-Ciertamente eres igual a tu madre-señalo Aria sonriendo de manera burlona.

Reina Guardiana y Necrosis se prepararon para su batalla, viéndose de manera retadora en todo momento, al tiempo que el Megazord invocaba su propia espada, alistándose para el choque definitivo.

Ambos arremetieron contra el otro, chocando sus armas con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda explosiva que sacudió todo el lugar, sino es que por todo el planeta, ambos titanes empezaron una batalla muy pareja entre los dos, con los rostros muy cerca del otro, en ningún momento pensaban rendirse, nunca lo harían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Dulcea acababa de recibir una llamada de Isaac y ahora hablaba con el presidente-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto el presidente.

-Los Rangers están peleando contra Necrosis en estos momentos, tuvieron que combinar a sus Guardianes con los demás Zords, lo que les permite sostener una pelea muy igualada en contra de Necrosis-informo Dulcea.

-¿Tienen alguna oportunidad de vencerla? Tal vez necesiten un poco de apoyo-dijo Isaac preocupado.

-Me temo que eso solo sacrificaría vidas inocentes en vano, debemos confiar en los Rangers, eso es lo que Zordon siempre dijo, ellos pueden hacerlo, sé que pueden hacerlo-aseguro Dulcea.

Isaac se quedó en silencio un momento, pero finalmente asintió y acepto seguir la indicación de Dulcea, pero tendría a las fuerzas armadas listas por si acaso, después de todo, aunque los Zombis y Gremlins parecían haberse detenido, no podían bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Celestia miraba lo que pasaba a la distancia, aunque no podían ver la batalla directamente, si podía ver los destellos y escuchar los estruendos de aquel encuentro, al igual que Twilight y todos los demás, solo podían esperar lo mejor.

-Sunset…Spike…chicos…por favor…sean fuertes-suplico Twilight llevándose una mano al pecho, captando la atención de Celestia, quien solo se quedó en silencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el campo de batalla, Necrosis lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, mismo que el Megazord logro bloquear con su espada y ataco con un rodillazo, al igual que Necrosis, lo que provoco que ambas retrocedieran por el impacto.

-¡Va a atacar!-grito Kenneth alarmado.

Necrosis cargo energía en su espada y la lanzo en un poderoso rayo de energía, dándole directamente a la Reina, provocando que la cabina se sacudiera con mucha violencia, al tiempo que la Emperatriz comenzó a girar y ataco a su oponente a gran velocidad.

La cruel Emperatriz preparo un nuevo ataque, mismo que el Megazord detuvo con su espada esta vez, para luego darle un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro, necrosis rodo por el suelo, más no tardo en volver a levantarse con mucha furia en sus ojos, al tiempo que abría sus alas y se elevaba un poco.

-¡Son realmente unos insolentes! ¡Nunca aprenderán que nada puede detener a la Emperatriz del Undead World!-repitió volviendo a lanzarse a gran velocidad contra el Megazord, quien contraataco con su espada.

Ambas armas chocaron con mucha violencia, fue tal la fuerza que el Megazord se hundió un poco en la tierra, pero no tardo en liberarse para contraatacar con una patada y dispararle un rayo a Necrosis, la Emperatriz lo recibió de lleno y retrocedió, no sin antes alargar su arma y clavarla en el brazo derecho del Megazord.

-¡No de nuevo!-gruño Aria con furia, al tiempo que miraba a Necrosis con odio y de un movimiento inesperado, lanzo la espada hacia Necrosis, misma que se clavó en el abdomen de la Emperatriz.

Antes de que Necrosis supiera que más iba a pasar, el Megazord se lanzó a gran velocidad, aunque se estaba clavando más la espada en su hombro, eso no la detuvo de seguir avanzando, hasta quedar ante ella y clavar aún más su espada en el abdomen de Necrosis.

-¡Malditos sean!-bramo con furia.

-¡No vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente!-aseguro Aria con furia y sus amigos sonrieron ante eso.

-¡Yo no lo creo así!-apenas Necrosis dijo eso, cargo su espada de energía y como está aún estaba clavada en el brazo del Megazord, provoco una explosión de energía que también hizo que la cabina comenzara a explotar violentamente.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Sunset, al tiempo que todos caían al suelo por el impacto, la explosión fue tan poderosa, que los dos contendientes salieron disparados a lados opuestos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Dulcea dio un paso al frente al sentir aquella explosión de energía-¡Rangers!-grito alarmada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con ellos?-pregunto Twilight sumamente angustiada, pero Dulcea no respondió, ella siguió mirando a la distancia, esperando cualquier señal de sus Rangers.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Megazord apareció bastante dañado, pero aun dispuesta a continuar con la batalla, mientras que en la cabina, los Rangers se levantaron algo lastimados, sucios y con algunos raspones, así como también un poco de sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos, además de que aquella devastadora energía provoco que perdieran su transformación.

-Que ranazo, en serio que eso dolió…-reconoció Odd levantándose bastante aturdido.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Sunset y sus amigos respondieron, aunque estaban algo aturdidos, todavía seguían vivos y eso era ganancia.

-¿Creen que ya le hemos ganado?-pregunto Spike adolorido.

Fue entonces que Necrosis reapareció, la mitad de su rostro estaba destrozado, así como parte de su cuerpo, exponiendo sus músculos y parte de su carne, con un ojo colgándole, pero mirando con odio a los Power Rangers.

-¡Todavía no pueden vencerme!-aseguro Necrosis con maldad-¡Voy a destruirlos así sea lo último que haga, lo último que haga!-bramo lanzándose de nuevo contra el Megazord.

El Megazord se preparó y ambos levantaron lo que quedaba de sus espadas, atacando al mismo tiempo y chocando con mucha fuerza, volviendo a estremecer todo el lugar, al tiempo que lanzaban un golpe con sus respectivas espadas en las espaldas de ambos, lo que provoco descargas eléctricas que salieron de sus respectivos cuerpos, la batalla continuo de forma devastadora, ambos sujetándose con violencia y esperando vencer al otro.

-¡Malditos sean Rangers!-bramo Necrosis-¡Tal vez…crean que pueden vencerme…y quizás lo hagan…pero no será una victoria dulce, porque si voy a caer, me los llevare a ustedes y a todo su preciado mundo conmigo!-sentencio Necrosis.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Starlight alarmada.

Fue cuando la Emperatriz comenzó a reunir lo que le quedaba de energía, lo que significa una sola cosa, pensaba autodestruirse, una explosión de energía tan poderosa que literalmente arrasaría con toda la vida en el planeta, aunque eso significara también su propia destrucción, pero si estaba dispuesta a ello, era algo que los Rangers no podían permitir.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Spike alarmado.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento en que solución podría tener esa situación tan crítica, el Megazord estaba ya demasiado dañado por la batalla, no podría detener la explosión, ellos lo sabían, entonces…solo les quedaba una opción.

-¡Bien! ¡Hay una sola cosa que podemos hacer!-declaro Sunset con firmeza y sus amigos la vieron con confusión y esperanza-¡No podremos impedir que se autodestruya y tampoco podremos escapar de la explosión, pero al menos podremos evitar que esta afecte a la Tierra!-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Tenemos que llevar a Necrosis al único lugar donde su explosión no afectara a nadie!-respondió Sunset.

-¡Claro! ¡Nueva Jersey!-exclamo Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Creo que Sunset se refiere al espacio!-corrigió Aria-¡Creo que es una buena idea, pero estas consciente de que una vez que estemos allá no tendremos tiempo de liberarnos y que la explosión…!-.

-También nos destruirá a nosotros, lo sé-reconoció Sunset con mucha seriedad y tristeza, dejando a todos sorprendidos y preocupados-escuchen…jamás les pediría que hicieran eso…si lo desean pueden abandonar el Megazord ahora mismo-.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Spike.

Sunset suspiro y sonrió-Soy una Shimmer, la última de los Shimmer, no podría marcharme aunque quisiera, tengo que quedarme hasta el último aliento y eso es algo que debo hacer, es mi deber-dijo Sunset-pero ustedes pueden irse, deben irse ahora antes de que…-Sunset se vio silenciada cuando Starlight le dio una cachetada

-¡Sunset! ¡No digas locuras!-grito con fuerza y algo de enojo-¡Escucha bien, somos un equipo!-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No pensaras que solo vamos a darte las gracias e irnos así como así!-apoyo Kenneth.

-¡No te vamos a abandonar para que mueras tu sola!-grito Spike mirando a la peli fuego con decisión.

-Pero…Spike, Odd ¿Qué hay de Applejack y de Aelita?-pregunto Sunset mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo de mi hermana-señalo Spike y Sunset guardo silencio-además…sé que ella haría lo mismo de estar en mi lugar-.

-Al igual que Aelita-apoyo Odd pensando en su princesa.

-En lo personal, este solo sería el final que he estado esperando que me llegara por años, después de todo, siempre he vivido en una guerra y si voy a morir, al menos lo haré peleando y al lado de mis amigos-reconoció Aria, dejando sorprendidos a todos en el Megazord.

-¿Acaso Aria acaba de llamarnos amigos?-pregunto Kenneth sorprendido y no era el único.

-¡Si! Sabía que en el fondo nos querías-dijo Odd abrazando a Aria y ganándose un golpe que lo dejo tendido en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender?-se preguntó Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

Sunset ya no pudo hacer nada más que reír y sentirse muy conmovida, nunca creyó que después de haberse resignado a estar siempre sola…podría volver a tener amigos, en serio, era como si el destino estuviera compensando todo el sufrimiento que padeció, pero no era el momento para ello.

-Bien, si todos están de acuerdo, entonces ¡Adelante!-indico la peli fuego y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord y Necrosis seguían sujetándose con mucha violencia, tratando de dominar a la otra, finalmente, Sunset dio la indicación y el Megazord abrió sus alas, emprendiendo el vuelo rumbo al espacio, sujetando con mucha fuerza a Necrosis.

-¿Qué hacen?-cuestiono y no tardo en comprender lo que planeaban-¡Ya veo! ¡Muy bien, entonces que así sea! ¡Nosotros desapareceremos!-anuncio Necrosis con maldad.

Dulcea y los demás vieron a ambos gigantes elevarse cada vez más en el cielo, hasta casi perderse de la vista, la mentora de los Rangers pudo ver como la energía que ambos liberaban era demasiado, abriendo sus ojos al comprender todo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo alarmada y dejando a todos confundidos ante su reacción de alerta.

Los dos gigantes seguían elevándose, mientras las energías de sus cuerpos continuaban liberándose sin control, llegando al punto crítico, les faltaba muy poco para que el momento final llegara.

-¡Ya hemos atravesado la atmosfera!-informo Starlight.

-¡Los niveles de energía están al máximo, estamos sufriendo una sobrecarga!-aviso Spike.

-¡Esto se está volviendo muy emocionante!-declaro Aria sonriendo con mucha emoción y un poco de sadismo.

-¡Bien, es el fin! ¡Adiós amigos míos!-se despidió Kenneth mirándolos a todos.

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Fueron los mejores amigos de este guapo y sensual León!-aseguro Odd.

-¡Solo quiero que sepan que fue un honor haberlos guiado y haber sido su amiga!-declaro Sunset y todos se tomaron de la mano, incluso Aria lo hizo, sabiendo que era el momento final.

Necrosis solo se rio ante eso, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo y su rostro de volvía algo cadavérico, simulando a la Muerte en persona-¡Mira madre! ¡Los Rangers están acabados!-anuncio riéndose divertida, para que finalmente, los dos gigantes desaparecieran en una poderosa explosión y los Rangers en ningún momento se soltaron las manos, siempre esperando el final que merecían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Pese a la altura, la explosión fue tan poderosa que logro verse hasta en la Tierra, captando la atención de todos sus habitantes y ni que decir de la ciudad natal de los Power Rangers, al tiempo que Dulcea gritaba alarmada.

-¡Rangers!-grito con preocupación ante aquella poderosa explosión.

Un destello de luz se vio y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, mientras los ciudadanos se preguntaban qué había pasado, Dulcea también se lo preguntaba, cuando Twilight, Celestia y todos los demás se acercaron a ella con expresiones de preocupación total.

-Señorita Dulcea-llamo Twilight, cuyo brazo aun le dolía, pero ese dolor quedo en el olvido ante lo que acababan de presenciar-¿Qué paso con Sunset…y con mi hermano…que paso con todos?-pregunto temerosa.

Dulcea no respondió y Celestia se acercó más-Señorita, dígame ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?-pregunto angustiada y Dulcea siguió sin responder.

La mentora de los Rangers no quería creerlo, pero todo parecía indicar que era así, los Rangers sacrificaron sus vidas para derrotar a Necrosis, Dulcea agacho la mirada y se preparó para dar la noticia, aunque no estaba del todo segura de querer hacerlo, nunca era fácil dar ese tipo de noticias.

-Lo lamento-dijo volteando a ver a todos los presentes-en serio lo lamento, ellos…sacrificaron sus vidas para vencer a Necrosis-revelo con mucha tristeza, dejando impactados a todos los presentes.

Nadie quería creer eso, no podía ser posible, Applejack cayó al suelo y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza, mientras lloraba desconsolada, al igual que Rarity, Celestia estaba en shock, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, al igual que Luna que rompió en llanto y ni que decir de Discord, quien estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, Twilight, por su parte, era quien más afectada estaba, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad…Spike…su hermano…sus amigos…Sunset…a quien hirió…a quien amo…acababa de…no…no…

-¡NO!-grito con fuerzas cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar, no era posible, NO ERA JUSTO, apenas se habían reconciliado y paso esto, no era posible, no…esto tenía que ser una terrible equivocación.

Dulcea miro alrededor y vio que tanto los Zombis como los Gremlins estaban derritiéndose, señal inequívoca de que Necrosis fue vencida, lo que también significaba que los Rangers…la mentora suspiro y derramo algunas lágrimas de tristeza, vidas tan jóvenes que se sacrificaron para salvar al mundo de las garras del Undead World, pero entonces, la esfera en su báculo comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida y extrañada, fue entonces que seis destellos de luz hicieron acto de aparición en el cielo y al ver de quienes se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír.

Eran los Guardianes, ellos habían salvado a los Rangers, a quienes llevaban en sus respectivas cabezas o en el caso de Starlight, en el hombre del Hada, conforme descendían, Dulcea y las chicas sonrieron ante esa visión, hasta que finalmente, los seis Guardianes tocaron el suelo y los chicos descendieron de sus cabezas.

-Gracias por el paseo chicos…lamento si vomite un poco, librarse de una explosión como esa no es nada sencillo-se disculpó Odd sonrojado y el León gruño.

Cada Ranger estaba vivito y coleando, algo golpeados, con rasguños y un poco de sangre, pero vivos, Kenneth estaba sonriendo de manera triunfal-¡Quiero ver si alguien se atreve a volver a llamarme "lindo" después de ver como sobreviví!-aseguro sonriendo.

-Lindo-dijo Sunset y Kenneth gruño, antes de que Twilight corriera hacia Sunset, saltando a sus brazos y besándola con todo el amor que le tenía, derribando a la peli fuego y dejando sorprendidos a todos, Aria solo gruño y desvió la mirada sin el menor interés.

Celestia, Luna y Discord no podían creer lo que veían, pero optaron por discutirlo después, el resto de las chicas no tardó en llegar con ellos, Aelita le dio una cachetada a Odd por haberla preocupada y este solo sonrió nervioso, mientras Applejack abrazaba con fuerza a su novio.

Todos sonrieron ante ese bonito reencuentro, incluyendo a Isis, quien recibió una sorpresa-¿Isis?-pregunto una voz detrás de él y cuando miro hacia atrás...

-¿Iris? ¿Itis?-pregunto incrédulo, pues delante de él, estaban sus dos hermanas.

Iris, de piel morena, pelo negro con reflejos rojos, traje parecido a su hermano, sólo que en colores rojo y con patrón de rayas de tigre, es la hermana mayor, mientras que Itis era de pelo negro con reflejos amarillos, traje parecido al de su hermano, sólo que en colores amarillos y con patrón de plumas.

Isis corrió hacia donde estaban ambas y las abrazo con fuerza-¡No saben el gusto que me da verlas de nuevo!-grito llorando y ambas chicas se quedaron confundidas.

-Isis…no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Iris.

-¿Qué es este lugar y como llegamos aquí?-pregunto Itis igual de confundida e Isis no pudo evitar reírse.

Dulcea sonrió ante aquellos reencuentros, finalmente la batalla había terminado, todo había acabado, el Undead World estaba vencido, ahora…solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, Necrosis ha sido derrotada y la guerra con el Undead World ha terminado, pero…"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO Y LO QUE RESTA DE LA HISTORIA A LA MEMORIA DE PUA MAGASIVA, HASTA SIEMPRE SHANE, CUYO TEMOR A LAS ARAÑAS NUNCA IMPIDIO QUE PROTEGIERAS A LA TIERRA DE LOTHOR Y LUEGO AYUDARAS A LOS DINO RANGERS EN LA ALIANZA QUE ESTE FORMO CON MESOGOG, AHORA ERES UNO CON EL VIENTO, GRACIAS POR SER UNO DE LOS MEJORES RANGERS ROJOS QUE JAMAS EXISTIERON**

" **NINJA STORM…RANGER FORM…PODER DEL AIRE"**

 **www. youtube watch? v=LYytcDIKBQU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=3kf3LlffgRg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=1E_TnZIKj0U**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE A UNO DE LOS MEJORES RANGERS ROJOS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Seiryu.001, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Final del Viaje

" _ **La batalla final contra Necrosis continuaba de una manera devastadora, pese a la aparición del Megazord Reina Guardiana, el poder de la Emperatriz era demasiado abrumador, llegando a dañarse mutuamente, sintiéndose furiosa por el encuentro, Necrosis decidió ponerle fin a todo de una vez por todas, al comprender lo que su enemiga tenía en mente, los Rangers decidieron evitarlo, llevándola al espacio, donde la explosión de energía no dañaría a nadie, tras despedirse y aceptar morir en esa batalla para que todos los que amaban pudieran vivir, los Rangers se impulsaron junto a su Megazord y su mortal enemiga hacia el espacio profundo, donde ambos explotaron, pero los Guardianes lograron salvar a los Rangers en el último momento y la batalla finalmente termino, sin embargo…"**_

 **www. Youtube.** **Com / watch? v=moO1gbZcXNc**

 **Aria y Sunset  
El valor y toda nuestra fuerza  
Nos pondrán de pie**

 **Sunset**

 **Escuche,  
y aquella voz no me dejo caer**

 **(Se ve a la tierra siendo destruida envuelta en las sombras así como se ve a Sunset encima de una pila de zombies y gremlins con la mirada triste)**

 **Sunset**

 **Se bien a donde debo ir,  
hoy mi fuerza me impulso a seguir  
Y es que milagro no ocurrirá,  
si dejo de luchar**

 **Aria  
Aceptando la fuerza para proteger las cosas que quiero proteger  
y la debilidad al ser incapaz de creer en eso  
busco el mañana**

 **(Se ve a Sunset junto con la imagen de Shen a su espalda cambiando a ser la ranger roja así como la de Reiji y su madre cambiando a ser Necrosis)  
Aria y Sunset  
Se acabó,  
todo el temor que había en mi interior**

 **Su poder no fue más fuerte,  
que nuestro gran valor  
(Pasando a Sunset viendo una imagen de su madre, así como del otro lado se ve a Twilight con la mirada abajo, cambiando a Aria en un callejón observando la luz, como Starlight caminando entre cientos de personas, cambiando a Odd, Kenneth y Spike atorados en otro problema)**

 **Starlight, Sunset y Aria**

 **Aunque la debilidad al perder las cosas que no quiero perder  
y la fragilidad al ser incapaz de creer en nada  
me impidan levantarme el destino seguirá avanzando**

 **(Pronto varios monstruos empiezan a atacar la ciudad siendo momento cuando aparecen los rangers)**

 **Sunset y Aria  
No perder,  
no quiero ya sentir la oscuridad**

 **Sunset y Starlight  
Una mirada  
me ha inspirado a resistir**

 **Aria y Starlight  
Te mire...  
Vamos fénix abre al fin tus alas**

 **(Así la batalla continua como rápidamente invocan a sus zords, la batalla así continua hasta que una rápida oscuridad se apodera de todo, siendo el Undead World dirigidos por Necrosis)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Derrumbándose, en la noche en la que nos lastimamos uno al otro las constelaciones se derrumban  
Estas amaneciendo, en las palabras que intercambiamos  
sigo el sueño que sostuvo a uno de nosotros  
(Los rangers se ven bastante heridos observando como el Undead World avanza con cientos de legiones, como Necrosis se pone al frente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
haz crecer tu poder**

 **Vamos rangers  
Vamos guardianes de la vida  
Que tu fuego ya no se extinga,  
nunca jamás**

 **(Así de pronto los rangers logran mirar atrás como recuerdan las sonrisas de Celestia, Luna,Dulcea, Aelita, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight)**

 **Sunset**

 **En mis sueños lo vi,  
las sombras de aquel día,  
mi grito no podía llegar a ellas.**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset**

 **Una morfosis a suceder  
Volando en el cielo como un fénix  
esa mirada que no duda  
las lágrimas mojadas no necesitan sombras  
(En el Undead World Tsue, Yabaiba, Sheer, Estraga, William, Segadora, Belial, Neal, Einar y Diagon se arrodillan frente a Necrosis, así como a su lado esta Lilim esta solo sonríe siniestramente)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Incluso heridos y derrotados  
con el fin de traspasar la muralla, están ahí**

 **Aria, Starlight**

 **Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana**

 **(Así de varias luces los rangers combaten contra sus enemigos siendo superados en ataque a punto de ser seriamente atacados cuando varios ataques hacen retroceder a sus enemigos)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados**

 **power rangers  
con sentimientos asociados,  
nuestros espíritus brillan  
power rangers**

 **(Ven rápidamente la ayuda de Daiki, Myra, Joel, Kael, Saito, Gael, Den, Thomas, Kalen, Sean, Klaus, Ciara, Conan, Alderic, Adara, Joben, Enzo, Isaac, Yuto y Selena quienes les sonríen mientras entran al combate)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Luces sagradas  
pecho marchito, corazón apasionado  
Libera el poder Guardián**

 **Spike, Kenneth y Odd**

 **Como un gran cocodrilo depredador  
Poder del veneno de serpiente a tu lado  
Rugiendo fuerte como un león**

 **(Los rangers sonríen y cambian a modo guardián, siendo así Odd en modo rugido junto a Spike en modo depredador logran atacar a Sheer, así como Kenneth con Yabaiba lanzando una lluvia de veneno**

 **Aria y Starlight  
el rumbo es enfrentar cuantas veces sea  
con el viento en contra, será una aliada**

 **siéntase en la piel, y estos brazos  
ahora, cubre la oscuridad con luz**

 **(al ver a lo lejos como Niall y Cian están por su parte matando a varios monstruos, mientras otros combates se dan, Myra contra Segadora, como Daiki contra Estraga y varias creaciones suyas)**

 **Todos juntos**

 **Power rangers  
Brilla como las estrellas  
danza en el cielo, esperanza del mañana  
traiga la victoria con sus increíbles alas**

 **Starlight**

 **Libérate como un cristal poderosa hada Guardián  
Los grandes titanes despiertan**

 **(Se ve a Starlight combatir contra Tsue a la vez que esta libera su modo Cristal, liberando una atmosfera celestial, como así Dulcea observa a los rangers combatir)**

 **Aria y Sunset**

 **vamos ranger  
la antorcha limitada, enciéndala  
los vínculos profundos, son revelados  
más allá del límite, que aún no se ve**

 **(Sunset pasa a modo llamarada enfrentándose a Lilim en un combate que dura bastante mientras la imagen de Shen aparece a su lado por unos momentos)**

 **Aria**

 **De las tinieblas surgen un gran dragón guardián  
A quien siempre podrás confiar  
Mitos que giran la amistad  
logran el milagro hacia el mañana, ¡vuela!**

 **(Varios monstruos se acercan a golpear a Sunset cuando de las tinieblas aparece Aria entrando a su vez en modo tinieblas junto a Sunset enfrentan a Lilim logrando superarla**

 **Sunset**

 **Fragmentos del pasado se disuelven  
La gran batalla va a comenzar**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger  
Guardianes de la vida  
No importa cómo represento  
el yo de mañana,  
estoy empapada en deseos que no desaparecerán.**

 **(Aria y Sunset logran dejar fuera de combate a Lilim, pero de pronto varios monstruos crecen siendo momento de los zords, así como aparecen Wolborg, Antic Demolition y Kaiser dragón)**

 **Sunset  
Los fragmentos dispersos,  
atrápalos con esas manos.**

 **Toma mi corazón oscilante,  
volaré hacia la noche.**

 **(Así en apoyo Aether, Blast Hunter, Wind Falcon Canon, Eraser Venom y Saphir Infinity se unen al combate, como se ve al megazord valquiria y al megazord amazona combinarse en el megazord amazona modo fénix dragón derrotando a varios gigantes)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset**

 **A pesar de depender de alguien,  
No queda nada más que el deseo.  
Mi verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.**

 **(Todo cambian cuando Necrosis empieza a aparecer y a destruir todo dejando a los rangers fuera de combate salvo por Sunset, en el campo de combate)**

 **Sunset  
Como un dragón  
En llamaradas esperando despertar**

 **Aria, Starlight  
Esa sonrisa nostálgica  
Que el viento se la llevó,  
como si fuese basura inservible.**

 **(Sunset se queda con parte de casco destruido mirando a sus amigos caídos teniendo al frente a Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
No importa cómo rezo por el yo de mañana  
las respuestas del horizonte  
van desapareciendo.**

 **Este cuerpo congelado  
y este sentimiento manipulable  
antes de que se pudran,  
mi voz volará hacia la noche.**

 **(Los recuerdos de la batalla de Shen y Necronomica se repiten de nuevo, ahora con Sunset al frente con su espada en el suelo, mientras siente como una suave palma la empuja sin ver que esta era Shen)**

 **Aria, Starlight, Kenneth, Odd y Spike  
Tu verdadero yo está aquí, está vivo.  
No cierres tus ojos.  
Vivir por el bien de alguien**

 **Libera al gran guardián  
Un fénix celestial**

 **Sunset  
Renaciendo como un Fénix  
Feroz Como un Dragón**

 **Fénix Dragón  
La Llama de la Vida  
(Necrosis no espera y ataca en una ráfaga de oscuridad a Sunset, cuando ella reacciona convirtiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo con el batallador fénix dragón cortando la oscuridad de Necrosis)**

 **Sunset  
Este momento puede serlo todo ¿verdad?  
Deja ir suavemente a tu lado falso  
y simplemente sé quién eres.**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Un ranger guardián de la vida  
Con gran llamarada iluminar esta oscuridad**

 **(Así Sunset eleva sus brazos junto con su espada de la hoja creando una gran llamarada lanzándola contra Necrosis así esta choca con su oscuridad)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Vamos ranger ve y alcanza  
el cielo por fin tu victoria y tu valor**

 **Kenneth Odd y Spike  
Porque nunca sola estas**

 **Todos juntos  
Si Guardián de la vida se anhela ser  
¡hoy te harán vencer!**

 **Power rangers go  
Guardianes de la vida**

 **(Sunset ve al frente como todo recupera su color de la oscuridad, desactivando el poder, así como Aria, Starlight, Spike, Kenneth y Odd ven como los demás les sonríen así todos por ver de nuevo el mundo brillar)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 69 Final del Viaje**

Finalmente, Necrosis había sido destruida, la paz estaba volviendo poco a poco a todo el planeta, los Zombis y Gremlins que aterrorizaban a la humanidad ya solo eran cuerpos derritiéndose lentamente, el presidente Isaac se preparó para dar un mensaje al país, como muchos líderes lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

-¡Mis compatriotas, hoy enfrentamos una de las batallas más difíciles en nuestra historia, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de los Power Rangers, no solo nuestro país, el mundo entero está a salvo, nuevamente, todos los países están en deuda con estos valientes guerreros que arriesgan sus vidas en batallas sinfín contra las fuerzas del mal, por eso y más, quiero anunciar que hoy será el "Día Nacional de los Power Rangers", porque no solo han sido estos seis valientes, sino muchos otros que han defendido a la Tierra de incontables amenazas y por tanto, se merecen un día para ser honrados! ¡Tal vez esta batalla termino, pero si un nuevo mal llegara a surgir, seguramente, una nueva fuerza del bien también surgirá!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Angel Grove**

Ayudando al resto de la fuerza policiaca, Bulk y Skull trataban de que todo volviera a la normalidad, al tiempo que decían lo felices que estaban-Bueno Skull, una vez más todo está bajo control gracias a los Power Rangers-dijo Bulk sonriendo con mucha satisfacción.

-Sí, oye gordo, no sé porque siento que alguien ya ha dicho una cosa como esa, solo que no eran Rangers, sino tres niñas-dijo Skull pensativo.

-Por favor Skull, hablamos de cosas serias, no imposibles-señalo Bulk-bueno, volvamos al trabajo, tenemos mucho que hacer-indico su amigo y este asintió volviendo al trabajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En unas colinas a las afueras de la ciudad, los Rangers se reencontraron con todos sus amigos, estaban muy felices de que todo haya terminado, aunque los seis héroes estaban bastante lastimados por los golpes que recibieron, fue cuando Pinkie Pie se acercó a Aria con expresión triste en el rostro.

-Aria…yo…-Pinkie Pie no pudo terminar, ya que Aria la sujeto de la cintura y la beso con fiereza, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa, que no tardó en responder el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Nunca creí ver ese lado de Aria-dijo Kenneth sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a romper el cuello Odd?-cuestiono Aria dejando de besar a Pinkie.

-¿Yo que?-pregunto el rubio molesto.

-Lo siento, la costumbre-reconoció Aria y Kenneth se rio-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora sabes con lo que yo lidio todos los días-dijo Kenneth y el grupo se rio, incluyendo a Aelita.

Sunset y Twilight estaban tomadas de la mano, aunque claro, la peli violeta sabía que todavía debía hacer muchas cosas, como el recuperar la confianza de la directora Celestia, tomaría tiempo, pero lo lograría, Dulcea sonrió ante eso y se acercó.

-Lo hicieron bien Rangers, estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, han conseguido vencer a una de las amenazas más grandes que existieron, me siento muy feliz, pero me temo que esto es el final de todo-dijo Dulcea sonriendo con melancolía, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla maestra?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Este viaje era para que pudieran ponerle fin a la maldad del Undead World, un mundo creado para destruir y corromper a la vida, ese viaje ha concluido, es tiempo de que sigan su camino y vivan la vida que les corresponde, como muchos otros lo hicieron antes que ustedes-explico Dulcea.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con usted?-pregunto Spike alarmado.

-Yo debía guiarlos como su mentora, ya he cumplido con esa tarea, así que es tiempo de que vuelva a Eltar, junto con los Guardianes-respondió Dulcea con calma.

Al escuchar eso, los Rangers la miraron sin dar crédito a esas palabras-Pero…no queremos que se vayan-dijo Sunset.

-No puede irse así nada más, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-dijo Starlight sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-Rangers, han completado este viaje y por tanto, ya no es necesario que permanezca aquí, la vida es más que ser un Power Ranger y salvar al mundo, hoy fueron ustedes y mañana una nueva generación lo hará, pero recuerden lo que les dijo Tommy; "quien fue Ranger siempre será Ranger", el poder siempre estará con ustedes y si algún día lo necesitan, este volverá para ayudarlos una vez más-dijo Dulcea con una sonrisa y los chicos se quedaron en silencio-por favor, entréguenme sus Morfos-indico.

Viéndose entre ellos, los Rangers aceptaron y Aria fue la primera en hacerlo-Nunca creí que tendría que dejarlo-reconoció entregándoselo a Dulcea.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho-dijo Spike haciendo lo mucho.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir como el León que siempre supe que era-dijo Odd haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

-Nunca creí que tendríamos que despedirnos de ti…en serio nos va a hacer mucha falta-dijo Starlight llorando calmadamente.

-Me ayudaste a demostrar que en verdad soy un chico rudo y no uno lindo como todos creían-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que siempre traías el casco no creo que eso cuente mucho-soltó Odd, ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

Dulcea se rio ante eso y miro a Sunset, la peli fuego aún no estaba del todo segura de hacer eso, pero al final, camino hacia su mentora-Gracias a ti…descubrí mi origen, quienes eran mis padres…y pude cerrar muchas cosas que creía ya olvidadas, siempre te recordare-dijo Sunset.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que tu padre, has honrado no solo a las Shimmer que te precedieron, sino también a todos los Rangers Rojos que existieron antes que tú, fue un verdadero honor haber sido su mentora y su amiga-aseguro Dulcea tomando el Morfo-tienen 5 minutos para despedirse de los Guardianes-.

Los ahora ex Rangers miraron a sus Zords, quienes se agacharon hacia ellos y cada uno los acaricio, Sunset hizo lo mismo con el Fénix, asegurándole que comprendía porque su madre le tenía mucha confianza, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de todos, incluso de Aria, aunque hizo todo lo posible por evitar que se le notara y si alguien se atrevía a grabar eso, entonces sería convertido en algo más podrido que un Zombi.

Cuando el tiempo paso, Dulcea alzo su báculo y los Guardianes se convirtieron en rayos de luz, mismos que se dirigieron al interior de la esfera de su báculo, la mentora les sonrió y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar, pero antes de irse, volteo a verlos una vez más.

-Usted han terminado este viaje, pero no olviden que un final no es más que el comienzo de una nueva aventura y esa aventura es la vida que están por tener, vívanla y sean felices mis Rangers, siempre los recordare con cariño y afecto, hasta siempre-se despidió Dulcea desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Árbol de la Vida**

Dulcea llego hasta su base y se dirigió al centro del mismo, una vez ahí, miro hacia el cielo-Todo termino Zordon, finalmente una batalla más ha concluido, es tiempo de volver-dijo Dulcea alzando su báculo y clavándolo en la base del piso.

De pronto, el árbol comenzó a temblar, así como también a brillar, al mismo tiempo que se elevaba poco a poco en el aire y debido a su inmenso tamaño, podía verse hasta donde se encontraban los Rangers y los ciudadanos de Angel Grove.

Bulk y Skull quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el tremendo árbol que estaba apareciendo en el cielo, preguntándose si este era otro ataque de un nuevo monstruo, pero si lo eran, entonces los Rangers aparecerían en cualquier momentos listos para la acción.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que en esos momentos, los Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida estaban viendo como el árbol que fue su segunda casa por mucho tiempo, en cuyo interior iban grandes amigos, despegaba poco a poco, alistándose para ir rumbo al Planeta Eltar, el mundo de origen de Zordon, el creador original de los Power Rangers.

-Vaya-dijo Applejack sorprendida.

El Árbol de la Vida siguió elevándose hasta cruzar las nubes y finalmente, la atmosfera de la Tierra, una vez en el espacio, Dulcea hizo un movimiento con su báculo y el Árbol viajo a gran velocidad, dejando la Tierra atrás y dirigiéndose hacia Eltar.

Fue así como los Rangers se despidieron de su mentora, de sus Zords y amigos, dando fin a un capítulo increíble en sus vidas, Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la misión había terminado, el Undead World estaba vencido y la Tierra podría vivir en paz finalmente, en cuanto a ella y a sus amigos, bueno, tendrían que comenzar a acostumbrarse a sus nuevas vidas tranquilas y civiles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Un Mes Después**

Sunset llego hasta su sitio favorito, aquel prado lleno de girasoles a los que solía ir cuando quería estar sola, una vez ahí, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el árbol, suspiro con mucha nostalgia y algo de melancolía.

-Mamá…papá…Sunflower…vine a decirles que finalmente todo termino, sé que tarde mucho en hacerlo, pero bueno…este mes ha sido bastante loco, todo eso de volver a la normalidad de manera tan repentina es algo difícil de asimilar, mis amigos aun no lo han hecho del todo, en especial Aria, que siempre se mantiene en "modo de ataque" por decirlo de un modo…debieron ver lo que le hizo a ese pobre chico que se acercó a pedirle la hora a Pinkie Pie…-dijo recordando ese evento sumamente divertida-Mamá…espero que te hayas sentido orgullosa de mí, pelee y di lo mejor de mí en la batalla final, así como en las demás, ojala haya sido de la manera correcta y espero que me puedas perdonar por haberme dejado manipular tan fácilmente por Necrosis, me habría encantado conocerlos a ti y a papá, pero sé que de alguna manera ustedes siempre han estado a mi lado…mi…mamá…Celestia y mi papá…Discord…ellos son grandiosos y me da gusto que podamos volver a ser una familia como antes-.

Sunset miro hacia el cielo y luego uno de los girasoles, mismo que tomo entre sus manos y coloco en la copa del árbol-Sunflower…fuiste mi primer amor…realmente te amé y me divertí mucho contigo…siempre te voy a extrañar…pero…es tiempo de seguir adelante, logre conseguir la justicia que te merecías y ese maestro desgraciado pagara por lo que te hizo, así como mucha otra gente, oh sí, no creas que solo porque deje de ser Ranger ya no peleo contra el mal, teniendo a Aria de apoyo no hay nada que me pueda detener-aseguro sonriendo.

La peli fuego siguió hablando un rato más con sus tres seres queridos, quienes se adelantaron en el camino que algún día todos recorrerían, porque así era la vida; nacer, crecer y morir, sin un punto en el que te conviertas en un monstruo que no está ni vivo ni muerto.

Tras algunos minutos, Sunset opto por retirarse, dirigiéndose a su fiel moto, donde se encontraba esperándola Twilight, quien una vez más llevaba la misma chaqueta que Sunset le regalo antes de que la peli violeta se volviera idiota, como decía Odd, lo que provocaba que se ganara varios zapes de Kenneth y Spike, el rubio no lo decía por maldad o por molestar, simplemente él no era capaz de impedir decir alguna tontería que le saliera de su boca, hecho que a Aelita le parecía tierno.

-¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto Twilight dándole un beso a su novia.

-Por supuesto, realmente necesitaba venir aquí, pase un mes sin hacerlo, vaya que ha sido una locura total-dijo Sunset recordando todo lo ocurrido en lo últimos días, pero lo bueno era que la vida ya estaba comenzando a mejorar para todos, incluso para Aria, quien ahora estaba en una relación formal con Pinkie Pie o lo más formal que la ruda Ranger lo admitía.

-Bueno, lo mejor será darnos prisa, no querrás dejar esperando a todos tus fieles admiradores, además, ya sabes cómo se pone Aelita-le recordó Twilight y de manera juguetona.

-No tienes que decírmelo, en serio es una chica que tiene un carácter muy impresionante, no cabe duda que Odd escogió a una buena representante-reconoció Sunset.

La banda de los "Fénix Celestiales" iba a dar un show en vivo en Canterlot y Aelita se las ingenió para darles una gran publicidad a un muy buen precio, además de que no solo consiguió llenar todo y vender cada boleto, incluso los de regalo o cortesía, sino que además había conseguido que…bueno, eso era algo que la gente estaba emocionada por ver, pero no podrían hacerlo si la peli fuego no llegaba a tiempo.

A bordo de su moto y con su novia sujetándola por la espalda, ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia Canterlot, donde la gente ya estaba comenzando a llegar, el concierto comenzaría en unos 20 minutos más, pero estaban más que impacientes por ver el comienzo e incluso entre la gente se podía ver a algunos rostros adultos, como los de Bulk y Skull, entre otros oficiales, además de los padres de las chicas, pues Twilight y sus amigas, así como el grupo de amigas que formo Sunset después de que Twilight se alejara de ella, todos estaban presentes, este iba a ser un gran concierto y nadie quería perderlo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, ve a tu lugar VIP y nos vemos después del concierto-dijo Sunset dándole un beso rápido a su novia y esta se sonrojo bastante por ello, aun no se acostumbraba del todo, no por el hecho de que no la amara, sino porque el hecho de que la haya aceptado y perdonado tan fácilmente, demostrándole una vez el gran corazón que Sunset tenía.

No fue sencillo recuperar la confianza de Celestia y ni que decir la de Discord, la cual todavía no se la ganaba por completo, pero esperaba que el tiempo le permitiera poder volver a estar como antes e incluso mejor, llego y ocupo su lugar junto a sus amigas, además de Myra y Luz, quien fue convencida por Fluttershy para asistir ¿Cómo exactamente? La chica tímida hizo algo que ni Luz ni Myra podían resistir, ojitos de cachorros.

También se encontraban Isis y sus hermanas, la reunión fue sumamente conmovedora, aunque Odd no pudo evitar decir lo raro que eran sus nombres-Isis, Iris e Itis, suena como a pipis-bromeo el rubio y eso le valió una buena tanda de golpes que lo dejaron en el suelo por un rato.

-Tarado-regaño Kenneth en ese momento.

-¡Damas y Caballeros!-la voz de Aelita se escuchó-¡Sean bienvenidos al concierto de los "Fénix Celestiales", patrocinado por la escuela Canterlot, así que denle un fuerte aplauso a las directoras por permitir este gran evento!-pidió la peli rosa y todos aplaudieron emocionados-¡Y sin más que decir, los dejos con los únicos, lo grandes, los mejores; "Los Fénix Celestiales"!-Aelita se hizo a un lado y el grupo apareció.

-¡Quisiéramos dedicar la primera canción a los héroes que todos los días arriesgan sus vidas por protegernos del mal y no hablo solo de los Power Rangers, sino también de esos héroes que a pesar de no tener poderes o máquinas gigantes, siempre luchan incansablemente por hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar! ¡Porque al final todos somos Power Rangers!-anuncio Sunset y la banda comenzó a tocar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=1Ldg9LMGHxQ)**

 **Sunset y Coro**

 **Auxilio, vértigo no tengas miedo  
Yo confió en ti  
Auxilio que falta poco sin rendirse ahora  
Esta oscuro aquí yo tengo miedo  
Ahora sigue hasta el final no puedo escapar  
Te puedes levantar me puedo parar así es **

**Mas allá de las nubes tu puedes llegar  
Tu eres héroe no puedes fallar  
Un futuro un futuro tienes que tener tu eres mi héroe  
Vértigo te esperare solo si tú me ayudas  
Auxilio te falta poco sin rendirse ahora  
Ahora puedo luchar guardando fuerzas  
Con furia peleare te daré mi sueño  
Augurio enfrentaras no puedes perder así es  
Mas allá de las nubes tu puedes llegar  
Tu eres héroe no puedes fallar  
Un futuro un futuro tienes que tener tu eres mi héroe  
Hoy yo sé que lograras ver el valor que hay en ti de verdad  
Mas allá de las nubes tu puedes llegar  
Tu eres héroe no puedes fallar  
Mas allá de las nubes tu puedes llegar  
Tu eres héroe no puedes fallar  
Lo lograras.**

El grupo comenzó a tocar con la misma maestría que siempre lo hacían, demostrando la gran pasión que tenían, al tiempo que imágenes de todos los Power Rangers y héroes ordinarios, como policías, bomberos, maestros, doctores, entre otros, todos aparecían en una batalla, al tiempo que también se les daba un diseño similar al de los Power Rangers, porque como bien dijo Sunset, a pesar de no tener los poderosos, en su interior, todos podían ser Power Rangers.

Cuando la primera canción termino y el grupo agradeció los aplausos de la gente, Sunset tomó el micrófono-¡Y ahora damas y caballeros, es un gran honor para mí presentarles a nuestra invitada especial, la grande, la única, la fabulosa…Kira Ford!-presento Sunset y la gente grito más que emocionada al escuchar eso y fue cuando Kira hizo acto de aparición.

La ex Ranger Amarilla Dino Trueno y ahora estrella de la música agradeció los aplausos, mientras abrazaba a cada uno de los Fénix Celestiales, para luego unirse a Sunset en la siguiente canción.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Qué gran honor estar con ustedes! ¡Música!-pidió Kira.

 **( www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

 **Sunset y Kira**

 **Es muy fácil darse por vencido en un segundo  
pero sabes que debes continuar, sigue a tu corazón**

 **Puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, debes confiar en ti  
Y así el mundo tendrá luz para seguir**

 **Soñaré que hay un mundo mejor  
Proteger la amistad y el amor  
Serás cada vez más fuerte así, ya lo verás  
Hallarás dentro de tu corazón un poder que empieza a  
despertar  
y verás cumplidos todos tus deseos  
todo se realizará...Y tu valor mostrar**

 **Habrán días sólo de oscuridad alguna vez  
Aunque llueva fuerte en tu interior, abre tu corazón**

 **No suele existir nada que diga cómo vivir, por eso  
libre soy  
puedo ir a cualquier lugar, vámonos**

 **Correré más rápido que el viento  
Volaré más lejos que el cielo  
para estar más cerca de ti, ya lo verás.  
Hallarás dormido en tu corazón un valor que pronto va  
a despertar  
Y el sufrimiento que sientes muy dentro  
muy pronto se detendrá...y tu valor mostrar**

 **Soñaré que habrá un mañana mejor  
Proteger por quienes sientes amor  
Serás cada vez más fuerte así, ya lo verás  
Romperé mi debilidad de ayer  
Destruiré el muro que me bloqueó  
El suave latido será esa arma mortal  
Tienes que confiar**

Mientras ambas cantaban, cada uno de los seis Rangers recordaban sus vivencias como los Power Rangers, tantas batallas contra las fuerzas del Undead World, tantos enemigos a los que enfrentaron, incluso la batalla contra Darkonda, los momentos felices y también los tristes, Starlight estaba feliz de saber que finalmente Big Daddy podría descansar en paz, porque al igual que su familia, él había sido vengado, Aria pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Sonata.

Kenneth, Odd y Spike tocaban emocionados, la vida los hizo grandes amigos, pero fue esa batalla contra el mal lo que los unió más, ahora eran como tres hermanos, la gente gritaba y bailaba emocionada, incluso Celestia se animó a bailar junto con Discord, que daba pasos al estilo Michael Jackson, Twilight y sus amigas gritaban emocionadas, Fluttershy logro hacer que tanto Myra como Luz se unieran al baile, nadie se le resistía a sus ojitos tristes, Applejack y Rarity se miraron con una sonrisa, señal de que las cosas que quedaban por resolver finalmente quedaron olvidadas, Rainbow se agitaba de adelante hacia atrás y Pinkie Pie bailaba al estilo Break Dance.

Sunset también recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado desde que se hicieron Rangers, incluyendo aquellos donde sufrió mucho, pero ahora la vida la había recompensado y nuevamente podía ser feliz, con su familia y su amada, Dulcea tenía razón, tal vez la guerra finalmente había terminado, tal vez tuvieron que entregar sus poderes y despedirse de su mentora, así como de sus Zords, pero siempre serian Rangers y sobretodo, este final era el comienzo de una nueva aventura y de una **NUEVA VIDA.**

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Que el poder los proteja Rangers"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=h-J_X2_nPrQ**

 **Sunset y Aria**

 **Desde ese día en adelante  
Decidí por no llorar mas  
Aunque el dolor se siga repitiendo  
Tengo que olvidarlo todo**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando una foto de su madre, así como Aria a Sonata, el panorama cambia dividiéndose la imagen en dos)**

 **Shen**

 **Donde quiera que estés…  
¿me puedes escuchar?  
¿Está la gente que amas aun contigo?**

 **Sonata  
Aunque estés muy lejos de mi lado  
Y no puedas verme,  
estoy contigo siempre**

 **(Se ve a Shen sostener a una bebe, como a Sonata hablar con Aria, pasando al presente como si sus espíritus les hablaran)**

 **Shen y Sonata  
Si te pidiera que no me olvides solo te causaría dolor**

 **Si los deseos se hicieron realidad  
Si pudieras sonreír a mi lado  
quiero verte otra vez  
Tú, que me enseñaste amor.**

 **(Cambiando a una foto donde caminan Aria y Sunset, siendo sostenida por Shen y Sonata)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Ya no puedo regresar a esos días  
Soy incapaz de hacer algo**

 **Twilight  
Los trozos de tus recuerdos  
Desaparecen de nuevo**

 **(Se ve a Twilight con la imagen de Sunset a su lado soltando varias lagrimas)**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje**

 **Aria  
Seguiré caminando si el viento de detiene  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara**

 **Sunset y Aria  
¿Por qué?**

 **¿Por qué la tierra y el cielo se separarían?  
El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.**

 **(Sunset y Aria caminan como en la foto así como siguen recordando, hasta que empieza a llover intentando cubrirse son pronto apoyadas con Starlight y un paraguas extra)**

 **Sunset, Aria y Starlight  
En alguna parte de mi corazón  
Las cosas quedaron atrapadas  
Ahora, solo un poco más  
Sé que lo podrás entender**

 **(Sunset, Aria y Starlight continúan viendo todo caminando hasta creer ver a cierta figura observando a Sunset con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **Todas las chicas  
Seguir por este camino interminable  
Nuevos alrededores vienen  
Solo te puedo buscar en la nada  
Y el tiempo sigue yéndose**

 **Odd, Aelita**

 **¿Por qué?  
Nunca es imposible dejar de soñar**

 **(Así se ve a Odd y Aelita juntos hasta que Odd casi comete un error pero es detenido por un golpe en la nuca de Kenneth)**

 **Kenneth, Odd y Spike**

 **Pasando por todo tipo de obstáculos  
En frente  
Entregando los espíritus con el fin de ver un nuevo mañana**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Por el deseo que finalmente encontré  
Mis lágrimas se vuelven lluvia  
Miro hacia las estrellas que no cambiaran  
Y las nubes pintan el cielo**

 **(Así también aparece Spike junto a Applejack a su vez con Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy, juntándose todos)**

 **Odd, Spike**

 **No es imposible dejar de soñar  
Entregar tu espíritu a lo alto  
Rugir fuerte como león  
Superar a cualquier depredador como cocodrilo al frente**

 **(La lluvia empieza a desaparecer mientras al ver al cielo pueden jurar ver a un León y Cocodrilo correr despejando un poco el cielo)**

 **Si me encuentro a mí misma de nuevo  
Me estoy volviendo adulta, pero  
Todavía hay cosas que no conozco**

 **Starlight y Kenneth  
Brillando más que un diamante las hadas sonríen en la luz  
Superando cualquier veneno mejor que serpiente**

 **(Como pronto cambian a ver un Hada dar más luz, como una serpiente a su lado corriendo y despejando más el cielo)**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Grandes dragones  
De las tinieblas y llamas  
De los días y noches por pasar**

 **Aria  
Pero están del otro lado del cielo  
Estarán conmigo y voy a creer**

 **Sunset  
El amanecer y el anochecer  
Abrazan el mismo color solitario**

 **Aria y Sunset  
Desaparecen y queman  
La sombra del ave a la tierra**

 **(Ven como dos dragones alzan vuelo despejando más el cielo sin nubes, a su vez ven como Celestia, Luna, Discord y más de sus amigos los esperan)**

 **Todos juntos excepto Sunset  
Como gran fénix ilumina todo**

 **Sunset  
Solo quiero volverme más fuerte que hoy  
Algún día esta voz enviara este mensaje  
Seguir caminando si el viento te detiene**

 **(Antes de reunirse ven como el cielo vuelve a brillar producto realizado por un fénix a lo lejos, que Sunset nota bien como de pronto en la reunión ve a Rarity y Twilight esperando reunirse en especial esta última, así todos las aceptan a reunirse como todos sonríen juntos)**

 **Starlight, Aria, Aelita  
Siempre tienes en quien confiar  
Podre está contigo sin importar a donde vayas  
Solo recuerda ser feliz**

 **Todos juntos en especial Sunset  
Mira hacia el cielo y busca una respuesta  
Buscare en el cielo por ti, y la luz del alba brillara  
Y un arcoíris se pintara…**

 **(Después de despejar el cielo un arcoíris aparece todos lo notan y no dejan de sonreír, así como la foto donde estaban solo Sunset y Aria se empieza a juntar sus amigos demostrando que nunca están solas)**

 **Y CON ESTO HA CONCLUIDO UNA OBRA MAS, OTRA VEZ TENGO EMOCIONES ENCONTRADAS CON TODO ESTO…SIEMPRE ES TRISTE TERMINAR UNA OBRA…PERO TAMBIEN ES EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA…**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito**_

 **Draizen:** _y el final ha llegado…otra historia se acaba, pero una nueva comienza…que triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _apenas lo he podido checar, debido a que he tenido mucho trabajo…otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y así concluye este fic…a unos pocos días de la pérdida de un gran Ranger…ya me deprimí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _bueno, lo acabas de ver, la despedida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y este fic ha concluido, finalmente la batalla con los No Muertos ha llegado a su fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dra Optimus Star 3:** _aunque al final estuvieron a punto de morir, los Guardianes los salvaron y ahora deben comenzar una nueva vida como civiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark Digimon 16:** _ya se nos fue Trini, Udonna y Shane…es triste que ya hayamos perdido a tres grandes Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Camilo Navas:** _y Dulcea se ha tenido que despedir de sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _y así también se ha terminado otra historia, pronto comenzaremos una nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y la historia ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Camilo Navas, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
